Magic Life: Ladrón a la luz de la luna
by Lady Paper
Summary: Kuroba Kaito y Nakamori Aoko aprenden sobre la familia, la amistad, el amor, la pasión y su futuro. Kaito, robo a robo, adquiere más experiencia y madurez, encontrando pistas en el camino para encontrar y destruir la joya Pandora. KxA, SxR, HxK. Capitulo 25.
1. Cap1: Aprendiendo a besar

Después de haber leído mucho y haber visto varias veces algunos capítulos de DC para poder construir mi historia, les presento mi segundo fic sobre este personaje que, personalmente, es uno de mis favoritos. Esta vez habrá drama y romance, pero también muchas aventuras y misterios que resolver. No soy una gran escritora de misterios, pero sobre la base que estableció el autor, espero construir mis teorías personales y mostrárselas como parte de esta historia.

Respecto a la historia en sí:

1) Necesariamente debo incluir personajes conocidos por ustedes (Shinichi Kudo y sus amigos) por lo que daré en el gusto a quienes son fans de Detective Conan.

2) He establecido un orden de los capítulos de DC y MK para darles coherencia. Al comparar los distintos mangas y serie (ova, pelis, serie en si) algunas historias aparecen un poco desordenadas. Por esta razón en algunos capítulos haré mención o aludiré a ellos con el fin de mantenerlos en el orden temporal.

3) Por más que me he debanado los sesos pensando, sólo se me ocurre pensar que Kaito es mayor que Shin por un año de lo contrario las fechas no me cuadran para nada. XD (Por lo que Aoko, que parece más chica es mayor que todos O.o ) Bueh... patinada mental. Mejor asumí que es solo una historia y hay cosas que pueden pasar por alto.

4) Aclaraciones: Aoko Nakamori tiene 17 años y es 11 meses mayor que Kaito (lo dice el manga), en uno de los tomos de MK se dice que están en 2º curso de preparatoria, pero en vista de que pasaron una navidad juntos la historia comienza cuando Kaito tiene sólo 15. DC parte con un Shin de 16 años (No 17 como dicen por ahi). En DC Kaito se muestra cada vez más maduro. Asumí esto y lo integré a mi obrita. En conclusión, Kaito y Aoko (incluyendo a todos los personajes adolescentes de DC) van en 3º de preparatoria y en un marzo próximo egresarán del sistema escolar obligatorio. (Dejarán de ser menores de edad y la ley podrá caer con fuerza muajaja)

Enjoy!

Declaración: Estos personajes pertenecen al mangaka Gosho Aoyama. Espero que Arthur Conan Doyle y Maurice Le Blanc nos perdonen desde el más allá. ^_^. También integraré a otro personaje más adelante, del cuál no soy creadora pero que ya tengo permiso para usar.

* * *

CAPITULO 1: Aprendiendo a besar.

"El día más anhelado, a la hora que menos esperas

Una dama doble recibiremos

Noble, seductora y en silencio

Con ella pecaremos".

Kaitou Kid

Sonoko vio la silueta del ladrón después de de haber captado el brillo en su monóculo.

Era justo como drácula: elegante, misterioso, seductor y peligroso.

Ella miró al mago y quiso que algo pasara para no seguir en aquella embarazosa situación. ¿Qué la llevó a ocultar la carta de aviso?

El mago avanzó hasta uno de sus cajones y sin que ella pudiera mover un solo dedo para evitarlo, el joven ladrón tomó la cajita en la que estaban guardados "los labios de Afrodita": Dos perfectos rubíes que había recibido la rica heredera hoy, el día de su cumpleaños. Ambos aretes resultaron de un solo enorme bloque de rubí llamado simplemente "Afrodita".

Kaitou Kid los sacó del estuche y los acercó a la ventana, para poder admirarlos bajo la luz nocturna. Sonoko se dio cuenta de por qué a este fascinante ladrón le decían "El mago de luz de luna". Siempre que él aparecía y robaba alguna joya había luna.

El ladrón dio media vuelta una vez que observó a través de las joyas y se acercó a Sonoko.

Ella se apoyó en la puerta de su cuarto sin saber qué hacer.

- Señorita, nos volvemos a ver, aunque en extrañas circunstancias.

- No te acerques, Kid.

- Me parece que fue usted misma quien provocó esta situación. Me ha quitado el placer de ver irritado al inspector Nakamori ¿por qué?

Sonoko sabía que Kid le haría la inevitable pregunta.

Unos días atrás ella había recibido inexplicablemente la carta de aviso del ladrón. La había encontrado en su cartera, después de haber ido con Ran al centro comercial. En ese momento su amiga se encontraba aún en el baño, por lo que nadie más que ella se enteró del asunto ¿En qué momento había pasado? Sólo recordaba haber tropezado con el chico que se parecía a Shinichi y que había visto en una oportunidad junto a Ran y Conan. ¿Sería él?

Quiso salir de dudas, o tal vez quiso otra cosa… lo cierto es que en vez de dar aviso a la policía quiso dejar que el tiempo pasara para saber más sobre el enigmático ladrón que había conocido en aquella velada memorable de abril y desde que la había burlado como el mago aficionado del chat. Ahora que Makoto no estaba, ella tuvo la posibilidad de estar frente a frente con un chico que sin duda le fascinaba, pero sólo en ese momento descubrió por qué había dejado pasar el tiempo, y había esperado tan ansiosamente este día.

Trató de encontrar los ojos del mago, pero sólo pudo ver el reflejo de su monóculo. "Mucho mejor" pensó ella.

Dio rápidos pasos y se acercó al ladrón. Kaito sólo alcanzó a dar un paso hacia atrás. De un pequeño salto Sonoko le estampó un beso al ladrón.

Fue corto y no correspondido.

Sonoko se avergonzó de inmediato por lo que había hecho, pero ciertamente ella lo quiso desde que lo conoció. Se preciaba de ser más arrojada y decidida en cuestiones de amor que cualquiera de sus amigas, pero este pequeño acto de valentía la dejó en demasiada evidencia frente al delincuente. ¡Y era un delincuente! ¡Y estaban solos en su cuarto y nadie sabía que él estaba allí!

Kaito por su parte, agradeció la complicidad de las sombras, porque sin duda esto lo dejó perplejo y avergonzado. Él siempre era dueño de la situación. Las mujeres solían rendirse a sus encantos, pero nunca antes ninguna mujer se había atrevido a tanto. Estaban solos en medio de la oscuridad y el anonimato, y él no era de fierro.

- Lo… lo siento…

Eso sí que lo dejó aún más perplejo. La chica le estaba pidiendo perdón.

Kaito había sentido los tibios labios de Sonoko a pesar de lo corto del momento. Muchas veces el había besado las manos de las mujeres, intentando ser cortés y caballeroso, pero esta era la primera vez que besaba a alguien de verdad. Ni siquiera a Aoko se había atrevido a besarle la mejilla, y ahora una chica casi desconocida se atrevía a robarle un beso. Era cierto que le gustaba mirar a las chicas en los vestidores. Era cierto que le gustaba mirar la ropa interior (¡Era tan excitante!), pero nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de besar a alguien, y esta, su primera experiencia fue tan sorpresiva que no supo que pensar ni qué hacer. Tal vez como él era un ladrón tan famoso, esta chica pensaría que él tenía mucha experiencia. Nada más lejos de su realidad. Pensó en Aoko e intentó recordar sus labios. No supo cómo eran ni por qué pensó en ella. ¿O tal vez sería que él…?

Ruborizado hasta el último pelo de su cabeza agradeció la oscuridad, y pensó que tal vez podría aprender a besar. Aunque tenía una sola cosa clara. Sólo sería un beso:

- Qué clase de cosas se le ocurren a usted señorita. Ahora entiendo por qué no quiso avisar a la policía. Pero le advierto que estamos solos y que nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Tal vez podría aprovecharme de la situación…

- Kid… Tú no harías nada de eso. Lo sé.

Entonces no me explico porque una señorita de tan alta categoría se fija en un ladrón como yo para atacarlo con la única arma para la cual no estaba preparado- se sinceró Kaito.

- Yo… yo quería besarte, Kid. Pero sólo eso… - Sonoko se sinceró también al ladrón, pero con la mirada suplicante.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Así veo, Señorita. Veo que quería besarme… no, no me mire de esa manera que con esos mismos labios tan tibios y bonitos me está defendiendo de mis propias palabras. ¿Por qué quería que la besara?

Sonoko se puso roja como un tomate. ¿Por qué quería ser besada por Kaitou Kid? ¿Existía una razón en especial?

- Tal vez podríamos aprender juntos, So-no-ko – chan.- Kaito se acercó a Sonoko.

Ella quedó rígida como una estatua. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Kaitou Kid no sabía besar? Bueno, ella demostró que tampoco sabía. Sintió a Kaito acercarse. El corazón le latía a mil por hora.

Kaito trató de mostrar seguridad, pero la verdad es que estaba hecho un mar de nervios. El rostro de Aoko seguía estando presente en su mente, pero ciertamente esta chica le ofrecía sus labios sin nada a cambio. Siendo un ladrón era más fácil, y había decidido que aprendería a besar ese día. Avanzó hasta la chica y levantó su barbilla. "Cara de póquer, actitud de póquer" pensó para sus adentros. Miró los labios de Sonoko y luego fijo su mirada en los ojos de su compañera de aprendizaje. Decidió mostrarse más sincero y, con su otra mano, se quitó el sombrero y evidenció su nervioso rostro.

Al acercarse sintieron sus respiraciones y su proximidad les hizo notar que temblaban.

Kaito notó que debería ladear unos milímetros su cabeza, y fijándose en los labios de Sonoko se decidió a unirlos a los suyos.

Lo primero que notó fue lo blando de aquellos labios, luego su humedad, tibieza y suavidad. Era como apretar con los labios una fruta tierna o un pétalo de rosa pero tibios. Luego notó el temblor de su compañera y el suyo propio. Decidió apretar levemente el labio inferior de Sonoko, pero al hacerlo su propio movimiento le resultó incómodo y se separó de ella. Lo que vio le asustó y dio tres pasos rápidos hacia atrás. No había visto el rostro de la chica, sino el de Aoko.

- Adiós.

- No te vayas. No tienes nada que perder… y yo tampoco…

- ¿De verdad crees que no tenemos nada que perder? – Dijo susurrando el mago.- ¿De verdad no tienes miedo de estar a solas conmigo en tu cuarto?- Kaito se apresuró a corregir.-

- Creo que estás casi tan asustado como yo.

- ¿Es tu primer beso? ¿Valen tus labios el valor de "Los labios de Afrodita"?

En ese preciso momento Sonoko notó que el ladrón sabía que a ella le regalarían esos pendientes en el día de su cumpleaños. Había sido tan claro como el agua en aquella nota ¿Cómo lo había averiguado?

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- No importa. Te los devuelvo. No son lo que busco.

Kaitou Kid dejó el pequeño cofrecito en el mismo lugar de donde lo había tomado. Avanzó hasta el ventanal de la habitación y abrió lentamente el pestillo. Sintió la presencia cercana de Sonoko y se dio vuelta notando al instante la preocupación en Sonoko. Sacó una rosa blanca de debajo de su manga y comentó:

- Gracias por _le champagne, mademoiselle Suzuki. _

Ella recordó al mesero tan guapo con el que había coqueteado unas horas atrás, en la gala de su cumpleaños, y cómo ella le había invitado un sorbo para brindar por ella misma.

- Sin duda lo que hoy pasó será un grato recuerdo para este ladrón, pero recuerde que un caballero no tiene memoria, así que puede estar tranquila,_ mademoiselle. _Mi silencio será mi regalo de cumpleaños para usted.- Sonoko tomó la flor que Kaito le ofrecía.

- Kid… Estaré muy agradecida si nadie se entera de…

Sonoko de pronto se encontró con que la rosa estaba atada a una cuerda hecha de toda su ropa interior. El mago-ladrón saltó por la ventana y extendió sus alas delta riendo sonoramente, mientras Sonoko lanzaba improperios al desvergonzado ladrón que, sin duda, siempre jugó con ella y que, de seguro, no guardaría su secreto.

&&&&&

Al rato Kaito notó que la policía lo seguía.

- Puede que finalmente me hayas denunciado, pero yo no traicionaré nuestro secreto porque me avergüenzo de lo que hice. Algún día tal vez deje de robar, pero seguro que no dejaré de pensar en las chicas.

Ciertamente la imagen de Aoko en lugar de Sonoko no abandonaba a Kaito, ni tampoco lo haría cada vez que se enfrentara a sus nuevos robos.

Bueno… Después de yenes* y 152 joyas robadas debía robar algo que realmente valiera la pena. Pobre corporación Suzuki… Lo malo es que junto a esta chica siempre está ese idiota detective cerca… Bueno, ya veré como manejo eso, ahora al "Huevo de los Recuerdos".

* * *

* 19.600 millones de pesos chilenos.

------

Uf, qué cansador!!!! espero que les haya gustado *_*

Ya tengo 11 capítulos listos de esta especie de novela, pero no en orden correlativo, así que si me llego a demorar será por los capítulos de misterio.

Fue muy dificil decidir el nombre de esta historia, pues abarcaré muchos temas. Lo considero más una continuación muy personal de la historia de MAgic Kaito, pero no es posible ponerle igual que la obra original. También fue muy dificil crear el 1º capítulo. dudé entre este, uno de aventura u otro que tengo listillo, pero ganó este porque daba pie a un orden cronológico más sencillo de entender. Este primer capítulo se ubica entre "El último mago del siglo" (DC movie 3) y "El ojo dorado" (MK tomo 4).

En algún momento escribiré cosas muy fuertes, pero avisaré. (Uy!, espero que sepan perdonar a esta seudo-escritora de telecebollas XD)

Por fis, dejen reviews! Necesito saber que tal está mi obrita. Sean críticos, no me enojo, pero también dejenme aliento para seguir ¿De acuerdo? Por otra parte... espero que esta historia no deje de ser mía ¬¬U

Con cariño para todas las fans del mago - ladrón más encantador del mundo, Lady Paper.


	2. Cap 2: Una noche con Aoko

Esta vez sólo disfruten de la lectura. ^_^

Declaración: Todos los personajes a continaución son de Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Una noche con Aoko.**

Sin rencores, señorita Suzuki. Seguirá siendo un secreto.

Kaitou Kid.

Sonoko estaba sentada detrás de Ran y escuchaba la lección de Historia de Japón. Al hojear su cuaderno para tomar algunos apuntes encontró la nota dos días después del atraco de Kid a su habitación.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y sin quererlo se llenó de entusiasmo nuevamente por este ladrón con habilidades de mago. Cada vez lo admiraba más.

- ¡Kaito Kid sama!

La clase completa se dio vuelta a mirarla. Ran volteó presa de vergüenza ajena.

- ¿Qué haces Sonoko? Estamos en clase.

- Ji, ji… Perdón maestra.

- Tendrás que contarme qué es lo que te sucede, Sonoko.- Le dijo Ran en un susurro.

- ¡Seguro!.- Sonoko ya había pensado en contar sólo parte de lo sucedido

&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente Kaito pasó como siempre por casa de Aoko. Llevaba una semana planeando un nuevo robo, pero hoy estaba decidido a descansar un poco. Además el instituto estaba dándole mucho trabajo pues se acercaban los exámenes.

Al abrir, Kaito notó las mejillas de Aoko levemente teñidas de rojo.

- ¿Estás bien, Aoko?

- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Tienes cara de enferma.

- ¿Estás insinuando algo, Kaito?

- Eh… Sólo creo que debes cuidarte. ¡Me estoy preocupando por ti! Si no me preocupara te molestarías porque no lo hago… No hay cómo entenderte.

Aoko de pronto sintió ese rubor y un poco más en el rostro.

- ¡Eh, Kaito- kun!- El inspector Nakamori apareció detrás de Aoko con una tostada en la boca-.

- Inspector…

- Veo que también has notado rara a Aoko. Te la encargo mucho, hijo. No sería bueno que se enfermara justo ahora que pronto comenzarán los exámenes bimestrales.

Los chicos comenzaron la marcha hasta la escuela hablando de cómo se las arreglarían para cumplir con los trabajos y tareas. Al llegar a la esquina previa Keiko los estaba esperando:

- Revisé mi agenda anoche antes de dormir. Tenemos que entregar el lunes el reporte de ciencias.

- ¡Queeeeé!- dijeron ambos.

- Se nos olvidó completamente, y yo tengo un compromiso muy importante el domingo. ¿Qué haremos?

- Pues no nos queda nada más que juntarnos en horario extraescolar hoy.- Kaito puso mala cara pues no estaba en sus planes hacer deberes extras en un tiempo destinado al esparcimiento.- Aoko ¿Qué opinas?

Pero Aoko miraba un punto muerto de la escuela. El color en sus mejillas se había encendido más y pequeñas gotitas de sudor aparecieron en sus sienes.

- ¿Aoko?- preguntaron Kaito y Keiko.

- ¿Eh? – Aoko miró la fecha en la hoja que les había mostrado Keiko indicando las pautas de su trabajo.- Entiendo. De acuerdo.

- ¿Dónde nos reuniremos?

- Mi casa es el lugar ideal, mamá no nos molestará y además anoche noté que tenía planeado hacer un rico pastel de chocolate para hoy.- Kaito se saboreó al decir la palabra _chocolate_.

- Entonces sólo debemos avisar a nuestros padres.- Aoko sintió una pequeña congoja en el corazón. Su padre no estaría en casa esa noche-.

La mañana transcurrió sin contratiempos. Los ejercicios matemáticos y las lecciones de japonés llenaron los dos primeros bloques, pero desde temprano, Kaito sabía que Aoko no estaba del todo bien, y no había puesto más atención a las actividades más que a las acciones de su amiga. Durante el almuerzo, Aoko casi no comió, y Kaito trató de mantenerla ocupada con sus trucos de magia para levantarle el decaído ánimo. Llegó la hora de deportes y los grupos se separaron. Ahora sí Kaito estaba preocupado, por lo que pidió a Keiko que vigilara a Aoko.

El fútbol no era su fuerte, pero Kaito por unos minutos olvidó a Aoko y se concentró en la práctica. El capitán del equipo le ordenó subir por la izquierda. "Están esperando un centro" pensó de inmediato. La pelota voló hasta su lugar, pero aún no llegaba, por lo que corrió a toda velocidad. Se detuvo bruscamente, la pelota iba a caer más atrás, por lo que comenzó a marcar a la vez que avanzaba pequeños pasos hacia atrás. Saltó para bajarla con el pecho pero en ese momento vio de reojo que Aoko caía estrepitosamente del plinto*.

Olvidó el balón, corrió a la malla separadora y gritó el nombre de Aoko. El equipo de futbol quedó confundido y miraron la trayectoria del chico. Pronto comprendieron lo sucedido y algunos, que seguían mirando la escena, comentaron con algo de cizaña envidiosa "Va a socorrer a su esposa".

En pleno salto Aoko se desvaneció.

En la enfermería, Kaito y Keiko esperaban que despertara. Ya era un poco tarde y las clases habían terminado unos minutos atrás.

- Debemos traer nuestros bolsos. Iré por ellos, Kaito.

- De acuerdo.

Kaito acercó su frente a la de Aoko y notó que seguía con fiebre. La enfermera había indicado reposo para la chica pues tenía gripe.

- Creo que no podremos cumplir a tiempo con nuestro trabajo, ¿cierto Aoko?- el chico habló más para él mismo que para ella.

- Claro que sí, Kaito.- Ella abrió lo ojos.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Keiko y yo nos haremos cargo. Te llevaré a casa para que descanses.

- Papá no estará en casa hoy. No quiero quedarme sola, Kaito. ¿Puede ser que trabajemos en mi casa?

Kaito la miró sorprendido. Ella lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, como pidiendo algo más que terminar la labor escolar. Evidentemente ella necesitaba su compañía.

- Keiko. Que bueno que llegas. ¿Qué te parece si cambiamos el lugar? Aoko insiste en trabajar juntos.

- ¿Dices que vayamos a tu casa, Aoko?

- Exacto. Así estaré más tranquila.

- Está bien, pero no puedo quedarme hasta muy tarde, Aoko.

Kaito sostuvo en su espalda a Aoko y los tres amigos se fueron a casa de Nakamori. Al llegar se instalaron en el living llevando mantas al sofá, en donde Aoko pudo descansar. Tuvieron que dibujar esquemas y escribir a mano el informe, pero quedaba mucho y ya era bastante tarde. Keiko se despidió acordando que se repartirían parte de los dibujos a pintar. Lo más importante estaba terminado. Kaito por su parte no sabía que hacer. Aoko volvió a dormirse después de dibujar unos esquemas, y él sabía que quedaría sola en casa.

- ¡Ni hablar!- Se dijo a si mismo tomando el teléfono- ... Mamá, soy yo. Me quedaré en casa de Aoko… Si, el inspector no llegará hoy… No, no sabe… De acuerdo… ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!... Está bien, adiós.

Cuando Kaito volteó Aoko lo estaba mirando por debajo de las mantas desde el sofá.

- Lo siento.

- Tonta. Es deber de los amigos cuidarse entre sí.- Kaito se ruborizó levemente. Su madre le había sugerido "portarse bien con Aoko"-.

- Hace frío y debes tener hambre. Ya me siento algo mejor. Voy a cocinar algo rico para ti.

- ¡Cómo se te ocurre! ¡Me contagiarás!

- Ni hablar, Kaito, también tengo algo de hambre y no quedó nada de la cena de ayer.

- Entonces lo haré yo.

- ¿Sabes cocinar, Kaito? -Aoko abrió los ojos más grande que pudo.-

- ¿Por qué dudas de mi, tonta? Papá me enseñó a hacer exquisitos platos occidentales.- el mago se quiso dar importancia.

- De seguro vas a envenenarme con tu comida, inútil mago de pacotilla.- Ella mostró su desconfianza en el rostro de la manera más cómica-.

- ¡Ya verás!- Kaito sintió el desafío y avanzó con confianza hasta la cocina.

La chica sonrió, pero sintió un ataque de tos. Mientras tanto en la cocina el chico buscaba los ingredientes más sencillos porque ciertamente no sabía preparar nada que no fuera ramen. Trató de recordar cómo su padre había hecho pastas. Lamentó no tener a su madre cerca.

Prendió la cocinilla y masajeó los ingredientes moldeando una pobre masa con la que pensaba hacer las pastas.

- Kaito ¿Qué haces?

- ¡¡¡¡Uah!!!! – la masa saltó de manos del joven mago-.

- ¿Qué haces de pie? ¡Tienes que volver al sofá!

- La cocinilla está prendida sin una olla encima… Necesitas ayuda...

- No necesito ayuda, tonta. Necesito que salgas de aquí.- Kaito azuzó a su amiga con un mantel de cocina.

- ¡Idiota!. No sabes lo que estás haciendo.

- Claro que lo sé. Ahora vete de aquí. – él, molesto, soltó violentamente el mantel y arrastró a Aoko hasta el living.

La noche había caído sin que se dieran cuenta y el lugar estaba a oscuras. Arrastrando a su amiga, Kaito chocó un pie con la mesita central. Comenzó a saltar en un solo pie escandalosamente mientras unas lagrimitas saltaban de sus ojos.

- Eres un escandaloso hipocondríaco.

- ¿Qué sabrás tú? Hace mucho frío y los golpes duelen.

- Claro que hace frío, no has prendido el calenta… - Aoko perdió el equilibrio. Aún estaba débil.

Kaito se apresuró a sujetar a Aoko. La levantó en brazos y la apoyó en el sofá, instante en que él mismo perdió el equilibrio y terminó con el rostro peligrosamente cerca de su amiga.

Aoko abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de ver a su amigo tan cerca y tan ruborizado.

"¿Porqué tenía que recordar esa situación? En esos momentos yo sólo quería aprender algo nuevo. El rostro de Aoko cerca del mío… Por tercera vez siento lo mismo. Sus labios… ese día no los pude recordar…" De pronto el chico notó tres cosas que lo espantaron. Aoko lo miraba tan ruborizada como el mismo. Estaban solos en su casa. Parte de su cuerpo se empezó a sentir _muy extraño._

- Ah… Ao… - un extraño olor llamó la atención de ambos-. ¿Qué huele así?

- … ¿Apagaste la cocinilla, Kaito?

Ambos corrieron a la cocina. El mantel se había prendido y una gran llamarada no permitía acercarse. Kaito destornilló la manguera del lavavajillas y, largando el grifo, apuntó en dirección al fuego. A punto de apagarse la llama, y por alguna razón inexplicable, la masa explotó llevándose por delante el saco de harina y dejando a Kaito y Aoko llenos de una pegote sustancia.

Lejos de enojarse, esta vez ambos se pusieron a reír ruidosamente. Muerto de la risa Kaito levantó a Aoko y se la llevó hasta el sofá, en donde la dejó para volver desde la cocina con un paño húmedo con el cuál se sacaba la masa. Limpió el rostro de Aoko mientras seguían con un ataque de risa. La chica rió hasta que un ataque de tos le impidió seguir riendo.

- Lo siento, Aoko… ¿Qué te parece si mejor pido pizzas?

Aoko asintió.

- Entonces llamaré y mientras llega seguiré pintando estos dibujos. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

- De acuerdo.

Ambos siguieron pintando. Media hora más tarde aparecieron las pizzas. Comieron aún risueños por lo sucedido. Las pizzas les recordaba la fallida masa de Kaito que estalló burlándose de ellos. Al terminar, Kaito siguió pintando, pero Aoko se rindió al sueño sobre la mesa.

- De acuerdo. Es suficiente por hoy, Aoko.

Él la tapó con las mantas y se la llevó hasta su pieza. Acomodó las sábanas y recordó que ella no se había quitado las ropas del colegio. Su imaginación voló. "¡Qué idiota! Cómo puedo estar pensando esas cosas. ¿Dónde está su pijama? Aquí está. Veamos…"

Ahora si, Kaito sintió lo que le estaba pasando y se avergonzó como nunca antes. Era un chico, obvio, y esas cosas le pasaban a los chicos ¡Pero no con las amigas!

El silencio y las sombras se apoderaron del cuarto de Aoko. Él cerró los ojos y se quedó de pie, quieto. Racionalizó. No podría volver a tocar a su amiga, por lo que decidió sólo taparla, pero sólo un ligero roce, un pequeño error, lo devolvieron a su estado anterior. Acarició ligeramente el rostro el Aoko y en ese instante notó que su amiga tenía fiebre.

- Debo bajarle la fiebre y dejar de pensar con la entrepierna.

A la mañana siguiente Kaito había optado por no ir a la escuela, pero de igual manera se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno. Había dormido a los pies de la cama de Aoko y tenía el cuerpo molido. Llegó dispuesto a sorprender a su amiga con un exquisito desayuno. Abrió la puerta y se decepcionó al ver a Aoko sentada en la cama restregándose los ojos.

- ¡Buenos días, Aoko-chan! ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

- Mejor… ¿Eso es para mí?

- ¡Claro!.- Kaito le regaló una encantadora sonrisa.

El timbre sonó y una voz profunda llamando a Aoko se sintió desde la puerta de entrada. Era Nakamori- san.

- ¡Papá, sube!

(Inserte aquí el tema: "Miracle" de Cascada)

Kaito recordó sus sensaciones de la noche anterior y el rostro de padre e hija cada vez que oían hablar de Kaitou Kid. "Soy un cerdo" se avergonzó. De pronto notó sus pies descalzos, su facha de recién levantado y la bandeja con el desayuno. Miró a Aoko con sus desordenadas ropas de colegio aún puestas y se dio cuenta que estaba en un gran aprieto.

- No, Aoko, que no entre- Susurró moviendo negativamente la cabeza, pero ya era tarde.

Ginzo Nakamori abrió la puerta y vio a Kaito en la pieza de su hija en unas fachas poco presentables. Su hija estaba con la ropa de colegio hecha un desastre metida en la cama.

__________________________________________________________

* Aparato de gimnasia. Cajón de 5 cuerpos apilables.

CONTINUARÁ.

Próximo capítulo: "Un nuevo robo".


	3. Cap 3: Un nuevo robo

Agradecimientos... a todos los que me leen anónimamente (Dejenme un mensajito ^_^) y a MemoriesofKagome por dejarme review!!!

Recomendación musicalística: "Could It Be You?" de Cascada (Auspiciada por Youtube) (De acuerdo... cambiaré de grupo uno de estos días XD)

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Un nuevo robo, dagas y caminos cruzados.**

Inspector:

La cita es el día que la dama de la noche luzca un nuevo traje

¡Cuidado! Que las plumas de las grullas se transformaran en hojas peligrosas

cuando en Britania y en Hispania la señorita y el primero coincidan en brillo y glamour

A la novena.

Kaitou Kid

Kaito leyó por última vez la carta de aviso y se la extendió a Jii-san.

- Esta vez la entregarás tu Jii. Aún debo practicar los lanzamientos.

- Señorito Kaito ¿Por qué esta vez se ha empecinado en un truco de magia?

El chico se aproximó a la mesa y tomó el juego de dagas chinas que fueron de su padre. Tenían la curva de una media luna, casi como si fueran turcas, lo que las hacía muy extrañas para ser chinas. La hoja era un trabajo casi de orfebrería y muy raras veces habían sido usadas, por lo que conservaban el filo de hacía quince años en perfecto estado gracias a la vaina grupal que las protegió. Tenían la cacha forrada en seda y estaban ricamente bordadas con hilos de oro formando figuras de bambú y grullas. Su peso era más liviano que el promedio. Esto, unido a la curva de la hoja, hacía muy difícil manipular las dagas, mucho más el lanzarlas.

Tomó tres y en absoluto silencio arrojó una tras otra intentando acertar en el centro del tablero de dardos, fallando las tres ocasiones.

Malhumorado el joven mago volteó y miró a su asistente.

- Esto es personal. Llevo más de un mes practicando y no logro mejorar. Mi padre nunca quiso enseñarme a usar estas dagas.

- Pero señorito. Existen otras dagas… otras maneras…

- ¡No!.- Kaito estaba realmente molesto.- Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya estoy olvidando que antes que todo soy mago y no ladrón.

Jii-chan recordó un momento en el que un Kaito muy pequeño imitaba las posiciones de las manos de su padre para ocultar en su manga una carta del mazo. Toichi, con una sonrisa de satisfacción le dijo: "Es un niño brillante, Jii-chan… y ama la magia. Me superará sin duda. Será el mejor mago del mundo si se lo propone. Pero no se lo digas nunca, porque ya puedo ver su falta de humildad".

- ¿Por qué te empecinas en robar usando un truco, Kaito? Ser Kaitou Kid fue tu decisión y sabías que era un ladrón, no un mago. No intentes cosas peligrosas. Tu padre nunca se atrevió a jugar con la magia y el robo juntos si no tenía certezas…

El joven mago miró a su asistente detrás de las dagas. Tenía los ojos revolucionados por el desafío y las incertidumbres… Jii temió que su joven amo comenzara a hacerle preguntas pero él volteó y siguió lanzando dagas.

- Estaré trabajando hasta el jueves. El viernes tengo planes con Aoko.

- Antes el señorito era más encantador.

- Antes Kuroba Kaito creía en la inocencia de Konosuke Jii. Ahora él piensa que su asistente le oculta cosas.- Kaito realmente estaba molesto.- Hasta el sábado, Jii.

Pero el viernes sus planes cambiaron abruptamente. Desde ese día comenzó a darse cuenta de sentimientos que había ignorado antes…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaito estaba agotado. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas con tal de no ser alcanzado por el padre de Aoko. Por más que ella insistió en explicarle, Kaito era culpable de haberse quedado a solas con su hija y eso era demasiado.

Al sacarse los zapatos notó que había olvidado sus calcetines en el cuarto de su amiga.

- ¿Dónde están tus calcetines, hijo? ¿No hay más prendas olvidadas?

Se le erizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo al escuchar la insinuante pregunta que le hizo su madre.

- Q… ¡Qué dices, mamá!- Respondió él, más rojo que un tomate.

- El inspector llamó furioso quejándose de tu aparición en fachas poco dignas en el cuarto de su hija. Le expliqué con calma que Aoko estuvo con fiebre y logró entender tus acciones de buena fe, pero aseguró que si te veía nuevamente en su cuarto no sería tan comprensivo.

- Gracias por explicarle, mamá.

El joven tomó su bolso y se levantó quedando frente a frente a su madre.

- Por la hora que es supongo que has decidido no ir al instituto… además debajo de tus ojos se asoman las señales de no haber dormido bien. Es sábado, supongo que no afectará mucho.- la señora Kuroba tomó el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos y con sus pulgares marcó las ojeras en su hijo.- Supongo que cuidaste bien a Aoko. ¿Cómo está ella?

- Bastante mejor, mamá.- Kaito sonrió, porque su madre no tenía ese gesto con él desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Él avanzó hasta las escaleras bostezando. Antes de subir miró a su mamá una vez más y le ofreció una rosa que hizo aparecer de la nada.

- Hace mucho tiempo no me regalabas una, hijo.

- Lo sé. Te pido disculpas.

- No es necesario. Mejor ve a dormir que un mago no se puede presentar con ojeras a su show de magia.- un guiño completó la frase y su madre desapareció por el pasillo.

Una duda cruzó por la mente de Kaito en ese momento, pero sabía ocultar demasiado bien sus emociones cuando lo necesitaba. Subió a su cuarto y se lanzó a su cama. "Me pregunto si mamá sabrá algo sobre Kaitou Kid… Es tan reservada… y su último comentario… ¿A qué se referiría? Los ojos le pesaron y lentamente entró en un profundo sueño.

Despertó a las 12:30. El hambre lo venció. Se lavó la cara y bajó hasta la cocina siguiendo nariz al aire un intenso aroma a chocolate.

- Kaito, Aoko ha llamado tres veces.

- Lo sé, tengo el celu lleno de llamadas perdidas.- Kaito aún se desperezaba pero no perdió oportunidad de untar sus dedos con la mezcla del pastel.- La llamaré.

- Estás muy atento con ella por estos días. ¿Sucedió algo?

- Cómo crees.

Instalado frente al teléfono Kaito miró la hora y la fecha. Hoy era el día decisivo en el que probaría su dominio de las dagas. La noche sería larga, pero no quería seguir durmiendo.

- ¡¡¡Kaito!!!

El grito de Aoko se escuchó por toda la casa. Kaito no alcanzó a alejar el fono de su oreja, y hasta su revoltosa cabellera se movió de su sitio con el grito de su amiga.

- ¡No es necesario que grites!

- Lo… lo siento… Papá estaba tan furioso…

- Tranquila. Nuestros padres ya hablaron del asunto.

- Pero fuiste… fuiste tan atento… conmigo… - Aoko se puso nerviosa.- tengo que compensarte.

- No te preocupes ¿Cómo estás ahora?

- ¡Excelente! Y para demostrártelo te invito un rico helado.

- Estás enferma aún. No puedo aceptar.- Kaito pensó en la atareada noche que le esperaba.- además aún tengo que pintar…

- ¡Llévalos! Te debo un helado de chocolate. Cómo se que no has ido al instituto te espero en el _Mc_ de Shibuya en treinta minutos ¡Nos vemos!

- ¡Espera!

La conversación había muerto.

"Tonta, me llevas directo al lugar del robo". Pensó él. "De acuerdo. Llevaré todo lo necesario pero antes llamaré a Jii-chan."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Caminaron rumbo a la gelatería y pasaron frente a numerosas vitrinas llenas de moda y joyas. Aoko tenía un humor y unos ánimos increíbles a pesar de tener sus pañuelos desechables como compañeros inseparables. Kaito no se lo podía creer. Iba absorto en las acciones de su amiga cuando de pronto un niño que venía en dirección contraria llamó su atención. Cabello oscuro y bien peinado, lentes, de unos siete años aproximadamente, y acompañado de dos chicas de 17.

- Tantei… - susurró.

- ¿Qué dijiste, Kaito? - Aoko apareció sujetando su mano, dándole un sobresalto-.

- ¡Nada!

"No debo dejar que me vea. Ese niño es demasiado perspicaz".

El trío avanzaba mirando los escaparates. El pequeño detective no notó que justo a su lado pasó su mayor rival.

- Ran neechan ¿Me compras un helado?

- Ahora que lo dices, pasamos una gelatería famosa por sus postres. También se me antoja uno.

- Ran ¿Ese no es el chico que se parece a Shinichi?- Sonoko miraba hasta donde estaban Kaito y Aoko.

Conan buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar al mencionado. Era extraño. Él no encontraba el parecido, pero sí que el chico le recordaba a alguien.

Inserte musica desde aquí

Kaito soportó la mirada del trío mostrándose muy atento con Aoko. Ella estaba tan feliz que no notó el exceso de atenciones. El chico tomó la mano de Aoko y prometió mostrarle una sorpresa, acto seguido la arrastró por la vereda con un inusual entusiasmo.

Ran y Sonoko siguieron caminando, olvidando la idea del helado, pero Conan no perdía de vista al adolescente que veía por segunda vez ¿Quién sería?

Aoko y Kaito entraron a una pequeña boutique. Él recordó haber visto unas preciosas chinelas un tiempo atrás, por lo que usó esto como excusa frente a su huida. En la boutique aún se encontraban los pequeños calzados.

- ¡Qué perfectos te quedan, Aoko!- Kaito perdía entusiasmo, pero no podía salir de su propia trampa.

- Me sorprendes, Kaito ¿Desde cuándo te interesa ir de compras conmigo?

- ¡Ya basta! Siempre me criticas, y ahora que me preocupo por ti sospechas de mi… mejor te dejo…

- ¡Pero aún te debo!

Por la calle vieron pasar muchas patrullas en dirección al centro de Shibuya. Kaito sonrió al ver pasar al inspector Nakamori.

- ¡Es papá!- Aoko también lo vio pasar. – Es cierto. Kid anunció un golpe esta noche.

- ¿Quieres ir a molestar a tu padre mientras trabaja?- Kaito quiso provocar un poco a su amiga.

- ¡Cómo crees! Ese ladrón tiene sus horas contadas. Mi padre esta vez de seguro lo atrapará.

- Seguramente, Aoko.- dijo con displicencia Kaito mientras salía de la boutique seguido por Aoko.- Por ahora sólo me interesa mi helado.

Unos minutos más tarde ambos estaban sentados en la gelatería tomándose sendos postres chocolatados, mientras los últimos dibujos esperaban ser pintados. La tarde comenzaba a caer y Kaito empezaba a preocuparse por la presencia tan cercana de Aoko al lugar del robo. Ella nunca había visto al ladrón de cerca, aunque en el pasado tuvo dudas sobre Kaito por las sospechas de su padre y lo que se podía ver del ladrón por televisión. Pero sus incertidumbres quedaron olvidadas cuando él la acompañó a ver una película justo el día de un atraco de Kid. Sólo Kami-sama sabía las mil y un penurias que tuvo que pasar él para alejar las sospechas de la mente de Aoko. Ahora debía encontrar la manera de separarse de ella sin que desconfiara.

Dejó su copa completamente vacía, amaba el chocolate, y se levantó supuestamente al baño, aunque sólo quería contactarse con Jii-chan.

- Soy yo. ¿Está todo listo?

Del otro lado su asistente le explicaba la posición de la policía.

- De acuerdo, Jii. Recuerda… como siempre mantente atento. Confío en ti. ¡Ah! Después de esto… deseo… decirte algo, Jii-chan… - Kaito estaba algo arrepentido de haber sido tan duro con su asistente días atrás.

Volvió junto a Aoko y notó que su copa había sido recogida, ella aún no terminaba su tazón de chocolate. Sacó las láminas que esperaban ser pintadas. Tenía la excusa perfecta para separarse de ella.

- Comienza a hacer frío, Aoko. Termina pronto que aún tenemos que pintar esto y no tengo ganas de pasar otra noche con insomnio- Kaito miró de mala gana a su amiga.

- Perdón por mantenerte ocupado anoche, Kaito. Pensé que te preocupabas por mí.

- Claro que me preocupo por ti, pero si tu te enfermas no podremos terminar este monstruoso trabajo.- Kaito era un gran actor. Estaba logrando enfadar a la chica-.

- Así que tus intenciones siempre fueron esas, eh…

- ¡Pues claro! Quién querría quedarse contigo toda la noche. Además roncas muy fuerte.

- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso, tonto!- Aoko se avergonzó del comentario de su amigo-.

- ¡Pues es verdad! Pareces un motor a todo reven…

Aoko levantó su tazón de chocolate y golpeó fuertemente la mesa con el. El líquido saltó mojando el rostro de Kaito, manchando la mesa y parte de los dibujos que él tenía allí.

- ¡Los dibujos! ¡Eres imposible, Aoko! ¡Ahora no lograremos terminarlos a tiempo!

- ¡¡Es tu culpa!!

- ¿Mi culpa? ¡Acaso yo ensucié los dibujos! No los haré de nuevo ¡Hazlos tú!

- ¡Esto no hubiera pasado si no me hubieras insultado! ¡¡Eres un sucio egoísta!!

Los comensales miraron a la pareja que gritaba sin pudor. Kaito miró a su alrededor y avergonzándose dejó el valor del helado y se fue molesto. Aoko tomó los dibujos y también dejó el valor del producto alejándose molesta y avergonzada de lo sucedido hacia su casa.

Kaito avanzó por una callejuela y subió al tejado de un edificio por la escalera de emergencia. Desde la esquina superior observó a su amiga hasta que se perdió de su vista.

- Algún día seré libre y te trataré como mereces, Aoko.

- Señorito…

- Jii-chan, como siempre tan puntual.

- Tenga cuidado, señorito Kaito. ¿Está preparado?

- Es la hora de la verdad. Kaitou Kid hará magia hoy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El dueño de la joyería, Mizuno Karasuma, estaba histérico. Había millones en juego y el ladrón más buscado de todo el mundo lo visitaría a él. Pero su tormento no sólo venía por ese lado sino también por la presencia policial.

- Kid nunca antes ha robado una joyería. ¿Tiene alguna sospecha de qué es lo que podría querer?

- Ninguna, inspector Nakamori. – El señor Mizuno sudaba pues tenía clarísimo el objetivo de Kid, pero no podía revelar su propio delito-.

- Tenemos toda la cuadra cercada. Esta vez Kaitou Kid no fue tan claro en mostrar sus intenciones, pero sabemos que estará aquí a las 9 en punto.

- Por favor, inspector. Esta joyería es lo único que tengo, se lo encargo mucho.

- Atraparemos a Kid, téngalo por seguro.

La Joyería Mizuno se veía espléndida, muy elegante. Con vitrinas que a todas luces eran más costosas que las propias baratijas que allí había. Era amplia a pesar de estar dentro de un centro comercial y tenía vigas de madera al estilo de las casas hispanas. Era sin duda una joyería para el bolsillo del común de las personas. Había fantasías, plata y oro, pero el strass coronaba casi todas las joyas de las vitrinas.

Kaito observaba desde el interior del pedestal de una vitrina. Durante la semana había entrado a la joyería unas tres veces supuestamente para arreglar el desperfecto eléctrico que él mismo provocó antes. Aprovechándose de esos momentos se había procurado un espacio en el lugar donde estaba y había descubierto que el lugar estaba lleno de pasadizos tras las murallas y todos comunicaban con el techo y la salida de emergencia.

El inspector miraba la hora en su reloj y daba las mismas órdenes una y otra vez. Arengaba a sus policías y estos respondían enérgicamente.

Cinco segundos antes cayeron del techo cinco plumas de grulla.

Los policías quisieron subir a las vigas del recinto, pero Nakamori keibu impuso detenerse. En ese preciso instante una pequeña explosión se sintió y el humo rodeó la sala. Al disiparse Kaitou Kid estaba trepado en cuclillas encima de una vitrina.

- Buenas noches, inspector.

- Kaitou Kid… ¡Atrápenlo!

- Antes que haga una tontería quería decirle algunas verdades sobre este local. No es así, señor Mizuno.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Vamos señor… cuéntele al inspector por qué esta joyería, que parece no tener gran valor con sus baratijas, resulta tan próspera y lujosa… ¿No se atreve? Pues bien…

Kaitou Kid saltó y recogió las plumas de grulla seguido por la atenta mirada de los policías. De pronto volteó y se dispuso a lanzar una de ellas con energía hacia el pedestal de una vitrina.

- Uno.

De pronto un sonido agudo surcó el espacio y una daga se incrustó en el pedestal hacia el que Kid disparó la pluma. La pluma había desaparecido y en su lugar aparecía un arma blanca. La sonrisa de Kid bajo su sombrero fue lo único que pudieron ver los agentes.

Los policías corrieron tras Kid, quien también comenzó a correr esquivando las brazadas para intentar detenerlo. De pronto volteó y sin detenerse volvió a contar:

- Dos

Una nueva pluma fue lanzada a la velocidad del rayo y su sonido agudo pasó zumbando los oídos de los policías. Así una nueva daga se incrustó en otro pedestal.

- ¡Es brujo!- chillaron los policías muertos de miedo-.

- Hoy soy peligroso, inspector Nakamori- Kid dejó ver su único ojo visible por encima de las plumas.

La voz de uno de los agentes cruzó la joyería.

- ¡Disparen!

El inspector tembló. Kid era un ladrón, pero nunca había sido tan agresivo lanzando cuchillos o disparando de verdad. Matarlo era lo que menos quería.

Los disparos resonaron en cada esquina. Kid se escondió tras la vitrina principal. Los vidrios quebrados volaron por todas partes transformándose en un polvillo peligroso.

- ¡Alto el fuego!- gritó Nakamori.

- Tres. – Y un nuevo pedestal fue ensartado por una daga

Un sonido de engranajes se escuchó desde una pared. El dueño de la joyería que había estado en una de las patrullas entró corriendo al recinto. Al aparecer en la escena, Kaitou Kid saltó hacia él y lo amenazó con una de las dagas.

- Entra a ver el final de tu antro.

Con un rehén. Eso sí que era nuevo. Kid jamás tomaba rehenes, pero esta vez al parecer, había razones poderosas. Avanzaron de manera que Kaito pudo recuperar cada daga y hasta quedar frente al último pedestal.

- Aprieta el switch, Mizuno-san.

- No puedo… si lo hago me matarán.

- Entonces lo haré yo.- Kaitou mostró a su policial público la cuarta pluma y en un momento la enterró transformada en una daga en el pedestal cercano.

Se abrió una puerta desde la que se veía una escalera alfombrada. Los policías seguían apuntando a Kid, mientras él y su rehén comenzaban a avanzar por el corredor descubierto.

- Vamos inspector. Lo invito a entrar. Hay cosas que me gustaría mostrarle.

- Ladrón traidor. ¿Ahora eres asesino?

- ¡Cómo puede pensar así de mí, inspector! Le prometo que mientras ustedes no atenten contra mi persona este sujeto seguirá tan tristemente vivo como sea posible.

Kid subió por las escaleras con su rehén bien sujeto. Mizuno apenas se podía las piernas, pues sabía que los estaban observando. Desde una rendija en la muralla los seguía con la mirada una sombra.

Al llegar a un segundo nivel Nakamori no daba crédito a lo que veía. Una exhibición de joyas valiosísimas y armas de todo tipo se apostaban glamorosamente cuál museo. La escalera alfombrada daba a pisos superiores.

- Nakamori keibu… Le presento la real sala de exhibiciones de la joyería… o debería decir… ¿"la real sala de exhibiciones para el mercado negro"?

- ¿Qué significa esto Mizuno- san?

- No lo sé. Nunca lo había visto.

- Curioso… todos escuchamos cuando te negaste a apretar el último switch que daba la clave para poder entrar. ¿Por qué?... ¡Oh! Allí está mi premio… ¿La conoce inspector? La Luna de Parody… un diamante amarillo de 24 quilates, en forma de pera. Perteneció a una famosa actriz hollywoodense. Desapareció después de un robo cuando ella murió.

- ¡Arréstenlos!- arengó Nakamori.

Kaito empujó al joyero que cayó directamente en las manos de los policías, y arrojó la quinta daga quebrando la vitrina que protegía la joya, la que saltó directamente a las manos de Kaitou Kid. La daga siguió su curso ensartándose muy cerca del pasadizo que había usado para llegar hasta el piso. Kid se despidió y huyó por las escaleras arriba.

Los policías subieron tras él. El inspector, que esta vez estaba preparado, pidió a sus hombres parapetados en el techo que estuvieran atentos pues Kid iba hacia allí. Nadie sabía que la sombra seguía los pasos del ladrón desde el interior de un pasadizo tras otra muralla. Así lo vio entrar a uno de los pasadizos ocultos detrás del muro a lo largo de las escaleras.

Kaito agradecía que el lugar tuviera tantos escondites. Se notaba la mano de la mafia en el lugar, pues estaba diseñado para esconderse en casos como este. Se asomó cuidadosamente a la azotea y, sin salir de su escondite, observó a la luz de la luna la joya que acababa de robar. Para su desdicha esta no era la que buscaba. Con desazón se devolvió para recuperar la quinta daga lanzada.

Escuchó con atención las voces de los policías. Habían arrestado a Mizuno- san y comenzaban a bajar con él. Era su oportunidad.

Al tomar la daga la sombra salió de su escondite y azotó a Kaito contra la muralla dejándolo aprisionado con una pistola en la sien. Unos diez a doce hombres fornidos salieron de sus escondites corriendo en dirección al arrestado.

- Kaitou Kid… me habían dicho que siempre te adelantabas a los atracos, pero no había tenido el privilegio de verte cara a cara.

- La verdad… yo no te veo la cara… Que… poco caballeroso…- Kaito había desarrollado un fino sentido del humor aún en los más tensos momentos-.

- Silencio, ladrón. Veo que esta no es la joya- El sujeto encontró la joya en los bolsillos de Kid- Después que eliminaste a Snake en ese accidente del tren su jefe escuchó de ti, así que ya no tienes salvación. Ahora soy yo el encargado de vigilarte…

- ¿Y quién eres?

El sujeto volteó violentamente a Kaito para quedar frente a frente y en una fracción de segundos él sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su hombro izquierdo. Aprisionándolo contra la muralla el sujeto usó la última daga china para herirlo.

- Un viejo amigo, Kid. ¿Eh? ¿Que sucedió contigo? ¿Por qué te ves tan joven? ¡Acaso ya la encontraste!

- Maldito…

- No sé qué te hiciste, Kid, pero sabes que siempre quise acabar contigo…- el sujeto tomó la daga aún clavada en el hombro de Kaito y comenzó a girarla sádicamente-.

Kaito gritó presa del dolor. La policía, que buscaba en los pisos superiores lo escuchó y todos se dirigieron hasta allá.

- Eso es para que te acuerdes de tu compañero… Pisco.

El sujeto soltó al joven ladrón y, guardando la joya en su bolsillo, huyó a través de un pasadizo secreto. Kaito escuchó forcejeos y gritos en el primer nivel, así como disparos de grueso calibre. Pudo quitarse la daga y guardarla junto a las otras en su bolsillo interno. Volteó y corroboró que su sangre manchaba el muro.

- Si la descubre la policía me atraparán.

Con su propia capa limpió de prisa. Usó el pasadizo anterior y desapareció huyendo hacia el tejado y rogando que los policías hubieran abandonado la azotea. Los helicópteros iluminaban las salidas de calle pues se les avisó de un atraco armado a los policías con heridos y un muerto.

Kaito salió con dificultad, pero la suerte siempre lo acompañó, por lo que corrió lo más rápido que pudo y saltó abriendo sus alas delta rumbo a la azotea del hotel que antes había acordado con Jii. Pudo ver que abajo había un gran alboroto: disparos al aire, autos negros pasaban disparando y la policía respondiendo incluso con helicópteros y fuerzas especiales. Lo que Kid había destapado era enorme.

A lo lejos su asistente notó el errático vuelo del alas delta. A unos metros del edificio, notó que Kaito estaba aterrizando de emergencia pues estaba desmayándose.

Lo acercó rápidamente y le quitó su capa con la que hizo un improvisado vendaje. Rápidamente le cambió la ropa que tenía dispuesta desde el principio y le puso su propia chaqueta, ocultando entre sus ropas el sombrero y el monóculo.

- ¡Señorito Kaito, respóndame!

- Jii… chan… El acto… salió… perfecto…

- ¿Pero qué sucedió?, ¿Quién le hizo esto?

Pronto la policía notó su error al despreocuparse del tejado. No estaban seguros de si los sujetos armados eran compinches de Kid. Los helicópteros avanzaban hasta donde ellos estaban. Sus luces alumbraban cada azotea, pero Jii había tomado la precaución de ocultarse dentro de la bodega eléctrica.

- Sólo quería… desbaratar ese antro… Jii… No… pensé que… estarían allí… y que esto pasaría…

- ¿Pero quién?

- Él parecía… conocer… a mi padre… Me confundió con él… su nombre era… Pisco.

- ¡¡Qué!! – Jii conocía ese alias y supo en ese mismo instante que Kaito estaba en la mira de la facción más peligrosa de aquellos delincuentes.- Señorito Kaito, ya basta. Debemos curar esa herida. Ya la revisé por lo que deberé coserla. Si todo sale bien no será necesario ir al hospital.

- Gracias, Jii-chan.

- Lo llevaré por algunos pisos, pero levantaremos sospechas así que deberá salir caminando del edificio.

- De acuerdo, Jii.

El tiroteo dejó de sonar. La policía no pudo arrestar a nadie pues algunos lograron huir y los que no, se suicidaron.

El auto aguardaba abajo. El público del hotel vio salir a un joven ebrio y un anciano que lo ayudaba a caminar.

* * *

Holis!!!

Al fin puedo publicar mi tercer capítulo. Uf!!! me costó horrores terminarlo porque, tal como les mencioné anteriormente, los casos son lo que más me cuesta crear. Y ya ven que me costó como mínimo 3 semanas publicar esto. ¿Cómo lo hará Aoyama que además debe dibujarlos? Bueh... por eso a él le pagan por hacerlo y además tiene asistentes ¬¬

Este capítulo me salió maratónico, lo sé U_U pero no deseaba cortarlo puesto que ya lo había anunciado en el anterior capítulo.

Respecto a los anuncios... Ahora si ordené los capítulos, ovas (estos con mucha dificultad) y pelis de DC relacionados con MK. Por lo que ahora tengo clarísima la secuencia de intervención de cada uno de mis capítulos. Pensé que debiera haber razones para que Kid se mostrara de esa forma en cada emisión relacionada con DC así que en mis fics entrego lo que a mi parecer podrían ser esas razones. En suma... serán bastantes capítulos, entre los que veremos a la galería de personajes de DC. A veces más integrados, otras veces no tanto, pero como lo prometido es deuda, no defraudaré a los fans de ShinxRan y HeijixKazu.

Rayos! estoy viendo que tengo 63 páginas escritas ya (en realidad es un poco más) y 11 capítulos enteros!!!!!! XD Creo que me entusiasmé escribiendo ._. En todo caso la recopilación de historias de MK no es menor... son como 40 capítulos (de aproximadamente 38 historias)

Agradecimientos... a todos los que me leen anónimamente (Dejenme un mensajito ^_^) y a **MemoriesofKagome** por dejarme review!!!

El próximo capítulo: "Aprendiendo del padre" (con la conclusión de este capítulo)

Detalles y explicaciones: 

1) ¡SIIII! es Pisco. Este capítulo mío está después de la película "El mago de fin de siglo" de DC y antes del capítulo 176-178 (Donde matan a Pisco) según investigué, las fechas de emisión debieran apoyarme. 9_9

2) Aunque no lo parece, me pareció necesario incluir a Conan en este capítulo pues tengo que hilar la historia o sino lo tendría que hacer aparecer por "generación espontánea" más adelante. XD

3) glosario:

a) MC: Obvio... el famoso restaurante con arcos dorados. Yo lo vi en DC. Ran y Sonoko pasan al lado de un Mc Donald cuando caminan por allí. Seguro que de verdad existe.

b) Luna de Parody: El nombre real de la joya es "Luna de Baroda" y perteneció a Marilyn Monroe. Parody es un apellido y suena muy significativo en tanto que es una linda "parodia" a dicha joya. ^_^


	4. Cap 4: Aprendiendo del padre

Perdón por la demora. Aquí les dejo este capítulo que ha sido un parto poder terminarlo porque he estado bastante alejada de libros y computadores por la incapacidad de centrarme mucho tiempo en pantallas blancas (que me dan mareos XD) Además esto de escribir historias de misterio es bastante dificil porque hay que pensarlas de atrás para adelante y no como lo escribí en el capítulo 3. Pero bueno... Espero que disfruten esta nueva entrega, la próxima vendrá durante la semana. Así que les recomiendo que lean Magic Kaito tomo 4 antes de poder leer le próximo capitulo, que si no, tendrán que leer un resumen (el que intento no rebele demasiado, pero que sirva para que puedan entender el capitulo.)

Saludos.

Disclaimer: Declaro que estos personajes son de Gosho Aoyama. Yo sólo disfruto creando a sus costillas y provocando el revuelque de huesos de Conan Doyle y Maurice Leblanc. XD

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Aprendiendo del padre.**

_Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños: _

_El sábado tuve mi fiesta, pero de todas maneras _

_quiero compartirla contigo, pues no todo salió bien._

_La cita es en el lugar del desastre que yo no provoqué_

_y aunque no estaré allí seré…_

_El niño en el espejo._

Conan ya no dormía plácidamente en la habitación junto a Kogoro. Nuevamente había tenido pesadillas con Ran. Junto a su cama miraba su rostro tranquilo bañado por los últimos rayos de luna esa madrugada. Sus labios estaban levemente entreabiertos. El verdadero Conan, Shinichi, tragó saliva. ¿Cuándo sería el día en que podría confesar a Ran sus sentimientos y deseos correctamente? De rodillas, a la altura de su rostro se dejó llevar por un impulso y se acercó lentamente al rostro de ella. Se imaginó mirando el espectáculo en un espejo: un niño, un pobre niño, robándole un beso a su tutora, unos cuantos años mayor, sin que ella se diera cuenta. A unos centímetros de su boca, se sintió patético. Deseó poder besarla, pero nunca se perdonaría esa falta de caballerosidad y su propia pérdida de la esperanza. Si la besaba sería con su consentimiento, y eso no podría ser hasta que él recuperara su verdadero cuerpo.

De pronto tuvo el presentimiento de que alguien lo llamaba. Agudizó el oído y escuchó pasos en la planta baja. Salió de la habitación y del tercer piso, avanzando por las escaleras en puntillas. Cuando llegó al descansillo del segundo piso vio la silueta de Kid dejando algo en el buzón de la agencia. Bajó lo más silencioso que pudo pero Kaitou de pronto miró hacia arriba apoyándose en la muralla del estrecho pasillo. Estaba desvaneciéndose de nuevo.

- ¡Kid!- Kaitou lentamente se arrastró por la pared hasta caer al piso sentado. Conan bajó rápidamente sin hacer ruido.

- No te preocupes, tantei- kun. La nota te lo explicará todo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Son los riesgos de ser un ladrón.- Kaito lo miró detrás de su monóculo con las mejillas coloradas por la fiebre.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Conan frunció el ceño.

- Sólo para divertirme. Tengo unas hermosas chicas esperándome, que cuidarán de mí y me harán sentir muy a gusto.- dijo maliciosamente.

- ¿Por qué has venido?… Un momento… ¿Cómo pudiste llamarme?

- Yo no te llamé. Parece que sólo es una coincidencia… muy conveniente. Tal vez estemos conectados con el hilo rojo del destino… ¿Quién sabe? Bueno… Después de todo no fue necesaria mi invitación. Nos vemos.- Y en una nube de humo desapareció.

- Ese sujeto… - Conan estaba seguro de haber sido llamado por el ladrón.

Buscó en el buzón y encontró la invitación. La leyó y al momento comprendió lo que Kid quería.

- Estás herido… Esta vez no puedes defenderte solo ¡Eh!

Horas más tarde Conan se había encargado de involucrar a Kogoro en el caso del asalto a la joyería.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dos días antes…

- ¿Cómo llegué aquí, Jii-chan? ¿Mamá lo sabe?

Kaito abrió los ojos notando que se encontraba en el cuarto secreto. Jii estaba preparando vendajes.

- Silencio señorito, ya sabrá los pormenores. Ahora terminaré de vendarlo y estará como siempre.- Jii sonrió ampliamente lo que tranquilizó al joven mago. Acto seguido continuó vendándolo-.

- Ese hombre… pensó que yo había encontrado a Pandora… Me confundió con mi padre. Él conoció a mi padre.

- Seguramente… el señor Toichi conoció muy bien a algunos de esos miserables.

Kaito miró fijamente a Jii, pero en su mirada no había reproche ni desconfianza como en la conversación de una semana atrás. El mago reconoció que una persona tan fiel como Jii debía tener sus razones para no confiarle ciertas cosas.

- Te pido disculpas por como te traté antes… Pero Jii… Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sabes…

- No se preocupe, señorito. Entiendo lo que pueda estar sintiendo… Pero su padre me hizo prometer bajo tabú que ciertas cosas no se las diría.

- ¡Pero debe haber algo que puedas decirme!

- Su padre era un hombre inteligentísimo, señorito… Todo lo pensó con antelación. Cada paso que avanzaba o retrocedía tenía alguna razón. No las puedo saber todas, y me dio a conocer muy poco… Estoy seguro que lo hizo para protegerme también.

- Tal vez por eso él no quiso que supiera su verdadera identidad.

- En eso se equivoca, señorito. Kuroba- san sí tenía intenciones de contarle, porque sabía que necesitaría de su ayuda.- Un silencio pesado se formó en el cuarto. El anciano continuó.- El que hoy usted sea Kaitou Kid obedece a una cadena de eventos que su fallecido padre había previsto y que él gatilló aún después de muerto… Tal vez le extrañó que después de tantos años volviera a aparecer Kid, que obviamente era yo… Kuroba- san me pidió que cuando Ud. tuviera 15 años y muy cerca de una fecha sensible (Ahora sé a qué se refería) llamara la atención de los policías, en especial de Nakamori keibu… La señorita Aoko también era parte de la cadena. Su padre siempre supo que usted y ella… seguirían siendo amigos…- Jii- chan miró a Kaito de reojo, pues en ese momento seleccionó muy bien las palabras buscando ocultar lo que tanto él como su padre sabían desde que ellos eran pequeños- Un mago siempre tiene su orgullo y el hecho de que un ladrón use trucos de magia, unido a la sensibilidad de la fecha, naturalmente provocarían que usted descubriera este cuarto secreto. Seguramente usted muchas veces tocó el cuadro desde afuera, pero nunca como ese día se percató de este lugar.

- Es cierto… Es como si hubiera tenido un temporizador para abrirse… ¡Qué misterios ocultaba papá! Quisiera saber más sobre él, Jii-chan.

- Y lo sabrás, Kaito.

Konosuke Jii terminó de vendar a Kaito y retrocedió hasta el dispositivo de apertura del cuarto secreto, movió las palancas como si se tratara de una caja fuerte, escuchando sonidos, moviendo con delicadeza, hasta que de pronto se sintió un click.

Silenciosamente se abrió una muralla corredera en el otro extremo del cuarto. Ante los ojos de Kaito apareció una biblioteca estrecha en la que además había artefactos que él no había visto en años.

Tu padre no me permitió contarte sus secretos, pero me dejó órdenes pues quería que tuvieras esto cuando estuvieras listo, seguramente sabiendo que tu sabrías muchos más que yo, pues eres su hijo. Son sus memorias y manuales de magia, Kaito.

Jii vio como su joven amo entró a la biblioteca secreta aturdido. Observó cada libro sin tocarlo, como si se tratara de las joyas más finas de la Tierra. Los ojos del joven mago se pusieron vidriosos, y en un momento estuvo a punto de sacar uno de los libros, pero terminó mirando a Jii por unos breves segundos antes de caer al suelo. Tenía fiebre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Kaito? ¿Kaito?.- Aoko intentaba despertar a su amigo.

- Aoko… ¿Dónde estoy? - Kaito se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Estaba desorientado, no sabía que día era ni si lo vivido en el cuarto secreto había sido un sueño o la realidad.

- Estás en tu cuarto, Kaito. Vine a visitarte porque me extrañó que hoy no fueses al Instituto sabiendo que teníamos una presentación muy importante. Tu madre ya avisó a la escuela que estás enfermo…

- Me siento muy mal –confesó el chico levantando con dificultad el brazo izquierdo y rearmando mentalmente lo sucedido los días anteriores-.

- Tranquilo. La fiebre te ha bajado un poco. Siento haberte contagiado la gripe. En compensación te traje el diario, supuse que te gustaría leerlo, aunque me arrepentí un poco después de leer la portada.- Aoko gesticuló molesta.

El mago se sentó abruptamente en la cama y tomó el informativo bruscamente de manos de Aoko. Debía saber qué había sucedido el sábado durante su robo. Los titulares aseguraban la complicidad de Kid con los misteriosos hombres y anunciaban que aún no se encontraban pistas de Kid el ladrón y sus secuaces. Afortunadamente no había muerto ningún policía, aunque sí hubo muchos heridos, y el único que lamentó todo lo ocurrido fue Mizuno Karazuma quien falleció víctima del tiroteo. La nota incluía las entrevistas a algunos policías que aseguraban no tener pistas que incriminaran directamente al ladrón de joyas con los asesinos, pero era una posibilidad que no descartaban y que las investigaciones iban por ese rumbo.

Kaito, furioso, cerró violentamente el diario ante la mirada atónita de Aoko. El chico pensó en lo injusto que era involucrarlo a él en ese atentado cuando sólo había pretendido darle una pista a la policía sobre ese podrido lugar.

- ¿Kaito, qué sucede?- Su amiga lo sacó del ensimismamiento.

- Pensaba en lo cerca que estuvimos de estar en ese tiroteo el sábado. Hubiese sido muy peligroso.- Kaito se lamentó de haber cerrado tan brusco el diario porque el hombro le dolía horrores.

- Pero no tenías que enojarte por eso. Lo importante es que no estuvimos ahí y nada pasó, Kaito. Ahora, en lo que debes concentrarte es en recuperarte. Jii-chan me dijo que te encontró muy mal el sábado después que nos separamos. Siento no haberme dado cuenta que estabas así. Fui tan egoísta…

- No, Aoko. La verdad es que… - Kaito volvió a caer presa de la fiebre-.

- Basta, necesitas descansar. Pasaré todas las tardes a visitarte para que puedas descansar bien y también te traeré las tareas y deberes para que no te atrases.

Después de un toque, la puerta se abrió y la señora Kuroba entró con una fuente de agua fría y paños secos. Lucía preocupada. Kaito la miró, y con una amable y amplia sonrisa para ambas dijo:

- Estoy bien… Estaré mejor si tengo a estas dos mujeres cuidando de mí.

Al otro día muy temprano, Kaito despertó con las ideas más claras, pero con muchas molestias aún. Debía asegurarse que la policía dejara de sospechar de él y se encaminara en la ruta correcta de investigación. Haría una visita a un conocido… Se vistió rápidamente y escribió una nota en una tarjeta blanca que metió dentro de un sobre. Luego salió rumbo al barrio de Beika.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una hora más tarde, justo antes de que los primeros rayos de sol aparecieran, Kaito logró aterrizar con bastante esfuerzo en el balcón de su pieza. Tuvo que aferrarse a los muros para conseguir llegar hasta el cuarto secreto. Allí se quitó el traje y volvió a su pijama. Necesitaba dormir. La cabeza le daba vueltas, el hombro le ardía, y la fiebre no cedía.

Estaba por retirarse a su cuarto cuando decidió echar un vistazo a la biblioteca antes de volver. En la biblioteca oculta de Toichi Kuroba esa semana Kaito pasaría muchas horas encerrado buscando respuestas, aprendiendo cosas y recordando otras tantas. Había muchísimos cuentos de ladrones, pillos y detectives: Maurice Leblanc, Arthur Conan Doyle, Agatha Christie, títulos como Robin Hood, la Pimpinela Escarlata, el Burlador de Sevilla, El rey de los ladrones, Alí babá y los cuarenta ladrones, "El ladrón de Arte" (estaba bastante maltrecho, pero se notaba había sido uno de los favoritos de su padre). Otros muchos libros de la literatura mundial se encontraban allí, todos eran excelentes ediciones de lujo, una joya en sí mismos.

Tres libros llamaron su atención: "Memorias" y "Manual de conocimientos útiles para el mago" ambos escrito con la caligrafía de su padre, y por último "La condesa de Cagliostro" de Maurice Leblanc, una edición de lujo, muy vieja y muy gastada. Luego Kaito se dio cuenta que con el paso del tiempo se habían borrado algunas sílabas escritas por su padre que decían "1412", tachado, y más abajo "Kaitou Kid".

"La condesa" fue lo primero que abrió. Pasó la vista, pero sólo había reseñas de números, citas y frases destacadas. En su portada, con caligrafía de su padre decía claramente "Poker face". Sin duda había sido el libro favorito de su padre. Decidió abandonar ese libro y se centró en "Memorias". Abrió una página al azar y se encontró con los recuerdos…

**"Nuestro viaje a España"**

Diciembre 11

El vuelo fue estupendo. La azafata… encantadora… El hotel "Carmen"… Las maletas de la compañía…

Diciembre 13

El show estuvo genial… … Los otros magos de la compañía… … La cena… delicia… Pronto conoceré al maestro dueño del "anillo flamenco".

Diciembre 14

Anoche durante el concierto Kaito tomó mi mano fuertemente. Estaba embelesado, casi encantado como una serpiente por el sonido y los hábiles dedos del guitarrista que interpretaba un tema de fuertes raíces árabes. Sus ojitos no perdían ningún movimiento. Yo también miraba sus manos, especialmente el anillo del maestro. ¿Cómo puede tocar con semejante peso en los dedos? Por suerte la luna llena estaba en su apogeo y no fue necesario robar la joya. Aquí en España hay muchísimos shows al aire libre.

Diciembre 15

Hace unos momentos Kaito se acercó a mí con la mitad del naipe inglés en cada mano. Movió sus manitos arriba y abajo, en cortos y precisos movimientos. De pronto noté que en cada movimiento estaba sacando una carta de un mazo para ponerlas bajo el mazo de la mano contraria utilizando asombrosamente rápido los deditos de la misma manera que lo había hecho el guitarrista de ayer. ¡Es increíble que mi hijo, tan pequeño, pueda tener esa habilidad en las manos! Debe haber visto mi cara de sorpresa porque se detuvo, me miró, sonrió y dijo:

Lo inventé hoy por la mañana. Aún debo practicar más… ¿Está bien?

Sólo pude responderle que si, pero ciertamente nunca había visto ese movimiento de dedos aplicado a la magia. Mi hijo es especial… y me ha dado una excelente idea… será un gran mago cuando crezca".

…

Kaito cerró las memorias y los ojos. Hacía muchos años que no lloraba por su padre, y ciertamente no rompería la norma ese día. La fiebre había cedido un poco, pero aún se sentía fatal. Tomó "Memorias" y se fue a su cuarto. Por suerte aún era muy temprano y su madre aún no se levantaba. Incapaz de poder seguir leyendo se durmió de nuevo.

Un par de horas más tarde, despertó con el delicado sonido de un lullaby que escuchara a sus padres cantarle desde la infancia. Abrió los ojos y vio a su madre abriendo las cortinas de su cuarto. Se sorprendió con el exquisito aroma del desayuno.

- Okaasan, no debiste molestarte. – Dijo él sentándose con dificultad, pues aún no podía apoyar el brazo izquierdo por culpa de su herida.

- No es una molestia. Atender a mi hijo es una bendición de kami-sama.

- ¿No debes ir a trabajar hoy?- Kaito se había dado cuenta que "Memorias" estaba a la vista de su madre. Ella no podía ver ese libro dando vueltas. De seguro le haría preguntas-.

- Si, pero tengo turno de noche.

- No se porqué te esfuerzas tanto en mantener ese empleo. No lo necesitamos.- el joven mago alcanzó el libro y lo guardó bajo su almohada.

- Tú ya estás grande y no hay mucho que hacer en casa. No puedo estar de ociosa, hijo. Me sentiría inútil y me aburriría. - La señora Kuroba se sentó en la cama de su hijo y le acomodó el desayuno.- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Kaito?

- Bien- mintió sonriendo Kaito a quién aún se le notaba la fiebre que no quería abandonarlo.

La señora Kuroba miró a su hijo de cerca, provocándole sonrojo. Con el anverso de su mano en la frente de Kaito le tomó la temperatura y luego, sin previo aviso, levantó el brazo izquierdo de su hijo. Kaito hizo una mueca de dolor y dejó escapar un gemido. Su madre lo miró atenta y seriamente, y él miró hacia un lado evitando la mirada de su madre.

- Jii-chan me contó. Te desvaneciste en la calle y al caer te golpeaste el hombro. ¿No es así? La próxima vez que te sientas mal no dudes en avisarme y pasaré por ti. ¿Pensaste que no sabría lo de tu hombro?

- Lo siento…

- Te cambiaré los vendajes.

- ¡No! Es decir… A… Aoko los cambió anoche antes de irse.- mintió.

- Hablando de ella. Vendrá todos los días a cuidarte, se gentil. Si quieres que ella sea tu enfermera personal no tengo inconvenientes.

La madre de Kaito salió del cuarto y este último al fin pudo quejarse del dolor sentido. Después del desayuno volvió a dormirse.

Eran las 2 de la tarde. Despertó hambriento. Miró a su alrededor y leyó la nota de su madre que encontró en el velador. Se levantó con dificultad y bajó hasta el primer piso para calentar la sopa. Mientras el microondas trabajaba Kaito repasaba mentalmente los hechos sucedidos. Encendió el televisor y buscó el canal de noticias para tratar de averiguar el avance de la investigación. Una entrevista hecha al famoso detective durmiente le indicó que todo estaba en buenas manos, las que no eran precisamente del viejo detective sino de unas muchísimo más jóvenes. Decidió que no podría seguir sin hacer nada, por lo que aguantó estoicamente el dolor de su hombro y se fue como un simple civil con una _simple_ mochila hacia la escena del delito.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La primera división tenía prioridad en resolver el homicidio, la tercera división esperaba poder intervenir en la investigación por la red de tráfico de armas y joyas existente, pero la segunda división, Nakamori a la cabeza, se tiraba de los pelos por no poder estar en la escena del delito. El inspector guardaba secretamente el convencimiento de que Kid no tenía nada que ver con el asesinato ni la red de tráfico.

Shiratori- san entró a la destruida sala de ventas. El cuerpo se encontraba boca arriba sangrando por todos los orificios que los disparos le provocaron. El examen balístico indicaba que se habían usado balas 7 mm. de diversas armas.

Los detectives Sato y Takagi, utilizando un láser portátil delinearon las posiciones desde las que fueron disparadas. La conclusión era evidente, el único blanco de los atacantes había sido Mizuno Karasuma, todo el tiroteo giraba en torno a la posición del occiso.

- Es extraño. Si Kid hubiera querido eliminar a Karasuma, no habría necesitado de cómplices. Tuvo la oportunidad para hacerlo de una sola vez. – Sato marcaba cada una de las balas en el suelo con números.

- Estamos hablando de Kaitou Kid… El tipo es brillante, jamás se ensuciaría las manos, al menos no directamente. Probablemente haya recurrido a sus cómplices para quitarse las sospechas de encima.- Shiratori tomó un par de fotos del cadáver y lo tapó.

- ¡No, Kaitou Kid jamás ha asesinado a nadie!- Nakamori keibu entró examinando directamente las marcas de las dagas lanzadas por Kid. – Kid es un ladrón, no un asesino, y se los puedo asegurar por todos los años que llevo persiguiéndolo.

- ¡Está diciendo que a mi padre lo asesinó un grupo de completos desconocidos!

Un muchacho delicado, lleno de maquillaje, apareció en el portal de la joyería. Al percatarse de un bulto tapado en el suelo corrió a su lado.

- ¡Padre!

- Lo sentimos. No puede acercarse al cadáver. Podrá verlo cuando esté en la morgue.- Takagi sujetó al hijo del joyero.

- Aún tienen a mi padre aquí, son unos desalmados. Uds. son una tropa de incompetentes que no han podido atrapar a ese asesino. ¡Kid es el asesino!

- Kid es un ladrón y no tenemos pistas que lo liguen directamente con el asesinato de su padre, Toru-kun.- Nakamori pidió refuerzos desde la puerta para sacar al desconsolado hijo-.

- Buscaré al mejor detective que pueda averiguar lo que le sucedió a mi padre y que pueda encerrar a ese asesino.- advirtió Toru Mizuno siendo arrastrado por los agentes de policía.

La desazón invadió al inspector Nakamori. Atrapar a Kid era el sueño que coronaría su carrera, pero las circunstancias apuntaban a que no sería por robo flagrante, sino por asesinato.

- Los peritos ya han recogido la información necesaria. Es hora de retirar el cuerpo.

El martes siguiente, Conan se encaminó hasta el lugar del incidente. Habían pasado dos días desde el hecho y las posibilidades de investigar al cadáver era muy bajas. Se lamentó no haberse interesado antes en el caso. La segunda y tercera divisiones de la policía se encontraban trabajando en el sitio y él no podía dejarse ver sin tener una excusa para estar allí, pero su buena estrella (o tal ves la buena estrella de Kid, quien sabe) le permitieron conocer a Toru Mizuno, hijo del joyero muerto, siendo expulsado nuevamente por la policía.

El cliente casi se arrojó a los brazos del señor Mouri al entrar a su oficina acompañado de Conan. Su excesiva delicadeza y femineidad molestó horriblemente a ambos, pues no paraba de llorar por su padre y alardear sus joyas falsas en cada uno de sus dedos. Finalmente Kogoro aceptó investigar el caso por los increíbles honorarios prometidos.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Ese miércoles, Conan avanzó siguiendo la pista de las dagas lanzadas por Kid. Todas coincidían con el testimonio entregado por Nakamori keibu. El pequeño detective había preguntado inocentemente a este si Kaitou Kid había vuelto por su daga a lo que se le respondió que al parecer el ladrón huyó dejando su última daga, sin embargo al examinar la escena esta ya no estaba.

El pequeño examinó atentamente la pared y notó una nueva muesca, muy pequeña, pero que coincidía con el tipo de corte de las dagas anteriores. Había una leve diferencia en el tono del color de la muralla alrededor de dicha muesca.

- ¿Qué observas, pequeño Conan?

- ¡Shiratori-san! – el detective apareció como un fantasma detrás del detective.

- Aún estamos buscando algunas pistas sobre el asesinato. Según los hechos relatados, Kid trajo a Mizuno hasta este nivel. Cuando él desapareció rumbo al techo los policías perdieron de vista a Mizuno. Los hombres que atacaron a los policías aparecieron desde este piso, pues el inspector Nakamori y sus hombres estaban en los pisos superiores. Además hay algo que no deja de darnos vueltas. El inspector asegura haber escuchado el grito de Kid en este piso aún cuando iba en su persecución piso arriba.

- Tal vez Kid fue herido.

Shiratori frunció el ceño y levantándose avanzó a la muralla contraria a la que Conan observaba. El pequeño detective seguía intrigado por la muesca y la mancha… una posible evidencia… El sonido del roce de los guantes de Shiratori hizo voltear a Conan. El silencioso detective vestía de traje y corbata, llevaba guantes blancos y llevaba un cinturón del que colgaba un rociador con un líquido celeste.

- ¿Pasadizos secretos?

- Estoy seguro que esto es…

Conan saltó al cinto de Shiratori y alcanzó el rociador. A un paso de esparcir el líquido sobre la mancha el detective levantó a Conan de la ropa y, sonriendo, quitó el luminol de sus manos.

- Deberías pedir las cosas, Conan-kun. Además no deberías estar en este lugar. Sobre esa mancha… la analizaremos para salir de dudas. Ahora mira esto.

Shiratori acercó a Conan a un pequeño desnivel de la muralla contraria, el que empujó con el hombro derecho y que dejó ver un estrecho pasillo con escaleras acolchadas.

- Ya sabemos cómo pudieron aparecer esos sujetos desde este nivel…

- Y de paso cómo Kid pudo huir de la policía.

- Ahora… ¿Realmente Kid pudo tener cómplices para un asesinato?

- Es tu sangre… – Conan silenciosamente miró la pequeña mancha en la pared y luego miró a Shiratori fijamente con las manos en sus bolsillos-. Por eso no quisiste usar el luminol, pues sabes que una pequeña muestra podría delatarte. Shiratori siguió observando la muralla. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa:

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

- Eso no importa. Lo importante aquí es que tenemos una evidencia muy importante… sobre quien es Kid el ladrón.

El silencio se posó entre ambos. Con sus sentidos aguzados podían escuchar la ruidosa investigación que se llevaba a cabo abajo, en el salón de ventas. Conan continuó centrándose en lo referente a la investigación.

- Puedo tomar la muestra de sangre como evidencia para desligarte de ese atraco, pero pondría en peligro tu identidad secreta ¿Estás seguro que deseas que siga adelante?

- Sabes la respuesta, tantei-kun.- Kaito estaba necesitando aire.

- También sabes que puedo denunciarte ahora mismo, Kid… o bien podría quedarme con la muestra para usarla cuando mejor me plazca.

- Sabrás mi secreto, pero yo también se el tuyo, Shinichi Kudo.- jadeó.

Kaito se sintió débil nuevamente, se inclinó apoyado en la muralla. Jadeaba tratando de tomar el aire que le estaba haciendo falta.

- Aún no estás bien. No entiendo porqué te arriesgaste a venir. Aunque… es extraño Si sólo fuiste herido por la daga solo tendrías fiebre si la daga hubiera estado oxidada ¿Desde cuando estás así?

Kaito miró al pequeño Conan. ¡Claro, cómo no se le había ocurrido antes! Ese tipo tuvo la daga en sus enguantadas manos, tal vez sin darse cuenta él hubiera envenenado la daga.

- Ten - Kaito extendió la daga con la que había sido herido a Conan. La daga había sido guardada cuidadosamente por Jii-chan, pues en esos momentos era imperativo ocultar pistas sobre Kaito, y su sangre seguía allí.

- Tal vez halles algo aquí, pero deberás devolvérmela…

- De acuerdo.

- Por otra parte… tal vez sea importante que sepas sobre la oscura relación entre el hijo del joyero y el contador… Por otra parte, tengo la sospecha de que el hombre que me atacó era independiente de aquellos que silenciaron a Mizuno.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Actuó y huyó solo… Esperaba por mí, mientras que los otros se sorprendieron al verme. Yo sabía que vendrían porque le seguía la pista a Mizuno desde hace días, eran sus compradores habituales, pero a ese sujeto nunca lo había visto… … …

Kaito respiró profundo.

- Ya vete.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al volver pasaban las cinco de la tarde. Aoko debía estar por llegar a su casa, y lo que menos quería era que lo regañara. Se metió a la cama cuidando de no dejar el libro a simple vista y, casi sin quererlo, se durmió.

Aoko tenía las llaves de Kaito, por lo que entró sin dificultad. Había pasado por su casa para dejar todo lo de la escuela y recoger unos sabrosos pastelillos que había preparado el día anterior. Vestía unas calzas negras y un vestido celeste bastante corto. Los delgados pabilos dejaban ver el color de los breteles de su ropa interior. Sus zapatitos celestes tipo chinita develaban sus pequeños pies. Se había puesto un colgante de fantasía: un trébol. Al subir al cuarto de su amigo con algunos picadillos, té y una fuente de agua fría se miró frente a un alto espejo del pasillo. Lucía linda y femenina: desde un corto tiempo su cuerpo ya no lucía tan plano. Giró sobre sus talones y notó que su silueta dejaba ver curvas muy suaves y coquetas por lo que sonrió y siguió hasta llegar al lado de Kaito.

Lo observó por unos segundos. Estaba tan sereno y tierno durmiendo. ¿Por qué no podría comportarse de esa misma manera con ella? Pensó en cambiarle los vendajes del hombro pues Jii-chan le había contado del golpe recibido. Su imaginación proyectó la situación e hizo que se ruborizara; ella creía que Kaito era bastante atractivo, se parecía mucho a Kuroba-san, le faltaba el bigotito y unos años más, pero ciertamente sería un hombre demasiado atractivo en unos años. Al mirarlo nuevamente recordó su torso y su pecho, tal como lo había visto la última vez que ambos fueron a la playa junto al curso. Tenerlo así y tan cerca de ella en una habitación a solas le causó cierta incomodidad. Sonrió nerviosa.

- ¿Aoko? - Kaito la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? ¡Kaito! ¿Q… Qui… Quieres que te cambie los vendajes?

- ¡Q… Queeeé!!! ¡Olvídalo. No necesito que me toques con esas manos tan poco delicadas!.- Si Aoko veía su herida estaría en serios problemas.

Aoko sintió la ofensa muy a pecho esta vez.

- ¿Pero qué te crees? ¡Trato de ayudarte y lo único que saco son tus insultos!

- ¡No dejaré que me toques! Podrías matarme y no te darías cuenta… Además mamá ya arregló mis vendajes.

- Pues entonces lo haré de nuevo, porque de seguro fue hace un buen rato.

- ¡No te acerques!

- Kaito… ¡Ven acá!- Aoko sonrió maléficamente e hizo un amenazante gesto con los dedos.

El joven mago trató de apoyarse para huir, pero el dolor fue tan intenso que cayó nuevamente a la cama y Aoko lo atrapó. La camisa del pijama era estirado una y otra vez. Las sábanas se desordenaron y comenzaron a enrollarse en ambos. Aoko sentía el desafío y respondía poniendo sus caras más grotescas, y Kaito trataba de deshacerse de su pequeña molestia. Un pie intentó alejar el rostro de Aoko, mientras que una mano trataba de alcanzar la punta de los vendajes bajo las telas. De un solo movimiento, Aoko enrolló el pie de Kaito en una sábana y lo inmovilizó, tal como su padre le había enseñado hacer con los malhechores. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba sobre Kaito y este la miraba cansado y con las mejillas coloradas. Hacía dos días una situación parecida había comprometido a su mejor amigo; ahora la comprometida era ella. Los segundos pasaron muy lentamente. Kaito intentó leer en los ojos de Aoko y pensó "¿Qué pretendes… dejándome sin aliento, tonta?".

Ella desvió su mirada, y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

- Lo siento. No quise ser…

- No te preocupes… - la interrumpió él un poco cansado.- Se que querías levantarme el ánimo. No necesito un cambio de nada, sólo quiero comer algo y dormir.

- Traje unos pastelillos. Espero que te gusten.

Ella se levantó y ordenó las sábanas de la cama para luego acomodar a Kaito con muchas almohadas antes de entregarle la bandeja. Él comió lentamente pero degustando la maravilla dulce que casi se deshacía en su boca. No dijo nada. No preguntó nada, pero sabía que Aoko los había hecho para él, porque eran de chocolate. Odiaba el te, pero ella lo había preparado pensando en él. Sentía en su rostro una calidez en sus mejillas. Sabía que estaba ruborizado, pero sabía que la fiebre era en parte responsable, y la agradeció, porque no estaba seguro de las cosas que pasaron por su mente y su corazón desde aquella última escena. Aoko mientras tanto se paseaba por el cuarto de Kaito ordenando algunas cosas de la escuela. De vez en cuando lo miró de reojo para saber si necesitaba algo. Cuando hubo terminado se sentó al lado del chico y comenzó a ponerlo al día con las asignaturas del colegio. El atardecer estaba llegando a su fin, y Kaito se rindió al sueño. Aoko al verlo se contagió de ese sueño y se acomodó encima de la cama. Olía tan bien.

Unos minutos más tarde Kaito reaccionó. Recorrió atentamente con la mirada los cabellos revueltos y el dulce rostro de su amiga y esta vez, sin nada que distrajera su atención, comenzó a dialogar con su corazón: "¿Desde cuando Aoko se ha puesto tan bonita? Tiene más curvas, su rostro está más iluminado y viste con más gusto. No puedo evitarlo… esa ropa tan provocativa que lleva hoy… resalta demasiado sus caderas y el pecho que acabo de descubrir… Y esa boca… En ese momento no pude recordarla. Ahora que recuerdo ¿Por qué cuando besé a esa otra chica vi el rostro de ella?... ¿Porqué hace dos días me descubrí azorado al tenerla tan cerca? No creo que… "

Kuroba Kaito no podía creer lo que estaba descubriendo. Sus pupilas no dejaban de mirar los labios de ella mientras intentaba completar en su mente aquella frase. Tragó saliva. Pero unos minutos no pudo pensar, su mente quedó en blanco.

Luego pensó que no podía ser, que debía estar confundido. Pensó en salir de dudas de una vez y para ello debía hacer algo que nunca antes habría pensado siquiera. Acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella. Sus labios se veían rosados y tiernos. Agudizó todos sus sentidos; no podía permitirse ningún error, pues estaba jugando con los sentimientos de su mejor amiga. Debía saberlo… debía besarla y comparar lo que había sentido con la heredera Suzuki. Centímetro a centímetro sintió cómo se le erizaba la piel y cómo una calidez lo recorría desde el estómago. "Estoy nervioso otra vez".

"Uno sólo" logró pensar justo antes de tocar sus labios y en el preciso momento en el que oyó la puerta de la casa abrirse y luego cerrarse. En un segundo volvió a su posición sin que Aoko sintiera nada. "Será mejor que simule dormir. No quiero que mamá también piense cosas que no son… supongo. Además realmente tengo algo de sueño".

Por la mañana se sentía bastante mejor. No recordaba en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero agradeció haber descansado tanto. Sabía que su madre no estaba, por lo que bajó por un chocolate caliente y volvió a la cama. El "Manual" lo esperaba en su cuarto. Leyó de un vistazo alturas mínimas de bases y soportes, leyes de la física y sus propiedades aplicadas a ejemplos, lugares óptimos de ensayo pero que la mayoría ya no existía, fórmulas químicas para preparar humo, explosiones y fuegos inocuos, cómo transformar aparatos, cómo abrir cerrojos y cerraduras, y un largo etcétera.

Entre las páginas del manual de pronto encontró dos hojas en blanco. Era extraño por lo que decidió echarle un vistazo al índice. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver que se incluía esas hojas en blanco titulándola "Kaito: cuatro ases y una jota".

Algo debía tener esa hoja. Debía ser tan importante que fue necesario dejarla en blanco. Probablemente tuviera alguna clave. Si él hubiera sido su padre ¿Cómo podría ocultar un código y a la vez dejarlo evidente a los ojos de su hijo? ¡Claro! Él lo sabía… ¡Poker face! De pronto estaban allí las mismas claves que se encontraban repartidas por todo el libro de Ársene Lupin, pero al final había un mensaje en clave:

_"Kaito:_

_Si puedes leer esto de seguro es porque ya eres Kaitou Kid y Jii-chan te reveló el lugar más secreto de la casa. También habrás descubierto la hoja en blanco de este libro, gracias a mi favorito, y habrás dilucidado las claves y notas al margen._

_Siempre te he amado con todo mi corazón, y esta despedida es lo peor que puede pasarle a un padre, pues se que debo desaparecer si quiero protegerlos a ti y a tu madre. Cuida de ella. Parece muy fuerte, pero es una delicada rosa. Y por favor… cuídate mucho. Se que eres mejor que yo, por lo que estoy seguro que lograrás lo que yo no pude lograr._

_Te confieso que soy autor de varios robos, pero sólo he robado joyas. Nunca he robado otra cosa y debes saber que todo lo he devuelto. Cualquier otro delito que se me achaque, no es responsabilidad mía sino de la Organización que tiene que ver con esto. Tampoco fui un miembro de ellos, sino que luché contra ellos, aún cuando me transformé en un enemigo público. Es algo que en realidad no lamento, pues lo volvería a hacer. Algún día sabrás toda la verdad, porque eres un niño brillante._

_Si pudiste leer este código entonces tienes en tu mente la clave para leer el resto. Te dejo mis "Memorias" y este "Manual de conocimientos útiles para el mago", son mi mayor tesoro, pues los escribí pensando en ti._

_Confía en Jii-chan. Es el más fiel amigo que puedes encontrar; además te enseñará cosas que yo no alcanzaré a enseñarte. Por favor, muéstrale las instrucciones que están en la última página de este libro. No debes subestimar nunca a quienes te enfrentarás. Son realmente muy peligrosos, y si llego a morir, probablemente sea por culpa de ellos. Con el tiempo descubrirán quién eres e intentarán atentar contra tus seres queridos. Confía en tu madre, ella es la mujer más sabia, inteligente y valiente que conozco. Por último quiero que sepas que la lista que encontraste en el cuarto secreto está incompleta. Busca en la biblioteca y encontrarás la más útil de todas._

_Sólo puedo decirte una cosa más sin que esta carta comprometa demasiado… Cuídate de la Organización, en especial de ella… la líder de la facción moderada. Si llega a verte deberás recurrir a la bella anciana y su compañero._

_Por último hijo, si algún día tienes la oportunidad de convertirte en un gran mago te ruego que no olvides la Compañía Hopper y todo lo que aprendimos durante las giras. Hay mucho que deberás averiguar y aprender de ellos._

_Tu padre que te ama muchísimo, Kuroba Toichi"_

_PD: Se amable con Aoko. Te quiere tanto._

Cuando terminó de leer, bajó el libro y quedó con la mirada perdida. De verdad tenía ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas no aparecían. Era como si la cara de póker que había aprendido de su padre, se le hubiera colado hasta el corazón. Al fin sabía de primera fuente la forma de actuar de su padre, pero le extrañaba que él no le contara las razones para actuar como Kid, ni cómo llegó a involucrarse con los sujetos que mencionaba. Al parecer su padre confiaba en que él podría averiguar la verdad por sí mismo, pero había ideas que no podía dilucidar ¿Por qué decía que no se arrepentía?, ¿Quién era la bella anciana y su compañero?, ¿A qué se refería con "la facción moderada de la Organización" y "ella"? ¿Por qué Aoko parecía ser tan importante para su padre?

Después de largos minutos en silencio, escuchó la llegada de su madre y sólo recién notó que se había repuesto de la herida. Lleno de un súbito optimismo bajó hasta la cocina para desayunar junto a ella. Prendió el televisor y el noticiario mañanero anunció el encarcelamiento del contador asociado a Mizuno Karasuma por asesinato y tráfico de armas y joyas. La confesión rebeló que Kid había arruinado sus planes de robar la joyería esa misma noche; con eso se probó que Kid era inocente del asesinato. Sin embargo la joya robada por Kaitou Kid no apareció.

Kaito sonrió. Seguiría siendo un ladrón de joyas.

- Qué bueno que ya te encuentras mejor, hijo. – su madre había notado su sonrisa.

- Sólo vine por un vaso de leche. Tienes un poco de café…

¡Otra vez esa costumbre, Kaito! No sé como tú y tu padre pueden encontrarle un sabor agradable a ese grano tostado que sabe tan amargo.

Kaito sonrió y luego bebió su leche de un trago. Comió una tostada y subió a su cuarto a preparar su nuevo día de clases.

&&&&&&&&&&

El curso conversaba animadamente dentro de la sala. Aoko conversaba con Keiko molesta por la desaparición de una nueva joya a manos de Kaitou Kid. De pronto una pequeña explosión asustó a todos y en el puesto inmediato a la chica apareció sentado y con unos intelectuales anteojos su mejor amigo.

- ¡Kaito!

- Aquí estoy. Listo para hacer más divertidas sus clases.- el chico sonrió llenando el lugar de papeles cayendo. Eran los resultados de las pruebas de la semana anterior.

- Kaito, la profesora se molestará.

- Tranquila, yo ya me encargué de eso.

Justo a su lado, sonó una voz que le resultó muy familiar.

- ¡Aoko, que bien te ves hoy!

- ¡Saguru- kun! ¿Cuándo volviste?

- Hoy. No pensaba volver tan pronto pero mi padre me contó de un atraco que Kid llevó a cabo por estos días y decidí… adelantar mi llegada.- Hakuba miró de reojo a Kaito.

- Bueno, Kid logró llevarse una joya que estaba perdida hace muchos años, la Luna de Parody. Supongo que seguirá perdida pues ya han pasado unos días y no se ha visto que Kid la devuelva.- Aoko sentenció.

- Eso suponiendo que Kid se haya llevado la joya… - Kaito no estaba dispuesto a ser insultado en su propia cara-.

- En ese caso… Kid o cualquier ladronzuelo podría quedarse con la joya, pero yo… quiero quedarme con la compañía de otra joya, mucho más bonita… ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Aoko?

La clase guardó silencio y los dos fueron el centro de atención. Aoko se sonrojó y Hakuba sostuvo su mano. El asombro de Kaito dio paso a su molestia. ¿Cómo Hakuba podía pensar que Aoko aceptaría?

- ¡ja, ja! ¿Cómo crees que esta chica podría decirte que sí, Hakuba? ¡Mírala, parece hombre de lo plana que es!

- ¡Kaito!- Aoko molesta tomó una silla, enfurecida.

- No te molestes, Aoko. Sólo lo dice porque su truco perdió protagonismo después de mi pregunta. Además debe estar ciego.

- Pues que yo recuerde tenemos exámenes pronto. Deberían pensar en ponerse a estudiar antes que en saliditas románticas.

- Más bien tú debieras preocuparte de esas cosas, Kaito, pues tus notas son horribles.

- Eso es asunto mío, y bueno, de acuerdo… hagan lo que quieran. Les aconsejo que vayan de romance a la estación de policía, tal vez la cafetería les tenga un pomposo pastel con forma de corazón.- molesto, el joven mago salió de la sala.

Aoko lo siguió con la mirada, La antipatía de su amigo por Hakuba ¿era real?

- ... O tal vez estás celoso, Kaito.- susurró.

- ¿Qué dijiste, Aoko?

- ¡Ah! Dije que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Me contarás lo que hiciste en el extranjero?

- ¡Claro!

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: "Después de Nightmare" (La recomendación es leer el tomo 4, capitulos 27 y 28)**

**Uf!!! que dificil me resultó escribir este capitulo U.U Es largo, lo sé, pero determina bastante cosas y situaciones del futuro. Espero perdonen mi falta de diligencia y lo plano que me parece este capitulo. **

**Saludines a todos, nos vemos pronto. (y déjenme reviews, please!!!!)**


	5. Capítulo 5: Después de Nightmare

**Lo prometido es deuda! **

**Les entrego esta semana el quinto capítulo de esta historia. Nuevamente les recomiendo leer Magic Kaito para poder entenderlo. **

**Bueno, agradecimientos a NocturnalKikyo y obviamente a MemoriesofKagome que me dejan mensajitos de ánimos. También a quienes me leen y no se animan a dejarme un review: Sepan que siempre les dedicaré la continuación de esta historia, de la que tengo muchísmos capítulso avanzados pero no en un orden estricto, así que en ocasiones me demoraré en colgar episodios. Pronto se vienen más casos y aparece una conocida parejita en escena, jejeje.**

**Saludos y ¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Después de Nightmare**

"El último viernes del año, a media noche,

Iremos juntos sembrando pesadillas para su deleite"

Nightmare (En _Magic Kaito. Tomo 4_)

Resumen:

Un ladrón internacional se alía con Kaitou Kid por las malas. El misterioso ladrón tiene fama de asociarse con los mejores ladrones del mundo por obtener el 50 por ciento de las ganancias, pero también es conocido por ser un cruel asesino. Su nombre es Nightmare.

Un famoso inspector de la INTERPOL, Jack Connery, llega desde el extranjero tras la pista de este ladrón internacional. Su conexión con Japón está en su hijo, cuya madre era japonesa. Este hijo tiene una grave enfermedad que lo obliga a estar vigilado por enfermeras. La enfermedad es operable pero cuesta millones.

Kid logra robar el objetivo prefijado por Nightmare y le entrega el botín, pero Kaito ya sabe que la tragedia es inminente.

Magic Kaito tomo 4, capítulos 27 y 28.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al otro día, Kaito prestaba atención a la clase de mala gana. Eso era bastante normal, pero aquel día el adolescente no evidenciaba su mala gana sino una melancolía mal disfrazaba. Se movía lentamente y hasta el momento nadie había sido víctima de sus bromas ni su encantador (pero burlón) sentido del humor. Había llegado a la hora justa y trabajaba según lo pedido por los profesores de las clases.

Aoko no dejaba de observarlo. Él había resuelto todos los ejercicios dados por la maestra y ahora miraba por la ventana un punto muerto en el cielo. De pronto iluminó levemente su rostro un esbozo de sonrisa en sus labios al ver una paloma blanquísima, pero su mirada estaba muy triste. ¿Qué podría tenerlo tan triste?

Al lado de Aoko, Saguru notó el lento entristecimiento de la chica. El detective siguió la mirada de su amiga y vio exactamente lo mismo que Aoko: un Kaito diferente, con una mirada sin objetivos, ni sueños y una pena infinita.

Horas más tarde, Aoko y Keiko avanzaban charlando animadamente por el jardín delantero de la escuela. Kaito las seguía en silencio. La jornada había terminado y debían preparar detalles para un trabajo escolar por lo que debían ir a casa de Aoko.

Antes de salir Saguru apareció corriendo y se les unió.

¿Les parece si me uno a uds.? Aún no me acostumbro a esta escuela.

Te acostumbrarías si no viajaras constantemente al extranjero, Hakuba-kun.- Respondió Keiko.

Es cierto. Pero aún no me responden ¿Puedo unirme a su grupo?

Por mi no hay problema. Me encantaría trabajar contigo, Saguru, y estoy segura que Keiko estará encantada ¿Cierto Keiko?- su amiga respondió afirmando con la cabeza-.Y Kaito también _¿No es cierto, Kaito?_

¡Hey! ¡Mi opinión también vale, Aoko! Yo no... _-_ Kaito recibió un pisotón fuertísimo de Aoko.

Ves ¡todos te aprobamos!

Se encaminaron a casa de Aoko. Saguru se veía contento de haber sido acogido y se unió a la conversación de las chicas. Kaito que las seguía de mala gana, cojeando, giró su rostro pues sintió un extraño presentimiento. Desde cierta distancia Akako los seguía.

Pasaron por una plaza en la que había muchos juegos y ningún niño que los estuviera usando. De pronto el serio Saguru tomó a Aoko de una manga y corrió con ella a un resbalín altísimo que tenía forma de rayos de sol cayendo a Tierra. Allí se detuvieron y cruzaron unas rápidas palabras.

Keiko y Kaito quedaron atrás, sorprendidos por la actitud juguetona del compañero detective. Kaito no pudo evitar sentir cierta molestia e hizo un puchero molesto. Keiko notó el gesto y Kaito, viéndose sorprendido, miró hacia un lado sonrojándose. Keiko sonrió.

De pronto Aoko y Saguru saludaron a sus compañeros y los invitaron a seguirlos.

¡Eh, Keiko, Kaito, vengan, vamos a jugar un poco!

¡Genial! Yo me apunto.- respondió K-ko.

Kaito se quedó atrás. Se apoyó en un pie y puso su maletín detrás de su cabeza en actitud enfadada.

Yo paso. ¡Adiós!

No seas aburrido, Kaito. ¡Recordemos nuestra infancia! ¿O acaso te da vergüenza admitir que le temías a los balancines!

¡Yo no les temía! ¡Era la forma de pe…! Digo… sólo eran inseguros.

¡Ja, ja! ¡Kaito aún les tiene miedo!

¡Qué ridículo, tonta!

Entonces ¿Por qué no vienes?

De acuerdo.

Kaito se rindió. Después de todo sólo serían unos minutos, y quería demorar lo más posible su llegada a casa. En verdad se sentía triste. Sólo existía un problema, el idiota de Saguru Hakuba y ya había estado a punto de echar todo a perder delante de él. Lo más probable es que intentaría hurgar en sus secretos, ¡Y antes muerto que revelar su miedo incontrolable a los peces!

La puerta de acceso al juego estaba cerrada, por lo que decidieron escalar hasta la cima, por las formas de rayos de sol. Keiko era muy patosa y Kaito, que ya estaba arriba, le tendía la mano jalándola, pero Saguru no era mucho apoyo. Estaba complicado por la falda de la chica que se levantaba por el viento con gran facilidad, para la dicha de Kaito que reía picaronamente.

Eh, Hakuba. ¿De qué color son?

¡Kaito, ten más respeto por tus amigas! Te estamos escuchando.- remilgó Keiko.

¡Kuroba, eres un pervertido!- el detective seguía intentando ayudar sin mirar hacia arriba con el rostro avergonzado-.

Si quieres cambiamos de lugar, Hakuba. A mí no me molestaría ayudar a las chicas desde abajo… - Kaito sonreía con los dientes apretados.

Aoko desde abajo lanzó uno de sus zapatos al desvergonzado Kaito y este, al esquivarlo, soltó a Keiko quien quedó colgando del borde y Saguru terminó en el suelo, azorado.

¡Kaito me las pagarás, crío pervertido!- Amenazó Aoko.

¡Hey, Kaito. Ayúdame a bajar de aquí!- suplicó Keiko.

Kaito se dejó caer sobre el juego. Desde esa altura nadie lo veía. Miró las últimas nubes visibles del día. Reía gustosamente y desde abajo escuchó risas también. De pronto recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior…

Aquella noche Kaito volvió triste. Una mentira blanca que protegió la inocencia.

Se estaba volviendo un experto en las mentiras. Ya no sólo engañaba la vista, como mago que era, ahora era un profesional de las falsedades. Recordó cómo Jack Connery se aferró a su delictiva idea con tal de salvar la vida de su hijo, y volvió a sentir como si su padre le hubiera hablado. Las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse en sus ojos, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlas salir.

Entró por la mampara del piso superior y avanzó hasta el salón de esparcimiento. Miró con detención el cuadro de su padre y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del retratado.

¿Tu también te habrás sentido así, papá?

Los segundos pasaron en penumbra y silencio. De pronto sintió el aroma de un te verde recién hecho. Giró pesadamente el retrato pensando que su olfato pretendía engalarlo, y entró a la habitación secreta. El aroma se hizo más intenso.

Cuando al fin se acostumbró a la oscuridad Kaito vio a su madre sentada frente a él tomándose un té en silencio y con la mirada fija en él. ¿Desde cuando lo sabría?

Eres idéntico a tu padre, Kaito.- dijo ella alternando la vista entre su hijo y la imagen de su esposo fallecido colgada en la puerta.

¿Qué haces aquí, mamá?

¿Crees que no sabía tu secreto, hijo? ¿Crees que iba a amar tanto a tu padre sin conocer sus secretos más íntimos?- se hizo un pesado y prolongado silencio.

Yo… siento no haberte dicho nada…

¿De qué hablas, Kaito? Yo soy la que siente no haberte hecho parte de este secreto… a menudo vengo aquí y comparto con tu padre un té verde. El siempre tomaba café.- Ella miró largamente su taza y unos segundos más tarde continuó-. Hoy, al ver el noticiario, supe que debía estar aquí cuando llegaras. Las noticias siempre te cubren, hijo. Incluso eres más espectacular que tu padre.

Mamá…

La señora Kuroba se puso de pie y avanzó hasta su hijo. Le sacó el sombrero, el monóculo y luego sonrió. Allí en la intimidad del cuarto secreto, madre e hijo se abrazaron y lloraron en silencio. Nueve años ambos sufrieron en silencio la pérdida de Toichi Kuroba, pero ella nunca se mostró débil ante el hijo, y él quiso ser fuerte para que su madre no flaqueara. Por primera vez se mostraron cómplices de sus emociones y de sus secretos. Kaito se permitió sacar hasta la última lágrima guardada; ella mostró toda su capacidad de contención, como madre, y su capacidad de amar a pesar del tiempo. Las piernas de ambos flaquearon y no tuvieron más remedio que arrodillarse y seguir llorando abrazados. Kaito sabía que si soltaba a su madre caería de bruces y ya no podría seguir llorando, tragándose una vez más todos sus sentimientos y emociones, y adoptando una vez más la careta que su propio padre le enseñó a usar. Largos minutos pasaron y ya no lloraban sino que él sentía las delicadas manos de su madre acariciar su cabeza. Uno a uno sus cabellos se ordenaban y desordenaban. Se sentía como un niño pequeño acogido por su mamá después de un pequeño accidente.

Sin darse cuenta se durmió rodeado de los brazos de su madre. Esa tal vez fuera la última vez que Kaito sintiera el abrazo de su madre como el único de una mujer, pues pronto sabría de otros, y descubriría que las mujeres tienen una capacidad infinita para hacer diferente un abrazo.

De su ensimismamiento lo sacó Aoko que apareció trepando como un mono por el otro lado. Ambos se miraron y se rieron el uno del otro.

Mírate la cara, Aoko. Tienes polvo pegado. Pareces una mona de verdad.

¡Ja, ja! No, ¡Mírate, tú pareces un Oni!

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- ambos rieron de lo mal que se veían.

Aoko vio que Kaito reía sinceramente y también sonrió. Lo habían logrado.

Kaito miró a Aoko y por un momento el silencio se instaló entre ambos. Él recordó en una fracción de segundos lo sucedido cuando besó a la señorita Sonoko, lo que sintió la noche que cuidó de ella, lo cerca que estuvo de haberla besado mientras ella cuidaba de él, los inexplicables celos que lo invadieron cuando regresó a la escuela después que lo hirieron… La sensación que lo recorrió en ese momento fue más intensa que todas las que había sentido en esas ocasiones. Sintió el rubor en sus mejillas, pero lo ignoró. Se acercó unos centímetros a ella y limpió un poco su rostro con el anverso de la mano. Fue una caricia y ambos así lo sintieron pero aún era muy pronto para que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasándoles.

El silencio se quebró cuando Saguru y Keiko igual de sucios que sus compañeros, subieron por el otro lado. La risa fue general. Las chicas se dejaron caer resbalando por el juego. Arriba quedaron los chicos esperando. Kaito miró la ruta a seguir y se sentó. Saguru se sentó a su lado y acercándose a su oído le dijo:

Veo que estás mejor ahora, Kid. Después de todo eres un crío.

¿De qué estás hablando, Hakuba?

Aoko también lo notó. Si vuelves a hacerla sentir mal te las verás conmigo, ladrón idiota.

¿Me puedes explicar de qué estás hablando, mala copia de detective?

Las mentiras sólo traen más problemas. La verdad siempre es lo mejor. Fuiste cruel al ocultar la verdad a ese niño. Algún día se dará cuenta de la clase de padre que tuvo, y se odiará por haber recibido salud a cambio de crimen. Podría sentirse culpable del destino de su padre. Es lo que pasa cuando mientes.

¡Qué sabes tu de la relación tan estrecha que puede haber entre un padre y un hijo, Saguru!

Hakuba vio que la tristeza y la rabia aparecían en el rostro de Kaito nuevamente. Su idea era levantarle el ánimo, no sumergirlo más en la desesperanza.

Sigo creyendo que eres Kaitou Kid, Kuroba. Cada vez que hablamos descubro algo nuevo de ti. No voy a descubrir la verdad aún porque no tengo las pruebas suficientes y eso implica arriesgar la felicidad de Aoko. Sé que lo que haces tiene una razón, y voy a descubrirla ante todos el día que tenga todas las pruebas y la verdad sea irrefutable… pero por ahora… cuando hablo con Kuroba Kaito, prefiero al chico normal, no al ladrón.

Hakuba… - Kaito comenzó a rendirse. Negarse ante Hakuba Saguru era inútil, pero debía hacerlo hasta el final-.

Espero que nuestra pequeña idea te haya hecho sentir mejor, Kuroba.

El muchacho miró sorprendido el rostro del detective adolescente y luego miró hacia un extremo del parque, notando a Akako quien se veía más triste que él durante el día.

No sé de dónde sacas esa idea tan absurda, detective de cuarta, pero lo he pasado muy bien.

Kaito se levantó y, estirando brazos y piernas gritó al otro extremo del parque:

¡Akako, qué bueno que estás aquí!

Los chicos miraron hasta donde había hablado Kaito. La chica saludó a sus compañeros y se acercó sonriendo.

Creo que tendré otras braguitas que mirar- dijo Kaito casi susurrando.

¿Qué dijiste, pervertido?- Saguru miró a Kaito entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.

Se miraron con desafío y corrieron tobogán abajo, forcejeando por llegar primero. Tomaron velocidad y levantaron mucho polvo acumulado en el juego. Casi llegando se tropezaron con sus pies y cayeron estrepitosamente.

La risa se apoderó de todos, incluso de los dos jóvenes.

Como ladrón mi trabajo hoy ha sido muy fructífero. A costas de mi tristeza he logrado robar del alma de todos, sonrisas muy gratas.- pensó Kaito.- Ahora sé todo lo que quisiste decir cuando me dijiste que el payaso es el actor principal de un circo, papá.

* * *

**Espero que no me cuelguen por publicarles otro capítulo lento, pero este me fluyó casi espontáneamente un día que salí temprano del trabajo y me quedé en una plaza (Plaza Brasil) observando. Casi como profeta MemoriesofKagome (Puedo llamarte MoK?) propuso algo que ya estaba escrito XD**

**El próximo capítulo se viene de pelos, será largo pero daré lo mejor de mí para mi segunda pareja favorita de los Gosho Boy`s.**

**Próximo capítulo: "Casos frente a los jóvenes detectives: Hattori"**


	6. Cap 6: Casos Heiji, 1º Parte

**Holis! ****Me he demorado mucho, y aún sigo escribiendo el capítulo, pero para no seguir en este limbo y obligarme a seguir en este proyecto, les dejo la primera parte de este capi, que podría llegar a tener 3. Agradecimientos a Kagome, Kikyo (que me ha obsequiado con su amistad), Debi-chan y Shihoran por dejarme comentarios y a todos quienes me leen.**

**Espero que les guste. ^^**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: Casos frente a los jóvenes detectives; Hattori.**

_Primera parte: Sueños y sentimientos. _

_"El sueño todo, en fin, lo poseía:  
todo. En fin, el silencio lo ocupaba.  
Aun el ladrón dormía:  
aun el amante no se desvelaba: (…)"_

"Primer sueño", Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz (mexicana)

Kaito no aleja esa mirada, la más angustiada que puedo haber visto jamás. Vestido con su uniforme escolar se lo llevan, lo alejan de mí. Suplico anhelante a mi padre, pero él mueve la cabeza. Aquí no hay sonidos, es una vieja película en blanco y negro, en la que se llevan prisionero a mi mejor amigo sin que nadie comparta la razón. Los que se lo llevan no son policías, pero igualmente visten uniformadamente; todos van con gabardinas negras. Mi padre parece estar de acuerdo con ese arresto, mi mente también, mi corazón no. Es arrastrado contra su voluntad, esposado, herido en su orgullo. Parece que sé lo que está pasando e increpo a Kaito, pero no logro escuchar lo que digo, mis labios se mueven, mi corazón confuso lo odia, lo ama y sufre al mismo tiempo. Él voltea bruscamente tratando de zafarse, grita, me llama, se que dice mi nombre, pero las manos de los hombres se cierran como tenazas alrededor de él, mientras yo comienzo a caer y él a elevarse en una risa sin control, que me rodea y me picotea, me hiere hasta el punto de darme dolores tan grandes como nunca antes los he sentido, y grito de dolor mientras salgo rápidamente por un túnel que termina en una falsa luminosidad.

Aoko despertó abruptamente.

- Estoy en mi cama… - suspiró- … Kaito… ¿Qué ha sido ese sueño? … - Pensó Aoko mientras reconocía su pieza, y miraba por la ventana.- ¿Habrá escuchado el grito mi padre?... Ah, es cierto… mi padre no llegó hoy nuevamente… Ese ladrón me volvió a quitar su compañía…

Aoko miró hacia la ventana de su cuarto y sintió el frío de la nevada noche, tan fría como la risa que oyó en sus sueños, tan fría como la blanca presencia del ladrón… decidió seguir durmiendo.

La fría jornada escolar esa mañana comenzó muy ajetreada para dos institutos muy alejados uno de otro: uno en Tokyo, otro en Osaka. En la región de Kansai, un cuchicheo era posible escuchar:

- ¿Qué crees? ¡Jamás podría!

- Tienes el cerebro de un elefante, pero el corazón de una hormiga. ¡Debes ir con ella!

- No se en qué puedo ayudarla…

- Es el aniversario de tus padres… Debes ayudarles.

- Jamás entraré a una lencería con mi madre.

- ¡HEIJI!

Su profesor, molesto con los murmullos apareció de pronto entre sus pupitres plantándoles sobre sus cabezas las cubetas del aseo de la sala.

- Al pasillo, y ya saben lo que tienen que hacer a la salida.

Ambos salieron del salón de clases con la cabeza gacha. A ambos lados de la puerta se miraba de soslayo reprochándose mutuamente con la mirada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el Japón del Este una chica y un chico discutían en las escaleras. Keiko arrastraba a Aoko escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto piso en dirección a la sala mientras que Kaito, molesto y avergonzado, no pretendía siquiera seguirlas al salón de clases pegado en el tercer piso. El timbre estaba por sonar, pero los jóvenes seguían en el descansillo de las escaleras enfrascados en la disputa, mientras todos los alumnos que pasaban miraban el espectáculo y huían del camino recién encerado.

- ¡Te preocupas demasiado!

- ¡Y tú no valoras eso!

- ¡Por qué tendría que hacerlo!

- … ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso, idiota prototipo de mago?!- a Aoko se le saltaron un par de lágrimas. Kaito la hirió más de lo que pudo imaginar y él lo notó-.

- Eh… lo siento… yo…

Aoko se zafó del brazo de Keiko. Estaba furiosa con Kaito; tenía que desquitar su rabia. Dio dos furibundos pasos escaleras abajo cuando un grupo de chicos de otra clase bajó corriendo las escaleras. Aoko sintió el empujón que la lanzó contra la baranda y, sin mucha estabilidad su cuerpo se fue hacia delante cayendo hacia el piso inferior. Kaito que vio cada uno de los hechos, saltó escaleras abajo.

Ella esperó el golpe, pero en vez de eso sintió dos brazos que la acogieron y la abrazaron tan fuerte que le cortaron la respiración por un instante. Lo notó casi de inmediato: un par de manos que tocaban directamente su piel por debajo del uniforme, temblaban. Cuando levantó la vista, aún abrazada fuertemente, vio que Kaito la miraba preocupado. En un instante su amigo estuvo ruborizado y aflojó el abrazo dejándola suavemente en el piso. Keiko apareció corriendo desde el piso superior gritando su nombre mientras los responsables del accidente le pedían mil disculpas. Ella sólo atinó a mirarlos y cambiar miradas con Kaito, que aún estaba ruborizado. Desde la multitud que la rodeó apareció Hakuba que le preguntó si estaba herida, pero ella no respondió, sólo miraba.

- Aoko… ¿Estás bien?- La voz de Kaito se impuso sobre las demás.

- Si. Gracias… Kaito…

El chico salió de su ensimismamiento cuando ella logró articular palabras. Se puso de pie de un salto y arremetió contra uno de los muchachos que provocaron la caída de Aoko, increpándolo. Keiko tiró del brazo de su amigo pero el mago estaba decidido a darles una lección a los responsables del accidente. A punto de asestar el primer golpe Hakuba lo detuvo dándole un fuerte empujón que lo lanzó al suelo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota? ¡Fue un accidente!

- Que no habría pasado si hubieran sido cuidadosos. ¡No entiendo por qué te metes!

- ¿Quieres pelear aquí en el instituto?

- ¡Esto no puede quedar así!

Aoko logró separar a sus amigos, justo antes de que apareciera el profesor inspector que se encargó de disolver al grupo y resolver la situación, mientras Aoko le explicó que ella misma fue la responsable por bajar precipitadamente. Kaito seguía molesto, pero ahora no con los compañeros, sino con Aoko.

- ¡Eres una tonta!

- ¡Y tu un necio! Fue un accidente y nadie salió lastimado. – Ambos entraron discutiendo a la sala de clase.

- ¡Sólo una chica como tú podría disculpar a esos tipos! ¡Y si no te hubieras hecho polvorita con la verdad nada de esto hubiera pasado!- La profesora entró al salón sin que ellos se dieran cuenta-.

- Kaito… Aoko… - Keiko interrumpió no siendo escuchada-.

- No creo ser tonta por preocuparme por ti.

- Lo eres por hacerle caso a un tonto sueño.

La profesora apareció detrás del joven mago molesta por la discusión a pesar de su llegada.

- Kaito-kun… Tiene un problema de actitud ante la preocupación de su amiga, y le recuerdo que la clase ya comenzó…

- Profesora… - el chico sonrió pero seguía tan molesto que su sonrisa no fue eficaz.

- Si una mujer se preocupa por ti debieras ser agradecido y mostrarle tus respetos.

- Esta chica sólo lo hace por molestarme, profesora.

- Chico sal de la sala. Te quedarás afuera hasta que reflexiones sobre lo que has dicho.

- No quise ofenderla, profesora… De acuerdo… sólo porque respeto su inteligencia y belleza, madame – y él, sonriendo y dándole un dulce beso en mano a manera de disculpas, lanzó una pequeña explosión y una nube de humo cubrieron la salida de Kaito.

De pronto se sintió un golpe seco y al disiparse la nube Kaito sobándose la cabeza enfrentaba al director del instituto que se mostraba furioso y mostrando su enrojecida frente que ya levantaba un chichón.

- ¡¡¡¡¡KUROBA!!!!! ¡¡A MI OFICINA, AHORA!!

- Sí, señor. - La clase reaccionó con un sonoro "uy" y luego observó atenta y en silencio cómo el payaso de la clase salía seguido por el director.

- Volveré más tarde, profesora.

Akako, Aoko y hasta Saguru estaban inquietos. Un llamado de atención del director podía significar dos cosas: la suspensión o la expulsión con el siguiente traslado a un instituto privado.

Mientras el director estuvo en la enfermería Kaito debió conformarse con esperarlo afuera, de pie y con una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza, a pesar del frío provocado por la nieve de la noche anterior. Si lo expulsaban no tendría problemas en pagar el instituto privado al que lo derivaran para terminar el año escolar, pero ciertamente no quería irse. La suspensión era el mismo problema… no quería dejar de ver a sus amigos, auque por otra parte tendría mucho más tiempo para dedicarse a actividades que sí eran de su agrado… o parte de su _trabajo_: "Eso sería interesante", pensó en voz alta.

- Kuroba, acompáñeme.

- S, Sí, señor.-

Llegaron al despacho del director y este último, sin ofrecer asiento a su castigado, comenzó a revisar en su computador el seguimiento académico de Kaito. El joven mago tragó saliva pues sabía que llevaba muchas sanciones acumuladas, además sus notas eran mediocres por su casi nulo esfuerzo, no por falta de inteligencia. El director leyó en voz alta:

- Destruye instrumental del laboratorio, Intento de escape en horas de clase, Pelea verbal con compañera de clases, Destrucción de inmobiliario, quiebre de ventanas por explosión en la sala, Entrega distintas copias de su propia prueba con distintas respuestas, encabeza revuelo durante clases con un show de magia… - El director miró a Kaito por encima de los lentes que se había puesto antes de leer y continuó- Desaparece de su puesto en la sala sin explicación alguna en momentos de examen, desaparece dejando una estela de humo en la clase de música, engaña a profesor de deportes con una falsa lesión usando una mano de juguete, provoca la risa de sus compañeros durante la clase, dispara naipes durante deporte… - el director se cansó de leer y abrió la planilla de calificaciones.- … Pésimas calificaciones en las asignaturas, según veo todo lo que represente hacer sus deberes en casa y estudiar demasiado lo supera señor Kuroba, pero hay un par de calificaciones destacables en los exámenes nacionales de inglés, química, matemáticas y deportes. Había escuchado mucho sobre usted, su inteligencia y sus locuras en clase, pero nunca había tenido el privilegio de ver sus espantosas calificaciones ni su registro de anotaciones. Cuénteme ¿Cuántas sanciones lleva este año?

- Once, señor.

- Eso es como mínimo una al mes… Demasiado le hemos tolerado en este instituto, señor, si es así hasta el momento es por su destacado rendimiento en las pruebas nacionales, pero desde ahora todo cambiará. – El director se acomodó en su silla y adoptó una postura de reflexión-.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio, desde afuera llegaban los alegres gritos de quienes estaban en clase de deporte. Kaito recordó cada una de esas anotaciones y lejos de estar preocupado o triste recordó las situaciones que motivaron dichas anotaciones y lo entretenido que fue cada una de las experiencias para él y sus compañeros: actos de magia pura y sencilla, nada más. Aunque debía reconocer que en ocasiones se pasaba de los límites. Sólo una de las anotaciones no le fue grata, la discusión con Aoko pues fue a propósito de Kaitou Kid. Aoko y Kid en definitiva no eran compatibles… Aoko… De pronto recordó ¿Qué le había pasado en el momento del accidente cuando notó que tenía a Aoko en sus brazos? Algo sintió al tocar la piel de su amiga, algo que nunca antes había sentido, y tenía clarísimo que no fue la preocupación por la accidentada situación. Reconoció el temblor en sus brazos al tenerla tan cerca y sus piel erizada por haber puesto sus manos bajo su falda. Sus dudas y la preocupación de pronto lo embargaron. No podían suspenderlo, ni mucho menos trasladarlo, al menos no hasta que él averiguara qué estaba sucediéndole con su amiga de toda la vida. ¿Qué haría si ya no tenía excusas para verla todos los días?

- Tengo una resolución, señor Kuroba.- Kaito lo miró angustiado.- Tendrá una suspensión total hasta finalizar el año escolar. Sólo tendrá que venir a dar sus exámenes finales.

A Kaito se le cayó el mundo. Se dejó caer en una de las bancas de la oficina del director. Ahora sí que no podría ver a Aoko todos los días sin tener una excusa.

- Sin embargo tengo una propuesta para usted, señor. – El director continuó- Se que eres el hijo del fallecido mago Kuroba Toichi, además tu historial indica que sabes sobre magia… ¿Sabes hacer magia?

- … … s… s… si… señor.

- ¿Qué tan bueno eres?

Kaito vio una puerta abierta. No dejaría que Aoko desapareciera tan fácilmente de su vida. Aún no estaba preparado para dejar de verla, aun faltaban un par de meses para terminar la preparatoria y él quería aprovecharlos al máximo.

- Soy el mejor, señor.- Esta vez no dudó. Tenía la experiencia de los pequeños espectáculos que montaba para sus amigos y para quienes quisieran pagarle por sus veladas, y sin dudarlo la que Kaitou Kid le había dado en shows de gran convocatoria. ("Si supieras" pensó para sus adentros.)

- Veo que no eres modesto. ¿Cuánto cobrarías por un espectáculo para todo el colegio?

- Señor… - Kaito presintió la petición del director, pero nunca pensó que sería para sus propios compañeros ni que le pagarían por ello-

- Te ofrezco lo siguiente… la suspensión hasta los días de examen final, o la suspensión de una semana y que puedas preparar un show de gran calidad para el festival de fin de año completamente gratis. Obviamente te reintegrarías luego de eso y firmarías el compromiso de comportarte como es debido hasta que termines la preparatoria. ¿Qué opinas?

Un show grande y a petición del director… ¿Quién lo creería? De haber sabido que eso pasaría le habría dado un chichón mucho antes. Así Aoko no se alejaría de su vida tan fácilmente, y además tendría justo la semana necesaria para hacer su _otro trabajo, _tal como venía planeando días antes.

- ¡Claro que acepto! ¡Será el mejor espectáculo de magia que pueda ver, señor!

Entonces vuelva a su sala y al finalizar la jornada firmaremos el compromiso, Kaito-kun.

Aoko y la clase vio entrar de vuelta a Kaito con una gran sonrisa, pero nadie quiso siquiera importunarle después del llamado del director, ni siquiera durante el almuerzo porque desapareció de las miradas de todos. La tarde comenzó a caer y la jornada al fin terminó. Kaito se acercó a Aoko, Keiko y Akako que conversaban animadamente:

- Aoko quiero decirte… pedirte algo, pero necesito que me esperes, volveré pronto. ¿Puedes?

Akako y Keiko se miraron contrariadas. Sólo Keiko miró sonriente a Aoko pues tenía el pálpito que esta vez si que habría avances en la relación de sus amigos.

- Si, claro… - Aoko se ruborizó pensando en románticas ideas.

Cuando Kaito volvió al salón, no quedaban ni los encargados del aseo; ambos estaban solos. Caminaron hacia sus hogares por la misma ruta de siempre.

- Tengo mucha hambre, cuando llegue a casa preparé un rico pesc…

Kaito se detuvo y comenzó a patear el suelo, desviando la mirada de su amiga.

- Aoko disculpa por lo de la mañana… Fui un tonto.

- Kaito… tranquilo. Te conozco hace tanto tiempo que se que lo sientes y que hay algo más que escondes. No se que será, pero te noto nervioso y muy energético. Tranquilo, te estoy escuchando atentamente.

- ¿Eh? Bueno… gracias, Aoko.- tras la detención reanudaron la caminata- El director me puso entre la espada y la pared. – Kaito hizo una pausa dramática. Aoko se detuvo pero no lo miró a los ojos, sino que esperó con la vista pegada al suelo la continuación de la historia- … Me dio dos opciones, suspensión hasta los exámenes finales… o suspensión de una semana para preparar un show de magia para todo el instituto gratis.

- ¡Kaito. Eso es genial! Supongo que aceptaste la segunda opción. – Siguieron caminando-

- ¡Claro, no seas tonta! Jamás dejaré de hacer magia. Es lo que más amo en el mundo.

- Ah, bueno… - Aoko sintió esa frase última frase de Kaito como una clavada en el pecho- Debí suponer eso de ti, que eres incapaz de entregar tu corazón a algo más que no sea tu padre o la magia.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Nada que puedas entender, aprendiz de mago. Pero aún no me dices qué necesitas pedirme.

- Cierto… Cómo verás la suspensión me deja sin los deberes, y además no tendré tiempo para hacerlos, y firmé un compromiso de buena conducta en el Instituto. Necesito… ayuda… para terminarlos…

Aoko se detuvo en seco. Kaito le estaba pidiendo ayuda.

- ¿Tienes fiebre? Eso que me dices no es normal en ti… - La chica quiso tomarle la temperatura a su amigo-

- ¡No seas idiota! Esto que te pido es porque de verdad necesito de tu ayuda. Si no cumplo con mis deberes y estudios el compromiso se anulará y tendré que suspender hasta los exámenes ¡No quiero dejar de vert…!- Kaito se detuvo y tartamudeó un cambio de su ultima frase- ¡verlos a todos!... Queda tan poco para que nos graduemos de preparatoria.

- Fuuu… de acuerdo, Kaito. Pero no puedo hacer tus deberes, sólo copiaré los apuntes y te orientaré con los deberes, deberás hablar con los profesores para que te den más plazo.

- Gracias, de verdad lo aprecio… además… hay otra cosa que debo contarte y pedirte.

- Te escucho.

- Estaré en casa encerrado hasta el viernes preparando el show, incluso podría viajar. Te pido que no me busques hasta ese día. Por otra parte… tu sabes… los magos tenemos asistentes… y bellas asistentes… po… ¿podrías ser mi asistente?

- ¿Me estás diciendo bella? – Ahora si que Aoko estaba sorprendida.

- ¡No es eso! ¡Sólo necesito una asistente! Jii-chan, el antiguo asistente de papá, está muy anciano y necesitaré a alguien tras bambalinas…

- Gracias por tu cumplido Kaito… - la chica se decepcionó con la respuesta de su mejor amigo.

- Bueno… ¿Quieres ser mi asistente?

- Sería divertido… De acuerdo- Aoko regaló una sonrisa encantadora y angelical a Kaito-.

- ¡Genial! Entonces por favor ¿Puedes pedirle permiso a tu padre? No quiero volver a tener problemas con él.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque… bueno… las asistentes siempre van un poco ligeras de ropa… - el chico se imaginó a su amiga vestida como asistente pero su imaginación pasó de largo hasta un traje de conejita. –

- Kaitooo… ¿Qué piensas, adolescente pervertido?

Llegaron a la esquina en la que se separaban justo a tiempo. El joven mago echó a correr y se despidió de Aoko prometiendo llamarla todos los días, claro, por sus deberes. Más tarde se comunicó con su asistente:

- Jii-chan, necesito que vengas a mi casa. Ya envié la carta. Necesito tu ayuda y un par de pasajes a Osaka.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Heiji llegó a su casa y encontró a su padre alborotado llamando a medio mundo por teléfono. De por sí era extraño encontrarlo en casa, pero también comprensible pues se había ganado el permiso a propósito de su aniversario con Shizuka. Sin embargo algo muy grave debía estar pasando para que su padre tuviera su actitud de trabajo en casa, frente a Shizuka, que parecía contrariada y molesta con su marido. De pronto Heiji escuchó atentamente una de las numerosas conversaciones simultáneas que su padre mantenía:

- ¡Cómo que no podemos hacer nada!

- …

- ¡Pero somos los encargados de la seguridad en esta zona! Por último la división de robos de la zona se puede encargar…

- …

- Toyama keibu… ordénele a mis hombres que vayan al lugar. Me encontraré con ustedes allí en media hora.

Heiji se acercó a su madre que estaba sentada frente a una mesita tomando té verde, aparentemente calmada, aunque Heiji sabía que cuando su madre revolvía tanto la taza era porque algo la tenía incómoda.

- ¿Qué sucede, okaasan?

- Tu padre no puede dejar el trabajo de lado por un día al menos… Aún cuando el caso no sea de su departamento.

- ¿Y qué es?

- El inspector Nakamori está ya en el lugar… Ese ladrón… - Shizuka dio un sorbo a su té y tomándose un respiro recitó:

"La luna en su apogeo es mi compañera de siempre

En medio de dos aguas, la transparencia y gracilidad de las formas

me regalarán la única visitante del príncipe."

Kaito Kid

Heiji tomó su chaqueta y desapareció dejando sola a su madre.

- De tal palo, tal astilla.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado. ****Personalmente creo que tiene muchos errores gramaticales y de redacción, pero si no lo publicaba luego no lo haría. Espero me perdonen U.U**

**En la siguiente parte se viene el caso en su totalidad, cosas de la vida que pueden pasarle a Heiji y Kazuha (jujuju) y tal vez algo más. Lo único claro que tengo es que en la posible tercera parte aparece un personaje clave para el transcurso de mi fic. Sigo trabajando en este capítulo y les prometo que esta vez publicaré más seguido ^.^U ****Les pido me dejen reviews para seguir mejorando, aprecio sus críticas y comentarios. Saludos a todos y ANIMOS! que ya estamos en Octubre y cada vez queda menos para el fin de año. **

**Próximo capítulo: ****Capítulo 6: Casos frente a los jóvenes detectives; Hattori (Parte 2: La Alejandrita y la confesión -- Título provisorio)**


	7. Cap 7: Casos, Heiji, 2º Parte

**Holas!!!! Perdón por la tardanza U_U Gomen!!!! Aquí les tengo listito el capítulo 7, en el que se resuelve el caso en Osaka. Preparen las pestañas y la mente para leer bastante. Gracias a los que me dejan reviews y me mandan mensajes esperanzadores T_T Me hacen gratametne feliz **(¿Quienes dejan reviews?-- Kikyo, Kagome, Debi- chan, shihoran, flower6 [Nueva lectora!], NaonBlake [nuevo reviewdor!] Gracias de nuevo.)

**Y desde ya gracias a todos por leerme y esperar, espero que les haya valido la pena esperar. **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7: Casos frente a los jóvenes detectives, Hattori. 2º parte: Una semana.**

MARTES

_"La luna en su apogeo es mi compañera de siempre_

_En medio de dos aguas, la transparencia y gracilidad de las formas_

_me regalarán la única visitante del príncipe."_

_Kaitou Kid_

Heiji masticaba cada una de las palabras de su madre. Un nuevo caso… Sin duda ya entendía porqué su padre había decidido dejar todo de lado. Lidiar con Kaitou Kid era un desafío para cualquier detective o policía. Sin lugar a dudas el ladrón actuaría la noche del plenilunio pero ¿Cómo Nakamori keibu podía estar tan seguro de que actuaría en Osaka? A veces el viejo lo sorprendía: Era claro que actuaría la noche del jueves, de luna llena, por lo que no entendía la premura de su padre, pero intuía que era por la intromisión del inspector Nakamori y sus hombres en una jurisdicción que no era la suya. Sin embargo en su cabeza seguía dando vuelta la frase "me regalarán la única visitante del príncipe"… Esa era la clave porque sin duda iluminaba el objeto de deseo de Kid en la ocasión. Entonces ¿Qué había en Osaka que calzara con la descripción?

Heiji iba absorto en sus pensamientos, las luces de los autos y el aire navideño de la ciudad se destacaban dejando estelas luminosas en el brillante casco, mientras su moto era adelantada por el tren que venía de Tokio y que estaba próximo a detenerse en la estación de Osaka. Sin darse cuenta llegó frente a casa de Kazuha.

- ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Debe ser la fuerza de la costumbre, aunque… tal vez Kazuha sepa qué joyas hay en exposición y dónde.

En la estación de Osaka Kaito bajó dando un gran estirón con el diario en las manos y respirando profundamente. Jii- san se encargó del equipaje y de contactar con un taxi. Unas horas antes Kaito había estado matando el tiempo en el tren leyendo el diario y realizando un par de deberes pendientes; no olvidaba el compromiso firmado con el director y aún quedaban tres meses de clases. Jii- san observó de reojo a su joven maestro todo el viaje, sin atreverse a preguntar la urgencia de tanta responsabilidad. Sabía que el hijo de su anterior maestro no era dado a realizar los deberes, por lo que se prometió averiguar lo sucedido en el camino de vuelta a Tokio.

- Señorito Kaito, el taxi ya viene y en el hotel nos esperan.

- Gracias, Jii-chan. Para mañana tenemos una apretada agenda; hoy debemos acomodarnos y mañana a procurarnos los insumos para el show de fin de año, cuando volvamos al hotel debemos revisar los planos de "tu ya sabes que", y hacer una visita en terreno al lugar.

- ¿Qué haremos con lo que queda del día de hoy, señorito?

- Principalmente afinar detalles del espectáculo y bueno… luego tengo deberes que terminar… - Kaito dijo esa frase rápida y displicentemente para luego agregar.- Tú puedes descansar si quieres.

- De acuerdo… mmm… Todo esto me sorprende, señorito… ¿Su madre no hizo preguntas? Porque es muy extraño… ¿Cómo puede faltar al instituto sin justificarse?

Kaito miró a Jii. De pronto el viejo le pareció tan familiar como si de su abuelo se tratara. Desviando la mirada en busca del taxi, Kaito respondió:

- Mi madre lo sabe todo, Jii-chan… Bueno… en el hotel te daré la explicación que te mereces… Han sucedido… cosas inesperadas… Tal vez te debo una explicación, pues dejaste tu salón para estar conmigo en esta "empresa"… ¡Mira! ¿Aquel no es nuestro taxi?

Ambos dejaron la estación y atravesaron la mampara de salida rumbo a su nuevo centro de operaciones.

MIERCOLES

Durante la hora de almuerzo Heiji debatía al teléfono con un amigo, sobre la presencia de Kid:

- Te digo que la exposición "Las joyas de los zares" es la única que puede ser. ¿Conoces alguna otra exposición en Japón que tenga joyas asociadas a los príncipes?

- De cualquier manera Kid no ha sido tan claro esta vez.

- Pero tendrá que habérselas conmigo, Heiji Hattori, así que se prepare porque nada podrá hacer.- Heiji se levantó triunfante y optimista llamando la atención de todos en el comedor.

- ¿Con quién hablas, Heiji?.- Kazuha apareció detrás de él con su lonchera y visiblemente incómoda por la situación.

- Eh… tengo que colgar Ku... Ku… Ku… Conan. Dile al detective que no se preocupe por nada. Adiós.

Al otro lado de la línea Conan miraba el auricular haciendo muecas con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Esta vez tendrás que trabajar solo, Hattori… las fiestas de fin de año no me permiten viajar. – y cambiando de actitud, Shinichi miró hacia el horizonte encontrándose con una paloma en los cables.- Ese sujeto… que estarás pensando ahora.

Kazuha y Heiji se sentaron a almorzar y discutir sobre la exposición de joyas y los avances de Hattori- san y Nakamori keibu.

- Mi padre está indignado pues en la oficina central le dieron órdenes de mantenerse a disposición de los requerimientos de Nakamori keibu.

- ¿Y cómo terminó la celebración de aniversario de tus padres?

- Ahm… etto… Bueno… otousan recibió una fuerte muestra de afecto de parte de mi madre.- Heiji recordó con una sonrisa nerviosa cómo Shizuka dejó fuera de la habitación a su padre la noche anterior, entre disculpas, ruegos y arrepentimiento de este.- las mujeres pueden ser terribles…

- ¿Qué dices?

- Nada… bueno… en fin… te agradezco que me hayas informado sobre el caso…

- ¡Alto ahí, Hattori Heiji! Te conozco, estás a punto de pedirme que no te acompañe al lugar de la exhibición. ¿Me equivoco?

- Eh… pues… de cualquier forma ¿Lo harás?

- Prefiero tenerte bajo mi vista. Además cada vez que has tenido que ver con ese ladrón has estado acompañado, pero esta vez te enfrentarás a él con ayuda de la policía de Osaka. ¿Crees que Kid tenga posibilidades?

- De eso ni hablar. Yo estoy aquí.- Heiji sonrió confiado mientras Kazuha notó como sus ojos se iluminaban frente al nuevo desafío.

A tres meses de terminar secundaria las emociones también estaban a flor de piel en Osaka. Por esos días Kazuha había estado pensando en su relación con Heiji. A veces se moría de ganas de decirle sus sentimientos, pero a ratos intuía la burla que de ella haría ese idiota detective adolescente. Podía ser tan molesto. Lo cierto es que ella presentía que debía ser clara con él, porque a veces a la vista de nadie era disimulable. Parecía que para todos era notorio, menos para él que parecía invisible como algo más que amigos.

- Soberano idiota.- Ella concluyó diciendo en voz baja.

JUEVES + VIERNES

La luna había aparecido en el cielo. Kazuha junto a un montón de mirones y público curioso y ávido de ver las peripecias del famoso mago- ladrón, miraba desde el acordonado hacia el Museo de Osaka, una perfecta estructura que más parecía digna de los mejores escultores en fierro que de un arquitecto. Sus líneas curvas perfectas y su gran altura no podía hacer pensar a sus visitantes que se encontraban sobre los tres niveles de la galería de obras más controvertida de la ciudad, pues construirla había implicado enormes sumas de dinero por los trabajos de ingeniería y construcción bajo el nivel del mar y además en una isla. El museo retorcía sus fierros a manera de una caracola, aunque más bien citaba una torre dentro de un cuadro de Dalí, cuál reloj derritiéndose. Era una pequeña fortaleza bajo tierra, y Kazuha supo, de boca de Heiji, que Kid nunca se había arriesgado a meterse bajo tierra.

_La Alejandrina_ estaba en medio de la sala. Había sido cambiada pues no era el elemento principal de la exposición "Joyas de los Zares": Allí se concentraban la Tiara Vladimir, un Kokoshnik cedido por Inglaterra, numerosos pendientes, collares, broches y hasta los huevos de Pascua de Fabergé, entre ellos el Huevo del invierno azul. ¿Por qué esa joya en especial?

Heiji se encontraba fuera del Museo junto a los inspectores Toyama, Nakamori, su padre, el superintendente Chaki y otros policías. Quedaban unos minutos para el atraco de Kid, cuando una explosión se sintió al interior del Museo y una intensa humareda surgió desde el segundo nivel del Museo llenándolo todo y saliendo por todas las grietas, puertas y ventanas que tuvieran algún pequeño escape. Todos corrieron a revisar pero Hattori –san sujetó firmemente a su hijo hasta que quedaron bastante atrás.

- ¿Padre, que sucede? ¡Kid se escapa!

- Tú no entras. No eres policía y eres menor de edad. Antes que todo soy tu padre y te prohíbo que entres. Espera afuera. ¡Policía, saca a este crío de aquí!

Heiji, estupefacto por la tardía reacción de su padre, luchó con el joven policía, que lo arrastraba fuera del límite acordonado. Kazuha, que podía ver lo que sucedía desde su puesto, quiso acercarse al moreno detective pero otros custodios le evitaron el paso por lo que avanzó pegada al acordonado hasta llegar a Heiji.

- ¡No logro entender a mi padre! Me deja acercarme a la investigación y en el último segundo me saca a patadas. - Miró su reloj y comenzó a dar con el pie constantemente en el suelo presa de la impaciencia. Quedaban unos segundos para la hora acordada.

Los helicópteros alumbraban el sector con sus potentes luces, buscando entre la humareda, los policías se dividían procurando refuerzos al interior del Museo y unos cuantos grupos que seguían expectantes observando alrededor. La gente vitoreaba a Kid dispuesta a ver un gran truco de magia, cuando de pronto una única y gran llama apareció entre las columnas de humo que llegaban más alto. Desplazándose rápidamente la gran llama se detuvo en una de las vértebras superiores de la estructura. En un segundo las llamas desaparecieron y Kid apareció en su lugar, justo cuando Nakamori keibu volvía a aparecer en la explanada seguido de sus colegas Toyama y Hattori.

Heiji tomó a Kazuha de una muñeca y corrió fuera de la explanada, abriendose paso entre la multitud en dirección de su motocicleta.

- ¡Maldito Kid! ¡¿Dónde está Chaki?!

- ¡Damas y caballeros! El humo… el previo aviso del fuego… y el fuego… que puede hacer cenizas al hombre, pero ¿Qué pasa si un milagro me da los poderes del ave fénix?– Hizo una pausa dramática- Kid, su ladrón fantasma favorito, juega con el peligro para demostrarles que la inmortalidad no es un juego, sino un fuego que puede reducir a cenizas cualquier sueño. - Uno de los vagones de policía se iluminó – Chaki sempai estará muy contento si le hacen una visita, inspectores.

Kaitou Kid saltó al vacío expandiendo su capa justo cuando más humo salió por todas partes y las luminarias del exterior del Museo aumentaron su potencia cegando a todos los presentes.

Heiji montó en su motocicleta y se dispuso a seguir al ladrón, pero sintió que alguien se acomodó bruscamente a sus espaldas y se aferró a su cintura. Era Kazuha, quien había _secuestrado_ un casco de los oficiales de policía que cuidaban el circuito de seguridad.

- Kazuha… tu no…

- ¡Va hacia el puerto. Rápido!

- ¡Te digo que no, Kazuha! Es peligroso.

- Nunca…- Heiji sintió cómo Kazuha lo abrazó aún más fuerte y apoyó su mejilla en su espalda.- Nunca has estado solo cuando te has enfrentado a este ladrón, y nunca lo estarás. Voy contigo, Heiji. Juntos lo alcanzaremos.

Heiji de pronto recordó una situación similar… la policía no estaba con él y su padre le había dado la espalda… en apariencia.

- ¡Claro! Mi padre lo dijo muy claro… lo ha vuelto a hacer… Espera que atrape al ladrón, por eso no me dejó entrar. ¡Sujétate! Kid no es más que un ladrón donjuán, jamás será peligroso para ti.

La motocicleta corrió por las calles que daban por la periferia de Osaka, en dirección al puerto, esquivando atochamientos y optando por callejones. Kid planeaba esquivando las luces de los helicópteros que lo seguían. Kazuha notó que Kid perdía altura rápidamente, todo como parte de su plan para escapar de los helicópteros, dirigiéndose a las bodegas de puerto. A lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas que se enfrascaban en los tacos y semáforos de la ciudad, mientras que Heiji conducía hábilmente por los callejones.

Kaito notó de reojo que era seguido por una motocicleta. De pronto reconoció a la pareja: "Detective del Oeste… "- pensó esbozando una sonrisa- Sin embargo siguió su ruta hacia el puerto, tal como habían planeado. En una de las bodegas Jii-chan tenía todo preparado para el escape final. Aterrizó en el techo señalado y se tomó el tiempo para mirar la joya a la luz de la luna. Tenía muchísimas esperanzas puestas en esa joya. Una alejandrina, la primera conocida, expuesta a cierta luminosidad podía entregar muchas sorpresas. La levantó nervioso, pensando que todo podría acabarse allí, y esperó unos segundos a que sucediera algo en la joya. La decepción se apoderó de él cuando pudo escuchar las bocinas de las patrullas acercándose, después de haber dado un tiempo prudente a que la joya reaccionara. De pronto escuchó el silbido. Era la contraseña de Jii para avisarle del peligro. Buscó con la mirada a su alrededor y de pronto se encontró con un disparó que pasó rozando su mejilla. Dio un salto al lado y volteó hasta notar a cinco hombres con gabardina que lo observaban de pie en el otro extremo del techo, ocultos antes por un par de cornisas mal montadas.

- Tenemos temas pendientes, Kid.

- ¿Ustedes otra vez? – Luego de la sorpresa inicial, Kaitou sonrió- ¿Y donde está su líder? ¿Qué sucedió con Snake o Pisco?

- Tenemos órdenes de no matarte. Nuestra nueva jefa te envía de mensaje que tendrá el placer de conocerte en otra oportunidad. Así que ahora danos la joya.

- ¿Nueva jefa?- susurró para luego contestar- Una mujer se vería mucho más bella con esta gema. ¡Pues entonces que ella misma venga y me quite la joya!- Estuvo a punto de soltar una bomba de humo cuando escuchó la motocicleta de Heiji y la voz de Kazuha.

Uno de los criminales apuntó hacia Kazuha y Heiji que aún no notaban lo que sucedía en el tejado cercano.

- Veo que nos trajiste compañía. – soltó el que parecía el líder- Kaitou Kid no mata, pero… Quien sabe… ¡La joya o esos policías!

Kaito no quiso sacar de su error a los sujetos. Revelar que eran simples civiles empeoraría las cosas. El sujeto pasó el percutor y el viento alrededor se detuvo. Kaito tendría una sola oportunidad de salvar al detective y su amiga, pero si fallaba un milímetro podría ser fatal. Kaitou Kid jamás había matado a nadie, ni nunca lo haría mientras estuviera en sus manos, pero siendo un ladrón estaba fuera de la ley y a un paso de ser un criminal sanguinario. Recordó la sonrisa con la que su padre falleció, la misma con la que le enseñó a usar el lanzador de cartas. La presión no era adecuada, pero debía intentarlo, sólo unos grados de desviación, un pequeño corte sería suficiente, pero si uno de los chicos se movía… ¿Cómo podría él cargar con la culpa de un asesinato?

Kazuha miró hacia el techo cercano atraída por un resplandor repentino y un sonido explosivo. Un gatillo fue presionado una fracción de segundos antes. Sin saber cómo jaló la chaqueta de Heiji azuzada por el miedo de perder su vida y la de su mejor amigo. La motocicleta se desestabilizó y Kazuha cayó rodando mientras Heiji y la motocicleta eran arrastrados unos cuántos metros. Heiji gritó llamando a Kazuha mientras intenta estabilizar su móvil pero fue un intento inútil. Los disparos que comenzaron en el techo de la bodega aplastaban su voz. Se levantó rápidamente sin hacer caso de las magulladuras y corrió a proteger a Kazuha que estaba tirada en el piso unos cuantos metros lejos, pero tuvo que evadir las balas y resguardarse mientras avanzaba. Kaitou Kid eludía las balas y saltaba del techo a los contenedores atacando a los sujetos con su propia arma, esta vez con la presión adecuada para causar un poco más de daño. Lanzó petardos a los pies de los criminales y apuntó a las planchas del techo bajo los pies de quien disparaba a Heiji provocando una estrepitosa caída coronada por una cortina de humo lanzada por el ladrón. De un brinco estuvo junto al detective del Oeste, pero sin optimismo porque un furgón apareció de la nada y abrió sus puertas para que dos sujetos de gabardina larga salieran de su interior y cargaran a Kazuha, que estaba desvanecida y herida.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Kazuha!!!!!!

Heiji de un salto estuvo de pie dispuesto a seguir el furgón, pero Kaito lo jaló del brazo: "Sígueme", fue todo lo que escuchó antes de ser empujado hacia una ventana abierta de la bodega del frente, mientras una nueva lluvia de disparos alocados los amenazó desde afuera mientras desaparecía la nube provocada por el mago. Heiji quiso correr tras el furgón, pero el ladrón se lo impidió jalándolo por la chaqueta y arrojándolo al suelo para protegerlo de la quebradera de vidrios y balas que entró por la misma ventana por la que entraron. Agazapados, el ladrón le dijo al oído al detective:

- A quien buscan es a mí. Si nos ven juntos sabrán que nos conocemos y no devolverán a tu amiga. Deben haber ido a la explanada central. Estos sujetos esperan…

- ¡Si le hacen algo TU me las pagarás!

Kaito se sintió responsable. Su miedo más profundo era que esos sujetos dañaran a su madre o Aoko. Pudo sentir la angustia de Heiji y cómo su fría mirada se aplacaba para dar tranquilidad a su coetáneo a pesar de la lluvia de balas que pasaban por sus cabezas.

- ¡Vamos a rescatarla! Debes confiar al menos esta vez en mí, pero ellos no deben saber que nos conocemos. Debemos hacerlos pensar que eres un policía tras de mí.

- ¡Pero se la llevaron y no sabemos…!

- Deben haber ido a la explanada central pensando en cambiar a tu chica por mí. Quieren exponerme… Saldré para que me sigan. Debes ir a la explanada y sugerirles el cambio. Del resto me encargo yo. Jugar a los perseguidos contigo será entretenido… - finalizó guiñando un ojo seductoramente al detective del Oeste.

- ¿Pero cómo…?

Kaitou salió de su escondite mientras una nueva lluvia de balas lo siguió desde afuera, pero con gran habilidad Kaito logró esquivar la seguidilla corriendo en zigzag y lanzando bombas de luz. A lo lejos se escuchaban los helicópteros de la policía. él sonrió; Kaitou Kid recibiría ayuda de sus encarnizados y legales rivales. Sus perseguidores optaron por seguirlo, olvidando a Heiji quien pudo correr siguiendo la ruta del furgón y en camino a la explanada.

El ladrón corrió por los estrechos pasajes que se formaban entre los pallets y contenedores chinos y americanos al interior de las bodegas. Esta vez no corría por escapar de los policías como una nueva aventura; esta vez corría por su vida y por la de Kazuha. Mientras las balas caían a sus pies y daban contra los muros de las bodegas, Kaito tuvo que echar mano de toda su agilidad y rapidez. Los hombres lo estaban alcanzando y el plan no podría arruinarse. Cambió de ruta bruscamente y se topó con unas escalinatas. Dio un brinco y giró dando una voltereta para subirlas. Sus perseguidores se gritaban órdenes para poder alcanzarlo: "¡Por la izquierda!", "¡Ve por detrás!".

Kid se vio de frente con un contenedor y al no poder rodearlo saltó usándolo como caballete, levantó sus piernas y las estiró para aplicar un ejercicio gimnástico tipo paloma. Evitó una nueva lluvia de balas dando de volteretas sobre los pallets que encontró en su camino, pero rasguñándose con las astillas que saltaban al ser impactadas por proyectiles y perdigones. En cada acción podía escuchar el ruido de los helicópteros y las patrullas muy cerca. Mientras tanto los policías comenzaron a invadir el puerto, cuando oyeron los disparos. Se dispersaron en varios grupos armados. "Jii-chan ¿Dónde estás?"- pensó preocupado. Llegó a una esquina donde esquivó a quien se le lanzó encima apoyando su pie en la muralla del frente para luego cambiar bruscamente de dirección, pero vio que por el otro lado venían acercándose otros hombres, por lo que hizo explotar uno de sus trucos para desaparecer detrás de una nube de humo.

En la explanada central, muy cerca del sector de descargue, Heiji se vio con los captores de Kazuha, atada, inconciente y herida.

- Tú no eres policía, eres el hijo del demonio.

- ¡Devuélvanme a Kazuha!

- Tráenos a Kid antes que la policía llegue hasta aquí y te devolveremos a tu chica.

- ¡¿Cómo sé que no están mintiendo?!

- No te queda alternativa.

En ese preciso momento Heiji entró por detrás del furgón oscuro y mandó a dormir a su chofer silenciosamente. Uno de los bandidos notó que algo pasaba y volteó siendo dormido también con un efectivo gas, mientras Heiji sonreía y comentaba: "Felices sueños"

Heiji escuchó la cercanía de un helicóptero, pero volteó y salió tras Kid, confiando en que el plan del ladrón funcionaría. Al instante una potente luz iluminó la explanada descubriendo el furgón y al líder de la banda con Kazuha en su poder. Cegado por la luminaria, Heiji saltó sobre el individuo y de un buen golpe en el mentón lo noqueó, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

- No vuelvas a secuestrar a chicas bonitas.

Mientras un escuadrón comenzaba a aparecer por las esquinas del lugar, Heiji levantó a Kazuha por los brazos, dejándola semi-recostada en el suelo. Lentamente ella abrió los ojos y vio a Heiji sonreírle con ternura y preocupación.

- Heiji- fue lo único que pudo articular.

- La herida es leve. Te desmayaste por el azote que te diste en el suelo al caer de la motocicleta. Estarás bien…

Un nuevo tiroteo se asomó por encima de las cabezas de todos, pero en esta ocasión los blancos no eran los buenos. Heiji protegió a Kazuha arrastrándola hasta la sombra de un container cercano. El líder de la banda recibió varios tiros siendo rematado en el suelo. Los comandos detuvieron su avance y agazapados contra el piso, protegiéndose con sus escudos avanzaron hasta el furgón. De pronto la balacera se detuvo y la mayor parte de los escuadrones salieron tras la pista de quien disparó, mientras que sólo un equipo se quedó para arrestar a los que se encontraban en la furgoneta. Cuando abrieron no encontraron a nadie salvo una nota de Kaitou Kid y un pequeño saco.

_"Mis disculpas, inspector: Esto no debió suceder. La próxima vez seré más cuidadoso para protegerlo a ud. y las personas que nos rodean. Le dejo un obsequio en compensación._

_Suyo, Kaitou Kid"_

Dos miembros del escuadrón se acercaron a Heiji y Kazuha. Al enterarse de la situación llamaron a los refuerzos y pidieron una ambulancia. Kazuha seguía despierta a pesar de todo por lo que de pronto Heiji escuchó muy cerca de su cuello:

- Lo siento… ¿Tú… estás bien?

- Si. Sólo unos rasguños. Ya todo acabó. Esos tipos no volverán a molestar.

- ¿Y Kid? ¿Lo atrapaste?

- Eso no importa ahora. Te expuse a semejante peligro por confiarme. Ahora no te dejaré.

- Heiji… Lo siento… En un segundo vi el destello y supe que te darían, por lo que yo misma incliné la motocicleta para tratar de salvarte… Desconfié de ti Heiji… Pero lo prometí… Nunca, nunca te dejaré.

- ¡Kazuha! – Heiji abrió los ojos enormemente afectado por las palabras de su amiga de la infancia. Sintió que no era una simple demostración de afecto y notó cómo su morena piel dejaba ver algo de rubor en las mejillas.

Tan cerca y tan lejos: él no se había percatado. La tenía entre sus brazos, tan cerca uno del otro. Ella de pronto acercó su boca a la de él. A unos milímetros, rozándose justo ella perdió el conocimiento. Heiji, sorprendido aún, la levantó en sus brazos para llevarla con la ambulancia que apareció junto con otros autos de la policía en medio de la explanada. Al cerciorase de que Kazuha mejoraría, decidió ir tras su nuevo aliado, pues aún le perseguían esos hombres. Decidió ir solo, el ladrón necesitaba ayuda, no un nuevo grupo de perseguidores.

En otro extremo del puerto, dentro de una bodega llena de containers, el tiroteo seguía, mientras Kid corría, visiblemente cansado. Su velocidad y agilidad no eran las mismas, y antes bien, se defendía utilizando trucos mágicos simples, como la nube de humo y la luz cegadora. A veces desaparecía, pero pronto lo volvían a encontrar. Desde una esquina apareció Heiji, que con ayuda de un gas adormecedor que consiguió de los escuadrones, logró bajar a dos de los perseguidores de Kid, mientras que el ladrón, usando su lanza cartas desarmó a los otros dos. Espalda con espalda, ladrón y detective esperaban el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo cuando de pronto apareció Kazuha desde las sombras derribando a uno con un fierro que encontró, para estupefacción de Heiji y Kid. Estaba herida, pero, aprovechándose de la sorpresa, ella tomó del brazo al último individuo en pie y lo volteó, dándole poderosamente contra el suelo.

- ¡¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?!- Preguntó Heiji, aún sorprendido

Una nube de balas que se sintió llegarles desde algún lado, impidió que siguieran la charla. Heiji abrazó a Kazuha lanzándola contra el piso y dando ruedos para salir del área de tiros, mientras que Kid huyó por una esquina, desapareciendo. Nuevamente el objetivo no eran Kid, ni Heiji, ni Kazuha, sino los hombres de gabardina. Cuando el tiroteo acabó las pisadas de una persona en tacos se sintieron en el tejado de la bodega mientras que otras tantas, más robustas y pesantes, se escucharon desde el otro sector.

- ¡Ella es! ¡Síganla! ¡Es la cómplice de Kid!

Kazuha y Heiji esperaron en el suelo, cerciorándose de que quienes entrarían serían aliados y no más hombres de gabardina. En sus brazos Heiji sentía la presencia de su amiga como un motivo de vergüenza. Jamás se avergonzaba, pero los hechos le permitieron notar cuánta angustia sintió al pensar que ella, su mejor amiga, podría desaparecer para siempre de su lado. Un tinte rojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando miró a Kazuha quien, con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a hablar suave y susurrante:

- Sé que me estás mirando. Perdóname por preocuparte… Te lo dije… Nunca, nunca te dejaré.

Él la miró mientras la luz de la luna se coló para darle de lleno en el rostro. Estaba diferente y no sabía porqué; aún tenía restos de sangre en su polera, pero él creyó que ella era la mujer más pura de todo el mundo. La besó tiernamente en la frente. Observó sus labios y tragó saliva. Apenas rozó sus labios sintió cómo ella se puso inquieta. De la nada unas rápidas palabras lo interrumpieron:

- ¿Están bien?

Ambos se pusieron de pie con ayuda del policía y volvieron hasta la explanada central. Allí sus padres los abrazaron fuertemente y los reprendieron por el peligro que corrieron. Se enteraron que Kid devolvió la joya y que si la policía aún estaba allí era porque el ladrón de luz de luna y el individuo asesino seguía desaparecidos en el sector y que los escuadrones estaban reuniendo pistas para encontrarlos.

- Kazuha… ¿Cómo pudiste liberarte?

- ¿Eh? Pensé que tu me ayudaste. Cuando desperté estaba en tus brazos.

- De qué hablas. Esos hombres querían cambiarte por Kid.

- No lo recuerdo bien… pero recuerdo que me ayudaste a llegar a la ambulancia…

- ¿Qué? Yo no hice eso… Pero… Heiji soltó por un segundo a Kazuha y la miró detenidamente.

- Ella se puso un poco nerviosa ante la mirada del joven detective. Decidió que era momento de cortar con esa incómoda situación y le dijo:

- Me pidieron que volviera a la ambulancia. Nos vemos.

- Te acompaño.- Dijo Heiji firmemente.

- ¡No! - Kazuha contestó asustada-. Es decir… no puedes entrar conmigo… yo… la enfermera va a…

- ¡Oh, de acuerdo! Entiendo, pero no tardes.

Y así fue como Kazuha desapareció un minuto de lado de Heiji. Heizo Hattori, Nakamori keibu y el inspector Toyama se acercaron a Heiji para comprender lo que había pasado en todos sus detalles, pero de todas las sombras posibles, la única que podía llamar la atención era la blanca estela de Kaitou Kid, que se alzó dando una risotada y mostrando su figura blanca en el techo de la bodega más alejada.

- Esta vez fue intenso y hasta divertido, señores. Sólo aparecí porque quería cerciorarme de que hubieran recibido mis disculpas y mi regalito por devolución.

- ¡Kaitou Kid! Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos. Tenemos a 7 muertos. ¿Quiénes eran… Tus cómplices?- Una sombra que no pudo ser percibida por nadie más que Kid, pasó por los ojos del mago ladrón.- Inspector Nakamori. Le ruego que investigue a esos hombres. Yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos y, tal como le dije en la carta, siento mucho todo lo que pasó, en especial lo relacionado con esa señorita tan bella.- Kazuha salía de la ambulancia bastante repuesta a pesar de todo-. Si pudiera serle útil en la investigación sobre aquellos crímenes tenga la seguridad de que le seré de gran ayuda, pero sinceramente no puedo darle lo necesario. Yo mismo estoy muy interesado porque mi vida hoy corrió un serio peligro, pero… bueno… será mejor que me vaya porque los helicópteros vienen a buscarme… Nos volveremos a ver Nakamori Keibu… Mis respetos, señores.

Kid corrió por todo el techo hasta llegar al otro borde y saltó, extendiendo sus alas y haciendose casi imperceptible escudado por la luna de fondo. El inspector Nakamori ordenó a sus hombres seguir a Kid, mientras que Hattori-san y Toyama- san advertían a sus hijos no seguir con la persecución e irse de allí en la ambulancia directo al hospital para terminar de examinar a Kazuha. Heiji, un poco decepcionado, decidió que era lo mejor. Kazuha había tenido demasiadas emociones por el día y, aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba preocupado e intrigado porque algo no cuadraba en ambas versiones de lo sucedido.

Bajaron en el hospital. Por suerte la herida de Kazuha no era profunda y ya había parado de sangrar. Al salir, ambos estaban ruborizados. Ambos sabían qué habían hecho y no querían volver a rememorar el momento. Algo había pasado ese día. Algo los volvió a unir más que nunca ese día, pero ambos eran tan tercos que no querían mostrarse evidentes ni sinceros. Heiji hizo parar un taxi y ambos subieron silenciosos. En silencio terminaron su viaje. La casa de Toyama era pequeña, al estilo tradicional y estaba silenciosa y a oscuras. Abrieron la puerta principal y Heiji habló por primera vez desde que dejaron el puerto.

- Lo siento.- dijo mientras sostenía su mano en portón y miraba sus pies como buscando una explicación a sus sentimientos.

- La que lo siente soy yo, Heiji. Si no te hubiera acompañado y en mi lugar hubiera pedido a algún agente que te respaldara, esto no habría pasado… Nada de esto hubiera pasado… Nada… hubiera… pasado-. Kazuha se detuvo cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza, avergonzada porque recordaba haber intentado besar a Heiji-.

- ¡Ahou!- Heiji volteó bruscamente y tomó a Kazuha por los hombros olvidando completamente que ella estaba herida. Al tacto Kazuha reaccionó adolorida y Heiji se deshizo en disculpas.

- Eso no está bien en un caballero, tantei del oeste. Debes ser más cuidadoso con una dama.- La voz salió desde la sombra de un árbol.

Una figura blanca salió de la oscuridad para avanzar hasta Heiji y Kazuha

- No se alarmen, sólo vine para agradecerles su ayuda, y asegurarme de que la chica se encuentre mejor.

- ¡Kid! – Heiji se posicionó entre el ladrón y su amiga.- Esto es arresto ciudadano ¡No te muevas!

- … ¿Bajo qué cargos?- Kid sonrió ante la mirada enfurecida de Heiji- ¿allanamiento de morada? Pues yo no tengo ninguna joya robada… aunque tal vez a uno de ustedes sí le haya robado algo y ahora esté arrepentidote aquel beso…

Ambos quedaron de piedra y una oleada de sangre en el rostro los puso como un tomate, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar por miedo a confesar involuntariamente de que besaron al otro. A esto Kid saltó hasta el muro exterior y desde allí sonrió mostrando sus brillantes dientes y prosiguió:

- Pensando en el otro, uno de ustedes besó a este ladrón… Ya debieran ser un poco más sinceros ¿No creen? – dijo Kaitou Kid mirando hacia la luna y en un tono neutro.- Por cierto… debieras aprender a besar… Lo haces bastante mal.

El ladrón corrió tomando impulso para saltar al tejado de la casa y desde allí elevó el vuelo para perderse nuevamente en el resplandor de la luna. Heiji despertó del letargo y avanzó un par de pasos amenazando al ladrón con los puños en alto. Le repugnó la idea de que él hubiera besado al ladrón, pero odió la idea de que ese sujeto hubiera tocado a SU Kazuha. Claro… esto nunca lo reconocería… Volteó cuando una tímida voz lo llamó desde atrás. Ambos se miraron largamente. Una larga conversación flotaba en el aire.

En el cielo, a lo lejos, muchos helicópteros siguen buscando a Kaitou Kid, mientras él volaba desde una dirección completamente diferente hasta al hotel. Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado mientras agradeció en voz alta a Jii-chan por haber tomado su lugar nuevamente. Cortó la señal del pequeño radio que tenía y siguió volando en calma, recordando algunos hechos que removieron sus inestables emociones. Dos personas corrieron grave peligro ese día y aunque no eran sus directos seres queridos, eran personas que él respetaba. No podía volver a suceder, pero eso era algo que él no podía controlar. Una mujer había aparecido asesinando a sus rivales. Bueno, él creía que era una mujer, por su manera de correr, caminar y sus formas ceñidas a una silueta con una cintura muy pronunciada. ¿Quién sería? Sin duda era una persona muy peligrosa, y si las cosas se ponían cada vez más color de hormiga temía que sus propios seres queridos se vieran envueltos con esa gente.

La imagen de su madre muerta le heló la sangre, pero cuando pensó que Aoko podría correr la misma suerte tuvo que detener su vuelo en un edificio cercano. ¿Aoko muerta? Su respiración se cortó de golpe y sintió un mareo. Sin notarlo se llevó las manos al corazón y los labios, y se curvó como si fuera a vomitar. Ese pensamiento fue lo peor que pudo pasar por su mente. Él no quería eso. Él quería ver a Aoko sonriente, el quería verla enojada, él quería verla pensando, dando órdenes como siempre… Quería verla… sonrojada… Quería verla mientras él la besaba… tal como cuando vio su rostro en el de la señorita Suzuki, o al tener a Kazuha rozándole los labios, o como aquella vez estando en cama, cuando la tuvo tan cerca como para haberla besado realmente. Se tocó los labios; realmente quería saber cómo serían los labios de Aoko. Se sintió un poco afiebrado y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente cuando la imaginó con aquella sexy ropa que le había comprado para el día del show en el colegio. "¿Por qué me estás provocando de esta manera, idiota?" se dijo a sí mismo mientras imaginaba cosas que nunca había experimentado. De pronto tomó su celular decidido a llamarla, pero alcanzó a ver la hora. Él guardó su teléfono y reanudó su vuelo hacia la azotea del hotel. Antes de tocar el techo comentó en voz alta la duda que lo atormentaba…

- ¿Qué sentiría si besara a Aoko? ¿Qué me está pasando que la veo en cada mujer que se me cruza?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

VIERNES + SABADO

Kaito y Jii despertaron muy tarde el día viernes. Aún tenían cosas que comprar, por lo que Kaito se instaló frente a un PC en la sala multimedia del hotel. Tenía claro que necesitaba pedir por Internet algunas cosillas que le convenía que estuvieran en Tokio.

De vuelta en su habitación ambos cómplices se encontraron de frente y sonrieron para luego dar paso a una descontrolada risa. Se sentaron en el suelo como dos viejos camaradas y tomaron un refrigerio a manera de desayuno.

- Señorito Kaito, ud. sabe que lo de anoche fue muy peligroso.

- Lo se, Jii-chan. Pero por suerte estabas tú para cubrirme. No pudiste llegar en mejor momento. Lanzarla la bomba de humo y llevarme los disfraces fue una excelente idea. ¿Cómo es que nunca te vieron?

- Parece que ellos no sabían sumar. Estuve persiguiéndolo a ud. todo el tiempo como uno de ellos ¡Realmente es difícil de atrapar, señorito! Cuando encontré la oportunidad ud. ya sabe lo que pasó.

- Konosuke- san… Eres un verdadero genio.

- Gracias señor, pero… ¿Ud. no está herido?

- Sólo tengo rasguños y algunas astillas clavadas. Nada realmente importante… Ahora lo que sí es importante es el montaje del show. Ya tenemos más de la mitad, sólo faltan algunas compras aquí y en Tokio que ya están pedidas y luego el montaje. Veo que ya te duchaste, por lo que me toca. Prepárate porque saldremos a comprar y mañana temprano viajamos de vuelta.

- ¿El sábado por la tarde…?

- Montaremos en el colegio igual que el domingo. Ya hablé con el director y él arreglará todo con el cuidador.

DOMINGO

Al doblar la esquina, Kaito vio la luz del comedor encendida y supo que tenían visitas. Ese espacio rara vez se iluminaba, pues tanto él como su madre preferían la cocina o sus propios cuartos.

Dejó su bolso en el suelo, diciendo su acostumbrada frase "Ya llegué" tratando de sonreír y mostrar su mejor ánimo a pesar del cansancio. Antes de entrar al comedor se arregló un poco el cabello y respiró profundo para parecer un poco más fresco.

Al saludar desde el umbral, la sorpresa se lo comió a él, pues abriendo enormemente sus ojazos azules, a quienes vio cenando amistosamente fue a su madre y Jodie Hopper, que lo saludaron con grandes sonrisas.

- Hopper…. san…

- Ah, veo que te acuerdas de mi, Kaito-kun.- Jodie sonrió siguiendo con la mirada al atónito mago-.

- Kaito, veo que recuerdas a la señorita Hopper. Al principio ni yo misma la reconocí después de tantos años. Estaba segura que no la recordarías pues eras realmente muy pequeño cuando la conociste. Alístate para cenar, hijo, la señorita Hopper me ha contado que tiene unos planes increíbles y desea conversar contigo. ¡Hay tanto que contar!

- Vu… vuelvo de inmediato.

- Entonces te serviré mientras tanto.

Kaito se dio una ducha rápida y se puso un pantalón de algodón de grueso hilado con bolsillos color beige, una camisa tipo polo con diseño escocés y un suéter café claro. Le gustaba vestir bien, como su padre. Estaba realmente interesado en lo que Hopper quería decirle. Bajó rápidamente, expectante ante todo lo que pudiera salir de boca de la nueva líder de la Compañía Hopper de Magos Profesionales.

La cena fue agradable, con bocados perfectamente occidentales hechos especialmente para la recién llegada, con un ligero toque oriental: la perfección culinaria que sólo la señora Kuroba, que viajó con su marido por todo el mundo como asistente, podía lograr. La conversación giró en torno a la historia de la compañía después de la muerte de los padres de Hopper y de su abuelo, así como Kaitou Kid intervino en el cambio de actitud de la joven en relación a la compañía.

Kaito y su madre intercambiaron miradas cómplices al escuchar mencionar a Kid, pero Jodie no notó nada diferente sino que siguió contando como el encantador mago ladrón la salvó a ella y a los miembros de la compañía. Al terminar los tres se prepararon solícitamente para lavar los trastos, pero Kaito, sabiendo que el turno de su madre por esos días era nocturno se apoderó del lavalozas y la cocina, pidiendo instrucciones para alojar a Jodie.

- Siento dejarlos solos hoy. Si me hubieras avisado que vendrías, Jodie- chan…

- Oh, lo siento. Tuve que recurrir a la policía metropolitana para encontrarlos, pues recordé que la hija del inspector Nakamori es intima amiga de Kaito. Ellos decidieron traerme aquí y, bueno… me sentí un poco comprometida por haber llegado a esta casa en esas circunstancias… no me dieron mayor alternativa.- sonrió nerviosa recordando la situación.-

- De acuerdo, espero que Kaito te atienda bien. Mi hijo es todo un caballero.

- Ve a prepararte, mamá.- Kaito se sonrojó al escuchar a su madre instruirle sobre su comportamiento-.

Cuando la madre de Kaito hubo salido Jodie tomó una refrescante y bien merecida ducha, mientras Kaito completaba su hacendosa labor en la cocina. Estaba acaso más cansado que Jodie, pero seguía pensando en el plan que la inglesa traía entre manos. Continuamente bostezaba mientras secaba los platos, hasta que en un momento se sintió observado.

- Te vez muy guapo con delantal de cocina, Kuroba-kun.

Kaito volteó y notó a Jodie en una delgada bata, con un pijama de satín corto a dos piezas color lila, que lo miraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. En sus pocos años, Kaito había visto a algunas jovencitas en ropas ligeras, pero nunca había visto a una mujer mayor usando ropa tan provocativa. El sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. La edad le jugaba en contra, sobretodo después de haber pasado por la aventura reciente. Sus hormonas se permitieron jugar unos segundos con él antes de devolverlo a la realidad. Tragó saliva y siguió secando loza.

- Supongo que ya estás lista para irte a dormir, Jodie-san. Tal vez debamos conversar mañana, porque no creo que vayas a irte tan pronto…

- Pues… no se… creo que lo mejor es hablar ahora sobre mi propuesta considerando que no está tu madre.

Kaito seguía secando los platos ocultando su visible azoramiento, las mujeres de carácter solían derrotar su cara de póker. Jodie se acercó a una frutera y tomando algo de allí, masticó sensualmente acercando su rostro al cuello del joven mago.

- Kuroba Kaito, se que tienes un libro muy interesante… me gustaría que me lo prestaras…

- ¡Mh!... No se a qué te refieres…

Jodie quitó el delantal a Kaito y lo jaló de un brazo hasta el living de la casa. Jamás en todos sus más húmedos sueños él pensó que algo así podría pasarle a él, Kaitou Kid, pero ahora no era ese ladrón que cautivaba a las mujeres, sino un simple muchacho siendo seducido por una mujer mayor que él. No podía poner por delante su seguridad habitual. Estaba desarmado ante el arma más poderosa de las mujeres, la iniciativa a la hora de seducir.

- ¿Qué haces, Jodie-san?- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Vamos, Kuroba-kun… ¿Nunca has estado con una chica? Podría apostar a que te gustaría probar un poco…

No lo pudo evitar; su mirada se centró en el escote de la maga inglesa y tragó saliva mientras se aferraba con una mano al relleno del sofá. Sonrió nervioso y desvió la mirada sudando. Su respiración se agitó al sentir a la chica sentarse en sus piernas y rogarle nuevamente.

- Por favor, préstame ese libro. Estoy segura que tu padre te lo dejó. – Ella no dejaba de acariciar el agitado pecho de Kaito-.

- Por… por favor… Jodie… me comprometes…

- ¿Sabes besar, Kaito-kun?

- ¿Nani?

Sorpresivamente Kaito sintió los labios de Jodie sobre los suyos. A pesar de la sorpresa, esta vez él no quiso alejarse y por primera vez se abandonó a sus deseos averiguando que después de haber recibido un par de besos algo había aprendido. No abrió los ojos, porque tuvo miedo de que apareciera ella nuevamente… su fantasma, su deseo oculto, y decidió seguir adelante. La inglesa tenía labios firmes y un gran ímpetu. Kaito estaba averiguando que la fidelidad no sería su compañera de la vida, pero no estaba dispuesto a ser asaltado por alguien sin haber tomado la iniciativa así que, necesitando el aire, apartó delicadamente a Jodie y, craso error, abrió los ojos…

Otra vez… su querida fantasma estaba allí. Ya no lo podía negar… lo había comenzado a reconocer antes de irse a Osaka y ahora lo confirmaba.

- Jodie- san. No puedo seguir con esto… Dime qué quieres de una buena vez. Sé sincera conmigo.

- Kaito- kun… besas muy bien, ju, ju… Bueno… Vengo a decirte algunas cosas que te podrían cambiar la vida. Se toda la verdad.

* * *

**Explicaciones varias: **

**1) De la redacción: a veces bien lograda, otras veces no tanto. Hay partes que hice hace muchísimo tiempo y siendo bien exahustiva en el estilo, eso se nota XD. Mil perdones por eso, pero siendo también un poco más autocompasiva... no es taaan terrible. **

**2) La verdad no lo quise cortar, estaba muy entusiasmada escribiendo una vez que logré ordenar mis ideas. Fue un tremendo desafío hacer este capítulo porque además de hacerla interesante, entretenida y detallada, quería que hubiera romance y que uds. tuvieran la oportunidad de perderse en las descripciones dadas. ¿Saben uds. quién de los dos besó a Kid? ¿Habrán sido los dos o Kid estaba jugando con ellos y en realidad se besaron? jojojo... Esto queda para uds. como tarea que no revisaré. **

**3) La respuesta al desafío: **"La luna en su apogeo es mi compañera de siempre/ En medio de dos aguas, la transparencia y gracilidad de las formas/ me regalarán la única visitante del príncipe."//// "La luna en su apogeo" creo que quedó más o menos claro-- la medianoche del plenilunio. Puede que astronómicamente no sea tan acertado, el apogeo de la luna no siempre se da a medianoche. "En medio de dos aguas, la transparencia y gracilidad de las formas" Este era el foco del desafío (¿En qué lugar de Osaka se realizará el robo?)-- El Museo de Osaka. Busquen y vean una foto del Museo, es realmente precioso, tanto que parece una escultura: tan gracil... muros de vidrios y rodeado de agua porque está en una isla. "me regalarán la única visitante del príncipe.": De acuerdo, esto era indescifrable pero por eso no era el foco del desafío. Estuve investigando la historia de la alejandrita, una piedra muy particular.

**3) Vocabulario: **

Pallets: estructuras de madera bastante bajas que sirven para depositar y aislar cargas impidiendo que toquen el suelo.

Containers: ¿Has visto esa especie de "caja metálica" gigantesca que llevan los barcos? Adentro caben muchisimas cosas, incluso autos.

**4) Próximo capítulo: "La magia y algo inexplicable" **(¿Qué sucederá entre Jodie y Kaito? ¿Qué propuesta habrá? ¿Qué pasará con el show prometido por Kaito? ¿Kaito al fin se atreverá a besar a Aoko y sacarse las dudas?)


	8. Cap 8: la magia y algo inexplicable

**Holas a todos de nuevo ^^ ****Aquí estoy publicándoles un nuevo capítulo, o para mí un nuevo hijo dado a luz, para deleite suyo. Esta vez me he ido por la veta más romántica, así que deseo que lo lean con placer y Kaito se reivindique ante los ojos de mis lectoras. Es largo, pero debía cimentar varias cosillas antes de seguir con otros capítulos. **

**Disfruten. **(Ah! recomendación musical: "Holiday" de Scorpions y "Twilight" de Yuki Kajiura - .com/watch?v=WpRm0ORa9wY&feature=related )

**Declaración (hace tiempo que no lo ponía): **Estos personajes son de Gosho Aoyama (para revuelque de Conan Doyle y Maurice LeBlanc). La historia es toda mía.

* * *

**Capitulo 8: La magia y algo inexplicable.**

- ¡Basta!

Kaito apartó a Jodie y se levantó bruscamente buscando recuperar su espacio. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, esperando tomar aire fresco y relajar la tensión entre ambos. Jodie se sentó en el sofá y, mirando un punto fijo sonrió para luego cerrar los ojos.

- Siento haberte incomodado tanto.

- Yo… Tampoco quise hacerte sentir incómoda; eres una chica linda, pero… pero… no puedo… Creo que yo… - Kaito bajó la cabeza y sus chasquillas taparon sus ojos, pero sus mejillas se podían ver ruborizadas- creo que yo… tengo alguien a quien…

- Nakamori Aoko.

Kaito levantó su ruborizado rostro mirando sorprendido a Jodie.

- yo… yo… yo… No es como tú te imaginas.

- Desde el día que te conocí, lo supe. Hacen una linda pareja.- Jodie miró a Kaito enfrentándolo a los ojos-.

Kaito abrió los ojos y la boca como queriendo decir algo que no pudo pronunciar. Frunció el ceño molesto y respiró profundo cruzando los brazos. Luego, más sereno pero aún con las mejillas encendidas, dijo:

- ¿Así es como nos ven los demás? – Kaito entrecerró los ojos. Su sonrojo lo hacía ver cálido y tierno-.

- … … - Jodie se tomó unos momentos para responder-. Ya basta, ladrón de corazones. Vengo a proponerte ideas de trabajo, no a hacer de cupido.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- La compañía Hopper. Tu sabes que he tomado la dirección de la compañía, pero necesitamos un plato realmente fuerte en nuestro show.- Jodie se levantó a recorrer el living con voz seria y determinada-. Estuve investigando entre los documentos de mis padres, y entre todas las cosas descubrí opiniones de los antiguos miembros y el diario secreto de mi abuelo, el fundador de la compañía. Siempre hubo una opinión unánime. Mi abuelo y tu padre eran los mejores. Quise saber un poco más sobre ambos y, sin darme cuenta, comprendí cosas que estaban más allá de una simple relación entre maestro y aprendiz… - Jodie miró intensamente a Kaito- En el diario de mi abuelo había una sección en clave que no he podido descifrar, pero de todas las letras y jeroglíficos que allí aparecen una llamó poderosamente mi atención… uno, cuatro, uno, dos. – Ella hizo una pausa manteniendo su vista fija en los ojos de Kaito quien la enfrentó con su mejor cara de póker-.

- ¿Debiera ser algo significativo para mí?

- Mi abuelo lo sabía, y ahora yo también lo se… Tu padre fue Kaitou Kid, el famoso ladrón, y sé que tú eres el nuevo Kid.

- ¡Oe, oe… te estás pasando! Para un poco. Yo no soy…

Jodie apoyó sus brazos contra la muralla detrás de Kaito, dejándolo encerrado.

- Necesito el libro de tu padre para descifrar el código.

Tensos segundos pasaron. Kaito y Jodie, ambos magos expertos y maestros del espectáculo y el teatro, mantuvieron la serenidad y la firmeza. Ninguno cedería en su postura, pero Jodie tenía el arma perfecta.

- Nakamori- chan no lo sabe ¿cierto?- Jodie dio un golpe bajo haciendo aparecer en sus manos un libro muy parecido al de su padre justo delante de los ojos del joven mago-.

Kaito sintió que Jodie no bromeaba. Si bien no estaba seguro de lo que sentía exactamente por Aoko todo sería aún peor si ella se enteraba de su secreto. Una gotita de sudor cayó por su sien. Tenía que encontrar algo a su favor ¿En qué podría beneficiarse él?

- Sería inútil. Lo que necesitas también está en clave.

- ¿Y cómo has sabido eso tú? ¿Acaso ya la descubriste?- Jodie dejó el libro de su abuelo en la mesa central-.

- Sólo yo conozco la clave y te aseguro que si insistes en que tengamos este tipo de relación, no lograrás mi ayuda – el joven mago sonrió espontáneamente-.

Jodie bajó la guardia. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a un Kaito que conocía como ladrón, pero el Kaito que estaba conociendo era una persona amable y sincera, desarmándola. Sus pensamientos corrieron a gran velocidad mientras un tenue rubor apareció en sus mejillas: _"Tú como Kaitou Kid, tú como hijo de Kuroba –san, tú como mago… quiero conocer al verdadero Kuroba Kaito… deseo conocerte… Tal vez no fue la mejor manera de acercarme a ti, pero… nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien… ni mucho menos me habría imaginado que me sucedería con alguien menor que yo… Quise mentirme pero tu sinceridad me ha desarmado"_.

- De acuerdo. – Jodie tomó asiento y extendió el diario de su abuelo a su nuevo aliado, esperando unos minutos mientras Kaito lo hojeaba-. ¿Y qué me dices?

- Definitivamente es el mismo código.

- ¿Hay algún truco explicado?

- No a primera vista, pero… Lo que hay aquí… - Kaito se sentó pesadamente absorto en unas páginas-. Esto… ¿Podrías prestármelo?

Dando un chasquido de dedos el diario desapareció de manos de Kaito y reapareció en manos de Jodie.

- Primero escucharás lo que he venido a proponerte.

- Te escucho.

- Vengo a proponerte tomar el puesto dejado por tu padre en la compañía Hopper, suponiendo que ames tanto la magia como creo que lo haces – Kaito dejó ver unos enormes ojos azules asombrado por la oferta propuesta-. Sé que aún te quedan unos meses para terminar la preparatoria, por lo que esperaré tu respuesta hasta marzo.

- Eso significa que…

- Eso significa que tendrás que venir con nosotros a la gira mundial que estoy preparando para el próximo año. Esto te dará la oportunidad de visitar numerosos países e _internacionalizar_ a tu personaje para encontrar lo que buscas. – Ambos guardaron silencio.

Kaito aún ilusionado se hundió en sus pensamientos. La perspectiva de tomar la magia como una profesión lo hizo sentirse momentáneamente muy feliz, pero la presencia del ladrón, su identidad secreta, lo devolvió bruscamente a la realidad ¿Qué haría si no lograba encontrar la joya en Japón? Irse al extranjero significaba dejar a Aoko, pero ¿Qué sentía él por Aoko? ¿Qué debía hacer respecto a ella si decidía irse? Olvidarla. Era la única opción, pero esa realidad le dolió en el fondo de su corazón. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué eran amigos o porque él sentía algo más por ella?

- No se qué responder: tengo que resolver algunas cosas aquí. – Respondió con laguidez, pero al momento cambió su actitud y con una sonrisa honesta y entusiasta prosiguió- Pero estoy preparando ahora mismo un show genial en la escuela, que será esta semana. ¡Tienes que verlo!

- ¡Claro!- Jodie sonrió – y esperaré lo mejor de ti en ese show, así como el que deberás montar especialmente para mí en marzo próximo. ¡Oh! ¿No te lo dije? Para ser aceptado deberás demostrar que eres digno del lugar dejado por tu padre y cumplir con dos condiciones: 1º haber terminado la preparatoria, y 2º Mostrar un show independiente con tu propio nombre. Sorpréndeme en ese show y serás aceptado.

- Te aseguro que lo haré.

- Eso espero, pero ahora- Jodie se levantó y desde las escaleras prosiguió, ahogando un bostezo- necesito descansar.

- Que tengas un buen dormir, Jodie-san. Ah! Sobre el diario de tu abuelo…

- Gracias, y tu también, Kaito-kun. Te lo dejo. – A media escalera, antes de desaparecer de la vista del mago, ella se detuvo y lanzó a manos de Kaito el diario de su abuelo- disculpa por la escena que te monté. No se volverá a repetir… a menos que tú quieras, chico pervertido- concluyó guiñandole un ojo y desapareciendo en el segundo piso.

- Kaito… tendrás que tener más fortaleza si vas a compartir unos días con esta chica en casa. ¡No más coqueterías! Antes tienes que definir tu relación con Aoko.- el joven mago ladrón se dijo con convicción mientras recorría las hojas del diario de Hopper-sama-.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aoko traía un papel entre las manos, lo había leído muchas veces, y seguía masticando su contenido. Cuando entró a la sala, Kaito estaba ya instalado en su asiento leyendo el diario, como siempre. ¡Era cierto! Hoy Kaito volvía de la suspensión.

- ¡Hi! – Aoko saludó muy cerca de los oídos a Kaito quien cayó de la silla al escucharla-.

- ¡Aoko, no era necesario que me gritaras!

Desde el suelo Kaito miró molesto a Aoko que le sonreía con las manos en la espalda y levemente curvada hacia delante, buscando acercar su rostro al de Kaito. Por su mente pasaron fugazmente un par de escenas en las que el rostro de Aoko se superponía, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, sin tener ni la más minima idea de porqué.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kaito? Te has puesto colorado como un tomate. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- ¡Nada que te importe!

- Muestrame ese diario, chico pervertido.

- ¡Allí no hay nada que te interese!

- ¿Está en inglés? ¡Vaya! No es un diario local ¿Por qué te interesan las noticias internacionales? Un momento… La compañía Hopper… - El timbre de inicio de la jornada sonó mientras Aoko intentaba leer traduciendo el texto-.

- ¿Así que el payaso de la clase ha vuelto?- Hakuba tomó asiento y sonrió levantando una ceja al mago con actitud pedante.

- Tengo la visita de Jodie-san. Ella me prestó el diario. – Kaito no prestó atención al detective; se levantó y se sentó apoyando su mentón en las manos y los codos en la mesa, para después mirar hacia la ventana con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Jodie- san está en Japón? – Aoko abrió sus ojos azules sorprendida.

- Vendrá a ver el show del viernes. – Kaito sonrió pues estaba realmente entusiasmado con su espectáculo- Por cierto, te recuerdo que hoy tenemos ensayo tú y yo. Jii- chan vendrá mañana. Te explicaré en detalle lo que debes hacer en cada pequeño número.

- Lo recuerdo. – Aoko dijo tomando asiento pues pronto aparecería la maestra de japonés.

La maestra entró y luego del saludo comenzó la clase. Kaito miró de reojo a Aoko y sonrió extensamente, mostrando sus brillantes dientes y haciendo aparecer un naipe en su mano y luego en la de Aoko, un joker.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando los extraescolares comenzaron Kaito desapareció por la puerta diciendo a Aoko que la esperaba en el gimnasio. Aoko fue por unas bebidas calientes pues el frío era intenso. Muchos de los talleres había sido suspendidos, pero el espectáculo de Kaito no podía suspender ensayos, pues quedaban 4 días. La entrada al gimnasio esa semana estuvo suspendida pues todo estaba dispuesto, excepto las sillas para los espectadores.

Aoko entró usando las llaves que le habían entregado. Empujó lentamente la puerta y se encontró con Kaito frente a ella, quien le entregó una rosa que hizo aparecer de la nada.

- Gracias por venir a mi espectáculo, señorita.

- Kaito.

- Y gracias por ayudarme… con todo… - Kaito se refería al show, los deberes y su amistad. Sólo él entendió porqué se le subieron los colores al rostro en ese momento-.

- No es nada, Kaito. Somos amigos ¿cierto? Aoko que había estado mirando la rosa en todo momento no pudo ver el efecto de sus palabras en el mago.

- Antes que todo necesito que definas lo que vas a ponerte esa noche. Tienes un gusto espantoso y quiero supervisarlo todo. – Kaito caminó hacia el asiento frente al escenario y se sentó tomando un bolso negro.

- ¡Cómo que "gusto espantoso"!- Aoko corrió detrás de él molesta. De pronto recibió el paquete negro que su amigo había llevado.

- Pruébatelo.

- Tengo muchos trajes metidos tras bambalinas, me los probaré todos. Tendrás que verlos todos antes de decir cualquier cosa sobre mi gusto.

- De acuerdo. Después de todo serás tu quien se muera de frío. Pronto cambiarás de opinión.

- ¡Eso es lo que tú crees! Por cierto- Aoko volteó y sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo un vaso sellado arrojándoselo a su amigo- Ahí tienes algo para que no te congeles.

Aoko examinó el traje que Kaito le había entregado y se avergonzó. Ella misma habia elegido muchos trajes y los había arrendado. Al principio no había notado lo atrevidos que eran, pero ahora, cuando estaba frente al que Kaito había seleccionado por sí mismo, se dio cuenta exacta de que todo giraba en torno a la seducción, y que ella misma, inconcientemente, lo sabía. Allí no había ningún traje que no tuviera algo de sensualidad escondida, y lo peor es que tendría que desfilarlos todos frente a Kaito sólo porque ella misma no había sabido quedarse con la boca cerrada.

- Pues bien. Entonces lo haré. Sorprenderé a ese mago de pacotilla y no podrá decir que me veo mal con todo esto. – se dijo en voz alta, pero aún azorada por lo que iba a hacer-… Así, puede que te des cuenta… que…

Kaito, con las piernas cruzadas y tomándose el chocolate caliente que Aoko le había traído, esperaba ansioso ver salir a la chica con la tenida de ayudante que él le había comprado, no confiaba en sus gustos y sabía de su timidez al buscar algo más atrevido, pero jamás esperó verla aparecer con otra tenida y tan increíblemente sexy y elegante.

Escuchó los tacones y luego vio aparecer sus piernas coronadas con medias oscuras con coquetos diseños de enredaderas; el body le sentaba muy bien acentuando sus largas piernas, sus caderas y su estrecha cintura, mientras que el escote era perfecto, nada de voluptuosidades, pero insinuando una piel preciosa y unos pechos pequeños pero firmes. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño que no sujetaba todo su cabello, mientras que lo restante caía perfectamente sobre uno de sus desnudos hombros. Había coronado con un maquillaje tenue que acentuaba sus ojos azules y un toque de brillo labial que hizo que Kaito sintiera nuevamente los más vivos deseos de besarla.

El envase de chocolate estuvo a punto de caer mientras él miraba a su amiga de toda la vida con ojos embelesados. Sintió como un calor imprevisto apareció en sus mejillas y se le expandió por toda la cara. Tuvo que bajar su avergonzado rostro y voltear hacia otra parte, avanzando y carraspeando para que no se notara que su cuerpo estaba algo perturbado por aquella visión.

Aoko avanzó por el escenario notando el nerviosismo de Kaito y cantando victoria de su efecto, pero no demostró nada sino que siguió simulando una pasarela en la que ella era una gran modelo.

- Ese no es el traje que te entregué.

- Oh, lo sé. Pero no me has dicho nada sobre este. Desfilaré todos los trajes que tengo antes de ponerme el que me trajiste.

- Pues estás… - Kaito se sentó y cruzó brazos y piernas- bastante bien. El otro por favor.

- Encantada. – Aoko sonrió antes de dar un giro coqueto y desaparecer tras bambalinas-.

- Aoko idiota… ¿Por qué me haces esto?

La chica de ojos azules habia puesto todo su empeño en la selección del traje y la busqueda de un maquillaje especial, que la hiciera lucir bien. Había sido difícil pues no quería que nadie se enterara de su empeño, y más difícil aún en tanto que no tenía más compañía femenina en casa que el espejo. Probó toda la semana los maquillajes que compró para la ocasión; mención aparte fue lo difícil que le resultó comprarlos pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo pedirlos ni en qué fijarse para elegirlos. Al menos si hubiera estado acompañada por Keiko o alguna otra amiga podría haberse asesorado, pero no tuvo valor para dar explicaciones respecto de su necesidad. Ahora había visto que su esfuerzo había valido la pena. El pobre Kaito se había impactado al verla, y eso era un premio impagable. Sonrió satisfecha y se preparó para desfilar el siguiente traje. De pronto se sintió con valor para seguir adelante con su plan… tenía los controles de audio al alcance y había seleccionado la música perfecta para la ocasión.

Kaito tuvo que resistir estoico cada uno de los desfiles que Aoko le regaló. Pero no pudo negarlo, disfrutó cada una de las muestras que Aoko le proporcionó. Fue como un juego de conquista en el que ninguno de los dos tuvo conciencia de lo que se estaban queriendo decir, pero que sí sabían que era grato, una victoria sobre el otro, sin que el compañero sintiera que estaba cediendo. El mago no sabía si el calor que sentía en las mejillas era por el chocolate caliente o por lo que estaba presenciando: Aoko con una actitud desinhibida y ligera de ropas, exhibiendo transparencias, ligas, cintas, lencería perceptible pero no a la vista. Esta no era su princesa habitual, recatada y pudorosa, pero no podía negarlo, le gustaban las dos facetas de ella, la usual y esta nueva que estaba mostrando, después de todo ella era mayor que él y ya tenía 18 años. Pero ahora estaba sintiendo un problema a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Cómo rayos concentrarse en lo suyo si la tenía así de cerca y en esas fachas? El inspector Nakamori lo mataría si viera a su hija actuar con esas ropas frente a todo ese público.

- ¿Y bien, Kaito?- Aoko se acercó cándidamente a Kaito que seguía nervioso con la vista que Aoko le proporcionaba-.

- Ehm… etto… - _cara de póker, idiota,_ pensaba mientras seleccionaba las mejores palabras para responder a su amiga-. ¿Le dijiste a tu padre? ¿Tu padre ha visto esta ropa?

- Ah… no… ¡Es decir…!... mi padre sabe que seré tu asistente, pero…

- ¿No ha visto la ropa?

- No. - Aoko al fin bajó la guardia y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, su actitud pudorosa habitual volvía-.

- Entonces creo que lo mejor será que aparezcas con una combinación más recatada.

- ¿Dices que es muy atrevida? – Aoko en esos momentos estaba realmente avergonzada-.

- Ehm… Llévame al vestidor, escogeremos juntos lo que te pondrás. – Kaito tomó de una muñeca a Aoko y la arrastró tras bambalinas.

Afuera el viento implacable y la nieve se iban acumulando mientras el atardecer comenzaba a caer rápidamente sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara. En el vestidor, el frío no se sentía. Entraron y Kaito buscó inmediatamente una chaqueta. Sabía que los reflectores aumentan la temperatura en el escenario, pero no permitiría que Aoko se mostrara como conejita play boy frente a sus compañeros y demases. Encontró una chaqueta azul con solapa negra y el body negro que exhibió al principio. Estaba seguro que le sentaría bien. La acercó sintiendose un poco molesto por lo que tenía que estar haciendo y la volteó para liberarla rápidamente de los cordones del corsé tipo gotic lolita que le había traído y en el que estaba enfundada, Aoko avergonzada quiso protestar, pero Kaito cada vez más molesto con su propia elección le indicó que se quedara quieta.

- Ahora quítate eso y ponte este body y esta chaqueta.

- Kaito… dejé este para el final porque… no puedo quitármelo fácilmente…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pu… ¿Puedes ayudarme?

- ¡¡¡¡Quieres que te quite el corsé!!!!- Kaito gesticuló e hizo un movimiento de espanto ante la idea-.

- si… - Apenas se oyó la voz de Aoko.-

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

- ¡No! ¡Además muchas veces me has tocado sin mi permiso, y ahora quieres hacerte el pudoroso, justo cuando necesito de tu ayuda, mago de cuarta!

- ¡Pero esto es diferente!

- Esto no es de mi talla, pero insististe tanto que hice un esfuerzo y me lo probé. ¡Ahora ayúdame o tendré que irme a casa con esto!

Kaito se acercó a Aoko y tiró de los cordones para liberar un poco más la cintura de Aoko. El corpiño era de cierre posterior por lo que tuvo que tocar la espalda de su amiga para expandir las junturas y separarlas levemente de la cintura de la chica. Aoko sintió las manos de Kaito en la piel de su espalda y una especie de corriente la recorrió. Bajó la cabeza avergonzada, pues lo tenía muy claro desde que su amigo le obsequió aquella maravilla en su cumpleaños, ella estaba enamorada de Kaito.

Desde atrás, el joven mago podía ver como el cabello de Aoko caía hacia los pechos de ella dejando despejado su cuello blanco y sus orejas. Se sintió tentado a besar esa oreja y ese cuello, aún más por el tenue aroma que Aoko emanaba, y que con ayuda del chocolate caliente estaba aún más latente. En principio todo parecía divertido, pero ahora estaba transformándose en una tortura para ambos. ¿Acaso valoraban más la pasión que la amistad? Kaito se imaginó estrechándola entre sus brazos y quien sabe cuántas cosas más. Aoko por su parte anhelaba ser abrazada y besada por este, su mejor amigo.

- ¿Puedes quitártelo ahora?- la voz de Kaito era grave y seria-.

- Si. Gracias. - Aoko se quitó el corsé y agradeció al cielo que debajo tuviera puesta la blusa de encajes-.

Ella tomó lo que Kaito le había extendido y adivinando el resto del conjunto sugerido tomó unas medias negras con encaje, zapatos de taco negro y una cinta de terciopelo azul y se cambió tras el biombo de la sala. Kaito miraba la sombra de Aoko cambiándose sin ningún pudor. Él había descubierto al menos una verdad en toda esa escena… la deseaba… y nunca había sentido algo así por ninguna otra mujer, aún cuando le gustaba espiar a sus compañeras mientras se cambiaban o en aquellas ocasiones en las que siendo Kaitou Kid había intimado un poco con algunas chicas; para él un beso era sólo un beso sin ningún compromiso serio, pero cuando sintió los labios de Jodie, apasionados, se sintió invadido porque notó que un beso no podía ser un simple beso. Ahora que había tenido a Aoko tan cerca anheló besarla con el compromiso que Jodie había puesto, y no solo eso… anheló tenerla entre sus brazos, no como una amiga, sino como una amante perfecta: confidente y sensual. Su corazón y su mente lo aceptaron como la única verdad que tenía a disposición, pero en el fondo él tenia claro que hacer algo así sería quebrar la amistad de largos años que ambos llevaban. ¿Valía la pena? Kaito se levantó abruptamente y salió del vestidor indicando a Aoko que la esperaría afuera. Aoko salió de detrás del biombo y se sentó frente al espejo mirandose de cuerpo completo. Estaba bien. Era serio y coqueto a la vez. No dejaba ver nada e insinuaba lo suficiente, pero ella no podía pensar en eso ahora, ella pensaba en Kaito que afortunadamente no estaba allí.

Cuando Aoko se decidió a salir del vestidor y aparecer en el escenario Kaito estaba tratando de abrir la puerta del gimnasio. Empujó fuertemente pero nada pasó, no se movió ni un milímetro. Volteó y vió a Aoko en su nuevo traje. Sonrió satisfecho, era perfecto. Luego trepó por las murallas del gimnasio hasta alcanzar las ventanas altas. Desde allí pudo notar una sombría realidad.

- Aoko ¿Tienes tu celular aquí?

- Si, en mi bolso ¿Por qué?

- Estamos atrapados. La nieve cubre más de un metro y medio aquí, y no he podido abrir ninguna de las puertas de emergencia.

- ¡Pero en qué momento…!

- ¿Has visto tu reloj? Llevamos 3 horas aquí.

- ¡¡¡Qué!!!

- Debemos avisar para que nos vengan a sacar.

No hubo caso. Aoko llamó a todos los que pudo, incluso al guardia del colegio, pero la tormenta de nieve no amainaría sino hasta el otro día. Un extraño fenómeno ¿quien podría haberlo pensado? Después de todo era invierno, y era normal la nieve.

- Ni caso. Tendremos que quedarnos, pero al menos podremos practicar algo sin ser molestados. Conocerás algunos secretillo Aoko, pero confío en que no los rebelarás.

- ¡Claro que no! Pero… no quiero que pasemos la noche aquí. Papá estará muy preocupado.

- Nada puede pasarnos aquí, además tenemos muchas mantas en el vestidor y aún podemos abrir la bodega y sacar algunas colchonetas. Frío no pasaremos. Por otra parte, hay una expendedora llena de provisiones en el pasillo a los vestidores. Comeremos algunas cosillas de allí y por otra parte… tengo un calentador entre mis cosas. Derretiremos un par de chocolates y será la mejor cena que tendremos- Kaito se mostró entusiasta a pesar de lo adverso de la situación por lo que Aoko sonrió y se tranquilizó-.

- Avisaré a papá de esto.

- Y no se enojará si tu y yo dor… - Kaito puso mala cara y se detuvo porque lo que iba a decir era una gran verdad-.

- Papá ya sabe que debe aprender a confiar en mí. Además esto es un motivo de fuerza mayor.

Aoko marcó al móvil de su padre y le contó al situación, mientras Kaito iba unas barras de chocolate a la expendedora.

- Tomaremos el chocolate caliente primero, luego ensayaremos.

Media hora más tarde el frío inundaba el gimnasio, pero Kaito y Aoko practicaban los nudos para un número de escapismo. Kaito no se cansaba de decir lo fácil que era y Aoko no paraba de repetir que era muy arriesgado mientras observaba la guillotina que aún no se montaba y que serviría para dar emoción al número.

- Aoko, te falta más desplante. Necesitas verte más sensual para desviar la mirada de los nudos.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que coquetee frente a todo el mundo?

- Una buena asistente haría eso.

- No puedo ser así. Por lo que veo los magos y las asistentes siguen ese mismo papel. Ese idiota ladrón también abusa de su voz gentil y varonil para engatusar a las personas e idiotizarlas con sus palabras.

- ¿Te refieres a Kaitou Kid?- Kaito acercó su rostro al de Aoko sonriendo como lo haría Kid-.

- ¡Deja de jugar!- Aoko apretó de un tirón las cuerdas y las manos de Kaito quedaron estrujadas.

- ¡Duele!

Practicaron otras dos técnicas necesarias para el show. Luego Kaito procedió a explicarle cada uno de los números según lo que debía ver el público. Aoko se sorprendía de la pasión con la que Kaito comentaba cada uno de los pasos de los números y lo meticuloso que era con cada una de las explicaciones que ella debía conocer. En ocasiones Aoko quiso saber cuál era el truco de algunos números pero Kaito sólo sonreía y volteaba dispuesto a explicar el funcionamiento de algún mecanismo dispuesto a sus espaldas. La temperatura era cada vez más baja y Kaito detuvo la instrucción de Aoko sólo cuando notó que ella se abrazaba y exhalaba vapor. Con una nueva sonrisa se acercó a su amiga.

- Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, Aoko. Tomaremos chocolate nuevamente y acomodaremos las colchonetas para poder dormir. Ya es bastante tarde y tenemos deberes para mañana. ¿quieres que los hagamos juntos?

- Si ya estamos acomodados y calentitos entonces sería genial. – Aoko tenían los dedos y la nariz rojos y entumecidos-.

- Pareces Rudolph- Dijo Kaito abrazando acogedoramente a Aoko y poniendole su propia chaqueta-. Yo me encargaré de traer las colchonetas. Te estás congelando con esas ropas

Aoko no podía creer que Kaito la estuviera abrazando de esa manera. Tan cálido, tan acogedor, tan protector. Tal vez lo había imaginado, pero por un momento pensó que Kaito había querido algo más al abrazarla. Tal vez pensaba locuras. Lo esperaría ordenando un poco y haciendo espacio para las colchonetas en el vestidor. Kaito volvió dos veces; la primera con el calentador lleno de agua, por lo que ella se puso manos a la obra para preparar el chocolate caliente, y la segunda con cuatro colchonetas. Dispusieron todo y pronto estuvieron tomando su chocolate bajo los numerosos trajes de Aoko y una gran tela que servía de único cobertor. Allí comenzaron a hacer sus deberes y compartieron sus respuestas compitiendo por ser el primero en terminar cada ejercicio. Demasiado fácil, ambos eran bastante brillantes, aunque Kaito tenía cierta habilidad para resolver rápidamente ejercicios en forma mental, habilidad que Aoko no poseía. Ya no tenían nada que hacer, sólo dormir, por lo que apagaron la luz.

- Kaito… ¿A qué quieres dedicarte al salir del instituto?

- Jodie me invitó a ser parte de la compañía Hopper.

- Eso sería fantástico- Aoko quiso parecer entusiasmada, pero supo que si Kaito decidía irse ambos no tendrían ninguna posibilidad-.

- ¿Y tú, Aoko?

- Sabes… el mundo de la magia me parece tan divertido… te admiro. Tienes tanto talento para la magia, y eres tan dedicado, entusiasta y detallista… yo… mientras que yo… no tengo ningún talento en especial…

- Siempre pensé que querías seguir los pasos de tu padre.- Kaito estaba sorprendido de la falta de confianza que Aoko estaba mostrando-.

- Debiera ¿cierto?... pero la verdad no se con certeza de qué va eso. Yo quiero seguir un camino, pero no se cuál, por eso… voy a inscribirme y probar suerte en una academia prepolicial en la que me orientarán sobre el trabajo policial y me enseñarán algunas disciplinas necesarias como policías.

- Eso es genial, Aoko- Kaito no podía estar más en desacuerdo con la decisión, pero no podía rebelar sus verdaderos sentimientos a Aoko-. ¿Y cuando empezarías?

- La primera semana de enero.

- ¿Tan pronto?

El mago se sentó y trató de encontrar en medio de la oscuridad los ojos de su amiga. Pero lo que encontró fue una silueta blanca que contrastaba contra el fondo oscuro. Una ventanita muy pequeña dejaba entrar un poco de luz, por lo que Kaito pudo saber que Aoko ya estaba quedándose dormida. Su respiración era tranquila, pero se notaba que estaba pasando frío y para qué negarlo, él también.

- Ti… ¿Tienes frío, Aoko?

- Si… un poco.

- No mientas… yo… también tengo frío.

- Nada podemos hacer. Sólo tratemos de dormir, Kaito.

Lo deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón. Kaito se acercó rápidamente a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Aoko suspiró sorprendida, pero el cuerpo de Kaito estab tibio y ella tenía tanto frío.

- Estando así estaremos más abrigados.

- Me avergüenzas, Kaito.

- Cuando eramos pequeños no te avergonzaba que durmieramos juntos.

- Pero ahora es diferente…

- ¿Qué es diferente?

- Ya no somos niños, Kaito.

- Pero te sigo queriendo… como antes… Aoko…

- Kaito…

Sin darse cuenta se durmieron abrazados.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¿Es posible escapar de esta mortal guillotina?

Jodie en primera fila, junto a los profesores del instituto, la señora Kuroba y el inspector Nakamori observaba el gran show que Kaito estaba presentando para todo el colegio. Era el último día antes de tomar el receso por las fiestas de fin de año. La navidad estaba a tres días.

Apareció una guillotina arrastrada coquetamente por Aoko. Todos los compañeros de clase al principio se sorprendieron de verla en esa facha, pero pronto notaron que necesitaba apoyo para desenvolverse mejor, así que los vítores llovían cada vez que ella aparecía. Pronto ella ganó confianza y su desplante en el escenario fue espontáneo y auténtico. Kaito era dueño del escenario y cada vez que él aparecía el público guardaba silencio ante las sorpresas que su compañero de clases podía ofrecerle.

La música acompañaba un número de espejos en los que todos creían saber quien era la verdadera Aoko, pero que Kaito, con sus _poderes magicos_ transformó en una enorme serpiente que tuvo la osadía de querer acercarse al público, por lo que el joven mago decidió transformarla de nuevo en la dulce y cándida asistente, Aoko Nakamori.

Juego de naipes, como siempre. Jodie cruzó su mirada con Kaito, como rogándole por una sorpresa, y Kaito le devolvió la insinuación con una sonrisa confiada.

- Tenemos una invitada, la maga líder de la compañía de magos más importante del mundo, la señorita Jodie Hopper. Un aplauso para ella por favor- El público aplaudió mientras Kaito pedía Jodie su presencia en el escenario.- ¿Sería tan amable de mostrarnos su fuego interior y quemar todos estos naipes?

- No me has pagado por esto, Kuroba-kun.

- Oh, pero ¿Podría privarnos de semejante calor en un día tan frío como este? Oh, perdón… llamaré a mi gentil asistente para que traiga un extintor, no sea que nos quememos aquí adentro ¿O sería mejor una pala para traer nieve desde afuera? - La gente río pues si bien ya no nevaba, aún quedaban restos-.

Jodie hizo un movimiento y de su boca salió fuego, con lo que quemó todas las cartas de la baraja que Kaito había mostrado y que otras personas del público habían marcado.

Kaito tomó las cenizas de la baraja y las puso dentro de una bolsa transparente. Con un pase mágico todo el conjunto se transformó, al instante en un ramo de rosas, de las cuales repartió cuatro, una para cada una de las mujeres que lo acompañaban en el escenario. El resto, con otro pase mágico lo transformó en un grotesco pájaro que comenzó a perseguirlo por el escenario, para placer de los asistentes que se partía de la risa ante semejante espectáculo. Pero de pronto Kaito volteó y se quitó la humita que traía en el cuello, la que se extendió hasta trasnformarse en una gran tela que tapó al gran pájaro. Al caer al suelo, el mago recogió la tela depositándola en sus manos, que para sorpresa de todos iba encogiendo hasta transformarse en un simple pañuelo.

- Damas y caballeros… y cuando todo parece perdido… - Kaito lanzó el pañuelo al aire y al caer lo tomó rapidamente trasnformándolo en su pistola de naipes-... ustedes ven la magia encenderse.

Kaito apretó el gatillo y apuntó a la silla de algunos de los presentes en primera fila ensartando todas las cartas marcadas. El inspector Nakamori saltó de su asiento al sentir como una carta paso cerca de su mejilla y clavándose en su butaca.

El mago agradeció a sus ayudantes y comenzó a desperdirse mientras avanzaba por el pasillo que separaba los asientos a lo largo del gimnasio y una a una, palomas blancas llegaban a sus manos, hombros y brazos, cubriéndolo casi en su totalidad. Lo último que se supo del mago fue un "au revoir" y todas las palomas elevaron el vuelo hacia una ventana mientras los espectadores buscaban a Kaito con la mirada.

La sorpresa dio paso a los vítores y aplausos. Muchos se pusieron de pie para aplaudir. Tras bambalinas Aoko y Jii-chan se abrazaron y saltaron dando pasitos de baile, festejando el triunfo del show, a la vez que Kaito aparecía detrás de ellos quitándose el sudor de la frente y recibiendo el abrazo impetuoso de Aoko.

- Te felicito, Kaito. ¡El show es un éxito!

- Se lo debo a ustedes.

Aoko y Kaito salieron frente al telón y haciendo una reverencia recibieron una lluvia de aplausos. Kaito buscó con su mirada a su madre, recibiendo de vuelta un amoroso beso al aire. Una nueva reverencia y Kaito buscó la mirada de Jodie, quien aplaudía con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras que justo a su lado Aoko le decía con la voz de Jodie: "Hablaremos más tarde".

* * *

******De todo corazón deseo también agradecer a quienes dejan reviews (Siento mucho haberlas dejado así en vilo), y a quienes no dejan reviews pero que se que me leen también les agradezco, pues desde las sombras me motivan a seguir este fic que en mi pobre computador ya lleva 121 páginas (Ni mis trabajos de la Universidad tienen tantas páginas XD )**

**¿Qué pasará esta vez entre Jodie y Kaito? **

**Ahora que ambos se están dando cuenta ¿Avanzarán Aoko y Kaito?**

**Próximo capítulo: Navidad. **


	9. Cap 9: Navidad

**Holas!!!! He vuelto rápidamente ^^ Es que cuadno los capítulos no tiene un caso de por medio avanzo más rápido. Había pensado en hacer un capítulo relleno, pero no pude hacerlo, tuve que dar algunas pistas claves para futuros capítulos. Espero que los disfruten. **

**Agradecimientos a todos los que han dejado sus reviews y a todos quienes leen. En esta ocasión el capítulo tiene dedicatoria: Para Selene1914. (Espero que puedas leer el fic)**

**Tema sugerido (aunque no es muy preciso para el capítulo, pero todo sea por el AMV que les regalaré en Diciembre): I need a hero (versión Shrek 2 interpretado por la gran Jennifer Saunders)**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9: Navidad**

Jodie, Kaito y la señora Kuroba bajaron del taxi frente al hogar muy tarde esa noche. Al avanzar por el antejardín la señora Kuroba y Jodie tenían serios problemas para detener la risa y mantenerse en pie. Kaito por su parte iba contento, pero auxiliando a ambas mujeres, quienes a cada momento necesitaban un punto de apoyo.

Entraron al descansillo y Kuroba- san mencionó que necesitaba dormir pues el trabajo le exigiría estar bien al día siguiente. Kaito acompañó a su madre hasta la puerta de su habitación. Allí ambos se dieron las buenas noches:

- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, hijo. – La señora Kuroba abrazó a su hijo, mientras él levemente ruborizado, cerraba los ojos, contento por hacer sentir bien a su madre.

Al bajar Kaito buscó con la mirada a Jodie que lo estaba esperado sentada en el sofá. Al verla hizo una mueca y grandes aspavientos pues Jodie se había abierto coquetamente la blusa y lo espera con una sexy actitud sobre el sofá.

- Kaito, yo también necesito que me ayudes a subir a mi cuarto, hip!

- ¡Ni de broma, Hopper- san, te quedarás a dormir aquí!

- ¡Hip! ¡Qué malo eres, Kaito-kun!

- ¡Sólo buscas una excusa para tenerme cerca, acosadora!

- ¿Por qué no quieres acercarte un poquito, Kaito? ¡hip!- Jodie extendió un brazo y tomó fuertemente a Kaito de una muñeca y lo jaló hasta que él cayó sobre ella.

- Tu show ¡hip! estuvo muy bien, Kaito-kun. Voy a premiarte por eso- Jodie sonrió y quiso besar al joven mago.

- ¡Ya basta, Jodie! – Kaito tuvo que zafarse de forma poco caballerosa, corriendo hacia el umbral que daba al living-. Ya te dije que no… puedo.

De pronto el joven mago vio como los ojos de Jodie se llenaron de lágrimas. Temió haber lastimado a su posible nueva socia, pero no podía darle esperanzas a nadie. Un silencio sepulcral se plantó entre ambos.

- Pensé que… hip… pensé que sólo era algo pasajero. Desde que te conocí me agradaste, pero… ¡hip!... yo quise pensar que mi corazón sólo quería una aventura… ¡hip!... pero mientras te veía actuar… al ver esa mirada y esa postura tuya… ¡hip!... Eres uno de los mejores magos que he conocido… ¡hip!... guapo, inteligente, caballeroso, amable… ¡hip!... determinado… ¡hip!... Tengo miedo de haberme enamorado de verdad… - Jodie escondió su rostro entre sus manos mientras comenzó a sollozar hipando sin descanso.-

Una chica llorando. Kaito estaba sobrio y tenía muy claro que no podía hacer gran caso a una chica con algo de copas en el cuerpo, pero una chica llorando para él era una tortura.

- ¡Tú ganas! Es suficiente, Jodie, tienes que descansar. Te llevaré a tu cuarto, no quiero que te caigas por las escaleras.- Kaito se rindió-.

Llegaron a la entrada del cuarto de la invitada y ella preguntó:

- ¿Por qué, Kaito?

- ¿Nani?

- ¿Por qué ella?

La pregunta lo sorprendió. Era una excelente pregunta.

- Ya te dije… no hablaremos sino hasta mañana. Que descances, Jodie- san.

A la mañana siguiente los débiles rayos de sol reflejándose en la nieve despertaron al joven mago. Se sentó en su cama mientras una pregunta lo acosó apenas tuvo conciencia: "¿Por qué ella?". Miró la hora y supo que su madre de seguro ya no estaría, pero recordó que Jodie era su invitada, por lo que bajó a preparar el desayuno. Cuando abrió la puerta pudo sentir un riquísimo aroma conocido desde hacía muchos años, un café intenso. Apareció en la cocina y Jodie estaba fresca como una lechuga preparando un delicioso desayuno inglés, justo como solía prepararlo su padre.

- Jodie- san…

- ¡Oh, Kaito-kun! Siéntate, por favor. Quise agasajarte después del excelente show de ayer. Fue muy divertido.

- Gra… gracias- _¿Recordará algo de anoche?_ Kaito pensó mientras se sentaba-. Por cierto… sobre el show… ¿Cómo lograste que Aoko adoptara tu voz?

- Ah, eso es un secreto, my dear.- Jodie guiño a Kaito-. Si quieres saberlo estudia un poco más de magia.

- ¿Estás desafiándome?

- No… pero tal vez sí…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Lo que hiciste fue un gran show, pero tiene algo… tal vez le falta madurez…

- ¿Crees que pudo ser mejor?

- Creo que tú puedes ser mejor. Te falta experiencia… medirte con otros magos tal vez…

- Pero creo que tengo experiencia suficiente con Ka…

- No. Lo que tú necesitas no es medirte contra ti mismo. Necesitas un mago rival.

- Si quieres medirte contra mí, entonces se sincera.

- Sanada… Kazumi.

- ¿Nani?

- Tendrás que desafiar a Sanada-san para el show de marzo. Deberás demostrar que eres capaz de derrotarte a ti mismo venciendo a Sanada en ese desafío de magos. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sanada… ¡Él no es mejor mago que yo!

- Pero tiene más prestigio que tú, que eres un crío y nadie te conoce.

- ¡¿Qué soy un crío?! – Kaito estaba furioso- ¡Anoche no me dijiste lo mismo!- reaccionó demasiado tarde-.

- ¿Qué… dijiste? – Jodie se puso como un tomate- ¿Qué sucedió anoche, Kaito- kun?

- … … … Nada… … … - Kaito era un caballero-. Es tarde… ¿Quieres acompañarme? Navidad es en dos días más y aún no he comprado los regalos.- Kaito quiso dar un aire más liviano a la conversación-.

- No te preocupes. Me voy.

- ¿No pasarás navidad con nosotros?

- No. La compañía me espera, tenemos un show navideño a beneficencia… Tengo las maletas listas en el descanso. Esperé para despedirme de ti… Probablemente en el futuro tengas que sacrificar tu tiempo libre y familiar por la compañía… Suele pasar a menudo ¿Estarás dispuesto a eso, Kaito- kun?, ¿Aún quieres ser parte?

- … Estoy apenado… De verdad pensé que te quedarías.

- Te hice una pregunta.

- Claro que quiero. ¡Tendrás el desafío que me pides y lo ganaré!- el joven mago mostró su firme determinación tomando el último sorbo de café-.

- Eso espero, Kuroba-kun. Porque te escogí a ti, y quiero a los mejores en la compañía. Sanada es otro al que quiero, pero ya tendré la oportunidad de hablar con él cuando nos veamos en Inglaterra.- Jodie se puso de pie, se enfundó en su pesado abrigo y se puso su boina mientras avanzaba al descansillo-

Kaito la siguió. Estaba algo apenado, era cierto. Realmente hubiera querido pasar la navidad junto a ella, hubiera sido muy entretenido.

- A mamá…

- Ya me despedí de ella. Ahora… quiero despedirme de ti.

- … … Fue genial volver a verte, Jodie- san… - Kaito sonrió algo avergonzado-.

- Siento las molestias que te causé. ¿Puedo… puedo despedirme de ti ahora?- Ella no esperó la respuesta de Kaito y le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.- Ten cuidado… Espero ver un show y no un funeral… Kaitou… Kid…

- ¡Ah, espera! El diario de…

- Te lo presto, pero tendrás que enviarme por e- mail las traducciones, si cumples tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo. Aquí está mi tarjeta - la extendió a Kaito, pero en cuanto él la tomó ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su nuevo asociado- Quiero seguir teniendo noticias de ese ladrón, Kaito… y por favor… cuida de ella también… Nos estamos viendo.

Jodie salió dejando a Kaito nulo. Afuera un taxi medio enterrado en la nieve esperaba a la maga. Al cabo de unos segundos el auto ya se había perdido de vista. El joven estiró sus brazos y piernas y con alegría se estampó las manos en las mejillas.

- Bien… Hoy es sábado y no tenemos clase. Compraré los obsequios navideños. Sería bueno pedirle a Aoko que me acompañara. La llamaré.

A pesar de su alegría la pregunta seguía flotando en su inconciente ¿Por qué ella?

* * *

Los autos avanzaban lento por las calles mientras que Aoko y Kaito recorrían los escaparates en busca de regalos adecuados para sus amigos y padres. La nieve ya no estaba tan alta, pero se esperaban frías temperaturas para esos días. Aoko iba preparada para eso con un abrigo azul largo, un sweater de cuello alto gris, una colorida bufanda escocesa, muy navideña, y una falda larga y gruesa, de color gris claro, terminado con botas negras.

Kaito, enfundado en un sweater de cuello alto, bufanda azul, pantalones de tela grueso de color negro, y una chaqueta, sonreía embobado al ver a su linda Aoko pensando entusiasta en las ideas para regalar. Pero su mirada se oscureció cuando de la nada recordó la pregunta de Jodie ¿Por qué ella? Comenzó a examinar de pies a cabeza a su amiga. Ciertamente estaba guapísima. ¿En qué momento había cambiado tanto? Seguía teniendo el pelo desordenado, pero algo en su textura se había trasnformado, dando paso a un brillo distinto. Sus ojos estaban más brillantes y profundos, sus pestañas estaban cuidadas y curvas, su piel se veía más suave y hasta su color estaba más brillante. Sabía que su cuerpo infantil tenía más curvas ahora y aunque no era voluptuosa tenía una elegancia y un porte que unido a su forma de caminar, la distinguían.

Estaba observándola cuando su vista se desvió al reflejo en una vitrina. No era el único que estaba observando a Aoko. El hombre de gabardina y lentes notó que había sido visto y desapareció. Kaito lo buscó con la mirada pero no pudo encontrarlo.

- ¡Vamos, Kaito! Aún debemos ir al supermercado.

Kaito estuvo atento, pero en todo el resto de la jornada no volvió a ver al misterioso hombre.

* * *

La celebración comenzó en la víspera con una riquísima cena planificada por ambos padres quienes tenian libre ese día, pero que en navidad tendrían que trabajar. Los invitados eran principalmente amigos de Kaito y Aoko, pero también algunos oficiales estaban entre los comensales. Hakuba llegó a casa de Nakamori – san con algunos regalos.

- Aoko, te ves muy linda esta noche.

- Gracias, Hakuba- kun. Que bien que hayas podido estar con nosotros.

- Oh, la verdad hoy hubiera estado sólo con mi haya. El día libre de papá es mañana, así que pasar la víspera con personas como tu me pareció una excelente idea.

- ¡Pues a mi no me lo parece tanto!- Kaito apareció rodeando por los hombros a Aoko un tanto molesto por la presencia del joven detective-.

- Qué tanto puedes decir tú. No es tu casa.

- Pero la cena está hecha por mi madre.

- Vamos chicos, que la nochebuena es para tener buenos deseos.

- Kuroba no parece tenerlo muy claro, Aoko-chan, después de todo los japoneses no saben muy bien de qué va esta festividad.

- Seguramente tu sí, medio japonés.- Kaito estaba levemente molesto-.

- Ya basta. Hakuba el árbol está en el living. Los chicos están esperandote allí. Kaito, ven conmigo, tenemos que ayudar en la cocina.

Obedientemente Kaito siguió a Aoko. Al ver su cabello caer sobre sus hombros el chico se sintió embobado y la pregunta que le hiciera Jodie- san volvió repentinamente a su mente. ¿Por qué ella? Quiso dejar de pensar en eso y recogió al paso una copa de vino dejada en la mesa por Nakamori – san.

Mientras sus padres intercambiaban opiniones sobre cómo servir la cena, los amigos de infancia los observaban de reojo mientras reunían cubiertos para los dieciocho comensales. Aoko volteó y sonrió al escuchar discutir a su padre, levemente colorado, con la señora Kuroba, que sonreía también con algo de color en las mejillas. Kaito notó el movimiento de Aoko, era su oportunidad de mirarla detenidamente. Su sonrisa era tan grácil y sus ojos tan profundos y sinceros; su rostro angelical e inocente y sus orejas y cuello color marfil tan exquisitamente tentadores… ¿Por qué ella? De pronto tuvo conciencia que desde que habían comenzado los preparativos de navidad pensaba en esa inocente pregunta y no había podido sacársela de la cabeza. Hizo algo absurdo. Él no era un bebedor, pero con tal de pensar en otra cosa, tomó el vaso del inspector y se lo bebió de un trago a escondidas de Aoko.

Llegó el momento de la cena. Todos estaban sentados, alegres compartiendo el delicioso instante. Cada comensal se sirvió ricos trozos de pollo y carne, a la usanza occidental. Al final un sabroso y sorpresivo postre coronó la cena, al estallar ante todos, para deleite de Kaito que habría así un pequeño acto de magia que había preparado para la ocasión. Los chicos y sus padres disfrutaron cada momento, a pesar de que Kaito estaba algo desconcentrado. Aoko y Hakuba cruzaron algunas miradas al notar que el joven mago no estaba desconcentrado, sino que había estado bebiendo. Más alegre que nunca, Kaito con un movimiento instantáneo se disfrazó de papá Noel y comenzó a repartir los regalos que todos había dejado bajo el árbol navideño. A las once, ya todos comenzaron a despedire y agradecer la velada. Kaito junto a Aoko y ambos padres despedían a los invitados, contentos de que todo saliera muy bien. Nakamori- san reía estruendosamente para vergüenza de Aoko, mientras que la señora Kuroba se mantenía digna despidiéndose insistentemente de cada asistente. Mientras nadie lo notaba Hakuba se acercó a Kaito y lo arrastró hasta un lugar apartado de todos. Allí le dijo:

- Es raro verte así. Te he estado vigilando y desde hace un rato sé que has estado tomando muchas copas. ¿Hay algo que esté sucediendo?

- ¡¿Por qué… hip… te iba a decir algo a ti?! ¿Acaso no puedo tomar mis propias decisiones?

- Como hagas sentir mal a Aoko…

- Aoko, Aoko… siempre ella ¿Por qué ella?... hip… Buena pregunta… No tengo idea…

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¡Hip¡… Tú no te le acerques… Ella es mía…

- Ella jamás ha dicho que eres su novio.

- Pero es mía desde que nos conocimos. ¡Hip! Mi padre siempre lo supo y me pidió que la cuidara ¡hip! mucho… ¡Tú no te metas con ella!

- ¡Eres tú el que la puede poner en peligro, ladrón!

- ¡Chist!... ¡hip!... Te van a escuchar… ¡hip!... Ella… estará protegida si nadie sabe… Su carita dulce… ¡hip!... Su cintura estrecha… ¡Hip!... Sus piernas…

- ¡Ya basta, pervertido!- Lo tomó por el cuello sujetándolo firmemente-. No te acerques a ella. La vas a lastimar y la pondrá en peligro.

- ¡Sólo yo puedo decidir eso, detective de mala monta!- Kaito se molestó y se desligó con un manotazo de los puños de Hakuba-. Mejor vete.

Cuando todos se hubieron ido padres e hijos miraron el desastre en el que quedó el hogar y un suspiro colectivo brotó de sus labios.

- Será mejor que me acueste. No me siento bien y mañana estaré de servicio. Aoko ¿Puedes acerte cargo por favor?- El inspector Nakamori arrastró los pies escaleras arriba.

- De acuerdo, otousan.- El rostro de Aoko reflejó un patético escurecimiento-.

- ¡Nakamori- san! ¡Hip! ¿Cómo puede usted ser tan insensible? ¡hip!- Pero el señor Nakamori ya había cerrado la puerta de su dormitorio- No te preocupes Aoko-chan. Yo te ayudaré a limpiar- La señora Kuroba trataba de mantenerse en pie mientras sonreía a Aoko con el rostro ladeado, perdiendo el equilibrio en posición tiesa. Kaito y Aoko alcanzaron a sujetarla antes de caer-.

- Mejor te vas a la cama también, mamá. ¡Hip! Tampoco estás en condiciones. ¡hip!- Kaito tampoco-. Yo ayudaré a Aoko… - los jóvenes ayudaron a subir las escaleras a Kuroba-san mientras ella seguía hablando-.

- Vete a la cama pronto, hijo… ¡Hip!... Gracias por el ¡hip! show, fue fantástico, como siempre… ¡Ayuda a Aoko! ¡Hip! ¡No le hagas guarradas a la pobre!

- ¡Cómo se te ocurre! … ¡Hip!- Kaito soltó a su madre haciendo aspavientos. Aoko, colorada, casi cae con ella por las escaleras-.

- ¿Necesita ayuda? ¿No? Entonces buenas noches, señora Kuroba. Que tenga un buen descanso.- Aoko se mantuvo amable todo el tiempo.

Al cerrar la puerta, Aoko se encontró frente a frente con Kaito, que se apoyaba en la muralla, sonriendo.

- Llevan tantos años siendo amigos… ¡hip!

- Debieran casarse.

- ¡No!... ¡Hip!... es decir… ¿Tu…? ¡hip!... ¿Tú crees?- Ambos se miraron, hasta que Aoko cerró los ojos y viró su rostro para luego bajar las escaleras.

- Ve a dormir tú también, Kaito.

- ¡Estás loca! Estoy bien… Te ayudaré con los trastos. ¡Aoko! ¡Aoko!

Aoko bajó desoyendo los ladridos de Kaito. Pasó por el centro de entretención y puso un nuevo disco navideño. Luego recogió un par de vasos regados por la sala e hizo una seña a Kaito para que la imitara. Luego se dirigió a la cocina para lavar los trastos. Kaito la siguió con la mirada desde el umbral de la sala, hasta que desapareció. ¿Por qué ella?... En su mente seguía rebotando la pregunta. Era su amiga, su mejor amiga, y no paraba de imaginar cosas junto a ella. La estaba necesitando todos los días, y se estaba transformando en una obsesión. Si eso seguía así, no podría seguir junto a ella… ¿Qué pasaría si los asesinos de su padre daban con él? Ya sabía que algunos conocían la verdadera identidad de su padre, pero hasta el momento él no había percibido que lo tuvieran en la mira… A menos que aquel hombre que estaba siguiendo a Aoko… ¿Y si sucedía? ¿Y si sabían de Aoko?... Kaito comenzó a recoger los demás vasos regados por el piso, y encontró el de su madre, casi lleno. Miró atentamente el contenido y sin pensar lo suficiente se lo tomó de un trago. No quería seguir pensando.

Aoko terminó de lavar los trastos e hizo espacio para los que se suponía iba a traer Kaito. Como este no llegaba salió a la sala y lo encontró durmiendo en el piso. Suspiró y esbozó una media sonrisa al acercarse a él.

- Ahora también tendré que llevarte a ti, Kaito.

Lo observó atentamente. Tenía el cuello de la camisa desabotonado. Estaba bastante desordenado y un fuerte olor a licor emanaba de él, sin embargo su aroma personal era plenamente identificable. Aoko siguió las líneas de la camisa y notó que su amigo había engrosado un poco, avanzando hacia un cuerpo más adulto. Era normal el desarrollo de la edad; ella misma se había notado mucho más delineada y algo curvilínea. Lo notó tan atractivo a pesar de ser menor que ella.

- Kaito, debes ir a dormir.

El chico reaccionó. Abrió sus ojos y vio a Aoko sonreirle sutilmente. Se sentó en el piso e intentó levantarse con ayuda de su amiga, pero no tenía estabilidad. El piso se le movía para todos lados. Ambos cayeron sentados. Aoko ya no tenía energías para lidiar sola con un ebrio.

- Lo siento, Aoko. Mejor me duermo aquí mismo.

- ¿Estás loco? Hace mucho frío, no te dejaré aquí.

- ¿Y si mejor me haces compañía?- Kaito mostró su sonrisa más pervertida y acercó a Aoko a su pecho-.

- ¿Kaito, que haces?

- Me procuro algo de calor… Tú me provocas calor, Aoko.

- Ya basta, Kaito. Ponte de pie- Tiró de Kaito hasta que él pudo ponerse de pie-.

- Sabes… ¡hip! Te ves muy linda, Aoko.- Kaito se tambaleaba aún cuando estaba aferrado a Aoko-. ¡ESTOY FELIZ DE TENER UNA AMIGA TAN LINDA!

- Cállate, Kaito. Nuestros padres están durmiendo. Estás diciendo tonterías. Seguro que lo dices para molestar.- La chica subía uno a uno los escalones con Kaito tambaleándose muerto de la risa.

- No digo tonterías. Eres una chica linda… mi mejor amiga es una chica preciosa.- La sonrisa de Kaito se extendió mostrando un colmillo travieso mientras Aoko abría la puerta del cuarto de invitados-. Me hiciste un gran regalo de navidad el lunes pasado ¡hip!...

- Kaito, ya para, mejor duerme.

- No quiero que te pongas fea y pierdas tu humor ¡hip!... No quiero que seas policía, Aoko. ¡Hip!

- ¡Kaito!- Aoko se liberó del abrazo de Kaito mientras este se apoyaba con la mirada entristecida en el marco de la puerta.

- No quiero irme con Jodie si no es contigo, Aoko. Quiero que estés conmigo… Aoko… - Kaito afirmó su posición frente a Aoko y la atrajo tomándola de la cintura-. Quiero… divertirme contigo…

- Ka… ¡Kaito! – Ella protestó al notar que su amigo la apretaba fuertemente- No sabes lo que dices, Kaito. ¡Suéltame!

Con el forcejeo ambos cayeron al suelo.

- No sabes… lo que estás diciendo, Kaito.- dijo ella mientras su amigo reía estruendosamente-.

- Es tan divertido ¡hip!... verte avergonzada… ¡hip!

- ¡¿Todo esto es por tu diversión, idiota?!- Aoko comenzó a enfadarse y sin muchos problemas se zafó de los brazos de Kaito-.

- ¡Ja, ja! ¡hip!... ¡jajaja!

- ¡Entonces quédate aquí tirado en el suelo, estúpido payaso!- La chica salió corriendo y dió un portazo-.

- De verdad tenía ganas… de divertirme contigo esta noche, Aoko.- Kaito miró el techo y pestañó un par de veces mientras hablaba en voz alta-. ¡hip!... … ¿Cómo puedo sentir así? … ¡hip!... Eres mi amiga… … ¡hip!... Voy a terminar haciéndote daño, mi… … - una lágrima solitaria cayó de uno de sus ojos- … ¡hip!... No sé si te amo… De hecho… no puedo amarte… pero sí sé que te deseo… … ¡hip!... Deseo tocarte, deseo besarte… ¿Esto significa que te amo? … ¡hip!... No quiero dañarte… No quiero perderte… ¡hip!...

Kaito cerró los ojos y se durmió profundamente mientras dos nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Al salir, Aoko corrió a su dormitorio. Al abrir la puerta la chica vio su cama adornada con rosas rojas y un precioso marco que adornaba una fotografía gigante de ella, su padre, su fallecida madre, los señores Kuroba y el mismísimo Kaito, cuando ambas familias estaban completas. A su lado una tarjeta rezaba:

_Algún día nuestras familias volverán a estar unidas. Feliz navidad, Aoko._

_ Kaito._

- Estoy segura que mañana no recordarás nada ¿cierto, Kaito? No volveré a permitir que tomes una copa en toda tu vida, mago tonto. – dijo aoko con ternura, abrazando la fotografía gigante.

Temprano por la mañana dos padres golpeaban las puertas de los respectivos dormitorios de sus hijos. Aoko se levantó rápidamente, no así Kaito que apareció chascón y desordenado a la ronda de desayuno

- Todo me da vueltas…

- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, KAITO!

Ambas familias mostraban su felicidad por compartir esos momentos. Kaito, a pesar del horrible dolor de cabeza, sonrió alegre y se sentó con los demás.

**

* * *

**

**¡Tan empalagoso! ^_^ Me dan un poco de pena los protagonistas de esta historia. La idea se me ocurrió mirando imágenes que he recopilado de estos personajes. Fue gracioso ver a Kaito convertido en arbolito navideño, también en una imagen aparece borracho, es muy divertido. Bueno, para todo(a)s aquí les va un pequeño adelanto: **

**Hakuba ha aparecido nuevamente en los capítulos ¿Qué caso podrá suceder?, ¿Que pasará ahora que Aoko comenzará los cursos prepoliciales?, ¿Podrá Kaito dar forma a sus sentimientos? **

**Próximo capítulo: Casos frente a los jóvenes detectives: Hakuba, parte 1. **


	10. Cap 10: Casos, Hakuba, 1º parte

**Hi!!!!**

**Holas a todos (as). Hace un buen tiempo que no colgaba un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Lo siento U.U pero de verdad necesitaba tiempo para armar la historia (Les recuerdo que cuando hay un caso de por medio me demoro más) Aquí les obsequio otro hijo mío. La continuación la tengo esbozada, pero no completa, por lo que espero poder colgarla antes que termine el año (Lo curioso es que el capítulo siguiente ya lo tengo terminado XD). ****Bueno, los agradecimientos de siempre para mis lectoras de siempre (NaonBlake[que hace tiempo que no la leo por aqui], Nocturnal Kikyo, Kagome, Shihoran, Flower6) y para las recientes (en realidad no tan recientes parece) YMaHiNe y Virginia. **

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Casos frente a los jóvenes detectives: Hakuba. Parte 1: El blanco es Blanca nieves.**

_- Esclavo del __espejo sal de la oscuridad_

_Ven a mí del más allá, a través de los vientos y del fuego_

_Yo te conjuro. Muestra tu rostro._

_- Dime que deseas saber, majestad._

_- Tan solo dime una cosa. ¿Quién es en este reino la más hermosa?_

_- Bellísima eres majestad, pero ¡ah!… existe otra más bella._

_Una criatura que aún cubierta de harapos es más bella._

_Ni tu sobrepasas su hermosura._

_- Desdichada ¿Quién es ella? Su nombre ¡dilo ya!_

_- Cual carmín sus labios son, _

_cabello negro de ébano y cual nieve su piel es._

_- ¡Eh! ¡Blanca nieves!_

_ (Snow White and the seven dwarfs)_

Akako casi completamente tapada con sus sábanas esa fría noche, rebobinaba la vieja cinta una y mil veces, sólo para ver esa escena. No tenía tan claro porqué desde su más tierna infancia era una de sus favoritas, pero ahora sí que sabía que tenía una relación con su vida inmediata. Ella era la vil, hermosa y sexy Reina bruja, mientras que una princesita sin reino más que su propia casa le arrebataba la gloria perfecta de ser deseada por todos los hombres del mundo. La Reina no debía decir Blancanieves, debía decir Nakamori Aoko.

Ella y su inocencia capturaban la atención del único hombre sobre la tierra que no la tomaba en cuenta a ella, Koizumi Akako. Parecía que hasta el momento lo había hecho todo mal, y si algo podía hacer no era contra ese chico mago, sino contra la distracción que el chico tenía siempre a su lado… su mejor amiga.

- Vamos a ver, Kuroba Kaito, qué harás cuando haga desaparecer de tu vida a esta niña tonta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La habitación de Aoko. Es de noche pero la luna llena ilumina su cuarto como si no hubiera murallas. Una puerta se abre y ella entra con su uniforme del instituto. Me mira y me reconoce pero a pesar de lo espantado que estoy por estar disfrazado de Kaitou Kid, ella no se inmuta y frente a mis ojos comienza a desvestirse sin pudor, lentamente, con la mirada entristecida. Trago fuerte mi propia saliva porque se que me vio y sin embargo parece que no supiera que estoy aquí, mirando cada uno de sus gráciles y sensuales movimientos. Se ve preciosa con su ropa interior blanca que tiene algunos encajes que le dan un candor infantil. De pronto voltea y se me acerca decididamente, quitándome el monóculo y el sombrero. Me sienta en su cama con actitud desenfadada y comienza a desfilar toda su lencería ante mis ojos cambiándose automáticamente con un chisteo de dedos, como si ella fuera la maga y no yo.

Es exquisita. Parece un ángel cuando comienza a bailar para mí con un ritmo suave e insinuante, pero no olvido su mirada, pues desde que me vio así no ha quitado su mirada triste, incluso, mientras baila, parece que puedo ver sus lágrimas. Ahora mi angel parece una grulla bailando antes de su último respiro… un momento… ¿último…? ¡BAAAAAANG!

Un disparo silba en el aire asustándonos. Cuando abro los ojos Aoko yace en el piso ensangrentada. Cuando me inclino noto que en mis manos tengo una pistola aún humeante. ¿Fui yo? ¡KAMI! ¡¿FUI YO?! ¿Yo la maté?

Lloro abrazando su cuerpo exangüe. Quiero morir con ella. ¡QUIERO MORIR!

Kaito despertó bañado en sudor y con su respiración agitada. Al notar que todo había sido una pesadilla se llevó una mano al rostro tapándose:

- No puedo seguir con esto. Si yo no la amo, no puedo seguir sintiendo de esta manera. Es mi amiga, y ese es el único sentimiento que debo albergar… o de lo contrario… tendré que alejarme de ella…

La imagen de Aoko fue lo último que vio antes que el sueño volviera a apoderarse de él.

Esa mañana había entrenamientos y Kaito decidió llegar temprano para ayudar al equipo de Tiro al blanco. Al entrar escuchó una tenebrosa voz femenina que lanzaba un conjuro pidiendo a Lucifer por el alma de Kaito.

- ¡Akako! ¿Qué pretendes?

- Asegurarme tu alma para que nos juntemos en el infierno.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! – Kaito era un poquitín supersticioso y no podía disuimularlo-.

- Se que tienes entrenamiento, pero apenas termines ¿Podrías ir a la azotea? Necesito que hablemos a solas.

- ¿De qué tenemos que hablar tú y yo?

- Ya lo sabes. De nosotros y de ese chico travieso que llevas dentro.

- Todavía insistes… ¡Que no soy Kid!

- Vale… Te espero entonces. No me falles, chico travieso.

Akako se alejó, mientras Kaito la observaba haciendo un divertido puchero a sus espaldas.

- ¡Ey, Kuroba! Si a mi me acosara esa mujer no me quejaría.- Uno de sus compañeros golpeó su espalda para hacerlo reaccionar.

- Esa mujer no me agrada.

- Claro… si ya estás casado con Aoko.

- ¡Pero qué…! – el joven mago siguió a sus compañeros protestando para iniciar el entrenamiento.

Media hora más tarde la clase estaba a minutos de comenzar. Aoko entró a su sala y encontró a Hakuba ya instalado en su pupitre leyendo un libro en inglés que a todas luces parecía de ciencias aplicadas a la investigación forense.

- ¿Qué tal Saguru- kun?

- Nakamori… - el joven detective se puso de pie dejando el libro en el pupitre y saludando a Aoko respetuosamente, como todo un gentleman japonés.

- ¿Eh? Tan correcto como siempre, Saguru- kun… ya deja las formalidades- Aoko sonrió y el detective se relajó-. ¿Qué lees?

- ¡Uh! ¡Ah, esto! Es un libro para mi padre, lo conseguí para él en la biblioteca del CSI inglés. Trata sobre balística.

- ¿Balística? – Aoko se sorprendió del tipo de temas que leía su amigo y se ruborizó escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda-.

- ¡Si! Figurate que el Dr. Paul Jeserich, afirmó en 1898 que el proyectil al recorrer el ánima del cañón y rozar con las estrías de éste a gran presión, sufría una serie de lesiones y por lo tanto si se realizaba otro disparo con el arma del criminal, el deslizamiento por el ánima del cañón produciría unas lesiones en la bala iguales a las que tenía la extraída del cuerpo de la víctima, siempre y cuando el arma empleada fuera la misma… Eh… ¿te estoy aburriendo, Aoko?

- ¡Eh, No!- Aoko quiso disimular la mueca de fastidio y su propio rubor al escuchar la explicación de Hakuba-

- Ya lo sé… Soy un fastidio con estos temas, lo sé por tu gesto y porque seguramente tu padre te ha llenado las tardes de padre e hija con estos temas, pero lo que no logro saber es por qué te sonrojas… ¿Dije o hice algo incorrecto?

Aoko abrió muy grande sus ojos azules y sus mejillas se encendieron más al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo. Se aferró fuertemente a su bolso y recogió aún más sus manos detrás de su espalda, avergonzada porque ella estaba intentando interesarse en temas policiales tomando sus clases en el Prepolicial y sin embargo estaba más interesada en una nueva novelita de la recién traducida al japonés Corín Tellado.

- Verás… Estos temas… Estoy recién comprendiéndolos porque… bueno… No se si te he contado que estoy yendo todos los días a un instituto Prepolicial.

- ¿Y eso existe?- Hakuba se mostró sorprendido- Aoko… ¿Pretendes ser policía?

- Bueno… aún no lo he decidido… me gustaría ser inspector como mi padre, no precisamente un policía… pero verás… no lo tengo claro… aún no he decidido que hacer al finalizar la preparatoria… Quisiera ser un poco como tú o Kaito, que ya tienen un objetivo que alcanzar en la vida…

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Eres una chica brillante! Estoy seguro que podrás conseguir todo lo que te propongas.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- ¡Claro!- Hakuba se acercó a Aoko y le obsequió un cariñoso y gentil beso en la mejilla mientras todos sus compañeros se sorprendieron de aquel gesto tan occidental -. Nunca lo dudes.

- Hakuba… kun… - Aoko se sonrojó hasta la punta de sus cabellos, justo en el momento en el que Kaito entraba al salón -. Por cierto… me… gustaria que me acompañaras a una de mis clases. Estoy segura que te gustarán.

- Sería un placer ir contigo, Nakamori.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- Kaito se acercó a la pareja algo malhumorado pues el silencio de sus compañeros al verlo entrar le hizo sospechar sobre las libertades que se estaba tomando Hakuba con Aoko- ¿A dónde iremos?

- ¡Kaito, buenos días!

Aoko sintió las miradas de sus compañeros puestas en los tres y se ruborizó aún más sin saber cómo continuar la incómoda conversación. Bajó su rostro y en su lugar Hakuba continuó:

- Nadie te ha invitado a ti, mago de cuarta. Aoko y yo iremos a una de sus clases del Prepolicial.

- ¿Es cierto eso, Aoko?- Kaito estaba sorprendido de que la chica invitara a alguien a compartir parte de su tiempo libre-. A mi no me has invitado… - Kaito sintió el silencio de la clase y obsequió entrecerrada una mirada asesina a su alrededor, mientras que todos continuaron con sus propias conversaciones, llenando nuevamente el salón con sus voces adolescentes.

- Eso es porque tú eres un mago fanático de ese ladrón. Un admirador como tu no creo que esté interesado en las técnicas policiales ni mucho menos en cómo debe pensar un policía.

- ¡Cómo puedes saber mi opinión si nunca mehas preguntado, chica tonta!

- Esa es otra razón por la que no he pedido tu compañía. Cada vez que nos vemos me insultas, y así jamás podré decidir lo que será bueno para mí. – Aoko ya no respondía explosivamente como antes; ahora sus palabras eran maduras y Kaito no tuvo respuesta al saber que Aoko tenía razón-.

- Siento no ser perfecto como esperas que lo sea… pero no tienes porqué ir con este otaku de los misterios- El mago adolescente miró de reojo al detective enfocando toda su ofuscación en su rival-.

- Tal vez Aoko- chan se ha dado cuenta que como amigo vales muy poco, Kuroba- kun… - Hakuba dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Kaito para luego continuar- Nakamori, acepto tu invitación. ¿Cuándo quieres que vayamos?

- ¡Ella no irá a ninguna parte contigo!- Kaito explotó-.

- ¡Tú no tienes que decidir por ella!

- Chicos ya basta… - Aoko notó que el tono estaba pasando más allá de la rivalidad y quiso minimizar la tensión sonriendo nerviosa-.

- ¡Tú no puedes ir con este sujeto, Aoko!

- ¿Desde cuando obedezco órdenes tuyas, Kaito?- Ella olvidó su intento de aplacar la molestia de Kaito-.

- No dejaré que vayas sola con este tipo, Aoko. ¡Yo soy el que debe ir contigo!

- Kuroba, ya basta. Estás exagerando. ¿Qué interés tiene tod esto para tí?

- ¡Tú no te metas, Hakuba! – Kaito dio un empujón al detective-.

- ¡Kaito!- Aoko estaba confundida y el silencio que se impuso nuevamente en el salón contribuyó al sentimiento de turbación de la chica-.

- Estás siendo muy posesivo con Aoko, Kaito.

- ¡Crees que no se que la besaste frente a todos justo antes que yo llegara! ¡¡Ella no es una de tus tantas conquistas, imbécil!!

- ¡¡YA BASTA, KAITO!! Fue sólo un beso en la mejilla. No tienes que sobreprotegerme idiota.- Aoko tomó del brazo a su amigo molesta por su machista actitud- ¿Por qué haces esto…?

- ¡Que no te das cuenta que este tipo sólo está jugando contigo!

- ¡Acaso tú no haces algo peor ahora mismo poniéndote así!

- ¡¡¡¡Pero él no es como yo, ÉL NO TE QUIERE COMO YO!!!!

Recién entonces los tres notaron que eran el centro de atención de toda la clase. Incluso hubo quienes se asomaron a la puerta del salón tras escuchar la acalorada discusión. Kaito de pronto notó el intenso énfasis que imprimió a su última frase. Su desorden mental y la confusión de sus sentimientos, unidos al espantoso sueño que recordó en aquel momento le hicieron cometer esa imprudencia tan grande: la sombra de Kaitou Kid pareció entre él y Aoko.

- ¿A... a qué te refieres con "querer"... Kaito?- La chica apretó sus puños y bajó el rostro avergonzada al hacer la pregunta.

- Y… yo… yo… yo soy tu amigo, Aoko… ¡Mi deber es protegerte de tipos como estos!- El chico estaba colorado como un tomate. Mientras decía estas palabras hizo notables aspavientos con los brazos tratando de esconder su rostro de las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros-. ¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo… Prometí reunirme con Koizumi… ¡Estoy atrasado!

Y sin esperar nada salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el techo del instituto, mientras todos sentían cómo corría una gotita por sus cabezas ante la estúpida forma de terminar la discusión. No se dio cuenta que Hakuba salió tras él dejando a Aoko apenada y buscando la forma de salir de aquella embarazosa situación con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Hombres…

Llegó al techo jadeando, y encontró a Akako a punto de bajar al salón. Faltaban segundos para que comenzara la jornada del día. Se miraron a los ojos y kaito, desviando sus ojos hacia la barandilla pidió disculpas a la chica.

- Pensé que no vendrías.

- Pues… verás… no perdía nada con escucharte. - Kaito mintió-

- Pues a todas luces parece que hubieras huido de algo o de alguien. Bueno, eso a mí no me importa.

- ¿Y de qué querías hablarme?- El chico se sentó en el suelo en posición mariposa, sonriendo jocoso, tratando de olvidar el mal rato anterior-.

- Tuve un presentimiento y consulté a Lucifer… Debes alejarte de esa chica.

- ¿A qué te refieres con Lucifer?

- Nakamori Aoko. Es tu sentencia de muerte.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Se que lo negarás siempre, pero la compañía de Nakamori no le hace bien al ladrón de guante blanco. Nada bueno saldrá de todo eso y lo sabes.

- Aoko es mi mejor amiga y no pretendo separarme de ella sólo porque tú quieras alejarnos. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Siempre estás tratando de separarnos y no vas a lograrlo.

- ¿Ni aunque te recuerde que soy una bruja muy poderosa que puede destruir su "amistad"?

- ¿Tú eres una bruja?- Kaito puso su mejor cara de incredulidad, aunque bien sabia el secreto de Akako.

- No te hagas el ignorante, Kuroba.

- Pues… yo no se mucho de brujería, soy mago, pero si se que existe una magia muy poderosa que nada puede romperla y eso se llama "cariño".

- ¿Cariño? ¿A quién quieres engañar, Kaito? ¿Qué hay verdaderamente entre tú y Nakamori?

Kaito quedó congelado, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido del timbre.

- El amor… ¿Por qué ella, Kaito?- Akako esperó la respuesta de Kaito tras incómodos segundos-. No te confundas… no me estoy declarando… Yo no puedo enamorarme. Tú sabes que soy una bruja, y si llegara a entregar mi corazón a alguien podría perder mis poderes… Sólo una lágrima me impediría cumplir mi sueño…

- Koizumi ¿Por qué me dices esto?

- Unos ojos claros se asomaron tras la puerta de la azotea.

- No puedo llorar por amor. Va contra todos mis preceptos, por lo que seré clara. Quiero que te alejes de esa chica porque sé que Kid y Nakamori son la pareja de la fatalidad. Me guste o no, te has colado en mi corazón y no quiero verte en un cajon por culpa de esa chiquilla. No te líes que no te amo como tú te estás creyendo. Es sólo mi orgullo herido por no ser correspondida, pero no puedo negar que sería muy placentero que…- Akako se acercó a Kaito y lo tomó de la solapa de su uniforme atrayéndolo hacia sí misma-.

- Koizumi… - Kaito tomó las manos de Akako y la separó- Yo no amo a Aoko como crees que está pasando, pero tengo un cariño enorme por esa chica. No la dejaré sólo para divertirme contigo ni con ninguna otra, y si piensas que ella puede ser una compañía mortal para Kaitou Kid, eso es problema de Kid, no mío.

- ¿Y si la que muriera fuera ella?

Kaito aferró fuertemente las articulaciones de la chica y la atrajo hasta él con una actitud desafiante.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando?

- ¿Uh?… - Akako pudo sentir el aroma de Kaito a tan poca distancia y se ruborizó- Nada que Kid no pueda entender…

Kaito la soltó suavemente y avanzó hasta la puerta de la azotea, mientras los ojos claros huían escaleras abajo.

- Aoko siempre estará segura, mientras yo esté con ella protegiéndola.

- No te engañes, ladrón… Ella corre peligro mientras estés cerca.

- Tú pareces más peligrosa para ella. Ahora si es todo lo que tenías que decirme será mejor que volvamos a clase. Tal vez pueda advertirle a Kid, si es que lo veo alguna vez, que no debe acercarse a Aoko.

Kaito pensaba que no volvería a cometer el mismo error con Akako que con las demás chicas. Además Akako para él era casi una amiga, y eso podía respetarlo. Pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron pues cuando llegó al descansillo se encontró de frente con Hakuba.

- Escuché parte de tu conversación con Akako…

- Pché… qué poco educado es quien escucha conversaciones privadas.

- Kaito… fuiste casi grosero con Aoko hace un rato. Puede que uds. sean amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nada te da derecho a querer gobernar su vida de la manera que insinuaste antes.

- No entiendo quién te crees tu para entrometerte entre MI amiga y yo.

- Te lo estoy advirtiendo, Kaito. Le contaré toda la verdad a Aoko si llegas a lastimarla… y eso incluye volver a someterla a tus ataques de celos.

- ¿Yo celoso? Esas son imaginaciones tuyas.

- Jamás te acerques a ella. Si te le declaras yo le diré todo lo que se y según entiendo lo único a lo que están destinados ustedes dos es a ser enemigos. Tengo una par de pruebas que podría usar si comenzara a investigar un poco más…

- ¡PUES ENTONCES INVESTIGA LO QUE QUIERAS! Pero de poder probar algo, sólo le provocarías un tremendo dolor- Kaito en un gesto cercano a su cara de póker, sonrió mostrando sus dientes cuál tiburón-. Nos vemos en la próxima clase.

Después del timbre Kaito entró a la sala de clases realizando un pequeño acto de aparición con algunos panecillos del desayuno. Así logró evitar preguntas relativas a los hechos de la mañana. La segunda clase, de japonés, dio inicio.

Media hora más tarde Kaito levantó la mirada y la vio iluminada con el débil sol invernal. Su rostro sereno, atento y concentrado a la clase, hizo que su compañero quedara atrapado en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Estaba realmente enamorado de Aoko? No. No podía estarlo, llevaban muchos años juntos como amigos. Seguramente su corazón y su mente estaban confundiendo las cosas. Aquella ilusión era un anhelo que no podía dejar ser, sin embargo verla sonreir, tan diferente como en aquel sueño, se estaba transformando en una tortura. Él siempre tenía las ideas claras, pero frente a esta situación estaba completamente desarmado y antes estuvo a punto de aruinarlo todo. Una vez lo pensó, en aquel caso del pirata: "Algo importante por lo que vale la pena morir"… Morir… las palabras de Koizumi advirtiéndole sobre Aoko pesaban en su conciencia. Suspiró sosteniendo su mentón con las manos y saliendo de su embobamiento cuando un trozo de goma lanzado con velocidad le rebotó en la cara, ladeandose levemente.

Hakuba desde la fila de la pared sacó a Kaito de sus ideas. El detective arqueó sus cejas y amenazó con los ojos a su rival.

Pero los ojos de Hakuba se llenaron de espanto cuando fijó su mirada al frente. Kaito siguió la mirada del detective volviendo a mirar a Aoko cuando notó el punto rojo de luz que vibraba en la cabeza de su mejor amiga. Rápidamente Kaito dirigió sus ojos hacia la ventana para descubrir de dónde venía esa luz, y pudo notar a un hombre rubio, de gabardina y lentes oscuros que se parecía muchísimo al hombre que lo emboscó en Osaka apuntando a Aoko desde la azotea del edificio contiguo al colegio. Al verse notado por Kaito el hombre sonrió mostrandole sus brillantes colmillos a manera de desafío.

Hakuba, que también notó al hombre con el rifle, se puso de pie en un santiamén:

- ¡AL SUELO TODOS!

Kaito se abalanzó sobre Aoko sacándola de la línea de fuego justo cuando una bala de alto poder quebró uno de los ventanales del aula y fue a incrustarse en el suelo justo después de destruir completamente el asiento de la chica. Todo el curso ahora entendió claramente las palabras de Hakuba, y la profesora agitó sus manos indicando al curso agazaparse y salir al pasillo, justo en el momento en el que una lluvia de balas comenzó a destruir los ventanales de la sala. Hakuba cerró las cortinas de dos de los ventanales dando una pequeña ventaja de tiempo a que todos pudieran huir al pasillo, mientras a lo lejos comenzó a escucharse una sirena de emergencia. Un segundo más tarde la lluvia de balas volvió a sentirse con fuerza en el salón del 3º. La chica podía sentir rozándoles las cabezas los zumbidos de las balas. Estaba petrificada, y se tapaba los oídos mientras Kaito trataba de hacerla avanzar en cuclillas hacia la salida. Al llegar al lado de la profesora, esta llamó desesperada a Hakuba, que se había quedado agazapado detrás de una columna que sostenía al ventanal, tratando de encontrar visualmente al responsable de la balacera que aún persistía.

- Imbécil… - dijo Kaito entre dientes al voltearse y notar que Hakuba no podría salir de allí.- Profesora, por favor, llévese a Aoko de aquí.

- ¡Kaito!- Aoko reaccionó pero fue arrastrada por su profesora quien tampoco pudo evitar que el chico se alejara de su brazo extendido.- ¡Vamonos Aoko, no hay nada que hacer! ¡CORRE!

La balacera terminó justo para que Hakuba pudiera ver mejor al tipo que había visto Kaito antes. Así pudo notar que algo estaba cayendo dentro de la sala. En una fracción de segundos reconoció una bomba casera a punto de explotar.

- ¡Rayos!

Notó también que Kaito era el único que aún seguía en la sala y que de un salto estuvo al lado de la bomba.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltala Kuroba!- gritó mientras Kaito lanzó la bomba por la misma ventana por la que entró.

No hubo tiempo para nada más. Apenas la bomba salió de la sala, un destello de luz iluminó los alrededores, y en apenas dos segundos explotó en el aire, destruyendo con su onda expansiva todo lo que estuviera cerca, y lanzando a Kaito y los restos del ventanal contra una muralla. Hakuba abrió los ojos cuando todo acabó y vió a su rival desmayado con la cabeza sangrando, rastros de pequeñas quemaduras, salpicado de trozos de cristal que le provocaron cortes pequeños y un gran trozo de vidrio incrustado peligrosamente entre su pecho y hombro izquierdo. Cuando el polvo se disipó y todo fue calma y silencio sepulcral Hakuba reaccionó:

- ¡¡¡KAITOOOOOOOOO!!!

El detective rápidamente se levantó y al avanzar hasta el herido lanzó una rápida ojeada por la ventana para asegurarse. Lo último que vio fue al tipo de la gabardina guardando su arma y sonriendo con placer mientras desaparecía de la azotea. Kaito abrió los ojos ante los llamados desesperados de Hakuba, sin poder ocultar el dolor:

- ¿Por qué sonríes?

- Porque estás vivo, idiota.

El joven mago también respondió con una sonrisa cansada mientras Hakuba le ayudó a levantarse. De pronto la profesora y Aoko aparecieron en el umbral de la destruida puerta. Aoko vio a Kaito herido y se acercó rápidamente mientras Hakuba, que lo sostenía apoyándolo por su hombro derecho cruzaba palabras con la educadora que informó que al parecer los daños principales sólo afectaron a esa sala del tercer piso.

Desde afuera se escuchaban los gritos de histeria y diversas órdenes de los maestros para poder aislar y proteger a los alumnos de posibles nuevos ataques. Lo cierto es que ya algunos sabían en qué salón se había iniciado todo, aunque no tenían claridad de qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió. En la mente de la maestra surgió una única razón posible para el ataque: Aoko Nakamori… la hija del famoso inspector de policía… Era el blanco perfecto, además fue la primera a la que atacaron y se salvó sólo por la acción oportuna de Kaito.

Llegaron hasta la enfermería para curar las heridas del joven mago que prácticamente llegó desvanecido. Allí esperaron la ambulancia y la policía, que llegó rápidamente. La división de homicidios artficieros llegó encabezada por Megure, mientras que Nakamori apareció ante su hija liberado de sus funciones, pálido y con los ojos húmedos.

- Hija… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó mientras la abrazaba y la examinaba con la vista-.

- Si, gracias a Kaito, pero él… ¡Necesita ayuda médica urgente!

- Lo ayudaremos, pero tenemos que mantenerte bajo custodia, hija mía. Pueden volver a atacarte. No podrás quedarte con Kaito hasta que resolvamos esto y encontremos al culpable.

- Hakuba que en esos momentos estaba siendo atendido de sus cortes y leves quemaduras, fue el único que comprendió parte de la situación, pero debía estar seguro antes de dar cualquier dato a la policía. El blanco principal no fue Aoko, sino Kaito.

* * *

**Je je ¿Que les parece? Busqué muchas maneras para comenzar esta historia, hasta que de pronto se me iluminó la ampolleta y recordé que una vez comparé a Akako con la bruja de Blanca Nieves... Esa Reina es la mejor bruja Disney que pueda conocer: sexy, inteligente y voluntariosa. La mejor! **

**Espero que mi Akako me haya quedado bien. sinceramente me costó mucho darle el estilo que tiene: un poco fría pero de corazón ávido de cariño. Respecto a Kaito... sé que me estoy transformando en una vil Corin Tellado. Si se fijan mi versión de Kaito es un poco posesiva, pero después de todo me autojustifico aludiendo a la melcocha de sentimientos que puede tener, además está contra el tiempo y ahora se suma el peligro que corre Aoko. **

**¿Sería realmente bueno que Kaito y Aoko tuvieran una relación más que de amigos? ****¿Qué pasará con la investigación? ¿Quién era realmente el objetivo? ¿Logrará Kaito recuperarse para poder investigar y proteger a Aoko? ¿Conocerá Aoko toda la verdad? ¿Qué rol tendrá Akako en todo eso?**

**Próximo capítulo: ****Capítulo 10; Casos frente a los jóvenes detectives: Hakuba. Parte 2...**


	11. Cap 11: Casos, Hakuba, 2º parte

**Saludos a tods. Hace meses que no actualizaba y pido mil disculpas, pero de verdad ha sido por causas archijustificadas que les dejaré saber más adelante ^^. ****Por ahora les dejo un nuevo (y largo, lo se) capítulo de este fic loco mío. Les pido piedad _ pero ante todo disfrútenlo. Si algo no queda claro ahora lo quedará en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Por otra parte agradecimientos varios a HYmaHine, Virginia, Kikyo, Kagome, Flower6 y Shihoran por dejarme reviews y perdón por la tardanza en agradecerles a tods sus lecturas y seguimiento fiel.**

**Capítulo 11: Casos frente a los jóvenes detectives: Hakuba. Parte 2: Cenicienta.**

_T E R R O R E N I N S T I T U T O É K O D A_

_Una brutal y agresiva balacera en el Instituto Ékoda supone un cuarto blanco del psicópata: Aoko Nakamori, la hija del popular inspector de la división de robos Ginzo Nakamori, encargado de frustrar los robos del famoso ladrón Kaitou Kid. _

_Las investigaciones no han arrojado mayores datos pero se sospecha que es el mismo agresor que ha estado atacando a hijos de oficiales de policía los últimos días. Hasta el momento se había conformado sólo con amedrentar a sus víctimas, pero la mañana de ayer el Instituto fue atacado durante clases con armas de alto calibre poniendo en riesgo la vida de todos los estudiantes. Afortunadamente ningún alumno resultó muerto, pero hubo algunos lesionados. _

_Minato News_

Hakuba se detuvo a leer la portada del diario local al día siguiente. Tal como pensó, la prensa y la policía coincidían en asociar el ataque al Instituto con los hechos que habían antecedido a este durante la semana. Un criminal había estado acechando a los hijos de los oficiales de policía. Para él, a todas luces no eran parte de la misma investigación, pues el modus operandi no se correspondía y además estaba ese fuerte presentimiento al momento del ataque. Para él Kaito seguía siendo el objetivo del sujeto del día anterior. Recordó los hechos sin saber que la misma Aoko también repasaba mentalmente lo sucedido la mañana anterior.

Ella corrió tras la camilla en la que Kaito era trasladado, pero algunos policías, y luego su padre, evitaron su acercamiento. Gritó el nombre del joven varias veces mientras su padre intentaba tranquilizarla. El inspector le pidió varias veces en forma amable que subiera al auto policial que la llevaría a resguardo pero ella sólo pensaba en Kaito, que ahora iba en camino al hospital del distrito. El inspector, con firme resolución, optó por levantarla y llevarla en brazos hasta el auto mientras ella forcejeaba pidiéndole ver a Kaito y protección para él también. Cuando por fin Nakamori- san pudo cerrar la puerta, su hija abrió una ventana para reprocharle su falta de consideración. Ginzo escuchó cada palabra, pero al oír mencionar a su esposa muerta, Nakamori Sakura, perdió los estribos y Aoko sintió una enorme mano que le marcó una mejilla.

- ¡Tu madre y Kaito- kun se avergonzarían de ti si te vieran ahora! – gritó furioso, aunque un segundo más tarde su tono se dulcificó al ver el rostro lloroso de su hija.- Sé responsable con tu vida, hija… Ni Kaito- kun ni yo sabríamos qué hacer si te pasara algo… por favor ve con los inspectores, yo iré pronto.

Aoko recordó la mirada preocupada de Kaito justo antes de desmayarse, la misma que sostuvo su padre a pesar de la demostración de rabia. Así fue como accedió a ser trasladada.

Sin oír nada a su alrededor cerró la ventana y el automóvil hechó a andar. Levantó la vista y vio a Keiko llevándose una mano al pecho y la mirada perdida de Akako al verla salir en el auto y a Hakuba que venía corriendo desde unas calles más atrás, siguiendo al auto. Ella alcanzó a leer sus labios, Saguru le informaría sobre Kaito. Pasarían días antes de volver a ver a Kaito y volver a clases.

Los recuerdos de Hakuba comenzaron desde que él abandonó la enfermería. Corrió hacia la azotea del edificio frente al instituto, sitio donde estuvo el francotirador. Una docena de cartuchos vacíos estaban regados en el piso pero ninguno parecía tener huellas del asesino según pudo averiguar al empolvar y pincelar dos de ellas. - Están limpias… Definitivamente tomar dos de estas no afectará la investigación.

Estando aún en cuclillas miró a su alrededor y distinguió claramente una gorra negra en el suelo. Al levantarse sintió la presencia de alguien más. Giró en ciento ochenta grados para averiguar que un hombre con las mismas características del francotirador se abalanzaba sobre él. En una fracción de segundos Hakuba esquivó el culatazo, pero cayó al suelo dándole tiempo al sujeto a recuperar su gorra y escapar hacia el primer piso por las escaleras de emergencia.

La policía se escuchaba abajo subiendo por el interior del edificio. Hakuba maldijo su situación pensando que había dejado su celular en su bolso escolar. Sin perder tiempo siguió al sujeto tratando de recordar con detalle su rostro. Era un tipo alto y corpulento, rubio y de ojos fríos y opacos; tenía una mandíbula prominente y unas cejas muy particulares arqueadas como una guadaña hacia arriba y abajo. Astutamente evitaba el ruido y no disparaba a pesar de poder hacerlo. Los policías estaban demasiado cerca y Hakuba intentó llamar su atención gritando al hombre a todo pulmón que se detuviera, pero los policías por sí mismos hacían gran ruido y no podía oír lo que sucedía en las escaleras externas.

El sujeto saltó desde el último peldaño de la escalera de emergencia y apuntó certeramente a una de las bisagras del último tramo de la escalera usando un arma con silenciador, dejándola inestable y con cinco metros de alto entre esta y el suelo. Huyó por el estrecho pasillo entre los edificios. Desde los cinco metros escalera arriba Hakuba distinguió una moto y una rubia mujer con casco que abofeteó e increpó duramente al sospechoso:

- Mejor hubiera enviado a Snake ¡Te dije que de Kuroba me encargo yo!

- Estás obsesionada con ese chiquillo.

- Y tú conmigo y tu padre muerto, "Cocktail wine"!

- ¡Chist, CÁLLATE! Me siguen. ¡Debemos irnos, idiota!

La mujer giró su cabeza, aún adornada con el casco, hasta encontrar a Hakuba. Tomó del brazo al sujeto y segundos más tarde ambos subieron a la moto y desaparecieron en la esquina siguiente, mientras el joven detective escuchaba impotente a los policías en la azotea del edificio de departamentos.

El joven detective maldijo una vez más su suerte y miró hacia la escuela tratando de encontrar con la mirada a los demás policías. Así fue como vio que Aoko era arrastrada por su padre hasta el auto policial. Comprendió la preocupación de su amiga al ver salir la ambulancia y cómo ella dirigía su mirada tras el móvil.

Se descolgó de las escaleras de emergencia y saltó hacia un lote de basureros para amortiguar su caída. Desde allí corrió tras el auto que llevaba a Aoko a alguna parte, él descubriría toda la verdad y defendería a su amiga de cualquiera que le quisiera hacer daño, incluso si ese cualquiera fuera Kaito.

El joven detective siguió con la mirada el Optra plateado que abordó su amiga hasta que escuchó tras él las lágrimas y quejas de su compañera Keiko. Volteó y notó la mirada preocupada de Akako. Sus miradas se cruzaron y por unos segundos Hakuba tuvo un momento a solas con sus sensaciones. Rara vez veía a Akako, pero le agradaba su compañía. Él tenía muy claro que esa chica le provocaba un agradable hormigueo en el estómago aunque se disgustaba consigo mismo cada vez que la veía porque sentía el calor de sus mejillas, cuestión que sabía, ella notaba. A pesar de eso decidió acercársele.

Cuando Akako notó la proximidad de Hakuba, sonrió y desvió sus ojos para luego pedir amablemente a Keiko que recogiera sus cosas. Se quedaron solos, frente a frente y en silencio. De la nada Akako anunció:

- La ambulancia se llevó a Kuroba hace unos minutos.

- Aoko estaba muy preocupada por él… pero tu no te preocupes, pronto estará bien…

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Porque se te nota a leguas… te gusta Kuroba.

- ¿Y eso te molesta?

- La verdad sí, pero por otra parte… Kaito no es el indicado para Aoko… Tal vez tu…

Hakuba respondió indiferente sin notar que Akako se ruborizó ante su respuesta.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir? ¿Por… por qué te molesta que a mi me gus…?

El chico miró a Akako y pronto comprendió el alcance de sus palabras, sin embargo sostuvo su postura fría y acercó su rostro al de Akako.

- Tú sabes… ambos somos populares… Tú eres bella y popular… Yo tampoco he quedado indiferente a tus encantos. Me gustas.

Pausa

Akako miró a Hakuba con expresión sorprendida y avergonzada por lo repentino de la confesión.

- Qué poco romántico eres, Hakuba- kun.

- Más bien tengo claro que no tengo oportunidad contigo. Por otra parte me gustaría que Kuroba se fijara en cualquier otra chica.

- ¿También te gusta Nakamori, shonen tantei?

- Veo el peligro en el que se encuentra estando con Kuroba. Es una buena amiga y quiero protegerla.

- Más pareces su novio.

- Ya te dije que sólo una chica me interesa. Pero puedo vivir sin ella.- dijo Hakuba afectadamente y tomándola de la barbilla.- por ahora mi mente tiene mucho que hacer y no tiene espacio ni tiempo para nada más. Necesito averiguar porqué atacaron a Aoko-chan.

- ¡Qué chico más frío eres! Fuu… Después de todo el que me interesa no eres tú, sino Kuroba… Sobre Nakamori, la policía cree que fue un atentado por ser la hija de un inspector de la policía, igual que todos los demás ataques.

- Mmm… - con las manos en los bolsillos dirigió su mirada hacia los policías que traían los casquetes en bolsas plásticas.- Ese tipo sonrió al herir a Kuroba… no dejó de disparar hasta verlo herido…

- ¿Crees que Aoko no era el blanco?- Akako dirigió su mirada hacia donde miraba el detective adolescente.

- Es una posibilidad. Dejaré que los policías investiguen por su lado. Yo creo que Kuroba conocía a ese sujeto.

- Se lo advertí, pero no me escuchó…

Hakuba miró inquisitivamente a la chica, pero quedó intrigado pues justo en ese momento apareció Keiko diciéndoles apresuradamente que los profesores decidieron reunirlos a todos en el gimnasio antes de desaparecer rumbo al lugar señalado.

- ¿Puedes disculparme, Koizumi? Si les dices que estoy con los policías en la investigación te creerán.

- No soy tu recadera. – Akako lo miró de reojo.

- Me lo debes por no denunciarte cuando ayudaste a Kuroba.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Tú lo sabes, Koizumi.

Hakuba volteó y se dirigió hacia uno de los oficiales mientras Akako, levantando los hombros, partió rumbo al gimnasio del instituto.

&&&&&&&&&&

Jii-chan y Kuroba- san esperaban que Kaito abriera los ojos. La madre estaba de pie tomando la mano izquierda de su hijo mientras que el anciano estaba sentado a su derecha, respirando con cierta dificultad después de toser discretamente.

- Jii-chan ¿Realmente crees que la atacada fue Aoko-chan?

- Eso es lo que afirma la policía.

- Pero ¿Por qué Kaito es el que está herido, entonces? No tiene sentido.- la mujer sintió un gran peso en el pecho al ver a su hijo respirando dificultosamente-.

- Durante la semana ha habido otros ataques a hijos de policías e inspectores. Aoko- chan es la cuarta.

- ¿Y no puede ser sólo una coincidencia? Estoy segura que Kaito está en problemas.

- Tal vez, pero eso sólo lo sabremos cuando despierte.

Como reconociendo el llamado, Kaito comenzó a abrir los ojos después de tres días de reposo. Una luminosidad le molestó pero pronto aclaró su visión y pudo distinguir la silueta de su madre y su más cercano colaborador. Tras una sonrisa el joven quiso saber de Aoko.

- Ella está bien gracias a ti. El inspector me contó que quedó muy preocupada por ti. – respondió la señora Kuroba.-

- ¿Que hay de la investigación?- la mirada del mago se centro en su asistente-.

- La policía sigue la pista de un psicópata que ha estado amenazando a hijos de oficiales de policía, pero… ¡cof, cof!- tosió el anciano asistente-.

- ¿Pero qué?

- Pero creemos que hubo otra… ¡cof, cof!... otra razón para que Ud. y Aoko fueran atacados… ¡cof, cof!

- Jii- chan… ¿Estás enfermo?

- No se preocupe, señorito Kaito. Es sólo una tos pasajera.

- Desde que te conozco tu salud ha sido muy buena. Esa tos no es normal Ojii-san.

- Es cierto que he estado algo resfriado pero…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y uno de los doctores miró con mucha atención a Konosuke-san. Sin mediar palabras se acercó al anciano y le instaló un termómetro en la boca. La señora Kuroba se puso de pie observando como el doctor extendió su brazo para ayudar a Kaito a sentarse en la cama. Luego volteó y leyó el termómetro sin sacarlo de la boca del viejo y mientras tomaba el pulso al joven.

- Debe salir de la habitación, señor.

- Peggo poggqué, dogggtog.

- Usted lo sabe, señor. Nadie que esté enfermo puede visitar a otro enfermo.

- Yo no egggtoy enfegggmo.

- No se preocupe. A todas luces es un simple resfrío, pero a su edad es algo de cuidado. Eso se puede arreglar con un simple reposo. Señora, por favor. Acompañe a Ojii-san y encárguele a la enfermera una habitación para él. Saldré en unos segundos para poder informarle sobre su hijo, espéreme.

Cuando quedaron solos el médico informó a Kaito que la herida ya estaba mejorando y que un día más y estaría de alta.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ese mismo día Aoko pidió a los policías que dejaran entrar a Akako. Estaba segura de que le llevaba noticias de Kaito por lo que apenas cerró la puerta de su cuarto la asaltó a preguntas.

- ¿Cómo están todos?

- Bastante bien. Estamos teniendo clase en el salón de música mientras reparan el tercer piso.

- Que bien que todo esté volviendo a la normalidad. Keiko vino ayer, pero los policías no la dejaron entrar-. Dijo Aoko mientras Akako pensaba en el hechizo que tuvo que lanzar sobre la guardia de Aoko-. No me explico cómo te dejaron entrar tan fácilmente.

- Bueno es parte de mi encanto, jo, jo, jo-. Rió Akako como bruja de cuento-. Por cierto, todos te han mandado muchos saludos.

- Es que eres tan linda, Akako. Ni los guardias se han resistido a tu embrujo… gracias por los saludos. Me he sentido tan sola por estos días. Me hacen falta… en especial…- una sombra cayó sobre el rostro de la chica mientras Akako pensaba un "si supieras" en relación a su supuesto _embrujo_-.

- Aún no vuelve a clases.- rompió el silencio la bruja-.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es obvio no… Kaito. Aún estás enamorada de él. Pensé que tenías clara tu relación amistosa con él.

- Te equivocas ¡Claro que Kaito es solo mi amigo! ¿Por qué va a ser que me preocupo por él sino por eso mismo?

- Debieras considerar seguir siendo su amigo. Aún no vuelve a clases porque no se ha recuperado del todo.

Aoko recordó a Kaito desmayado, siendo llevado en ambulancia al hospital.

- ¿Crees que yo soy la responsable, cierto?

- No lo creo, pero tal vez debieras tomar distancia de él. Es peligroso dado quien eres.

- He oído que varios hijos de policías están siendo amenazados… Soy la hija de un policía y es mi culpa que Kaito haya sido herido… ¿Cierto?- Aoko miró con los ojos húmedos a su compañera de clase-.

Akako saboreó sus sentimientos más hondos mientras miraba con frialdad los ojos sufrientes de Aoko. Coqueteó con un sentimiento de victoria y superioridad ante la _princesa Blancanieves_ y se sintió como _La Reina _acariciando y ofreciendo la manzana con la cuál envenenaría el corazón de la siempre dulce Aoko Nakamori, sin embargo, como Reina, tenía cierto orgullo que le molestaba no tuviera otra persona. Aoko, más que Blancanieves, era una Cenicienta que barría el suelo con su estima propia y que huía a la hora precisa para evitar y rehuir de los enfrentamientos que dejaban ver claramente sus sentimientos:

- ¿Estás buscando mi consentimiento? ¿Basarás tu relación con Kuroba en lo que YO pueda decirte?

- No es eso… Es sólo que tú estás…

- ¿Interesada en Kaito, cierto? Pues sí, pero me enerva que mi principal rival no sea capaz de luchar por el cariño del que ama…

- ¡Yo no amo a Kaito ni soy rival para ti!- el rostro de la chica cambió bruscamente de colores-.

- Qué detestable eres cuando hablas así. Eres mentirosa, cobarde y santurrona.

- Puedes decir lo que quieras sobre mí, pero nada de lo que digas va a cambiar los hechos.

- ¿Nunca has pensado que Kaito pueda ser más interesante que cualquier hijo de policía?- Akako pensaba lo mismo que Hakuba-.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- ... - silencio-. Kaito volverá mañana. Se ha recuperado rápidamente de sus heridas y lo único que desea es volver a clases porque está preocupado por ti.- dijo Akako desde la puerta de la casa de Aoko-. Él tiene razón… hay una Aoko que le gusta más que la otra… Yo también prefiero a la Aoko vital y honesta aunque sea mi rival.- finalizó la chica cerrando la puerta-.

En el silencio de su hogar las palabras "vital" y "honesta" resonaron en la cabeza de la chica una y otra vez, sobre todo el término _honesta_. Apoyó su espalda y se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar echa un ovillo rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos. Por alguna razón escuchar esa palabra le recordó el día de su cumpleaños número 17 y el increíble regalo que Kaito le obsequió a pesar de no haber asistido a su fiesta. Esa noche, con Kaito al otro lado del teléfono deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y un hermoso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales ella había desatado el nudo de su razón y corazón; ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, pero nunca se lo confesaría... porque moriría de vergüenza…

- Un momento… Yo… ¿yo estoy enamorada de Kaito? ¿Lo estoy realmente?

Cerrando los ojos recordó sus trucos, su rostro, su sonrisa, sus cabellos desordenados y sus continuas disputas mientras su corazón rebozaba de una gran calidez comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido; siguió recordando cada parte del cuerpo de su mejor amigo y ya no pudo negar que sentía cierta excitación al recordar su aroma, sus manos, sus brazos, piernas y su torso; se sorprendió azorada y con un cálido e intenso ardor en el estómago. Su respiración se agitó al recordar su boca y sus ojos, mientras tocaba sus propios labios con su dedo índice. Pero sus sensaciones siguieron aún más allá: recordó cada vez que él hurgaba bajo su falda para conocer su ropa interior, y deseó que, por una sola vez al menos, su mejor amigo fuera suficientemente atrevido como para rodearla con sus brazos y besarla, o que aún más osadamente se atreviera a quitar parte de su ropa y… Un intenso calor húmedo apareció en lugares de su cuerpo que nunca antes se había atrevido siquiera mirar. Su respiración se agitó aún más al imaginarse desnuda y rodeada por los brazos de quien hasta ese momento había sido su mejor amigo. Apretó sus piernas, presa del ardor y abrió sus ojos mientras trataba de controlar su respiración: nunca antes lo había tenido tan claro; no sólo era su amigo, ella lo amaba y lo que era aún más decidor es que ella lo deseaba.

- Kaito Kuroba… - Aoko acarició cada sonido de ese nombre-. Yo amo a ese chico tonto.

&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras Aoko se permitía sentir libremente Hakuba Saguru estaba encerrado en la oficina de su padre frente a su PC. Kaitou Kid era el motivo de su búsqueda. Leía todos los datos almacenados en los archivos de la red interna de la policía. El inspector Nakamori era muy prolijo para redactar los informes y cada detalle de sus acciones. Existían puntos claros: desde que el ladrón apareció, hacía más de veinte años, prefería joyas relacionadas con piedras preciosas antes que cualquier otro botín y existían ciertas dudas cuando el botín era otro. La gran constante era la luna llena. Lo más extraño era la desaparición del malhechor por diez años. Había vuelto a aparecer hacía tres años, y seguía vistiendo de la misma manera, pero ahora sus acciones rayaban en el espectáculo más que en el robo mismo, casi como si quisiera llamar la atención mucho más que antes. El detective sabía que Kaito Kuroba era el principal sospechoso pero ¿cómo lograr la atención y credibilidad frente a los demás policías e inspectores? Había acosado toda la semana a Nakamori keibu para que dejara la búsqueda de Kid en sus manos y este sólo le había prestado atención cuando habló de tener pistas concretas sobre la identidad del ladrón, aunque aún no las tenía. Necesitaba pruebas que derribaran la resistencia lógica de la policía a cargo. ¿Cómo era posible que un chico de diecisiete años fuera el ladrón que se burlaba y se había burlado de la policía de todo el mundo desde hacía más de veinte años?

Entre los archivos encontró una referencia que llamó su atención: el FBI había entregado el caso al famoso inspector fallecido el último año justo en un caso relacionado con Kid, Jack Connery. Decidió seguir la ruta de los archivos de Connery y notó un informe de investigación que conectaba cada actuación de Kid a nivel mundial con las presentaciones del mago Toichi Kuroba, además se conectaba con extraños movimientos de una organización misteriosa, de la que Connery referenciaba que _vestían con gabardina, pero que en ocasiones aparecían en el sitio del suceso hombres vestidos de negro que solían llamarse con nombre en clave usando los nombres de licores famosos_ y_ que parecían tener un rango superior. _

- Kuroba... seguramente el Toichi Kuroba que referencian los escritos de Connery era el padre o un pariente cercano de Kaito. – pensó el detective adolescente-.

Hakuba no sabía mucho de magia, pero utilizando el navegador pronto encontró la historia del mago en cuestión. Un ilusionista afamado y prestigioso a nivel mundial, que fue discípulo, colega y accionista de la compañía de magia dirigida por James Hopper, y que, por sus grandes habilidades para disfrazarse, tuvo por discípulos a numerosas estrellas del mundo del espectáculo, entre ellas a las actrices norteamericana y japonesa Chriss Vineyard y Yukiko Fujimine, respectivamente. Entre sus números más renombrados estaban desaparecer de cualquier lugar para luego aparecer en otro así mismo objetos, y el dominio de numerosos trucos dirigidos a hacer reír a los espectadores después de tenerlos con el alma en un hilo. En uno de esos trucos falleció diez años atrás. En los archivos de Connery se encontraba también un informe de los peritos que evidenciaba pólvora en lugares en los que no debía haberla. Entre las fotos de la prensa que anunciaron el triste final del mago el día del acto, una de ellas había sido marcada con plumón rojo por Connery... unos hombres vestidos de gabardinas oscuras salían del local mientras el público mostraba caras de horror, seguramente en el momento de la explosión. Otras fotos de las actuaciones de Kid en los últimos años también mostraban la presencia de hombres de gabardina ocultos entre la multitud que siempre esperaba la aparición del mago- ladrón.

Saguru Hakuba se puso de pie y comenzó a pensar mientras acariciaba su mentón y avanzaba por la oficina de su padre en la comisaría.

Ya podía entender parte de la historia de Kuroba Kaito. Sin duda la desaparición del mago coincidía con la desaparición del ladrón, pero luego vuelve a aparecer mostrando habilidades y destrezas dignas de un jovencito... Sin temor a equivocarse Hakuba comprendió que Kaito había ocupado el lugar del padre pero ¿para qué? Él sabía que Kuroba-kun no tenía ninguna necesidad económica, ni mucho menos el padre, pues su fortuna era casi tan grande como su fama, sin embargo la constante le inquietaba... la luna llena y la predilección por joyas preciosas que luego aparecían o que de frentón eran devueltas o dejadas en el lugar del crimen. Algo extraño había en el comportamiento de Kaitou Kid y Hakuba podía ver una pequeña luz en medio de la oscuridad: tanto el padre como el hijo buscaban una joya en especial y no habían logrado encontrarla, además la presencia fantasmal de esos sujetos; además el mismo había sido testigo de la cercanía de esos sujetos con Kaito...

- Si Kaito resulta ser ese ladrón seguramente está metido en problemas mucho más graves de lo que yo mismo como detective puedo vislumbrar. Según los acontecimientos recientes, debo ser directo con él. La vida de Aoko y de él mismo podrían estar en juego y no puedo dejar pasar esta información.

De grandes zancadas atravesó la oficina y giró la perilla de la puerta cuando sintió que los cristales del cuarto se quebraban de una sola vez. Luego del susto giró rápidamente y alcanzó a ver que algo negro cayó al piso por detrás de las cortinas metálicas, justo antes de que su vista se nublara; por precaución detuvo su respiración voluntariamente antes de notarlo. Era una bomba de humo no muy inocente y con un fuerte aroma almendrado. Alcanzó a percibir a los policías entrar y se escuchó a sí mismo pronunciando la palabra "cianuro". Corrió fuera gritando la evacuación inmediata, pero se sintió fatigado al soportar tanto tiempo el reflejo de respiración. Lo último que alcanzó a sentir fue ser arrastrado fuera y caer en una oscuridad absoluta.

En segundos el personal de todo el edificio de la central de policía fue evacuado, mientras algunos corrían buscando al responsable de la bomba de ácido cianhídrico.

&&&&&&&&&&

Como un ovillo y mirando las puntas de sus pies Kaito estaba sentado en la azotea de la escuela junto al diario matutino. Sus cabellos caían lacios y sus brazos rodeaban sus rodillas contraídas hacia el pecho, tal vez en un intento por no dejar que su corazón saliera a buscar a Aoko, a quién no veía desde hacía cinco días, los mismos desde el atentado contra el instituto Ékoda. Su mirada lo delataba.

Akako lo miró desde la puerta y se acercó lentamente. Pronto notó los titulares del diario, el ataque a Saguru Hakuba en la mismísima central de policía, y un desafío de Suzuki Jirokichi para Kaitou Kid.

- Tú vienes a clases hoy y Saguru-kun falta. ¿Se han puesto de acuerdo?- Akako sonrió pero al notar la seriedad de Kaito cambió el tenor de la conversación-. Hakuba estará bien…

- Ese tipo es lo último que me preocupa. Sabe muy bien cómo cuidarse.

- … - Akako miró al horizonte y continuó-. Si ese viejo supiera que Kid está deprimido se reiría a carcajadas… ¿Piensas ir?

Kaito levantó la vista y dejó ver su rostro azorado y su mirada cansada. Abrió la boca para contestar a la bruja, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar. Cerró sus labios y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas nuevamente. Luego de unos instantes de silencio Akako pareció escuchar la voz del mago susurrando una respuesta, por lo que se puso en cuclillas y escuchó atentamente.

- Kid puso en peligro a Aoko… Ese desafío es una tentación… el ladrón no debe volver a aparecer…

- … Kai…

Akako miró a Kaito y luego, tomándolo por la barbilla, lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Será esa la mejor decisión, Kaito?

- … Con Aoko vigilada por esos sujetos y Nakamori pisándome los talones con ayuda de Hakuba, Kid no tiene oportunidad…

- Este chico no eres tú. ¿Dónde está Kuroba?

- Akako, no estoy de humor, deja de bro...

La chica acercó su rostro al de Kaito provocando su sonrojo.

- No puedo creer que vayas a dejarte estar.

- No puedo jugar con la vida de los que quiero.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta has estado jugando con tu propia vida. Cada vez que realizas un atraco he estado observándote y en más de alguna ocasión he visto a esos hombres que te persiguen y aún así el mago ladrón más caballeroso siempre sale victorioso. ¡Kaito, por favor, debes terminar lo que empezaste!

- ¡Esto es diferente! Aoko…

- ¿Y tu madre?, ¿y ese ayudante tuyo? ¿Acaso no los has estado poniendo en peligro también?

- Lo sé pero Aoko…

- Aoko no se merece que te preocupes tanto por ella, es una cobarde y una débil mental…

- ¡No te permito que hables así de ella!

- ¡Y yo no te permito que te dejes amedrentar! Mucho menos considerando a Aoko, que está muy bien protegida por la policía.- Akako quería de verdad levantarle el ánimo a Kaito aunque no sabía si realmente lo estaba logrando-.

- Ahora me dices eso…- Kaito sonrió cerrando los ojos-. ¡Tu misma amenazaste con matarla!

- Yo sólo insinué que algo podría pasarle a ella y ya viste que no fui yo.

- Tal vez le lanzaste algún hechizo. – Kaito quiso bromear pero él mismo suspiró por el mal chiste-.

- Ya basta. ¿Dónde está el Kaito optimista y confiado?

- ¡Dejó de existir desde que Aoko casi es asesinada! Tú también debieras alejarte, soy un peligro para ti- el chico ya no pudo seguir negándose frente a Akako y nuevamente se sentó y curvó la espalda dispuesto a hacerse un ovillo nuevamente-.

- ¡Eres un cobarde!- Eso fue como una cachetada que atravesó la mejilla del joven mago- Soy una bruja, no podrán lastimarme tan fácilmente.

El adolescente estampó su mirada furiosa en los ojos de la bruja, pero desvió su furia dando un puñetazo al suelo.

- Y si lo hacen. Tengo miedo por ti, por Aoko, por mi madre, por Jii-chan, por Nakamori- san… incluso por el necio de Hakuba. No se cómo me encontraron, pero sabrán quienes son las personas que me rodean y no dudarán en amedrentarme utilizándolos a Uds.

- Esa joya… ¿Es la que buscas?- Akako tomó el diario que leía Kaito.

- Ese no es el tema…

- ¿Es o no es?

- No lo creo.- Kaito miró la fotografía de los Tacones Púrpura luego de un breve lapso de descolocación-.

- Tal vez Kid deba dirigir la atención de todos hacia un foco más favorecedor. Si Kid aparece Nakamori tendrá algo en qué ocuparse y se olvidará de las insistencias de Hakuba-kun. Si Kid demuestra a sus perseguidores que no está tan informado como parece, entonces te tendrán menos en cuenta y te darán un margen de acción más holgado.- Los ojos de Kaito se iluminaron ante esa nueva perspectiva presentada por Akako- ¿Has pensado cómo podrías responder al desafío?- Luego de un breve silencio Kaito respondió-.

- Ese viejo evitó las alturas. Debe haber notado esa necesidad cada vez que Kid aparece…

- Kid la tiene complicada esta vez.

- No tanto. Hay un truco que puedo usar contra situaciones así, pero necesitaría a Jii-chan… que está enfermo…

- Pero yo no lo estoy, Kaito. Dame la oportunidad de ayudarte

- ¡Tú mi ayudante! ¡Estás loca! ¿Y si te atrapan? ¿O si algo sale mal?

- Confiaré en ti y en tus habilidades, mago. Por último, yo puedo volar en mi escoba y dejarte abandonado a tu suerte. El único que puedo pasarlo mal serías tú…

- Qué graciosa- Kaito miró de reojo a la bruja-.

- ¿Cuál es el plan?

- Si el señor Suzuki me quiere bajar yo no le daré en el gusto y volveré a las alturas. Debo estar en las alturas a pesar de que aún no puedo volar tanto como quisiera- dijo el chico moviendo su brazo izquierdo dificultosamente-.

- Si, claro… Justo como una paloma blanca…

- Exacto, y es aquí donde el ayudante es fundamental. La _promesa_ corre de parte de Suzuki-san, el _cambio_ y el _prestigio_ están en mis manos. Esos tacones púrpura serán una ofrenda a mi diosa de la magia.

Kaito sonrió por primera vez esa semana. Sólo faltaban dos días para el nuevo enfrentamiento entre Jirokichi Suzuki y el mago de la luz de luna.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente Aoko decidió ocupar su cabeza en algo y salió al portal de su casa para suplicarles con la mirada a los oficiales encargados de su custodia; no dudó en pedirles que la acompañaran a su clase esbozando una tímida y coqueta sonrisa, a pesar de la disposición de su padre de no permitirle salir de casa. Nada podía contra su carita angelical cuando ella se lo proponía, y lo sabía. Sus guardaespaldas se vieron enternecidos y superados por el gesto de la hija de su jefe y llamaron a Nakamori- san obteniendo su permiso para llevar a la chica a su clase del prepolicial, seguros de que rodeada de tanto policía nada podría ocurrirle. Cuando llegó al dojo al que había sido trasladada la clase, Aoko quiso saber porqué se había producido el cambio, convencida de que la explicación que su padre le dio había sido una mentira pues notó su voz extraña y mucho movimiento policial anormal en la zona, por lo que en el momento preciso en el que iba a entrar, se echó a correr sorpresivamente rumbo a la central de policía, a una cuadra de allí. Cuando llegó notó los restos del operativo del día anterior. Su padre le había ocultado lo que el periódico de esa esquina le decía, y el ataque a Hakuba y la Central ahora eran una nueva preocupación para ella.

Palideció al ver a los colegas de su padre anotar y periciar el lugar acordonado, y creyó morir al ver el símbolo de amenaza química en la entrada al edificio. Pero ahora tenía un miedo enorme ¿Dónde estaba su padre? La noche anterior la llamó contándole que no llegaría a dormir, pero ahora tampoco sabía donde estaba.

Un oficial subordinado a su padre la reconoció y se le acercó para tranquilizarla contándole que Hakuba estaba en el Hospital de Minato y su padre estaba en la cafetería de la cuadra siguiente, afinando algunos detalles pues Kid el ladrón volvería a aparecer, invitado por el millonario asesor del grupo Suzuki. Camino a la cafetería se encontró con un par de compañeros del prepolicial que le confirmaron el cambio de clase debido al incidente. Habría clase de aikido en el dojo cercano.

Pasó por su padre y confirmó su bienestar. Le preguntó si tenía noticias de Kaito y qué había sucedido con Hakuba, pero Nakamori- san calló ante sus preguntas y desvió la mirada hacia su café. De pronto entró corriendo al lugar uno de los colaboradores de su padre con un notebook informando nuevas noticias sobre el caso de Kid. Nakamori rápidamente pidió mayores explicaciones y despachó a su hija por tener "trabajo que hacer". Aoko, al ver que su padre no le daba mayores detalles sintió crecer su angustia por sus amigos y culpó con amargura al ladronzuelo por quitarle absurdamente la atención de su padre, por lo que decidió seguir su camino hacia la clase especial del prepolicial, pues había decidido ir por la tarde a visitar a Hakuba. Quiso interrogar a los oficiales que la seguían pero ninguno le prestaba atención y necesitaba informarse sobre los ataques de los cuáles Hakuba había sido el último eslabón. Conocía al hijo del inspector Chaki, Hideo, un joven mayor que ella por unos cuantos años y con el cuál los colegas de su padre la emparentaron muchísimas veces para vergüenza de ambos. Ahora él se dedicaba a dirigir el prepolicial además de oficiar como policía. Tal vez Aoko podría encontrar información sobre Hakuba asistiendo a la academia aunque era bastante probable que no hubiera gran asistencia debido a que al menos la mitad de los asistentes eran hijos de oficiales o de policías, pero debía intentarlo.

Aoko consiguió llegar al dojo donde una quincena de adolescentes seguía atentamente el discurso del sensei, acompañado por Hideo. Inquieta aún, la chica fijó sus ojos en los otros tres hijos de policías que asistieron a clase y luego pidió a sus custodios que la esperasen en el borde del tatami, junto a otros dos policías, para posteriormente tomar asiento en posición al lado de Hitoshi, hijo del brazo derecho de su padre, bajo la atenta mirada de Hideo, que la regañaba con la mirada por llegar tarde. El sensei, luego de una breve demostración, pidió a sus estudiantes ponerse de pie y practicar lo explicado. Aoko aprovechó esos momentos para preguntar sobre lo sucedido el día anterior, mientras movía sus brazos siguiendo el modelo del maestro. Allí se enteró que Saguru Hakuba se encontraba fuera de peligro pero en observación por 24 hrs. El detective estaría aún en observación la noche del atraco de Kid.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaito y Akako sonreían, volaban empujados por el viento nocturno. El atraco resultó incluso mejor de lo propuesto y el público lo había disfrutado, pero nadie en el mundo lo había disfrutado más que ellos dos. Volando hacia la luna Kaito miró hacia abajo y se encontró con los ojos sonrientes de la brujita. No lo podían contener más y lanzaron las carcajadas más limpias y claras que pudieron. Akako compartió el placer de Kaito y eso le hizo sentir aún más cerca del joven ladrón.

Abajo se podían ver las luces de las patrullas que seguían su ruta de escape. Iban demasiado lento y la policía los estaba alcanzando, por lo que detuvieron el vuelo en un edificio de departamentos, aún muertos de la risa.

Kaito, que sujetaba su estómago con las manos finalmente rompió el carnaval:

- Gracias, Akako.

- Sigo pensando que si hubiéramos volado en mi escoba hubiera sido menos peligroso, pero no estuvo nada mal.

- ¿Viste la cara de Jirokichi?

- El pobre no lo podía creer. Ja, ja, ja. … Kaito… ¿Quién era ese niño con el que conversabas?

- Es una piedra en mi zapato. – Kaito detuvo la risa, pero no dejó de sonreír al referirse a Shinichi Kudo-. Todos tenemos secretos, y de ese chico pronto volverás a saber, Koizumi.

- Prefiero que me llames por mi nombre, Kaito-kun.

- Entonces te reitero… Gracias Akako-chan. No podría haber logrado distraer a Nakamori y a esos tipos sin tu ayuda. Espero que todo esto haya valido la pena.

- Te aseguro que sí.

- Debo irme. Nos vemos Akako.

- ¿Me dejarás aquí?

- Si me quedo te descubrirán a ti. Si me voy me seguirán. Te aseguro que no van a atraparme. ¿Irás mañana al instituto?

- Mañana… de acuerdo… nos veremos allá.

Kaito corrió para tomar impulso y seguir el vuelo hacia otra dirección, mientras Akako lo seguía con la mirada. El chico saltó al vacío y luego apareció a unos metros, con sus alas delta y su traje blanco concentrando la blanca luz de la luna. Ya se había enfrentado a Nakamori- san, Suzuki- san, y a Shinichi Kudo, una vez más, y aún debía enfrentar al francotirador y al psicópata vengativo. ¿Cómo había sido este encuentro? A sus ojos "Dos días memorables", pensaba mientras volaba huyendo una vez más de los policías.

* * *

**¿Como estuvo? ¿Les gustó? Después de tanto tiempo tal vez no era lo que esperaban pero hubieron muchos detalles que hacían el capítulo larguísimo, por lo que decidí hacerlo a tres partes. Además el siguiente capítulo y final de la saga de Hakuba les aseguro que les gustará, auqneu también es una advertencia pues ****desde aquí en adelante mi fic comienza a darme un poco de vergüenza .///. porque comienza a ser un poquito más "para mayores". no quiero adelantar mucho en todo caso así que en caso de capítulos muy fuertes avisaré. **

**Pido disculpas por mi "Hortograjía" bien huasa diré, porque no quise revisar el capítulo por temor a demorarme cada vez más por ponerme a corregir. Por suerte para los escritores consagrados, tienen a su disposicion correctores que les colaboran, porque de verdad es un tremendo trabajo. **

**¿Quién será el misterioso francotirador? ¿Quien será ese psicópata? ¿Qué será de Hakuba y Aoko? ¿Kaito habrá conseguido realmente alejar las sospechas sobre él? ¿Qué pasará entre Kaito y Akako?**

**Próximo capítulo: C****apítulo 12: Casos frente a los jóvenes detectives: Hakuba. Parte 3: Las zapatillas mágicas para el primer paso. **


	12. Cap 12: Casos, Hakuba, 3º parte

**Hi! ****Tanto tiempo sin colgar una actualización! De hecho este fic cumplió un año O_o. Wooo... Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo para dedicarme a escribir, a pesar de estar en casa ^_^U. Además han pasado cosas muy bizarras que no me han permitido continuar, como incendios, cursos de conducción, trabajillo casero, juntas con gente que tenía en el baúl de los recuerdos, etc. **

**Les cuento que quise terminar la saga de Hakuba en este capítulo, pero fue imposible. Hubo muchos temas que tocar. En todo caso si o si se termina esta parte en el próximo capi, porque no puedo seguir haciendo esperar al pobre Shinichi Kudo con su rol, se va a poner éntico (espero perdonen mi broma SdlA XD) Además espero que salga más rápido que este porque tengo la mitad escrita. **

**Agradecimientos: A Shihoran **(Espero que sigas disfrutando mis creaciones)**, MemoriesofKagome **(Pronto Conan en acción**), **(gracias por tu analisis)**, meave **(^^ Bienvenida a mi mundo)**, Flower6 **(gracias por tus ánimos)**, Erinias **(O.o woow al fin!)**, Saori Kudo **(me halaga que consideres interesante la relacion con Jodie. No pierdan de vista este personaje)**, arual17 **(O.O me sorprende que me dejaras un review. Me hizo gracia tu primera frase)**, LittleThief **(Otra más que me sorprendió con su review. Tienes razón, son flojillos pero es totalmente a propósito, imaginate lo que viene...)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic son de Gosho Aoyama. **(Él debiera hacer un disclaimer de también...)

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Casos frente a los jóvenes detectives: Hakuba. Parte 3: Las zapatillas mágicas.**

"_Se levantó y salió corriendo, ligera como una gacela. El príncipe la siguió, pero no pudo alcanzarla; ella había dejado caer una de sus zapatillas de cristal que el príncipe recogió con todo cuidado."_

"_Cenicienta" (Culocenizón), por Charles Perrault_

**SABADO** (dos días antes del atraco)

_ATACAN A HIJO DE INSPECTOR DE LA DIVISIÓN ROBOS ¿PSICÓPATA VENGADOR?_

Se cree que el atacante sería autor de un anterior ataque, en el que salió herido de forma leve el hijo del teniente de policía Ken Nakayima.*

Minato news

Temprano por la mañana, desde la azotea de un edificio de departamentos en construcción, una conversación comenzaba:

- Ese chiquillo nos sigue dando problemas.

- Pero la jefa dijo que no…

- Esa mujer no sabe lo que hace. Cada vez que lidiamos con Kaitou Kid actúa extraño. Pero yo ya tengo un plan para sacarnos de encima a ese chiquillo malcriado sin dejar evidencias de nada. No desobedeceremos a "The Woman", pero nos desharemos de ese maldito niñato… - Luego susurró-. El jefe no habría perdido su confianza en mi padre de no ser por ti.

El misterioso hombre miraba a través de sus binoculares siguiendo a un hombre de edad mediana prematuramente canoso y enjuto, de movimientos gelatinosos y mirada pervertida, que acababa de salir de una tienda sonriendo mientras leía el titular del diario.

- Pobre alma perdida. Serás el chivo expiatorio de nuestros planes. Tipos como tú no valen la pena.

**DOMINGO**

Una silueta camina por el borde de la azotea de un edificio frente a un Instituto, observando, analizando, evaluando. Se detiene dirigiendo la mirada hacia algún punto en una de las salas del centro educativo.

- Te lo advertiremos solo una vez más, Kuroba Kaito. El próximo serás tú.

**LUNES**

Después de confesar tan fríamente sus sentimientos a Akako y aún siguiéndola con la mirada, Hakuba se reunió con los policías, escuchando las absurdas teorías de los inspectores Megure y Shiratori. Bueno, absurdas para él, pues tenía claro lo que allí había sucedido, pero mientras no pudiera comprobar la verdadera identidad de Kaito era imposible probar la veracidad de su teoría, pues no existiría un móvil que fuera posible corroborar.

Mientras escuchaba vio a Akako avanzar por el pasillo y se arrepintió de haberse declarado tan fríamente a esa chica tan hermosa, sin embargo se sentía incapaz de haber preparado algo más romántico, pues su mente estaba absolutamente concentrada en este nuevo misterio. Mientras movía su cabeza negativamente, tratando de convencerse que no había podido obrar de otra manera, vio que el inspector Nakamori se alejaba del grupo, seguido de dos oficiales. Ginzo Nakamori estaba relevado de sus funciones temporalmente, hasta que se solucionara el caso del psicópata vengativo, pero Hakuba encontró la posibilidad que buscaba. Sabía que en el pasado el inspector había rechazado de plano la posibilidad de que su archirival Kaitou Kid pudiera ser un estudiante de secundaria, pero Hakuba contaba con todo el arsenal de información que la experiencia le había dado al viejo inspector, para poder demostrar que Kaito Kuroba era el famoso ladrón internacional… Un momento ¿Internacional? Había muchos puntos que no podía dilucidar pues efectivamente Kuroba no podía haber robado diez años antes ni mucho menos ser una ladrón de exportación. Suprimiendo su orgullo, el detective adolescente Hakuba se acercó a caminar junto al inspector sin notar que Akako lo observaba desde el fondo del pasillo, para luego "volar" tras ellos evitando ser descubierta.

- Inspector. Tanto tiempo-. El joven detective sonrió al viejo inspector-.

- Hakuba- kun… ¿Qué quieres? – Nakamori desconfió del chico-.

- Oh, inspector… me ofende. Yo solo quiero darle algo que hacer. Se que no se sentirá cómodo haciendo nada.

- Yo siempre tengo algo que hacer.- el inspector leventó una ceja al mirar al detective por el rabillo del ojo-.

- ¡Ah, pero nadie como Kaitou Kid le ocupa con tanto gusto el tiempo!, ¿O me equivoco?

- Y qué con él. ¿Quieres insistir en que Kid es un adolescente como tu mismo?

- ¿Quién sabe? Hasta ahora hemos estado trabajando por separado, pero he olvidado l respeto por la experiencia. Si cooperamos en la investigación para encontrar a Kid podríamos descubrir su verdadera identidad. Incluso podría estar más cerca de lo que pensamos…

- ¿Qué dices?... un momento… hace un tiempo pude ver el rostro de Kaitou Kid, pero este me demostró que podía disfrazarse perfectamente de quienes me rodean. Debo decir que realmente me engañó. Incluso… Podría ser tu mismo ahora disfrazado…

Akako vio como Nakamori – san llevó su mano derecha a su mentón en actitud de pensar. Luego observó a Hakuba para alternar la mirada indistintamente entre ambos. Detrás del muro Akako escuchó atenta el resto de la conversación, lo suficiente como para notar que la verdadera identidad de Kaito corría peligro una vez más. Esto era peligroso para Kuroba.

Le bastó con desearlo para llegar hasta su altar de brujería. Era un viejo truco de sus ancestros. Sin demorar quitó la tela que cubría su bola mágica de cristal y la tocó sólo con sus dedos, como llamando y esperando que alguien apareciera a su llamado. Esta vez no medió palabras; con su mente llamó al futuro y allí, en silencio observó no a Hakuba, no a Nakamori- keibu como había pensado que pasaría, sino a un sujeto de gorra con cejas arqueadas, muy notables, y una mujer que no dejó mostrar su rostro, sin duda de carácter muy fuerte y voluntarioso ya que sólo su voluntad de no ser vista impidió que Akako pudiera hurgar en sus intenciones. Acto seguido Kaito apareció nítido ante su vista, de frente con su monóculo brillando a la luz de la luna y la sombra de la chistera cubriendo el resto de su rostro en medio de un cruce popular en Ginza. Pero la sombra creció hasta cubrir completamente a Kaito; de pronto la sombra no fue de él sino del tipo de las cejas arqueadas y la mujer rubia sobre ellos. La imagen se fue a negro para luego dejar ver una imagen de Kaitou Kid sobre una azotea herido en el regazo de Aoko quien dirigía su vista hacia la mujer rubia, el cuadro se coronaba con la luz de la luna detrás.

- Esto es muy malo… Kuroba… Esto se te está yendo de las manos… - en los ojos de Akako tililó un brillo de preocupación-. No lo permitiré. Ni que te pase algo ni que sea Aoko quien esté junto a ti en esos momentos… ¡No lo permitiré!

**MARTES**

Un hombre de pelo cano y calvicie moderada caminaba por una calle de la zona central del distrito de Minato. Iba apresurado chocando contra la gran cantidad de personas que transitaban mientras leía el periódico y maldecía a la policía. Al virar en una esquina una sensación gélida le recorrió la espalda. Buscó con su mirada nerviosa hacia todos lados pero no encontró lo que buscaba. Confiando en que era una mala jugada de su estado nervioso siguió caminando y leyendo el contenido del diario cuya portada revelaba el ataque al Instituto Ékoda. "Ese no fui yo, ese no fui yo" repetía furioso una y otra vez. Lentamente, al ir alejándose del centro, la calle se fue vaciando y el individuo seguía sintiendo que alguien le tenía los ojos puestos encima.

Horas más tarde un arma y evidencia cruzada pasaba de unas manos a otras.

Desde la azotea de un edificio contiguo a la central de policía de Tokio, se podía ver claramente lo que había dentro de aquella habitación. Aprovechándose de eso dos hombres manipulaban un arma para probar puntería.

- Te digo que esta arma es la mejor. Nadie podrá notar que fue disparada por ti. El silenciador te ayudará. Esos policías sabrán que no deben meterse contigo.

- Esos sujetos… condenaron a mi padre y él murió de la impresión. Merecen un dolor como el mío… Sus hijos deben morir.

- Antes sólo te conformabas con amedrentarlos… ¿Qué sucedió?

- Me están acusando a mí del ataque a una chiquilla hija de policía… ¡Yo les voy a enseñar! Si realmente esperan lo peor de mí, entonces lo tendrán. ¡Y tú me ayudarás! Dame las armas. ¡Las quiero todas!

- Antes debes demostrarme que eres capaz y digno de tenerlas.

- ¡Y te lo demostraré!

El sujeto rápidamente tomó un frasco de entre sus ropas y, con una especie de ballesta artesanal intentó lanzarla hasta la ventana del jefe de policía. Su objetivo era destruir la oficina del hombre que fue decisivo en la acusación contra su padre, Hakuba keibu.

- ¡¿Qué haces idiota? Espera una mejor oportunidad. Las armas están a tu disposición haz lo que quieras con ellas, pero deberás pagarme con un servicio.

- Lo que quieras. – El sujeto puso cara de enfermo-.

- Esa chica, la hija del inspector Nakamori, la que atacaron ayer…

El sujeto explotó en una risa incontrolable mientras hacía girar el fusil, una TRG 22, e intentaba cargarla aún presa de su macabro ataque.

- Con gusto. Ese Nakamori me debe la detención de mi padre por ese supuesto robo.

- ¡Ey! ¿Sabes lo que haces? ¿Siquiera sabes cargar el arma?

- Dame las provisiones.

El enfermo sujeto cargó y dio al cerrojo manual, mientras el tipo de las cejas de guadaña miraba atentamente sus manos descubiertas, a la vez que una sonrisa cruzaba su cara.

- Nakamori nos debe algunas y tú lo odias.- Una mentira a medias-.

- Ustedes tienen algo grande entre manos…

- Y tú puedes ser parte. Demuéstranos tu valía. Nosotros te cubriremos la espalda. Nadie sabrá quién fue el asesino de sus hijos. _No importa lo que sea, nosotros lo mantendremos en secreto._

**MIÉRCOLES**

Akako se dirigió hacia la habitación 404, tal como el enfermero le comunicó. Antes de golpear se detuvo recordando los hechos de aquel día y reafirmó su decisión de visitar al joven mago, sabiendo que este paso diría mucho más que cualquier palabra.

- Después de todo, Kaito- kun sabe que es lo que quiero de él. – Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente en voz alta abriendo la puerta-.

Un anciano con calvicie media y pocos cabellos canos, desde la cama levantó la vista al ver a una chica vestida con uniforme azul de marinerita, cabello largo y oscuro, de tez blanca y ojos profundos: una hermosa chica de diecisiete años.

- Disculpe. – Quiso cerrar la puerta-.

- Si buscas a Kaito- kun, está en la habitación de al lado.

- ¿Perdón? - Akako se sorprendió de que el anciano supiera su objetivo-.

- Vistes con el uniforme del Instituto de Kaito- botchama. He visto a Aoko- chan con él puesto. ¡Ah, perdón! Kounosuke Jii, para servirle, señorita. El señorito Kaito me ha hablado de usted.- El anciano sonreía afablemente mientras hablaba, razón por la que Akako no le pudo cerrar la puerta en las narices-.

- ¿Jii- san? No recuerdo que Kaito me hablara de usted.

- Oh… bueno… el señorito a pesar de ser tan amigable es bastante reservado.

- ¡Y que lo diga! Bueno, muchas gracias, fue un gusto conocerlo. – Sus palabras no sonaron para nada cordiales-.

- No podrás verlo ahora. Pasó hace unos minutos y me informó que le harían unos últimos exámenes. Mañana podrían darle el alta si todo está bien. Él confía en que todo está bien y yo también lo creo.

- Pues entonces… ¿le molestaría si lo espero aquí? Tengo un mensaje para él y deseo dárselo personalmente.

- Puedes quedarte, chica.- Luego de unos incómodos segundos Akako notó que Jii- san la observaba como queriendo decirle algo-.

- ¿De qué conoce usted a Kaito- kun?

- Soy un viejo conocido de su familia. Trabajé como asistente para su padre, el mago Toichi Kuroba. Ahora suelo acompañarlo en algunos "actos de magia"- El anciano miró por la ventana imprimiendo cierto énfasis en sus palabras, como queriendo insinuar lo que Akako ya conocía. Luego de un silencio el viejo continuó-. Hace tiempo… quería agradecerte porque estoy seguro que el señorito no lo ha hecho. – Akako lo miró sorprendida-. Sé que lo has ayudado en uno que otro "trabajo", Kaito me ha mencionado que eres una pesada, pero yo estoy seguro que nadie que aprecie al señorito puede ser una mala persona. – Akako levantó una ceja levemente molesta con Kaito por lo de "pesada", pero reticente por las palabras del anciano-.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- Sabes a qué me refiero, señorita… Un fantasma a veces necesita ayuda.- Jii miró directamente a los ojos de la chica con la misma amabilidad que le prohibió cortarle.-

- Sólo yo puedo esclavizar a ese chico. Nadie más podrá tener el privilegio de cortarle las alas antes de salir del sombrero.

Jii- san la miró sin comprender nada de lo que decía (Claro, Kaito omitió contarle a Jii a lo que dedicaba esta señorita en sus tiempos libre), pero su experiencia le permitía adivinar que bajo las palabras cortantes de Akako se escondía un secreto sentimiento, sin embargo él conocía mejor que ninguno los sentimientos de otros dos jovencitos.

- Él no lo dice pero desde pequeño ha estado junto a Aoko y ahora está muy preocupado por ella. Es un poco cabezota pero él mismo ha llegado a decir que le gusta más la Aoko jovial, divertida y honesta que la Aoko insegura. Eso debe decir algo ¿No lo crees? Es cuestión de tiempo. Hablando de él… Se ha recuperado rápidamente ¿Mencioné que mañana lo dan de alta?

Akako de pronto se sintió fuera de lugar pues las palabras de Jii-chan le incomodaron tremendamente. En el fondo de su corazón ella sabía que se engañaba a si misma. Un gélido nudo en su garganta apareció pero ella se negó a que ese frío atentara contra su voluntad, sus sentimientos y sus planes-.

- Tengo un mensaje para Kaito: "Nakamori y Hakuba están tras de ti. Cuídate de las sospechas de Hakuba"-

La chica salió de la habitación. Justo al cerrar la puerta se encontró frente a frente con una señora de edad mediana, bastante bonita para su edad, de pelo liso y corto y ojos entre azules y violeta. La recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, algo en ella la intimidó: un leve alzamiento de ceja y un pequeño brillo reprobatorio. Akako por primera vez se sintió amedrentada por alguien y se sorprendió a sí misma dando un paso en retroceso con el que se topó con la puerta. Sintió que un sudor frío le corrió por la espalda cuando escuchó la voz de la mujer:

- Con permiso.- Ella esbozó una sonrisa gélida-.

- Disculpe… - Akako dio un paso a un lado para dejarla pasar, pero aún medio atontada por la sensación que la recorrió-.

- Por cierto… Kaito ya no está disponible por hoy, pero le darán de alta hoy y mañana podrá volver a clases. Díselo a Aoko, por favor.- la mamá de Kaito cerró la puerta de la habitación de Jii-san sin mirar a Akako-.

- De… de acuerdo… gra… cias… - la joven brujita sonrió nerviosa y sudando a mares-. ¡Vaya señora!

Más tarde Aoko recibió una visita que le creó un mar de certezas que confundieron sus sentimientos respecto a Kaito.

Hakuba Saguru salió temprano esa mañana rumbo a la oficina de su padre. Al llegar y avanzar pasillo a pasillo, vio como todos los oficiales se reunían a comentar las noticias. Transitó por el pasillo que daba a la sección de homicidios y sintió curiosidad por ver qué llamaba tanto la atención de los policías ¿Qué noticia podría ser tan interesante? Justo cuando planeaba entrar vio pasar corriendo a Nakamori keibu. Decidió dejar su curiosidad insatisfecha pues necesitaba hablar a solas con el padre de Aoko. Entró a la sección de robos y sintió una peligrosa y entusiasta batahola de gritos que se acercaba corriendo en la misma dirección, levantando todo el polvo acumulado en la alfombra. Hakuba se apartó para preservar su vida, pues la pandilla policíaca rebosante de energía que se empotró afuera de la oficina del inspector Nakamori parecía más peligrosa que cualquier criminal.

Decidió conversar con el inspector después de que la manada le permitiera un espacio más íntimo, por lo que continuó su camino hacia la oficina de su padre, vacía debido a una causa que lo mantenía atado en tribunales. Por las ventanas entraba una luz casi cegadora por lo que decidió bajar levemente las cortinas de manera que entrara luz desde afuera pero que no molestara. Al cerrar la puerta todos los gritos y la euforia quedaron bloqueadas. Así pudo comenzar a examinar los archivos de su padre en búsqueda de información clave para desenmascarar a Kuroba.

Mientras tanto Nakamori keibu se encontraba en entrevistaba con Jirokichi Suzuki quien estaba pidiendo refuerzos armados para una contienda anunciada por su vanidad y ego personal. Todo el personal se encontraba apostado afuera de su oficina con el fin de escuchar la nueva batalla que sostendrían contra el ingenioso ladrón. La entrevista duró cerca de una hora y una vez fuera, Nakamori comenzó a reclutar y organizar el apoyo necesario para el día propuesto.

- Este viejo sólo solicitó al escuadrón antimotines y vallas de contención, pero nosotros le demostraremos que somos más eficientes que sus - propias fuerzas.

Hakuba, de pronto escuchó un tremendo rugido que hizo temblar el departamento. Era de no creer que la policía actuara como niños jugando con algo nuevo. Una pequeña gotita de vergüenza ajena cayó por su cabeza.

- ¿Qué los tendrá tan entusiasmados?

Pronto Hakuba siguió concentrado en su búsqueda, tanto así que jamás notó lo que sucedía en la azotea del edificio del frente y que pronto lo afectaría.

**JUEVES**

A primera hora de la mañana en cada tienda, y en cada pantalla de la capital, un anunció era la comidilla de todo el mundo. Jirokichi Suzuki se lanzaba en un nuevo desafío contra el ladrón más espectacular y querido por el público.

El televisor mostraba estas noticias mientras Jii-chan y la señora Kuroba ayudaban a Kaito a instalarse, a pesar de las protestas del chico, quien aseguraba estar recuperado y en buena forma.

- Ya puedo volver al Instituto.

- Y yo ya te dije que no tengo intención de dejarte salir de esta casa hoy. Mañana volverás al Instituto, hoy no.

- Por favor… - Kaito suplicó cerrando sus ojos y juntando sus manos frente a su rostro de manera divertida-.

- Ni hablar.

El chico se sentó en una butaca, y a punto de rendirse, puso atención a las noticias de Jirokichi justo cuando estaban acabando.

- ¿Anciano Jirokichi? ¿Qué querrá ahora?

- Tal vez un nuevo desafío para Kid.- Jii-san lo dijo riendo, pero sintió la mirada penetrante de la madre del muchacho clavándosele por todas partes-.

- Mamá… Se lo que piensas. Después de lo que le sucedió a Aoko… Entre Jirokichi, mis rivales y esos hombres que asesinaron a mi padre he llegado a pensar en tu seguridad… Seré honesto contigo. Necesito que te vayas a América. Corres peligro aquí en Japón.

- ¿Estás tratando de hacerme a un lado? Olvídalo. Mañana no irás al Instituto.

- Que no es eso. Jii-chan, por favor, tu también. Tienen que ayudarme… Les pido…

- Yo ya estoy viejo, señorito Kaito, y no me moveré de mi país sólo porque unos malhechores lo quieran. Además le hice una promesa a su padre y a su madre. Lo siento.

- No sólo nosotros corremos riesgo, hijo, y queremos estar aquí cuando tu o esas personas nos necesiten.

- Mamá, por favor… Si pudiera pedirle a Aoko que se fuera… pero… a ella no, pero a ti si mamá, por favor. ¡Tienes que escapar!... ¡Jii-chan tu también!

- Ya te lo dije, Kaito-kun. Estaré aquí cuando me necesites.- el muchacho notó el cambio de tono del fiel Jii.

Una atmósfera tensa se plantó entre Kaito, su madre y su asistente. Como nunca antes, el chico rogaba con la mirada e imploraba con todo el cuerpo en actitud de espera. Su madre había cerrado los ojos, pensando.

- … De acuerdo… pero volveré en dos semanas, Kaito.

- Es… ¿es una broma?- el drástico cambio de postura de su madre lo descolocó-.

- ¡Claro que es verdad! Necesito dar un paseo, y unas lindas vacaciones no me vendrán nada de mal-. A Kaito lo recorrió un sudor frío y al término de la frase estaba tan atónito de la actitud jocosa y coloquial que de pronto había asumido su madre que no pudo sino caerse de sorpresa-.

- Ma… ¡mamá! – Alzó la ceja tratando de levantarse-.

- A veces, Kaito, no se quién cuida a quién. Si Aoko a ti o tu a Aoko-chan… Yo ya he vivido bastante como para comprender que necesitas independencia, pero no quiero soltar la mano de mi único hijo… Me cuesta trabajo aceptar que ya eres mayor - La madre de Kaito se levantó y miró por la ventana el amanecer-. Jii-san, por favor, ve a descansar. Necesito hablar a solas con mi hijo antes de que se vaya a clases. – La voz de su madre cambió bruscamente-.

- ¿Nani?

- ¿Está segura, Madame?

- Hay cosas que debo decirte, hijo.

Jii-san salió de la sala y cerró la puerta mirando de soslayo y sin hacer preguntas, mientras Kaito alternaba su vista desde él hasta su madre que se comenzaba a preparar un té.

Más tarde el joven ladrón averiguó cosas que nunca se había imaginado. También las palabras de su madre, unido a lo sucedido a Aoko, y los nuevos hechos que le presentó el diario matutino hicieron a Kaito cuestionar su objetivo.

En la Central metropolitana de pronto se escuchó un celular y luego un grito. Un oficial recibió un llamado con una terrible noticia. Corrió escaleras abajo sin siquiera pensar en el ascensor. Hubo quien preguntó lo que había sucedido, pero de inmediato se activaron las alarmas: un crimen ocurrió en un Instituto, la víctima fue Mori Hitoshi, el hijo del Hitoshi keibu, mano derecha de Nakamori keibu. El psicópata había quebrado su propio modus operandi y todo había comenzado a crecer desde el ataque a la hija del inspector Nakamori.

El inspector Megure fue encomendado con la misión de descubrir al asesino tras la seguidilla de ataques a hijos de policías. Para tal caso confió la investigación a Takagi keibu y Satou- san quienes comenzaron por el reciente crimen. Al llegar al lugar de los hechos el silencio se instaló en la policía mientras Hitoshi keibu lloraba sobre el cadáver de su hijo, que yacía cubierto. Luego del silencio inicial la inspectora Satou se encargó de Hitoshi- san mientras Takagi dio instrucciones al CSI para comenzar las pericias pertinentes.

- Inspector. Hemos encontrado el patrón que Satou-san nos pidió investigar. – informó uno de los peritos a Takagi-san-.

- Entonces veámoslo.- Takagi leyó el pequeño informe resumen de los casos relacionados con los policías cuyos hijos habían sido atacados-.

- ¿Qué tenemos, Takagi- kun? – la inspectora Satou volvió al lugar del crimen-.

- Existen dos casos en los que los oficiales coinciden con los chicos atacados. Pero tenemos a un solo sospechoso, pues el segundo falleció durante las pericias realizadas en su caso-. Compartió Takagi-kun-.

- No nos adelantemos, Takagi-kun. Tenemos que seguir el curso de la investigación.

Entre el desorden imperante en aquel salón, se encontraron varios impactos de bala, pero sólo tres de ellas. Gracias a un láser consiguieron dar con el punto desde el que salieron los proyectiles, y hasta allá llegaron, encontrando huellas hundidas en el abundante polvo de un cuarto deshabitado, frente al salón. Takagi, anotaba el hallazgo encontrado cuando Satou- san encontró señales de un puño izquierdo apoyado en la ventana. Al acercarse, ambos encontraron además restos de pólvora en el borde y un finísimo par de cabellos canos. Takagi usando una pequeña palita recorrió restos de la pólvora mientras Satou buscó con el pincel alguna huella dactilar.

- Tenemos evidencia muy importante aquí. Esta marca es evidentemente de un puño, y por la posición probablemente el sujeto que buscamos sea zurdo, aunque ha sido muy precavido pues no hay huellas dactilares impresas. Debió usar guantes-. Dijo Satou-san.

- Pero no lo fue tanto pues no contó con estos restos de pólvora. Seguramente encontraremos lo que nos falta cuando analicen el ADN de estos cabellos encontrados.

Sin saberlo, pronto salvarían una vida inocente gracias a estos descubrimientos.

Cuando Kaito volvió a clase sintió la calidez de sus compañeros. Todos estuvieron preocupados por él y Aoko, e inevitablemente le hacían preguntas sobre su salud y el estado de la chica en especial Yamada. Lamentablemente Kaito no sabía nada de Aoko desde que él se desvaneció el lunes pasado. Se sintió melancólico y esto aumentó luego que vio los titulares del Minato News, el que compró sin mirarlo antes.

Al mediodía Kaito subió a la azotea y leyó con calma el Minato News. Hakuba había sido atacado también, y él no tenía ni la menor idea de si era realmente un psicópata o estaba cayendo uno a uno los blancos cercanos a él; pero Hakuba era Hakuba. Por otra parte Kid era requerido nuevamente por el excéntrico miembro y asesor financiero de la familia Suzuki. ¿Cómo volver a actuar si todo a su alrededor podía derrumbarse? ¿Valía la pena revolver el pasado si no podía proteger su presente?

De pronto sintió la presencia de alguien y un leve aroma dulzón le llegó desde la puerta. No quiso mirar para no delatar su melancolía, él era un chico y no podía permitirse esos sentimentalismos frente a una chica, por muy bruja que fuera. De todas formas, necesitaba charlar, pero él no se sentía con fuerzas para articular palabras. Abatimiento, esa era la palabra que lo definía y Akako, con sus ideas, pronto lo regresó a la vida presente y a sus esperanzas.

Por la tarde, Akako esperó a Kaito en la salida, para desgracia del chico que sintió las penetrantes miradas de reproche de sus compañeras y de envidia de sus colegas del curso. La bruja miró a las chicas del curso y a toda aquella que osó mirar a su, según ella, esclavo, y altaneramente levantó sus cejas en señal de victoria; giró con elegancia y agitó sus cabellos lisos y sedosos segura de su triunfo y lista para caminar con su esclavo tomada del brazo cuando de pronto la voz de Kaito la llamó desde una buena distancia. Akako de repente sintió que su triunfo se esfumó gracias a la actitud displicente del joven mago-ladrón, por lo que, molesta, corrió detrás de él gruñendo su talante poco sumiso.

Caía la tarde y con el recorte del diario en mano y acompañado de Akako, Kaito cruzó el centro de la ciudad ensimismado. Los autos y la locomoción pasaban al lado de ellos y Akako en varias ocasiones intentó centrar la atención del chico en los anuncios y escaparates, pero Kaito sólo respondía con monosílabos. No podía evitar seguir pensando en Aoko y cómo alejarla del peligro sin tener que confesar su secreto. "Aoko, Aoko… acaso no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Cualquier cosa, por ejemplo los detalles del plan…" El chico levantó la vista hacia la comisaría de Minato que justo tenía enfrente y pensó en la ironía de tener tan cerca de uno de sus rivales, cuando de pronto le pareció ver de soslayo el rostro de Aoko en un anuncio estampado en un bus que dobló la esquina. "Hasta me parece verla en todas partes", pensó sonriendo, mientras Akako lo miró sorprendida y tratando de encontrar con la mirada lo que lo había hecho sonreír.

Pronto se encontraron afuera del "Blue Parrot" con su asistente Jii-san.

- Jii- chan. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

- Claro, Botchama. Señorita Akako, es un gusto volver a verla.

Akako entró al club de billar incrédula aún de que ese viejito tan amable fuera la famosa sombra detrás de Kaitou Kid, pero una vez que entró en una sala oculta detrás del mostrador su opinión cambió radicalmente. Numerosos objetos que antes utilizó Kid estaban allí amontonados, sin contar con un par de trajes blancos y algunos aparatos de alta tecnología. un computador conectado a un proyector dio la bienvenida a los recién llegados desde un muro blanco.

- Como usted puede ver, este es el plano de su nuevo escenario, Botchama.

- Tal como pensé, está complicado, pues Jirokichi- san nunca da puntada sin hilo. Debe haber alguna razón para exhibir las zapatillas de amatista en medio de Ginza. – Kaito se sentó a un lado del portátil cruzando sus brazos en actitud de reflexión, mientras Akako lo observaba de pie asombrada por la capacidad de trabajo de Kaito aún cuando en todo el trayecto sólo había pensado en Aoko-.

- Debemos pensar en lo que pretende. En su desafío indica que desea tu presencia "en honor a la luz de la luna". Tal vez él…

- Puede que lo sepa, pero eso ya no es un misterio para nadie. Lo que me inquieta es porqué insiste tanto con decir "en medio de Ginza". – Akako se alertó-. En la esquina que él precisa no hay ningún lugar en el que pueda exhibir las zapatillas, aunque sin lugar a dudas es un lugar muy concurrido…

- En medio de la calle, en medio de Ginza… - Akako cruzó los brazos y cerró sus ojos antes de sentarse detrás del proyector-. Ese sujeto dejará su carnada en medio de la calle… me lo dijo _tu ya sabes quién_, Kuroba. – Akako dirigió una mirada perversa a Kaito-.

- Eh… mm… - Kaito se puso nervioso pensando en el _malo_- jeje…Si tu lo dices… Pero entonces… ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de vencerme si deja su trofeo en medio?

- Estará en el centro, es decir, en el suelo, señorito Kaito ¿No lo ve? Siendo así es muy difícil que usted escape, por otra parte las palabras del anciano en relación a la luz de la luna…

- Quiere evitar que escape volando y me pierda en la luz de la luna… Si me quedo a nivel del suelo es muy difícil para mí escapar, aunque podría perderme en la multitud y…

- ¿Estás seguro que podrás escabullirte? Seguramente ese sujeto ya tiene previsto que llegará mucha gente.

- Tenía una idea muy clara de cómo enfrentarme a él esta vez, pero siendo de esta manera no lo puedo hacer. Necesito encontrar la manera de llegar a un lugar alto inmediatamente después de hacerme de las zapatillas.

Jii-san proyectó un plano de la intersección señalada, y en él fueron repasando todos los locales y lo que se encontrara en los frontis. Dibujaron y bosquejaron varias ideas, hasta que Kaito miró el reloj y maldijo.

- ¡Maldita sea! La única forma de llegar hasta lo alto es teletransportarse. - Kaito y Jii se miraron sorprendidos y exclamaron al unísono –. ¡Poleas mágicas!

- Pero ¿cómo podremos concretarlo? No se si pueda ayudarte esta vez-. Jii se desesperanzó-.

- Este letrero digital puede sernos de mucha utilidad… sin embargo necesito el contrapeso… - Kaito miró a Akako y le sonrió dulcemente-. Después de todo sí me serás muy útil, Koizumi. ¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas?

- Yo… eh… para nada.

- Ahora debemos asegurarnos de que la televisión también este allí, en la altura. Soportarás disfrazarte de alguien mayor, supongo.

- Yo ya soy bastante adulta, Kuroba… - Akako se ofendió un poco con el último comentario-.

- Uhm… Claro… - el chico la miró de soslayo-. Pero de todas formas debemos acentuar eso. Además no podemos despertar sospechas.

Kaito se acercó al rostro de Akako y se mostró serio y concentrado, mientras Akako lo miraba levemente ruborizada. Luego él la miró de pies a cabeza, cerró los ojos y levantó los hombros.

- No lo puedo negar. Eres bastante atractiva.

Akako sintió una oleada de calor en el rostro y un color encendido se trepó hasta su mollera destapándose como una tetera hirviendo.

- No me adules, sabes que no dejarás de ser mi esclavo algún día, Kuroba. – ella le enseñó los dientes aún ruborizada a un Kaito impresionado por la reacción de la chica-.

- No hay como entender a las mujeres.- Kaito protestó manos en las caderas conteniendo a Akako-. Además, aún así, te falta cara de adulta.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Señorito Kaito… - Jii- san intervino sutilmente levantando una fotografía de Ginza -.

- Tienes razón, Jii-chan.

Kaito se sentó en una mesa y sobre una hoja de papel en blanco comenzó a trazar un dibujo con un grafito. Akako y Jii- san se miraron mutuamente y se acercaron a ver lo que Kaito hacía. El chico levantó bruscamente la cabeza y pidió a Jii que preparara una de las bolas especiales para hacer bombas de humo. El viejo se perdió por una puerta mientras Kaito seguía trazando líneas y el silencio se instalaba en la habitación.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes deshacerte de los que te persiguen? – Akako preguntó sin notar que el trazado dibujado por Kaito tembló-.

- Ya te explicaré el plan con detalles, dame unos segundos- La chica notó que Kaito había evitado responderle-.

- Kaito… Una sombra caerá sobre ti… me lo dijo…

- ¡Ya está! ¡Este es el plan Koizumi! – El chico levantó su dibujo y se lo enseñó a Akako justo cuando Jii aparecia nuevamente en la habitación-.

**VIERNES**

Aoko sentía el corazón vacío. Uno de sus amigos de infancia, a pesar de que no era su más cercano, había muerto a manos del psicópata y Hakuba había sido atacado por ese loco. Ella misma había sido víctima de ese insano, y sentía que su vida seguía corriendo peligro, pero no era ella misma quien más le preocupaba, sino sus más cercanos amigos: Keiko y Kaito, quienes aún corrían riesgo y a pesar de lo que le había dicho su padre, no confiaba en que la supuesta protección ofrecida estuviera siendo realmente efectiva. Ella no sabía que su corazonada era completamente cierta, pues la policía había abandonado cualquier hilo investigativo paralelo pues desde el principio se sustentó y afianzó la teoría del psicópata relacionado con un caso en especial.

Asustada por ellos, pero aún avergonzada por los sentimientos que albergaba en su corazón hacia Kaito, decidió visitar sólo a Hakuba y evitar atraer la mirada del psicópata hacia Kaito y Keiko. Salió escoltada por su nueva guardia personal quienes le pidieron abordar un auto policial y restringir así al máximo su exposición pública. Buscando una excusa para comenzar la conversación con Hakuba, llevó un libro de balística que le habían indicado en el prepolicial.

Llegó escoltada hasta la habitación de Hakuba quien se encontraba en cama pegado a las líneas de un archivo que ocultó inmediatamente apenas distinguió la silueta de Aoko.

- ¡Qué sorpresa, Aoko-chan!

- ¡Oh, siento interrumpir lo que estabas haciendo! Debe hacer sido alguna seria investigación ¿cierto?- la chica bajo la vista sintiéndose pequeña e impertinente-.

- No, para nada- Hakuba quiso parecer atento con su amiga, pero lo cierto es que estaba un poco nervioso porque sólo era necesario que Aoko fuera un poco más curiosa y abriera el portátil que él estaba usando para que comenzara a sospechar de Kaito-.

- Y entonces ¿Qué hacías?

- Ehm… bueno… Supongo que sabes que fui atacado por el psicópata…

- ¡Es cierto! Que desatenta soy… precisamente por eso vine. Quería saber cómo estabas y bueno… compartir algunas ideas… sobre eso y sobre… - ella opto por no decirle sus inquietudes sobre la seguridad de sus amigos-. … sobre… ¡balística! ¡Mira el libro que traje!

Hakuba miró sorprendido a Aoko por su estudiado entusiasmo. A todas luces no era la razón por la que había venido.

- Aoko… ¿Qué sucede?

La chica se desarmó por completo y se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de la camilla. Hakuba se bajó rápidamente

- Lo siento… Tú debieras estar recuperándote… ¡Vuelve a la cama!

- No, Aoko. Sólo estoy en proceso de desintoxicación. No fue tan grave como piensas. Dime ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás así por mí?

- No… es decir… ¡Si! Pero tú no sabes…

- ¿Qué no sé, Aoko?

- Hitoshi… Mori Hitoshi… Hitoshi keibu… - Hakuba comenzó a comprender-.

- Ese tipo… No es cierto…

- Y tú… yo… ¡Esto no puede seguir! ¡Estamos poniendo en peligro a nuestros amigos, Hakuba!

- Aoko… - "Si supieras que eres tú quien se está exponiendo al peligro". Pensó Hakuba-. Calma. La policía ya tiene pistas sobre el psicópata. Pronto lo atraparán- El joven detective ya había sido informado de las pistas encontradas-.

Aoko se levantó y avanzó hasta la ventana. Volteó al sentir las sábanas y a Hakuba ponerse de pie.

- ¿Es cierto lo que me dices?- Aoko quiso buscar la verdad en los ojos de Hakuba, pero este astutamente ocultó su mirada de ella-.

- ¡Claro! Pero mejor pensemos en otras cosas… Dijiste que traes un libro de balística.

En ese momento una agitada conversación se daba afuera entre los policías que custodiaban a Hakuba y Aoko. Los jóvenes prestaron atención al escuchar nombrar a Nakamori keibu junto a Kaitou Kid.

- ¿Kid?

- Oh, si… Papá estuvo muy decaído por lo que ha sucedido esta semana, pero Suzuki-san ha lanzado un nuevo desafío a Kid. Papá decidió aportar, pero ese ladrón idiota no ha confirmado su presencia.

- Mh… y a ti ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡¿Que qué me parece? Que como siempre, actuará de forma idiota y jactanciosa y se robará las zapatillas de amatista a vista y paciencia de todo Ginza, pero… Papá necesita pensar en otra cosa que no sea mi seguridad- Aoko sonrió encantadoramente a pesar de la enorme tristeza que de pronto apareció en sus ojos, lo que no pasó inadvertido para Hakuba-. … Estoy molestándote demasiado y tu necesitas descansar, Hakuba. Debo irme, pero antes me gustaría saber una cosa… - el detective adolescente la escuchó atentamente-. Después de lo que pasó ¿Están realmente protegiendo a Kaito?

- … No.

Luego de un breve silencio Aoko agradeció la sinceridad de Hakuba y se retiró después de un sincero "Espero verte pronto recuperado, Hakuba", sin saber que Hakuba ya tenía planes diferentes a seguir descansando.

- Kuroba está en peligro y estoy seguro de que irá. Kid jamás dejaría de asistir a un desafío… debo confirmar lo que sospecho. Estoy seguro que esos sujetos estarán observándolo… pero no puedo entender porqué parece que lo necesitan y sin embargo lo han atacado… ¿Efectivamente serán dos situaciones diferentes el ataque a Kuroba y el que me atacó anteayer?

Comenzó a vestirse sin haber terminado esa frase, y pronto se vio escabulléndose por la ventana alejándose de los guardias que vigilaban delante de la puerta de su cuarto. Su destino eran los recovecos de Ginza, desde los que podría observar sin ser visto.

El intenso ajetreo policial tenía inquieta a Akako. Astuta, y hasta malignamente, se había apoderado del puesto de asistente de televisora. Kaito sintió cierto temor de que Akako volviera a usarlo con un muñeco vudú, pero esta vez se jugaba muchas más cosas que un maravilloso espectáculo y la búsqueda de la joya. Kaito tenía claro que estas no eran una de las joyas del listado de su padre, sin embargo no podía rechazar la oportunidad de observarlas, por lo que, a su pesar, estuvo de acuerdo con el proceder de la bruja, aunque atemorizado decidió salir casi en puntillas del rango de acción de la chica.

Cuando la televisora estuvo instalada, Kaito sólo esperó a que llegara la noche entrada y se perdió en la multitud. En medio del bullicio Jii- chan, a su lado, miraba alrededor buscando a los hombres de gabardina que perseguían a Kaito. Esta vez el mago necesitaba protección, y Konosuke Jii estaba dispuesto a protegerlo a pesar de sus años.

- Tranquilo, Jii- chan. Ellos no se atreverán a actuar en frente de todo este público. Prefieren ocultarse en las sombras.

- Pero señorito… No estamos seguros si el ataque que recibió la señorita Aoko realmente fue de parte del psicópata que busca la policía. Probablemente esa organización ya no teme actuar en público.

- Yo se… que fueron ellos… Lo vi, Jii- chan… Era el mismo sujeto rubio de cejas particulares que me encontré en Osaka… - El rostro de Kaito se ensombreció al recordar a Aoko.

- Por favor, señorito… debe estar alerta… yo estaré vigilando… Pero no lo olvide… "Centrar todo su temple en la punta de sus dedos"-. Jii supo que debía ayudar a Kaito para que se concentrara en el acto-.

- Es cierto… El show debe continuar. – Kaito sonrió al mostrar su cara de póker.

Desde la esquina contraria un gallardo chico de cabellos claros cubierto con una levita, y un par de pantuflas llamó la atención de una niña. El chico sonrió a la niña y siguió observando a la multitud. Su objetivo no era Kid, como todo el mundo esperaba ver allí, sino algún sujeto sospechoso vestido de gabardina. Hakuba se había fijado como objetivo averiguar quienes eran los que había descubierto astutamente el fallecido Jack Connery, y que se escondían tras las sombras.

Kaito tuvo que tener una razón muy fuerte para convertirse en el ladrón que es, considerando que está siendo perseguido por gente muy peligrosa. Y yo voy a averiguar quienes son.

Al buscar, se encontró con la mirada de Jii- chan frente a frente, quien sorprendido quiso advertir a su señor, pero de pronto las luces se enfocaron hacia un punto del cielo y en medio de la algarabía del público, Kaitou Kid hizo su aparición. Hakuba notó de inmediato la presencia de una hélice, pero una sorpresiva explosión impidió seguir observando el show de Kid. Decidió seguir buscando entre la multitud sus verdaderos objetivos y pronto sus esfuerzos rindieron fruto, pues en el otro extremo vio al mismo hombre de la azotea el día del atentado, junto a una mujer rubia con casco motociclista y vestida de cuero negro junto a una motocicleta fabulosa. Hakuba echó a correr detrás de los sujetos avanzando menos de lo esperado pues la multitud enardecida, clamaba por el mago. El detective se abrió paso entre la multitud y pasó muy cerca de un pequeño de lentes, dos chicas y un sujeto de bigotes. De reojo el chico supo de inmediato que se trataba del detective Kogoro Mouri, su hija y el pequeño "demasiado inteligente" Conan, pero no había tiempo que perder y siguió su camino sin que lo vieran.

Entre dos edificios contiguos más allá de la abarrotada esquina, un callejón oscuro dejaba el espacio para las escaleras de emergencia. Hakuba agazapado detrás de unos autos, notó que la mujer cruzaba un par de palabras con el rubio antes de irse en motocicleta y solo el individuo se adentraba por aquel callejón, en dirección a la azotea. El londinense no lo pensó mucho y lo siguió manteniéndose a distancia, subiendo a la azotea del edificio. Cuando estaba a punto de aparecer arriba, pudo ver como Kid se despedía de la prensa en las cornisas del edificio y salía volando en sus alas blancas, así como un objeto muy veloz lanzado desde abajo quebró el monóculo de Kid, no sin preguntarse quién tendría tal potencia en el tiro como para lograr tamaña hazaña mientras una sospecha le hacía pensar en el _pequeño Conan_.

Siguió con la mirada el planeo de Kid y un puntillo rojo llamó su atención. Kaito notó que estaba siendo señalado con el láser de un arma y luego de una sonrisa decidió bajar hasta aquella terraza, liberando un monigote que siguió su ruta para poder burlar a quienes le perseguían en sus helicópteros.

Kaitou Kid aterrizó justo frente al sujeto, reconociendo en seguida al tipo de cejas tupidas y raras.

- Vaya, vaya. Un ladrón muy hábil no, Kaitou Kid. – el hombre comenzó el diálogo-. ¿Acaso no fui claro?

- No sé a qué te refieres- sonrió a pesar del temor que sentía.- Pero debo decir que mi show fue todo un éxito, tal vez tengas envidia de mi arrolladora victoria.

- Te advertimos que no te atravesaras en nuestro camino, y ahora la advertencia pesará en tus seres queridos…

Kaito no lo demostraba pero algo en su mirada irradiaba furia y miedo. Afortunadamente se encontraba lejos del campo visual de su contrincante. Sus pupilas vibraban.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? A ustedes les conviene que haga su trabajo sucio ¿cierto?

- Eso es lo que crees, Kid. Este es el menos sucio de nuestros trabajillos. Pero yo no soy como Snake o como mi padre… Yo no tengo las mismas intenciones… Yo te odio y tarde o temprano vas a morir.

Dominando su propio temor, Kaito volteó y observó a la luz de la luna la piedra de amatista que coronaba la zapatilla que se llevó. Ahora debía jugar con su carta secreta. Hakuba no dejó de notar este pequeño detalle.

- Deberías estar triste… no es la joya. –el ladrón bajó la vista al suelo y guardó la zapatilla en su chaqueta-. Supongo que tú sabes qué es lo que estamos buscando.

- Mmm… ¿Acaso tu también crees esa patraña como mi padre?... Yo no se si esa maldita joya existe o no existe. Sólo me interesaba el bienestar de ella, pero… Nunca los perdonaré, ni a ti, ni a ella, ni a ese sujeto, porque la obsesión de mi padre lo llevó a cometer muchos errores… - sus pensamientos saltaron desde Kaito a la rubia para luego caer en un rubio de largo cabello y mirada gélida-.

- No se quien es tu padre, pero…

- ¡¿Que no lo conoces? ¡Mi padre te dejó un regalito en el hombro y tú me dices que no lo conoces!

- Tu padre… - Kaito recordó la Luna de Parodi y al sujeto mayor que lo amedrentó con su propia daga y que finalmente se llevó la joya, la única que nunca pudo devolver.- tu padre es…

- ¿Te suena el nombre clave Pisco? Pues que bien porque será el ultimo nombre en el que pienses…

Irish sacó su arma con silenciador y disparó contra Kaito quien ágilmente esquivó dos disparos. Hakuba, desde su escondite, estuvo a punto de gritar y salir en ayuda del mago, pero se contuvo, justo en el momento en el que un nuevo disparo arrancó de las manos el arma de Irish. Desde la azotea del cercano edificio del frente la mujer rubia apareció bañada en la luz de la luna con su arma aún humeante y con los sonidos de los helicópteros que seguían a Kid como banda sonora.

- Te dije que lo vigilaras. No que lo atacaras.- La mujer habló a Irish a través de su manos-libres.

- ¡Basta! Ustedes lo que quieren es la joya. No les conviene matarme.

- Y qué te hace pensar que respetaremos tu vida.

- Yo… Estoy… Estoy dispuesto a hacerme parte de su organización si dejan de amenazar a las personas que me rodean. – Los ojos de Kaito se mostraban impasibles; una perfecta cara de póker-.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Kaito? ¡No puedes hacer eso!- pensó Hakuba quien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.-

- ¿Por qué debiéramos aceptarte? Nosotros no te necesitamos, chiquillo insolente.- Irish seguía apuntando a Kaito pero, al igual que el chico, pendiente de las acciones de la rubia-.

- Soy el único que tengo información clara sobre lo que buscan.

- ¿Y crees que nosotros no? La única razón por la que no te hemos eliminado aún es porque _nuestros jefes_ no nos lo han permitido. – la chica rubia a la distancia hizo un pequeño gesto con sus cejas, molesta-.

- No creo que solo sea eso. Están usándome y les conviene tenerme. Estoy ofreciendo un trabajo directo con ustedes si así puedo librarme de su constante persecución.

- No soy yo quien debe tomar esa decisión, pero ciertamente eres alguien talentoso. Veo que no completaste tu misión hoy… volveré mañana y te estaré esperando. Ahora te haré un favor… Debes irte porque hay alguien que necesitas detener si quieres volver a ver a tu amiga Nakamori…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Tanto Kaito como Hakuba reaccionaron ante el comentario-.

- Ya he dicho demasiado. – Irish volvió a disparar apuntando al joven mago-.

Kaito saltó al vació esquivando los disparos de Irish. Sentía la necesidad imperiosa de ver a Aoko, pero sabía que su cercanía podría atentar contra aún más contra la seguridad de su amiga. Sin embargo lo angustiaba las últimas palabras de Irish ¿Y si fuera cierto que Aoko estaba en peligro en ese mismo instante?

Hakuba estuvo a punto de seguir a Kaito hacia casa de Aoko, pero apenas este abandonó la azotea, Irish habló con la rubia por su manos-libres.

- Es un ingenuo. Después de todo es un chico… ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? Mejor nos vemos abajo, mujer.

Hakuba bajó rápidamente y se agazapó detrás de un muro.

- No tenías que haber mencionado lo de "jefes", Irish- dijo la rubia sin esperar a que él la mirara-. La organización no estará de acuerdo con tu proceder.

- Bien sabes que no toda la organización sabe de esto.

- Estando en tu posición, hay cosas que se ocultan a tus ojos y que sólo desde el otro lado puedes ver. – La rubia sacó un cigarro y lo prendió mirando luego a la luna-.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Es un secreto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Kuroba Toichi… Dulce entrometido… No tenía que hacerlo…

- Ese Kuroba… siempre hablas de él… Era una peste.

- No hables mal de quien no conociste. Además estoy muy agradecida de todo lo que hizo por la organización sin querer, pero realmente me divertí enfrentándome a él. Tu padre no estaba muy de acuerdo conmigo por la notoriedad que alcanzaban sus casos, pero le quedó debiendo muchas a Kid…

- Qué sarcástica eres. Mejor me voy de aquí.- Irish volteó molesto dispuesto a irse-.

- ¿Sarcástica? Acabas de enviar al chico detrás de una posibilidad falsa.

- Mejor piensa si aceptaremos su propuesta, de lo contrario estoy muy dispuesto "a despedirlo"- Irish sonrió perversamente y volteó para luego mezclarse con el público que ya abandonaba Ginza

Unos segundos más tarde Hakuba salió de su escondite aprovechando el paso de un grupo numeroso. La rubia arrojó la colilla del cigarro restante y lo aplastó contra el piso mientras observaba la brillante luna llena, para luego mirar la ruta que Hakuba había tomado.

- Ese chico…

Contra todo lo que le dictaba la razón, decidió seguir su corazón y descendió en dirección de la casa de Nakamori, cambiando su traje pues la policía seguía buscando a Kaitou Kid. Sólo deseaba llegar y corrió por las pequeñas calles hasta llegar a una principal. Siguió corriendo mientras llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos buscando algunas monedas para tomar algún transporte, pero no tenia ni un céntimo. Siguió corriendo pero parecía que su camino era más y más largo. Si ella resultaba herida por su culpa jamás se lo perdonaría. A pesar del trato que había propuesto debía alejarse de ella. No tenía más remedio… realmente debía alejarse de ella. Al mismo tiempo, en otra dirección, un chico de cabellos claros que había tomado nota mental de las palabras de la rubia mujer. Tres muchachos en aquella ciudad buscaban lo mismo en aquel minuto y un hombre diez años antes lo había intentado solo. Dos muchachos en aquel momento coincidieron en la misma pregunta ¿Por qué?

Kaito divisó el tejado de la casa de Aoko y comenzó a buscar con la mirada cualquier atisbo de alguien que estuviera asediando el lugar. Nada más que una leve brisa y la luz de la luna rodeaban el sector. Las casas contiguas tenían las luces del living encendidas, y en casi todas sonaban los últimos reportes de la nueva aparición de Kaitou Kid, pero en casa de Nakamori sólo la habitación de ella tenía una tenue luz encendida, la del televisor.

El chico subió a un árbol contiguo al muro principal y observo vigilante los rincones más oscuros desde los que podría haber alguien acechando, pero nada había. Decidió acercarse a la ventana del cuarto de su amiga con sigilo. ¿Qué diría ella si lo veía cerca de su casa a esas horas? Ni siquiera intentar visitarla ¿Por qué razón él podría estar a esas horas frente a su puerta? No, ella no podía enterarse de su presencia.

Observándola a través de los vidrios distinguió que ella lloraba frente al televisor, que comenzaba a terminar las transmisiones especiales. ¿Por qué lloraba exactamente? Kaito se dio cuenta de lo poco que conocía realmente del corazón de su mejor amiga, pero ese no era el momento de sentirse culpable. Tenía que despedirse de ella, pero no tenía ninguna forma de hacerlo sin que ella preguntara porqué.

Deslizó sutilmente un pequeño sobre con somnífero a través de la ventana y entró a la casa usando un par de pinzas en la ventana de un cuarto contiguo para poder activar el sedante subiendo la temperatura de la casa. La chica pronto comenzó a bostezar y Kaito esperó pacientemente hasta que esta cayó rendida por el sueño, mientras el televisor seguía funcionando.

Cuando pudo entrar al cuarto se acercó a Aoko y se sentó en cuclillas frente a ella mostrando una dulce pero triste sonrisa. De su catarsis despertó minutos después, momento en el que llevó a Aoko hasta su cama y allí la arropó. No le importó lo extrañada del cambio que ella podría encontrarse a la mañana siguiente. Con ternura acarició su cara y sacó de su bolsillo la zapatilla que había adquirido como trofeo.

- Señorita Nakamori, vine porque quería dedicarle este triunfo, aunque es una pena porque sólo he podido traer una sola zapatilla. Pero sólo una es suficiente para probar que Ud. es mi cenicienta… mi diosa de la magia. Veo que estás bien, eso me alegra.

Él se acercó y buscó sentir su cálido aliento. Estuvo a punto de besarla, pero se detuvo. No tenía el valor de desatar sus sentimientos.

- Si lo hago nunca te dejaré. Tengo… tengo que alejarlos de ti… Estoy decidido… Dejaré el Instituto… El lunes será la última vez que nos veamos… Adiós, Aoko.

Salió de la habitación abriendo la ventana. Volteó un segundo antes de irse y de un solo movimiento volvió a su traje de Kid para luego correr por el tejado y desaparecer en dirección de la luz de la luna. Aún tendría otra noche de trabajo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Se que es larguísimo, pero como siempre, hice primar el término de la idea original, o sino tendríamos más capítulos sobre Haku dando vuelta XD por otra parte fueron apareciendo situaciones que no había previsto con detención. No me pidan redacción u ortografía porque ya había demorado lo suficiente como para ponerme a revisar más encima XD. Por otra parte necesitaba ensamblar lo dicho en el capítulo anterior, para que quedara como un engranaje... una historia redondita... Espero me perdonen si parece un poco enredado, pero para eso puse la cronología día a día. **

**Me da pena el pobre Kaito, yo misma lo estoy encerrando de tal manera que no podrá escapar. Sin embargo sus sentimientos reprimidos son su peor enemigo. Esta vez para Akako me he inspirado en Scarlett O`Hara en su primera época; me hizo mucha gracia imaginarla en las diversas situaciones . Por otra parte, Hakuba está a punto de desenredar la madeja, pero tranquilas que siendo este otro personaje importante en MK no puedo permitir que descubra todo y desaparezca para siempre. Aoko está madurando, pero pronto pasarán cosas que nos mostrarán su lado más adolescente. **

**¡Ahora ya saben quien era el rubio de cejas raras! y ojo que voy a empezar a poner las cosas muy sombrías y "negras"... muajaja. (Pero intentaré recuperar al máximo posible el humor del manga). Ahora sólo me queda recomendarle muchisimo el siguiente capi... y las preguntas de rigor son: ****¿Lograrán descubrir al psicópata sin que muera alguien más?, ¿Pasará algo entre Kaito y Akako?, ****¿Qué pasará entre Kaito y Aoko?, ¿Cómo será el desafío entre Hakuba y Kuroba?, ¿Lograrán atrapar a Irish? ¿Cómo logrará Kaito desaparecer de la vida de Aoko sin que esta sospeche de él? **

**Próximo capítulo "Capítulo 13: Casos frente a los jóvenes detectives: Hakuba. Parte 4: El primero de muchos más, Aoko"**


	13. Cap 13: Casos, Hakuba 4º parte

**HI! Otra vez colgando un capi mucho tiempo después... U.U Lo siento. Esta vez es largo, pero desde aquí sí que pasarán MUCHAS cosas... Es un capítulo crucial. Disfrútenlo.**

**Escrito con todo cariño y muuuuuuuucha dedicación. Agradecimientos al final.**

**Capítulo 13: Casos frente a los jóvenes detectives: Hakuba. Parte 4: El primero de muchos más, Aoko.**

_Would you tell me I was wrong?/_ ¿Me dirías que estuve mal?  
_Would you help understand?/_ ¿Me ayudarías a entender?  
_Are you looking down upon me?/_ ¿Estás cuidando de mí?  
_Are you proud of who I am?/ _¿Estás orgulloso de lo que soy?  
_Theres nothing I wouldn't do/_ No hay nada que yo no haría

_To have just one more chance/_ Por tener una sola oportunidad más

_To look into your eyes/ _De mirar hacia tus ojos.

_and see you looking back/_ Y ver que tú también me ves.

_Oh! I`m sorry for blaming you/_ ¡Oh! Lo lamento, por culparte.

_For everything I just couldn't do/_ Por todo lo que no pude hacer.

_And I have hurt myself, Oh!/ _Y me lastimé a mi misma.

_("Hurt", Christina Aguilera) _

SÁBADO

Kaito despertó tarde ese día. Al abrir los ojos se cegó con la luminosidad, y a medida que iba acostumbrándose a la luz comenzó a sentirse mareado y con dolor de cabeza, como si tuviera resaca.

Si Aoko fuera un poco más minuciosa hubiera notado hacía muchos años un pequeño detalle que colgaba dentro de una fotografía mayor en la habitación del chico. Kaito en esos momentos no dejaba de mirar ese pequeño detalle en aquella pequeña foto, una imagen ínfima y descolorida en la que ambos sonríen vistiendo traje; una fotografía tomada el mismo día de la muerte de su padre.

- Hice bien. Me persiguen hace mucho tiempo y ya me tienen identificado. No había otra forma de sacártelos de encima… - una sonrisa apareció en sus labios- Le he vendido mi alma al diablo… pero un ladrón nunca se ha tenido ganado el cielo tampoco… - quería llorar, pero no lo haría nunca más-.

Al llegar a la cocina vio a su madre concentrada viendo los reportajes especiales de su actuación la noche anterior. En silencio vio con espanto como ella tapaba su cara y comenzaba a sollozar. Él nunca quiso que su divertida y trivial vida se transformara en el drama que era en esos momentos. De pronto su madre se levantó y sin previo aviso comenzó a aplaudir lo que veía con el rostro cruzado por una sonrisa clara. Volteó asustando a su hijo.

- Eres un gran mago, hijo. – A veces Kuroba- dono era impredecible-.

- Ah… mamá, yo… - Kaito estaba avergonzado-.

Ella se acercó a su hijo y colocó su mano en el hombro del chico.

- Debo viajar a Estados Unidos, Kaito.- Ella lo miró con ternura y una sonrisa al ver el sorprendido rostro del joven ladrón-. Hay un asunto que debo resolver. Sabes a qué me refiero…

- No, no sé. - El joven buscó en la mirada impasible de su madre, pero su cara de póker era aún mejor que cualquiera que hubiera conocido, y eso lo asustó.

- Iré a solucionar algunas cosas del pasado, hijo. Siento tener que dejarte ahora, pero lo que tengo que hacer te afectará para bien. Estarás bien, estoy segura.

- No, no sé, no lo entiendo. – Era cierto-.

- No puedes seguir siendo Kaitou Kid, estás cargando con nuestro pasado y no lo voy a permitir.

- ¡Yo soy Kid por mi padre!

- Tú eres Kid por un error del pasado…

-¡Mi padre lo preparó todo!

- ¡Tu padre cometió un error! – Chikage por primera vez perdía el control-. … hm… pro… prométeme que te cuidarás…

- ¿Estarás a salvo en Estados Unidos?- Kaito no podía mirar a la cara a su madre. Tenía un angustioso nudo en la garganta-.

- No.

- … Co… ¿Cómo me dices eso?

- Tu ya sabes parte de mi historia, hijo. Sabes que iré a saldar cuentas del pasado y a buscar… Iré a buscar… a alguien que nos podrá ayudar.

- ¡Yo no necesito que alguien nos ayude! Necesito que estés a salvo.

- No seas orgulloso, hijo. Iré así tenga que pasar por sobre tu voluntad. – La señora Kuroba había recuperado su dominio de sí misma-. Es un tema pendiente y alguien me debe un favor. Cuida de Aoko- chan y a su padre. Jii siempre estará contigo, pero también necesita que lo cuides. Se está haciendo viejo.

- Mamá…

- Iré a hacer la maleta… pero me iré cuando sepa que han atrapado a ese psicópata- dijo desde la escalera-. Por cierto… tu show de anoche… fue espectacular. Incluso me gustó mucho más que aquella vez que caminaste por el cielo- Kaito vio la encantadora sonrisa de su madre y supo de su corazón sincero-. ¡Ah! Una última cosa, te llamó _esa_ chica… Dice que quiere verte mañana en el _Mc_ de Shibuya a las cuatro, dijo que la llamaras.

- ¿"Esa" chica? ¿Te refieres a Akako?- Kaito se extrañó de la forma en que su madre mencionó a la bruja-.

- Esa misma chiquilla… ¡Kaito!... ¡Aoko es una chica increíble! No puedes cambiarla así como así…

- ¡De qué estás hablando, mamá!- Pero Chikage Kuroba ya estaba en el piso superior-.

Kaito miró la televisión con las imágenes repetidas una y otra vez de su último acto, y frunció el ceño a pesar de la sonrisa de satisfacción, seguro de su victoria y de la eventual seguridad que tendría su madre estando lejos de la organización.

- Que bueno que aún no sabes lo que prometí a esos sujetos, mamá.

A medida que avanzaba la tarde, Kaito repasaba sus movimientos y revisaba sus objetos para la nueva actuación. Sabía que el pequeño gran detective estaba entre sus rivales, pero él, Kaitou Kid, debía ser firme y anticiparse a sus movimientos, pues no sólo estaba él, sino también Hakuba, su más férreo rival, y sus enemigos de siempre: la organización, la policía y Suzuki-san.

- ¡Pero qué es esto! ¡Parece una mancha de ketchup! – Kaito bufó al ver su capa blanca sucia-. Ahora tendré que lavarla ¡No me gusta lavar! – el chico hizo grandes aspavientos y una cómica cara-.

Un rato más tarde, prendió la televisión y revisó los anuncios sobre su actuación, cuando de pronto sonó su móvil. Akako lo llamaba para advertirle que su parte dentro del show corría peligro pues las televisoras estaban censuradas por seguridad. Nada podía fallar, no podía darse el lujo de fallar pues la vida de Aoko y sus más cercanos peligraba. Así que rápidamente se proveyó de "municiones" para su lanza-cartas, y encaminó hacia el público reunido en las inmediaciones de la exposición en Ginza. A punto de cerrar la puerta, vio a su madre apoyada en el pilar que daba a las escaleras del segundo piso, observándolo con una triste y expectante mirada. Ambos se miraron unos segundos y se lo dijeron todo en silencio. Sería cuidadoso y volvería a casa.

Caía la tarde y la multitud se agolpaba alrededor de las mallas de seguridad que Jirokichi había dejado del día anterior. Tal como Akako había dicho, Nichiuri TV no tenía acceso, y eso complicaba en sobremanera sus planes, pues Akako estaba dispuesta a usar su magia con tal de lograr el objetivo, pero su orgullo de mago estaba en juego también. Debía convencer a la organización de que realmente era el mejor para el trabajo. ¡Qué posición más absurda!

Miró a su alrededor y cuando le pareció pasar más inadvertido lanzó un mensaje al aire. Pedía su público y a la televisora. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era irremediablemente un adicto al peligro, y sonrió. Con todo el público pendiente del mensaje, él comenzó a buscar con la mirada a sus oponentes. Jirokichi y Nakamori se encontraban dentro de la zona cero, había identificado al detective durmiente, por lo que seguramente estaban aquella chica tan mona, tan parecida a Aoko, y el pequeño detective. De la organización no tenía ninguna pista, pero de Jii-chan si, quien se acercó a él rápidamente para decirle al oído que había visto a Hakuba merodeando entre la multitud.

- ¡Pero él estaba hospitalizado!

- Quién sabe porqué está aquí, Kaito Botchama, pero lo más probable es que esté reuniendo información sobre usted.

- ¡Idiota! Si la organización se entera que él está relacionado conmigo de seguro le seguirán la pista a él también.

De pronto distinguió entre la multitud a Edogawa Conan.

- Tengo que bloquear sus movimientos. No puedo permitirme un error. – dijo susurrando, para luego arengar a la multitud-. ¡Oigan! ¿Kid no dijo que quería público? ¡Vamos a darle uno!

El público se abalanzó contra las mallas de Jirokichi, mientras Kaito observaba con satisfacción como entraban a la zona de custodia del segundo tacón púrpura. El joven mago nunca dejó de observar la ruta del joven detective que la noche anterior le había dado el susto de su vida, al atacarlo con su pelota. Casi se le vino el mundo encima cuando pensó que el ataque que había recibido era de la organización. Lo siguió masajeándose la mejilla y con la confianza de poder ajustarle un minúsculo micrófono hasta que encontró la instancia perfecta. Quiso jugar un poco con él para poder adherirle el aparato, pero rogaba que el detective pudiera notar que los riesgos que estaba tomando eran demasiado altos como para un simple truco. Quería demostrarle a él, a su público y sobre todo a la organización, que era el mejor y más capacitado para obtener lo que fuera, incluso unas zapatillas que ya sabía no tenían relación con Pandora.

- Veo que aún no tienes sentido del humor… … … lo sabes ¿los tres principios de Thurston?... … la magia florecerá como un hermoso milagro en sus corazones (Eso era lo que quería… un milagro… para salvar a Aoko y a sus seres queridos)

- Entiendo… entonces tendrás el truco más grande de todos.- dijo el niño detective-.

"Si supieras por qué necesito que sea así", pensó Kaito justo cuando escuchó la voz de Ran. Sonrió "Esa chica… ¡Cómo se parece a Aoko!" y retrocedió ocultándose entre la multitud para luego anunciar su presentación.

Rápidamente se acercó a Jii-chan y le pidió a este que ubicara y vigilara a Hakuba, sin que este se diera cuenta. A pesar de los rezongones del anciano, ambos se apartaron y el chico comenzó a escuchar las deducciones de Conan a través del micrófono y la voz de la heredera de Suzuki rebatiendo sus deducciones.

- Señorita Sonoko. Un placer como siempre.- Kaito pensó en voz alta al escucharla.- Me encanta como me defiende.

Kaito se alejó a paso seguro unas cuatro cuadras de allí y subió discretamente por cada piso y oficina hasta que llegó a la altura necesaria para lanzarse como el legendario ladrón.

- Esta vez sin trucos, Tantei-kun.

Una hora más tarde Kaito estaba en una encrucijada frente a Conan Edogawa. No, el sabía que ese pequeño no era quien decía ser. Por algún suceso misterioso ese pequeño era Shinichi Kudo, un excelente detective que se había hecho famosillo por su corta edad, y curioso, ahora era aún menor. Mientras Conan le detallaba la seguidilla de deducciones respecto a su acto de magia, Kaito se sintió amenazado por una de las mentes más prodigiosas que le tocara conocer, justo como un año atrás, en aquella aventura del reloj ¿Acaso se había enfrentado a Shinichi Kudo sin saberlo? Su admiración por el detective creció, pero debía proteger su acto porque no solo arriesgaba su reputación, sino a su cómplice del momento, que confiaba en él ciegamente y evidentemente que su proposición a la organización también peligraba. Pensó rápido y agradeció tener un cerebro creativo, más que deductivo.

La malla era demasiado alta, y habría que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener altura teniendo tan poco impulso. Se arriesgó y saltó, confiando en que sus alas delta soportaran el peso de ambos al menos por unos minutos. Tuvo problemas para sujetar a Akako, quien comenzó a soltarse de sus manos, pero ella se aferró a su brazo y lanzó un hechizo. Cosa curiosa es que de pronto ella le pareció muy liviana.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, volando empujados por el viento nocturno. El show resultó incluso mejor que lo previsto y el público lo había disfrutado, pero nadie más que ellos lo habían gozado de esa manera, detrás del telón. Las patrullas seguían de cerca el escape del ladrón, pero se les perdió de vista por unos segundos. Pronto lo vieron escapando como siempre hacia la luz de la luna.

Kaito estaba claro. Aquellos hombres se dejarían ver ese día, por lo que volaba vigilando las azoteas en búsqueda de alguna señal de ellos, pero nada apareció. Descendió en un hotel y bajó de la azotea siendo un simple camarero para después ser simplemente Kuroba Kaito. Fue a unas cuadras de su casa cuando vio salir desde una sombra a Irish, sólo y sin su gabardina habitual.

- Bonito espectáculo, no lo puedo negar.

- Irish… - el ladrón se puso en guardia-.

- Tranquilízate. – el criminal apunto a Kaito con su arma con silenciador-. Sólo vengo a traerte un recado. Lo hemos… conversado… - una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su cara- y no. No te queremos cerca, mucho menos yo que te detesto.

- Imposible… - Kaito pensó en todos sus seres queridos-.

- Exacto, imposible… y escúchame bien. Seguiremos vigilándote de cerca, y cuando llegue el día, yo mismo tendré el placer de hacerte desaparecer, como lo hiciste hoy, pero para siempre.

- Ese no fue el trato…

- ¡Nadie hizo un trato contigo! Es más… sólo estás vivo por la voluntad de esa mujer… y es ella misma y su voluntad quien te protege… pero yo… pero yo te dejaré un regalito.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Contesta!- Kaito apuntó a Irish pero este disparó primero y desarmó al ladrón. En ese momento apareció la mujer rubia con su casco y en su moto. El criminal subió a la moto y ambos se fueron-.

- ¡Mierda!

DOMINGO

Esa mañana Kaito y Konosuke-san se reunieron a evaluar la situación. Todo estaba igual o incluso peor que antes. Ahora ambos sabían que todo su círculo podía estar bajo vigilancia y que debían ser muy cautos. Se despidió del anciano con pesar. No tenía ganas de encontrarse con Akako y de no saber de sus _habilidades mágicas_ de buena gana le hubiera dicho que no. Su reunión fue más bien una cita. Akako se le colgó del brazo y lo acosó todas las veces que pudo, pero Kaito la contuvo con un aire de indiferencia. Hasta que tuvieron que volver.

Keiko salió camino a casa de Aoko, pero al llegar a la esquina tuvo que detenerse ante el escenario que tenía enfrente.

Al caer la tarde Akako caminó unos pasos delante de Kaito y volteó coquetamente. El chico, aun con las manos en sus bolsillos, se detuvo y la miró inquieto y ligeramente avergonzado. Ella volvió sus pasos hacia Kaito quien dio un paso atrás y sacó sus manos del bolsillo dispuesto a correr de ser necesario.

- Te lo dije. Algún día serás mi esclavo… - Akako sonrió y acercó su rostro al chico-. Parece que lo que pasa entre tú y Aoko no es tan fuerte como se ve…Tal vez tu mismo me has dado la oportunidad…

- Ejem… agradezco… tu ayuda pero…- Kaito se rascó el mentón nerviosamente mientras una pequeña gotita de sudor corrió por su sien-. En primer lugar entre Aoko y yo no hay nada más que amistad.

- Si, si, claro. El ladrón y la hija del policía no son compatibles… Tal vez ahora el ladrón y la bruja tengan una oportunidad… Kai- to…

La chica de lentes se escondió.

- No puedo seguir mirando. Aoko me conoce demasiado bien y se dará cuenta. Si veo algo más no podré ocultárselo por mucho tiempo. No quiero ser chismosa, pero Aoko necesita saberlo… ¡Ay, Kami-sama! ¡Porqué me has dejado ver esta escenita!- Keiko se rascó la cabeza y se alborotó todos los pelos mientras huía corriendo del lugar-.

Kaito se apartó de Akako y le dio la espalda metiendo nuevamente sus manos en los bolsillos.

- No te ofendas… Koizumi… pero no estoy interesado en ti. Al principio creí que eras una pesada, luego pensé que tal vez necesitabas amigos, y ahora ya no puedo considerarte más que como una amiga para mí-.

- Nadie te ha pedido que seas mi amigo, Kaito… y yo tampoco te he dicho que tengo sentimientos nobles por tí. Sólo te quiero como mi esclavo personal…

- ¡Vamos! Tienes a todos babeando por tí. ¿Por qué te obsesionas conmigo? Pareces una niñita mimada.

- ¿Y qué si soy mimada? ¡pero óyeme bien: niñita no soy!

Akako sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño monigote vestido igual que Kaito y se lo mostró. No era la primera vez que el chico veía a la bruja haciendo vudú, pero tuvo cierto cuidado al verse a sí mismo en sus manos…

- K… Koizumi…

- Podría decirle a Aoko lo que sé, pero tal vez sería más entretenido si yo ato este muñequito y le quito su voluntad: tal vez debería hacer que él mismo se delatara ante su mejor amiga, o mandarlo a cocinarme un rico estofado, o tal vez que me llevara del brazo hasta la casa de Nakamori ¿Qué diría ella? - la chica sacó un alfiler de su bolsillo mientras Kaito la miró asustado e intentó detener las tácticas de seducción tan extrañas de la bruja- o tal vez podría darle un pequeño pinchazo…

Akako dio un vistazo a Kaito antes de pinchar su vudú. Una luz hizo que el alfiler saltara lejos y quemara las manos de la bruja, y sin embargo Kaito logró quitarle el muñeco a la bruja sin ningún inconveniente. La mirada curiosa de las pocas personas que pasaban por el lugar cohibió al joven, y sin embargo la chica vociferó detrás de Kaito quien ya corría a media cuadra de distancia sonriendo un poco avergonzado. Desde la esquina Kaito volteó y le mostró el muñeco moviéndole la manito sugiriendo un "adiós" para luego desaparecer calle abajo.

- ¡No puede ser! Esa energía es… Porque de otra forma no podría haberse salvado… ¿Será ella?... ¡Bah! Estoy segura que Kuroba no lo notó… - Akako calló por unos segundos y luego miró al rojizo horizonte- Algún día notarás que existen cosas inexplicables en este mundo, Kaito… y ese día tú sabrás de qué clase es mi amor por ti.

Mientras tanto Keiko se detuvo frente a la casa de Aoko. Los dos policías que estaban de guardia frente a la puerta la observaron y le insinuaron que tenía autorización para ver a su amiga. Aoko se había quejado con su padre de la excesivamente estricta guardia, y ambos acordaron que podrían ingresar a visitarla algunas personas de las que los guardias estarían advertidos antes. La chica de lentes y coleta cruzó lentamente. Aun dudaba de su vista porque sabía que el nerviosismo se le notaba en la cara y su mejor amiga pronto se daría cuenta. Ella no sabía mentir, y tampoco era una persona que pudiera ocultar la verdad, pero no quería herir a Aoko con verdades a medias, pues estaba segura que en los hechos que presenció había aristas que ella desconocía. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberse quedado a ver lo que sucedió ente Kaito y esa bruja de Koizumi. Un momento ¿De qué se preocupaba tanto? ¿Acaso tenia certezas de que Aoko estaba enamorada de Kaito? Una vez se lo preguntó, pero la chica de ojos azules jamás declaró sentir algo por él más allá de amistad.

Se animó a entrar y se esforzó por mostrarse alegre y desenfadada. Tal vez su esfuerzo se notó demasiado y Aoko pronto notó algo extraño:

- Está bien, Keiko… Cuando estás nerviosa actúas más contenta de lo habitual ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿De qué hablas, Aoko?- la sonrisa de Keiko no se borraba con nada-.

- ¿Estás asustada por estar conmigo, cierto?... soy un peligro…

- ¡NO! Tú no sabes…

- Todos peligran estando conmigo… Pero está bien…

- Aoko… no…

- Si quieres irte… puedes hacerlo…

- ¡NO! Lo que sucede es que vi a Ka… - ya había caído en el mismo error de siempre y se tapó la boca para no seguir-.

- ¿Viste a quien? ¿A Kaito? ¿Ya está de alta? ¿Cómo está, está bien?

- No me preguntes más… - Keiko estaba a punto de llorar-.

- ¿Está mal? ¿Le pasó algo? – Aoko zamarreó a su amiga por los hombros-.

- ¡No, no no! ¡Vi a Kaito con Akako!

El silencio se instaló entre ambas. Keiko al fin lo notó. Aoko estaba herida. Aoko estaba enamorada de Kaito. Había hundido el puñal a fondo.

- Él… puede salir con quien quiera. No lo puedo evitar. Akako hace tiempo me confesó que está enamorada de Kaito y él… se merece una chica linda y de carácter… ¡Porque hay que tener carácter para dominar a ese bestia!- sus ojos azules se estremecieron a pesar del insulto que profirió a su amigo ausente-.

- Aoko… Tú estás…

- Además Akako- chan es tan linda y segura de sí misma. Una chica tan brillante como ella es un buen partido para cualquiera… Aunque nunca he sabido porqué Kaito le parece atractivo.- Aoko miró de soslayo recordando a Kaito haciéndole morisquetas-.

- Koizumi es una bruja.- Keiko miró de reojo a Aoko sin saber el profundo significado de sus palabras-. No sé como puedes tenerle estima.

- Es una chica inteligente, fuerte y honesta con sus sentimientos. Yo quisiera ser solo un poquito como ella.

- Pero si tú eres brillante, Aoko. Además eres muy linda.

- Vamos, Keiko, tengo muy pocas curvas y un rostro infantil…

- Tu apariencia es delicada y elegante.

- Qué curioso; no eres la primera que me lo dice. Como sea, tampoco tengo muchas luces sobre mis talentos… las calificaciones no son todo…

- Te menosprecias, Aoko. Seguro que serás una gran inspectora como tu padre, porque… se que estás tomando el prepolicial.

- ¡Ah, eso!, si, bueno, verás… Quisiera ayudar a mi padre a atrapar a ese ladrón de una buena vez.

- Eres el mejor partido, Aoko… Debieras… decirle a K…

- ¡Claro! ¡Mi padre estará muy orgulloso si logra atrapar a ese ladrón idiota!

Keiko intentó continuar la conversación en relación a Kaito, pero Aoko esquivó el tema una y otra vez. La chica de lentes y coletas desistió y desvió la conversación hacia las asignaturas que Aoko llevaba atrasadas. Antes de irse, Keiko le recordó a la chica de ojos azules:

- ¿Te ha llamado Hakuba-kun?- Aoko lo negó-. Te llamará hoy. Otra cosa: El grupo de teatro está necesitando extras nuevamente. Confían en que tú puedas participar.

- Lo veremos cuando pueda volver.

Una mujer rubia envuelta en una pañoleta de diversos colores entró al cine sin sacarse los lentes oscuros. Avanzó por los pasillos y agradeció al acomodador. La película ya había comenzado, pero aún era posible seguirla. La dama, americana a todas luces, avanzó acariciando las butacas cercanas al pasillo para guiarse en medio de la oscuridad, mientras poco a poco iba recobrándose del encandilamiento. Una película de acción. La sala estaba a plena capacidad y el público disfrutaba de las primeras escenas. Sólo entonces la mujer se quitó los lentes de sol y buscó uno de los asientos de más atrás, justo en el centro. Un hombre de edad media estaba levemente iluminado por la sala de proyección en la última fila de asientos, al fondo del cine:

- This is boring.

- Gracias por las entradas al pre-estreno. La película se llama "El prestigio".

- Nunca he entendido porqué te gusta tanto la magia si no sabes hacer ningún truco.

Eran una insólita pareja en medio del cine. Ella era una mujer atractiva, muy llamativa debido a su rubio cabello, y él un hombre de unos cuarenta años, cabello gris anudado en una coleta, usaba anteojos de marco color azul, y bajo esos cristales bailaban unos ojos grises traviesos y divertidos y sin embargo era un hombre de espaldas anchas, corpulento, de movimientos pesados y lentos.

- Es algo para lo que no tengo talento. Es mi pasatiempo ver shows de magia, a ti no te debiera molestar mientras cumpla con mis labores.

- Tú y él hubieran sido grandes camaradas… - la mujer sonrió nostálgica-. Hablando de magia, te tengo una novedosa proposición. ¿a que no sabes quien quiere ser parte de la organización, Coñac?

- No lo sé, nena.

- El hijo de Kuroba Toichi… Si, Kaitou Kid se quiere unirse a nuestra búsqueda.

- ¡El ladrón que usa la magia!

Gritó tan fuerte que llamó la atención de todo el cine, del que se escucharon diversos muestras de querer silencio. La rubia sin mirar hacia el lado cruzó los brazos ligeramente avergonzada.

- Lo siento, lo siento… - dijo a media voz al público más cercano-.

- A veces no pareces de los nuestros. Me das vergüenza.- dijo ella por lo bajo-.

La película continuó y ambos disfrutaron de ella en silencio. Sólo una hora después retomaron la conversación en susurros.

- ¿Por qué el chico querría ser parte de la organización?- Al hombre ya no le bailaba la mirada y se mostró frío-.

- El iluso quiere mantener a salvo a sus seres queridos… es tan noble… Si lo vieras… se parece tanto a su padre.

- … - silencio-. … ¿Aún lo recuerdas?

- Tú no supiste todo lo que aprendí con él. Es mi maestro en muchos sentidos.

- … hm… No lo acepto. Es muy peligroso que alguien tan notorio esté en nuestra organización.

- Te olvidas de mí… - la mujer lo miró seductoramente-.

- Tú eres un caso especial. Tienes experiencia. Este chico no. Además ¿Cuál sería su rol con nosotros? Lo último que supe de él es que quería deshacerse de la joya, muy por el contrario a nuestros planes. Por otra parte… si continuara realizando esos actos tan notorios con nosotros involucrados pronto llamaríamos la atención de _ese sujeto_. El jefe fue muy claro: "sean discretos".

- Maldito Numabuchi. Si no hubiera escapado con la…

- Lo sé… debemos encontrarla, pero no voy a aceptar a ese chiquillo dentro de nuestra organización sólo por nuestro apuro. Si es como su padre no podríamos controlarlo, y ya sabes… ¡nosotros jugamos más limpios!- concluyó con un susurro y una amplia sonrisa el hombre que se hacía llamar Coñac-.

- Entonces… no lo apruebas… bueno, yo tampoco. Se lo debo a su padre. Creo que no es necesario que el jefe llegue a saberlo.

- Cuando despierte se encontrará con muchas sorpresas…

El atardecer ya estaba ahí y el chico avanzaba por las calles cercanas a la estación de Minato rumbo a Toshima. Akako había insinuado perversamente revelar su identidad a Aoko aunque no sabía cómo había logrado obtener ese pequeño monigote. Algo que definitivamente estaba fuera de su comprensión había sucedido, pero lo cierto es que nuevamente Akako y él estaban en malos términos. ¡Porqué siempre terminaba todo de esa manera! Tal vez debía ser sincero con su mejor amiga oficializando su carrera delictual y desaparecer de la vida de ella para convertirse en un prófugo de una vez por todas, pero… pero su corazón le pedía la cercanía de ella, como si fuera un adictivo veneno. Su Aoko. ¿Desde cuando ella se instaló en el centro de su vida? Ya ni siquiera tenía claro para qué buscaba esa joya, porque Aoko ocupaba todo su campo de visión como si fuera un idiota enamorado, pero no era así ¿o lo estaría?… ¡Un momento! ¿No era Aoko la que pasó en aquel autobús?

El mago corrió hasta la esquina y se asomó para ver el anuncio adherido al bus, pero este ya doblaba en la esquina siguiente. "Ya estoy viendo tonterías. Estoy demasiado preocupado por esa chiquilla tonta. De verdad parezco un tonto enamorado", pensó haciendo una mueca.

Por la noche recibió un llamado que de verdad lo sorprendió, era el inspector Nakamori quien le pedía pasar a buscar a Aoko porque se reintegraría a las clases ese lunes.

LUNES

Esa mañana muy temprano, Aoko vio a Kaito entrar al antejardín desde la ventana sintiendo que el tiempo no avanzaba. En aquel portal, cuando sintió los ojos de Kaito posados en ella se ruborizó hasta la punta de los cabellos, recordando la conclusión a la que había llegado díasantes. Recordó sus sensaciones al imaginar ciertas cosas junto a Kaito, y aspiró profundamente su aroma, sintiendo que las sensaciones volvían a envolverla. Bajó su mirada y cerró sus ojos evitando mirarlo directamente pues sentía el calor en sus mejillas.

Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió pasar los segundos sin que nada pasara y vio los pies del chico frente a ella. Sintió vergüenza ya no solo por sus sentimientos sino por haber arriesgado la vida de la persona que amaba sin darse cuenta. Comenzó a llorar y, como pudo, sacó la voz para pedir perdón una, dos, tres veces, hasta que sintió la mano derecha de Kaito sobre uno de sus hombros.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Ésta no es la Aoko que yo conozco.

La chica levantó su rostro mojado por las lágrimas y vio a Kaito con la cabeza levemente ladeada sonriendo para ella. Tal vez fue su imaginación o sus propias lágrimas la engañaron con un espejismo pero se vio a ella misma reflejada en los sonrientes ojos de su amigo, casi como si de un espejo se tratara. Se secó sus lágrimas rápidamente y volvió a mirarlo para saber si era su imaginación, pero acto seguido Kaito hizo una mueca y mirando al cielo comentó:

- Te ves fea cuando lloras.

- ¿De qué estas hablando?

- Tal vez el ataque te afectó la cara

- ¡Pero qué dices!- Aoko empuñó su mano y lanzó un golpe que quedó en el aire ya que Kaito movió su cabeza evitando el trompazo y esbozando una sonrisa burlona-.

- ¡Fallaste!

- ¡Eres un idiota!

- ¡Bien! Ahora te estás comportando como realmente eres.

- ¡Qué joviales son los jóvenes!- El inspector apareció desde la cocina.

- I… Inspector…

- Kaito-kun. No había podido darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por Aoko.

- Eh… bueno yo…

- ¡Ah, iré por mis cosas!. – Aoko subió a su cuarto-.

La conversación continuó cuando los hombres quedaron a solas.

- Kaito-kun. Bueno, ya lo sabes. Te agradezco que la hayas protegido… y… lo siento. Ella quiso que tuvieras protección policial, pero descubrimos que el foco de atención eran los hijos de policías y desistimos de proteger a otros civiles. ¿Sin rencores?

- La verdad… Tal como usted dice, señor, no era necesario que me prestara seguridad.- Kaito sonrió ocultando una pequeña gotita de sudor y pensando en la inconveniencia de una situación así, siendo quien era-.

- Y ¿cómo has estado? ¿Aún te duelen las heridas?

- No, señor. Sólo me cuesta moverme un poco.

- Mmm… disculpa que te diga esto, y aún sabiendo que recién te estás recuperando… Tú sabes que Aoko es lo único que me queda. Te lo pido… protégela, Kaito-kun; tráemela de vuelta sana y salva, por favor. Confío en ti.

Las palabras del inspector sorprendieron al joven mago. Se sintió extraño, y pronto también incómodo y nervioso, sin ninguna razón aparente sintió cómo se le subieron los colores al rostro.

- Yo… se lo prometo, Nakamori-san.

- Lo sé, y eso esperamos todos. – El inspector apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico-. Confío en ti… pero de todas maneras enviaré a unos guardias detrás de ustedes ahora. Por la tarde no tendrán protección, pues todas las unidades están siendo emplazadas a la búsqueda de sospechosos y vigilancia general.

- No creo que Aoko esté muy contenta con la vigilancia.

- Mujeres… No hay como entenderlas. Si uno se preocupa por ellas se sienten anuladas…

- Je… je, je… al menos todas las que conozco son así. - Kaito recordó a su madre y sonrió aún nervioso llevándose las manos al cuello tratando de parecer desenfadado-.

- Bueno, debo irme - el inspector bufó- tengo que completar informes. Ayer ese ladrón nos dejó nuevamente con montañas de papeles por completar.

- ¿Ese ladrón?

- Tú sabes, Kaitou Kid.

- Parece que ese tipo suele hacerlo trabajar más allá de lo necesario.

- Algún día, Kaito-kun…- al inspector le centellaron los ojos-. Algún día atraparé a ese ladrón y me pagará cada noche de sueño robada. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

- Je… je, je… ¿Esto quiere decir que no ha dormido?

- Ni un ápice. Estuve a cargo de la operación y no he tenido tiempo para nada más que para analizar el actuar de ese ladrón. Debo reconocer que cada vez es mejor ladrón…

- Oh… - Kaito estuvo a punto de agradecerle el cumplido-. Inspector, quería preguntarle… ¿Sabe si Hakuba Saguru está de alta?

- No lo he visto desde el viernes, desde el atentado.

- Oh, ya veo.

- ¡Estoy lista! ¿Ya nos vamos?- Aoko apareció con su bolso, sonriente y bien peinada con un cintillo que destacaba por un pequeño rosetón en forma de una delicada y grácil mariposa-. ¡Kaito despídete, nos tenemos que ir ya!

- Aoko, ya sabes… debes volver acompañada por Kaito y…

- Lo sé, lo sé. Gracias papá, pero te aseguro que nada va a pasar.

Desde cierta distancia los seguían dos policías y Kaito sentía en sus vértebras ese seguimiento. Por el camino ambos guardaron silencio, pero justo antes de entrar al instituto Kaito mencionó:

- Que raro…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Es un bonito tocado, te queda bien, pero… tú no sueles usar esas cosas.

- Oh, es que me han pasado algunas cosas que… bueno, ya verás… estar al borde de la muerte me ha llevado a replantear parte de mi vida…- Aoko se sonrojó-.

- Exagerada – Kaito la miró de soslayo y Aoko bufó molesta-.

- Sobre otro tema, sabes… no le quise decir a papá porque no me hubiera permitido volver a clases pero… Hakuba desapareció de la clínica. Me llamó anoche para que no me preocupara ¿Crees que lo veremos en clase hoy?

- Ehm… la verdad prefiero no verlo. – Kaito se intranquilizó pensando en sus planes-.

Apenas entraron, todos se detuvieron a saludarlos, solidarizando sobre todo con Aoko, a quién no veían desde aquel fatídico lunes. Yamada y Ono se acercaron a Kaito y le dieron golpecitos en el hombro.

- Ey, Kaito ¿haciendo de guardaespaldas de tu noviecita?

- ¡Qué están diciendo! Aoko y yo no somos novios.

- Si, claro. Nakamori se ha vuelto una chica muy linda.- Kaito miró furioso a Yamada quien veía a Aoko sonrojado-.

- Y tú siempre la estás acosando en los vestidores. – Ono remató sonriendo pícaramente junto a Yamada-.

- ¡No es la única a la que miramos! – Kaito se quiso defender-.

Todas las chicas los miraron con furia.

- Eh… ¡Es que todas son hermosas! – Kaito sonrió encantadoramente mientras los otros dos chicos se alejaban unos metros esperando un ataque despiadado de las chicas-. ¡Este instituto está lleno de chicas lindas!-

Con un pase mágico hizo una pequeña explosión del que cayeron rosas rojas que fueron a dar a las manos de todas las compañeras de clases, menos a las de Aoko, porque Kaito la tomó y la sacó corriendo de la multitud. Llegaron hasta un pequeño jardín escapando de sus preocupados compañeros. Era el momento para despedirse de Aoko.

- ¡Uf! Siento no haberte podido evitar este…

Una cachetada cruzó la cara de Kaito.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos en silencio. Las pupilas de Aoko vibraban, mientras que Kaito, frotándose la mejilla, intentaba encontrar la razón de aquella acción. La chica de pronto sintió arder sus mejillas y desvió su mirada.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa, tonta?

- ¡EL TONTO ERES TÚ! Te lo merecías por todas las veces que me has… espiado.

- Aoko… - Kaito bajó el rostro apenado-.

- Además… para mi no hubo… - el chico lanzó confetti e hizo aparecer una rosa blanca frente a Aoko, sin mirarla a la cara-.

- Lo siento.

Quería decirle "lo siento, Aoko, pero te tengo que dejar", también moría por decirle "para ti siempre habrá rosas, Aoko" o simplemente decirle "esta sería la primera de muchas más, Aoko, si tu me lo pidieras", pero se limitó a esas cortas dos palabras, como despedida, pues estaba a punto de provocar que lo expulsaran del instituto intencionalmente.

- ¿Por qué la mía es blanca, Kaito?

- Ya deja de preguntar tantas cosas, cabezota. Vámonos al salón.-

En silencio, Kaito comenzó la caminata sin esperar a la chica, aunque aún dudaba de lo que haría: "Sé que la organización estará tras mis pasos siempre y Aoko es una de las primeras en la línea de fuego... Al menos mamá se irá y eso me deja un poco más tranquilo, pero… si no me aparto de Aoko ahora, después podría ser demasiado tarde".

El timbre sonó y Aoko echó a correr tomando del brazo al chico, intentando llegar a clase antes que la profesora. Justo antes de entrar al salón Kaito notó que ella se acercaba y encontró la oportunidad que estaba buscando: "Sólo un truco… un destrozo más y me expulsarán por mal comportamiento".

Kaito abrió la puerta y contó uno en silencio; Aoko entró al salón y el mago contó dos. El chico puso un pie en aquella sala y contó tres en el momento preciso en el que levantó su mano para lanzar una bomba de humo cuando de pronto una cubeta con agua cayó sobre él.

- ¡Sorpresa, Kuroba-kun!

Toda la clase había conspirado para gastarle una broma al bromista de siempre, mientras que Aoko se partía de la risa apoyada en Hakuba quien era el que había tirado del mecanismo.

- Esperamos que no te moleste, Kuroba- dijo el joven detective-. Anoche llamé a Aoko y me dijo que ya estabas viniendo a clases. Espero que te gusten las sorpresas.

El joven mago estaba furioso con Hakuba. Ese plan era suyo, de tomo y lomo, y sin embargo el apoyo de todo el curso lo resguardaba de que él no le diera su merecido por arruinar su fugitivo plan.

- Kuroba-kun. ¿Esta es una de sus bromas?- la profesora alzó una ceja al verlo empapado-.

- No, maestra. Esta es una bienvenida. Todos estamos muy contentos de que Nakamori, Hakuba, y Kuroba hayan vuelto sanos y salvos.- dijo Keiko con una amplia sonrisa-.

- Sabemos que Kuroba no puede hacer sus trucos en la escuela… ¡Le pedimos perdón! – Yamada suplicó por todo el curso poniendo el rostro más dulce que pudo mientras Kaito se sacudía el agua que estilaba-.

- De todas maneras el curso deberá afrontar esta pérdida de tiempo con minutos del almuerzo-. La profesora no perdió la compostura a pesar de estar aguantándose la risa por ver así al payaso de la clase-. ¿Alguien puede prestarle ropa a Kuroba?

- En tu casillero dejamos ropa de cambio, Kaito.- Kioko hizo un coqueto guiño a Kaito, que a Aoko le supo muy amargo-.

Kaito se encaminó a su taquilla y tomó la ropa de cambio, para encaminarse a los vestidores. Comenzó a cambiarse pero de pronto se sentó mirando al techo y lanzó un largo suspiro.

- Mi padre tenía una pipa que usaba en dos ocasiones… Cuando un truco no le resultaba, y cuando sentía la satisfacción de un buen show… Por primera vez quisiera tener aquella pipa. ¿Dónde la habrá perdido?...

Su mente divagó entre los recuerdos de su padre y comparó su situación con la suya. Aún no podía terminar de decodificar el libro de su padre, ni aún con ayuda del libro del viejo Hopper, por lo que aún no podía comprender en su totalidad algunas frases que Kuroba-san dejó en su diario. ¿Qué tan implicado estuvo su padre? ¿Porqué la organización había decidido eliminarlo y sin embargo dejar con vida a su madre y a él mismo? No podía entender a esta organización tan extraña. Imaginaba que aceptarían de buen grado su disposición a trabajar para ellos, sin embargo no fue así. En un dos por tres, el timbre estaba sonando, la clase había terminado. Se levantó pensando en una excusa que dar a la profesora por no haber vuelto, y cuando abrió la puerta Hakuba estaba allí.

- ¿Por qué intentas que te expulsen? Siento haber echado a perder tu truco.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Qué sabe un chico avejentado que viste con esos trapos!

- No permitiré que te hagas socio con esos sujetos, Kuroba.

- Estás loco, Hakuba. Estás tan loco o más que el primer día que nos conocimos.

- Sé que te has ofrecido a las órdenes de esos tipos, pero yo no te dejaré. Al menos no mientras sigas teniendo que ver con Aoko.

Kaito se sorprendió y se detuvo en seco. Sabía de boca de Jii- chan que el rubio muchacho había estado merodeando por Ginza al menos el segundo día, pero ¿Cómo podía saber de la propuesta? ¿Qué tanto sabía? Volteó y se adentro al camarín, pero respondió con displicencia.

- Es tanto tu deseo de atrapar a ese ladrón que hasta imaginas cosas.- mostró su aprendida cara de póker-.

- Si, Kaito Kid, lo sabes muy bien.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme, Hakuba?

- Evito que entregues tu alma al diablo ¿Qué pretendes lograr con todo eso? ¿Crees que los que te rodean estarán a salvo si eres uno más de ellos?

- ¡Ya te dije que no soy Kid! Deja de decir estupideces…

- Kuroba Toichi, tu padre, murió hace diez años, la misma fecha por la que desapareció por un buen tiempo el famoso ladrón. Luego Kaitou Kid vuelve a aparecer hace 3 años atrás, con renovadas energías y aún más excéntrico, mostrando que es más mago que ladrón. ¿Recuerdas a Jack Connery? Pues bien, él logró reunir evidencia de que Kid estaba siendo perseguido por unos hombres de abrigo largo oscuro, además ese tipo logró reunir pistas que sugerían el asesinato de Kuroba-san…

- Ya detente.- Kaito escuchó la última frase y su corazón se congeló.- el caso de mi padre está prescrito, además nadie querría matarlo… - a cada palabra el chico sentía una puñalada en el corazón porque él reclamaba justicia, pero por otra parte no deseaba delatar a su padre ni a él mismo-. Kuroba Toichi fue el mejor mago del mundo… y causó felicidad a grandes y chicos… no arruines su memoria…

- La aparición de Kaitou Kid y las presentaciones de tu padre en el mundo coinciden, y curiosamente ahora que ha vuelto, ha decidido fijar sus blancos sólo en Japón.

- No estoy dispuesto a seguir escuchándote.

- ¡Kaito! Si sigues con esa actitud tendré que usar la prueba de ADN que aún tengo conmigo. ¡Iras a la cárcel sin encontrar esa joya especial que tanto buscas! Tengo la prueba.

- ¡Haz lo que quieras!

- ¡Se lo diré a Aoko!

- ¡Haz lo que quieras!

Hakuba tomó bruscamente a Kaito de los brazos y lo oprimió contra la muralla, acercando su rostro al de él esbozando una amplia sonrisa al descubrir la evidencia que buscaba marcada en la mejilla y nariz de su compañero de clase.

- Tal como pensé… ¿Por qué tienes estas marcas, Kaito? ¿Quién te hizo este rasguño en la mejilla? Y qué son esas marcas en tu nariz ¿Desde cuándo usas anteojos? ¿Por qué desvías tu mirada, Kuroba? ¿Ocultas algo?

- ¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces?

Se sintió incómodo e invadido. Hakuba tenía pistas en su contra y él no tenía cómo contradecirlo ni excusarse, pero por sobre todo, se sentía incómodo de tenerlo tan cerca. Si alguien entraba justo en ese momento podría pensar cualquier cosa… cualquier…

- ¡Kaito!- La voz de Aoko sobresaltó a ladrón y detective por igual.

- ¡Aoko, no es lo que parece!- Kaito se apresuró a rectificar proyectando grandes aspavientos, mientras Hakuba tragó fuerte y se enderezó desviando su mirada de la de Akako, hacia los distintos muros circundantes.

- ¿Y qué es lo que parece?- Preguntó Aoko con un rostro dulce e inocente, de verdad inocente-.

- Parece que la broma les afectó las hormonas y el cerebro a ambos.- Akako tomó del brazo a Kaito y lo sacó a rastras del vestidor mientras miraba a Hakuba- Mejor alejo a Kaito de ti, detective delicado.- Aoko seguía mirándolos sin comprender mucho lo sucedido-.

- Koizumi, no puedes pensar que yo y Kaito… - Hakuba puso cara de asco-.

- ¡Akako, cómo puedes sugerir algo así! - Aoko recién comprendió-.

- ¡Yo no soy raro! – al mago se le cayó el pelo y se puso blanco como un cadáver-.

- ¡Exacto! Si Kaito hubiera ocultado algo así yo lo sabría, por algo soy su mejor amiga y lo se todo de él ¿Cierto Kaito?- Aoko sonrió-.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo en el pasillo de aquel vestidor. La bruja adolescente soltó el brazo del mago mientras que Hakuba sonrió detrás de Aoko cuando Kaito levantó la mirad hacia ella.

- Tienes razón, Aoko. Tú sabrías algo así… - Kaito se agachó-. Porque si lo fuera no podría hacer… ¡Esto!

El mago adolescente levantó las faldas de Aoko y Akako a pesar de la presencia de Hakuba; miró un instante y se echó a correr perseguido por ambas, dejando al joven detective levemente sonrojado.

- No sé cómo te las ingenias para salir del paso siempre, libidinoso imbécil.

A punto de que las clases terminaran Aoko pudo observar en calma al mago que cabeceaba de sueño. No se sintió conforme. En toda la conversación y después, durante el resto de la jornada, ella observó cada uno de los gestos de Kaito, pero nada pudo ver en aquella sonrisa adherida como con pegamento en sus labios. Se sintió triste, porque sabía que Kaito era un chico que podía guardar un secreto hasta la muerte de ser necesario. Durante todos esos años nunca logró sacarle la verdad sobre algunos trucos que el muchacho hacía ¿Cómo podría llegar a mostrarse abierto y honesto? Imposible. Kaito podía ser un libertino y un desordenado chico divertido, pero jamás podría soltar sus verdaderas emociones, porque se asemejaba a un payaso de circo… siempre haciendo reír, pero en verdad tragándose el dolor. Eso lo sabía por la reacción que él mantuvo por años ante la muerte de su padre. Ella no podía imaginar siquiera cómo se podía ocultar un dolor así, habiendo sufrido ella misma luego de la muerte de su madre ¿Por qué ambos eran amigos si parecían tan diferentes? ¿Por qué lo eran si se sucedían una tras otra las peleas? ¿Sería acaso que sólo se relacionaban por costumbre o porque había algo más? Pero esto último parecía lejano e imposible… Kaito guardaba siempre bajo siete llaves los secretos de su corazón, como si fuesen los mismos trucos de magia que practicaba a diario… Y sin embargo… bajo esa sonrisa tan amplia y sin poder tener ninguna pista, Aoko sintió en aquella conversación como si el mago ocultara algo.

Ella ya se iba cuando sintió las pisadas de Kaito tras de ella.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿No me sigas? Después de lo que hiciste será Hakuba quien me llevará a casa.

- Tu padre me hizo prometer _a mí_ que te llevaría a casa a salvo, y eso haré.

- Idiota… Has lo que quieras.

Caminaron dos calles sin intercambiar ni una palabra hasta que de pronto Aoko rompió el silencio.

- Kaito… si tuvieras un problema ¿Me lo contarías, cierto?

El chico no supo como responder a esa pregunta tan directa e inesperada. De seguro Aoko ya tenía alguna pista de su doble vida.

- Digo… somos amigos hace muchísimos años, Kaito. Espero que puedas confiar en mí si hay algo que te moleste.

- ¡Claro! Por algo… somos… amigos… - El joven mago ocultó su mirada de la de Aoko. Nunca había sido tan descarado para haría algo que perjudicara nuestra amistad.

- Me alegro mucho. – Aoko sonrió dulcemente y Kaito se sintió abrumado-.

- Tonta.

- Claro… tú como siempre, tan caballero conmigo… ¿Eh? ¡Es Hakuba-kun! ¡Ey, Saguru!- La chica agitó su brazo derecho haciéndose notar por el detective.

Un brillo lejano que centelleó por sobre el hombro de Aoko llamó la atención del mago. Apenas pudo distinguir el cañón de un arma cuando escuchó la voz de Hakuba gritar justo detrás de él "¡Al suelo!". Los tres cayeron a tierra en el momento preciso en el que una lluvia de balas cruzó la calle desde aquel muro. Saguru y Kaito protegieron a Aoko rápidamente con sus bolsos atrincherándose entre un muro y un poste del alumbrado, mientras otros estudiantes huían despavoridos y asustados. De pronto se instaló el silencio y los chicos buscaron con la mirada a quien comenzó el fuego. Saguru fue el primero en encontrarlo, pero el individuo al verse descubierto desistió de cargar el arma y corrió equilibrándose sobre el muro para poder huir. Esta vez a Saguru Hakuba el sujeto no se le escaparía, por lo que se levantó de prisa y corrió tras él.

- Tú maldito… ¡Fuiste tú quien nos atacó! ¡Pagarás por tus crímenes!

Kaito no pudo verle el rostro directamente, pero notó que vestía exactamente igual a aquel sujeto que lo había atrincherado en Osaka, y bien podría ser él. Si Hakuba lo detenía tendría un testigo para acusarlo de ser Kaito Kid. No lo dudó un instante más y se levantó a pesar de la molestia que sentía en las costillas debido al azote en el suelo. Aoko quiso ayudarle, pero él esquivó sus manos y se enfiló detrás del joven detective. De pronto pensó que no era bueno tomar la situación únicamente en sus manos, pues muchos estudiantes venían de aquella dirección.

- ¡Aoko, llama a tu padre! Puede ser el psicópata.- Era otra posibilidad, pensó el muchacho-.

- Lo haré… pero ¡Kaito! ¡No vayas!- pero el mago ya la aventajaba un buen trecho-. Ese idiota… ¿Cómo sabré donde ubicarlos después?... No hay de otra… - Aoko corrió detrás de ellos mientras marcaba su celular- ¡Papá, ven pronto! ¡Saguru y Kaito están por atrapar al psicópata! ¡No te lo puedo explicar ahora, sólo ven!

En la comisaría el aviso de Nakamori fue orden seguida por todos de inmediato. Él no estaba asignado al caso, pero su hija estaba en peligro, se lo decía el corazón de padre, por lo que se unió a los escuadrones de Megure, quien subió a su auto. Antes de subir a su propio auto, Satou recibió una llamada:

- ¡¿Que ya tienen el resultado de las huellas dactilares? ¡Identificaron al sujeto, Megure Keibu!- anunció- ¡Sí, lo anotaré! – Sato dictó a Takagi quien tomó nota del nombre y la dirección-. ¡Hm, se lo diré al inspector!

- Infórmame, Satou- san.

- El CSI ya tiene los resultados de las pesquisas. Tenemos el nombre y la dirección del criminal y no sabemos si el sujeto que mencionó Aoko-chan es el mismo. ¿Qué hacemos, inspector?- Takagi extendió una nota con el nombre del sospechoso-.

- Ustedes dos vayan a buscar al sospechoso. Los acompañará una patrulla ¡Kurata, ve con ellos! Nos estaremos comunicando.

Las patrullas salieron a toda prisa. La vida de civiles peligraba.

Hakuba lo seguía muy de cerca, por lo que el sujeto optó por cargar su arma y disparar ciegamente. Una de las balas rozó la pierna derecha del detective, pero este continuó corriendo. Las estrechas calles no tenían mucho peatón, pero de vez en cuando encontraban grupos de estudiantes que huían al escuchar los disparos acercándose. Una cuadra más atrás Kaito corría agotado. No estaba recuperado del todo y aún así debía exigirse para lograr neutralizar al sujeto y apoyar a Hakuba si resultaba ser un individuo peligroso. La tarde comenzaba a caer cuando vio que Saguru estaba detenido frente a las rejas de una lujosa casa mirando aterrorizado al interior. Kaito dedujo lo que podría significar eso y se apoyó buscando aliento. ¿Cómo bloquear los movimientos del criminal? Se encaramó como pudo a las murallas de la mansión y se dejó caer dentro del patio. Recién allí distinguió el rostro del terrorista el que había soltado el arma sin municiones y tenía a un niño como rehén apuntándolo con una navaja. No era alguien de la organización. ¿Se referiría a eso Irish el sábado? Trató de abalanzarse sobre él, pero el sonido de una ramita quebrada lo delató y tuvo que esperar. La madre del niño salió al porche y al ver la situación se desmayó. Sólo Kaito podía hacer algo, pero el sujeto tenía el control de la situación. A punto de huir con el niño a cuestas un certero golpe con una mochila lo noqueó por unos instantes, lo que aprovechó el joven mago para apartar al niño. Un tremendo golpe escuchó detrás de él. Era Aoko quien le aplicó una llave al sujeto; ella había rodeado la casa y había sorprendido al psicópata.

- ¡Ja! ¿Creías que podrías escapar otra vez? ¡Jamás te perdonaré por todo el daño que nos has hecho, miserable!

- ¡Suéltame, niñita estúpida!- El hombre se zafó del agarre de Aoko y la lanzó contra un arbusto lastimándola en la frente-.

- ¡Aoko!- gritaron ambos chicos-.

Kaito sintió cómo su corazón se detenía al ver que el psicópata se abalanzaba sobre ella, pero Hakuba se lanzó sobre el criminal y logró quitarle la hoja de un certero golpe en la muñeca y dejarlo tumbado en el suelo. Kaito cooperó con Saguru inmovilizando al sujeto, mientras Aoko daba algunas instrucciones por teléfono a su padre, aunque era notorio que en aquella casa algo había sucedido debido a la gran cantidad de mirones que aparecieron de pronto.

La policía llegó y al preguntar por su nombre este se negó a hablar. Mientras lo detenían y le leían sus derechos y razones de arresto el hombre se declaraba culpable de todo. Los cargos mencionados fueron obstaculización a la investigación, porte ilegal de armas, desorden público, homicidio de un muchacho y homicidio frustrado en contra de otros dos chicos, además de reincidencia contra Hakuba Saguru y Nakamori Aoko. Al escuchar el nombre de la chica el sujeto comenzó a vociferar y a retorcerse.

- ¡Yo nunca había atacado a esta chica antes! ¡Ese hombre me lo pidió! ¡Soy inocente!

- ¿Ahora eres inocente?- dijo Megure-. Pienso que te estás volviendo loco.

- ¡Loco! Yo no estoy loco. Ese hombre me pidió que matara a esta niñita… Eres el blanco de ellos… - Aoko comenzó a temblar entrando en shock-. y él tiene la culpa- el sujeto se soltó y corrió hasta donde estaban los chicos, pero Hakuba se interpuso segundos antes de que tocara a Kaito quien abrazó a Aoko para tranquilizarla.- los policías lo doblegaron dificultosamente mientras el psicópata seguía gritando-. ¡ESTE CHIQUILLO TIENE LA CULPA! Mírenlo… ¡Tú mataste a mi padre! – Seguía señalando a Kaito- ¡Nunca hubiera obtenido esas armas ni este abrigo si el juez no hubiera matado a mi padre! ¡Tú, niña!- gritó mirando a Aoko- Debes perdonar a mi hijo… él te amaba, por eso te mató…

- Nadie tenía dudas… la mente del psicópata había caído en la más profunda confusión, sin embargo para Kaito algo de verdad tenían sus palabras… las armas y sobre todo el abrigo… eran de Irish.

Una vez que subieron al psicópata a la patrulla, pidieron a Aoko y Hakuba que subieran a la ambulancia para constatar lesiones, como requisito para la formalización de cargos contra el individuo capturado. Kaito subió con ellos aún cuando el camillero lo increpó a bajar. El chico tenía sus razones para ir con ellos y no les quitaría los ojos de encima, Irish había enviado a un desquiciado detrás de ellos a pesar de lo que la organización había decidido. Aoko seguía abrazada a si misma a pesar del rápido examen del paramédico y Hakuba la abrazó para darle la sensación de seguridad.

- ¡Ya pasó todo, Aoko!- el detective usó una voz suave y aterciopelada.

- ¡TONTA! ¡¿Qué pretendías hacer atacando al psicópata?- Kaito se molestó aún más por la cercanía de Hakuba-.

Aoko lo miró sorprendida al notar lo molesto que él estaba. Sin saber cómo, salió de su estado de shock y dejó salir su mal humor.

- ¡Idiota! El niño necesitaba ayuda y tú mismo podrías haber resultado herido. ¡Era la única posibilidad para ambos!

- Chicos… - Hakuba estaba en medio de la disputa.-

- ¡¿Y si te hubiera hecho daño, soberana estúpida? ¡Crees que porque te han enseñado una o dos cosas puedes dártelas de karateca!

- ¡Para eso me las enseñan! ¡Para usarlas! Y por si no lo sabes… voy a ser policía como mi padre, así que no es necesario que me "cuides tanto".

- Aoko… chan - Hakuba estaba comenzando a irritarse-.

- Pues con ese carácter tan agrio te quedará perfecto el traje gris… ¡Ojala te salgan bigotes también!

- ¿Quién te crees?...

Aoko tomó una manguera de oxígeno y comenzó a acechar a Kaito en el reducido espacio de la ambulancia. El chico esquivó varios latigazos hasta que de pronto Hakuba se salió de control.

- ¡BASTA!

La ambulancia frenó en seco justo al llegar al hospital, y los camilleros y paramédicos corrieron a abrir las puertas de par en par. Justo cuando estas se abrieron Hakuba vociferaba reprendiendo a los dos chicos que amedrentados se parapetaron en una esquina del móvil. Paramédicos, camilleros, médicos, enfermeras y pacientes sintieron una gota de sudor corriendo por sus cabezas al ver en silencio el espectáculo que los muchachos protagonizaron, para vergüenza de los tres. El silencio se quebró al sonar el móvil de Hakuba.

- Satou-san… ¿El inspector Megure pide nuestro testimonio? Ajá… sí. Se lo diré a Aoko.- colgó- Aoko-chan, el inspector Megure quiere nuestro testimonio en el caso. Pide que vayamos apenas nos examinen.

- Que bien… tendré que ir también.- Kaito puso cara de pocos amigos-.

- Lo siento mago de cuarta. Un taxi vendrá por nosotros y tu transporte no está pagado.

En ese preciso instante Aoko y Hakuba fueron llamados por la paramédico para que el doctor pudiese constatar las lesiones. Kaito quedó en el pasillo, molesto. El idiota de Hakuba estaría con Aoko mientra que él debía conformarse con mascar polvo. ¡Diablos! Necesitaba sacarse la rabia que llevaba dentro por la irresponsable actitud de Aoko en la detención del sujeto ¿Con quien iba a discutir ahora?

MARTES

Por la mañana Aoko esperó a Kaito en la puerta. Su padre le había pedido que le avisara cuando este llegara. Cuando el chico apareció no se miraron. Aoko mencionó que su padre necesitaba hablar con él, cuando desde el interior Nakamori-san invitó al chico a pasar. Apenas cruzó el umbral apareció el padre de Aoko extendiendo su mano para saludarlo. Kaito se desconcertó por la sorpresiva mano del inspector queriendo saludarle. Levantó sus ojos hasta encontrarse con el sonriente rostro del inspector Nakamori.

- Te llamé porque quería agradecerte personalmente el que hayas protegido a mi hija. Por favor, estrecha mi mano Kaito- kun.

El chico, cada vez más estupefacto, sintió cierta vergüenza, porque inevitablemente seguía mintiendo y engañando a su mejor amiga y a su padre.

- Usted sabe que nuestras familias están unidas desde hace mucho tiempo. Era lo menos que podía hacer-.

- Aoko prometió cocinarte algo sabroso… Sé que amas el chocolate. – La chica salió de su casa molesta-.

- Sé que no es mucho, pero ya sabes como es ella. Discúlpala.

- Ya estoy acostumbrado. Mejor me voy también.

- Gracias, Kaito-kun. Es en serio.

El camino al instituto fue silencioso. A unas cuantas cuadras de distancia se encontraron con Keiko, por lo que Aoko decidió adelantarse unos metros junto a ella, mientras Kaito las seguía vigilando por si acaso. En una esquina apareció Hakuba quien se acercó a Kaito a pesar de la cara de pocos amigos de este.

- ¿Sabes quienes son esos tipos de abrigos negros?

- ¿De qué me estás hablando?

- De acuerdo. Sé que lo negarás todo, pero debes saber que tengo algunas pistas, pero necesito ir a Inglaterra. Desde allí trataré de contactar a algunas personas que sé que nos podrán ayudar. – Kaito lo miró de reojo pensando que hablar en plural no era de su agrado-. Logré encontrar unos archivos de un miembro de esta organización en los folders de Jack Connery, Irish… pero son datos inconexos. Necesito más detalles, por eso me iré mañana mismo a Inglaterra.

- ¿No crees que lo que estás haciendo es un poco peligroso, Hakuba?

- Tal vez, pero lo que tú haces me parece aún más arriesgado, Kuroba. No te permitiré que sigas haciendo de las tuyas por mucho tiempo… Kaitou Kid.

- Y sigues con eso – el joven mago se echó el bolso por detrás de la cabeza, mientras Hakuba le cortó el paso-.

- Si descubro que has puesto a Aoko en peligro te juro que entregaré el análisis de ADN del cabello que encontré hace tiempo… Y ni mencionar que si vuelves a involucrar a Akako en tus robos…

- ¡Ya para!

- Lo digo en serio… Kaito. Yo seré el único que pueda echarte el guante encima. No te dejes atrapar. El mundo perdería tal vez al mejor ilusionista de la historia – Hakuba se adelantó a saludar a las chicas-.

- Ha… Hakuba… - Kaito no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado-. Aunque no lo sepas… también me preocupo por ti, imbécil bueno para nada.

Al llegar al instituto Kaito y Aoko fueron cercados por sus compañeros. Todos deseaban conocer los detalles del tiroteo y la posterior detención, pues Hakuba se había negado en rotundo a dar cualquier detalle. Kaito notó que Aoko se sintió agobiada por lo que sacó a la chica del paso a pesar de los comentarios. Corrieron hasta ocultarse en las ramas de unos árboles.

- Perdón por lo que te dije ayer, Aoko- el chico tenía las mejillas coloradas tal vez por haber corrido-. Fui un tonto.

- No te preocupes. Si no hubieras dicho eso, hubiera seguido en esa estúpida actitud. Me sacaste de ese estado con tus comentarios.

- Pero no fue la mejor forma…

- Claro que no, pero… - Aoko tomó la mano derecha de Kaito con las suyas- tu me conoces mejor que nadie. Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí… Kaito…

- Aoko, sin soltar las manos de su amigo, le sonrió tan dulcemente mientras lo observaba que el chico pudo poner completa atención a todo lo que su amiga de la infancia era en aquel momento. Sus ojos mostraban una dulzura exquisita, y su cuerpo delicado dejaba apenas insinuado un pecho pequeño y firme. Un fuerte viento pasó y les desordenó a ambos el cabello. El mago de preparatoria se dio cuenta de lo exquisita que se veía su amiga con el cabello y el uniforme ondeando grácilmente al viento; en eso miró el escote del uniforme de Aoko avergonzado y cubrió su nariz por temor a delatarse. Desvió la mirada y abrió mucho los ojos al notar que Keiko los había visto. El timbre de ingreso sonó y Keiko se encaminó corriendo a la clase.

- ¿Por qué te cubres la nariz, Kaito?... No me digas que…

- Eh… ¡Volvamos a clase! – el mago desapareció -.

- Eres un guarro…

Más tarde Aoko sonrió tristemente al darse cuenta que Kaito buscaba con la mirada en el puesto de Akako. Ella tenía muy clara la razón. En aquel instante sintió una mano sobre su hombro, era Hakuba quien al ver que ella volteaba a mirarlo le dedicó un suave y afectada sonrisa, a lo que ella correspondió.

- Aoko, veo que tú y este tipejo han quedado en muy buenas relaciones… - Kaito los estaba mirando desde su puesto apoyando su mentón en sus manos y mirándolos de soslayo.

- ¿Qué sabrás tu mago de cuarta?

- Ayer me dijiste que ibas a ser policía ¿Eso es verdad?

- ¡Claro que es verdad! ¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo en el prepolicial nos invitaron a una clase de deporte extremo y escogí alas delta para poder atrapar a Kid algún día.- Kaito tosió fuerte y casi cae de la silla-.

- Oye… que eso es peligroso.

- Lo sé… No creo ser muy talentosa para la investigación propiamente tal pero sí que puedo aprender lo que me proponga. – Aoko mostró gran entusiasmo- Pero necesito llevar a un compañero para que pueda ayudarme con el equipo.

- Yo lo haré- Kaito no razonó mucho, antes de contestar tan rápidamente que Hakuba no alcanzó a decir nada-.

- ¡Oh, genial! Entonces prepárate porque pronto nos vamos a las faldas del monte Fuji a practicar.

La clase siguió y de pronto Kaito recibió un mensaje escrito en un papel de parte de Keiko.

- La miras diferente a como lo hacías antes. Sé honesto…- el mago no siguió leyendo la nota, antes bien, la arrugó y la hizo desaparecer-.

El regreso a casa partió lento y en silencio; duró así hasta que una fuerte ráfaga de viento levantó la falda de Aoko y Kaito no perdió el tiempo pues ladeó su cabeza para averiguar el color de la ropa interior y sonreír maliciosamente al descubrir su blancura.

- ¡¿De qué te estás riendo, Kaito?

- Eh… recordé algo gracioso… jeje…

- ¿Puedes contarme?

- Eh… este… - el joven se rascó la barbilla-.

- Pervertido… - Aoko lo miró de soslayo-. Yo tengo algo más interesante que decirte. El club de teatro necesita algunos extras y…

La voz de Aoko se perdió en el aire, pues Kaito ya no la estaba escuchando. Él estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos mientras miraba a su amiga que le llevaba cierta distancia de ventaja. Recordó a Aoko de pequeña con las coletas que solía usar y la comparó con la delicada figura que tenía frente a él con el cabello ondulando al viento. Recordó cuando de pequeños solían tomar una siesta juntos, y lo comparó con aquella ocasión en la que fue herido y despertó con Aoko a su lado y la posterior jugarreta que los hizo quedar tan en evidencia. Recordó sus besos con otras chicas y de pronto supo que no podía compararlos con alguno de Aoko porque nunca la había besado. Recordó también cuando Aoko cayó por las escaleras y él logró sujetarla antes de que llegara al piso. Sus recuerdos se deshicieron en ese punto, y tuvo que tragar fuerte para liberar la tensión que se le formó en la garganta. Nunca antes él había sentido la piel de Aoko tan tersa, ni había sentido su aroma tan femenino. Jamás antes había tocado la cintura de su amiga, ni mucho menos se había sentido tan febril frente a ella. Las palabras de la nota de Keiko de pronto resonaron en su mente.

- Kaito ¿Me estás escuchando?

- ¡Ah! Lo siento… ¿Qué me decías?

- ¡Qué chico más distraído eres! Te estaba contando sobre la obra que está montando el club de teatro.

- ¡Oh, si! Una reinterpretación de Macbeth…

Aoko retomó el monólogo, mientras Kaito capturaba la mitad de las frases que Aoko decía, pues alternaba su mirada al entorno con vistazos a su amiga: sus hombros delicados y redondeados, y aquel papel en el suelo, su rostro dulce y aquella chica recargada de maquillaje, sus piernas largas y bien torneadas y su detalle de rosa en el bolso, su cintura estrecha y sus zapatos bien lustrados, sus orejitas pequeñas ocultas bajo algunos mechones de cabello y sus manos sudando frío; de pronto notó que Aoko también le miraba desviando la vista después.

Kaito siguió recordando, y Aoko siguió el monólogo.

Aquella vez que estuvieron esquiando, la ocasión en que tuvieron que entrar a un club de billar disfrazados de universitarios casados, o cuando la espió mientras se duchaba… Se sintió sofocado y notó su propio sonrojo. Había recordado de Aoko aquellas veces que le había visto su ropa interior o en traje de baño, comparando nuevamente aquella niña de ayer con la hermosa y grácil jovencita del ahora, pero seguían siendo amigos, y así seguiría siendo.

- Kaito… Akako y tú hacen una linda pareja…

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Sé que tú y ella se citaron el domingo. No tengas temor de contarme, somos amigos desde hace tanto tiempo, me sorprende que no me tengas confianza.

- ¡No tengo nada con Akako, chica tonta!

- ¡No mientas! Tú… eres un chico guapo. Puedes estar con quien quieras.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que pretendes con estos comentarios? ¿Alejarme de ti?

El silencio cayó bruscamente en aquella conversación sostenida a una cuadra de la casa de la chica. Un silencio tan profundo que oyeron cada uno de los sonidos que ocurrieron en ese mismo instante antes de que Aoko pudiera continuar:

- Aléjate de mí… Soy peligrosa para tí, Kaito.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Aléjate, Kaito… ¿Cómo quieres que te explique lo que sentí cuando te hirieron por mi culpa?- el chico vio las tímidas lágrimas de Aoko-.

- Siento que te hayas sentido así, pero esa es mi decisión, Aoko.

- Soy un peligro… y no… no valgo tu vida. – Kaito no podía perdonarse por hacer sentir así a Aoko-.

- Esto… se acabó.

- ¡Ya vete!- Aoko gritó sin mirarlo, teniendo al suelo como testigo de las lágrimas que intentaba tragarse-.

Teniéndola allí tan cerca, y sin poder decirle la verdad, haciéndole sufrir tanto y sin embargo salvándola de la organización ocultándole la verdad. El miedo, la presión, la angustia, la aprensión, los celos, las mentiras, el cariño y el deseo; todas esas emociones hablaron y reaccionaron contra la voluntad del mago adolescente.

- ¡YA BASTA!

Kaito tomó la mano de Aoko y la jaló tan fuertemente hacia él que ella soltó su bolso. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo y levantó su mentón con la mano para luego dejarla aprisionada contra una muralla y su cuerpo, mientras depositaba sus labios firmemente sobre los suyos. Sorprendida y asustada por la acción de Kaito sólo pudo abrir enormemente sus ojos y fijarlos en el rostro de su amigo unos segundos para luego cerrar los propios y sumergirse en un silencioso y ardoroso mundo nuevo.

Al caer la tarde, los segundos pasaron lentamente y el abrazo del joven mago la oprimió más aún, hasta el punto de levantarla por la cintura. Sin palabras se dijeron que pese a sus palabras y sus acciones, ya no se separarían jamás.

De pronto Aoko sintió el aire pasar a su alrededor. Ya nada la oprimió. Kaito iba corriendo a media cuadra de distancia.

- Él… él… Kaito… Kaito me besó… - y se llevó incrédula, los dedos a los labios para no dejar escapar la sensación.

* * *

**Pues aquí estoy. Al fin pude terminarlo. Soy tan asquerosamente obsesiva que tenía que terminarlo poniendo atención a cada detalle. Espero que al menos haya valido la pena la larga espera. Tal como les adelante anteriormente, este es el primer capítulo desde el que verán mmmuuuchas cosas nuevas. En ocasiones tendré que abandonar los capitulos asociado a MK que se han dado en DC, pero es por el bien del fic T.T (y mío también)**

**Agradecimientos: a Meave, Kikyo, MemoriesofKagome, Saori Kudo (siento no haber comentado tu fic aún. lo haré apenas pueda), arual17, little_thief3, y a las dos nuevas lectoras: Inuko 9222 y Adhi, espero que puedan seguir disfrutando tanto como yo ^^. Por cierto también hay dedicatoria para todos los que leen el fic y que no se atreven a dejar un review (Por "X" razones) en especial a Florchu, y les recuerdo qeu está habilitada la opción de dejar reviews sin tener un login. (anonimos) **

**Adelantos y preguntas:****¿Se irán realmente Hakuba y Chikage? ¿Qué sucederá entre Kaito y Aoko desde ahora? ¿Qué pensará Kaito después de tamaño error? (porque lo es, considerando todo lo que el pobre sufrió por poder ocultar su relación con Aoko a los de la organización), ¿Qué será de Aoko de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué habrá sucedido con aquel muñeco vudú? ¿La organización seguirá acechando a Kid? ¿Quién será la mujer rubia y el sujeto del cine? (woooooo tantas preguntas! O.o) **

**Próximo capítulo: "Celos y egoismo." **


	14. Cap 14: Celos y egoísmo

**Holis! He vuelto, según yo, más rápido que otras ocasiones, pero parece que no es así XD No lo sé. En esta ocasión existe una dedicatoria universal, pero todo aquel que se sienta interpretado, adjudíquesela; sin embargo dos personas en especial la motivaron: Kikyo (Ánimo! Estoy segura que te irá excelente) y LittleThief03 (Gracias por un fic tan lindo y tu evolución como escritora, y estoy segura que como persona también). **

**Tenía mucha ansiedad por publicar este capítulo y les explicaré porqué. Mi forma de trabajo es hacer notas de la historia capítulo a capítulo para poder ir comparando, constrastando e hilando el argumento, y luego narro (De hecho hay capítulos que tengo hechos desde hace tiempo) Este es uno de esos capítulos que tenía medio escritos, pero faltaba dar coherencia e hilar los hechos. Todo partió por un dibujo que hice de Aoko... **

**Bueno, no los/las entretengo más. Mejor lean lo qeu he escrito con mucho cariño, pero antes...**

**Disclaimer: Si, si... estos personajes son de Magic Kaito y Detective Conan, propiedades intelectuales(?) de Gosho Aoyama. (PERO INSISTO EN QUE AOYAMA DEBIÓ HACER UN DISCLAIMER TAMBIÉN, SOBRE POR MAGIC KAITO... AOYAMA... ERES UN LADRÓN DE IDEAS TAMBIÉN, ACÉPTALO!)**

**Capítulo 14: Celos y egoísmo.**

_Dedicado a todos los que terminan lo que empiezan_

PRÓLOGO (Días antes del ataque del psicópata)

Después de clases, Aoko corrió a comprar entradas al cine del Centro Cultural Bunkamura de Shibuya, allí recibió un bonito volante de una boutique cercana que de inmediato llamó su atención: "Lencería fina y otras prendas de oferta".

Cuando llegó a la dirección se encontró con una larga escalera que llevaba a un segundo piso. No se veía a nadie y esto intimidó un poco a la chica, pero se dio ánimos. Casi al llegar arriba escuchó el bullicio de las mujeres que se debatían por obtener los más delicados y vapuleados sostenes y bragas. Estuvo a punto de salir de allí cuando desde el más alto colgador vio un precioso conjunto con lindos pececitos de fantasía bordados. Pensó en las continuas bromas de Kaito y decidió pedir a la vendedora que le mostrara más de cerca aquel conjunto. Al recibirlo sonrió. Ese chico tenía una fobia muy rara y muy digna de un niño pequeño. Podía imaginárselo de adulto con un serio traje y huyendo de algún refinado plato en base a salmón o fugu (Aunque este último sí fuera de temer si estuviera mal cocinado). Kaito adulto… ¿Sería tan encantador como su padre? Sintió las mejillas encendidas y simuló sentir calor por la aglomeración. Al ventilarse, sintió una mano en su hombro y un sujeto extranjero le tendió la mano.

Unos días más tarde Aoko enfrentó una de las situaciones más angustiantes de su vida y la más insospechada al final de un día martes.

"_Ahí yacía, tan hermosa que él no podía mirar para otro lado, entonces se detuvo y la besó. Pero tan pronto la besó, Preciosa Rosa abrió sus ojos y despertó, y lo miró muy dulcemente." _

_La Bella Durmiente del Bosque, versión de los hermanos Grimm._

MARTES DESPUÉS DE LA ESCUELA (y luego de los últimos hechos narrados en el capítulo anterior)

Kaito corrió a lo más que daban sus piernas. ¿Qué había hecho? Toda su estrategia por apartar a Aoko del camino de la organización la había echado a tierra por no saber controlar sus estúpidas hormonas. ¡¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Aoko otra vez? ¡Era su amiga, su mejor amiga, y ahora ya no podrían seguir siéndolo!

Estaba furioso consigo mismo. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? Obviamente muchos pajaritos, faldas y ropa interior femenina. De pronto tuvo la loca idea de que Aoko venía corriendo tras él. Se detuvo, quien sabe porqué, y giró lentamente, expectante, respirando agitadamente. No sabía si realmente quería verla detrás de él para espetarle todo su desprecio, o simplemente añoraba que las sensaciones de ella se correspondieran con los suyos, aunque sus sensaciones fueran un tanto alocadas y ni él mismo sabía cuales eran. El ocaso era lo único que había tras él. Aoko no le había seguido y eso lo enfureció aún más y no supo porqué. Empuñó fuerte y maldijo en voz baja una, dos, tres, mil veces, y de esa forma volvió a correr como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Una oscura figura femenina asombrada de no ser vista, apareció unos cuantos metros más atrás.

- En qué estás metido esta vez, Kuroba Kaito.

El chico abrió la puerta violentamente y sin quitarse los zapatos subió al segundo piso para dar un portazo. Chikage apareció desde la cocina y mirando escaleras arriba habló fuerte:

- Kaito, hijo. ¿Eres tú?- Al no recibir respuesta subió y tocó a la puerta-. ¿Hijo, eres tú?

- ¡VETE, DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Por primera vez en su vida Chikage temió por su hijo.

- Kaito… Kaito ¿Qué sucede? ¡Kaito, ábreme la puerta!

El joven mago estaba tirado en su cama golpeando las almohadas, arrepintiéndose y rabiando por su propia estupidez, mientras su madre golpeaba insistentemente la puerta. Se aferró a sus sábanas y se rodeó con ellas tratando de bloquear todos los estímulos del exterior, pero el rostro de Aoko segundos antes de lo sucedido no lo abandonaba. Era un maldito egoísta. Su amiga sufría pensando que ella era la culpable de todo, cuando nunca fue así, y él ¿no pudo reaccionar de otra manera? ¿Por qué en lugar de besarla simplemente no se había peleado con ella como siempre? Se levantó, levantó los puños y golpeó furibundo la puerta varias veces pidiendo a su madre que dejara de llamarlo, que estaba todo bien, que no se preocupara y que necesitaba estar solo esa noche, que temprano le explicaría (¿Qué le explicaría?) y Chikage-dono asumió la necesidad de espacio de su hijo, presintiendo que era una rabieta, pero ¿Por qué?

Cuando su madre le dio las buenas noches, madre e hijo quedaron frente a frente separados solo por la puerta, en silencio, cabizbajos, indefensos frente a la situación, impotentes frente a los hechos, profundamente acongojados y tristemente deshechos. Cada quien con su amor en las manos, sin poder ni ofrecerlo ni entregarlo. El corazón de madre de Chikage estaba dolido por el bloqueo que su hijo había impuesto. Apoyó su frente en la puerta desordenando su flequillo y una solitaria lágrima se le escapó mientras pensaba: "Toichi… Esto no estaría pasando si tu y yo no… y si tu no te hubieras fijado… Toichi, debimos irnos apenas… Ahora Kaito está pagando por nuestras malas decisiones. ¡Pero ya no más! Volveré a Estados Unidos y los buscaré, aunque esto signifique abandonar por un tiempo a nuestro hijo. Cuídalo desde el más allá."

Kaito apoyó su frente en la puerta desordenando su flequillo y una solitaria lágrima se le escapó. Juró nunca más llorar, pero la verdad es que no lloraba de tristeza, sino de rabia por no poder mostrar honestamente su corazón a ninguna de las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida. Recordó aquella vez, tiempo atrás, en el que su madre y él compartieron por primera vez el dolor retenido por haber perdido a su padre, justo después de la muerte de Jack Connery. El nudo en la garganta que tenía por Aoko se le fue al estómago haciéndose más y más grande. "lo siento, mamá, pero estas son cosas de hombres. Papá habría sido mi mejor consejero". El vértigo lo acompañó hasta que se dejó caer a la cama de cuerpo completo, mirando al cielo y vio las cosas con más claridad. "Aoko… no se molestó por lo que pasó" Un profundo silencio arrastró sus emociones y sensaciones más adentro de su cerebro y se concentró en un punto de ilusión varios segundos más tarde: "¿Ella me devolvió el beso?". Trató de recordar cada segundo, pero tenía una niebla de deseo que bloqueaba cualquier otra sensación e impresión. Por más que intentaba acordarse de los detalles sólo aumentaban sus deseos de ir a casa de la chica y hacerle cosas que nunca antes había imaginado que podía hacer con ella, con su mejor amiga. Tantos años siendo amigos y ahora notaba que la deseaba, que besar sus labios fue lo más placentero que hasta ese momento había hecho en su vida, y que cada vez que tenía alguna aventurilla con mujeres había pensado en ella. De alguna u otra manera siempre encontraba la manera de relacionarla a su vida, y ahora sabía la razón. La quería a su lado, porque la deseaba. La había fichado desde un buen tiempo atrás, incluso él mismo había escogido ropas para ella en la presentación de navidad y tomó sus medidas en sus manos. El día que despertó y ella estaba durmiendo a su lado observó sus líneas insinuantes y su rostro encantador ¡Por Kami! Tantas veces que la vio desnuda sólo por el gusto de espiarla y ahora estaba deseando tocarla y recorrerla entera. Se sintió sofocado, se desabotonó el uniforme y trató de concentrarse en lo que realmente había pasado. Los labios de Aoko eran blandos, suaves, cálidos, delineados… (¡Por Kami, tenía tanto calor!) No. Fue él quien se entusiasmó y quiso hacerla sentir lo que él estaba sintiendo aferrándose a su cuerpo… ¡y por Kami que sintió cosas! Si huyó fue por miedo a seguir… la culpa la sintió a la cuadra siguiente. Tal vez Aoko sólo se dejó llevar por la sorpresa ¿Qué mujer podría anticiparse a que va a ser besada por su mejor amigo y cuando el tema de conversación no tenía nada que ver? Tantas veces le había gastado bromas pesadas. Esta podría ser una de aquellas. Cuando la viera nuevamente se mostraría como el bromista de siempre. Ahora debía alejarla de sus pensamientos porque sentía cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus sensaciones: sudoroso, sofocado y deseoso.

Se levantó y se sentó delante del gran espejo que tenía en su cuarto y comenzó a practicar con un mazo de cartas algunos movimientos para aplacar su deseo, pero no pudo concentrarse. Se lanzó a la cama angustiado por imaginar escenas prohibidas, hasta que más tarde se quedó dormido con el uniforme puesto y los naipes desperdigados por toda la cama, mientras hablaba dormido diciéndose "No tengo valor para verte".

A la mañana siguiente Chikage-dono dejó sus maletas al lado de la puerta. Subió hasta el cuarto de su hijo y golpeó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- Kaito, es muy tarde.- el adolescente trataba de sacarse la modorra de encima pero recordó que tenía un tema pendiente y una valentía en fuga-.

- No iré a clases hoy.- Se tapó completamente-.

- Qué idiotez me estás diciendo. ¡Levántate inmediatamente!- ordenó Kuroba dono-.

- ¡Déjame en paz!

- ¡KUROBA KAITO, SAL INMEDIATAMENTE DE TU CUARTO! O me iré sin despedirme de ti…

- ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su madre se iría tal como prometió entre bromas? Kaito apareció en lo alto de la escalera justo antes de que Chikage tomara las maletas, al notarlo corrió y trató de evitar que su madre se fuera.

- Pensé que bromeabas… - de pronto el chico dimensionó que estaría definitivamente solo- De aquí no te vas.- dijo balbuceando casi en un susurro, a pesar de lo que el mismo pensaba que era seguro para ella-.

- Tú me dijiste que me contarías hoy lo sucedido ayer y lo único que he conseguido es a un hijo ingrato al que no le importa nada más que él mismo.

- ¡me dijiste que no era seguro!

- ¿Te sucedió algo malo ayer?

- Eh… - el joven mago miró las maletas- di… discutí con Aoko-. Mintió-. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con estas maletas, mamá…

- Ya te lo dije. Iré a Estados Unidos te guste o no, y cuando vuelva te traeré noticias frescas. Voy a terminar con todo esto, Kaito. Se que me pediste algunas explicaciones, pero no te las puedo dar hasta encontrar a…

- Ya lo sé- Kaito dijo cabizbajo-. Y se también que yo mismo quise en principio que te fueras al extranjero para protegerte, pero te encargaste de hacerme ver las extensiones de la organización que mató a mi padre. Si te sucede algo allá… yo…

- No me pasará nada, hijo. Los descendientes del diablo siempre tienen buena suerte- Chikage miró las ventanas hacia un punto indefinido-. Te espero, ve a cambiarte que irás a dar la cara a la pobre de Aoko que tiene que aguantar tus bravatas ¿Quién empezó la discusión? – Kaito retrocedió por temor a delatarse- ¿Por qué esta vez te afectó tanto?- la mujer tuvo que gritarle porque él ya estaba en el segundo piso-.

- Sobre eso… te lo diré cuando lo tenga claro. Ahora… Promete que estaremos en contacto siempre- Kaito se sonrojó desviando la mirada para terminar la frase suplicando-.

- Siempre, hijo. – madre e hijo firmaron el acuerdo con una sonrisa. Los secretos en esa familia eran como una fruta, debía esperar hasta la maduración para probar su verdadero sabor-.

Esa mañana Kaito y su madre abordaron un taxi que avanzó en silencio. A una cuadra de distancia al Instituto el chico y su madre se bajaron para una despedida más íntima.

- Espero no sentirme como un huérfano, mamá.

- No estarás sólo. Volveré apenas pueda y sobre todo si me necesitas. ¡Ah! Quiero que sepas que he hablado con Konosuke-san y él me informará todo lo que hagas. Te seguiré la pista así que no me ocultes nada… Te conozco muy bien y sé cómo eres, chiquillo pervertido…

- ¡Mamá! – el chico hizo una bravata-.

- Pórtate bien con Aoko-chan. – El rostro del hijo cambió radicalmente y ella lo notó-. Le pediré que te cuide ¿Crees que habrá llegado ya?- dijo buscando con la mirada entre las jóvenes que venían llegando al instituto-.

- ¡No!... es decir… por favor… No quiero verla por ahora.

Chikage abrazó a su hijo y este acarició la cabeza de ella con ternura para luego apartarse y despedirse haciéndose una profunda reverencia mutua. Algunas compañeras de clase vieron el gesto y cuchichearon siguiendo su camino. Chikage abordó el taxi y Kaito movió sus manos en ademán de despedida mientras observaba el lento avance del taxi aquella escarchada mañana de invierno. Aún debía enfrentar otro duro momento ese día frente a Aoko.

Mientras las clases tomaban su curso normal, un hombre era trasladado desde las mazmorras de la comisaría a la cárcel por resolución de investigación. Debían quedar muy claras las circunstancias en las que actuó el sujeto. A las diez de la mañana un carro celular* circulaba por las calles de Tokio sin más escolta que una patrulla policial. El psicópata no tenía ningún familiar ni ninguna conexión que lo hiciera ver como un criminal poco manejable. Por cosa curiosa ese día había bastante más tráfico del normal y tres automovilistas lucharon por adelantar a un lento automóvil conducido por una anciana, por esto la patrulla escolta se quedó atrás. En aquel tráfico lento de pronto las puertas del carro celular se destrabaron y el psicópata saltó a la calle y se perdió entre la multitud. Tres gendarmes notaron la fuga y lo siguieron bajando de los respectivos móviles. El hombre se escabulló entre la multitud empujando a civiles que bloqueaban el paso a los policías. El sudor corría por sus sienes y trató de quitarse una gota que caía a sus ojos cuando unas fuertes manos lo sujetaron y lo arrastraron hacia un estrecho pasaje en el que estaba estacionado un furgón gris de una empresa de limpieza.

- Bienvenido a mi empresa. Queda usted contratado para realizar trabajos de limpieza.- un hombre grande de poco cabello gris anudado en una coleta, sonreía divertido mientras levantaba sus anteojos color azul-.

- ¿Quién es usted?- El psicópata quiso saber mientras el hombre de los ojos divertidos lo esposaba para luego bajar y cerrar la puerta para fumarse un habano apoyado en este, a la espera de ver a la policía pasar-.

El psicópata comenzó a gimotear para ser soltado hasta que sintió un gélido metal en su nuca.

- Tenemos el encargo de una voluptuosa chica norteamericana y no la haremos esperar-.

Volteó lenta y nerviosamente al reconocer la voz. Quiso suplicar por su vida, pero en el momento en el que cruzó los ojos con Irish recibió un disparo en la frente; certero y silencioso. Afuera Coñac vio pasar a los policías que buscaban incesantemente al prófugo. Al constatar que no sabían su paradero Coñac abrió la puerta corredera del furgón y entró, sorprendiéndose y asqueándose al pisar un hilo de sangre que comenzaba a avanzar profusamente.

- ¿Qué has hecho? Nuestra misión era llevarlo con ella. ¡No había necesidad de matarlo!

- Si la había, él me vio y se fue de lengua muy fácilmente.- Miró al sujeto de anteojos fijamente y continuó-. Ella tenía razón. Tú no tienes la sangre fría suficiente como para asesinar a alguien.- Irish apuntó su arma contra Coñac-.

- Tienen razón. Porque nunca he matado a nadie, pues cuando yo intervengo lo hago de forma limpia, como mi empresa… - Coñac desvió con un dedo el arma y se acercó al oído de Irish- No dejo rastros de nada- susurró mostrando sus dientes a manera de sonrisa para luego quitar el seguro del percutor y terminar con la munición del arma en sus manos-.

- Manipulaste las municiones… Si hubiera disparado una más… casi me… ¿En qué momento?

- No en vano soy miembro superior de esta organización… Sólo ella y yo podemos tomar decisiones en esta rama, y sabes… Desde este momento te relevo de tu función, ella y yo nos haremos cargo de ahora en adelante. Por lo demás no te preocupes, tu nueva misión será introducirte en la policía para recuperar un chip muy valioso, y ya sabes que nada de esto debe saberlo Gin ni ese equipo con el que suele andar o sino tu cabeza terminaría peor que esta. Ella te explicará los detalles - Coñac miró con desdén al occiso- ¿Cómo puedo deshacerme de este cuerpo? ¡Vaya mujer! Me deja con este lío. Tendré que hablar con ella.

Cuando Kaito entró al instituto recibió una llamada. No sabía de quien era el número por lo que contestó alegremente.

- He encontrado un archivo interesante en la base de datos.

- Haku…

- Antes que me cortes, escucha lo que voy a decir antes que me vaya a Inglaterra o te arrepentirás.

- No sé porqué podría interesarme algo que viniera de ti, idiota.

- Vale, también te extrañaré, pero debes saber que existe un folder de investigación en la CIA sobre un sujeto muy parecido al que se hace llamar Irish. Además encontré unas fotos que anoche comparé con la investigación de Connery-san… Kuroba, esto es muy oscuro.

- Ya te dije que no sé de qué estás hablando. Mejor cuídate la espalda que vas de "metomentodo". Aunque tal vez a Kid-sama le guste la idea de tenerte lejos.

- Veo que estás obsesionado.- Hakuba suspiró- Sólo yo puedo derrotarte, mantente con vida y aléjate lo más que puedas de Aoko y Akako. – Kaito bufó-. Me meteré en esto aunque no quieras. Si te mueres le harías mucho daño a Aoko ¡Adiós!

- Como quieras, estúpido detective.- colgó Kaito-.

Sin nada más, el detective volvió una temporada a Inglaterra a un poco menos de tres meses de terminar la preparatoria. Volvería, pero al hacerlo se encontraría con muchas sorpresas.

El mago avanzaba un poco nervioso cuando comenzó a ser saludado por todo el instituto, como siempre, y eso le cambió el ánimo, inconciente de que se estaba demorando más de la cuenta en llegar al salón provisorio. Pero la alegría le duró bastante poco. Estaba a punto de entrar a la sala cuando escuchó la voz de Aoko reír junto a sus compañeras de clase. Se quedó congelado frente a la puerta. El timbre sonó y varios compañeros entraron de golpe empujándolo dentro de la sala. Todos se saludaron y Kaito hizo lo mismo. El grupo dejó un pequeño espacio entre él y su mejor amiga, quien ni siquiera se levantó de su puesto. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Kaito abrió la boca para actuar según sus planes, pero las palabras no le salieron. Por unos segundos eternos, en silencio, el se sonrojó y ella esperó, pero al ver que él no le dirigía la palabra bajó la cabeza y escondió sus ojos bajo su flequillo. Esbozó una sonrisa y dirigió su rostro alegremente hacia Keiko para decirle que tenía una sorpresa que contarle y que pronto se la diría.

Kaito respiró profundo. ¿Era posible que Aoko estuviera pensando que ambos tenían una relación?

- ¡Buenos días, clase!- una voz femenina y grave entró al salón provisorio, era Koizumi Akako -.

Hombres y mujeres se fijaron en ella, mientras se abría paso entre los estudiantes que ya se enfilaban a sus asientos. Sólo uno, Kuroba Kaito, no la miró y optó por sentarse en su pupitre y concentrarse en sacar sus libros del bolso. Aoko mientras tanto siguió con la mirada a la bella chica quien no quitaba los ojos de su amigo. No podía entenderlo. Sabía por Keiko lo que había pasado entre ambos y aún así Kaito la había besado. Además él no le había hablado hasta el momento y no fue capaz de dirigirle la palabra; se sentaban al lado y su mejor amigo no le había dado siquiera una mirada desde la primera que cruzaron. Definitivamente Kaito no hacía nada más que confirmar que nuevamente le había gastado una de esas pervertidas bromas, pero… esta vez le dolió tanto… Si así había sido, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Entró el profesor Asoo y la clase lo saludó. Keiko buscó la página donde tenía la lección de la clase y se dio cuenta que tenían una entrega de trabajo esa semana y aún no tenían ni los materiales. Como siempre, esperaba realizar el trabajo junto a Aoko y Kaito aunque hubiera sido interesante trabajar junto a Hakuba-kun también, pero Aoko le había dicho esa mañana que el detective le había avisado por teléfono que volvía a Inglaterra por un tiempo indefinido, pero que seguramente volvería pronto. Keiko miró a Aoko y mientras todos escribían notó como la chica de ojos azules dirigía rápidas miradas al mago. ¿Sería su imaginación o veía rubor en sus mejillas? El raspado de la tiza hecha por el profesor Keiji Asoo y los lápices en los cuadernos eran lo único que perturbaba el profundo silencio. Trató de recordar algún indicio de algo extraño entre ellos ese día y notó que esa mañana nada perturbó el inicio de las clases, al menos nada que viniera de parte de Aoko o Kaito; esforzó su memoria y tampoco recordó si esa mañana se habían saludado como siempre; ¡No! Al contrario estaba segura que la hija del inspector Nakamori no saludó a Kaito como todos los días con esa alegre sonrisa, ni tampoco Kaito molestó a Aoko como cada vez que ella llegaba primero que él. Incluso no recordaba que ellos se hubieran hablado durante el avance de la jornada. El silencio seguía instaurado, y la chica de lentes volvió a levantar la mirada, pero lo que vio le sorprendió muchísimo. Kaito le daba rápidas miradas a Aoko mientras contestaba el cuestionario. Esta vez no era imaginación. Ella había visto claramente que Kaito estaba ruborizado. La duda se instaló en su mente. ¿Qué habría pasado entre ambos? Tal vez le había hecho caso a la nota que le dejó el día anterior. Decidió seguir observándolos durante la jornada. Minutos más tarde sonó el timbre del cambio de clase y todos guardaron sus libros de Biología. Venía la clase de Literatura.

Kaito miraba a Aoko cada vez que podía hacerlo de forma disimulada, pero Aoko no le había mirado ni una sola vez de frente, y parecía esconder su rostro apenas creía que se habían cruzado sus miradas. ¡Qué chica tan testaruda! Pensó el muchacho mientras ponía mala cara. Si seguía rehuyéndole su plan no se podría concretar y… Aoko de pronto se levantó furiosa, lo miró de frente y se afirmó en su pupitre para mirarlo cara a cara con las mejillas encendida.

- ¡¿No tienes algo que decir, Kaito?- El chico sintió como se le subieron los colores al rostro.- ¡Ya veo cómo te gusta jugar conmigo, idiota!

Keiko vio la molestia en sus ojos, pero era notorio el sonrojo de ambos. Akako replicaba sus emociones pero por situaciones distintas "Esto está muy mal. ¡Debo hacer algo!"

- Eres muy fácil de engañar, tonta. ¿Acaso te hiciste alguna ilusión?- Sonrió a pesar de que sabía que había sido cruel, pero el mismo se había clavado el puñal aún más profundo-.

- ¡ I M B É C I L !

Aoko lanzó una cachetada al chico, pero el mago la sujetó por la muñeca y la sentó en sus piernas, usando su propia inercia y dejándola perder el equilibrio la sujeto de la espalda antes que tocara suelo. Con un gesto de gentilhombre y una sonrisa conquistadora le dijo:

- Yo también la quiero mucho, estimada amiga mía, pero lo cortés no... - Esta vez la actitud habitual de Kaitou Kid frente a las mujeres le sirvió como defensa pero alguien lo interrumpió-.

- ¡EJEM!- la clase estaba absolutamente en silencio cuando escucharon carraspear a la profesora de literatura.- Si ya terminaron la escenita de Demetrio y Helena podemos continuar con "Sueño de una noche de verano".

Durante el resto de la jornada ninguno de los dos se habló y se rehuyeron constantemente. Pero Akako también notó el distanciamiento entre ambos y, como siempre, quiso aprovecharse de las circunstancias. En la hora del almuerzo secuestró a Kaito llevándolo a rastras hasta las escaleras, mientras el chico vociferaba pidiendo que lo soltara. Los compañeros rápidamente salieron a mirar. Aoko escuchó los comentarios de envidia y se asomó al pasillo para ver lo que estaba pasando. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero hervía de rabia también. Keiko, que estaba a su lado, lo noto y pensó que debía hacer algo para juntarlos nuevamente y tenía la excusa perfecta.

- El domingo me dejaste sola. Eso no es de caballeros, sabes. – la bella chica comenzó la conversación en susurros al llegar a la azotea, pues eran espiados por sus colegas varones-.

- Y tu no eres precisamente una señorita, bru-ji-ta- Kaito contestó-.

- ¿Puedes decirme qué está pasando?

- No tengo nada que decirte. Nada está pasando, y contigo mucho menos. No me gustan las mujeres obstinadas.- Kaito estaba ofuscado y se enfiló a la salida provocando que todos los mirones huyeran escaleras abajo-.

- Aoko y tú están diferentes hoy, no lo puedes negar. ¡Alto! ¡Si me dejas aquí te juro que Aoko lo lamentará!

Kaito volvió sobre sus pasos y tomó a Akako de los hombros bruscamente; mirándola amenazante y muy de cerca le dijo:

- Si tú le haces daño a Aoko, sabrás quien soy de verdad, Koizumi.-

Al bajar se encontró con Keiko y cruzaron un par de frases.

Terminada la jornada Aoko y Keiko se fueron juntas, algo que no siempre sucedía. Kaito las vio a lo lejos y decidió tomar la ruta larga a su casa. Necesitaba reflexionar, el día había sido muy agotador y además nadie lo esperaba.

- Aoko, recuerda que necesitamos los materiales para el trabajo de ciencias.- Fue parte de la conversación entre las amigas-.

- ¿Cuando debemos entregar eso? El profesor Asoo no nos recordó la fecha.

- Es para el viernes. Casi no tenemos tiempo y recuerda que hoy y mañana voy a mis clases especiales, pero mañana salgo más temprano ¿Puedes ir tú?

- De acuerdo- la chica de ojos azules suspiró-. Si no queda nada más, lo haré.

El atardecer dio paso a que las luces de las calles se encendieran. Kaito se había detenido un montón de veces para respirar profundo. Aún le parecía mentira que hubiera sido capaz de manejar la situación con Aoko, sabiendo que se había derretido por completo cuando la vio a primera hora esa mañana. Incluso cuando la sostuvo en sus piernas, tuvo ganas de besarla, a pesar de estar en clases. ¡Era un pervertido de primera! Estaba babeando por ver a Aoko con su uniforme escolar rendida en su cama "¡Para ya, Kaito! ¡Qué te está pasando!", pensó moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, negándose las ganas que tenía. Entró a su casa rápidamente y se metió a la ducha con todo y ropa. Tal vez así aplacaría en algo sus deseos adolescentes. Pero al sentir el agua caerle, más pensó en Aoko: en su rostro de niña, en sus gestos cándidos y dulces, en su noble corazón, su alegría contagiosa y carácter espontáneo. Sólo tenía la certeza de que estaba loco de ganas de tocarla, pero ¿la quería realmente o era una obsesión pasajera? Hasta el momento ella estaba muy molesta por el beso que le robó, pero tal vez las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Aoko era alguien demasiado importante para él como para perderla por una pasión fugaz. Kaito reconoció que no tenía su corazón centrado. Al salir de la ducha se cruzó la toalla a la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en el espejo "Esa chica me trae obsesionado" pensó, y salió de allí.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Kaito Kuroba!- Al chico casi se le cae el pelo del susto. Lo que sí se le cayó por los aspavientos fue la toalla-.

- ¡Q- Q- QUE HACES AQUÍ!-. dijo apuntándola.

- ¡Oh! Vaya, veo que no me has olvidado, vine a agradecer tu ayuda, pero… también veo que te has desarrollado un poquito más desde la última vez que nos vimos. – Kaito se cubrió, avergonzado-.

- ¡Te fuiste a…!

- Si, lo hice, pero volví. Tengo algo que le perteneció a mi padre y volví por él. – la mujer se acercó al chico que estaba pegado a la puerta avergonzado-. Pero decidí pasar a verte, tú sabes, para saludarte como compañero del gremio, aunque… no imaginé encontrarte hecho un hombre tan atractivo…

La mujer tomó a Kaito de la barbilla fuertemente y lo besó, sabiendo que él no podría quitar las manos de la toalla. El chico se quedó quieto y con los ojos muy abiertos. Totalmente sorprendido por la acción de la mujer, pensó que de un tiempo a esta parte le estaba sucediendo que todas las mujeres lo besaban como si él fuera un gigoló.

- Mm… ¡Pero qué sorpresa! Pensé que aún eras un chiquillo y me encuentro con que tus labios ya no son vírgenes…

- Ya basta. Esto se está volviendo una costumbre para todas ustedes y yo no estoy dispuesto a ser besuqueado como si nada… un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que he besado a otras chicas?

- Es un secreto femenino. Y me sorprendes mucho, porque no te aprovechaste de la situación a pesar de lo que estoy viendo…- Kaito sujetó la toalla avergonzado hasta su ultima célula, ocultando parte de su anatomía que sí había correspondido al beso de la mujer-.

- ¡Ruby Jones, Aléjate!-. Kaito corrió a ponerse ropa mientras la ladrona francesa se partía de la risa-.

- ¿Hay alguna razón para que no haya algo entre tú y yo?

- ¡Si la hay!- respondió Kaito desde su pieza-. ¡Eres mayor que yo!

- ¡A quien le importa la edad! Eres demasiado atractivo como para dejarte pasar. Además eres comprensivo y tierno ¿Qué mujer no te querría?

- No digas eso. – el chico salió vestido de su cuarto- Sé que estás jugando conmigo. – Kaito la miró de reojo-.

- Bueno, si. Fue divertido ver tu "varonil reacción".

- ¡Pero eso no fue por ti, fue por…!- Era cierto, el joven mago había estado pensando guarradas con Aoko cuando de pronto fue asaltado por la atractiva Ruby-. Es que yo… Siento debilidad por otra persona.

- ¿Esa chica? Es un encanto, sabes… pero yo soy mejor. – Kaito quiso negarlo, pero Ruby no lo dejó-. Bueno, pero no vine a eso. ¿No me vas a invitar algo _caliente_? El invierno japonés es bastante duro para una francesa; ya te comentaré a qué vine.

Junto a un chocolate caliente preparado por el joven mago Ruby explicó a Kaito que tenía en mente un nuevo robo. Su objetivo era recuperar la moldura del Trébol Esmeralda, y le proponía a Kid actuar juntos.

- ¿Por qué crees que me interesa?

- La última vez me dijiste que también eras un ladrón sentimental. Además sé que sólo robas joyas y que luego las desechas. Sé que buscas una joya en especial, aunque desconozco tus razones. Si robamos juntos el Trébol Esmeralda tú podrías quedarte con la joya y averiguar si es la que buscas. Por otra parte, si me ayudas, tengo una propuesta interesante para ti. – La mujer estaba sentada seductoramente sobre el sofá-.

- No necesito colaborar contigo para robar esa joya-. "Que precisamente es una del listado de mi padre" pensó el joven-.

- ¿Sabes francés? Necesitas de mí para llevarte a Francia. ¿Quieres seguir buscando la joya en otros países? Hasta el momento no has salido de aquí, aunque, según averigüé hace unos años Kid comenzó en mi país. En aquellos días… ¿Era tu padre el ladrón?

Kaito se puso de pie. Sería interesante ir a Francia a buscar la joya. Hasta el momento no había pensado en internacionalizar al ladrón, aunque la oferta de Jody Hopper le ofrecía algo similar. Por otra parte, en las "Memorias" de su padre había alusiones poco claras respecto a su inicio como ladrón en el viejo continente.

- ¿Puedo pensarlo?

- Claro que puedes – dijo Ruby poniéndose de pie-. Pero la quincena de febrero será luna llena. Aquí tienes mi tarjeta. Mándame un mail y nos juntamos a conversar. No lo olvides, ladrón de la luz de la luna. ¡Hay que romántico suena tu apodo! Qué afortunada será la chica que se quede contigo-. La morena mujer dijo esto justo antes de abrir la puerta principal-. _Adieu, chevalier voleur… non, c`est à dire_, _gentleman cambrioleur._

Ese miércoles Aoko y Kaito ni siquiera se miraron. Aoko se mostraba inquieta y a todas luces estaba nerviosa por algo. Keiko intentó sacarle algo, pero la chica insistió en que lo que tenía que contarle debía esperar, pues era una noticia que le había cambiado su forma de ver la vida, y la había recibido el día lunes, pero que debía esperar al momento adecuado para contárselo. Al salir de clases, Keiko se acercó a Kaito y luego se fue junto a Aoko, a la que informó que la acompañaría a comprar pero que la esperara en la plaza cerca de su casa. Convenido esto Aoko se enfiló con su mejor amiga, mientras Kaito volvía a quedar mirando a ambas, mientras el viento invernal de aquellos días ondeaba el cabello y el uniforme de su amiga de ojos azules. Tragó fuerte, porque sintió cómo su cuerpo estaba sintiendo por sí sólo, y bajó la mirada. De pronto sintió unas palmaditas en el hombro. Era Ono.

- ¿Mirando a tu esposa, Kaito?

- ¡Que no es nada mío!

- Pero está preciosa, Kuroba. Antes estaba más destartalada, pero desde un tiempo a esta parte se ha puesto más coqueta y se le han desarrollado un poco las curvas… - un coscorrón le cayó encima al pobre Ono al poner cara de depravado-.

- ¡No digas eso de Aoko y ni se te ocurra acercarte!

- Bueno… la verdad Akako sigue siendo una preciosidad… - Kaito lo miró de soslayo, mientras el chico se palpaba el golpe- aunque Aoko tenga esa elegancia natural y ese encanto de niña inocente- Kaito bufó delante de él, molesto-. Ya, vale. Es que todos nos hemos dado cuenta que están enojados, pero veo que aun la quieres mucho.

- ¡No molestes!- Kaito se fue en dirección a su casa, marcando furioso su paso, aunque a diez minutos recibió una llamada y cambió de dirección.

Esa idiota de Keiko le había cambiado el lugar donde se juntarían. No entendía porqué era necesario que precisamente él fuera a ayudarle con las compras de materiales. ¿Por qué no había ido con Aoko? Bueno, la chica de coletas se lo pido con tanto interés, esgrimiendo razones muy válidas como el peso de ciertas cosillas. Pero no fue sino hasta que Keiko juntó sus manitos en actitud de rezo y apoyó sus deditos en la punta de su nariz junto con cerrar un ojito, en actitud de coquetería, cuando Kaito se rindió. Jamás podría negarse a ayudar a una mujer. Un momento… se había ido con Aoko en dirección a su casa…

Justo en aquel momento llegó a una esquina. Desde allí pudo entender lo que Keiko había hecho. Aoko estaba sentada en un columpio de la plaza, tarareando un tema de su grupo musical favorito mientras pasaba la vista sobre una hoja que tenía en las manos. El cálido atardecer que ese invierno les estaba regalando cubrió de naranjo el horizonte mientras Kaito hacía acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr a abrasar a la chica, pero sus emociones le jugaban en contra. Sintió como su pulso se aceleró solo en pensar que estaría a solas nuevamente con Aoko y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Tenía que explicarle lo inexplicable y no sabía qué decirle. Avanzó al principio lentamente, pero luego inclinó su rostro para caminar a pasos rápidos, casi corriendo. La chica estaba distraída cuando de pronto vio un par de zapatos negros junto a ella. Levantó la vista y se encontró a Kaito frente a ella incapaz de mirarla; notó cómo el chico apretó los puños y cerró los ojos. A Aoko se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero nada se comparó con lo que sintió en su estómago, un bulto rígido que le provocó escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Se sintió expectante pero se llenó de miedo, como si supiera que su amistad estaba en juego esta vez.

- A… Aoko…

No quería dejar que Kaito siguiera adelante. Se puso de pie y tomó las manos del joven mago.

- Kaito... – Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimitas- No.

El chico abrió sus ojos y la miró. Desde su estatura Aoko se veía aún más pequeña y con aquellos ojos chispones y una ligera insinuación de su menudo cuerpo debajo de su uniforme Kaito quedó sin aliento. "¿Le había dicho _no_?"

- No tienes que decir nada. No quiero saber nada. Somos amigos y estoy segura que estuviste preocupado. Si esa era la única forma de callarme hasta puedo entenderlo pero, por favor… No vuelvas a jugar conmigo.

Kaito le levantó la barbilla y dudó entre lo que quería y lo que debía.

- A…

En ese momento unos niños llegaron corriendo chutando su pelota y unas palomas se asustaron, volando en bandada hacia algún lugar del cielo. Ambos miraron las aves en el cielo y esperaron mirando hacia cualquier lado, avergonzados. De pronto uno de los chicos mandó de una patada su pelota contra las ramas de un árbol reventándose. Los tres niños comenzaron a llorar y el mago no dudó en acercarse a ellos.

- ¡Chicos tranquilos!

- ¡Queremos nuestra pelota!

- Ah… Ejé… bueno… miren lo que tengo aquí.- El mago, acuclillado, sacó de su bolsillo la pistola de cartas y de ella sacó el as de diamante, el que entregó a uno de los chicos-.

- Pero con esto no podemos jugar.- protestó uno de los niños-.

- ¿Estás seguro? Aprieta el diamante y verás.

Los niños, indecisos, decidieron en conjunto apretar el diamante incrédulos, cuando de pronto el naipe comenzó a liberar humo y se infló. Asustados los niños soltaron la carta y Kaito comenzó a botar la nueva pelota para los chicos, quienes asombrados preguntaron cómo lo había hecho pero el mago adolescente respondió como siempre lo hacía: "Un mago nunca rebela sus secretos". Los niños tomaron la pelota y se despidieron apodando a Kaito como el gran mago, al ver a Aoko acercarse tras él. El joven siguió con la mirada a los niños cuando de pronto sintió a su amiga tomar el lanza-cartas.

- Mm… es muy parecida a las armas de verdad. Supongo que funciona igual. – Aoko apuntó hacia unos árboles y disparó dejando una línea marcada en el tronco-.

- ¡No hagas eso, Aoko, es peligroso!

- Nos han enseñado en el pre-policial. Sé como asegurarla.- Volvió a apuntar y disparar hacia el mismo tronco dejando una nueva marca justo a un lado de la anterior, casi unida por un vértice-.

- Eres muy buena- Kaito quedó asombrado con la puntería y firmeza de pulso de Aoko-.

- Sabes… Kid tiene una igual a estas. – Aoko terminó de casi hacer una "A" con las cartas y Kaito comenzó a sudar frío por el rumbo de la conversación-. Deben ser populares entre los magos ¿Me puedes llevar a donde la venden? Necesito seguir practicando mi puntería.

Kaito se vio en aprietos. En ninguna parte la vendían, pues era un arma modificada que su padre había hecho mucho tiempo atrás.

- Bueno, cuando quieras, pero ahora sospecho que Keiko nos ha hecho una encerrona y pretende que vayamos a comprar juntos. ¿Vamos?

- Aquí tengo la lista. Vámonos. – Aoko sonrió liberada de la congoja que la había asaltado antes. Ellos seguían siendo amigos-.

Estaban abandonando el pequeño parque cuando la figura de un hombre muy sospechoso que leía el diario le llamó la atención. Vestía gabardina, usaba anteojos oscuros y era igual al hombre que había seguido a Aoko durante Navidad. ¿Sería coincidencia?

Llegaron al sector céntrico de Shibuya cuando las luces de neón alumbraban en gloria y majestad, allí encontrarían algunas cosas que no era posible encontrar en otras partes. Durante la caminata Kaito se quedó embobado mirando la vitrina de una automotora. Una preciosidad de dos ruedas lucía brillos metalizados de color azul en algunos sectores mientras que otros mostraban tonos más opacos. Sus dos ruedas… De pronto notó el reflejo de una enorme pantalla sobre el vidrio de la vitrina que observaba. Un rostro le llamó la atención, pero cuando volteó la publicidad ya había terminado y estaban dando una noticia que de verdad lo asustó.

- ¡Kaito, no te demores!-

Aoko volteó para llamar a Kaito, y este miró al frente para llamar su atención a la noticia, pero nuevamente se encontró con el hombre de gabardina caminando cerca. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Lo habría enviado Irish? Se acercó a ella cuando notó que apuntaba hacia la pantalla. El psicópata había escapado y no aparecía. ¿Sería el de la gabardina el psicópata?

- Esto… es terrible.

- No te preocupes. Lo atraparán.- Kaito acarició la mejilla de Aoko-. Y se lo prometí a tu padre… te pro…

- Puedo defenderme sola, Kaito, y te lo demostré. Lo que me preocupa son las personas que tengo alrededor.

El chico vio lo que no tenía a la vista. Si quería proteger a Aoko la mentira seguía siendo el único escudo posible. Mantenerla ignorante de lo sucedido era la única forma de dejarla a un lado y si a futuro estaba crucificando su imagen frente a ella, era preferible.

- No te dejaremos sola, Aoko. Pero sí que es peligroso que nos mostremos muy seguido juntos. Ahora vayamos a comprar y volvamos pronto.

Al convencer a su amiga, el joven mago buscó con la mirada al sujeto de la gabardina. Para su desgracia lo vio en la esquina, tal vez esperando a que pasaran. Sin duda estaba mirando a Aoko justo antes de que se siguieran su camino. Kaito tenía dos alternativas; o seguían esquivando al individuo, aunque estaba seguro que tarde o temprano acabarían frente a él, o lo increpaba en el mismo instante. Como fuera, parecía que era mejor usar la sorpresa a su favor por lo que tomó a Aoko del brazo y la hizo cruzar corriendo a la vereda del frente a media cuadra. Al llegar a la esquina volteó intempestivamente y cogió de la solapa al personaje empujándolo hacia un pasaje de vitrinas cerradas. Aoko, asustada los siguió.

- ¡¿Qué tienes con Aoko? ¡¿QUIÉN ERES?

Al hombre se le cayeron los anteojos y se excusó pidiendo perdón con expresiones muy delicadas, pero Kaito no quería soltarlo. Ahora sabía que no era el psicópata, pero entonces…

- ¡Viktor! ¡Kaito, suéltalo!

- ¿Conoces a este tipo?

- Señorita Nakamori, por favor.

- ¡Si, suéltalo! ¡AHORA!

Libre de las manos del chico, pero con este entre la adolescente y él, el individuo comenzó a hacer gestos extraños alrededor de la chica para disgusto de Kaito, quien se atravesaba una y otra vez para evitar que se le acercara.

- Tal vez por aquí, podría ser otra por acá.

- Viktor, Kaito dice que nos has estado siguiendo ¿Es cierto?

- Señorita Nakamori, siento tanto haberlo hecho así, pero necesitaba saber si tenía lo necesario, y sí que lo tiene. Tal vez si retocamos aquí y allá.

- ¡Ya basta! Aoko ¿Quieres explicarme quién es este patán?- Kaito estaba realmente molesto-.

- Perdón, pero yo no soy ningún patán. Me sorprende que no me conozcas, aunque eso se ve por la forma descuidada de llevar tu ropa, aunque sea de buena factura. Aquí no se ve nada, salgamos a la calle que está más iluminada. Mi tarjeta: Soy Iván Viktor – extendió su tarjeta al adolescente-. Fotógrafo profesional.

El chico leyó la tarjeta y levantó la vista al frente para ver a Aoko justo cuando a lo lejos pudo ver completo el anuncio publicitario que antes le había llamado la atención. Era la mismísima Aoko quien salía allí, fotografiada con un hermoso traje de novia y completamente cambiada por un peinado de fantasía maravilloso. Tal como la fotografía que había visto en el autobús días antes.

No podía cerrar la boca de la impresión, mientras Viktor atosigaba a la pobre Aoko alisándole algunas mechas, levantándole el cabello o mirándola muy de cerca, mientras repetía frases como "Eres fabulosa cuando expresas tus emociones" "Eres un ángel" "te maquillaremos poco pero te haremos un cambio en el pelo". Kaito reaccionó sólo cuando Viktor quiso mirar las piernas de Aoko y le levantó al falda.

- ¿Qué haces?- El joven mago lo miró amenazante-.

- Contigo no hablaré. Señorita Nakamori ¿me permite decirle Aoko-chan?

- Claro Viktor, pero ¿Por qué nos has seguido? ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Aoko me puedes explicar qué haces en la pantalla? – preguntó Kaito volteando de los hombros a Aoko quien recién notó su fotografía.

- Oh…

El rostro de Aoko pasó del blanco al rojo en un santiamén, para luego volverse morado junto con una expresión de pocos amigos.

- ¡Me dijiste que sólo sería para completar tu carpeta, Viktor!- Kaito comenzó a seguir el pin pong de la conversación demasiado sorprendido como para intervenir-.

- ¡Y así fue! Pero mi cliente vio por casualidad tus fotografías y quiso utilizarlas desde el mismo archivo, tal cuál. Perdónanos. No pudimos decirle que no. Nos sacaste de un gran aprieto.

- ¡Pero yo sólo autoricé las fotos y no eso! ¡Me dejas en vergüenza!

- ¡POR FAVOR, SEÑORITA AOKO! No diga eso… ¡La necesitamos nuevamente! Si usted supiera lo que es capaz de hacer.

- Yo no quiero esto, ni mucho menos quiero volver a verte, mentiroso. ¡Vámonos de aquí, Kaito!

Aoko arrastró al joven mago por la calle furiosa, seguidos por el fotógrafo que clamaba una oportunidad. El gentío se hacía a un lado dificultosamente cuando ellos pasaban por lo que su avance para escapar del artista visual se hacía fatigoso. Pero la gente quedaba atónita al ver a un fino hombrecito rogándole a una chica por ayuda. A los pocos minutos y precisamente frente al gran monitor el anunció se volvió a repetir para sorpresa de Kaito, quien se detuvo de seguir a Aoko y de una manga la sujetó a ella.

- Te ves hermosa… Aoko.

- Yo no soy así, Kaito, y lo sabes.

- No sé cuando ni donde sucedió esto, pero… deberías intentarlo. – Aoko cambió de expresión al ver sonreír a su mejor amigo mientras Viktor se acercó jadeante-. Tal vez tu destino no es ser policía.- Era algo que Kaito agradeció profundamente al destino pues lo que menos quería era que Aoko fuera detective o algo similar-.

- Señorita Aoko. La necesitamos ¡por favor!

- … Cuándo… ¿Cuándo y dónde, Viktor?- Aoko no miraba a ninguno de los dos, pero sus ojos brillaron para sí misma-.

- Pasaré por usted en la boutique en la que nos conocimos, mañana como a las cinco y media. – el fotógrafo estaba radiante de alegría-. No haga nada especial, sólo preséntese y tenga presente que sólo será para fotografías.

- Ahí estaré. Kaito… debo volver a hacer la cena… encárgate de todo, por favor. - Aoko corrió dejando a los dos varones plantados en su puesto sorprendidos por la reacción de la chica.

- Esto sí que es una sorpresa. – Concluyó el mago- Adiós, Viktor. ¡Y mucho cuidado con que vuelvas a levantarle la falda a Aoko!

- Kaito corrió detrás de Aoko para vigilarla. El psicópata podía nadar tras ella. Nadie sabía en ese momento, ni lo sabrían, que ese criminal ya no existía en este mundo

Al otro día Kaito se despertó muy temprano. Su casa se sentía silenciosa si su madre no estaba en la cocina preparando algunas exquisitez para el desayuno; la extrañaría muchísimo. Aprovechó ese tiempo para prepararse y llegar más temprano a casa de Aoko, menos que nunca podía dejar de vigilarla. Como llegó temprano, decidió hacerle una broma y se coló a su habitación y se escondió allí cuando la chica se estaba dando una ducha. Se tuvo que tapar la boca y la nariz cuando vio tan nítidamente cómo se ajustaba su ropa interior; se arrepintió de haber estado allí, porque las cosas entre ellos estaban cambiando y él ya casi no podía reprimir las ganas de estar con Aoko. Pero había conseguido lo que quería, ahora faltaba la segunda parte.

Cuando pudo salió para golpear a la puerta principal. El inspector Nakamori le saludó afablemente, agradeciéndole que pasara por su hija, dado los últimos acontecimientos. Kaito se preguntó si Aoko le había dicho a su padre lo de las fotografías. No quiso ser descortés y no tocó el tema. Al llegar a la escuela, Keiko sonrió a ambos y los abrazó.

- ¡Qué bueno que ya están juntos de nuevo!

- ¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO! – los chicos mostraron sus dientes furiosos a la chica de coletas, pero el grupo completo comenzó a tararear el típico tema musical de matrimonios-.

- ¡QUE NO SOMOS PAREJA!- gritaron ambos separándose-.

- ¡Keiko, te iba a contar algo pero ahora no lo haré!- Aoko quiso poner otro tema en el tapete, pero tarde se dio cuenta que de verdad no quería tocar el tema de las fotografías.

Mientras ellas conversaban, algunos compañeros se acercaron a Kaito y compartieron las noticias sobre el escape del psicópata, pero pronto las clases comenzaron y el tema quedó en el aire. Al almuerzo Kaito se acercó a Aoko y le entregó una rosa.

- ¿Es blanca, Kaito?. Siempre fueron rojas… ¿Qué estás planeando?- Aoko lo miró recelosa. La verdad Kaito de alguna manera quería hacer notar a la chica que las cosas habían cambiado, pero ella se negó la tarde anterior. Tal vez así era mejor-.

- Es que esta vez hacen juego.

- ¿Juego?

- Con tu ropa interior… - Aoko enfureció y tomó la escoba, persiguiéndolo-.

- Eres un… pervertido…

- Aoko es solo una bromita… no lo hagas. No puedo tener problemas de nuevo.

- Eso debiste pensarlo antes de hacerlo. ¡Vuelve aquí!

Era la pelea de siempre. Aoko lo persiguió por los pasillos alcanzándolo justo frente a la sala de profesores. Allí le dio un escobazo frente a todos los docentes, los cuáles, luego de una gotita de sudor colectiva, deciden seguir tomándose el café e ignorarlos (por el bien de Kaito que ha quedado machucado en el suelo) Todo el curso estaba convencido… Habían vuelto a ser los de siempre. Al final de la clase reciben las dos noticias: 1) la entrega del trabajo de biología se corría porque… 2) Ya podrían volver a su antigua sala. Todos tomaron lo necesario para instalarse nuevamente y en ese momento Aoko le preguntó a Kaito:

- ¿Crees que debo ir?

- Si te refieres a la invitación de Viktor, creo que sí. Ya te dije que no quiero verte como policía ¡Pobre de mí!- _cuanta _razón tenía-.

- Sabes… aún dudaba sobre esto, pero he decidido intentarlo y conocer este mundillo primero antes de tomar una decisión sobre mi futuro. No pierdo nada ¿Cierto?

- Sólo quiero que me prometas que no dejarás que ese tal Viktor te ponga las manos en las piernas.- Kaito lo dijo muy en serio-.

- ¿Con qué autoridad me dices eso? Aún no olvido que nuevamente viste mi ropa interior.

- Pues porque yo… - Kaito se detuvo justo a tiempo- porque yo estoy encargado de velar por tu seguridad. ¡Ese tal Viktor podría ser el psicópata disfrazado!

- Eres un idiota…

- Como sea… te acompañaré. No confió en ese supuesto fotógrafo- No quería confesarse a sí mismo que le daba celos que otro hombre se acercara a Aoko, por muy gay que se mostrara-

Ambos entraron a la boutique acordada, pero Aoko olvidó decirle a Kaito que estaría llena de ropa interior femenina. Cuando llegaron, todas la mujeres, algunas maduras otras no tanto, voltearon a mirarlo, y de tener las manos en los bolsillos, pasó a saludar avergonzado mientras retrocedía despidiéndose. De pronto Aoko se acercó a él y le mostró el conjunto de peces bordados que había visto unas semanas antes. Kaito huyó despavorido haciendo aspavientos con sus brazos y Aoko sonrió triunfal pensando en que se había vengado. Al bajar, el joven mago chocó con Viktor que vestía delicadamente.

En el mismo local entraron por un pasillo que daba a pequeños espacios donde varias mujeres se dedicaban a coser, y luego un par de puertas daban a unas habitaciones en donde un murmullo se hacía notar. Siguieron avanzando cuando los chicos notaron que al fondo había una sala más amplia e iluminada. Viktor les pidió esperar afuera y entró a ese salón. De una de las puertas salieron tres muchachas mayores que ellos, pero jóvenes aún. Kaito las miró con cara de libidinoso y una sonrisa muy amplia, a lo que Aoko, molesta, le respondió con un codazo. A pesar del dolor el chico se despidió de ellas sonriendo.

Viktor salió y pidió a la chica que entrara al camerino, que era el cuarto desde el que salieron las mujeres, y sugirió a Kaito que entrara y se sentara porque la sesión podía ser larga. Aoko se levantó y miró a Kaito con inseguridad. El chico pensó en lo linda que se veía en el anunció y sonrió para infundirle ánimo. Sólo cuando ella despareció tras la puerta Kaito se levantó. Al pasar por su lado, Viktor le detuvo.

- Dos cosas, jovencito. Primero: No puedes intervenir en la sesión, y segundo… ¡Eres muy guapo¡ ¿Quieres hacer una sesión de fotos para mí?- El hombre estiró su cara dejando en evidencia que quería toquetear al joven mago, pero Kaito huyó sentándose muy pronto en una silla que encontró dentro del estudio.

La vio entrar veinte minutos más tarde con un vestido de novia que era una maravilla. Cubierto con detalles de organza en tono anaranjado y con pecho redondeado dejando ver sus hombros. Le quedaba perfecto. Se fijó en su rostro, y este casi no tenía cambios, sólo unos toques de maquillaje que la hacían ver un poco mayor y que resaltaba sus rasgos más angelicales. Su pelo caía suelto pero terminado en pequeños bucles y coronado con pequeñas rositas anaranjadas. Se quedó sin aliento pensando en lo hermosa que se vería si fuera su novia ¡Un momento! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Ella se ubicó frente a las luces pero se encegueció. Viktor le pidió que mirara hacia la oscuridad para que no achicara los ojos y comenzó la sesión. Al principio el fotógrafo le exigió posar de tal o cuál manera, pero no lograba dar con lo que quería. De pronto los ojos de la chica se acostumbraron a la oscuridad detrás de las luces y distinguió a Kaito sentado, mirándola embobado. Imaginó lo lindo que sería si ese vestido fuera suyo y el novio fuera él… le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a imaginarse libremente: avanzando junto a su padre por un largo pasillo de una iglesia cristiana, frente a un cura, recibiendo arroz de parte de sus amigos y mirando a Kaito a los ojos a punto de ser besada. De pronto Viktor se acercó y le levantó la barbilla.

- Gracias. Ahora necesito otros dos más. Ve a cambarte, pequeña. – "¿Cuándo se había terminado la sesión de fotografías de aquel vestido?" se preguntó-.

Y Kaito… el pobre sólo podía imaginar la segunda parte de aquella linda boda. Solos en una habitación… acariciando sus hombros y su cuello, para luego quitar el maravilloso traje y quedarse con la mejor vista… Aoko en lencería… Se dio cuenta que estaba casi babeando, por lo que se revolvió en su asiento y comenzó a distraerse mirando los artefactos dispuestos allí. Tal vez algo podría aprender de todo eso.

Aoko volvió a entrar dos veces. Con un vestido de corte recto, totalmente blanco, y con doble tela en el pecho. El segundo era un vestido de novia al estilo japonés, con tocado. ¿Quién iba a pensar que algo tan pueril iba a ser tan estimulante para ambos? Ella con sus románticos sueños y él… caballerosamente quitaba de su cabeza ideas que no nacía de su cerebro precisamente.

Finalmente Viktor explicó a la chica que necesitaba hacer una prueba de fotografía, sólo para cumplir con lo mínimo de una carpeta. Le habló al oído algo que a Kaito le supo mal, porque su mejor amiga se tapó la cara. Luego de un breve momento en silencio, ella miró a su mejor amigo y le sonrió maliciosamente, para luego decirle a Viktor un _sí_ lleno de convicción.

Después de unos minutos el chico decidió salir a buscar un vaso de agua, el dispensador estaba justo en el pasillo al lado de un asiento contiguo al camerino de los chicos. Voces de tres personas que no había notado antes llamaron su atención:

- ¿Has visto a la nueva?

- No, pero dicen que es sólo una niña.

- No. Es mayor de edad, pero es como si no lo fuera… Se ve tan infantil. Hubieras vieras cómo Viktor la alabó desde el primer día. Dijo que tiene un talento natural.

- La mayoría de nosotros nos hemos esforzado, a las chicas no les sentará bien tener a esta nueva tan afortunada.

- Pero yo seré feliz… La he visto y es una preciosidad angelical.

- ¿Quieres ligar con ella como siempre?

- Tú sabes… nada de relaciones, sólo algo pasajero.

- Ella se ve seria. Estoy seguro que alguien como tú no será aceptado.

- ¿Y tú sí? ¡Apostemos! Estoy seguro que es de esas chicas que caen fácilmente. – Kaito comenzó a sentirse bastante molesto-. 10 mil yenes a quien la seduzca primero.

- ¿Quién se la llevará a la cama primero?

Kaito se levantó furioso. Quería romperles la cara a los hombres que estaban dentro del camerino, pero Viktor estaba mucho más a mano. Avanzó con paso firme, listo para decirle que se llevaba a Aoko de ese lugar tan siniestro, cuando escuchó pasos detrás de él. Aoko entró al estudio con una bata puesta. Viktor tomó su cámara y pidió a la chica que se la quitara y se recostara en el sillón tipo chaise- longe estilo clásico que habían dispuesto sus ayudantes. La joven buscó con la vista a Kaito y cuando lo encontró miró hacia abajo. Cuando tiró de la cinta que cerraba su bata, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Viktor notó de inmediato el cambio de colores en el rostro de la chica. Su nueva modelo tenía un candor exquisito y hasta elegante, lejos de las curvas y voluptuosidades de las demás modelos, además del encanto, la delicadeza y la inocencia de su edad.

La vio con una ropa interior de aquellas, y tuvo que sostenerse a la silla más próxima que encontró. Con la bata a medio quitar no era posible verla completamente. Ella se sentó en el chaise-longe y lo buscó en la oscuridad, mientras Kaito temblaba como una gelatina, y, tal como hizo en la mañana, tuvo que cubrirse la boca y la nariz. Al hacer el gesto vio de reojo que aparecían los modelos de aquella conversación y todas sus emociones se transformaron en unos celos horrendos. Jamás se había dejado arrastrar por una emoción como esa, pero ver a esos ridículos modeluchos sonreír ante una victoria anticipada le crispó los nervios y lo sacó de sus casillas.

- ¡ES SUFICIENTE! ¡AOKO, PONTE ROPA! ¡NOS VAMOS!

La sacó de la sala a tirones y la metió dentro del camerino de las chicas, cerrando la puerta con violencia. Cuando vio a los modeluchos reírse de su ofuscación se llenó de ira y se lanzó sobre uno de ellos para golpearle el rostro y que quedara con machucones para toda su vida, pero los demás hombres lo detuvieron. Todo el personal de la agencia se asomó al pasillo a ver el espectáculo de Kuroba Kaito hacía, muerto de celos. Cuando lograron dominarlo Viktor se acercó a él y le enrostró que los modelos trabajan con su cuerpo y que si el los lastimaba tendría que levantarle alguna demanda. En ese preciso momento Aoko salió del camerino nuevamente vestida con su uniforme y bastante enojada con Kaito.

- ¡Qué te pasa, Kaito!

- ¡No voy a dejar que vuelvas aquí!

- ¡Me parece que tú mismo me alentaste a venir!

- ¡Y ME ARREPIENTO! ¡No volverás a pisar este lugar! Yo me voy a encargar de eso.

- ¿Por qué haces esto, Kaito? ¡Tú no puedes prohibirme nada!

- Estos sujetos… se quieren aprovechar de ti y no lo voy a permitir.- Aoko miró a todos y se sintió avergonzada. Había hecho el ridículo con todo eso-.

- Se acabó. Me voy a casa. No estoy dispuesta a soportar las groserías de nadie. ¡Menos de ti, Kuroba Kaito!

- ¡Espérame, Aoko! ¿A dónde vas?- La chica salió como alma que lleva el diablo-

- Nunca pensé que creyeras que yo puedo caer así de bajo. ¡Se supone que eres mi amigo!- espetó mientras salía al sector de la boutique-. ¡Jamás! Óyeme ¡JAMÁS DEJARÍA QUE ME TOCARA ALGUIEN QUE YO NO QUISIERA! – vociferó desde la escalera y bajó corriendo los escalones seguida por Kaito-

Apenas tocó la vereda de la calle la chica hizo parar un taxi y se subió. Kaito la vio irse e inmediatamente buscó con la mirada otro taxi para seguirla. Ella tenía razón. La había ofendido incluso más que esos hombres que no la conocían ni una pizca de lo que él sí sabía, sin embargo ella podía ser tan tozuda que era capaz de seguir en eso con tal de darle la pelea.

Aoko vio a Kaito bajarse del taxi y abrió rápidamente la puerta. En su ofuscación dejó caer las llaves y antes que pudiera abrir del todo Kaito la alcanzó. Tomándola del brazo bruscamente la alzó hasta que ella quedó a su altura frente a él. Se miraron mientras Kaito recuperaba el aliento, pero Aoko no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo. Se desligó de las manos de Kaito y entró, cerrando la puerta violentamente, pero Kaito logró detenerla y entrar a la casa de los Nakamori.

- ¡Qué quieres ahora, Kaito!

- Ya te lo dije. No quiero que sigas haciendo eso, y quiero que me lo prometas.

- ¿Viniste hasta aquí, solo para eso? Eres… eres…

- ¡No quiero que nadie te vea de esa manera!

- ¡Es un trabajo tan honrado como cualquiera! ¡¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

Kaito estaba enfurecido. Allí en el descansillo, sin haberse siquiera sacado los zapatos, el chico encerró a Aoko contra el muro con su propio cuerpo.

- Porque… - el joven tembló y bajó los ojos avergonzado.

- Kai… - la chica se sonrojó al recordar aquel martes-.

La tenía a su alcance, sus labios entreabiertos y temblorosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y nadie que los observara, y Kaito se dejó llevar. Acercó su rostro al de ella lentamente sintiendo sus respiraciones agitadas, mientras Aoko tímidamente cerraba sus ojos, sus labios y su cuerpo completo temblaban como gelatina. Él la besó tiernamente. Fue sólo un beso, pero ambos vibraron.

- ¿Por qué, Kaito?- Aoko preguntó en un hilo de voz sin abrir los ojos-.

Él, que sí la miraba en ese momento, se derritió con la candidez de su pregunta. La enlazó con uno de sus brazos acercándola a sí mismo y con su otra mano levantó el mentón de la chica para luego volver a besarla dulcemente. Aoko esta vez quiso resistirse, pero Kaito no la soltó, asiéndola aún más firme contra él y haciendo más intenso su beso. Aoko se quejó, tratando de deshacerse del apasionado abrazo del mago pero su, hasta entonces, mejor amigo no tenía planes de soltarla. En el forcejeo Aoko dio un paso hacia atrás y se tropezó con el desnivel del descansillo cayendo ambos al suelo. Ella trató de levantarse rápidamente pero Kaito no aflojó el fuerte abrazo y continuó besándola cada vez más apremiante, buscando la respuesta de la chica. Aoko jamás imaginó que Kaito pudiera actuar de esa manera; estaba asustada pero también emocionada por lo que estaba sucediéndole. Imaginó muchas veces que Kaito se le declaraba, anheló muchas noches sus besos, pero nunca dimensionó la magia y la electricidad que sus besos reales le estaban provocando. Sin haberse dado cuenta, ella correspondió los besos del chico con tanto o más ímpetu, alocadamente, lanzándose hacia algo que no sabía hacer, y sin embargo Kaito sabía conducir sus propios labios hacia el punto exacto en el que ella sentía que se derretían los suyos.

Por la cabeza de Kaito volaban miles de ideas, pero ninguna podía tomar forma. En su piel cada uno de sus poros parecía cobrar vida, mientras que cada pelillo de su cuerpo se erizaba. Deseó haber hecho eso mucho antes. Aoko se había rendido, lejos de pelear por soltarse, ella le devolvía sus besos. Ahora podía usar sus manos para acariciar su rostro y su cuello. Sintió una de las manos de la chica acariciando su cabeza. Cabello tras cabello fueron soltándose de los dedos de Aoko, mientras Kaito disfrutaba jugueteando con los dedos de la mano libre de la chica, entregada en el suelo. El no podía saber si lo que lo excitaba más eran esos labios suaves, el sonido de su respiración agitada, su aroma, o los suaves quejidos de la chica reclamando con ansiedad el oxigeno que le faltaba. ¡Sólo eran besos! No podía explicarse porqué ella le producía tanta electricidad sólo con sus labios. Se detuvo y recuperó el aire a escasos milímetros de su boca. Ambos se miraron y notaron que sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

- ¿Por esto, Kaito?… ¿No puedo modelar porque te pone celoso?

- No estoy celoso.

- ¿Y entonces que significa este beso?

- ¡Como quieres que me ponga si te pones a desfilar con esa ropa tan sexy! Mi imaginación vuela… y que no… soy… de fierro. – perdió su mirada en los labios de ella e intentó besarla nuevamente-.

- Kaito, no eludas la respuesta ¿Qué significa esto?- _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ se preguntó el joven mago y se detuvo-.

- Lo siento, Aoko. Desde el momento que te besé por primera vez todo cambió entre nosotros. Yo ya no puedo estar a tu lado siendo solo tu amigo. Lo mejor es que dejemos de vernos, porque tú y yo ya no somos amigos. Perdón.

Se separó de ella y se sentó para levantarse, pero Aoko lo abrazó sorpresivamente desde atrás.

- No me dejes, no me dejes sola, Kaito. – volteó y la miró a los ojos atentamente-.

"No lo hagas, Kaito. Si la besas de nuevo no hay vuelta atrás. ¡Detente!", pensó, pero su corazón fue más fuerte que su razón y ganó la batalla por el dominio de su cuerpo. ¡No lo hagas, no lo hagas! ¡No seas estúpido! ¡No! Pero sus labios solo respondieron a los de ella. "Estoy jodido. Esta chica me tiene embrujado de lujuria" pensó a punto de echarse a reír. Continuaron besándose en aquel descansillo aquel jueves por la noche. Las manos del chico ya no se conformaron con acariciar sus manos o su cuello. Así como aquel martes por la noche se sintió libre de sentir emociones retenidas, pero a la vez agobiado de pasión, quiso sentirse libre de explorar el cuerpo de su mejor amiga. La sujetó de la cadera fuertemente, y cuando logró controlar su propio temblor, se sintió listo para levantarle la falda del uniforme escolar.

El sonido de un juego de llaves los despertó de aquella ensoñación. Se sentaron rápidamente y Aoko escuchó la voz de su padre tararear alegremente una canción mientras que intentaba abrir la puerta. Aoko corrió a prender las luces de la casa y Kaito se sacó los zapatos y corrió a la cocina a "preparar un té" El inspector notó que la puerta no estaba con llave y que justo se habían prendido las luces. Abrió llamando a su hija y Aoko apareció en el descansillo, fresca como una lechuga y sonriente a más no poder.

- ¡Papá! ¡Qué sorpresa!

- No veo porqué debe ser una sorpresa, Aoko…

- ¡Es que acabamos de llegar también!- Nakamori-san se lanzó al sofá a descansar-.

- ¿Acaba-mos? Hay alguien más. – Ginzo levantó una ceja en señal de reprobación-.

- ¡Inspector!-. Kaito apareció en la puerta de la cocina con el delantal puesto y unas tazas de té sobre una bandeja-. Llegamos un poco tarde y pensamos en preparar la cena, ya que mamá no está en casa no tengo a nadie con quien compartir la merienda.- Kaito puso la cara más triste que pudo considerando la situación-.

- ¡Ah! Es cierto… Kuroba-dono me lo dijo por teléfono. – El inspector meditó unos segundos mirando al techo-. Kaito-kun, quédate a cenar todas las noches ¿De acuerdo?

- Je… Arigatou, Nakamori-san.- que invitación más conveniente se dijo a sí mismo el joven mago-.

- Me dijiste que recién habían llegado, Kaito ¿Por qué tan tarde? ¿De donde vienen?- Nakamori encendió el televisor y se puso a buscar cualquier cosa que le pareciera interesante mientras el chico dejaba el juego de té en una mesita-.

- Ah… eh… - Kaito miró a Aoko y esta le rogó con los ojos- Es que necesitábamos materiales para un trabajo de biología y…

- ¡QUÉ ES ESO!- el grito de Ginzo Nakamori se oyó hasta en Chile justo cuando devolvía los canales-

El hombre se levantó del sofá y miró fijamente el anuncio que estaba apareciendo en la televisión. Mostraban fugaz pero repetidas veces la fotografía de Aoko metida en un traje de novia.

Los muchachos se miraron y vieron cómo Nakamori se fue enfureciendo más y más. Contrariamente a lo que mostraban sus puños, Ginzo preguntó tranquilo:

- Eres tú ¿cierto Aoko?

Su hija se tomó unos segundos para contestar de forma afirmativa. Kaito estaba realmente asustado, pues Nakamori-san se había acercado a su hija irradiando furia. En una fracción de segundos Kaito se interpuso entre Aoko y una bofetada de su padre, siendo lanzado al piso.

- ¡Kaito!- La chica quiso ayudarle a levantarse, y desde el suelo increpó a su padre.- ¡¿Porqué lo hiciste?

- ¡Él tuvo la culpa! La que necesitaba recibir la cachetada eras tú ¡NO QUIERO A MI HIJA METIDA EN ESA…!

- Déjame explicarte… - rogó Aoko-.

- Lo siento, inspector… Es mi culpa… Yo la alenté a que lo hiciera- Kaito quiso intervenir a favor de Aoko-.

- Tú… - El inspector estuvo a punto de sujetar a Kaito del cuello-.

- ¡Creo que soy lo suficientemente mayor como para decidir lo que quiero y lo que no! ¡Basta de este circo, papá!

- Tú estabas yendo a la escuela pre-policial… querías ser inspector como yo… ¡¿Porqué ahora me apareces en la televisión modelando?

- Déjame buscar mi camino, papá…

El silencio se instauró en aquella sala.

- Sabes… - Ginzo Nakamori dejó caer una lágrima-. Le prometí a tu madre hacerte una chica de bien… y esto no estaba en mis planes…

- Papá…

Kaito se levantó y dudó. ¿Debía irse o quedarse? Finalmente el mismo inspector le entregó la respuesta.

- Por favor, Kaito… Déjame a solas con mi hija… Y ven por ella mañana también.

La última frase lo tranquilizó un poco, pero miró a Aoko pidiendo su opinión. Ella movió su cabeza en señal de aprobación. Él sobraba en aquella conversación entre padre e hija.

Esa noche, ni Kaito ni Aoko pudieron dormir. Sólo en esas dos semanas habían vivido como nunca lo habían hecho. El chico recordaba escenas de la sesión fotográfica y las mezclaba con esa primera ocasión de Aoko en un escenario, modelando precisamente para él. En esta ocasión, Aoko no había logrado desenvolverse bien, sino hasta que lo vio entre las sombras. Se sintió tan reconfortado, y sin embargo más tarde todo fue una tragedia. ¿Qué habría pasado si el inspector los hubiera descubierto besándose en el piso de aquel descansillo y en penumbras? ¡Por Kami! ¡Esa Aoko estaba hecha a su medida! Y ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Oficialmente Kaito había metido la pata a fondo, pero había gozado haciéndolo. Nada le importó, ni las mentiras, ni los secretos, ni la organización, ni Pandora, ni la muerte de su padre… La boca de Aoko era la mejor de todas las que había probado antes: dulce, inexperta y apasionada. De pronto a su mente se le vinieron los recuerdos de esos modeluchos apostando por la cama de Aoko y se sintió de nuevo torturado por los celos. ¡Si, estaba celoso! ¡Y que el mundo entero se enterara! Por aquellos minutos, al fin sus ojos le pesaron y pudo conciliar el sueño por un par de horas.

En cambio Aoko estaba demasiado saturada de emociones. No pudo dormir, pero cuando salieron las primeras luces del día había tomado una decisión.

Muy temprano, Kaito estuvo en casa de Nakamori. Abrió Ginzo con amplias ojeras. Él tampoco había dormido. Se miraron atentamente y Kaito tuvo que controlar su temor a la reacción de él ¿Qué pasaría si se enterara de que su hija estaba de novia con el mismísimo Kaitou Kid? No quería ni imaginarlo. El chico levantó la vista y enfrentó la mirada cansina de Nakamori-san, aplicando su cara de póker. De pronto sintió la pesada mano del inspector en su hombro.

- Tu padre te enseñó bien, Kaito-kun. Eres todo un caballero.

- Na… Nakamori-san…

- Gracias por proteger a mi hija de mí mismo. Admito que me sobrepasé. Te pido disculpas.

- Eh… Bueno… Yo… yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que Aoko haga eso.- Kaito se sinceró sabiendo que podía despertar la suspicacia del inspector de policía-.

- Si algún día mi hija se casa… Me gustaría que fuera con alguien como tú, Kaito-kun. – "¿Les estaba dando la bendición o qué?"-.

- Ya estoy aquí. – Aoko apareció con los ojos rojos, pero con el rostro limpio-.

- Cuídense. Recuerden que el psicópata está suelto nuevamente. Hablaremos más tarde hija. – Se despidieron con tristeza- ¡Ah! Kaito-kun, tráela de regreso.

- Así lo haré, inspector.

Camino a la escuela ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar. Se miraban de reojo y sabían que llevaban las mejillas encendidas. Ambos querían entregarse nuevamente a esa pasión que llevaban escondida, pero el peso de los últimos acontecimientos se los impedía. A unas cuadras del instituto, Kaito sintió las manos de Aoko sobre las suyas. La miró y ella le dijo al oído la mejor solución del momento. Seguirían siendo amigos ante los ojos de todos. Hasta que no apareciera el psicópata y las cosas con su padre se calmaran, seguirían siendo amigos.

¿Quién de los dos tenía mejores dotes de actor o actriz? ¿Quién de los dos podía hacer una mejor cara de póker? Se notaba que no habían dormido, pero cada quien pudo esquivar las preguntas de la mejor manera posible, y al terminar la jornada nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Cuando el horizonte obsequió nuevamente su cielo anaranjado, Aoko salió corriendo del instituto aprovechando los cambios que se estaban haciendo entre el salón y la nueva sala. Kaito se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba justo al verla por la ventana y salió corriendo tras ella. Esa maldita organización junto a ese psicópata demente les estaban arruinando la existencia. Se dio cuenta de que Aoko iba hacia Shibuya y si bien no pudo seguirla de cerca, supo a dónde se dirigía. Se encontraron cuando ella salió de la boutique. Él no le preguntó nada, sólo se limitó a seguirla camino a casa.

Se despidieron y Aoko respiró profundo. Su padre la esperaba. Entró pero Nakamori salió presuroso a llamar a Kaito. Deseaba apoyo para enfrentarse a la decisión que su hija había adoptado, pues la noche anterior él desistió de influir en el futuro de Aoko. Tomó a Kaito de un brazo y corrió con él a rastras hasta dejarlo sentado en el sofá.

Aoko apareció llevando un CD. Lo puso en el reproductor y dio al play. Nakamori Ginzo y Kuroba Kaito observaron los sesenta segundos de un piloto de publicidad hecha con las imágenes de Aoko. Al terminar la chica se plantó delante de ambos y confesó:

- Ya tengo dieciocho años y creo que tengo la cabeza bien puesta para decidir lo que quiero para mí, le guste a quien le guste. – tomó aire al ver los ojos de ambos hombres-. Papá… no dejaré el pre-policial…

- ¡Lo sabía! Mi hija es muy sensata…

- No he terminado, padre… No dejaré el pre-policial, pero he firmado con la agencia de modelaje por seis meses a modo de prueba y este es un proyecto piloto.

La cara de ambos era de estupefacción. ¿Era esta la misma Aoko Nakamori siempre recatada con los asuntos femeninos? El padre cerró sus ojos y cruzó los brazos diciendo con lentitud que aceptaba la decisión de su hija, pero con reparos; no así Kaito que estaba molesto porque sabía que ella tendría que encontrarse con aquellos hombres que habían apostado sobre ella.

- Papá, Kaito… Realmente deseo probar otras actividades. Deben confiar en que nunca haré algo que los avergüence.

- ¿Me lo prometes, hija? El inspector no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

- ¡Claro!

- ¡Pues, yo no estoy de acuerdo! – el mago sintió la mirada suspicaz de Ginzo en el espinazo-. Aoko… tenemos que hablar de esto, pero no quiero que sea ahora. Déjame digerir este paso que vas a dar. Adiós Nakamori-san, nos veremos en una semana más.

- ¿Por qué tanto tiempo, Kaito? - Preguntaron ambos-.

- Porque no me agrada la idea de llevarte todos los días a ese burdel del terror. Déjame a solas, Aoko. Dame tiempo. Nos vemos.

Se fue a casa con el corazón acongojado. Ella estaría a disposición de esos sujetos y él ni siquiera podía besarla como realmente quería. Realmente quería tenerla a _su_ disposición. Ya en casa, en el estudio de su padre, Kaito trató de concentrarse en temas de magia y un posible próximo robo ¡Debía tener la cabeza ocupada! Leyó la lista de su padre y encontró el Trébol de Esmeraldas. Comenzó una pequeña búsqueda por Internet sobre la joya y efectivamente se mencionaba que el engarce era una obra encargada aparte y que tenía su propio valor. Pero antes de esa joya aparecía otra, la Ambrosía Escarlata… Había posibilidades con esta joya. Kaito sabía que la ambrosía era el néctar que hacía inmortales a los dioses del Olimpo, según la mitología occidental. Una ambrosía era un néctar delicioso en el lenguaje común… ¡Qué remedio! Los besos de Aoko le supieron a Ambrosía… Era inútil intentar sacársela de la cabeza. Más tarde Kaito le envió un mensaje de texto a Aoko: "tenemos temas pendientes. La cita es dentro de dos domingos" Había decidido darse un tiempo con Aoko y la escuela, pues aún tenía que comenzar a preparar el desafío contra Sanada Kazumi, pero no se decidía a dejar sola a Aoko… tal vez debería considerar hacerse ninja y dejar al ladrón de lado. Mm… Tal vez un buen resfrío no le vendría nada de mal…

Revolviendo un par de cajones se encontró los habanos que su padre fumaba en ocasiones especiales. Tomó uno y lo observó detenidamente. "¿Qué placer encontraría mi padre en algo como esto?" - pensó- Estaba tan mosqueado que se vio a sí mismo intentando prender uno mientras se miraba al espejo. No podía negarlo; se parecía mucho a su padre, y con ese habano en la boca más aún.

Puso fuego en la punta, pero este no prendió. Volvió a intentarlo lanzando aire a través del habano, pero no sucedió nada. Luego hizo lo contrario, aspirando corto para no tragarse el humo, pero sólo humeaba el fuego del encendedor. Luego prendió fuego y aspiró más profundo, tanto que logró que encendiera momentáneamente mientras se tragaba todo el humo que apareció. Se ahogó en tos.

- Esto no tiene gracia. - y lo abandonó-.

Esa semana Kaito se reportó enfermo y no asistió a clases por dos semanas, sin embargo no dejó de espiar a Aoko para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. En un diario le pareció ver la figura de alguien que había conocido recientemente. Un sujeto había aparecido muerto y era igual a Irish. Del psicópata nadie sabía nada, ni su parentela. Cuando la semana estaba por terminar un desafío del viejo Jirokichi llegó a sus manos… Un dirigible entre Tokio y Osaka… Era bastante interesante. Así tal vez podría alejar a Aoko de su mente.

Fin del capítulo.

(VER PELÍCULAS 13 y 14)

* * *

**Holas! = _ = - Lady Paper al momento de publicar) Comencé a escribir hace un tiempo este capítulo, pero no fue sino hasta anoche cuando finalmente pude sentarme a escribir a conciencia y tan absorta, que algunas partes no las tenía contempladas de esa forma, y sin embargo las dejé porque me gustaron más que mi idea original. A las 10 de la noche comencé a teclear como desenfrenada. a la 1 am apróx. hice un alto porque un temblorcito me cortó la inspiración, y luego seguí y seguí hasta las 7 de la mañana, momento en el que fui interrumpida por 2 razones que contaré más adelante ¬¬. Luego finiquité lo que quedaba hasta las 8 de la mañana. Al fin pude acostarme, con mi corazón calentito por la felicidad de escribir algo que me hizo pasar un momento excitante y placentero ¡Cómo amo escribir! (y pensar que lo había olvidado)**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Muy extraño? Cronológicamente tuve que hacer un salto, porque Aoyama me ha dejado un desastre en mi propia cronología al seguir haciendo intervenciones de Kaitou Kid en DC, pero es algo que igual agradezco. En todo caso ya es imposible seguir haciendo una historia paralela a DC por lo que desde ahora mi fic va por el camino que yo le he dado, y no tiene nada que ver con DC. De todas formas he dejado espacios para poder integrar capítulos de DC que puedan aportar algo a MK (por ejemplo... esa Phantom Lady) Por esto mismo las últimas líneas sugieren que en esas semanas que Kaito estuvo ausente suceden los hechos de las películas 13 y 14 (a pesar de lo poco que se sabe de la 14, pero en octubre lo veremos al fin! * _ * ) ****Los próximos capítulos son parte de una nueva y larga saga, pero la más importante en cuanto a la organización y la relación de Kaito con los detectives de Tokio y Osaka. Algo que quisiera que consideraran es la relación de padres e hijos (Si alguien lo quiere me gustaría leer comentarios al respecto) Ah! lo olvidaba... Coñac es un personaje que tuve que inventar ^^. Por último ¿Habían notado en capítulos anteriores esas pequeñas pistas sobre este capi que fui dando?**

**¿Qué sucederá entre Kaito y Aoko ahora que comenzaron esta extraña relación encubierta? ¿Realmente Aoko será capaz de sobrellevar el Instituto, el prepolicial y su trabajo de medio tiempo? ¿Cederá ante la apuesta de los musculines esos? **(Les digo de inmediato porque la idea me repugna... NO!) **¿A qué habrá ido realmente Chikage a USA? **[Ojo, que este es el nombre real de la mamá de Kaito** (黒羽 千景 **- Esto apareció en el especial de Magic Kaito animé)]** ¿Seguirá molesto Nakamori-san con su hija? ¿Irán a aparecer nuevamente los miembros de la organización ahora que sabemos que Irish a muerto? ¿Rendirá frutos la investigación de Hakuba? ¿Realmente Kaito y Aoko pueden mantener una relación basada en las mentiras y las hormonas? ¿Volverá a aparecer Ruby Jones próximamente? **(¿Porqué me da por emparejar al pobre Kaito con cuanta mujer a aparecido en el manga? Sólo porque me parece divertido jojojo... No... hay otra razón... :P )** Si ya pasaron los hechos de la película 14 y aparece cierto detective ¿Se encontrarán cara a cara Ran y Kaito?**

**Esto ya está muy largo. En otro capítulo respondo reviews, pero como siempre, los agradezco profundamente y se los haré notar en el próximo episodio. **

**Próximo capítulo: Casos frente a los jóvenes detectives; Kudou. (1)**


	15. Cap 15: Casos, Kudo, 1º parte

**Holi! La verdad siento mucho no haber terminado a la fecha prometida este capi. Terminar de escribirlo fue una experiencia de mucho sacrificio. Les digo todo al decirle que terminé de escribirlo con picor en los ojos de tanto llorar, y no precisamente porque el capi fuera triste... ¡En fin! Mi vida no vale la pena contárselas MEJOR LEAMOS! Los 8888 (ochos repetidos) son para separar momentos (fanfiction no está aceptando la línea discontinua ni los & [andersons]) Les recuerdo que este capi está situado después de la película 14 de DC, y desde aquí ya no seguiré los pasos de Aoyama, y será mi historia, aunqeu con sus personajes prestados. **

**Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a quienes algunas vez me han puesto entre sus favoritos. **

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Casos frente a los jóvenes detectives: Kudou.**

"_Continuó sin embargo su camino: un príncipe joven y enamorado es siempre valiente."_

_(Zarzarrosa, Charles Perrault)_

Kaito se notificó enfermo esa semana. Tendría un exquisito fin de semana relajado y a solas; aunque de pronto pensó "demasiado a solas", mirando hacia la cocina vacía, y recordando a su madre sonreírle mientras preparaba el desayuno.

Determinado a adelantar un nuevo truco de magia se instaló frente a su computador y decidió abrir su email. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver un correo firmado como "chatoyance". No sabía mucho de francés, pero esa palabra la había leído en información sobre piedras preciosas. Curioso clickeó sobre él, y se sorprendió de su remitente; era Ruby Jones fastidiándolo nuevamente. A punto de cerrar el correo, un nombre diferente al de la ladrona le llamó la atención, y muy a su pesar, leyó:

"_Kaito: _

_Salut, Ça va?, ¿Qué te pareció nuestra escenita? Romantique? Mis disculpas, mi estimado mago adolescente o_~. Siento haberte puesto en aprietos, la verdad es que una amiga tuya y yo, hicimos una apuesta sobre ti y bueno… perdí (¡Me hiciste perder mucho dinero!). Eres más fiel de lo que pensábamos. Jody Hopper tenía gran confianza en que ya habrías resuelto tus sentimientos hacia aquella chica, amiga tuya, aunque en ese sentido no creo que estés tan claro. ¿Que cómo conocí a Jody? Es algo que te contaré cuando vuelva a Japón, tú sabes… Ce bijou vert… Sobre eso, espero tu respuesta a esta dirección de correo. _

_A plus tard!_

_Ruby Jones_

_PD: La señorita Hopper te adjunta un formulario que desea que completes para poder financiar tu desafío contra Sanada ¿De qué se trata?"_

Kaito terminó de leer visiblemente molesto con las chicas. Vociferó por su casa subiendo y bajando las escaleras ¡Qué se imaginaban! Habían confabulado contra él en una apuesta sobre su fidelidad ¡Qué esperaban! ¡Él no era un monje pero tampoco era un gigoló como pensaban! Mucho menos ahora que Aoko y él…

Detuvo su furibunda caminata y se relajó, apesadumbrado. Había hecho tantas locuras y por cada una se arrepentía, porque estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Aoko y, porqué seguir negándolo, con los suyos propios. Suspiró profundamente y levantó su rostro con una sonrisa cruzada de lado a lado. ¡Debo trabajar en un nuevo espectáculo! ¡Impresionaré a todos en ese enfrentamiento contra Sanada y me iré a recorrer el mundo con la compañía Hopper!

88888

Ese domingo Aoko caminaba por Minato en dirección a la estación. Viktor le pidió ir hasta el atelier para trabajar en el catálogo que habían comenzado, sin embargo una frase que el fotógrafo soltó sin querer le llamó la atención. Por más que interrogó no logró sacar más información, el hecho es que escuchó claramente una mueca de molestia y mencionó "sólo fotografías" ¿Se refería a ella? Unos metros detrás de ella dos policías de civil la seguían poco disimuladamente, disfrazados con un falso mostacho y caminando misteriosamente. Aún no se sabía nada sobre el psicópata fugado. Cerca de la estación de Minato, Aoko comenzó a perder la paciencia. Volteó furiosa y gruño mostrando los dientes. Los policías detuvieron abruptamente la marcha y sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la columna. No quería entender razones, sólo quería de vuelta su privacidad ¡Y un cuerno con el psicópata! Llegó hasta la estación Minato y compró su boleto, sin embargo se le crisparon los nervios al ver cómo _su guardia personal_ copiaba cada uno de sus movimientos como si jugaran a los mimos. Aoko retrocedió dos pasos y les gritó molesta que la dejaran en paz. Corrió hacia el tren y subió, pero los policías la siguieron y subieron en el extremo opuesto del vagón. La adolescente se aferró al pasamano mientras algunas personas entraban presurosas, bloqueando las entradas. El pitido de partida sonó y Aoko juntó las palmas de sus manos a manera de rezo, las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse cuando la chica de un solo movimiento estiró los brazos y empujó hacia los lados a las dos personas entre las que quedó para abrirse paso y salir justo a tiempo. El tren comenzó a avanzar y la adolescente regaló una sonrisa encantadora a sus guardias personales quienes quedaron dentro del tren. Con un gesto amable de sus manos se despidió y se devolvió corriendo hacia la próxima parada de bus, la que quedaba justo frente a la estación de policía de Minato.

El día había estado despejado, pero comenzó a correr viento y unas nubes aparecieron. Comenzó a hacer frío y ella había salido sólo con un suéter. Levantó la vista hacia la comisaría y decidió pasar a saludar a su padre al tiempo que le secuestraría un abrigo.

Abrió y la recepcionista le dirigió un cálido saludo. A cada paso que daba aparecía alguien del personal que la saludaba. Era una chica popular en la estación, debido a su amabilidad y calidez. Cuando llegó al departamento de su padre, el secretario le comentó que su padre no estaba pero la patrulla estaba a punto de llegar. Aoko agradeció la información y decidió esperarlo. Pero aún tenía frío por lo que comenzó a hurgar en su oficina, sin suerte. De pronto recordó que a veces guardaba chalecos en su casillero y sin ningún pudor se encaminó hasta allá, sabiendo que era un lugar sólo para caballeros; "No hay nadie por aquí… Nadie se dará cuenta", pensó.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y avanzó con sigilo por aquel corto pasillo formado por la disposición de los casilleros (Todos con nombre), viró en una esquina y de pronto se encontró con un oficial desconocido por ella que se sumergió en un casillero abierto cuchicheando con un aún más rubio oficial: vestía con el traje habitual del superintendente Matsumoto, pero ni su rostro ni su pelo eran de él… Sería alguien nuevo.

Quiso salir retrocediendo de puntillas para que los oficiales no se dieran cuenta de su presencia, pero una torpeza le hizo golpear el codo con un casillero. El supuesto oficial Matsumoto se levantó rápidamente dejando caer un secador de pelo, un tubo de pegamento médico y una fotografía. La vio frotar su adolorido codo mientras sonreía nerviosa y disculpándose.

- Oh! Lo siento… ¿Superintendente Matsumoto? Pensé que era alguien desconocido y me asusté. Sólo vine por un chaleco de mi padre, inspector.

Aoko abrió el casillero de su padre y escuchó a ambos oficiales saludarla y cerrar su casillero enfilándose hasta la puerta. Ella sacó un chaleco de hombre y cerró también. Se dio cuenta que el oficial mayor la esperaba afirmando la puerta. Un momento… Habría jurado que algo cambió… Antes había visto a una persona totalmente diferente, incluso de pelo rubio oscuro y de rostro más delgado ¡No, seguramente fue su imaginación! El superintendente era un moreno recalcitrante. El otro oficial había salido rápidamente sujetándose la gorra pero rebelando un largo cabello rubio: "¿Era una mujer? No, seguramente estoy viendo visiones", pensó.

- Señorita Nakamori ¿Anda sola?- Matsumoto Keibu preguntó-.

- Ah, bueno… ¡si!- Aoko sonrió aún más nerviosa porque había esquivado la compañía de los policías que su padre le había impuesto.

- Es un poco peligroso… El psicópata ha escapado, no lo olvide… Nunca se sabe cuando pueda estar amenazada…

La voz del inspector sonó extraña, la chica de ojos azules podría haber jurado que casi amenazante, pero seguramente había sido su imaginación. Conocía al superintendente desde hacía muchos años, porque era rival de su padre (Su madre había escogido entre él y su padre). Volvió la vista atrás, y un flash la sorprendió, el superintendente le tomó una fotografía con su teléfono móvil, sonrió y luego volvió a encerrarse en el cuarto de los casilleros. Su actitud fue muy extraña, habitualmente era más cordial con ella y además ese otro oficial que hubiera jurado que era una mujer. "Boberías"- pensó, y no le dio más importancia, encaminándose a esperar a su padre. En aquella pequeña sala, el superintendente tomó su teléfono móvil y llamó a alguien en susurros enviando una fotografía. Al colgar, esbozó una sonrisa perversa, al tiempo que un oficial de larga cabellera rubia salía de la estación de policía.

88888

Después de completar el formulario enviado por Hopper-san, Kaito decidió visitar a Jii-chan. Tenía algunas cosas en su bodega que podrían ayudarle en el espectáculo que pensaba montar. Antes de salir vio que el cielo se estaba nublando y que el viento era muy fuerte, señal inequívoca de que llovería fuerte, por lo que tomó su abrigo y un paraguas, y se dirigió hacia el Blue Parrot. A dos calles de distancia le pareció ver una persona rubia sobre una moto, y no dudó en preguntarse si podía ser aquella mujer que lo seguía desde hacía unas semanas. Sacudió su cabeza para tratar de sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza y siguió caminando. Al llegar a la esquina vio la figura de Aoko saliendo de la Estación de Policía de Minato, lo que menos quería era encontrársela y el destino se empeñaba en ponerlos en el mismo camino. A la vez una luz se le cruzó por la cabeza ¿Estaría esa mujer rubia siguiendo a Aoko también?

Esperó a obtener más distancia mientras seguía a su compañera y amiga con la mirada. El viento se detuvo y unas gotas comenzaron a caer. Aoko corrió a refugiarse bajo el paradero de autobús, mientras Kaito esperaba quieto en la esquina. Rápidamente llegó el transporte y la chica subió seguida de otros pasajeros que también abordaron; el chico de ojos azules se debatía entre alcanzarla y dejarla ir. Dio dos pasos hacia delante cuando alguien le sujetó del brazo. Volteó y vio a Akako alternando su mirada entre él y el bus.

- ¿A quién espías, Kaito?

- Me sigues a todas partes. Tú pareces la espía. – La lluvia comenzó a arreciar y el chico abrió el paraguas para él solo-.

- La persona que subió al autobús… ¿era Aoko, cierto?

- Sí- el chico no se molestó en ocultarlo-.

- No deberías seguir buscándola. Esa relación está maldita.

- Harías cualquier cosa para que esté contigo ¿no es así, Koizumi?- dijo Kaito mirándola a los ojos-.

Ella lo miró tristemente al tiempo que la lluvia corría por su pelo y su rostro. Se acercó más y le cubrió la mano que sujetaba el paraguas, quedando ambos a resguardo.

- Si sigues así… Vas a morir… - Akako pudo ver en los ojos de Kaito un notorio oscurecimiento- Ya empezó, Kaito. Vas a conocer a alguien decisivo, y que será parte de la solución del conflicto que llevas, es el majin de la luz…

- Es suficiente, Akako. No me importa lo que pueda pasar conmigo, vivir asustado del futuro no lleva a ninguna parte y no soy persona que se quede inmóvil esperando a que la vida pase. Ahora, si me perdonas tengo una visita que hacer…. – El chico se soltó de la mano de la bruja-. Quédate con el paraguas ¡Mantén las manos ocupadas, no quiero que me hagas vudú!- soltó al tiempo que corría hasta el Blue Parrot con una amplia sonrisa-.

- Maldito Kaito… - Akako recordó que no pudo usar su vudú contra él en la última ocasión- Estás protegido por el poder más grande que puede haber en este mundo, aunque no sepa de quién es… Pero ya verás… - Su sonrisa macabra desapareció, dulcificándose lentamente- Cuídate… que un esclavo muerto no me sirve para nada.- la chica se alejó en dirección al centro de Minato-.

88888

Ese lunes Kaito despertó con dolor de cabeza y una fiebre ligera. El día de la lluvia se agarró un resfrío. No era nada grave, sin embargo le cayó del cielo como un regalo, pues tendría la excusa perfecta para seguir trabajando en el desafío a Sanada. Se levantó y se metió a la ducha, momento en el que su celular comenzó a sonar. Aoko lo llamaba al móvil desde afuera de su casa, insistiendo muchas veces y esperando convencerlo de ir al Instituto. Sabía que estaba sólo en casa y conocía que cuando una idea se le cruzaba por la mente, podía ser tan cabezota como ella misma. Al notar que Kaito no le contestaba tocó el timbre. El chico bajó al rato, extrañado, y contestó por el citófono:

- Kaito… vamos al Instituto.

- A… Aoko… - Un silencio incómodo los separó incluso más que la puerta-. Ya te dije que necesito tiempo. Además, no me siento bien.

- Vamos, Kaito. Sabes que es mentira. Sal de una vez, no seas terco.

- Estoy con fiebre.- Kaito apoyó su frente en la puerta-.

- … No te creo nada, pero… de acuerdo… mañana pasaré por ti también- Aoko no tenía ganas de insistir pues necesitaba tanto como Kaito ese distanciamiento-.

- Te llamaré cuando pueda. – Respondió él a manera de despedida-.

Sin embargo al otro día Aoko no llegó, ni Kaito la llamó. No había necesidad. El jueves, mirando unos vegetales Aoko se había dado cuenta (estaba segura) que Kaito la seguía adonde fuera, escondiéndose cada vez que ella volteaba; y Kaito había notado que había sido descubierto (cuando se trataba de la chica podía ser muy atolondrado). Aoko en un momento sonrió para ella misma. Conocía a Kaito y sabía exactamente porqué él la seguía; había hecho una promesa a Nakamori-san y la iba a cumplir. Eso era algo que le encantaba de él. Era un chico de promesa, y todo un caballero si se trataba de protegerla. Era muy probable que no mintiera cuando le confesó tener fiebre. Lo había visto con mascarilla y estornudando bastantes veces. Estaba preocupada; tal vez necesitara algo o simplemente compañía. Esquivó su mirada y luego corrió hasta donde estaba Kaito para encararlo pero justo al aparecer detrás, este ya había desaparecido y en su lugar había una rosa blanca en el suelo.

88888

Maldiciendo el joven mago daba grandes zancadas, de regreso a su casa. Siendo quien era había dejado que Aoko lo descubriera. ¡¿Cómo había cometido un fallo tan imbécil? Era obvio, esa chica le cambiaba todos sus esquemas y se estaba transformando en una distracción de sus objetivos. Sin embargo saber que el psicópata estaría por allí, olisqueando, y la duda de ver a la mujer rubia cerca de la estación de policía lo tenían muy preocupado. Sólo estaba tranquilo y aprovechaba el tiempo cuando Aoko estaba en la escuela. Allí y en todos los colegios e institutos en los que estudiaban hijos de la policía involucrada en el caso del psicópata, habían puesto guardia permanente. Se detuvo en un semáforo y mientras esperaba el cambio, en el quiosco contiguo, la portada de un periódico le llamó la atención. Pagó por el noticiero y se fue a casa leyéndolo.

En la portada, la fotografía de un hombre rubio, de cejas particulares, estaba encuadrada en una esquina, mientras que la foto principal mostraba una torre destruida y un cadáver cubierto. La descripción decía que un hombre de identidad desconocida se había infiltrado en la policía y había ocupado el lugar del inspector Matsumoto, sospechándose que iba tras información clasificada. Kaito lo sabía; era Irish. Siguió leyendo y notó en una de las fotografías a unas personas que estaban en segundo plano: "Tantei-kun" dijo en voz alta, y sus pensamientos se quedaron procesando toda la información que conocía hasta ese entones: "¿Qué tipo de relación tendrías con este tipo, detective? Esta maldita organización no puede estar afectando la vida de todos mis conocidos… ". Cuando llegó a su casa, se acomodó en la habitación secreta y comenzó a buscar en las memorias de su padre con desesperación. ¿Qué podría saber su padre sobre ellos? Tal vez allí estuviera la clave de las razones que transformaron a Toichi Kuroba en un ladrón, sin embargo, por más que buscó, nada encontró. Cada vez que algo comenzaba a hacerle sentido, se encontraba con que su padre se había encargado de ocultar el resto. Algo muy oscuro parecía haber impulsado a su padre a convertirse en ese tan conocido ladrón. Se lanzó a su cama pensando en esa razón ¿Cuál podría haber sido esa razón?

Allí se durmió, despertando bastante tarde al otro día, sin rastros de fiebre y bastante mejorado.

Se levantó rápidamente y partió rumbo al Blue Parrot. Corrió como un loco. Sólo le quedaba ese viernes para planear los aspectos generales de su desafío a Sanada. En la misma esquina en la que compró el diario el día anterior, se quedó a que cambiara el semáforo, marcando el paso esperando sin dejar de correr. Al cruzar instintivamente miró de reojo la hilera de periódicos y siguió corriendo. ¡Un momento! ¿Qué había leído? Retrocedió con el mismo apremio y leyó en voz alta. Una sonrisa muy particular apareció en su rostro. Kaitou Kid era solicitado: Suzuki Jirokichi lo desafiaba a bordo de su dirigible Bell Tree 1º.

88888

DÍAS MÁS TARDE

Mouri Ran era una chica inteligente y sensata; lo había descubierto y esa situación los conectó por aquella vez. Kaito intentó ser atento y gentil con ella, pero cada vez que la veía, el rostro de Aoko Nakamori aparecía con solo un ligero cambio en sus ojos, su pelo y su silueta. Era como tener de cómplice a la mujer que él deseaba ¡y era tan estimulante! Sin quererlo, se dejó llevar y estuvo a punto de hacer una calamidad, de no ser por su exceso de confianza en su relación con Aoko. ¡Para qué decirlo! Fue entretenido jugar con su detective favorito ¡Era tan mono! Pero él lo sabía, era un niño con cerebro de adolescente, Shinichi Kudo. Sentado en las butacas del bar del Blue Parrot, mientras Jii-chan limpiaba, Kaito repasaba su último encuentro con el joven detective, propiciado por Suzuki- san. Realmente tuvo miedo por él en un momento, pero estando Kaitou Kid cerca en la clandestinidad, nadie saldría lastimado ¿Y si no hubiera salido bien? Suspiró profundo. Pensó que se estaba teniendo demasiada confianza, cuando Jii-chan le habló desde la esquina opuesta.

- ¿En qué piensa, Kaito- Botchama?

- ¿Crees que tengo un exceso de confianza?

Konosuke Jii quedó sorprendido. Le pareció haber escuchado la misma pregunta muchos años antes, precisamente una semana antes de la muerte de Toichi Kuroba, y el augurio le supo a muerte, pero a madurez también, y él quería ver el vaso medio lleno y no medio vacío.

- Nunca antes me había hecho una pregunta así, señorito. ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

- Eso no importa, Jii-chan. Respóndeme… ¿Crees que el exceso de confianza puede jugarme en contra?

- Creo que…- el anciano bufó- … creo que tener confianza le ha llevado a superarse a sí mismo, señorito… Nunca como antes, ni aún en tiempos de Kuroba Toichi, Kaitou Kid ha sido tan espectacular y lúcido en sus actuaciones, pero… tal vez debiera ser más cuidadoso consigo mismo. Creo que en su afán por mejorar y brillar ha arriesgado más de lo que imagina sin darse cuenta.- Konousuke san sintió la penetrante mirada azul de su joven maestro. Luego de un silencio el chico respondió-

- Siempre me dices que no me arriesgue, y me recuerdas a mi padre antes de actuar, y siempre te rebato las ideas, incluso ahora mantienes esa actitud concienzuda sin embargo sólo ahora honras al mago ladrón que creó mi padre. ¿Qué ha cambiado, Jii-chan?

- Usted, señorito Kaito.- El viejo asistente se acercó al adolescente apoyándose en la escoba-. No sé con precisión qué es, pero algo le ha llevado a tomarse las cosas con más seriedad. Incluso sigue pareciendo desenfadado en su conducta, pero al momento de planificar todo, se ha esmerado mucho más, y es más minucioso. Algo que no se me ha olvidado es el esmero con el que ha pensado en la señorita Aoko para su desafío contra Sanada-san. ¿Hay algo que le gustaría contarme, señorito?

- Jii-chan… - El chico miró directamente al anciano, para luego cruzar sus brazos delante y apoyarlos en la barra-.

- No he dejado de notar además que la ha estado espiando desde hace dos semanas y de no habérmelo llevado a Osaka usted hubiera seguido con ese juego ¿Qué es lo que pasa, señorito Kaito?

- No sé… - dijo ocultando su rostro en el espacio que había entre sus brazos sobre la barra-… no sé qué me pasa con Aoko, Jii-chan.

- Nakamori- chan es una chica tierna y linda, tal vez usted se ha enamo...

- ¡NO ES ESO, JII! – gritó sin levantar la cabeza-. Es sólo que… no… no sé como explicarlo… Cada vez que la veo, se me revolucionan las hormonas y sólo quisiera… bueno… tú sabes…

- No soy hombre de muchas mujeres, señorito. De hecho nunca me casé, pero si conocí bien a su padre entonces creo que debiera usted evaluar si le sucede lo mismo con otras chicas… Su padre era un sujeto atractivo, y por mucho tiempo las mujeres lo acosaron; él fue galante con todas, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Chikage-san era especial. Cuando su madre y él se dejaron ver en público todo eso acabó. Tal vez el señorito debiera preguntarse si hay otras chicas que le provoquen lo mismo que la señorita Aoko.

- ¿Qué más sabes de mis padres, Jii-chan? – Kaito quedó sorprendido ante la íntima revelación que le dio Jii-chan-.

- Eso es algo que no puedo responderle ahora, Kaito-sama. Su padre me dejó instrucciones precisas de qué contarle y qué no. Además el tema es usted y la señorita…

- Sólo dices lo que te conviene… - Kaito lo miró malhumorado y gesticulando con la boca- pero tienes razón… Tal vez deba solucionar esto de una vez por todas.

Kaito tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó. Pronto una voz femenina le contestó:

- ¡Kaito, eres tú!

- Ho… ¡Hola!

- ¡¿Por qué no contestaste a mis llamadas? Jii-chan me avisó que te habías ido con él a Osaka a pasar unos días, fuiste muy cruel al no confiar en mí. Además ya no puedes faltar a clases así como así, los exámenes serán dentro de poco…

- ¡Lo sé, Aoko! ¡Pero por favor escúchame!- gritó al teléfono mientras se daba cuenta que su viejo asistente se reía solapadamente de él-. Aoko… te… tenemos… un _tema pendiente_. ¡Es importante! Por favor… veámonos el domingo en el Café Vienés… - él mismo sintió la seriedad y tensión con la que habló, por lo que quiso quitar esa atmósfera fría entre ambos- ¡Te invito el mejor helado de chocolate de todo Japón!- soltó junto a una sonrisa-.

- Kai… to… - ambos quedaron en silencio esperando del otro lado de la línea-. … De acuerdo… llegaré al mediodía en punto ¡Pero si te retrasas me iré! Tengo mucho que hacer…

- Estaré allí.

El joven se quedó mirando su teléfono por unos instantes luego de colgar. Sólo volvió a la realidad cuando el anciano dueño del club de billar lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

- ¿Un tema pendiente, joven amo?

- Es que… Debo convencer a Aoko de que no siga yendo al atelier de ese cretino- Kaito rió nervioso-.

- ¿No que iba a solucionar sus dudas de una vez por todas? – el anciano lo miró de soslayo- ¡Un momento! ¿Atelier? ¿En qué está metida la señorita Nakamori?

- Le ha dado con que quiere ser modelo…

Y así Kaito contó a Jii-chan el camino que estaba emprendiendo Aoko.

88888

- Bueno, Kudo. Supongo que no pudimos comer esa exquisitez nuevamente.- Un atractivo y joven moreno estaba al móvil-.

- Dejaste que muriera de hambre, Hattori… - Un pequeño de anteojos echaba chispas por los ojos- esta me las pagarás… - sus dientes chirriaron de indignación-.

- ¡Ah, es cierto! Los padres de Kazuha y los míos están invitados a una boda en Tokio el domingo a las cuatro, pero no podrán asistir por lo que iremos en su representación. El tren saldrá temprano y llegará a las 11:30. Tendremos tiempo para pasar por algún café… ¿Recuerdas esa gelatería? ¿La de los helados sabrosos de Shibuya? ¿Te parece si nos vemos allí como al mediodía?

- ¿Eh? Pero… Kazuha- chan querrá ver a Ran…

- ¡Invítala, hombre! ¡No conozco a nadie más corto que tú!- Heiji Hattori gritó a todo pulmón del otro lado de la línea, llamando la atención de la chica que lo acompañaba quien le quitó el teléfono preguntándole a quién le gritaba de esa forma-

"Yo conozco a alguien, Hattori… tú mismo" pensó el pequeño Conan.

- ¿Con quién hablas, Conan-kun?- Ran apareció en la sala y se acercó al niño mientras de fondo se oían los gritos entre Kazuha y Heiji-.

- Heiji-niichan… - quiso explicar el niño-.

- ¡¿QUIÉN ERES? ¡HABLA!- La voz de Kazuha Toyama se escuchó gritar salvajemente por el auricular del móvil de Conan-.

Aun con los ojos hechos puntitos, Ran tomó el teléfono de Conan quitándoselo de las manos, para calmar a Kazuha y de paso hablar con ella.

- Kazuha-chan, soy Ran.

- ¡Eh, Ran-chan! ¿Entonces era a tí a quien este ahou estaba invitando a salir?

- ¿A mi? Je… no, éste es el móvil de Conan- kun.

- Heiji-niichan y Kazuha-neechan vienen el domingo a Tokio… - Conan agitó sus brazos en una actitud tierna e infantil-.

- ¿Hola? ¿Mouri-san? Soy Hattori… Bueno, le decía a Ku… K… Co… Conan-kun que el domingo Kazu y yo iremos a una boda en Tokio. Pensé que sería bonito que nos juntáramos a tomar un rico helado en el Café Vienés en vista de que no pudiste quedarte a probar nuestras delicias culinarias-. Heiji sintió como Kazuha se le abalanzó encima para quitarle el teléfono-.

- ¡Por favor, Ran-chan, debes ir! Heiji estará contento si está Conan-kun, pero yo seré feliz si puedes ir también… ¡Dí que sí!

- De acuerdo – Ran sonrió grácilmente mirando hacia un punto fijo mientras Conan la miraba levemente sonrojado-. Estoy segura que lo pasaremos bien, Kazuha-chan.

- Heiji-niichan dijo que nos juntaríamos al mediodía en el Café Vienés, Ran-neechan.- Conan intervino-.

- Estaremos allí, pero ¿Necesitan que los ayudemos con el equipaje?

- Ay, no, Ran-chan, sólo llevaremos lo necesario para cambiarnos allá, aunque necesitaremos darnos un baño antes… es posible que…

- ¡Claro! ¡Pueden venir cuando gusten!

- ¡Entonces nos vemos allí!

Ambas chicas dijeron la misma frase al mismo tiempo, para luego reírse de la coincidencia y luego cortar aún cuando los teléfonos eran de Heiji y Conan respectivamente. Así un ofrecimiento entre chicos se transformó en una salida arreglada por chicas para disgusto de los jóvenes detectives que veían con malos ojos el poder de esas mujeres en su propia vida.

- Mujeres… - fue el último pensamiento de ambos al respecto-.

88888

Kaito llegó temprano al Café Vienés ese domingo. Estaba nervioso y movía sus manos supuestamente esperando calentarlas, pero ese día un sol esplendoroso recordaba que pronto acabaría el invierno, y con él el fin de curso estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. La mesera le anotó su orden, un shot de café americano bien caliente. Unos minutos más tarde él tamborileaba sus dedos impaciente, tratando de calentárselos. Aún quedaban veinte minutos y Aoko no aparecía; obvio, era temprano. Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y de abandonar su puesto en el café cuando la mesera llegó con su extraño pedido siendo un día tan tibio.

Alrededor un par de personas disfrutaba de ese perfecto día. Una pareja tomaba entre ambos un enorme y único jugo usando sus propios sorbetes. Otro era un grupo de estudiantes universitarios que se habían juntado a desayunar temprano y que aún no abandonaba el lugar. Un solitario hombre de edad mediana, amplia espalda, anteojos azulados y pelo gris atado en una coleta se encontraba también esperando un café. Había llegado después de él y leí atentamente un diario de dos días antes en el que se relataba la nueva aventura de Kaitou Kid. A Kaito el que a ese hombre que se veía tan serio le interesaran sus andanzas, le supo a gloria y recién en ese entonces perdió el frío que tenía acumulado en las manos y se relajó, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, y rememorando algunas de sus correrías en el dirigible junto al pequeño detective, y cómo olvidarlo, junto a esa chica preciosa que se parecía tanto a Aoko, Ran.

A esa misma hora Ran y Conan se bajaban en la estación de Shibuya y una marea de personas salió junto con ellos del tren. Conan se vio rodeado y arrastrado por ese mar de gente que lo separaron de Ran la que justo contestó una llamada en aquel momento. Cuando colgó, la chica buscó con la mirada al pequeño y lo llamó, sin encontrar más eco que el megáfono de la estación informando próximas salidas. Conan mientras tanto avanzó con el gentío esperando llamar por teléfono a Ran una vez estando afuera. De pronto le pareció ver a la chica e intentó alcanzarla y llamar su atención, pero esta avanzó rápidamente, corriendo como si se le fuera la vida en ello. De pronto un detalle llamó la atención del pequeño detective, el que se detuvo en medio de la multitud: ese no era el vestuario de Ran, y esta chica parecía menos curvilínea y un poco más joven. Había terminado de pensar en ello cuando una mano cálida lo tomó de la suya propia. Esta sí era Ran, la que se hincó hasta su nivel y le aplicó presión juguetonamente en la nariz.

- Conan- kun, no vuelvas a separarte de mí ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, Ran-neechan- El enamorado que Conan llevaba dentro se exaltó-.

- ¡Ah! Recién he recibido una llamada. Unos ejercicios de mantención del tren han retrasado a Kazuha-chan y Hattori-kun.- la chica guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su jeans-.

- Oh, pero ¿Heiji-niichan y Kazuha-neechan podrán venir?- a pesar de su tierna sonrisa Conan pensaba en lo impulsivo y poco previsor que era Heiji al no haberse informado previamente sobre esa mantención-.

- ¡Por supuesto! Y para compensar la espera te invito un helado de chocolate.

- ¡Ok!- El Shinichi Kudo que Conan llevaba dentro saltó de alegría al sentir que Ran tomó su pequeño mano para evitar separarse nuevamente.

El viejo de los lentes azules terminó la lectura del reportaje al último ataque de Kid y cerró el diario abruptamente, despertando a Kaito de los recuerdos. Recién en ese momento sintió la presencia de alguien de pie a su lado. Con un sobresalto y un nudo en el estómago levantó la vista hasta dar con el rostro de Aoko, levemente ruborizada, pero con una sonrisa amplia y una bonita tenida que resaltaba sus pocas curvas, pero que la hacía lucir jovial y energética: un vestido corto denim azulado strapless con un cierre grueso a la vista, más bien como tocado, debajo llevaba una camiseta negra de mangas ¾ de cuello amplio redondo, y leggings del mismo tono que la camiseta, con zapatos de chinita azul oscuro, todo coronado con una coqueta boina pequeña con forma de mariposa azul y una cartera denim sencilla con una miniatura del mismo tocado de la boina. Kaito no había visto a Aoko en toda la semana debido a su aventura en el dirigible, y al verla así, tan diferente de su forma de vestir habitual, tan desenfadado, quedó totalmente sorprendido, pues lejos de ser demasiado llamativa, su forma de vestir complementaba su carácter, la frescura y el leve rubor que denotaba en el rostro. Dejó salir en un susurro su nombre al momento en que Aoko le dedicaba un saludo formal a manera de saludo, quien sabe si como pretexto para ocultar sus propias mejillas encendidas o no ver las de Kaito que se teñían de forma tenue en ese mismo instante. El chico de pronto escuchó un comentario de la mesa de la pareja que se servía el jugo, en relación al vestido de Aoko y lo lindo que era, y también sintió la mirada de una de las chicas del grupo de universitarios que comenzó en el tocado de la boina de Aoko para luego terminar en él, como si fuera parte del conjunto.

- Buenos días, Kaito ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te sanaste de la gripe?

- Aoko, te ves…

- ¿Linda? Viktor me ayudó a cambiar algunas cosillas de mi ropero…

- Pues… no me gusta.- Kaito se puso serio al notar la reacción del resto de los comensales respecto a Aoko y él mismo-. Esta no es la Aoko de siempre.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Hace días que no nos vemos y tu lo único que haces es criticar…

- Pues porque llamas mucho la atención con esos modelitos y siento que nos observan.- El chico se puso de pie molesto pues nada estaba saliendo como él había previsto-. Iré por un helado, si quieres, pide lo que quieras mientras tanto…

- ¡Qué grosero! – Aún así Aoko se sentó frente al puesto de Kaito y tomó la cartilla para ordenar-.

Al pasar cerca de un escaparate lleno de pasteles, tortas y pie, sus ojos se desviaron en dirección a un apetitoso pastel de chocolate coronado con fresas. Con las manos en los bolsillos, ojos de codicia y sin perderle la pista rodeó la nevera de los helados para adquirir uno de esos famosos bocados de chocolate, el mejor que había probado en toda su vida…

- ¿Shinichi?

Giró su cabeza para encontrarse de frente con Ran Mouri. Pestañeó rápido como si con ello fuera a pensar más ágilmente, y sin darse cuenta puso cara de culpable e hizo aspavientos con los brazos.

- Etto… - de pronto la cordura le llegó inspiradora-. Tú no eres Aoko ¿Nos conocemos?- esperaba que funcionara porque estaba realmente nervioso pensando que Ran y Aoko estaban tan cerca-.

- Es cierto… tú no eres Shinichi… pero te pareces a alguien más… - Ran miró intensamente a Kaito quien no disimuló su cara de contrariedad, y se preparó para darle una patada especial-. Eres… K…

- Ran-neechan, ya he decidido el sabor del helado… - Conan por primera vez alzó la mirada para encontrarse con una persona que le parecía _muy_ familiar, situación que notó Kaito. Ran se sintió cohibida con Conan a su lado-.

- Soy Kuroba. Encantado de conocerla, señorita… - el chico besó la mano de Ran, descolocándola.-

- Mo… Mouri…. Soy Mouri Ran, y este pequeño es Edogawa Conan… - Ran seguía sospechando de él, y esperaba que el recién conocido, se sintiera amedrentado al escuchar el nombre del pequeño, pero nada pasó-.

- ¡Ah, mucho gusto!- Kaito revolvió gentilmente el pelo de Conan, pero este lo miró desafiante-.

Aoko pidió su orden y cerró la carta esperando que Kaito volviera pronto porque sentía que el sujeto de los lentes la miraba demasiado, aunque podía ser imaginación suya o sólo una percepción equivocada, puesto que en realidad había llamado la atención de varios en el café por el bonito minivestido que llevaba y su curiosa boina. Miró a su alrededor y vio que el chico estaba con una chica que le pareció familiar. Kaito nunca cambiaría, seguía siendo un donjuan.

- ¿Qué helado desea, señor?- una de las chicas de los helados los interrumpió, a la vez que otra chica pidió la orden de Conan-.

Con amplias sonrisas tanto Kaito como Conan pidieron su orden al unísono.

- ¡Helado de chocolate por favor!- Ambos se miraron con un brillo desafiante en los ojos-.

- ¡Oh! Sólo queda para una porción- dijo una de las tenderas-.

Fue como prender la mecha. Cada quien comenzó a argumentar que él era a quien debían darle la última porción. Ran, detrás de Conan, sonreía inquieta y avergonzada al ver cómo el niño y el joven recién conocido se disputaban palmo a palmo su posición frente a la nevera, como si fueran niños y a la vez viejos enemigos, llamando la atención de todo el local. De pronto Ran sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y volteó a mirar, era Aoko quien con una sonrisa hizo el primer contacto:

- ¿Por qué discuten?

- Por la última porción de helado de chocolate.

Las chicas se miraron y se sonrieron mutuamente.

- ¡Soy un niño! ¡Me merezco ese bocado!

- ¡Yo llegué primero!

- Buenas tardes, déle el helado al niño por favor, y cárguelo a mi cuenta.- Una voz femenina habló con toda calma a quien tenía el barquillo listo para servir-.

- ¡A… AOKO!- Kaito había perdido su tan preciado bocado de chocolate por culpa de su amiga y ahora gimoteaba de pena-.

- Muchas gracias.- respondió Ran tomando la mano de Conan incitándolo a reverenciar agradecido, mientras Conan recordó haber visto a la muchacha antes, en la estación.

Conan miró una vez más a Aoko, al tiempo que el sol iluminó su sonrisa cálida. El pequeño notó el gran parecido entre Ran y ella. Ran era una chica de carácter firme, alegre, gentil, noble, madura y un poco ingenua, pero esta chica transmitía un encanto, una candidez y una dulzura del que Ran estaba desprovista. Si Ran alguna vez fue llamada _ángel_ la jovencita que tenía enfrente era un _querubín _o más precisamente una _mariposa_. Un rayo atravesó sus fugaces pensamientos y miró al joven mago para luego sonreír perversamente al recibir el helado al tiempo que Kaito cruzó sus brazos e hizo un puchero, molesto-.

- Soy Mou…

- Mouri Ran. Te conozco, tal vez te acuerdes de mí. Hace unos años nos confundieron en la Central de Policía ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue muy gracioso – Kaito quedó impresionado ¡Quien iba a pensar que ellas se conocían desde antes!-.

- ¡Es cierto! – Ran reaccionó luego de un momento de reflexión-. Este es Edogawa Conan-kun, está viviendo con nosotros por una temporada-.

- ¿Te presentaste ya, Kaito?- El chico bufó a manera de respuesta, aun molesto por perder su helado-. Este es Kuroba Kaito-kun.

- Kuroba… ¿Kaito?- Ran dijo en voz alta mientras Conan hacía eco mental de lo mismo pensando en haber escuchado mucho antes ese apellido-. Me pregunto… si no nos hemos visto antes también- Ran seguía enconada con Kaitou Kid por lo de la aventura en el dirigible y tenía sus sospechas con Kuroba-.

- ¡Ah, por favor, compartamos la mesa! Tal vez recordemos algo más -. Aoko parecía más entusiasta que nunca, para desdicha de Kaito que rogó inútilmente al cielo que todo eso acabara-.

Mientras las chicas pedían sus helados, Kaito reflexionaba cómo afrontaría la presencia de Ran y Conan frente a Aoko. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó cerca cavilando la mejor forma de incomodar a ambos y entretener a su amiga en temas distantes.

- ¿Eres tú, cierto? – Conan afirmó mientras saboreaba su helado de chocolate y el brillo del sol del mediodía daba de lleno en sus gafas-. Al fin te encontré…

- No recuerdo conocerte ¿De dónde me conoces, niño?- el mago decidió que debía seguir firme en su actuación, y con la intuición de que su única tabla de salvación era precisamente la tensión existente entre él y Ran-.

- Estamos listas ¡Vamos a sentarnos!- Aoko tomó al pequeño Conan arrastrándolo por el pasillo del café hasta llegar a la mesa de ellos justo cuando la camarera ponía la orden de Aoko, dejando atrás al mago y a Ran -.

- Nos conocemos, no es así, Kuroba kun – en susurros Ran dejó libre sus ideas-.

- La verdad no lo sé, pero recordaría perfectamente a alguien que se parece tanto a Aoko.- Kaito esbozó una sonrisa tierna-. Me temo que no la conozco, señorita… ¿Mouri? Pero es un placer conocerla desde hoy.- Kaito de la nada apareció una rosa para darla a Ran y sonreírle encantadoramente, dispuesto a jugar su mejor carta, para confundirla-. Es usted una señorita muy hermosa.

Ran se sintió halagada y confundida por el gran parecido entre Kaito y Shinichi, pero luchaba internamente para no dejarse seducir por Kid nuevamente, suponiendo que este chico fuerael famoso ladrón. Desvió los ojos de la rosa y buscó con la mirada a Conan quien tenía los ojos puestos en ellos irradiando furia. No era la primera vez que el niño se molestaba con alguien que se acercaba demasiado a ella, y podía comprender que se sentía celoso, después de todo era un niño. Pero por su apariencia y forma de ser Conan siempre le recordaba a Shinichi, y ella quería con todo su corazón que Shinichi alguna vez le demostrara un poquito de celos, aunque fuera una actitud estúpida e infantil. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas al recordar al joven detective maniático, y levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de Kaito, tan parecido al de Shinichi. Y estaba allí, extendiéndole una rosa, galantemente, como a ella le gustaría ver actuar alguna vez a Shin. Esgrimió una amplia sonrisa y decidió tomar aquel presente y disfrutar de la compañía de alguien tan agradable como Kuroba, aún cuando sabía que podía ser Kaitou Kid, "un mañoso manos de mantequilla" del que de todas formas debía cuidarse; además le parecía que estaba siendo vigilado por esa chica que lo acompañaba y que parecía ser alguien importante para él ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Aoko no dejó de notar el semblante de Ran, pero no pudo sentir celos, sino una tristeza infinita, recordando sus emociones al ver a Kaito pretendido por Akako "Después de todo, no puedo hacer nada"- pensó nuevamente a pesar de todo lo había vivido junto a Kaito en los últimos encuentros.

Ran tomó el brazo que Kaito le ofrecía caballerosamente y se acercaron a la mesa. Aoko a estas alturas estaba hundida en su asiento, rodeada de un aura sombría, pero justo cuando ambos chicos tocaron sus asientos, Aoko levantó su rostro y miró a Kaito profundamente molesta. Estaba celosa. Y Conan también.

- Así que se conocían- Kaito quiso saber un poco más antes de seguir tentando suerte entre ambas chicas-.

- Así es. Nos conocimos hace unos diez años durante la conferencia anual en la Central de Policía. Todos los años jugábamos a las escondidas junto a otros niños, quienes nos confundían siempre. Luego dejaste de aparecer en las Conferencias anuales.- Aoko no dejó de mirar a Kaito con ojos de furia mientras el mago sonreía manteniendo su mejor cara de poker aun cuando sudaba frío-.

- Es que… mi padre dejó la policía- Respondió Ran-. Perdón pero no recuerdo tu…

- Nakamori, Aoko.

- ¡¿La hija del inspector encargado de atrapar a Kaitou Kid?- Ran y Conan se sorprendieron al escuchar tamaña coincidencia-.

- ¡Pues si! Mi papá se ha hecho muy famoso – Aoko sonrió dulcemente-

- Kuroba nii-chan ¿Me pareció que tu eres mago?- Conan intervino infantilmente dejando un momento de silencio en el que Kaito solo alcanzó a balbucear un "si" tímido-. ¡Igual que Kid! ¡Y además te llamas Kaito! ¿Eres Kaito Kid?- ¡Bingo! Conan había acorralado a Kaito siendo directo-.

El sonido del tráfico se escuchaba de fondo. También las voces, risas y el jolgorio de quienes estaban en el Café Vienés. Una suave brisa corrió y los cabellos de todos oscilaron, como el presagio de un final de película. Aoko sintió su corazón golpetearle en el pecho y el aire de sus pulmones se acumuló en el abdomen, tensionándolo, mientras un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. En un segundo los recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente: una vez, tiempo atrás, su padre había sugerido lo mismo, y en otra ocasión Hakuba había insinuado algo similar. También recordó aquella visita a la montaña en la que tuvieron que esquiar disfrazados, y él se presentó como Kaitou Kid. Se parecían bastante.

La estruendosa risa de Kaito asustó a los comensales y a unas palomas que picoteaban las migas que caían de las mesas. Abruptamente se cortó el ambiente tenso y las chicas sonrieron al ver a Kaito partirse de la risa. Conan estaba realmente impresionado de lo osado que estaba siendo el ladrón al reírse en una situación así, mientras que Ran sintió algo nuevo en su corazón por este chico, aunque no podía saber qué; aún así, la duda la comía por dentro.

- ¡Es que me hace mucha gracia! Según he leído Kaitou y Kaito se escriben diferente.* Te falta aprender un poco más. Además Kaitou Kid- sama es una leyenda desde hace muchos años… Aunque…

- Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta, Kuroba nii-chan.- Conan no se dejó arrastrar por la contrariedad-.

- Si – Kaito pronunció el monosílabo fuerte y claro-.

El hombre de los anteojos azules se levantó bruscamente y, dejando el pago sobre la mesa, salió corriendo abruptamente luego de verificar la hora en su reloj. Luego de ese breve episodio, Kaito continuó:

- Si, me gustaría ser como él. Un gran mago – le brillaron los ojos al hacer aspavientos – ¡Pero yo soy más guapo que él!… y más joven-. Terminó guiñando un ojo a las damas presentes-.

¡Paf! Los tres chicos cayeron en la broma del joven mago que, de pie, tomó una paloma que caminaba por el piso y la lanzó al aire desapareciendo bajo un pañuelo y transformándose en papel picado de colores que cayó en las cabezas de todos los presentes, los que maravillados y sorprendidos aplaudieron el pequeño truco. Aoko sonrió aliviada y encantada de ver como Kaito se lo pasaba en grande haciendo magia, como siempre, mientras Ran y Conan se miraron contrariados pensando lo mismo ¿Podía ser Kaitou Kid este chico? El joven mago celebró con ceremonia los aplausos y pidió permiso para ausentarse unos segundos. Conan no quería perderlo de vista y lo siguió al baño dando una excusa, mientras las chicas compartían un chocolate caliente con que el Café les agradecía por el truco de magia que logró llenar el local.

En la esquina siguiente, el hombre que salió apresurado se topó de frente con un grupo de tres hombres de largas gabardinas, absolutamente innecesarias en esa hora del día, tan radiante como estaba. Educadamente el viejo cruzó unas frases de disculpas aunque no escuchó la respuesta ofensiva que le devolvieron los sujetos, los que luego volvieron a lo suyo. Miraron alrededor buscando a una chica de la que tenían una fotografía y de pronto dieron con ella.

- ¿Señorita Nakamori? – uno de los sujetos le preguntó un poco confuso porque miraba indistintamente a ambas chicas.

- Las muchachas se miraron y se sonrieron mutuamente. Como hacían cuando pequeñas, decidieron jugar con las personas.

- ¿Dígame?- Respondió Ran dando un sorbo al chocolate-.

- ¡Es usted! Señorita somos fans de las chicas de la agencia Viktor`s y queríamos que nos firmara unos autógrafos de la nueva campaña-. Los hombres suplicaron a Ran mientras que uno la tironeaba de las mangas para que fuera con ellos-.

Ran miró inquieta a Aoko y esta se largó a reir.

- Hermana ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- la chica siguió con la broma, muy divertida, aunque a Ran la situación la puso muy incómoda-.

- Pero…

- Estos apuestos chicos creo que quieren un autógrafo de Nakamori Aoko… ¿Por qué no se los das a nombre de ella?

- Aoko, es que…

- Esperen un segundo ¿Quién es Aoko-san?

- Averígüenlo ustedes mismos.- la verdadera Aoko los miró divertida-.

- ¡Entonces vengan las dos! – Los sujetos arrastraron a ambas chicas seguidas de una cámara-.

Mientras uno tomaba fotografías de ambas y las cegaba con sus flashes, los otros dos las tomaron de un brazo y se las llevaron hasta la esquina corriendo entusiasmados, a la vez que una de las camareras se asomó hasta aquel desorden y al no ver a nadie quiso exigir la paga sin obtener respuesta.

Mientras tanto en el baño:

- A mí no me engañas. Tú eres Kaitou Kid. – Conan lo miró a través del espejo-.

- Chico, tienes mucha imaginación.- Kaito desapareció tras una puerta e inmediatamente envió un mensaje al teléfono de Jii, agradeciendo al cielo tener su móvil en silencio. Necesitaba ayuda para salir de allí sin tener que dar más explicaciones-

- ¡Ahora que sé tu identidad secreta no te escaparás!- gritó el niño-.

- ¡Has lo que quieras! Para mí es un honor que me confundas con ese gran mago – Respondió Kaito-.

Conan maldijo la osadía de Kaito pero confiaba en su buena estrella. Necesitaba evidencias tangibles y las encontraría. Salió del baño dispuesto a obtener de Aoko datos sobre su rival. No vio a nadie en el lugar, aunque encontró la cartera de ambas y la boina de Aoko. En ese momento la camarera se le acercó con rostro de alivio al verle y distinguir las pertenencias de las chicas.

- Pensé que se habían ido sin pagar.

- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde están... ?

- Se fueron con esos señores. Les tomaron muchas fotografías.

- Gracias.

Conan se fue a sentar a la espera de la llegada de los demás, sin quitar su atenta mirada a las chicas. Vio como el tipo de las fotografías detuvo su trabajo y guardó su lente con muy poco cuidado dentro del furgón negro. Ran de pronto cambió de actitud y se puso tensa y en guardia. El detective notó que algo iba mal porque el rostro de la _chica mariposa_ también cambió, volviéndose dura y fría. Ran lanzó sólo un amago de golpe, deteniéndose a centímetros de uno de los sujetos, justo en el momento en el que un as de luz brilló justo debajo del puño de uno que estaba sujetando fuertemente a Aoko del brazo.

En ese instante el teléfono de Conan sonó, pero el chico trepó sobre la mesa y saltó encima de las barreras del Café, cruzando la calle arriesgadamente. Al tiempo que las chicas eran arrastradas al furgón negro en un instante. Kaito salió del pasillo que daba al baño justo para ver cómo Conan casi era atropellado. Una corazonada desvió su mirada hacia un furgón negro, notando inmediatamente el brillo metálico que amenazaba a Aoko.

El teléfono de Ran comenzó a vibrar.

Kaito corrió tras los pasos de Conan, cuando la camarera le salió al paso evitando su salida.

El teléfono de Conan volvió a sonar.

Kaito tomó las manos de la camarera y desesperado la corrió hacia un lado. Abriéndose paso entre los nuevos clientes que llegaban al Café. Desde la salida, Kaito volteó y le gritó a la camarera que corría tras él, para que llamara a la policía. En un momento la chica detuvo su correría y el chico, luego de verificar que Conan ya iba tras el furgón, volvió tras sus pasos tras pensar a la velocidad del rayo, y tomó de los hombros a la chica.

- Llama a la policía y contacta con el Inspector Nakamori. Dile que su hija ha sido secuestrada y que se comunique con Kuroba.

Kaito no esperó la confirmación de la camarera. Vio la afirmación en sus ojos. Ambos chicos se lanzaron corriendo detrás de aquel furgón oscuro una cuadra al sur y doblaron por un callejón. El pequeño Conan corrió a lo que más daban sus cortas piernas pero pronto quedó muy atrás de Kaito, sin embargo el furgón parecía perderse en una lejana esquina. Como si con eso pudieran rescatar a sus personas amadas, y mirando con desazón, ambos lanzaron un desgarrador grito, en perfecta sincronía:

- ¡Raaaaaaaaaaaan!

- ¡Aokoooooooooo!

Y el móvil de Conan volvió a sonar.

* * *

**Son las dos de la mañana del viernes 8 de octubre. De cierta forma parece simbólico publicar hoy, pues precisamente se estrena el dvd de la peli 14 así que pronto algún fansub nos tendrá una grata sorpresa ( aunque yo ya vi la peli, pero en chino XD) **

**Como dije antes "Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a quienes algunas vez me han puesto entre sus favoritos", pero no puedo escribir sus nombres, lo siento mucho T-T... Se me cierran los ojos de cansancio, de pena, de rabia, buff! ****Tampoco habrá preguntas. Pero espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y esperen con ansias el próximo. Sólo un favor ¡Dejen reviews! T-T **

**A quien preguntó por qué creo que Aoyama es un ladrón de ideas... porque 1) Me declaro molesta con el autor, y 2) los que hemos leído a Doyle y Le Blanc sabemos cuantas ideas han salido de ellos. Aunque no culpo a Aoyama. Sin darme cuenta, la entrevista entre Kaito, Ran, Aoko y Shin que relaté se parece al encuentro entre Arsene Lupin y Sherlock Holmes en Francia. **

**Por último, un regalo que parece que no todos han visto: **www. shonentantei. com/ forum/ viewtopic. php?f =36&t= 223 **(eliminen los espacios y peguen la dirección en el navegador). Allí tengo una pequeña selección de dibus, muy pequeña aún. Les dejaré apenas pueda un dibujo de Aoko en este capitulo (que ya lo tengo a medias)**

**Próximo capítulo (16): "Mi vida por ella, Aoko y Ran" (o "Casos frente a los jóvenes detectives: Kudo 2")**


	16. Cap 16: Casos, Kudo, 2º parte

**Perdón por la demora de tantos meses T . T Nadie más que yo estaba tan impaciente por publicar, pero este es un capítulo intenso, que si bien tenía preescrito, tuve que reformular casi completamente. Además tuve que volver a trabajar, las cosas de casa y la familia me tiene agotada, y por último estoy buscando un nuevo empleo, así que de verdad he estado superada por tres meses. **

**Espero no decepcionarlos(as) con este capítulo, hay mucha acción y la aparición de nuestros detectives más queridos : D Agradecimientos a todos, tanto por sus reviews como por esperarme, y lamento no ir uno por uno, pero esta vez es mucho texto junto. **

**

* * *

****Capítulo 16: Mi vida por ella: Aoko y Ran.**

Sentada frente a la computadora y mirando fijamente el set de probetas y tubos de ensayo que la esperaban en la mesa. Miyano Shiho, alias Haibara Ai, estaba absorta en un recuerdo de su niñez. Borrosamente veía la figura imponente del que creía que era su padre y a su madre, de la que era su fiel reflejo, junto a una en apariencia veinteañera Vermouth y un hombre de edad madura, de profundos ojos azules y pelo castaño con algunas canas plateadas. Hablaban en perfecto inglés, pero ella no recordaba nada de aquel diálogo. Postrado desde su silla de ruedas el sujeto de los ojos azules envió a un adolescente que estaba a su lado, también de ojos azules pero cabello ligeramente más oscuro, a que le entregara a Vermouth un frasco de cristal transparente con un objeto ovalado, que también parecía de cristal, flotando en alguna solución acuosa.

Su madre lo tomó y lo alzó en dirección a una brillante luz, momento en el que su padre se lo quitó violentamente. Desde allí sus recuerdos se desvanecían.

El contenido de ese frasco fue el que mi padre usó para comenzar sus estudios. Estoy segura de haber visto la fórmula asociada a esa cosa durante mis experimentos con el APTX, pero no puedo recordarla… era muy compleja… ¿Era orgánica o inorgánica?

_¡Ay, ni de día ni de noche pude ya gozar de la bendición del reposo! De día, aquella criatura no me dejaba un instante solo; de noche, despertaba hora a hora de los más horrorosos sueños, para sentir el ardiente aliento de la cosa en mi rostro y su terrible peso -pesadilla encarnada de la que no me era posible desprenderme- apoyado eternamente sobre mi corazón._

_("El gato negro", Edgar Allan Poe)_

Ambos jadeaban. Kaito se secó el sudor con la manga tratando de controlar su respiración; por más que corrieron no pudieron darle alcance. El furgón había desaparecido.

El móvil de Conan volvió a sonar y el chico tuvo una intuición. Miró el remitente de la llamada, era Heiji.

- ¡Conan-kun! ¿Ya estamos por llegar?- Unos bocinazos apenas dejaban escuchar del otro lado-.

- Hattori… ¿Dónde estás? – Conan aún estaba agitado-.

- Eh… Bueno, estoy en la esquina del semáforo, dos cuadras al este del Café Vie…

- ¡Hattori, ubica un furgón negro!

Conan se puso en marcha rápidamente esperando encontrar a Heiji para mejorar la búsqueda. Kaito lo siguió.

- ¿Qué sucede?... – El moreno quiso saber-.

- ¡Han secuestrado a Ran! El tránsito va en aquella dirección…

- ¡¿Cómo? ¡Que Ran-chan fue secuestrada! - Kazuha miró a Heiji preocupada-.

- ¡Dame acá! – Kaito le quitó el móvil a Conan y le gritó a Heiji- ¡Un Hyundai H1 negro patente 71 71 TK…! ¡Tiene vidrios polarizados!

- ¿Patente 71 71 TK? – Apenas Heiji lo dijo Kazuha comenzó a buscar con la mirada- ¿Y tú quién eres? – El moreno de Osaka se extrañó del timbre de voz-.

- ¡Eso no importa ahora!

- ¡HEIJI, ALLÍ VA!- Kazuha lo vio pasar justo cuando el tránsito se hizo más ligero. Ella echó a correr rápidamente-.

- ¡Lo tenemos, Kudo!

Las chicas estaban nerviosas. Momentos antes, al notar que estaban siendo amenazadas, Ran quiso aplicar su karate, pero Aoko se identificó como la persona que buscaban y la intimidaron con un arma, por lo que Ran desistió de defenderse y se declaró también, valientemente, como Aoko Nakamori. Indecisos ante la obstinación de las dos chicas, subieron a ambas al furgón maniatadas y huyeron. Ahora debían matarlas a ambas y no dejar rastro alguno. Los secuestradores no habían visto que las jóvenes llevaban acompañantes. Tampoco tenían idea de que eran seguidos por dos chicos de Osaka

- Irish nos dijo que la chica estaba comenzando en el modelaje.

- Una modelo no puede ser tan plana como ésta; la tal Aoko debe ser esta chica, que está re buena.- Uno de los sujetos apuntó a Ran-.

Aoko fue insultada en sus narices. Sólo de furia recordó del acto de navidad junto a Kaito una forma de liberarse de una atadura simple y lo hizo sin consideraciones. Se abalanzó sobre el infeliz que osó llamarla plana. En un santiamén fue inmovilizada con un cañón en su frente, pero el más radical de los cinco sujetos la amordazó con un pañuelo empapado en cloroformo, adormeciendo a Aoko hasta la inconciencia. Lo último que la joven vio fue a Ran moviendo desaforada los labios, suponía ella que le llamaba, pero _la mariposa azul_ sintió que alguien la llamaba desde sus más profundas fantasías. Su última palabra fue el nombre de Kaito apenas susurrado.

En ese mismo instante, en un lujoso cuarto de baño, no muy lejos, una mujer comenzaba a darse una refrescante ducha de tina con una ligera y abundante espuma. Sus pensamientos se fueron con los hechos de los últimos días, mientras masajeaba su larga cabellera rubia. Sus ojos azules se volvieron intensos en medio de la marea de ideas que cruzaban por su cabeza. En su estudio aguardaba colgado en una esquina un tablero que, con dardos pinchados, colgaba fotografías de varias personas; en el centro estaban las fotos de una chica y un chico de uniforme de saco, un niño de anteojos y una niña de cabellos claros y cortos. En el centro del estudio una gran mesa de diseño simple acogía otras cuatro fotografías las que parecían haber sido dejadas recientemente: un adolescente de ojos azules y cabello oscuro revuelto en su uniforme escolar, una chica despeinada con uniforme escolar tipo marinera, una mujer de ojos violeta y cabello corto y liso, y la añosa fotografía de un hombre de unos treinta años, de ojos azules y cabello oscuro que usaba un pequeño mostacho, vestido de etiqueta y con un sombrero de copa en las manos. En estas últimas personas pensaba la caucásica mujer. Se sumergió completamente en el baño de espuma que la rodeaba y recordó pasajes de _su juventud_, cuando llegó a un taller de caracterización. Era un taller privado y secreto, de sólo tres personas, dictado por un joven mago. Ella lo conocía desde que era un niño, pero al reconocerla, el mago guardó silencio y aceptó su presencia. Negarse a tenerla de alumna sería peor. En una ocasión pudo ver a la mujer con la que aquel niño que ella vio crecer se había casado; una hermosa chica que también vio transformarse en mujer, de ojos violeta y cabello oscuro, tan curvilínea como ella misma, pero irónicamente, con la ternura a flor de piel. A ella también la conoció de pequeña; era Shirou Sakura, pero hábilmente había conseguido cambiar su nombre, y ella sabía perfectamente cómo; desde esos tiempos todos la conocieron como Kuroba Chikage, la asistente personal y esposa del gran mago que fue su tutor.

La rubia mujer salió a la superficie y estiró uno de sus brazos hasta alcanzar el arma que tenía bajo la bañera, pero un pequeño cañón se apoyó en su húmeda mollera.

- ¡Bang! Sigues tan hermosa y astuta como siempre.

- Y tú… siempre me recuerdas porqué el jefe te eligió como su sucesor. Eres tan sigiloso que no fue sino hasta que salí, que sentí tu aroma, Coñac.

- Esperemos que no tenga que suceder a nadie nunca, mi estimada. Además sabes que Gin es muy difícil de burlar, y que pronto podría darse cuenta…

- ¿Viste al jefe hoy?

- Acabo de revisar sus signos vitales. Creo que no podrá seguir dando instrucciones. Tendremos que comenzar a suplantarle ante los miembros de la organización.

- Esto no me gusta para nada. Debemos encontrarla y pronto, aunque estoy tranquila; ya sé dónde la ocultó Numabuchi, pero el inútil la vendió. Necesitamos…

- Cuándo entenderás que esa leyenda es una estupidez. Es tan estúpido como lo que te ata a las personas de las fotografías.

La mujer rápidamente se levantó de la bañera, sin importarle nada. Miró amenazante a Coñac y este sostuvo su mirada asesina con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes que antes de morir, Irish mandó a su equipo a matar a Nakamori Aoko?- el sujeto que en ese momento vestía de etiqueta evitó así una confrontación con la rubia-.

- ¡Qué me importa esa chiquilla! Además eso no puede ser cierto. Sin lugar a dudas ella vio algo sospechoso, pero no sería capaz de unir lo sucedido con lo que vio ¿Por qué harían eso? El rencor de Irish no era contra ella, era contra el chico, y… ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?- recién la blonda mujer notó ese último detalle-.

- No sé por qué lo hacen, pero los vi. Sólo que tuvieron un pequeño problema… la confundieron con alguien que tú conoces muy bien y se las llevaron a ambas… A veces la llamas… _ángel_.

- ¡Maldición! – La mujer salió de la bañera y se puso rápidamente una toalla, corriendo por el corto pasillo en dirección a su cuarto-. ¡¿Dónde se la llevaron?

- … Tú sabes dónde Irish y su equipo hacían desaparecer los cuerpos…- El viejo miró cómo sacaba ropa de su armario-. No sé por qué te empeñas en conservar esos estúpidos cariños. Te hacen débil.

- Algún día… - ella se vestía apresurada- … algún día llegará lo que tanto anhelo… y ese día me lo van a proporcionar las nuevas generaciones.- La mujer sacó una daga corta de sus botas de cuero-. Y tú tienes prohibido inmiscuirte en mis asuntos. Sólo ocúpate del jefe. – concluyó guardando nuevamente la daga en el mismo lugar-.

El hombre la vio partir apresurada en su motocicleta, y comenzó a seguir su camino a través de las ventanas del pasillo que daban a la habitación de un hombre viejo. Entró al cuarto y se sentó al borde de la cama en la que yacía el sujeto, durmiendo. Coñac dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción al seguir viendo la ruta que tomó la mujer.

- Tu corazón aún sensible es lo único de verdad valioso en esta organización. Mientras aún me sirva para mis planes, lo usaré como tú usaste los de otras personas para tus propios propósitos. La muerte se llevará sólo a quienes se tenga que llevar- concluyó mirando con tristeza al hombre que yacia postrado en la cama-.

Conan y Kaito llegaron a una intersección cercana a la calle principal. Secándose el sudor pudieron ver a Kazuha corriendo en dirección hacia ellos.

- ¡Heiji se llevó el teléfono y fue tras el auto! – Confirmó ella-.

- El inspector Nakamori y la policía deben venir en camino.- Kaito jadeaba-.

- ¿En qué momento lo llamaste? – Conan extrañado lo miró sorprendido de esa curiosa decisión, sabiendo quién era Kaito-.

- Le pedí a la mesera que lo hiciera.

- ¿Kudo-kun? – Kazuha miró extrañada a Kaito y ante la duda decidió preguntar-.

- Eh… No… Me confundes… Soy Kuroba Kaito, y no sólo a su amiga han secuestrado, a la mía también-. Explicó rápidamente-.

Conan aprovechó la oportunidad para llamar a Heiji. Mientras tanto, a lo lejos se escuchaban sirenas de patrullas. Kaito recibió una llamada; era Jii.

- Señorito, estoy llegando.

- ¡Jii, espérame frente a la Cafetería! Necesitaré el auto… - Kaito cortó y miró a Conan y a Kazuha -.

- Hattori dice que están embotellados en la entrada a la autopista central.

- Debemos volver al Café Vienés. El inspector y Jii-chan llegará allí y podremos seguirlos en un auto propio-.

Kaito echó a correr rumbo a ese destino seguido por Kazuha, pero Conan miró en dirección de la autopista. No tenía su patín, y enfureció por no poder seguirlos. Si lograban entrar a la autopista sería una buena oportunidad para atraparlos, pero si les llevan demasiada ventaja lograrían escapar. Enfrascado en sus pensamientos de pronto sintió que lo levantaron y se lo llevaron. Kaito tenía un plan y no permitiría que la iniciativa del detective se lo destruyera.

La verdad Conan vio el furgón negro y a los sujetos que secuestraron a las chicas, y pudo intuir algo; y eso era lo que le preocupaba, porque no tenía ninguna evidencia de si eran de la organización, ni tampoco conocía a estos sujetos. En cambio Kaito reconoció a unos de los sujetos como aquel que lo acorraló en la aventura en Osaka junto al moreno detective. Definitivamente no era un secuestro común; para detective y ladrón, en forma independiente, parecía obra de la organización.

Justo antes de llegar a aquella esquina Kaito vio el auto de Jii-chan. Pidió a Kazuha que esperara en el Café Vienés la llegada de los policías y, aún con Conan en los brazos, corrió a atajar a su viejo asistente. Lanzó a Conan en el asiento trasero y se cambió de lado para pedirle las llaves del automóvil a su asistente, mientras rápidamente explicaba la situación al anciano.

- Pero… Kaito-Botchama… - el anciano asistente se resistió-.

- ¡Vamos Jii! Aoko tiene los minutos contados.

- ¡Iré con usted!

- ¡NO! Necesito que esperes junto a aquella chica.

- Pero… ¿Este chico? y… ¡Usted no tiene licencia de conducir, señorito!

- Ya veremos eso ¡Dame las llaves, Jii! – y luego habló al oído del anciano preguntando por cierto objeto blanco-.

- Está en el maletero, señorito.

El viejo bajó del auto pese a sus aprensiones y Kaito tomó el volante. Kazuha se acercó al anciano mientras Conan gritó por la ventana.

- ¡Kazuha –neechan! ¡El inspector Nakamori viene en camino, dale el número de Heiji-nichaan!-

Las luces de las patrullas y el sonido de las sirenas inundaron aquella calle. Kazuha y Jii se acercaron a las primeras patrullas que llegaron, buscando a alguien conocido-.

Mientras tanto Heiji corría en dirección al automóvil. Pero el embotellamiento cedió y el furgón finalmente logró ingresar a la autopista.

Instantes después el pequeño detective recibió la llamada de Heiji informándole lo sucedido.

- Kazuha-chan quedó esperando al inspector Nakamori y el resto de la policía en el Café Vienés. Hattori, te pasaremos a buscar. Quédate allí, vamos en una camioneta Chevrolet con toldo blanca. – el niño cortó-.

Kaito estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Su mente repetía una y otra vez "Aoko, Aoko" y algunas imágenes pasaban una tras otra. Irish había muerto y sin embargo los hombres que lo secundaban seguían en plan de ataque, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Aoko? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué Ran-chan? Sabía que Irish había descubierto su identidad secreta, pero no estaba tan seguro de quienes más podían saberlo. Una idea se le atravesó como un rayo: la mujer rubia… la vio saliendo de la Comisaría de Minato.

- Kuroba… - Conan lo sacó de sus pensamientos-.

El móvil de Kaito comenzó a sonar. Con una sola mano el chico sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y se lo arrojó a Conan para que contestara.

- ¡Kuroba-kun!- Era el inspector Nakamori-.

- Kaito-niichan no puede responderle, Nakamori-keibu.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Edogawa Conan. Estamos tras los secuestradores. – la mirada del niño endureció- Sabemos que han ingresado a la autopista por el acceso 23.

- ¿Tú? Ok, de acuerdo. Vamos en camino. Estaremos en contacto-.

Kaito, con la vista al frente, sonrió. Sabía que el pequeño detective sospechaba de él, y las circunstancias no ayudaron a que pudiera ocultar su verdadera forma de ser, sin embargo debía intentarlo; no estaba dispuesto a perder su preciado secreto frente al chico, aún cuando fuera la mismísima Aoko que lo necesitaba más que nunca. Sería un enorme ejercicio de concentración sobre su papel, como el mejor payaso del circo, cumpliría este desafío personal entre detective y ladrón.

- No tengo licencia de conducir, pero este será nuestro pequeño secreto, niño. Supongo que entiendes que las chicas necesitan nuestra ayuda.

- Ese no es el punto, Kuroba.- Conan habló serio, sin dejarse engañar por Kaito-.

- Estamos entrando… ¡Avísame cuando veas a tu amigo! – Nuevamente Kaito desviaba la atención con otro tema, aún cuando conocía perfectamente a Hattori Heiji-.

Heiji miraba en ambas direcciones tratando de no perder al furgón negro que casi desaparecía entre el espeso tráfico, y la camioneta en la que Kudo supuestamente aparecería. De pronto las manos del pequeño aparecieron agitandose fuera de las ventanas de una camioneta, y Heiji corrió a subirse con el automóvil en marcha ligera.

- ¡Kudo! ¿Eh? ¿Y tú quién eres?

- Kuroba- respondió Conan a manera de presentación-.

Kaito entró rápidamente a la autopista justo en el momento en el que las señales de alerta se encendieron y la entrada quedó bloqueada. Seguramente alguno de los policías había dado la orden de cerrarla ahora que los secuestradores ya estaban allí. Era cuestión de minutos ver aparecer la tropa de patrullas.*

Kaito cruzó de la pista izquierda directamente a la de más a la derecha. Increíblemente, y sin dejar de pisar el acelerador, pasó veloz y progresivamente a los autos que los separaban del furgón negro, mientras Conan ponía al tanto a Heiji que lucía asustado de tanta velocidad en manos de un chico de su misma edad y del que nada sabía:

- No sabemos porqué, pero unos hombres vestidos _de negro_ secuestraron a Ran y Aoko, la hija del Inspector Nakamori.- Conan trató de usar las palabras más adecuadas para que Heiji entendiera-.

Heiji miró significativamente a Conan comprendiendo a Conan, y luego a Kaito en ademán de pregunta sin que este último lo notara… en apariencia. El pequeño niño negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Allí están! – Kaito los sacó de la conversación-. Los seguiré de cerca.

El moreno de Osaka tragó fuerte y se sentó correctamente en su puesto al ver que el chico aumentaba la velocidad más de lo que antes ya llevaban. Con una pequeña gotita de sudor en la sien intentó ponerse el cinturón de seguridad cuando miró hacia el espejo retrovisor viendo parte del rostro del chico que conducía habilidosamente. Sorprendido a más no poder, abrió sus ojos al máximo no pudiendo creer lo que veían sus ojos ¿Kudo?

- ¿Recuerdas que Kid nunca se ha puesto una máscara al disfrazarse de mí?- Conan se acomodó en el asiento, cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos en respuesta a la interrogante que cruzó la mente de Heiji-.

- ¿Eh?

- Lo siento, que mal educado que fui- Kaito sonreía encantadoramente mientras conducía a 140 km por hora-. Soy Kuroba Kaito ¿y tú eres…?

- Eh… Hattori… Heiji – El moreno de Osaka miraba alternando entre Conan y Kaito a través del espejo retrovisor, sin entender muy bien la relación entre lo que Conan decía y la actitud displicente y santurrona del chico que recién comenzaba a conocer-.

- ¿Sabes conducir, Hattori?- Kaito ya tenía un plan-.

Heiji comenzó a desenredar la madeja de ideas que Kudo y Kuroba le habían ido dando. Estaba desconcertado. ¿Cómo era posible que Kudo hubiera encontrado a Kaito Kid? Y aún peor, Kuroba parecía reticente y alerta al mostrarse a sí mismo, como si de verdad supiera que el pequeño Conan era una persona de cuidado ¿Realmente Kuroba era Kid y sabía sobre la verdadera identidad de Conan? El moreno levantó su mirada al escuchar una dura conversación entre sus acompañantes.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Conan reaccionó anticipándose al plan del joven mago- ¡No dejaré que hagas algo que arriesgue la vida de Ran!

- ¡También _mi_ amiga va en ese auto! – La mirada dulce que Kaito había sostenido ante Heiji se endureció, mostrando su verdadera naturaleza-

En una larga recta de la autopista, previa a la gran curva que seguía por el borde de la costa de Tokio previa al puerto, Heiji reconoció en seguida la mirada aguda y socarrona de Kaito Kid. Definitivamente Kuroba Kaito parecía ser el ladrón fantasma.

- Tú… eres ese ladrón idiota… - Heiji recordó lo sucedido en Osaka entre el ladrón, Kazuha y él mismo, y la cólera comenzó a apoderarse de él, pues sabía que el muy osado había besado a Kazuha-.

Sin previo aviso Kaito soltó el volante y se cambió rápidamente al asiento del copiloto, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes detectives.

- Si no conduces nos matamos, Hattori- Kaito bajó el vidrio de la ventana y sacó una mano para comprobar la dirección y velocidad del viento.

- ¡QUÉ HACES! – gritaron los detectives-

A Heiji no le quedó otra más que pasar rápidamente al asiento del conductor, teniendo cuidado de no tocar los cambios; tomó el volante y suavemente cargó el acelerador hasta un punto de equilibrio para luego comenzar a frenar.

- ¡No te detengas! ¡Estamos a punto de alcanzarlos! – Kaito vociferó mostrándose directamente al detective de Osaka. Definitivamente el parecido entre este chico y Kudo era bastante notorio-.

- ¡¿Qué pretendes hacer? Eres un loco suicida ¡casi nos matas! Además no tengo licencia para conducir automóviles…

- Pero tal como pensé, sabes manejar… Kaito se sentó en cuclillas sobre el asiento y bajó completamente el vidrio mientras sacaba de un bolsillo una pequeña cápsula. .

La mente de Conan volaba. El mago estaba dispuesto a saltar y tomar el control del automóvil, él mismo intentaría lo mismo, pero la maniobra era tremendamente arriesgada. De pronto una terrible intuición lo llevó a desviar su mirada hacia el lado derecho del automóvil que perseguían. Una moto y un piloto con una larga cabellera rubia bajo un casco. En su mente la figura de Vermouth se hizo patente claramente. Las luces de un escuadrón policial se veían a lo lejos. Ahora la maniobra no sólo era osada, sino que las manos de la organización habían alcanzado a Ran y tal vez… ¿a Kaito Kid? Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y sujetó a Kaito de una manga fuertemente. Ladrón y detective se miraron absolutamente resueltos. El mago jaló su manga fuertemente y quiso saltar por la ventana pero Conan volvió a tomarlo fuertemente y lo amenazó con su reloj lanza dardos, mientras Heiji intentaba maniobrar durante el forcejeo lo más inadvertido posible para los secuestradores.

- ¡No puedes saltar ahora!

- ¿Qué es ese reloj, niño? – Kaito seguía actuando como un desconocido ante los detectives-. ¡Déjame en paz!

- ¡Ustedes dos, paren de una vez; me distraen! Y tú, ladrón de pacotilla ¡ni se te ocurra saltar!

- ¡Que no soy quien piensan! Sólo quiero rescatar a Aoko…

- Ahora no es el momento, Kuroba – Conan seguía sin soltarlo- Vamos a seguirlos, pero no podemos permitirnos un error. Incluir a la policía sería un error.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, niño?

- Tenemos a la policía muy cerca, ellos se darán cuenta… Nosotros seguiremos a estos tipos pero no avisaremos nada hasta que lleguen a su destino. Necesitamos despistar a la policía por unos minutos…

- Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo- Kaito estaba sorprendido de la idea del pequeño detective-.

Heiji de pronto hizo una brusca maniobra pues el Hyundai repentinamente maniobró buscando adelantar para ingresar a la salida 48 en dirección a los galpones del Puerto de Tokio. En ese preciso momento Kaito volteó para sujetarse y pudo distinguir la figura de la mujer rubia junto al Hyundai. Los secuestradores recibían instrucciones en lenguaje de señas.

- Para el auto, Hattori- Kaito dijo calmadamente-.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Iré con la policía. Les presto el auto, pero deben prometerme que me mantendrán en contacto y que cuidarán la preciosura de Jii-chan, que siquiera lo llegan a rayar el viejo me mataría- Hattori se estacionó justo antes de la curva de entrada a la salida 48.-

- ¿Qué harás, Kuroba?- Conan se asomó a la ventana mientras Kaito sacaba algo de la camioneta-

- ¿Que no está claro? Me quedaré con la policía y los guiaré hacia ustedes.

- ¡No estás entendiendo, Kuroba!- Conan quiso bajar tras él, pero las puertas estaban trancadas-

De pronto el auto encendió solo y partió lentamente. Hattori tomó el control mientras maldecía al mago que sonreía por dejar encaminados a ambos detectives.

- ¡Váyanse ya!- Kaito sacó su celular - ¿aló, inspector Nakamori?- bromeó el mago-.

- ¿Cómo rayos lo…?- Conan se preguntó mientras Heiji tomó la curva y lentamente fueron dejando a Kaito atrás, sobre el paso sobre nivel, al tiempo que Conan recordó que el mago le había entregado su celular minutos antes- ¿En qué momento volvió a tener su teléfono?- en ese momento sonó el móvil del pequeño detective–

- Como vez tengo tu número también- la voz del mago que ya estaba a 800 metros de los detectives sonó clara por el auricular del móvil-. No entiendo porqué deseas alejar a la policía por lo que ni pienses que te dejaré actuar así como así.

- ¿Siempre siendo rivales?

- No soy tu rival, niño; sólo quiero rescatar a Aoko y a tu amiga. Estaremos al habla, llegaremos pronto.- el mago colgó-.

- Definitivamente ese chico es Kaitou Kid- concluyeron Heiji y Conan mientras seguían persiguiendo el Hyundai.

Kaito cortó la llamada y miró hacia el camino que tomó el Hyundai. Sonrió al apoyarse en las barreras de contención de la autopista y miró hacia la planta baja. Una línea de tren pasaba justo por debajo. Miró hacia el escuadrón de luces y sirenas que se aproximaban y, sin perder su sonrisa, cruzó la barrera y haciendo gala de su habilidad y equilibrio, se sentó en la estrecha plataforma de hierro que era parte de la estructura del paso sobre nivel, fuera del campo de visión de quienes transitaban por la autopista, con los pies colgando hacia las líneas férreas. Cruzando sus piernas, Kaito tomó su comunicador y marcó esta vez en serio, al inspector Nakamori. Carraspeó y buscó en su memoria auditiva la voz de Irish. Hizo una pequeña prueba que resultó exitosa y cuando el oficial contestó Kaito, amenazante, los envió directo por la autopista, en dirección contraria a la tomada por los secuestradores y los detectives. Había engañado a los detectives y a la policía.

Segundos después de colgar, las patrullas pasaron sobre él aullando ensordecedoramente con sus sirenas. Absorto como estaba en sentir pasar hasta al útlimo radiopatrulla no notó que una figura femenina se descolgó y se sentó a su lado, poniendose cómoda y provocativa.

- Te lo dije, Nakamori es tu perdición, Kuroba.

- ¡Ah! – Kaito casi cayó a la línea del tren del susto que se llevó-. ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Akako?

- Tus vibraciones… se multiplicaron por dos. La primera vez que sentí algo parecido fue cuando quisiste robar la torre del reloj, pero ahora, no sólo sentí tus vibraciones acompañadas de una semejante, sino que sentí tu miedo… - Akako hizo una pausa y miró en la misma dirección hacia donde el chico miraba-. Kaito, la relación de un ladrón y la hija de un policía está maldita… Ven conmigo y olvídate de esa chica…

- La secuestraron, Akako… A ella y a una chica muy especial…

- ¿E… especial? No me digas que ahora estás enamorado de otra chica… - Akako lo miró sonrojada y celosa-

- ¿Eh? Bueno… Es una chica muy linda – Kaito puso cara de pervertido al recordar las formas de Ran-.

- Idiota...

- Sin embargo… Aoko es… tú sabes que es importante para mí. Si le pasara algo por mi culpa yo… ¡yo daría mi vida por ella, y lo sabes!

- De hecho por eso vengo, ladrón sabandija. Mi bola de cristal me mostró que lograrás salvarla, pero…

- ¡Al fin me vaticinas algo positivo!

- Pero… pagarás un precio demasiado alto, Kaito. Ví dolor en mi bola de cristal. Por lo que más quieras… no vayas.

- ¿Y dejar que les pase algo? No, Akako. Incluso si fueras tú quien estuviera en problemas también me arriesgaría, porque a pesar de todo… eres una amiga especial.

- Kaito… - Akako se puso colorada como un tomate-

- Ninguna chica debiera pasar por estas cosas, y si puedo impedirlo, _tengo_ que hacerlo.

_- Eres todo un caballero__- _Akako soltó la frase llena de ironía-.

- Pues claro. ¡Cómo dejar pasar la posibilidad de conquistar tanta chica linda!

- Pues Aoko no es precisamente la más linda del mundo.

- Para mí sí que lo es, porque es una chica muy especial para mí… además esa chica, Ran Mouri, es una preciosidad…

- Ya para, pervertido… empiezo a pensar que quieres otra cosa con esa chica…

- ¿Eh? Para qué hacer eso si tengo otra posibilidad…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

A modo de respuesta, Kaito llevó su índice derecho directo a un pecho de Akako y sin ningún pudor cargó dos veces, catando la turgencia de los senos de la joven bruja. Con un rojo más intenso que su mismo nombre en las mejillas, la chica se alejó rápidamente y se recogió en su escoba tapando su busto, mientras el mago adolescente sonreía con los dientes apretados. Al verlo disfrutar socarronamente de su atrevimiento la bruja comenzó a hervir de furia y liberó un aura vengativa y terrorífica alrededor suyo. Kaito la miró llevándose el mismo índice a los labios en actitud pensativa. Sonrió una vez más, pero esta vez con dulzura y esquivó un hechizo de la bruja dejándose caer tras una nube al techo de un tren que justo en el momento pasaba a velocidad media, transformado en el blanco ladrón.

- ¡Ya verás cómo me las vas a pagar, mago de pacotilla! ¡No te darás cuenta cómo te convertirás en mi esclavo! – chilló Akako amenazante mientras Kaito se despedía de ella afirmado de las conexiones del techo del tren, en dirección a la estación de las bodegas del Puerto-. Abusas porque no puedo practicar vudú contigo. Ya verás cuando descubra quién tiene el poder mágico para protegerte – Akako bajó su mirada y sus pupilas comenzaron a estremecerse-. Quisiera ser yo quien te protegiera de ti mismo. Si fueras mi esclavo no pasarías nunca más por estos problemas, pero… Algún día… vas a hacerme llorar, mago idiota.

88888888888888

Ran llevaba a Aoko apoyada en un abrazo. No quería reconocer que estaba asustada. Los hombres hablaban de matarlas, pero cuando pudo ver la rubia cabellera de una mujer sobre una moto que les hizo señas, Ran notó cómo la duda se instaló entre los hombres. La discusión saltaba entre cumplir las órdenes de un tal Irish y las de su superiora, de no hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Enfrascados en su disputa Ran sintió la voz de Aoko en un susurro. La miró sin hacer ruido y notó que ella le señalaba hacia una camioneta que iban rebasando. Ran dirigió su mirada allí y vio a Heiji conduciendo, mientras Kaito y Conan forcejeaban. Por alguna razón, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Conan-kun siempre sabía cómo ayudarla, y acompañado por Heiji no tenía ninguna duda de que lograrían sacarlas del problema. Aoko volvió a susurrar, pero esta vez fue el nombre de Kaito. Ran volvió a mirarla y advirtió cómo la mirada de la chica adquiría un brillo renovado y cierta seguridad.

- Él nunca me ha decepcionado. – las chicas comenzaron a cuchichear en la misma posición en la que estaban para no despertar sospechas-.

- ¿Te refieres a Kuroba-kun?

- Es un chico llevado a sus ideas, un poco travieso y algo pervertido, pero después de todo es un caballero de palabra, gentil, valiente y divertido. – Los ojos de Aoko se iluminaron aún más al recordar las cualidades que amaba de su _amigo_-.

Bruscamente el furgón viró en dirección a una salida y ambas vieron cómo sus caminos se separaban; sin darse cuenta lanzaron un gemido de espanto; tarde se dieron cuenta que habían alertado a sus secuestradores. Ambas voltearon asustadas y sólo notaron la lata de spray que lanzó un somnífero que durmió a ambas casi al instante.

- Estas chicas… Pero esta pequeña plana parece demasiado resistente. – el sujeto le arrojó un chorro directamente al rostro de Aoko con una amplia y perversa sonrisa- Esto es para que duermas un buen rato más. Tal vez te matemos antes de que despiertes, incluso.

88888888888888

Conan y Heiji notaron a la distancia como las patrullas y carros policiales seguían con rumbo directo por la autopista. No notaron la delgada barrera rota en la salida 48 y eso les extraño ¿Kuroba los habría ayudado finalmente o simplemente la incompetencia les jugó una mala pasada?

- El Inspector Nakamori lo habría notado- Dijo Conan en voz alta respondiendose a sí mismo-

- Cierto… por razones obvias los padres se ponen más alertas cuando se trata de sus hijos- Respondió Heiji muy pendiente de la ruta, de manera de no ir tan cerca de los secuestradores-

- Me pregunto si fue Kuroba quien intervino-.

- No lo sabremos hasta que volvamos a verlo, y presiento que eso será más temprano que tarde-.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, y al tiempo que comenzaban a aparecer unas nubes, el furgón negro entró al sector de las bodegas del puerto, en complicidad con el guardia de la caseta de acceso. La mujer del cabello rubio subió a un montacargas e indicó a los secuestradores que los esperaba en el piso alto luego de encerrar a las chicas. Los hombres sacaron a Ran y Aoko, quienes seguían desmayadas, y las montaron junto a ellos y un par de armas de alto calibre.

Heiji se detuvo a un kilómetro antes de la caseta de acceso al puerto. Los detectives bajaron sigilosamente y observaron el sector. Usando sus gafas, Conan identificó el lugar donde se encontraban los secuestradores e hizo una inspección rápida de cómo ingresar sin ser vistos. El pequeño guió a Heiji hacia el borde de la calle de acceso y se lanzó por la ladera que comunicaba con el enrejado.

- Espera un momento ¿Qué haremos con la camioneta de Kuroba?

- Volveremos por ella… o tal vez la policía la vea. Eso sería una prueba de que estamos aquí, si necesitamos refuerzos-. Conan respondió desde abajo gesticulando a manera de grito, para no ser escuchados-. Debemos averiguar porqué los hombres de negro han secuestrado a Ran…

- Kudo… Sólo espero que no te hayan descubierto…

- También lo espero, Hattori-.

Los chicos se internaron escalando el enrejado y ocultándose de los guardias borrachos que rondaban la zona.

A no mucha distancia, Kaitou Kid esperaba la oportunidad de saltar del tren, al pasar por las bodegas portuarias. Mientras se acercaba, el chico pensaba qué haría en el momento preciso para sacar a Aoko. Necesariamente necesitaba ocultar su verdadera identidad, necesitaba del disfraz de Kid para enfrentarse a sus enemigos ante la posibilidad de que aún no supieran quién era, además estaba la mujer rubia, de la que debía tener mucho cuidado, sin embargo si Aoko lo veía siendo Kaitou Kid sin lugar a dudas ella se preguntaría por la presencia del ladrón, y aún peor, se cuestionaría la relación entre el ladrón y los secuestradores, y ni hablar de los detectives ¿Qué hacer? De pronto notó que ya estaba cerca, y con sus prismáticos intentó localizar el furgón. Sin mucho problema lo encontró, y siguió de cerca los movimientos de dos montacargas, identificando a sus enemigos y a las chicas. Sacó un par de guantes de goma y dio un salto hacia la catenaria rogando porque los voltajes no fueran tan potentes. Para su suerte los trenes modernos casi no usan electricidad desde la catenaria, sino a manera de auxilio, por lo que una vez que el tren hubo pasado él se soltó e ingresó rápidamente, antes que algún rondín lo descubriera. Mucho más cerca del furgón que los detectives, el ladrón notó que uno de los sujetos seguía al interior del vehículo. Ágilmente se acercó y puso a dormir al sujeto, quitándole sus ropas para disfrazarse de uno de aquellos sujetos.

Los detectives siguieron la ruta de las escaleras de emergencia del edificio. Sigilosos, notaron que las escaleras los llevarían hacia donde se encontraba Vermouth antes que donde se encontraban las chicas. Heiji buscó con la mirada, indeciso, cuando notó a Kaito tomando por sorpresa a uno de los sujetos. Conan y Heiji se miraron y afirmaron al momento en el que el joven mago entraba en el montacargas que lo llevaba en dirección a las chicas, por lo que ambos detectives siguieron su ruta hacia Vermouth.

8888888888888

Llevaban unos minutos conduciendo en dirección contraria cuando el inspector tuvo la corazonada de que no estaban yendo a ninguna parte. Casi no corrían vehículos a su lado y tenían las tres pistas de la vía a su completa disposición, sin embargo seguían sin alcanzar a los secuestradores, y mucho menos tenían pistas de Kaito y los chicos con los que iba. Mandó a un par de patrullas devolverse y revisar salida tras salida, intuyendo que habían caído en una trampa. Sin mediar más tiempo marcó el número de Kaito. Al otro lado un sonido rompió el silencio en el que todos se movían, justo cuando el montacargas en el que el joven ladrón iba llegando al octavo nivel de la estructura. Sorprendido por el imprevisto y la torpeza de dejar su celular con volumen comenzó a hacer aspavientos tratando de encontrar torpemente su móvil. Los jóvenes detectives se resguardaron al notar cómo aparecían los secuestradores, extrañados de aquel sonido tan alegre. A pesar del disfraz, uno de los hombres dio la alarma, reconociendo que su cómplice no llevaba móvil. Comenzaron a disparar hacia el montacargas provocando que Kaito bailara al ritmo de los disparos para esquivarlos. Una gotita de sudor corrió por la sien de los jóvenes detectives, quienes de pronto se percataron de la oportunidad que el mago les estaba dando de llegar hasta niveles más altos.

- Los payasos sí que saben lograr distracción- comentó Heiji-

- Que no te oiga ese idiota, que te matará si escucha que lo comparaste con un circense-. Contestó Conan mientras corrían escaleras arriba.

Sin alternativa, Kaito tuvo que lanzarse y extender sus alas delta para huir. Todo su plan se había ido por la borda; sin embargo, al rodear las estructuras notó a los detectives, y en el nivel más alto, la mujer rubia al fin le mostraba su rostro aunque a la distancia. Todo estaba saliendose de control, y ahora las chicas sí que estarían en un aprieto.

- Ni modo… debo ir por la policía-. Pensó en voz alta mientras se dirigía hacia la autopista tras el inspector al tiempo que notaba cómo las nubes comenzaban a formar cúmulos oscuros apreciando el cambio de clima que se avecinaba-.

Vermouth siguió con la mirada el vuelo de Kaitou Kid; una imagen del pasado se cruzó por su cabeza. Negó revolviendo su cabello al viento, y de pronto recordó la presencia de su _angel_ junto a la chica Nakamori. Fastidiada por la coincidencia tuvo la intuición de que esta vez tendría que enfrentarse a dos "pequeñas molestias" sin tenerlo previsto. Sin molestarse en vigilar a su alrededor volvió hasta la pequeña oficina del nivel superior. Allí tomó su móvil y marcó un número.

- Necesito que te encargues de una misión. Ve liberándote de tus ocupaciones, tendrás trabajo en terreno, y estoy segura que disfrutarás de esto, Cognac.

888888888888

Ambos detectives dejaron de correr. Jadeantes, pero en silencio. Comentaron:

- Sin Kaitou Kid tendremos que dividirnos. Uno de nosotros debe rescatar a Ran-chan y a la otra chica- Heiji razonó-.

- No, sabemos que Kid volverá… digo, si Kid es Kuroba, él volverá; pero espero que nos permita investigar mientras tanto… ¡Rayos! Si no tuvieran a Ran… - el pequeño detective bufó preocupado y, atemorizado ante el destino de su querida Ran, golpeó con su pequeño puño un muro-.

Heiji pudo ver la desolada mirada que el detective de secundaria dejó ver a través de sus infantiles ojos de niño de primaria.

- ¡La rescataremos! No te preocupes, amigo- el detective de Kansai sonrió optimista-.

- Vermouth está implicada. Seguramente tiene claro que Ran está en esta situación… En el pasado ella, por alguna razón que desconozco, nos ha favorecido, sin embargo… Yo… - Conan quería llorar, de verdad quería llorar, pero no de pena, ni por debilidad, sino por la impotencia de no poder mantener alejada a la chica que amaba de esos malditos sujetos-. Hattori… yo… daría mi vida por impedir que los hombres de negro se acerquen a Ran, pero… me siento con las manos atadas…

- Kudo… -

- Cuando el FBI está implicado al menos siento apoyo logístico, pero esta situación es totalmente diferente. Tengo la impresión de que Ran se vió envuelta por algo totalmente diferente… No para de darme vueltas que además hayan secuestrado a la hija del Inspector Nakamori. Por otra parte hoy mismo la conocimos, junto a Kuroba. Desde el mismo momento en que lo vi, he sabido que es Kaitou Kid. Pero él ha hecho gala de una perfecta actuación frente a Nakamori-chan. Para hacer lo que hace tiene el descaro de engañar a su propia novia… Ese tipo está realmente jodido…

- Vamos que no es muy diferente de tu relación actual con Ran-chan. Tú también le estás mintiendo.

- Pero yo no soy un delincuente que se burla de la policía, ni mucho menos de su suegro… Sin embargo… puedo entender… de alguna manera ahora comprendo porqué le gusta tanto fastidiarme y acosar a Ran… Nakamori-chan es muy parecida… ¡En fin! Que tenemos que decidir si perseguiremos a Vermouth o sólo rescataremos a las chicas.

- Me parece que no hay… - Conan continuó quitándole las palabras de la boca a Hattori-.

- Tienes razón, atrapar a Vermouth en estos momentos no asegura que podamos atrapar a la organización. Por otra parte, ella parece no estar conectada con los secuestradores más que de una manera tangencial. Sguramente no podríamos encontrar pruebas que demuestren su participación.

- Creo… que sólo nos queda rescatar a las chicas, Kudo…

- Pero me sigue molestando la presencia de Kaitou Kid en este caso… ¿Qué podemos esperar de él?

- ¿Estás realmente seguro que Kuroba es Kaitou Kid?

- Tú mismo viste cómo ese idiota huyó en sus alas delta. ¿Por qué tendría que estar aquí más que para salvar a Aoko? Es una prueba de que ese sujeto, Kuroba, es Kaitou Kid.

- Si realmente lo es, ya se va a enterar quien es Hattori Heiji… - El moreno hizo rechinar sus dientes recordando situaciones poco gratas de su desafío frente a él-.

- No sabemos si atraerá a la policía o nos ha dejado el caso, pero conociéndolo, dudo que vaya a quedarse con las manos cruzadas si su noviecita está en problemas…

- No has pensado que Kid tal vez sea de la organización…

- Es… una posibilidad… pero este tipo es un ladrón muy especial… incluso Vermouth siendo una de las más concientes de ellos ha asesinado, mientras que Kid no pareciera tener ese perfil… Es más bien…

- Tienes razón… pero no debemos fiarnos de sus acciones. Debemos ir por Nakamori-chan y Ran- chan.- concluyó Heiji-.

En esos precisos momentos Vermouth se contactó con los subordinados de Irish indicándoles que debían respetar la vida de las chicas hasta que ella les ordenara otra cosa.

888888888888

Las patrullas que el inspector Nakamori envío a investigar hacia atrás, aún no llegaban a la salida cuarenta y ocho. Kaito, desde el cielo, previó que se demorarían un tiempo más, por lo que decidió ir en busca de las patrullas y tentarlas a seguirle.

Como un guaripola Kaitou Kid se adelantó a la ruta de las patrullas y voló a sólo unos cuantos metros sobre el camino, sonriendo. De vez en cuando daba un vistazo atrás para no alejarse demasiado de sus eternos perseguidores. Nakamori keibu estaba furioso pues sabía que Kid quería que lo sugieran y ellos debían seguir con su misión de encontrar a las chicas secuestradas. _¡Menudo momento para aparecer!_- bufaba furioso el detective-

Kaitou Kid identificó un paso en el que las patrullas podrían dar la vuelta y, sin ninguna vergüenza, comenzó a lanzar cartas al auto del Inspector, para azuzarlo aún más e incitarlo a cumplir con su deber cayendo en el juego del oficial contra el ladrón. Lo conocía bien y tenía la intuición de que sí lo seguirían.

Aún enfermo de rabia, el Inspector tuvo la certeza de confiar en su corazonada. Kid daba amplios giros en el aire, como rogándole que diera la vuelta, y su corazón de padre le decía lo mismo.

- Qué más da… no esperaremos la respuesta ¡Den la vuelta!- ordenó a todas las patrullas-. ¡Sigan a Kid mientras se mantenga en la autopista!

- Pero Nakamori- se oyó reclamar al Inspector Megure-.

- Aló, inspector Nakamori. Hemos descubierto que la barrera de la salida 48 está rota, señor. – Uno de los agentes finalmente había descubierto lo que Nakamori estaba intuyendo-.

- Con mayor razón ¡Sigan a Kid!

Mientras tanto los detectives buscaban una forma de pasar a la otra torre sin volver al primer piso. Mirando a través de la gran estructura de fierro, notaron que existía una pasarela que comunicaba ambas torres desde lo más alto. Debían seguir subiendo, aún cuando podrían encontrarse con Vermouth. Lo evitarían, y de lograrlo, podrían tomar por sorpresa a los secuestradores si llamaban a la policía para dejarlos atrapados. El plan era perfecto, y justo en el momento en el que se disponían a llamar, Heiji notó que las patrullas se estaban devolviendo. Un nombre salió de los labios de los dos detectives: KID.

Esa tarde de invierno estaba llegando a su fin más temprano que otros días. Las nubes cada vez más amenazantes dieron paso a un gran viento que obligó a Kaito a mantener muy tensa sus alas delta. No podía permitirse un error; la vida de Aoko, Ran e incluso de los detectives corrían peligro.

* * *

_* No sé si existirá algo así en Japón, pero al menos sé que algunas autopistas de otros países sí tienen barreras que cierran pasos y que se encuentran conectados a una red principal y se comandan por vía digital. He imaginado que esta autopista las tiene. _

**¿Que tal? ¿Mucha maldad de mi parte al dejarlas con las ganas de saber que sucederá? Pues en el próximo capítulo se resolverá todo ^ _ ^ pero una sombra tenebrosa ha comenzado a esparcirse sobre la vida de nuestros protagonistas. Espero sorprenderlos aún más en el próximo capítulo. **

**Y la sección de las preguntas ¿Qué rol jugará Haibara en esta historia? ¿Qué habrá sucedido en el pasado de los padres de Kaito? ¿Cuál será la relación entre ellos y Vermouth? ¿Que rol jugará Cognac? ¿Qué sucede con The Boss of Organization? ¿Por qué Gin no está implicado? ¿Qué tan terrible será lo que Akako le vaticinó a Kaito? ¿Qué pasará entre los detectives y el ladrón? ¡Oh! Muchas dudas, y mucho que pensar... jo jo jo**

**Próximo capítulo: (17) "Promesa y Cooperación". **

**(Ran y Kaito... deben tener cuidado con lo que se dicen... )**


	17. Cap 17: Casos, Kudo, 3º parte

**Capítulo 17: Promesa y Cooperación.**

"_Ve a mantener tu honra; pero vuelve..., vuelve a traerme la mía."_

_("La promesa" de Gustavo Adolfo Becquer)_

Nakamori dirigió a todas las patrullas persiguiendo a Kaitou Kid, a pesar de los remilgos de Megure que insistía en el objetivo del operativo. Nakamori le respondió con lo que sus oficiales de avanzada le informaron respecto a la barrera rota.

En el fondo de su corazón, Nakamori Ginzo confiaba en el ladrón. Tuvo que reconocer que su presencia le reconfortó. Pensó de inmediato en él como un aliado. Era imposible que Kaitou Kid tuviera algo que ver con el secuestro de su hija ¿Cómo lo habría averiguado? Era un misterio, pero Kid siempre jugaba limpio a pesar de ser un ladrón. Quería pensarlo, y de verdad lo sentía; Kaitou Kid les estaba señalando la ruta de Aoko.

Conan y Heiji llegaron a los controladores de la grúa y comenzaron a buscar a las chicas. De pronto una voz salió detrás de la puerta.

- Bala plateada… no pensé encontrarte en estas circunstancias.

- Vermouth…

- No tengo intenciones de quedarme a discutir contigo. Al contrario, vine a rescatar a tu chica de este embrollo en el que esos idiotas los metieron por error.- La mujer volteó e intenó cerrar la puerta-.

- ¡Detente!

- No te acerques. Tengo temas pendientes aquí con alguien más y no deseo quedarme a charlar contigo.

- ¡Pues de aquí no saldrás!- Heiji intentó detener a la mujer pero uno de los secuestradores se encontraba con ella y los amenazó con una metralleta de corto alcance-.

- Encárgate de ellos. Debo saldar algunas cuentas.- Vermouth desapareció escaleras abajo mientras el sujeto apuntaba a Heiji-.

- Dejaré que hagas tu último trabajo. Saldaré cuentas con tus colegas irresponsables y con alguien muy especial para mí-. Se dijo en un susurro a sí misma Vermouth-.

Heiji se movió rápidamente para alcanzar una llave de tuerca de grandes dimensiones. Justo en el momento en el que el sujeto disparó contra el moreno, Conan sacó de cinturón una pelota que arrojó contra el sujeto pero este lo esquivó rodando por el suelo, aunque dejando la puerta despreocupada. Ambos detectives se hecharon a correr tras Vermouth escaleras abajo, pero el secuestrador que los perseguía se encargó de disparar a diestra y siniestra, separando a ambos chicos.

Mientras tanto Vermouth ya estaba ubicada en un sitio estratégico para poder eliminar a los secuaces de Irish y no dejar evidencia de la Organización.

Kaito llegó a la zona de las torres de embarque en las que se habían parapetado los secuestradores. Rodeando ambas torres con sus respectivas grúas vigilaba como un cuervo blanco su nido. Los policías atravesaron la barrera rota e ingresaron a la salida cuarenta y ocho justo en el momento en el que la noche cayó de golpe debido a las negras nubes. Las sirenas pronto se dejaron oír fuertemente y mientras Kaito circundaba las torres, los secuestradores se asomaron y se vieron sin salida estando en los niveles intermedios.

Cuando Kaito notó a la policía bajó su vuelo de manera de quedar en alguno de los envigados de fierro de la estructura en la que se encontraban Ran y Aoko. Con una amplia sonrisa de seguridad cerró sus alas delta justo cuando un ventarrón le hizo perder el equilibrio. Trató de mantenerse estable, haciendo amplios aspavientos pero su cuerpo se fue hacia un lado desobedeciendo las órdenes que idiotamente se decía a sí mismo. Con unas gotitas de sudor cayéndole por las sienes, se cayó al vacío moviendo los brazos como un idiota. De entre sus ropas de mago sacó un garfio enganchado a una cuerda que lanzó a uno de los envigados. De allí quedó colgando con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan patoso en ese momento tan importante?

Las sirenas sonaron fuerte tras él, por lo que se balanceó de la cuerda y se escondió tras las vigas cambiando su níveo traje por aquellas ropas que le había quitado a uno de los secuestradores. Se inmiscuyó a uno de los niveles y corrió un par de pisos arriba tratando de ocultarse de las cuadrillas de policías que pronto subirían. Sabía que los jóvenes detectives estaban buscando a las chicas en los pisos superiores pues los había visto al hacer su recorrido alrededor _¿Qué hacer, rayos, que hacer?_ Pensó revolviéndose los cabellos. Dispuesto a ocultarse se había disfrazado como uno de ellos, pero una vez que lo descubrieran no sabía que haría ¿Volver a ser Kaito Kuroba y delatarse frente a la mujer rubia y Aoko, o transformarse en Kaitou Kid y quedar en evidencia frente a Ran, la policía y los detectives? Como fuera, luego pensaría en eso, pues escuchó el sonido de armas cargándose. Una de las puertas dejaba ver una tenue luminosidad. Parecía el brillo de una linterna. ¿Qué hacer? Tenía a la cuadrilla tras sus pasos, los detectives en los niveles superiores y a unos metros a los secuaces de Irish. Decidió acercarse y esperar el momento adecuado para infiltrarse en el grupo.

Al fin los policías reconocieron el Hyundai negro. Abrieron sus puertas pero dentro encontraron a un sujeto a medio vestir, semi atado y con un tiro en la cabeza. Una obra combinada de Kid y Vermouth.

Desde una de las bodegas vacías, Ran veía cómo la luna se dejaba ver poco a poco a pesar de los nubarrones que iban acumulándose y chocando entre sí cada vez más rápidamente a causa del viento. De pronto, desde una bodega contigua varias metralletas fueron desenfundadas. Kaito se acercó lentamente a la puerta y mientras afuera los policías eran recibidos con una lluvia de metrallas, Kaito aprovechó de colarse entre los secuestradores. Oculto y refugiado junto a todos los policías detrás de sus patrullas, Megure sacó un megáfono y habló pidiendo la rendición a los secuestradores, justo en el momento en el que un auto civil llegaba: eran Mouri Kogoro y Kisaki Eri, padres de Ran.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar y una nueva lluvia de metrallas los atacó, para luego dejar el silencio como eco. El líder de los secuestradores ordenó arrastrar a las chicas ante la policía a cambio de su libertad.

Asustada por los disparos, Ran intuyó que vendrían por ambas. La chica intentó despertar a Aoko, pero esta no despertaba. Parecía estar en un shock de intoxicación por el exceso de somnífero. La puerta se abrió briscamente y Ran temió lo peor. Ante eso Ran encaró a los sujetos, tratando de proteger a Aoko que seguía bajo el efecto del somnífero. En guardia esperó con el rostro impasible y firme a que el primero soltara el gatillo. El sonido de un martillo de pistola crujió en el silencio y un disparo salió proyectado por una ventana quebrando los vidrios; así fue como una brisa se coló a través de las ventanas sin vidrio y el largo cabello de Ran onduló. Un latigazo chasqueó en el aire, al tiempo que aparecían los policías y un naipe desarmó al sujeto del arma, mientras Ran abrazó a Aoko con clara intención de protegerla. A oscuras comenzó un tiroteo que buscaba proteger al líder. En medio de una habitación llena de policías rodeando a los secuestradores, Kaito notó cómo ese líder intentó recoger su arma y se lanzó tras él a detenerlo. Forcejearon por el revolver y dos tiros se proyectaron con dirección desconocida. Asustado por el destino de las balas, Kaito buscó con la mirada a las chicas, pero cuando las encontró el sujeto las apuntó desde una esquina. El chico saltó hacia ellas y las abrazó pues inevitablemente caerían por la ventana. Los disparos siguieron sonando en aquel lugar, a medida que caían los cuerpos de algunos secuaces, aún cuando ningún policía soltó un solo disparo. Sólo dos lograron zafarse de sus captores y corrían escaleras arriba huyendo. Kaito sintió cómo una bala perdida le dio de lleno en un hombro, mientras caía con Ran y Aoko en los brazos y no podía abrir sus alas. Ran se aferró a él sin soltar a Aoko y él pudo liberarse para destapar su disfraz y abrir sus alas. Planearon unos cuantos metros sin que la policía pudiese percatarse de la presencia de Kaitou Kid, sin embargo Ran lo miraba con asombro. Llegaron al cuarto piso de la Torre Grúa contiguo. Allí Ran dejó en el suelo a Aoko y se acercó a Kid, quien se alejó un poco de ellas, carraspeando.

- Gracias.

- No es necesario que lo digas, Mouri-. Kaito moría de ganas de acercarse a Aoko y verificar su estado, pero decidió mirar la pálida luna menguante mientras apretaba fuertemente para contener la hemorragia de su hombro-.

- La última vez que nos vimos…

- … No fue nada agradable para ti, lo sé. La verdad es que eres una chica muy linda, y yo no soy un chico que pueda resistirse a los encantos de alguien como tú. – el mago sonrió- No tenía muchas alternativas para escapar, así que decidí usarte como intercesora, devolver la joya y escapar… no fue mi intención ser irrespetuoso…

- Estás aquí porque te gusta Aoko-chan, no es cierto- Ran no quería dar su brazo a torcer, lo supo desde que lo vio; sabía que Kuroba era Kaitou Kid, y mucho más ahora que lo tuvo cerca-.

- Eh… - Kaito volteó la cabeza sin dejar de aplicar compresión en la herida-. Tu te pareces tanto a ella… - el monóculo brillando fue lo único que Ran pude ver de ese rostro oculto en medio de la penumbra-. Si al menos tú fueras ella ya no me angustiaría tanto saber que tengo que decirle la verdad. Me gustaría que ella misma se enterara…

- Kurob…

Un nuevo tiroteo comenzó esta vez unos cuantos pisos más arriba, por el mismo edificio en el que el ladrón y las chicas estaban.

- Conan- kun... ¡Está en los pisos superiores!- El corazón de Ran la previno del peligro-.

- ¡No irás a ninguna parte! – Kaito se interpuso en el camino de la karateca- ¡Debo sacarlas de aquí y eso haré!

- Tú ya hiciste suficiente, Kuroba-kun, debes irte junto con Aoko. Conan-kun necesita mi ayuda ¡Es sólo un niño!

- ¡Y tú sólo una civil adolescente! – Kaito no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Ran ir tras la pista de Conan sabiendo que el chico estaba en fuego cruzado contra aquellos sujetos -.

La tropa de policías se dejó ver corriendo en dos bandos contrarios. Unos subían en dirección a la zona de tiros superiores, mientras que otros se acercaban peligrosamente hasta donde los tres estaban.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí, Mouri! Aoko y tú necesitan atención.

- Pero Conan…

Kaito se acercó a Aoko sin importarle nada, tomó su pulso y puso su mano sobre su pecho para indagar en su respiración. La atenta mirada de Ran lo siguió en todo momento, hasta que ella misma pudo escuchar el eco de los zapatos en la loza desnuda. Ágilmente se acercó a Kaito y puso una mano en su hombro herido.

- Estás herido.

- Pero debo llevarlas a resguardo. – el chico estaba empecinado-. Se lo prometí a tu pequeño amigo…

- ¿Conan-kun? – Mientras Ran procesaba la información de Kaito, él intentó levantar a Aoko, pero el brazo le pesaba demasiado y no lograba levantar a la chica, aunque era tan liviana como un pajarito-. Pero él…

- Iré por él pero debes prometerme que te llevarás a Aoko con la policía.

- ¡Kaito!

Fue en ese entonces en el que Ran se arrodilló ante el ladrón fantasma y le quitó su monóculo y su sombrero, dejando ver el rostro de Kaito magullado y rasmillado, levemente sangrante en una de las mejillas. Era la prueba que Ran necesitaba. Él, el chico que una vez confundió con Shinichi, el chico malo que constantemente le pedía sus medidas anatómicas, y que en la última aventura en que coincidieron intentó besarla y tocarla más allá de lo permitido era el mismo chico que le hizo pasar una agradable mañana, el mismo que ahora vestía de blanco y que venía dispuesto a dar la vida por ella y por su amiga. Era Kaitou Kid, y ella tenía en sus manos el secreto del chico. Era la venganza perfecta. Podía allí mismo noquearlo y entregarlo. Hizo un movimiento y de pronto notó cómo este chico sostenía la mano de Aoko y mantenía una expresión de seguridad, pero sus ojos (que ahora los podía ver bien) brillaban febriles, en la misma sintonía en la que vibraba su mano aferrada a la de Aoko. Ahora lo entendía todo. Mouri Ran y Nakamori Aoko se parecían muchísimo, y la persona bajo la máscara de Kaitou Kid estaba enamorado de Aoko-chan. Kuroba-kun se había dejado arrastrar por la confusión a la que ella misma lo impulsó debido a su propio error al confundirlo con Shinichi, y sin embargo estaba aquí, dispuesto a arriesgar su secreto y su vida con tal de salvar la de ella y la de Aoko. Ran se sintió avergonzada; era como ser la amante entre ese matrimonio no concertado. No tenía el valor de entregar a Kaito y separar a dos seres que de por sí ya estaban separados aunque no lo quisieran. Lo que Aoko alcanzó a contarle era suficiente para que ella pudiera reconocer en Kuroba a un chico noble, tozudo y de buenos sentimientos.

- Parece que diga lo que diga, evitarás que vaya con Conan-kun… y sé también que lo ayudarás pero volverás a huir también…

- Así es… no dejaré a ese chiquillo sólo ¡Aún es un niño!- _aunque sepa que tiene más edad que lo que representa_, pensó Kaito-.

- Me llevaré a Aoko, Kuroba-kun… pero por favor, trae – me - a – Co- nan- kun- de – vuelta.

- Lo haré, es una promesa.

- Cuidaré de Aoko-chan por ti, y tú cuidarás de Conan-kun por mí.

- Te lo traeré de vuelta, tenme confianza.

- Tu secreto… - Ran extendió al ladrón la chistera y el monóculo al ladrón-. Estará a salvo conmigo mientras mantengas tu promesa.

- Te aseguro que puedo mantener esta promesa. Es un chico que admiro, pero no se lo vayas a decir ¿de acuerdo?

Kaito tomó sus objetos personales y Ran cubrió las manos de ambos con la que le quedó libre.

- Es una promesa, Kuroba-kun. Ambos cuidaremos de nuestros seres queridos recíprocamente. Este será el pacto que haremos.

- Ran-chan… ¿Tanto quieres a ese niño?

- La verdad… no sé porqué me siento unida tan fuertemente a él…

Un grupo de policías que se disgregó hacia la otra torre avanzo ruidosamente por el pasillo que comunicaba con aquella sala, interrumpiendo a los adolescentes.

- Volveré por él, y lo tendrás de vuelta sano y salvo, Ran-chan.- Kaitou Kid guiñó coquetamente su ojo visible y desapareció envuelto en una nube de humo blanco-.

Ran levantó a Aoko por un brazo y la sacó por aquel pasillo con gran valor. Sabía que Kaitou Kid le había liberado el camino y si se encontraba con alguien sólo serían los policías, quienes efectivamente aparecieron por el pasillo, escaleras arriba. Luego de unas cortas frases con ellas, Ran decidió seguir avanzando con Aoko en los brazos resguardada por los policías. A punto de salir de aquella torre de fierros, un policía que se encontraba en el exterior se acercó corriendo a socorrerlas. Entre ambos siguieron avanzando con Aoko a rastras hacia las unidades de auxilio.

Mientras tanto el joven mago-ladrón observó desde el canto de una ventana metálica su destino final. Debía llegar hasta los pisos superiores de la construcción, pues sabía que a pesar del silencio que allí había, se libraría una batalla entre los secuestradores y el niño-detective. Para evitar encontrarse con los policías, decidió escalar hacia la torre desde la que cayeron, ayudado por el gancho y la cuerda simple de alpinismo que siempre llevaba con él. Con gran esfuerzo por el rasmillón que se ganó en franca lucha contra los secuestradores, llegó hasta uno de los niveles superiores, a medio camino entre los policías y el detective. Desde abajo Ran, que pudo salir hasta la explanada y dejando a Aoko en el suelo y en manos de los paramédicos, comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, con el corazón estrujado de angustia por el pequeño Conan.

Kaito entró a una ventana en un piso en el que creyó estar a resguardo. Guardaba silenciosa y cuidadosamente sus herramientas entre sus ropas cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte aroma, demasiado cerca de él. Volteó rápidamente y en una fracción de segundos un corto chorro de gas salió disparado de una especie de lata. Antes de caer adormecido logró identificar la cabellera de la mujer rubia.

Cuando despertó estaba atado a una silla metálica.

- La misma boca, el mismo cuello, las mismas orejas… los mismos ojos… Te pareces tanto a tu padre, chico.

Kaito salió repentinamente de su adormecimiento al oír mencionar a su padre.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué conoces a mi padre?

- Pensé que Pisco se había encargado de ti, pero finalmente me alegro que no lo haya hecho.

- ¡Respóndeme!

- Pisco odiaba a tu padre porque su hijo era todo para él. El idiota de Irish estaba absurdamente enamorado de mí. Por más que intenté explicarle él nunca aceptó que yo he tenido ojos sólo para dos personas en este mundo, y ambos ya están lejos de mí…

- Irish… ese sujeto… murió por culpa tuya ¿no es cierto?

- No fui yo. Aunque indirectamente sí que lo fue. Pobrecitos… tanto el padre como el hijo murieron porque les cambiamos de división… Ese Gin es implacable.

- Entonces eres una vil asesina… ¡Devuélveme a Aoko y Ran!

- Yo no fui quien secuestró a tus amigas. Fue Irish desde el infierno… pero piénsalo… a Kaitou Kid no le conviene que la hija del inspector Nakamori esté cerca de tí, mucho menos si nos vamos a relacionar desde ahora. Tal vez… el psicópata podría ser el secuestrador, así tienes la excusa perfecta para alejarnos de ese idiota policía… ¿Qué te parece? Si no quieres que la chica termine como Irish o Pisco… Tal vez te deje un regalito y podamos resucitar a un muerto…

Kaito comprendió que el psicópata también estaba muerto, pero de cierta forma las palabras de la mujer le hacían sentido ¿Cómo mantener alejada a Aoko del peligro? Ciertamente podía explotar la imagen del psicópata del que nadie sabía nada hasta ahora. La mujer rubia era una persona increíblemente peligrosa y mortalmente inteligente, pero de ella aún no sabía nada, y esta era una nueva persona que conocía de esa misteriosa organización. Sus ojos de pronto se volvieron gélidos y juntando todo el valor que necesitaba volvió a preguntar:

- ¿Quién eres?

La mujer prendió un cigarro, y luego de unos segundos de silencio en los que le dio la espalda al joven mago, respondió:

- Yo… fui la amante de tu padre, Kaito-kun.

La imagen de sus padres discutiendo mientras él se ocultaba tras la entrecerrada puerta se le vino a la cabeza quién sabe por qué. Sólo podía recordar nítidamente el beso que Toichi Kuroba le dio a su esposa Chikage con lo que dicho altercado quedó cerrado.

- Mi padre amaba a mi madre, ¡mentirosa!- Kaito no podía creer una situación como la que describía la rubia mujer-.

- Lo sé. Por eso él me dejó… él la prefirió a ella… y a ti. Pero tengo una nueva oportunidad… contigo… - ella se acercó a Kaito y lo tomó por la barbilla acariciando los labios del ladrón.- ¿No te parezco sexy?

El joven mago-ladrón miró a la mujer escudriñando en su mirada algún rastro de mentira: porque lo que decía _era mentira_. Sin embargo se encontró con una sonrisa tenebrosa y una mirada gélida. Una cara de póker perfecta, como la de su padre, incluso más siniestra. Sintiéndose acosado por la mujer el chico respondió:

- Eres muy vieja para mí.- luego sonrió con coraje-.

- Qué observación tan poco caballerosa, my darling… Tienes fama de ser un caballero muy galante, pero veo que no es así. En unos años tendremos la misma edad… y te aseguro que te sentirás muy bien por tener a una mujer como yo a tu lado.

Kaito tuvo una sospecha. Recordó la carta que su padre le dejó: "Cuídate de la Organización, en especial de ella… la líder de la facción moderada."

- ¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres? ¿Como te llamas?

- Eres fuerte, igual que él. Pero eres hombre… caerás de igual forma… Preguntaste quién soy… llámame "The Woman". – la mujer apagó el cigarro y lo quemó dejando ir sus cenizas con el viento que salía por la ventana. Luego avanzó completando un disfraz de policía y justo antes de ponerse la máscara volteó- Nos volveremos a ver Kaitou Kid-.

La mujer salió de la habitación dejando a Kaito solo. El mago inmediatamente comenzó a maniobrar las ataduras para poder huir. No podía creer ni una sola de las palabras de la mujer rubia. No podía confiar en una mujer como ella, sin embargo, una sombra de duda cruzó por su corazón. Su padre conocía a la organización, también la conocía a ella, y ella sabía quién era él. Mientras forcejeaba con las ataduras, repasaba mentalmente el contenido de la carta que su padre le dejó. No podía recordar lo que seguía, por lo que apenas pudiera debía leerla nuevamente. Inesperadamente volvió a preguntarse con angustia sobre el pasado de su padre ¿Qué lo habría motivado a ser el ladrón internacional 1412? Y peor aún, la mujer sugirió que su padre los había escogido en lugar de ella. Ciertamente se conocían porque la técnica de disfraz que ella había utilizado para volverse un policía era la misma de Toichi Kuroba. Su corazón se llenó de angustia, aunque pronto se reanimó al verse casi libre. Sólo un tirón más y logró soltarse del todo. Rápidamente se deshizo de las cuerdas y salió rumbo al piso superior pero se detuvo de golpe al ver al detective de Osaka corriendo en dirección opuesta siendo perseguido por un par de hombres que disparaban a diestra y siniestra. Volvió a entrar y esperó a que Hattori estuviera frente a la puerta para lanzar una bomba de humo y arrastrar a Heiji hasta la ventana por la cual entró. Con gran agilidad subieron un piso y entraron por las estructuras de fierro, escondiéndose bajo las cerchas de hierro. Los sujetos buscaron en todas partes pero no encontraron a Heiji. Sin saber que Kaitou Kid estaba cerca se extrañaron de la desaparición del muchacho y siguieron corriendo escaleras abajo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Heiji vociferaba a pesar del cuchicheo en el que se comunicaban-.

- Vine por ti y por ese pequeño detective-

- No tenías por qué hacerlo ¿Dónde están las chicas?

- A salvo…

- ¿Sabes que con esto nuestras sospechas se confirman cierto? Tú eres Kuroba.

- Eso tendrán que demostrarlo. Por ahora es más importante que salgamos de aquí ilesos o esa chica me matará de una sola patada- Kaito sonrió nervioso-.

- Kudo está en los niveles superiores. Nos separamos y no he vuelto a saber de él.

- Escúchame… la policía no debe enterarse de mi presencia aquí, ni tampoco de la identidad de esos sujetos. Aquí hay misterios que es mejor que la policía no sepa aún.

- La organización de los hombres de negro…

- ¿Perdón, como dices?

- ¿Eres parte de ellos, de la Organización de los Hombres de Negro?

- Ni en sueños… Pon atención… con algunos de mis recursos iré por el pequeño detective y escaparemos con mis alas deltas, pero necesito que nos traigas rápidamente de vuelta para no despertar sospechas ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- ¡Mira! La camioneta que nos prestaste sigue allí…

- Perfecto, nos vemos en la bahía de Tokio frente al embarcadero.

- … Y detendremos a estos malditos…

- Yo… no contaría con eso, detective del Oeste.

Kaito se descolgó del envigado y saltó nuevamente hacia la ventana que antes lo acogió. Cuando Heiji tocó suelo también, el mago ya iba por el pasillo hacia el campo de tiro.

- Confío en Kudo, pero de todas formas espero que tengas suerte, ladrón.

Hattori Heiji corrió prudentemente detrás de sus perseguidores. De pronto le pareció escuchar un enfrentamiento y buscó a su alrededor algo con qué defenderse, al no encontrar nada, y previendo que sus cazadores se devolverían quiso entrar a una habitación, la que bruscamente se abrió y dejó ver a un policía que le apuntaba con un arma.

- ¡Ey, ey!

- Esos sujetos son muy peligrosos, chico.

- Baja el arma por favor- Rogó Heiji-

Un grupo de cinco sujetos vestidos con tenida negra venían de vuelta. Al ver al policía y a Heiji comenzaron a disparar para despejar su huida, pero el solitario policía se mantuvo firme en su puesto y lanzó cinco certeros tiros. La policía llegó tras ellos y viendo los cuerpos en el suelo levantaron su vista hasta donde Heiji y el policía estaba.

- ¿Qué has hecho? Un policía debe detener, no matar.

- Bueno… seguramente un policía, pero… un psicópata sí. - bruscamente el sujeto arrojó a Heiji al suelo y lanzó un disparo que llenó de humo el lugar-. Díganle a Nakamori y a los demás que cuiden a sus hijos, porque tarde o temprano me vengaré de ellos.

Cuando el humo desapareció el policía misterioso ya no estaba allí, aunque bastante cerca otro policía de cabellos rubios sonreía bajo su vicera.

- Esa es la técnica de Kaitou Kid- El inspector Nakamori apareció desde atrás-.

- ¿Inspector Nakamori?

- Hattori-kun las chicas ya están a salvo abajo.- El Inspector Megure también llegó al lugar-.

- ¡Qué alivio!

- ¿Dónde están el niño entrometido y Kaito-kun?- Nakamori miró hacia todos lados buscando-.

- ¡Es cierto!- Megure comenzó a preocuparse-.

Heiji no tenía una respuesta convincente, pero una nueva secuencia de balacera se escuchó desde los pisos más altos, y lo salvó de dar explicaciones. Aún quedaban dos de los secuestradores y estaban enfrentándose a alguien.

Los policías siguieron corriendo mientras Heiji se dirigió en dirección contraria; la camioneta de Jii-san lo esperaba.

Conan corrió escapando de las balas y entró a una bodega medio vacía. Allí no habría donde esconderse. Al darse cuenta volteó pero estaba encerrado, era un blanco fácil para el tipo que lo apuntaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

Se llevó las manos a su cinturón y un segundo antes del disparo logró expandir un balón que explotó en el aire al recibir la bala del verdugo. Ambos salieron proyectados por la onda expansiva, sin embargo el adulto soportó mejor el golpe y en una fracción de segundos se levantó y disparó contra Conan.

Pero la bala no llegó a su destino. Un naipe desvió su ruta una fracción de centímetros, los suficientes para que el pequeño detective pudiera reaccionar y evitar el impacto. El hombre de negro volteó para amenazar al dueño de aquel proyectil, pero Kaitou Kid le arrojó un chorro de fuego, técnica aprendida de Jodie Hopper. Con aquella distracción lanzó una bomba de luz que pudo verse desde todas partes y tomó a Conan que estaba cegado, corriendo con él a cuestas, hacia el último piso.

- Hola detective. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- ¿Crees que soy idiota, Kuroba? ¡Deja los sarcasmos y bájame de una vez!

- Yo sólo quise ser amable… - Kaito se detuvo y soltó a Conan-.

Ambos corrieron por el estrecho y oscuro pasillo de aquel edificio portuario. Los tiros que los seguían hacían trizas las delgadas murallas de material ligero por lo que a cada esquina preferían virar para no quedar en el ángulo de tiro del delincuente. En uno de los recodos vieron mucha más luz viniendo de un extremo y ambos corrieron esperanzados de encontrar alguna ruta de escape por la que huir.

- Sabía que ibas a volver. Nakamori-chan es muy importante para ti, verdad.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando, pero si te refieres a las chicas que tenían secuestradas estos sujetos, pues están a salvo junto a la policía.

Conan se apartó de Kaito y lo apuntó con su reloj anestesiante deteniendo la marcha de ambos.

- Eres uno de ellos ¿verdad Kid?

Kaito recién en ese instante pudo ver cómo su imagen se había enlodado con este asunto. El haber aparecido y guiado a la policía lo ligaría para siempre al caso del secuestro de las chicas. A los ojos de los detectives, él sería siempre una sombra negra más de aquella organización.

- Ahora comprendo lo que sucedió con Kaitou Kid, papá- susurró para sí mismo- No, yo no soy más que el enemigo de estos sujetos, que se empeñan en ensuciar mi blanca imagen.

- Te arriesgaste demasiado. La policía sabe que estás involucrado con el secuestro de las chicas.

- Es cierto, pero ya ni caso… Tú mismo lo dijiste: la policía no debe enterarse de nada de estos sujetos aún, así que envíe a ese detective del Oeste por la camioneta. Nos encontraremos en el embarcadero de la bahía de Tokio.

Kaito vio un brillo tenue escaleras arriba y ambos escucharon muy lejano el pasar el arma. Tuvieron que decidirse a seguir corriendo hacia la azotea al sentir unas cuantas balas silbando sobre sus cabezas, además de las pisadas de un grupo de ruidosos policías. Una de aquellos proyectiles hirió a Conan en un tobillo e hizo trizas el mando de sus zapatillas amplificadoras. Kid tomó a Conan en sus brazos y protegiéndose con su otro brazo cruzó corriendo el espacio iluminado al que justo dieron. De pronto un grito de muerte atravesó el lugar, mientras los policías gritaban declarando a otro de los secuestradores muerto. En lo más alto de la torre un hombre apuntaba hacia el pequeño Conan. Kaitou Kid debía desaparecer si no quería ser atrapado y acusado de secuestro, sin embargo un hombre les detenía el paso a detective y ladrón. Kaito vislumbró una ventana con los vidrios alzados y se lanzó fuera. En ese instante Conan ahogó un grito de espanto al verse a punto de caer al vacío.

Al instante siguiente, uno de los disparos sonó más fuerte y fue seguido por una reacción de dolor del joven ladrón. Fue como si quedaran suspendidos en el aire por una fracción de segundos. El detective miró a Kid, vio el vacío en sus ojos y unos labios temblorosos balbuceando algo indescifrable. Al instante cayeron al vacío con un Kaito inconciente y un Conan aterrado que guardó silencio en aquel instante.

El ruido de otra bala seguido de otro grito de muerte terminó con la persecución de los policías. EL último sujeto también estaba muerto ¿Sería Kaito Kid quien los asesinó?

Voltearon en el aire quedando cabeza abajo. Increíblemente Kaito sostenía fuertemente al detective a pesar de haberse desvanecido. Kudo Shinichi, alias Edogawa Conan, gritó y zamarreó al ladrón:

- ¡Kid! ¡Despierta o vamos a morir!

Mientras gritaba intentó alcanzar el cordón del ala delta pero no lo consiguió.

Kaito apenas abrió los ojos sintió la presión del viento y, sin soltar a Shin, accionó sus alas que al momento de expandirse hicieron dar un giro a ambos, pero siguieron cayendo sin control.

- ¡Sujétate!

Kaito soltó a Shin y maniobró su equipo para lograr planear. Unos metros más allá estaba el mar y zumbándoles los oídos pasaban el cortante viento. Kid forzó los deltas hacia delante para planear, ahogando un grito de dolor. Conan se aferró al mago ladrón notando con las manos la tibia y pegajosa humedad del torso de Kaito.

A ras del mar y a punto de llegar a la bahía Kaito cerró los ojos, soltó el accionador del parapente y se aferró a Conan. Ambos cayeron al agua desde seis metros de altura. Ambos sin oxígeno se hundieron en el mar.

- ¡Miren! ¡Kid salvó a los chicos desaparecidos!- un policía de rubia cabellera los apuntó-.

- Qué alivio, pero entonces ¿Quién mató a estos tipos? – Megure sembró la duda entre todos-.

- Tal vez el secuestrador. Kid nunca mataría a nadie- Nakamori conocía perfectamente el carácter de su ladrón favorito-.

- ¿Y si Kid es el secuestrador? – Uno de los policías mencionó en voz alta-.

- Eso lo dirá la investigación, pero puedo jurar que Kaitou Kid no es el secuestrador. – Nakamori sentenció convencido de lo que decía-.

- ¡Vayan por los chicos! ¡Rápido!-

Conan, aún consciente, se hundió en el mar unos metros y al verse repentinamente sin aire nadó hacia la superficie.

Kaito dejó escapar lo poco de aire de sus pulmones y se hundió peligrosamente. Ya no estaba consciente de nada. Conan tomó aire rápidamente y se hundió de nuevo. Nadó bajo el agua hasta alcanzar a Kid a quien le transmitió un poco de aire. Con gran esfuerzo logró sacar al joven a flote.

- ¡Kid, despierta! ¡Debemos llegar a la orilla!, ¡Kid!

Conan miró a su alrededor y vio el mar teñido de un leve color rojizo. Las blancas ropas del ladrón de guante blanco, tenían un tinte rosado. Pronto llegaría Hattori a recogerlos como estaba previsto, pero debía llegar a la costa con Kid como peso muerto y siendo un niño y además con el pie herido la tarea era titánica. Tomó el rostro de ladrón entre sus manos y puso sus dedos índice y medio en el cuello del herido buscando signos vitales. Se asustó al no encontrarlos. Acercó su frente buscando algo de calidez en la del ladrón pero tampoco encontró. Era inútil. El monóculo flotaba unos metros más allá. Tenía un quiebre, pero esperaba volver a su dueño a posarse en ese rostro a dar la expresión de siempre pero nada pasaba, sólo seguía expectante.

Conan se vio a sí mismo nuevamente como Shinichi, frente a frente, casi muriendo. El ladrón realmente se parecía muchísimo a él.

- K… K… Ki… d ¡Kaito!

Kaito escuchó a su padre llamarlo de ambos lados del camino. Shinichi notó un movimiento en los ojos justo cuando Kaitou Kid comenzó a mover la boca como tratando de aspirar un poco de aire, sin poder lograrlo.

Conan comenzó a nadar con Kaito a cuestas. Era muy difícil, y sin embargo tenía que llegar. Kid necesitaba reanimación urgente. Las olas cooperaron con el afortunado mago y empujaron rápidamente al niño hacia la orilla. Faltaban unos metros cuando Kaito comenzó a mover los brazos y piernas como desesperado sumergiendo al débil Conan. De pronto un brazo alzó al chico y se hizo cargo del ladrón.

Heiji le hizo respiración boca a boca y Conan le tomó los signos vitales. Su respiración se reactivó pero la herida no dejaba de sangrar. Le quitaron las blancas ropas saladas y le pusieron el overol que encontraron en la oficina de puerto cercana. Con su capa lavada vendaron su brazo y su abdomen y se subieron los tres a la camioneta de Jii-san, justo cuando unas cuantas patrullas llegaban al lugar junto a una ambulancia.

A lo lejos la policía allanaba el edificio en busca de pistas y levantaba los cuerpos de los secuestradores asesinados. Una pista les hizo pensar en el psicópata asesino de los hijos de policía, pero ¿Era Kid ese psicópata?

* * *

**Próximo capítulo (18): "Deducciones sobre el ladrón".**


	18. Cap 18: Deducciones sobre el ladrón

**Holas! Aquí nuevamente publicando muy muy tarde U . U Pero bueno, necesitaba mis vacaciones y ¡vaya que fueron buenas! Además las necesitaba porque ahora tengo un nuevo trabajo y esta vez será realmente exigente. Fui a vivir aventuras varias, así que traigo nuevas experiencias en el cuerpo que me ayudarán a escribir algunas cosillas que tengo pensadas jojojo. **

**Buscando inspiración, y luego de leer el capi 16 del fic de LittleThief, de pronto me encontré leyendo sobre Guillermo de Ockham ¿Cómo llegué allí? Ni idea, pero me fasciné ante la idea de Humberto Eco en el libro "El nombre de la Rosa". Debo confesar que ví la película hace años, motivada por las numerosas referencias cruzadas que había entre Sherlock Holmes y Guillermo de Baskerville (protagonista de la obra de Eco) Ahora quiero leer la obra de Eco sólo por la promesa de un 2º nivel de lectura ¿Seré capaz de comprender toda la ironía que conlleva o me quedaré en el nivel de una lectora de 1º nivel, superficial?**

**Bueno, ya veremos que pasa con eso, y con mi necesario aprendizaje del latín para ello; ahora pasemos a lo nuestro, el capitulo 18 de este fic.**

**Agradecimientos: **A todos los que leen este papiro, pero en especial a quienes además dejan mensajes: Shulia13, Gwinnn18, Kikyo mi querida amiga, Saori Kudo, Arual (mi maestra), Aoko Kudo, Nekogochan, LittleThief (sensei, un honor, y perdón al final U _ U), y eso!

**y el Disclaimer (que no lo hago hace tiempo): **Detective Conan y Magic Kaito, así como todos sus personajes son de Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Deducciones sobre el ladrón**

En aquel profundo sueño, Kaito pudo ver a sus padres junto a él, durante la hora de la comida, años atrás. Toichi escuchaba pacientemente las recriminaciones de Chikage por hacer un truco en la mesa, pero Kaito gozaba tratando de descubrir cómo se podría hacer. De pronto una llamada distrajo a Chikage mientras Toichi observaba los movimientos de dedos de su hijo.

- ¿Quieres sorprender a Aoko-chan?- preguntó su padre tomando la servilleta con la que había hecho el truco-.

- Sería divertido- Kaito sonrió-.

- Pues… dobla la servilleta de esta manera…

- Toichi… Es ella… quiere hablar contigo… - Chikage pronunció cada palabra con notoria molestia-. Es algo sobre Yuto…

- Oh… - el rostro de Toichi se entristeció- entonces debo hablar con ella.

- Toichi… - Chikage continuó sirviendo mientras un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos- … no soy tonta… bien podría ser mentira.

- Kaito – Toichi habló a su hijo antes de contestar el teléfono- ¿Tú qué crees que siento por tu mamá?

- ¡Pues que la quieres mucho!- el pequeño giró la servilleta frente a los ojos de su madre, liberando una nueva paloma en medio del almuerzo, para sorpresa de Chikage-.

Los tres se miraron y rieron sonoramente. Acto seguido Toichi tomó el auricular y escuchó lo que aquella persona tenía que decirle.

El sueño de Kaito se diluyó en medio de una niebla oscura mientras todo ese mundo comenzó a girar descontroladamente hasta sentir que él mismo caía al mar y se veía rodeado de enormes cardúmenes de peces de todos los colores y formas. El chico sintió náuseas y la falta de oxigeno, e intentó escapar de aquel rodeo de aletazos que le daban en la cara Arriba… ¿Dónde estaba arriba? Los peces no le dejaban ver ni intentar nada para encontrar la superficie ¡Aire! Ahora lo recordaba. A los tres años había caído al estanque de peces del acuario al que sus padres lo habían llevado para preparar un nuevo show de magia. Los peces lo rodeaban y algunos pasaban tan cerca de su cara que parecía que lo estaban acariciando, palpandolo para saber cómo era su carne y tal comérselo. Otros parecían olisquearlo y algunos incluso se atrevieron a darle pequeños mordiscos para saber qué sabor tenía. De pronto todos esos horribles animales se apartaron ante la presencia de su padre que se arrojó con traje y todo al estanque. En pocos segundos el brazo de Toichi lo llevó hasta la superficie y, dando una gran bocanada de aire, todo desapareció de su vista. Ahora sentía algo similar. Le faltaba el aire.

_(¿Cómo mantener una mentira hasta el final?)_

"_Aquello inquietó al Emperador, pues barruntaba que el pueblo tenía razón; mas pensó: «Hay que aguantar hasta el fin». Y siguió más altivo que antes; y los ayudas de cámara continuaron sosteniendo la inexistente cola."_

"_El traje nuevo del Emperador" de Hans Christian Andersen._

Aoko despertó dentro de una ambulancia. A su lado el inspector Nakamori esbozó una cálida sonrisa, mientras que Ran y Conan eran atendidos por el paramédico. La chica se sentó abruptamente, mareándose en la brusca maniobra.

- Hija, ten cuidado.

- ¿Kaito? ¿Dónde está Kaito, papá?

- Eh, Aoko…

- ¡Yo lo vi, papá! Venía junto a Conan-kun tras nosotras…

El inspector explicó delicadamente a la chica que su amigo estaba en otra ambulancia siendo atendido, y que ya lo podría ver una vez que llegaran al Hospital Central. Aoko se llevó las manos al pecho, preocupada, pero el paramédico la distrajo de sus pensamientos para poder revisarla. Ran y Conan se miraron, cómplices de una información que la chica no tenía.

- Aoko-chan, Kuroba-kun es un chico muy valiente. – Ran sonrió queriendo dar confianza a Aoko- Ya lo podrás ver.

En el sitio de los sucesos las pericias lograron determinar que los tiros dados a los secuestradores que murieron en los pisos intermedios provenían todos de un mismo lugar, dando fuerza a la teoría de que alguien, potencialmente el psicópata, los asesinó tal vez para eliminar testigos. Además un arma se encontró en los pisos superiores y que no correspondía con el arsenal que tenían los secuestradores, ni tampoco con el de la policía. Uno de los inspectores recogió la evidencia y la etiquetó para luego enviarla al laboratorio de pericias, en busca de huellas y el exámen balístico; sin embargo el arma anómala a las demás carecía de huellas, aunque pronto se encontró una hebra blanca asociada a los guantes de los oficiales de policía. La interrogante sobre cómo llegó esa hebra allí, dejó sospechas en la misma policía, pero fue un misterio que no pudo resolverse, pues si bien pensaron que tal vez Kaitou Kid pudo haberse disfrazado de policía, todos habían visto cómo este salvó a dos de los chicos y luego desapareció. Siendo mago ¿Podría haber estado en ambos lados? ¿Podrían corroborar con el testimonio de los chicos salvados que Kid estuvo con ellos hasta el final y con ello asegurar que no pudo ser el asesino?

Ambas ambulancias llegaron casi juntas al Hospital. Rápidamente Aoko, Ran y Conan fueron bajados en sillas de ruedas; en ese mismo instante vieron pasar a los médicos velozmente que se llevaban a Kaito encamillado a la sala de operaciones para quitar la bala alojada. Recién en ese instante Nakamori-chan pudo notar lo que realmente sucedía. Quiso levantarse, correr tras Kaito, pero ningún médico se lo permitió. Su corazón se llenó de angustia y aún más, cuando su padre tuvo que contestar su móvil y la palabra "psicópata" salió de sus labios.

- Es mi culpa… de nuevo es mi culpa… - Aoko susurró con la mirada clavada en el piso para luego cubrirse el rostro y romper a llorar-.

Mientras los trasladaban al pabellón de atención, Ran pudo notar la angustia de Aoko. La probabilidad de que el secuestro fuera obra de Kaitou Kid y que él fuera el psicópata, estaba latente, pero Ran tenía dudas. Sabía que Kid los había ayudado a todos finalmente, pero ¿Cómo defender a Kid de la acusación sin rebelar su identidad? Se lo había prometido a Kuroba-kun, el secreto estaría a salvo con ella, pero ¿cómo justificar la presencia de Kid en aquella situación? No tenía ninguna excusa. Ran salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos al escuchar el grito de dolor de Conan. Le habían restablecido el tobillo a su posición y ahora miraba con un lagrimón en los ojos cómo le vendaban el tobillo; su diagnóstico había sido esguince con herida expuesta en grado 1, por lo que un simple entablillado y unas vendas solucionarían en una semana el problema.

Mientras tanto a Aoko le evaluaban sus signos vitales pues no tenía más que un par de rasmillones. Ella no sabía aún cómo se las había hecho, pero Ran respondió por ella a la enfermera explicándole que había sido cuando se tuvieron que lanzar de un piso a otro junto al chico que estaba en el quirófano. ¡Era la excusa perfecta! Kaito estaría herido desde ese momento. Después de todo, nadie más que ella sabía que Kuroba era Kaitou Kid, y bueno, tal vez Conan…

- Pero si él fue herido en ese momento ¿Cómo llegó hasta el último nivel de la torre-grúa?

- ¡Inspector Megure!- Era cierto, su mentira tenía un tremendo fallo. Realmente era pésima para mentir-.

- Lo siento inspector… - Conan lo miró con ojos de niño inocente- Kaito- niichan sabía que yo estaba en los pisos superiores y decidió ir por mí.- _"Le diste en el clavo, Conan-kun"_ pensó Ran mientras sonreía forzadamente con una pequeña gotita de sudor cayendo por su frente- Conan-kun es un poco travieso a veces, Kaito-niichan está herido por mi culpa- Definitivamente el pequeño detective tenía el teatro en la sangre-.

- De hecho, Conan-kun, el que los terminó salvando a ambos fue Kaitou Kid y no sabemos porqué estaba en la escena del crimen ¿Sabes algo, Conan?

Aoko había escuchado la conversación atentamente, ávida de información. Al escuchar hablar del ladrón, el rostro de la hija del inspector Nakamori cambió. De la angustia y la preocupación pasó a la molestia. La chica hizo un gesto de hastío pero de un momento a otro su expresión se volvió a alterar: "Cierto ¿Qué estaría haciendo Kaitou Kid en aquellas torres en medio del puerto? ¿Tendría que ver con su secuestro?" La misma duda que atormentaba a toda la policía la aquejó a ella también "¿Sería Kaitou Kid el secuestrador?".

Ante la pregunta que Megure keibu le hizo a Conan, Ran comenzó a sudar frío; miró a Aoko y vio cada uno de los gestos que la chica hizo. ¿Cómo podía Kuroba-kun sostener semejante mentira? Si a ella Shinichi le estuviera mintiendo sobre su identidad y ella se enterara, seguramente lo odiaría pero también sabía que su corazón jamás dejaría de amarlo. Le daría su merecido y luego lo ignoraría por un tiempo pero no podría dejar de quererlo… ¡Rayos! Se parecía tanto a su madre a veces, o eso creía ella.

- ¿Kaitou Kid? – Conan miró al techo con actitud infantil llevándose un dedo a los labios en actitud pensativa-

- ¡Seguramente estaba en algunas de sus fechorías, inspector! Tal vez vio la carabana de patrullas y quiso intervenir. – Ran tomó a Conan en sus brazos al tiempo que lo sentó en sus rodillas-

- ¿Eh?... y tú Conan- kun ¿Sabes algo? ¿Te dijo algo ese ladrón?

Conan miró a Ran. Por su mente aguda no pasó inadvertido que su amiga de la infancia estaba tratando de encubrir a Kuroba. Ran era una chica valiente y sincera que siempre defendía la verdad ¿Cuál sería la razón para defender a Kaito?

- Solo sé que de pronto apareció y me sacó de allí volando.

- ¿Estabas con Kaito en ese momento, Conan-kun?- Aoko intervino en la conversación, angustiada-.

Difícil pregunta, decir que sí, era asumir ante Ran que sabía sobre la verdadera identidad de Kaito, pero también despejaba las dudas de la policía y de Aoko. Mientras que decir que no implicaba dejar a Kaito en evidencia pues ¿cómo había aparecido herido junto a Conan en el otro extremo del puerto? Por otra parte Kaito le debía explicaciones respecto a los hombres de negro. El mal menor, sin duda, era apoyar a Ran.

- Si. – después de todo, era cierto, Kaito estaba con él en ese momento-.

- Gracias – Aoko suspiró aliviada y el inspector se alejó luego de agradecer también las respuestas de los chicos. Kaito Kuroba quedaba encubierto una vez más-.

Varias horas más tarde ya había respuestas positivas. Kaito quería vivir. Resistió la operación y se esperaba su pronta reacción. Conan y Heiji esperaban sentados a su lado cuando el moreno mencionó:

- Me pregunto ¿Por qué un chico de nuestra edad querría ser un ladrón?

- Sabemos que está buscando una joya especial, Hattori. En absoluto Kid es un ladrón común y corriente. No devuelve las joyas como una burla para la policía, sino porque no es la que busca. La pregunta es…

- ¿Qué clase de joya es?- dijeron al mismo tiempo mirando el suelo y con sus manos en la barbilla.

- Una… que podría contener los vicios del mundo… - Respondió Kaito abriendo débilmente los ojos-.

- ¡Kuroba! Pensamos que morirías- dijo Shinichi alegrándose como el niño que era en ese momento-.

- Tengo asuntos pendientes… No podía morir… aún.

- ¿Qué es eso de "los vicios del mundo", Kuroba?- preguntó Heiji-.

- Eh… No puedo decirles nada más sobre la joya… no arriesgaré a nadie más.

- Pero los hombres de negro tienen que ver con eso ¿no es cierto?- dijo impulsivamente Heiji.

Kaito regaló una sonrisa a los detectives pero calló cerrando los ojos.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y Aoko entró seguida de Jii-san y una enfermera que tomó las formas médicas y completó datos. Ran entró calmada detrás de la enfermera.

- ¡Kaito! – ella detuvo su marcha bruscamente-.

- Aoko… - el chico la miró con una sonrisa débil pero llena de satisfacción-.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Tonto! ¡Imbécil!- la chica se arrodilló al lado de la cama llorando- ¡Cómo se te ocurre arriesgarte así!

- No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados-.

- Kaito-Botchama, la señorita Aoko tiene razón. Debió dejarlo todo en manos de los policías-.

- De no haber llegado a tiempo, tal vez tú y Mouri estarían heridas o tal vez…

- ¡Ni hablar!- Aoko realmente estaba enojada-.

- Le envié un mensaje a su madre, señorito. – Jii- san explicó- Espero que pronto se entere de lo sucedido y venga-.

- ¡NO!- Kaito se sentó en la camilla bruscamente y un dolor terrible lo traspasó-. No quiero que venga a Japón. Debe quedarse en Estados Unidos…

- ¿Pero por qué dices eso, Kaito?- Aoko realmente estaba extrañada-.

- ¡Ay!... aa… ay me duele… - Kaito comenzó a quejarse medio en serio, medio en broma-. Me duele, me duele mucho… me voy a desangrar… se sale, está por salir… argh…

Una mancha roja saltó por los aires asustando a todos los presentes. Luego de la primera impresión miraron asustados y notaron los pétalos de rosa que caían lentamente, balanceandose en el aire, para regocijo de Kaito que no reía a carcajadas porque no podía, pero que se apretaba el estómago aguantandose las ganas de reir.

"Idiota…" pensaron los detectives que, actuando como un espejo, miraron al cielo mientras las chicas veían los pétalos caer en sus manos. Jii sonrió satisfecho; Kaito tenía el mismo humor de siempre. La enfermera quedó alucinada con el pequeño truco de Kaito y se sonrojó cuando el chico le dejó una pequeña rosa sobre las formas médicas.

Justo en aquel momento alguien tocó a la puerta y el inspector Nakamori entró seguido de Megure y el inspector Shiratori. Aoko volteó al escuchar la voz de su padre.

- Kaito- kun ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien inspector, sólo un poco cansado- Kaito miró un instante a Nakamori- san agradecido por su preocupación, situación que no pasó inadvertida para el pequeño Conan, aunque en seguida volvió a sonreirle a la enfermera-.

- Queremos hacerte algunas preguntas, chico.- el adolescente bufó cansado luego de una primera expresión de incomodidad, mientras Shiratori sacó su libreta y un lápiz, dispuesto a escribir la declaración del joven mago-.

- ¡Un momento! ¿Ya estás de ligón, Kaito? – Aoko entrecerró los ojos mirando indistintamente a la enfermera y a Kaito, molesta-.

- Espera… ¿Qué hay de malo en ser atento?

- Kuroba… recuerda que aún tenemos que hablar… - Heiji intimidó a Kaito desde la puerta al ver que el chico quedaba con la policía-.

- Me… me siento presionado- Kaito comenzó a sudar frío-.

- ¡Pues nadie dirá nada hasta que yo lo autorice!- la enfermera habló firme y molesta- Están en la habitación de un convaleciente y no pueden haber tantos visitantes. Les ruego que esperen afuera oficiales.- La enfermera miró a Kaito y le hizo un pequeño gesto de complicidad-. ¡Todos fuera!

Mientras los demás comenzaban a salir a tropiezos, Ran se acercó al oído de Kaito, simulando una reverencia para darle las gracias.

- Dile la verdad, Kuroba-kun. – susurró ella-.

- No te preocupes, Mouri… Es deber de los hombres proteger a las chicas. – Kaito le respondió en voz alta esgrimiendo una sonrisa radiante-. Aunque a veces el deber no es lo que queremos… porque duele un poco- Kaito soltó unas francas carcajadas aún quejándose de dolor; sólo Conan, Ran y Heiji pudieron comprender lo que Kaito quiso decir realmente-.

La enfermera se quedó a solas con Kaito e hizo la revisión necesaria, dando un pequeño respiro al joven.

Justo cuando salieron al pasillo, Conan sintió una extraña presencia. Miró hacia todos lados buscando la fuente de ese presentimiento, pero no encontró nada anormal. En ese instante se les acercó un rubio médico de intercambio que les advirtió que no podrían tomarle declaraciones a Kaito al menos hasta que saliera del hospital, por lo que pidió a los policías retirarse. En esas circunstancias, Ran respiró aliviada porque no había tenido la oportunidad de advertir a Kaito sobre la situación. Por lo mismo sintió la necesidad de asegurarse de que el secreto de Kaito estuviera bien guardado, y para ello pidió a Conan que la acompañara a comprar un jugo en la dispensadora del primer piso. Heiji bajó con ellos para encontrarse con Kazuha en el hall central. Debían volver pronto a Osaka. Sólo quedaron Jii- chan y los Nakamori sentados afuera, esperando el informe del doctor. Aoko, con su celular en las manos, miraba cómo pasaban los minutos lentamente. Había recibido una llamada enfurecida de Viktor requiriendo su presencia y ella no había podido decirle todo lo que había pasado esas últimas horas. De todas formas ¿Cómo explicar que había sido secuestrada y que el chico que ella amaba estuvo a punto de morir por salvarla? Esta era la tercera vez que se encontraba en peligro por culpa del psicópata ¿Cómo explicarle a Viktor la situación? _Viktor-san, perdón, es que soy blanco de un psicópata que hace peligrar las vidas de todos los que me rodean. Mejor no voy, soy un peligro para tí también._ ¡Qué estúpida respuesta! El que su caso se considerara "de absoluta reserva para los medios" hacía que fuera más complicado explicarse ante su jefe. Y aún peor, sabía que no podía dejar de pensar en Kaito, así que de seguro no podría concentrarse en el trabajo.

Una vez que Heiji y Kazuha se despidieron, Ran se encaminó hasta el dispensador llevando de la mano, en silencio, a Conan. Luego de retirar las latas de la máquina, la chica se hincó frente al pequeño detective y le dijo sin rodeos:

- Le mentiste al inspector Megure, Conan-kun ¿Por qué?- Conan sabía que Ran le haría la pregunta pero no se esperaba que fuera tan pronto-.

- Ya sé que Kaito- niichan es Kaitou Kid, pero a Conan-kun le agrada Kaito- niichan.- _¡Qué indignación decir semejante idiotez!_, pensó-

- Pero Kaito-kun es un chico malo…y a ti no te gustan los chicos malos.

- Kaito- niichan no es un chico malo. Él salvó a la hermana Ran de los chicos malos.- Cada vez le era más odiosa la conversación-.

- Bueno… Kaito-kun es un chico bueno después de todo, por eso necesito pedirte un favor- Ran cerró los ojos y puso sus manos en actitud de ruego- guardarás el secreto de Kaito-kun. Lo convenceré de que deje de robar ¡Te lo prometo!- _¿Desde cuando Ran llamaba a Kuroba por su nombre de pila?_ Pensó celoso Conan-

- Pero él realmente es un chico malo…

- ¡Por favor, Conan-kun! Voy a convencerlo ¡te lo prometo!- Ran tomó las pequeñas manos del detective entre las suyas y acercó su nariz a la del niño- antes que cualquier paso que demos, debemos escuchar sus razones. Le debemos un favor muy grande como para no escucharlo ¿No crees? Tenemos que darle esta pequeña oportunidad… Todos necesitamos que escuchen nuestras explicaciones… - Ran sonrió triste. Había escuchado las excusas de Shinichi una y mil veces-.

A Kudo Shinichi, escondido bajo la máscara de Conan Edogawa, la última frase le hizo sentido. Algo debió haber impulsado a Kuroba a ser un ladrón, y él debía averiguar si eso tenía relación con los hombres de negro. Simuló pensarlo un poco. Objetó varias veces de modo infantil a Ran diciendo que debían contarle a la policía después de escuchar a Kuroba, aunque esto en realidad estaba bastante cerca de ser cierto. Lograría sacarle información al ladrón a costa de entregarlo al FBI directamente. Luego de unos minutos, Conan se "dejo convencer" por Ran. No contaría nada hasta que ella se lo permitiera. Así decidieron tomarse su jugo y luego volver a visitar a sus nuevos amigos.

Mientras tanto la enfermera y el médico salieron con un buen pronóstico. La herida evolucionaba correctamente y todo iba viento en popa gracias a la buena salud del joven paciente. Aoko escuchaba el informe mirando a la enfermera con cara de pocos amigos: _¿Estoy celosa de ella?_ Pensó. De pronto el médico y su padre cruzaron un par de palabras de agradecimiento. Su padre se sentía responsable de Kaito desde el momento en el que Chikage- dono le había pedido que lo protegiera. Acto seguido el inspector explicó a Aoko que debía volver al trabajo y el rubio doctor le permitió a la chica entrar a verlo.

- Cuidalo mucho, chica. Pero tú también debes cuidarte ¡eh!- le dijo el médico con una voz sutil y ligeramente diferente de la que había empleado hasta ese momento-.

Aoko quedó un poco descolocada luego de ese comentario. ¿Cómo se había enterado el doctor de que ella corría peligro? Por otra parte ¿No era una voz un poco afeminada la que había usado en su último comentario?

Mientras Nakamori, el doctor y la odiosa enfermera se iban perdiendo por el pasillo, el teléfono de Jii-chan sonó. Era Chikage- san. Conciente de que estaba en un hospital, Jii dejó sola a Aoko, buscando un mejor lugar para hablar por teléfono e informar la situación, la verdadera situación, a la madre de Kaito.

Aoko quedó allí, frente a la puerta. Hacía un buen tiempo que no se encontraban a solas ella y Kaito. Esta era su oportunidad para aclarar el asunto pendiente que ambos tenían. No forzaría nada, después de todo su amigo de la infancia estaba convaleciente. Golpeó la puerta y entró sin dejar de mirarse los pies. Si bien entró resuelta de un instante a otro se sentía incómoda y con una madeja de sentimientos que no podía desenredar. Se tomó ambas manos y tuvo el mismo presentimiento que la había seguido desde hacía un tiempo cuando se encontraba a solas con su amigo de la infancia. Algo pasaba entre ambos… más bien, a él le sucedía algo, y no estaba segura de que fuera precisamente por ella, pero sabía que estaba oculto tras la perfecta sonrisa que siempre mostraba a todo el mundo. Cuando su padre murió hizo exactamente lo mismo, mostró una sonrisa a todos, pero mantuvo la mirada perdida. Cuando eso pasaba los ojos le brillaban como si fueran dos estrellas al punto de una supernova que no sabía dónde apuntar su fulgor de muerte. Él jamás decía nada; todo se lo guardaba, y por estos días, Kaito se mostraba esquivo y con esa mirada escondida detrás de la sonrisa y las travesuras. Se habían besado, dos veces, pero Aoko estaba segura de que algo más había detrás de todo eso, y le asustaba, sin siquiera saber qué era… La chica sintió como si hubiera estado suspendida y de pronto la hubiera dejado caer. ¿Y si lo que venía ahora era una confesión?

Kaito esperó a que la puerta se cerrara para poder respirar profunda y sonoramente. La chica había entrado sola y ahora sí que no tenía salvación. Debían hablar sobre aquellos besos que impetuosamente, le había dado semanas antes. Miró de reojo a Aoko que no levantaba la vista, y él, indeciso aún, miró por la ventana, buscando el coraje en la luz que entraba por allí. Era tan difícil. "_¿Cómo decirle a Aoko la verdad sin herirla? ¿Cómo decirle la verdad sin perderla? Y pensándolo bien ¿porqué estoy tan obsesionado con no perderte, chiquilla tonta? ¿Te quiero tanto como amiga? Pero… los amigos no se desean como te estoy deseando yo"_ pensaba.

No se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojado y que los ojos le brillaban febriles, aún cuando sólo miraba por la ventana. Aoko levantó la vista en aquel momento y sí lo notó. ¿En qué estaría pensando ese idiota mago de pacotilla amigo suyo? Estaba tan encantador en aquel preciso momento. Pero lo conocía tan bien que cuando él curvó una sonrisa pícara, supo de inmediato la clase de ideas guarras que estaba imaginando. Y sin embargo… "_y sin embargo ¿Por qué siento un intenso ardor en el estómago y un escalofrío que me recorre completamente? ¿Por qué recordé inmediatamente lo que sucedió aquel día en el pequeño vestíbulo de la casa? Ese fue otro Kaito. Pensé que ya sabía todo de este chico tonto pero conocí a este otro Kaito allí y me fascinó, no puedo negarlo…y quisiera… si…a pesar del miedo inexplicable que siento… quisiera que se volviera a repetir porque yo… porque yo…_

- Yo… - Kaito no podía dar la cara a su amiga; se había decidido completamente a decirle la verdad a Aoko-.

Como si hubieran pasado pocos minutos antes que el chico se hubiera decidido a hablar, nuevamente se instalaba el silencio entre ambos.

- Aoko… yo… … yo…

- Gracias – la chica miró a Kaito de reojo, ligeramente sonrojada-.

- Eh… - el chico se sorprendió- Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo.- dijo mirando sus manos entubadas que descansaban sobre su regazo-.

- ¡Y lo estoy! Pero no sé si estoy más enojada contigo o conmigo misma. Es decir ¿Sabes que fue el psicópata el que nos secuestró a Ran y a mí?

- Kaito calló. Sabía que Aoko seguía creyendo en la mentira que la organización y, porqué no decirlo, él mismo, habían ayudado a hacerle creer a todo el mundo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¿Y si ese desquiciado te hubiera matado? Estaba ayudado por otras personas, pero me dijeron que todos fueron asesinados por ese salvaje. ¡Estuviste a punto de morir por mi culpa nuevamente, Kaito!

Le dolía tanto verla así. Ella tenía la actitud de un ciervo asustado.

- Pero no sucedió. – el chico miró hacia el exterior, evitando la mirada de Aoko-

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? … - Aoko comenzó a temblar- Te… te lo pido… por favor… Aléjate de mí. ¡Soy un peligro para tí mientras ese sujeto esté suelto!

- ¡¿Quién te dijo eso, tonta? – la impotencia comenzó a hablar por boca del chico-. Además no creo que hayan evidencias de ese psicópata. Escuché que Kid estuvo presente… - A Kaito mencionar al ladrón le valia nada si con eso podía aplacar en algo el sufrimiento de Aoko-.

- ¡Ni menciones a ese ladrón imbécil! No sé por qué estaba allí, y puede que le tenga que agradecer que te salvara la vida, pero cada vez confío menos en ese delincuente fantoche. Tal vez él mismo sea el psicópata, o a lo mejor podría ser un policía más, pero no me importa nada si te pasara algo por mi culpa. ¡Deja de cuidarme tanto!

- ¡YO NO PUEDO HACER ESO!- Kaito explotó-

La chica tenía los ojos llorosos y un tinte en sus mejillas. Algunas imágenes de sus últimos encuentros con el chico se le cruzaron por la cabeza. A pesar de su miedo, necesitaba saber:

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó sin poder mirarlo aún-

Un nuevo e incómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos. Kaito necesitaba liberarse de esa pesada verdad que amenazaba constantemente sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga. ¿Aoko sería capaz de comprenderlo? Debía intentarlo en ese mismo momento. Tenía al detective como informante y al fin podría comenzar a obtener información importante para su búsqueda de Pandora y la disolución de esa organización maldita. Si Aoko no lo perdonaba era _ese_ el momento de dejarla y salvarla de sus enemigos.

- Es que yo… es decir… quiero decir que… - el corazón se le encogió y su resolución flaqueó-

La chica por fin miró directamente a los ojos a Kaito y nuevamente el presentimiento se instaló en su corazón. Sabía que fuera lo que fuera, su amigo no sería capaz de decirle lo que realmente sentía o pensaba, y el miedo se hizo espacio en su joven corazón. Quería saber pero aún así no quería oírle.

- Otra mentira… -Aoko ocultó su rostro tras sus flequillos - No, Kaito. No quiero oírte. – El chico la observó atónito- Es decir… si vas a mentirme no quiero oír nada… ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué entré aquí! Sé que no serás sincero… Siempre has sido así, ocultas lo que realmente sientes bajo esa careta de mago divertido, pero esta vez no me vas a engañar. Algo me escondes y no quiero que sigas diciendo palabras sin sentido – la chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas-. Al menos no a mí… Quiero que me digas la verdad de lo que sientes y sospecho que no es eso lo que vas a decirme…

- No, Aoko, yo…

- ¡YA BASTA! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo, Kaito!- una lágrima solitaria se descolgó de los ojos de Aoko-. No dejaré que me vuelvas a dar calabazas… o me dices lo que te pasa conmigo o nada.

Ni siquiera el dolor de la herida era tan punzante como la petición malvada de Aoko. ¿Ser honesto con sus sentimientos antes de decirle la verdad sobre Kaitou Kid? Ella no se merecía eso. Cualquier cosa menos jugar con sus sentimientos.

- Aoko… yo… n… ¿No crees que Mouri-san es más digna de trabajar con Viktor?

- ¿Eso era todo? ¿Desperdiciaban la oportunidad de conversar a solas con un tema como ese? Aoko no tuvo palabras. ¡Lo sabía! Así era siempre Kaito. Ella sólo atinó a darse la vuelta y huir de allí. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta escuchó a Kaito llamarla por su nombre. Ella reaccionó: ciertamente él podría ser poco honesto con sus sentimientos, pero ella no era así. Se giró abruptamente, llena de energía y agallas, y le lanzó a la cara su verdad:

- ¡YO TE AMO, KAITO!

Desde la cama de aquel hospital, Kuroba Kaito creyó perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Sintió como si hubieran dejado su corazón en su estómago y desde el hueco que le quedó creciera una llama de fuego tibio que calentó abruptamente sus mejillas. Quedó de piedra, adormecido y con la boca abierta y húmeda, ávida de un beso que sellara la confesión, en cambio lo que obtuvo tal vez fuera lo mismo que sintió Aoko al oír su estúpida y jocosa respuesta; un frío vacío frente a él.

- No quiero una respuesta ahora. No quiero más evasivas, quiero la verdad. Espero que cuando te decidas a hablarme de ello seas más honesto de lo que has sido hasta ahora. Yo… no volveré a hablar de esto.

Y luego ella ya no estuvo más.

Aoko salió corriendo. Su corazón la golpeteaba por dentro y le dolía. Tantas veces soñó con un bello romance, en el que Kaito se le confesaba, pero las cosas estaban totalmente fuera de ese mundo ficticio, mundo que pareció cobrar vida el día que Kaito la besó por primera vez y que a medida que pasaron los días se fue desvaneciendo, para quedar en la realidad de la incertidumbre y la sospecha de que algo no estaba bien y Kaito seguía en su hermetismo.

De pronto la chica sintió que golpeó a alguien en su hombro. Dio unas rápidas disculpas sin mirar a quien había atropellado y siguió su camino como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¿Acaso era Aoko-neechan?

- Creo que sí, Conan-kun.- Ran acariciaba su golpeado hombro mientras meditaba si realmente había visto lágrimas en los ojos de su recuperada amiga-.

Ran miró preocupada hacia la puerta del cuarto 813*, y aceleró el paso ¿Kaito le había hecho caso y le había contado la verdad a Aoko? Adelantándose a Conan iba a golpear cuando de pronto escuchó un golpe en el suelo. Asustada abrió de golpe al tiempo que Conan aparecía junto a ella. Ambos fueron testigos de cómo el mago-ladrón se quitaba con furia el cateter y la intravenosa a la vez que la solución fisiológica y la anestesia se agitaban colgadas del pedestal a punto de caer, mientras la cánula se soltó de su nariz por el violento movimiento, dejando escapar un pequeño silbido.

- ¡¿Kuroba-kun?

Kaito volteó asustado y con los ojos vidriosos. Ran nunca había visto una expresión tan desolada en los ojos de nadie. Sabía que el chico estaba vulnerable. Ella se agachó y tomó de los hombros a Conan y le habló muy suave y despacio.

- Conan-kun, estaré con Kuroba-kun un momento. Necesito que vigiles la puerta y que le pidas a cualquiera que llegue que espere un momento a menos que sea una enfermera.

- Pero… yo quiero entrar también- Conan no tenía la intención de volver a dejar a Ran a solas con el ladrón-.

- Lo siento. Esta vez no- Kaito se dejó caer de rodillas; parecía estar mareado-.

Ran sacó de la mano a Conan y luego cerró la puerta. Muerto de celos, pero consciente de lo que allí pudo suceder, Conan hizo guardia.

- Kuroba… ¿Es difícil, cierto?- los pensamientos de Shinichi Kudo hicieron empatía con la situación del mago que, en realidad, no era tan distinta a la suya después de todo-.

Ran se acercó rápidamente al ver que Kaito se desvanecía como un muñeco de trapo. Lo sostuvo firmemente y lo apoyó para que se acostara nuevamente. Iba a tocar el timbre de enfermería cuando Kaito se lo impidió tomándola fuertemente de la mano.

- No fui capaz. No se lo pude decir.

- Kuroba- kun… Ahora no es momento, tienes fiebre y te estás desestabilizando.

- Ella cree que no estoy siendo sincero con mis sentimientos. Quería que aclaráramos las cosas, pero lo arruiné… porque… no puedo decirle toda la verdad.

- Ya me contarás – Ran tomó el informe médico y buscó entre los documentos la dirección de Kaito- Te visitaré luego, además tenemos "cierto tema" pendiente- Ran replicó ligeramente molesta con el mago recordando lo sucedido en el dirigible-. ¡Ah, cierto! Recuerda esto "Estuviste junto a Conan cuando Kid los rescató", "no sabes por qué el ladrón estaba allí" y "te heriste al caer con nosotras".

La enfermera entró rápidamente y sin golpear, seguida de Conan, quien había ido por ella.

- ¡¿Pero qué ha hecho?- La enfermera llamó al médico-

- Debes explicar cómo lograste llegar herido hasta el nivel superior, Kuroba-kun-. Susurró Ran al oído del chico-.

La enfermera comenzó a conectar nuevamente a Kaito para estabilizar sus signos vitales y continuar con la sedación, momento en el que pidió a ambos chicos que salieran de la sala.

- Debes visitarme, Mouri-chan- Kaito se quejaba mientras era nuevamente inyectado-. Trataré de mantenerme vivo hasta tu visita- el chico intentó sonreir galantemente pero una jeringa lo hizo dormir casi de inmediato-.

Kaito obtuvo el alta en una semana, pero no podría asistir a clases hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se instaló ayudado por Jii-chan. Por explícita petición del chico, Chikage-dono no volvería a Japón y completaría lo que ella misma se trazó. Kaito le prometió que se cuidaría mucho y que la esperaría impacientemente, aún cuando él sólo quería mantenerla al margen pues no confiaba en lo que su madre le había dicho. Era tan absurdo pensar que alguien podría "ayudarles".

Mientras tanto Aoko continuó con su extenuante jornada diaria, saltando de la escuela, los deberes, el quehacer hogareño, el prepolicial y su trabajo como modelo de fotografía junto a Viktor. Necesitaba acallar el bombeo de su corazón cada vez que recordaba a Kaito, y aplacar su sonrojo al recordar lo que se había atrevido a decirle en el Hospital. Viktor se había aprovechado de esos constantes rubores y la fotografiaba sin piedad. En ese momento se encontraba esperando su turno en la boutique mientras escuchaba atentamente el proceso de musicalización de una secuencia de pasarela que harían las otras modelos, cuando su móvil sonó.

- Nakamori- chan ¿Cómo estás? Supe de tu secuestro.

- ¡Hakuba-kun! – Aoko se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño para poder hablar con libertad-.

- Pues… yo estoy bien, pero no fui la única secuestrada. Todo se encuentra en investigación, pero no se ha logrado deducir nada fuera de notar que todo parece obra del psicópata- ella tembló al mencionar al delincuente-.

- ¿Quién más fue secuestrado? – Hakuba pensó en Kaito-.

- Pues… una chica que conozco desde pequeña. Como se parece un poco a mí, los sujetos no supieron a quién llevarse, así que ambas fuimos secuestradas.

- Así que otra chica… ya veo.

- Por suerte Kaito y ese pequeño detective que sale en televisión cada vez que Kid ataca estaban allí…

- ¿Pequeño detective?

- Si, Edogawa Conan. Él está al cuidado de mi amiga…

- ¿Mouri Ran?

- ¿Eh? Sí ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Nos hemos visto un par de veces. Nos conocimos en un caso relacionado con Kid…

- Y hablando de Kid… - Aoko puso mala cara- Ese odioso también apareció. Nadie ha podido averiguar por qué coincidió con esa situación. Algunos creemos que él mismo es el psicópata.

- Ya veo… ¿Cómo está Kuroba?

- Eh… pues…

- ¿Sucede algo Aoko-chan?

- Kaito… fue herido gravemente al intentar rescatarme.- Aoko hizo una pausa buscando el aire que de pronto le faltó- Aún está convaleciente en casa.

- ¡Ese estúpido! Le dije que debía cuidarse hasta que yo volviera.

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada, no importa… ¿Cómo sigue él?

- Casi se muere… - la voz se le quebró- ¡Pero ya está bien! – Continuó mostrando entusiasmo- En dos semanas volverá a clases y podrá comenzar a preparar los exámenes de fin de curso. ¿Estarás con nosotros por esos días?

- Pues sí. Por favor, Aoko-chan… dile a Kaito que volveré en un par de semanas y que tengo información que le va a interesar muchísimo… ¡Que no puede morirse antes!

- ¿Qué clase de mensaje es ese, Hakuba-kun?

- Mister Hakuba, el señor Elstrade lo recibirá ahora. – la voz de una secretaria de habla inglesa llamó a Hakuba desde el otro lado de la línea-.

- De acuerdo- Hakuba contestó y luego continuó con Aoko- Debo dejarte. Nos vemos, Nakamori.

- ¡Claro!

La conversación con Hakuba dejó absolutamente descolocada a Aoko. "_Cómo si pudiera plantarle cara ahora, así como si nada a ese idiota"_ pensó Aoko. De pronto una agudísima voz femenina llamó a la chica. La necesitaban para continuar con su propia sesión fotográfica, mientras en Inglaterra, Hakuba había conseguido entrevistarse con el líder de la división británica de la INTERPOL.

88888888

Aquel miércoles Kaito volvió al instituto. Caminó lentamente porque aún se sentía débil. En esas dos semanas Aoko no lo había visitado ni una sola vez, y fue Jii-chan quien se encargó de cuidarlo. El fiel anciano se ofreció a dejarlo frente al instituto, pero Kaito se negó en redondo. Necesitaba hacer esa caminata a solas. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con su amiga por el camino, pero su anhelo no se cumplió. Se quedó de pie frente al Instituto mientras los demás alumnos pasaban a su lado saludándolo y animándolo. De pronto aparecieron Yamada y Keiko-chan tras él.

- ¡Kuroba! Bienvenido de regreso- Yamada le rodeó el cuello sopesando no dañar a su amigo-

- ¿Y Aoko, Kuroba-kun?

- Eh… no la he visto- Kaito entristeció a pesar de la ligera sonrisa que hizo-

- Pero… ¡Si le salvaste la vida! ¡Ya verás Nakamori Aoko, me vas a escuchar!- Keiko bufó molesta-.

- Eh… no es necesario, Keiko-chan- Kaito no deseaba que el primer contacto con Aoko luego de lo sucedido en el hospital fuera de esa manera-.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Kuroba?

- Sólo necesito moverme lento.

Kaito avanzó paso a paso, apoyado por Keiko-chan y Yamada. Todos los chicos de la escuela se detenían a saludarlo y desearle una buena recuperación. Pero a pesar de su sonrisa, Kaito temblaba, y los dos amigos que le ayudaban a sostenerse lo notaron. Yamada Keisuke* y Momoi Keiko se miraron asustados. Cuando lo saludaron frente a la escuela no les pareció que Kaito estuviera tan mal, pero a cada paso que daba el chico temblaba más y más. Lo cierto es que Kaito temblaba de la rabia que le provocaban las mariposas en el estómago que le bailaban al saber que tendría que ver a Aoko frente a frente una vez más. Su lejanía sólo le había confirmado lo que su corazón le estaba gritando tiempo antes. Estaba absurda e idiotamente enamorado de Nakamori Aoko y ella no había hecho nada mejor que agravar su condición arrojándole a la cara que ella sentía lo mismo. Se sentía como si estuviera viviendo en carne propia la tragedia de Romeo y Julieta, sólo que él no era el amante perfecto, sino un embustero bandido que le atraía más desgracias a su amada. Contó cada paso que lo separaban de la sala de clase y cuando llegó al umbral cerró los ojos, como esperando que Aoko le diera con una escoba. En vez de eso un estallido de aplausos lo recibió. Abrió los ojos encadilado por la luminosidad de los ventanales y al fin pudo notar los carteles de bienvenida, los globos y las serpentinas con que lo recibieron sus compañeros. La sorpresa le alivió el corazón; la soledad ciertamente no le sentaba muy bien. El temblor se le esfumó, por lo que Yamada y Momoi se sintieron satisfechos.

La alegría le confortó de tal manera que olvidó por completo a Aoko. Incluso se sintió tan libre que sacó un puñado de monedas que, luego de un movimiento de flotación entre sus dedos, hizo volar por los cielos para luego transformarse en dos palomas que salieron por la ventana con rumbo al hogar de los Kuroba. Justo en aquel momento el timbre de ingreso sonó. La alegría de Kaito se contagió a todos y una ovación y aplausos siguieron al pequeño acto de magia. El chico soltó una carcajada que se cortó abruptamente al sentir una terrible punzada en la herida. En medio de la conmoción de todos, una voz aplacó a todas las demás.

- ¡Kaito!

El corazón del chico dio un vuelco. Era Aoko.

Miró en dirección a la voz y sintió que un par de brazos de chica lo abrazaban y lo sujetaban en la misma posición en la que estaba.

- No te muevas – pero esa no era la voz ni los brazos de Aoko-.

El profesor de deportes entró en aquel momento. Justo cuando Akako retiró sus manos de encima de la herida de Kaito. El chico sintió que la herida ya no dolía tanto, pero seguía paralizado.

- ¿Kuroba-kun? ¿Te sientes bien?- el maestro se acercó al chico-.

- Si, bueno… un poco…

- No deberías haber vuelto tan pronto. Debiste esperar a que te recuperaras mejor. De momento creo que es mejor que vayas a la enfermería. ¡Yamada y Nakamori! Llévenlo por favor.

Cuando el muchacho volteó se encontró de frente con el rostro de Aoko que lo sujetó de su lado más delicado en silencio y con la mirada pegada al suelo, mientras que Yamada lo alzó enérgicamente, sujetando el peso del chico sobre su propio cuerpo. El mago alzó la vista al frente y distinguió la silueta de Koizumi. Ya sea por evitar mirar a Aoko, o porque realmente estuviera impresionado, Kaito no pudo despegar los ojos de Koizumi Akako. Algo le había hecho porque la herida dejó de dolerle, aunque tuvo un cansancio repentino que le cerraba los párpados. Al menos así no pensaría en Aoko, aunque la tuviera a su lado.

Craso error. En medio de sus pesadillas aparecía una y otra vez. Por alguna razón sentía que recuperaba algo de su energía, pero los malos sueños lo acompañaban en ese proceso. La joya estaba a su alcance, pero al intentar alcanzarla esta se alejaba más y más, empequeñeciendo y desapareciendo como arena en sus manos; pero lo terrible era que dentro de ella estaba Aoko, que también se volvía arena. Y escurría por sus manos enguantadas mientras la luna brillaba de fondo. Despertó sobresaltado. El hechizo de Akako había resultado; no sentía dolor pero se sentía tenso. Miró a los lados, buscando orientarse cuando vio a Aoko sentada y durmiendo apoyada en una mesa, con un paño húmedo en sus manos y una pequeña fuente con agua. Se le enrojeció hasta la última de sus pestañas. No había nadie más que ella y enfundada en su uniforme escolar, durmiendo plácidamente, era tentador agradecer sus atenciones con un beso sutil que la despertara como la Bella Durmiente.

- Quisiera ser Kid ahora… para tener el valor de robarte un beso desvergonzado… y sin comprometerte…

- ¿Qué dices, Kaito?

Se le heló la sangre ¡Qué comentario más imprudente!

- Aoko…

- Siento haberme dormido. - La chica se acercó luego de estrujar el paño húmedo, aunque en ningún momento levantó la mirada- Te desvaneciste luego de que te esforzaras en dar esa risotada de idiota que siempre haces.

- ¿Risotada de idiota? No tienes que ocuparte de esto… - bufo un poco molesto el chico-.

- Me salvaste; es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

- Pe… pero tú… dijiste que… me dijiste…- ¿Podría haber sido más rojo un tomate que el rostro de este joven?-

- Dije que quería la verdad ante todo, Kaito- la jovencita seguía sin mirar a los ojos a su amigo, aun cuando estaba colocando un nuevo paño frío en su cabeza-.

El silencio dejó que ambos pudieran escuchar cómo se seguían desarrollando las clases en el Instituto.

- Esto es incómodo, Aoko. – el chico serio que había dentro de Kaito salió a relucir-

- ¿Incómodo? – su amiga habló luego de pensar unos segundos- ¿Sabes que es más incómodo que te besen y no te expliquen el por qué?

Recién en aquel momento Aoko y Kaito se volvieron a mirar. La chica parecía furiosa, pero tenía los ojos húmedos. La ansiedad se la comía por dentro, pero Kaito tenía experiencia en controlar sus emociones.

Kaito no respondió. Se levantó lentamente sujetando el paño húmedo unos instantes para luego dejarlo sobre

- Creo que aún estás muy nerviosa, Aoko. Dices cosas sin pensar y no te das cuenta que estás en constante peligro… - una nueva mentira salió de boca del ladrón-… lo digo… por ese psicópata que aún anda suelto. No es momento para discutir estos temas.

- ¡No me hagas pasar como una neurótica, Kaito!-

- ¿Acaso no estás gritando ahora mismo?- desde la puerta el chico volteó esgrimiendo una sonrisa socarrona-.

- ¡Ey, vuelve! ¡¿Dónde vas, mago de pacotilla?

- A clases, como corresponde, tonta. – Salieron al pasillo rumbo al gimnasio-.

- ¡Debieras irte a casa!

- De todas formas no puedo. Le prometí a Jii que le llamaría si necesitaba transporte y sinceramente no puedo molestarlo en estos momentos.

- Te acompañaré a casa.

- No es tu obligación.

- ¡Sí que la es!

- ¡Al contrario! YO debo llevarte a TU casa para asegurarme de que ningún psicópata te siga.

- No tienes que hacer eso. No soy una niña.

- ¡Y yo no soy un debilucho!

- Pero estás herido… así no podrías protegerme, si eso es lo que pretendes- Aoko se interpuso en el camino de Kaito-

Estaban a un lado del gimnasio, pero los rebotes de los balones de basketball se escuchaban lejanos a pesar de ello.

- Entonces acordemos lo siguiente: Me iré contigo hasta tu casa y le pediré a Jii que pase por mí allí. ¿Conforme, señorita tozuda?

- Ehm… no mucho. No debieras caminar tanto.

- Si no ejercito, no me recuperaré pronto y necesito estar en mi mejor forma para marzo. Ya tengo algunos trucos que debo practicar ante el desafío contra Sanada.

La chica aceptó de mala gana, pero era una propuesta razonable.

Mientras Aoko participaba de la clase, Kaito se sentó en las graderías del gimnasio. Se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras la clase hacía sus últimos ejercicios. En su mirada se podía distinguir qué tan seria y profundamente concentrado estaba. Akako, que esperaba su turno a saltar, se quedó con la mirada fija en él, apreciando cada uno de los rasgos del chico.

- En realidad eres bastante guapo.- pensó en voz alta-.

- ¿Qué dices, Akako-chan?- Aoko siguió con su vista hasta el punto que Akako miraba- Ya veo… ¿Aún lo quieres?

- Pues… me serviría muy bien… Es un chico entretenido.

- Es cierto, pero también es un mañoso. ¿Estás segura que aún te gusta ese chico? no creo que quieras que te mire la ropa interior cada vez que pueda.- Aoko puso cara pocos amigos-. Porque no me negarás que cuando lo sujetaste hace un rato no aprovechó de tocarte algo ¿Cierto?

- Nunca más se atrevería conmigo. No se si te has dado cuenta pero él siempre actúa de dos formas. Cubierto con el resto de los chicos viéndolas a todas en los vestidores y… - Akako evaluó si rebelarle la otra forma de actuar del chico-.

- ¡Cómo lo conoces! Se nota que te gusta – Aoko sonrió - ¿Y la otra?

- Eres la única chica a la que le ve la ropa interior de forma directa y sin vergüenza ¿Nunca lo has notado?

Aoko dejó de sonreír y miró fijamente a Akako. Arrugó el ceño y se mostró desafiante.

- Kaito es mi amigo de toda la vida… no te entrometas en esto…

- Por primera vez dejas de lado esa actitud sumisa.

- Si quieres conquistarlo yo no me voy a entrometer, pero tú no lo hagas entre él y yo.

- No sé si lo que dices es como amiga o novia celosa.

Aoko miró a Kaito quien aún seguía perdido en sus ideas y suavizó sus gestos

- Sólo él decidirá… entre la amistad o el amor.

Akako al fin pudo notarlo. Aoko liberó un aura cálida y potente. Era ella. Siempre fue ella. La energía positiva, la magia blanca que protegió a Kaito de sus vudús provenía de uno de los momentos mágicos más fuertes de la vida de una persona; el primer amor.

- ¡Siguiente! ¡Nakamori, es tu turno!- llamó el profesor de deportes-

- ¡Qué sorpresa! Resultaste tener ciertos poderes mágicos. – Akako se cruzó de brazos- pero eso no evitará que tú y Kaito terminen. Él tiene que ser mi esclavo. Es la única forma de salvarlo de ese oscuro destino que le espera.

Mientras Nakamori daba su lección, la bruja adolescente aprovechó al oportunidad para acercarse al mago.

- ¡Qué serio! ¿En qué piensas?

- Hm… Ah, eres tu Koizumi. Olvidé agradecerte lo que sea que me hayas hecho. Me duele menos.

- Oh, de nada. Pero es momentáneo. El efecto sedante dura un par de horas. La verdad disfruté bastante ese dulce abrazo que me diste- la chica lo miró con coquetería-

- ¿No me habrás hechizado con otra cosa, verdad?

- Mm… No me faltaron ganas, pero ya estabas bastante mal. Además ya sabes que estás protegido contra la magia negra.

- Es cierto. Últimamente no has logrado hacerme vudú como antes- el adolescente la vio con ojos de desconfianza-.

- La magia te rodea… y curisamente, es esa chica insulza que te atrae la perdición, quien te libera de mis hechizos. Es una ironía.

- ¿Insulza? ¿Te refieres a Aoko?

- No puedo creerlo ¿Qué le has visto a esa niñata?

- Es linda.

- ¿Perdón?

- Es linda, dulce, encantadora, y me hace reir. Con ella puedo ser yo mismo, con mi propia vida diaria.

- Eso es así la mitad del tiempo. Tú sólo estás embobado por el deseo. Todos los chicos son iguales.

- ¿Y acaso son tan diferentes el amor y el deseo?- Kaito miró distraído las curvas de Aoko y Akako en pantaletas de deporte, mientras la bruja de pelo rojizo comenzó a encrisparse de cólera-

- ¡Cómo puedes desear a esa chica horrorosa y plana, y resistirte a mí!

Un pelotazo certero en la cabeza noqueó a Koizumi que cayó como una tabla tiesa, aturdida y con los ojos tupidos.

- Parece que "The lucky Clover**" está de parte de Aoko-.

88888888

El fin de la clase llegó, y Yamada Keisuke se ofreció a acompañar a Kaito, Aoko y Keiko. Los chicos se enfilaron lentamente en dirección a casa de Aoko. No notaron que un niño de anteojos los vigiló hasta que se perdieron de vista calle abajo.

Conversaron animadamente los cuatro. Era bastante más fácil la comunicación mientras existieran otras personas a su lado. En una esquina Keiko se detuvo. Era hora de virar a su casa, pero sabía desde la mañana que Kaito y Aoko estaban un poco distanciados. Por el camino había notado miradas extrañas y la verdad a ella le gustaba el cotilleo, pero ser una entrometida no ayudaba a conseguir el chisme. Sujetó fuertemente a Keisuke pidiendole que la acompañara a hacer unas compras mientras mantenía una sonrisa digna de Kaitou Kid. Aoko, temerosa de quedar a solas con su amigo de infancia, sujetó a Keisuke diciendole que aún lo necesitaban, que Kaito seguía débil y que algo podría pasarle, mientras el joven mago sonreía negando la necesidad de ayuda pues sólo faltaban dos calles para su destino. Keiko no quería rendirse y esgrimió el arma mortal de todas las mujeres(o de la mayoría): la cara de tristeza y la súplica para no quedar sola. Keisuke miró a Kaito quien, inocentemente dio su afirmación, y las dos parejas se despidieron en rumbo contrario el uno al otro.

- Bueno, creo que debemos continuar entonces- sentenció ruborizada Aoko, cosa que no pasó inadvertida a Kaito-

En silencio caminaron recordando cada paso y cada lugar que pasaron aquella tarde del primer beso. Era imposible hacerle el quite a dichos recuerdos. La tarde era muy parecida, y nuevamente ambos iban caminando a solas por aquellas calles vacías. Al llegar a la calle siguiente, los dos miraron la muralla en la que se apoyaron. Avergonzados notaron la misma reacción en ambos y apartaron bruscamente sus ojos. Kaito se ruborizó al recordar ese primer beso y el que se dieron en el recibidor de la casa Nakamori. Recordó la clase de deportes, y la secuencia de escenas en las que Aoko salía en ropa ligera le pasaron una tras otra. Pero se quedó con una que lo impactó profundamente y no era un desnudo o ropa ligera: el día que la vio posando para Viktor las colecciones de traje de novia occidental. Aquel traje que se completaba con pequeñas rosas como tocado del cabello. ¿Cómo podía ser tan excitante para él un traje que no mostraba nada más que un poco de escote y los brazos?

Mientras tanto Aoko estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Miraba hacia todas partes, casi como queriendo que apareciera el psicópata y rompiera el tenso momento. Quería decirle a Kaito _¡Ves, no pasó nada. Ya te puedes ir!_ Pero tenía que protegerlo a él también. ¿Por qué había decidido tan mal momento para confesarle sus sentimientos a Kaito? Aunque ¿Por qué negarlo? Todo era confusión entre ellos desde el momento en el que él puso sus labios sobre los de ella. En ese momento estuvo tan segura de que el chico se le estaba confesando, pero ahora, y después del tono de mofa que usó luego de aquel episodio, sólo podía pensar que se había mostrado como una verdadera imbécil y había provocado que lo hirieran. Él y ella, y para que él no corriera más riesgos debían seguir siendo lo que eran… sólo amigos.

En un momento sintió un pequeño tironeo que la devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿Vas a abrir o nos congelaremos cuando baje el frío?

- ¡Ah, lo siento! Estaba distraída.

- Ya lo creo… - Sonó a ironía, pero él mismo estuvo a punto de pasar de largo por estar imaginando escenas calentorras-

Aoko abrió la puerta y ambos dieron un par de pasos en aquel recibidor. Kaito cerró la puerta y notó a contraluz que Aoko estaba temblando, y aún no se animaba a quitarse los zapatos. Estaba aferrada a su maletín. La misma situación se repetía, sólo que era un poco más temprano y aún había luz de dia.

- Aoko…

- Ella se sobresaltó y soltó su cartera. Respiraba entrecortadamente.

- Lo… lo siento. Ponte cómodo, Kaito.

- S… si… claro.

Nakamori entró directamente al baño. Se apoyó en la puerta al cerrar y llevó sus manos al pecho oprimiendolo. Tal vez así su corazón dejara de latir a mil por hora. Mientras tanto Kuroba se dirigió a la sala de estar. Allí encontró una nota de Nakamori-san que pedía a su hija que cocinara su propia cena ya que no llegaría temprano. Pobre Aoko; nuevamente pasaría sola la velada, y él ni loco le sugeriría siquiera quedarse a acompañarla. Prendió el televisor y comenzó a buscar algo que lo entretuviera. Escuchó a Aoko salir del baño y miró hacia atrás, justo cuando una noticia le llamó la atención a ambos. Las pericias respecto al psicópata asesino de hijos de policías habían llevado en las últimas semanas a presumir a Kaitou Kid como sospechoso, sin embargo el estudio de las evidencias había dejado claro que el ladrón no había sido partícipe de dichos crímenes, aunque nadie podía explicar aún la presencia de este en uno de los últimos secuestros. El inspector Nakamori salió en televisión entrevistado por la periodista, en vivo. Allí confesó que se encontraba analizando el caso de la aparición de Kid en el último delito del psicópata, por lo que estaría trabajando toda la noche en eso.

Los comerciales dieron un pequeño respiro a ambos muchachos. Instante en el que Kaito sintió unos sollozos detrás de él.

- ¡Otra vez estaré sola por culpa de ese ladrón idiota!- Aoko explotó en llanto-.

- No digas eso, Aoko. Es el trabajo de tu padre…

- Trabajo, trabajo… ¡Está obsesionado con ese ladrón! - la chica tomó el mando del televisor azuzándolo peligrosamente- Algún día alguien lo va a atrapar y yo iré a burlarme de él.- ¡Lo odio! – Arrojó el mando contra una muralla completamente fuera de sí-.

- Cálmate, Aoko.

- ¿Quieres que me calme? ¡¿Quieres que me calme? ¡Hasta tú le admiras y pierdes el tiempo siguiendo sus "aventuras"! Prefieres pasartela leyendo los diarios con sus fechorías que tomarme en cuenta…

- Eh… estas… ¿Estás celosa de Kid, Aoko?

La joven paro en seco. Era cierto. Kid le robaba la atención de los dos hombres que más amaba en la tierra y estaba celosa por ello. Se sintió patética. Luchaba contra la imagen de un personaje de ficción que se había creado un vulgar ladrón. Pero fuera como fuera, otra vez estaría sola durante la cena, pues Kaito se iría pronto. Sola, desolada, perseguida. El mar de emociones que Aoko llevaba bajo su cara de control de la situación se salió de control y comenzó a llorar a mares dejándose caer en el tapete. Kaito la sujetó firmemente y ella intentó liberarse pero se rindió absoluta y absurdamente cuando él acarició su mejilla contra la suya y secó sus lágrimas con el revoltijo de cabello que él no se había molestado en peinar. En aquella sala de estar el chico intentó aplacar la pena de Aoko con un abrazo contenedor. Unos minutos más tarde ella ya no lloraba.

En esa situación, Kaito se dejó llevar y le preguntó a Aoko algo que no soñó nunca decir:

- ¿Puedo consolarte?

No hubo respuesta.

Acicaló su mejilla contra la de ella como un gato pidiendo cariño, mientras que ella se dejó acariciar por la cabellera que pronto comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a su cuello. El chico abrió los ojos lánguidamente y estuvo absorto en el placer que provocaba a sus sentidos la suavidad y tersura de la piel de ella. Se dejó llevar aún más y acercó levemente sus labios al cuello de la chica que comenzó a experimentar un cosquilleo agradable en su cuello debido a su respiración, y un cosquilleo ardoroso en el inicio de su estómago. Él acercó su boca hasta tocar levemente el cuello de la chica, el que besó casi imperceptiblemente avanzando hasta llegar a sus hombros. Devolvió su camino olisqueando la piel de su amiga y cuando llegó a la base del cuello con su misma nariz se abrió paso a través de la camisa escolar. Mientras la besaba así, tan apasionadamente, él quiso levantar su corta falda, pero las manos de ella se lo impidieron

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – pensó en voz alta justo en el momento en el que un dolor punzante le hizo encogerse abrazándose a la zona de su herida. Aoko le sujetó firmemente para que no cayera al suelo-.

- Kaito… ¿Estás bien? ¡Contéstame!

- No es nada, Aoko. Sólo es una pequeña molestia.

- Pero… ¿no pensarás irte a casa así?

- Es mejor que me vaya…

- Llamaré a papá… no puedes irte así y quedarte sólo en casa.

- No es nece… sa… rio…

- ¡KAITO!

El chico se desvaneció justo cuando el Inspector Nakamori entraba a su casa. El hombre soltó la carpeta llena de documentos que traía y entre él y su hija acomodaron a Kaito en una de las piezas de invitados. Aoko corrió a buscar el termómetro y cuando volvió encontró a su mejor amigo semiconsciente. Kaito le esbozó una amplia sonrisa, mientras sacaba de su chaqueta lentamente una rosa blanca que dejó sobre la cama.

En ese mismo momento Sonoko y Ran conversaban animadamente vía móvil. En realidad era Sonoko quien más animada estaba porque la visión de Kaitou Kid la cegaba.

- ¿Pudiste verlo, cierto?

- Pues, sí- Ran sonrió un poco avergonzada, mientras Conan dejaba de lado la televisión para escuchar enfadado la conversación-.

- ¿Crees que él pueda ser un criminal verdadero? ¡Yo no lo creo! Ya la policía lo descartó también. Es un verdadero caballero... – suspiró Sonoko-.

- Pues Kid es todo un misterio Sonoko. Lo cierto es que él nos salvó a mí y a Nakamori- chan. Luego desapareció-. Conan miró de reojo molesto mientras pensaba que además lo había salvado a él y a Heiji-.

- Podría salvarme así a mí algún día… Me gustaría saber si yo le gusto… Pensándolo bien ¿Qué tipo de mujeres le gustarán a Kaitou Kid?- Sonoko se sonrojó al otro lado de la línea-.

Ran sonrió nerviosa dejando escapar unas cortas carcajadas a modo de respuesta. Era incapaz de decirle a Sonoko que ella tenía un secreto que la unía a Kaitou Kid. "Es un secreto que sabré guardar muy bien", pensó.

Días más tarde Kuroba Kaito recibiría una visita.

* * *

_**813* = Es el número que se usa como título en una de las novelas de Maurice Leblanc, cuyo protagonista es Arsène Lupin.**_

_**"The lucky Clover"**= Un pequeño juego de fonética e idiomas. Al decir "el trébol de la suerte" Kaito se refiere a sí mismo, o más bien a su apellido, Kuroba, que suena como "trébol" en inglés.**_

**

* * *

**

**Debo confesar que en un momento estuve igual que Kaito ¿Le cuento o no le cuento a Aoko la verdad? Ya saben lo que sucedió finalmente, pero me sentí terrible en el momento de decidir. Esto de escribir se ha transformado en una terapia de actuación : S ( y como soy "poco teatrera" XD)**

**También confieso que no sé de dónde saqué que Yamada se llamaba Keisuke : S Me late que se lo copié a LittleThief… Colega ¿me perdona? ó _ U**

**Ahora quisiera preguntarles si amerita un resumen de los capis hasta el momento ¿Es necesario? Me interesan sus opiniones : )**

**Siguiendo con las preguntas, veamos las relativas al capi y sus consecuencias ¿Qué relación habrá entre Kid (el original, Toichi Kuroba) y Vermouth?, ¿Qué planes tendrá Vermouth?, ¿Realmente unirán fuerzas el ladrón y el detective? (¿sería posible esto?), ¿Conseguirán información relevante juntos?, ¿Qué sucederá entre Kaito y Aoko desde ahora que el chico sabe que es correspondido?, ¿En qué andará Hakuba?, ¿Qué habrá pasado en esa visita misteriosa a Kaito? **

**Por otra parte verán que en mi afán de marcar mi sello de escritora (cof cof… de fics… cof cof) he decidido que los adelantos incluirán la cita que acompaña al próximo capítulo. Así tendrán algo más para cranear hasta la próxima actualización (que ¡Oh, my god! Se vienen cosas WOW O . O ¿Yo escribí esto? XD Me dio vergüenza U / / / U )**

**Saludos = ^ . _ . ^ =**

**Próximo capítulo: "De paloma a halcón, de ángel a demonio"**

**_"La muerte es un buen precio por una rosa roja -replicó el ruiseñor-, y todo el mundo ama la vida. Es grato posarse en el bosque verdeante y mirar al sol en su carro de oro y a la luna en su carro de perlas. Suave es el aroma de los nobles espinos. Dulces son las campanillas que se esconden en el valle y los brezos que cubren la colina. Sin embargo, el amor es mejor que la vida. ¿Y qué es el corazón de un pájaro comparado con el de un hombre"_**

****

**_"El ruiseñor y la rosa", Oscar Wilde_**


	19. Cap 19: De ángel a demonio

**¡Holas! ¿Qué tal? ¡Cuánto tiempo! Lo sé, lo sé. Soy una malvada que los ha tenido en vilo U . U, pero mi excusa esta vez es el exceso de trabajo. He pasado noches sin dormir revisando pruebas y trabajos, planificando unidades didácticas y preparando materiales para las clases. Este capítulo lo he escrito juntando pequeños y breves minutos de estos dos meses de inactividad literaria. me ha costado muchísimo porque cada vez olvidaba lo que tenía hecho y tenía que re-leer todo. Como he estado media enferma, he aprovechado los dos últimos fines de semana para poder escribir con más tiempo y dedicarle la atención necesaria. ****Parece un capi largo, pero es una ilusión ya que el diálogo ocupa más espacio, pero hace más rápida la lectura. (Estilo directo... siempre es un gran amigo : D ) **

**En este capi no habrá mucha acción, pero sí un interesante avance en la historia. **

**Quería dedicarle este capítulo a los lectores de siempre y a aquellos que dejan reviews, hay algunas personas que han dado en el clavo y otras que merecen una nueva oportunidad ( Juas juas), pero lo sucedido en Japón hace un mes y algo a cambiado mis propósitos (mmm... y quien sabe si en algo mi historia. La naturaleza super la ficción). **

**Dedico este capítulo a todos aquellos japoneses que han resultado afectados por aquel desastrozo terremoto y aquella catástrofe de la inconciencia humana al creernos Dios y jugar con las energías y fuerzas del planeta. **

**Disclaimer:** Magic Kaito y Detective Conan son historias de Gosho Aoyama, sin embargo Kurogane Tsubasa es mío, y NO tiene relación con el protagonista de Yaiba en ningún sentido. Sólo fue coincidencia.

* * *

**Capítulo 19: De paloma a halcón, de ángel a demonio.**

La noche que dieron de alta a Kaito, el doctor le tomó una muestra de sangre. Solo en el laboratorio, dejó a un lado un informe de ADN y tomó el tubo con la muestra moviéndolo de forma acompasada, luego la levantó mirando la luz de la luna a través del líquido rojo. De pronto, con una voz demasiado femenina saliendo de sus labios comentó con una sonrisa:

Aquí tengo la irrefutable prueba que hemos estado buscando, jefe. –

"_La muerte es un buen precio por una rosa roja -replicó el ruiseñor-, y todo el mundo ama la vida. Es grato posarse en el bosque verdeante y mirar al sol en su carro de oro y a la luna en su carro de perlas. Suave es el aroma de los nobles espinos. Dulces son las campanillas que se esconden en el valle y los brezos que cubren la colina. Sin embargo, el amor es mejor que la vida. ¿Y qué es el corazón de un pájaro comparado con el de un hombre"_

"_El ruiseñor y la rosa", Oscar Wilde_

Esa tarde, inmediatamente después de la entrevista, el inspector Nakamori decidió llevarse los documentos de la investigación a casa, para acompañar a Aoko pues últimamente no habían pasado juntos mucho tiempo en familia. Desde que Nakamori Sakura, su esposa, había fallecido, padre e hija tuvieron que acomodarse en las tareas hogareñas. Siempre supo que su hija sufría mucho por la pérdida de su madre a tan temprana edad. Había sido un accidente muy lamentable, pero la familia Kuroba, en especial Kaito-kun, habían llevado alegría a su vacío corazón, y para ser honesto consigo mismo, él también apreciaba sobremanera la encantadora compañía de Chikage-dono y el fascinante trabajo de Toichi-san. Cuando este último falleció en tan terrible circunstancia, sintió que el mismo apoyo que le habían dado se los debía a los Kuroba, razón por la que comenzó a llevar continuamente a Aoko de visita, una pequeña y dulce excusa para tomar una agradable taza de té verde junto a Chikage. En el corazón de su hija y de él mismo nadie podría reemplazar a Sakura, pero no podía negar que gustaba de la compañía de la señora Kuroba, quien además se transformó en la figura materna que Aoko necesitó en sus años infantiles. Cuando los chicos crecieron, padre y madre se distanciaron un poco, restringiendo sus visitas a situaciones puntuales y eventos formales, pero nunca dejaron de tratarse como amigos muy cercanos. Ahora que Chikage estaba de viaje, se sentía un poco solo, y el contacto diario con su hija se hizo necesario en su corazón de cuarenta años y algo. Mientras conducía a casa pensó que una vez que Aoko partiera de su lado, que no dudaba que sería junto a Kaito, le pediría a Chikage-san que se casara con él, para compartir el resto de sus días, aún cuando no podía jurarle un amor profundo y sincero como el que alguna vez sintió por Sakura.

Aún pensaba en ello cuando llegó a casa. Dentro había luz, por lo que supo que su hija ya había llegado de la escuela. Abrío la puerta y se encontró con que Kaito estaba desvaneciéndose, mientras su hija intentaba por todos los medios reanimarlo. Lo alzó sobre sus hombros y se lo llevó hasta un cuarto vacío. Allí le quitó los zapatos y lo acostó como si se tratara de su propio hijo, mientras Aoko marcaba el número de un doctor. Kaito le provocaba sentimientos contradictorios; por una parte sentía simpatía y cariño, y por otra su corazón de padre reaccionaba con celo frente a la relación de _amistad_ que sostenía con su propia hija. Le costaba aceptarlo, pero lo creía de corazón: Kaito y Aoko estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y por eso, de alguna forma, sentía al chico como un hijo más. Sólo quedó tranquilo y satisfecho cuando el doctor les informó que Kuroba-kun evolucionaba bien, pero que debía comenzar a retomar sus actividades con calma y sin esfuerzo.

Luego de eso, se encerró en el despacho a leer los documentos que habían quedado regados por el piso de la entrada. Al ordenarlos notó una fotografía que contenía una pequeña imagen que se repetía en otra. Además sintió la corazonada de haber visto lo mismo en otras fotografías asociadas a Kaitou Kid, por lo que, frenético y a puertas cerradas, trabajaba en buscar conexiones entre ello y su recuerdo. Era cierto. Cada vez que abría un archivo de Kid, en alguna fotografía de los hechos estaba la misma imagen: hombres de larga gabardina negra. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Aquella noche el inspector durmió poco, se entusiasmó con la idea de encontrar la verdad detrás del famoso ladrón que había perseguido por tantos años. Una sonrisa de victoria y satisfacción esbozada a las cinco de la madrugada fue lo último que hizo aquella larga velada.

Luego de una noche sin mayores contratiempos Kaito despertó repuesto. Aoko estaba durmiendo apoyada a los pies de su cama, y con el pelo en la cara, tapandole parte de esta. Parecía estar teniendo un mal sueño porque respiraba rápido y entrecortado.

El chico la observó detenidamente ¿cómo no tener un mal sueño si había dormido tan incómoda? Un gesto lleno de ternura se instaló en su rostro. Recordó tiempos pasados en los que ambos se habían cuidado con esmero y dedicación, movidos por un cariño fraternal, pero no fue sino hasta que aprendió a besar cuando notó que el contacto que ahora mantenía con Aoko había dejado de ser fraterno, quién sabe cuanto tiempo antes, escondiendose con la fuerza de la costumbre un sentimiento aún mayor y totalmente de otro tipo. Lo pensó antes, muchas veces, pero nunca lo sintió de una forma tan intensa como hace unas cuantas semanas atrás, momento en el que, luego de llevarla a cuestas hasta su casa para poder avanzar en un trabajo escolar, se encontró a solas con Aoko en su habitación y en el dilema de si vestirla más cómodamente o no. Volvió al presente, pero sólo para volver a recordar que un par de días atrás la había besado, y ya llevaban un pequeño historial de apasionamiento que ni él creía posible que podría existir entre ambos. ¿Hasta dónde llegarían de seguir así? Pero ya era tarde para mentirle a su corazón. Sentía un intenso cosquilleo en el estómago sólo al sentirse cerca de Aoko Nakamori. Al menos una parte de él estaba siendo honesta. De pronto Kaito notó que por el suelo estaban regados los cuadernos de Aoko; sin duda había estado trabajando en ello mientras lo atendía por la noche. En un momento de lucidez el chico recordó que además su amiga estaba asistiendo al prepolicial ¿Cómo lo haces para encargarte de tantas cosas a la vez? Le preguntó mentalmente a la chica admirando el carácter insólitamente decidido; no le conocía esa faceta aún cuando la conocía casi desde siempre. Recién en aquel momento, Kaito notó que tenía los ojos húmedos. Se restregó con el anverso de las manos hasta quitar cualquier evidencia que lo delatara, y se decidió a despertar a Aoko. Un último vistazo lo demoró. ¡Qué boca tan delicada! Le recordaba a una cereza.

Mientras tanto, una de las palomas de Kaito estaba herida en el piso dando sus últimas aleteadas. Aoko se acercó corriendo al ver el charco de sangre, cuando notó que la paloma tenía su blanco plumaje teñido e intentaba despedirse de ella llamándola por su nombre. Una y otra vez la paloma la llamó pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados porque sentía el pecho oprimido; le parecía que era la voz de Kaito la que la llamaba. En medio de aquella oscuridad, un instante de lucidez le permitió darse cuenta que todo era un sueño y que quien realmente le llamaba era Kaito. Dio un último vistazo antes de salir de aquel mal sueño, pero se llevó un susto de muerte que la sacó de golpe de aquella horrible pesadilla. La paloma blanca ensangrentada no era tal, sino que Kaito yacía sin vida, empapado en un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

¡KAITO!

Ey, Aoko ¿Qué sucede?

E… ¡¿Estás a salvo?

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, chica tonta?- el joven mago se impresionó al ver a su mejor amiga con el rostro empapado en sudor y lágrimas, y atravesado de lado a lado por un bochorno-.

Aoko, sin mediar aviso, se abalanzó sobre Kaito, llorando a mares y ahogando sus sollozos entre las sábanas y el cuerpo del chico.

Me… me estás avergonzando… Aoko-. Dijo atropelladamente Kaito mientras estupefacto ante la situación, apretaba las sábanas que lo acogían; temia que el inspector entrara en cualquier momento y descubriera que su hija estaba sobre él en cuatro patas, abrazada a su cuello-.

Ay que ver que tienes poca moral para decirme eso, Kaito- la chica se secó las lágrimas con una sola mano mientras intentaba sentarse sobre la cama-.

¿Fue un mal sueño?

Si, uno muy malo… Pero, de todas formas… estoy contenta, porque tienes un excelente semblante.

¿Cómo no habría de tenerlo si despierto con una chica a mi lado?- sonrió lascivamente mientras Aoko ponía cara de pocos amigos- De todas formas, puede que no tenga moral, es cierto- rodeó los ojos pensando en su delictiva actividad.- pero no puedo olvidar que tu padre cuidó de mí anoche y que seguramente sigue en casa. – el joven se incorporó, quedando sentado frente a Aoko-.

Se miraron al principio sin ninguna intención más que la de manifestarse gratitud mutua, regalándose una sonrisa sincera y afectuosa, pero pronto volvieron a sentirse tensos y nerviosos. Recordaron la escena del Hospital. Azorados hasta decir basta, miraron a un lado, buscando el suelo.

El médico dijo que estarás bien. Que debes reincorporarte a tus actividades normales de forma lenta. Sugirió que evitaras los deportes y las agitaciones, pero está de acuerdo en que vuelvas a la escuela-. Aoko terminó la frase levantándose de la cama-.

Gracias-. Fue la única palabra que el muchacho pudo decir.

Golpearon la puerta y el Inspector ingresó justo cuando Aoko retiraba la fuente con agua y los paños fríos usados para bajar fiebre. Kaito agradeció el gesto solidario al padre de Aoko y, viendo la hora, sugirió que debían prepararse para ir al Instituto.

La jornada corrió sin contratiempos aunque, sin la alegría chispeante del mago, la sala de clases era una aburrida rutina. Aoko había prohibido a Kaito hacer cualquier truco de magia durante al menos dos días, apoyada por todas las chicas del curso, y amparada por sus amigos, so pena de llevárselo a casa y abandonarlo allí, amarrado a una cama. Aunque lo quisiera, Kaito aún no era un gran experto en escapismo, aún tenía mucho que aprender, y eso le recordó que tenía un desafío pendiente contra el mago Sanada y que ya iba siendo hora de presentarle el duelo. Sonrió con el brillo del triunfo en los labios, mirando desafiante por la ventana, hacia afuera del Instituto, cuando notó que un niño estaba allí, apoyado en la muralla externa, mirando el reloj del ingreso y comparándolo con el suyo propio que llevaba en la muñeca. Pasó un grupo de personas, y el niño se escondió, pues no era razonable que un chico de su edad estuviera deambulando por las calles a esa hora. Ahora Kaito estaba seguro; sus anteojos y su pajarita eran inconfundibles, pero ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí?

De pronto se dio cuenta que habían tocado el timbre para el almuerzo y sus compañeros se habían dispersado. Un gritito detrás de él llamó su atención. Varias chicas, entre las que estaba Keiko, rodeaban a Aoko dando pequeños saltitos y agitando una revista femenina. Se puso de pie y al fin pudo comprender el motivo de tanto jolgorio.

No puedo creerlo, Aoko. ¡Realmente eres tú!

Pero ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¡A ti no te llamaban la atención estas cosas!

Eh… bueno… - Aoko sonreía, pero estaba nerviosa. Se le notaba en aquella risilla entrecortada-. Sólo fue un pequeño trabajo que hice para un amigo…

¡Nadie posa para este tipo de fotos tan hermosas y bien preparadas a un amigo sólo porque sí, Aoko. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Obtuviste algún premio?- Kaito estaba interesado en saber cómo había terminado en las garras de la lente de ese odioso amanerado ruso-.

Sólo…

No sé qué encontraron estos tipos en ti, Nakamori. – Akako apareció desde el pasillo rodeando a las demas chicas e instalándose al lado de Kaito – A los hombres les gustan las chicas con más curvas y con una expresión menos infantil ¿Cierto, Kaito-kun?

¡A mí no me metan en estos temas!- Kaito se mosqueó- Y tu, Koizumi, no porque seas una chica linda puedes tener el talento necesario para esas actividades. – el chico desapareció por la puerta trasera, dejando a todas las chicas estupefactas; ¿Había rechazado abiertamente a Koizumi Akako, la chica más cotizada del instituto?

Luego de un silencio incómodo en el que todas vieron cómo Akako se ponía morada de rabia, la chica del cabello sedoso y los ojos de fuego atinó a levantar los hombros y suspirar.

Se resiste, pero me gusta más cada vez que lo hace. La ventaja de la belleza es que no hay nadie que no desee tenerla. Nos vemos, chicas. ¡Ah, por cierto! Nakamori, felicitaciones por tu portada. Te vez mejor que con esos trapos con los que sueles vestirte habitualmente. – la chica salió también riendo a carcajadas-.

¡Qué desagradable es esa bruja!- Keiko siempre tan acertada y sin saberlo-.

No es así- Aoko bajó la vista un poco apenada por lo sucedido-. Lo que sucede es que ella realmente está enamorada del idiota de Kaito, pero él es un cegatón que no sabe distinguir el corazón de las chicas… con suerte nos ve la ropa interior- Aoko se enfadó momentáneamente ante la sorpresa de todas sus amigas, quienes no podían entender la actitud solidaria de Aoko hacia Akako- Hablando de eso… ¡Miren esto!

Los ojos de todas brillaron al ver un conjunto que Aoko había llevado en su caja para devolverlo por la tarde a Viktor. Una braguita que tenía delicados encajes en tono celeste y unas pequeñas cintitas azules que coronaban los bordes, y un brassier push-up de aros separados forrado en tela lisa bordada delicadamente en azul, y con encajes coronando el ángulo superior. Justo la talla imperfecta de Aoko. Ella no había querido, pero Viktor la convenció de que primero se probara el conjunto en privado y que luego decidiera si quería modelarla; aún no se decidía, pero cuando se lo probó quiso decir que sí, afortunadamente Viktor no estaba allí para escucharle esa insensata palabrilla, por lo que aún no sabía qué responderle a su pigmaliónico fotógrafo.

Es precioso, Aoko. ¡No me digas que te fotografiaste con esto!- Preguntó Keiko sorprendida-

¡Cómo crees! Me lo prestó Viktor, el fotógrafo de la campaña. – no quería reconocer que estaba dándole vueltas al asunto-

¿Y para qué te lo iba a prestar, Aoko? ¡Seguro te está pidiendo que lo modeles! – Kioko, como siempre, tan aguda-.

Y es bastante pequeño, Aoko. ¿Lo usarás?- preguntó Momoko entusiasmada con un potencial _si_ de Aoko-.

No lo creo. Le prometí a papá que no lo avergonzaría con este trabajo… - Aoko de pronto recordó esa realidad-.

Es cierto… aún estás en el instituto…

Pero ya no soy menor de edad- Aoko sonrió triunfal, aunque no se había dado cuenta de que esa pequeña gran verdad se contradecía con su pudor-.

¡¿Entonces los harás?- preguntaron a viva voz las chicas-.

Aoko se puso de todos los colores. Pasó del rojo al violeta, para luego pasarse bruscamente a la palidez más absoluta. Cuando le faltó el aire se puso verde y se atrangantó. Tosió profusamente y sólo luego que Keiko le diera golpecitos en la espalda, Aoko pudo reaccionar. ¿Realmente quería modelar esa braguita infartante? Tomó su almuerzo y la revista bruscamente de manos de Mamiko y corrió escaleras abajo, huyendo de las preguntas de sus amigas.

Llegó al patio y allí se encontró con el resto de sus compañeros, que rodeaban a Kaito, preguntándole por su salud. Allí notó Aoko porqué corría. Realmente quería modelar esa prenda, debía aceptarlo, pero el motivo de aquel anhelo no era otro sino de tentar a Kaito: ¡Idiota! Le gritó al chico de puro coraje, porque el único responsable de que ella se sintiera así era él, él y sus apremios amorosos que no los estaban llevando a nada.

Roja de furia gritaba todos los insultos que podía contra su amigo, que cada vez entendía menos. Sus compañeros la miraron con cara de interrogación, y las demás chicas llegaron corriendo y se instalaron tras ella, con la misma duda instalada en la cara. Cuando Aoko se descargó pudo notar que nadie entendía nada. Volteó a ver a su alrededor y distinguió claramente que las chicas estaban hilando ideas y formándose opiniones sobre su actitud. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan arrebatada cuando el tema de fondo era Kaito?

¡¿Qué miran con esas caras? ¡No es lo que se están imaginando!

¿Y entonces porqué has bajado a increpar al pobre Kaito, Aoko?- Keiko la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados-.

Es que de no ser por él, nunca habría aceptado este trabajo.

Pero no puedes negarlo, se te iluminó el rostro cuando nos hablabas sobre "esa prenda".

Las chicas comenzaron a bajar el volumen y rodearon a Aoko con sus cuchicheos dejando a la chica en medio. Sin pasar más que unos segundos, todas explotaron en una risa graciosa, incluyendo a la protagonista de aquella innombrable situación y dejando a los chicos totalmente mareados con lo sucedido. Kaito, luego de parpadear un par de veces, notó que había sido insultado. ¿El era el responsable de que Aoko estuviera trabajando a tiempo parcial como modelo? ¿ÉL? ¡No podía ser más falsa aquella acusación! Sin embargo justo cuando sus pensamientos tomaron forma las chicas rieron. Se enfocó en Aoko y al ver su sonrisa tan grácil sus ideas se suavizaron. No lo notó, pero sus rasgos se afinaron y puso una dulce mirada, perdida en quién sabe dónde.

Yamada y Ono se miraron y sonrieron cómplices.

A este idiota sólo le falta el babero.

Se le nota a leguas- Ambos se colocaron al lado de Kaito-.

Es muy dulce…- Yamada comentó siguiendo la mirada de Kaito hasta Aoko-.

Tiene una hermosa sonrisa… - Continuó Ono-.

… y aunque no tiene muchas curvas es de lo más exquisita. – concluyó Yamada mirando de reojo al joven mago-.

Si no encuentra novio pronto le pediré que sea mi novia…- ambos esperaron la reacción de Kaito quien seguía mirando a Aoko con la mirada perdida-.

¡Ya dile de una vez lo que sientes por ella, idiota!- Yamada le dio un golpe certero en la espalda al chico quien salió del ensimismamiento enojado-.

¡Qué haces!

La pregunta es ¿Qué estás haciendo tú, Kuroba?

¿Eh?

Ya quitate de una vez esa cara de lobo enamorado que tienes- continuó Yamada-

Kaito al fin pudo distinguir lo que estaban queriendo decirle. ¿Tan notorio era para todos? Los miró azorado, para luego mirar nuevamente a Aoko. ¡QUÉ! Si era así de notorio entre sus propios compañeros ¡¿Qué sería si la Organización se daba cuenta?

El miedo se apoderó de sus gestos. Respiró rápido y fuertemente pero logró controlarse antes de despertar sospechas entre sus compañeros. Miró al suelo y les preguntó:

¿Realmente es tan notorio?

Sólo pídele a esa chica que sea tu novia y ya.

Aunque quisiera… Es más complicado… - Kaito empuñó fuerte, pero al instante se relajó y esgrimió una amplia sonrisa, mirando a todos alrededor- ¡Una amiga de infancia no deja de serlo de la noche a la mañana!

El chico volteó y se fue directamente al comedor para completar su almuerzo. Del otro lado de la muralla, un chico de anteojos había escuchado el alboroto y había entendido más que todos de qué iba la relación entre el mago y la insipiente modelo.

Al fin de clase, mientras bajaban las escaleras Aoko no se decidía pedirle su compañía hasta el atelier.

Kaito…

Dime.

¿Me puedes acompañar?

¿Dónde?

Las chicas bajaron corriendo y saludaron a Aoko desde el piso superior. Querían más información sobre lo que habría decidido Aoko sobre la pieza de lencería. ¡No más sobre el tema! Suspiró la chica cuando de pronto recordó que tenía un ejercicio práctico del prepolicial.

Con el prepolicial, el sábado tenemos salida práctica y necesito un ayudante ¿Quieres acompañarme?

¿Y dónde irás?

Al monte Fuji. Elegí practicar alas-delta – Aoko puso la misma cara de su padre al hablar de atrapar a Kaitou Kid- ¡Así podré atrapar a ese idiota de Kid cuando sea policía!-

Kaito quedó paralizado ante la actitud triunfante de Aoko ¿A qué se debió ese último comentario? Miró arriba por las escaleras y notó que las chicas con las que Aoko compartía se habían detenido bruscamente y observaban con vergüenza ajena a Aoko quien reía jocosa y exageradamente mientras maldecía al ladrón más deseado del mundo. Kaito sólo atinó a sonreir nervioso mientras una gotita de sudor le caía por la nuca.

De acuerdo, Aoko. Iré contigo el sábado.

Gracias- la chica se aferró a un brazo de Kaito, arrastrándolo a la salida. Realmente quería evitar hablar de nuevo con las chicas sobre aquella prenda ligera-

En el momento en que salían del instituto, Kaito pidió a la chica que lo soltara, molesto por verse arrastrado como excusa, por que lo había notado aunque Aoko no lo quisiera.

Ya suéltame de una vez. – Aoko lo soltó y ocultó sus ojos bajo sus flequillos.

Estoy cansada… Quiero irme a casa- apenas pudo susurrar la frase, que no alcanzó a ser oída por el mago-.

¿Aoko nee-chan?

La chica levantó la vista y Kaito se puso a su lado. El pequeño detective estaba frente a ellos, parapadeando inocentemente.

¿Conan-kun, qué haces aquí?

Ran nee-chan me pidió que te trajera esto- Conan extendió un papel el que fue leído inmediatamente por Aoko-.

Es una dirección, en Beika.

Ran neechan quiere que la visites más a menudo – Conan puso su cara más inocente al notar que Kaito lo miraba intensa y visiblemente molesto-.

¿Pero cómo supiste que estudiabamos aquí y cómo es posible que estés solo?

Es que… en realidad Ran nee-chan sabía la dirección de Kaito nii-san y me pidió que le preguntara por tu dirección. ¡Yo solo iba pasando por aquí!- Conan puso sus pequeños brazos tras su cabeza en actitud de inocencia, mientras sonreía encantadoramente a Aoko-.

Pero eso no explica por qué estás solo aquí, chiquillo- Kaito se acercó amenazadoramente al ver cómo Conan "coqueteaba" con Aoko luciendo su encanto de niño-.

Hay que tierno. No lo incordies, Kaito. ¡Este chico es de lo más inteligente y confiable, sabes! – Aoko se acuclilló para quedar al nivel del pequeño- Dile a Ran-chan que muchas gracias y que pronto la visitaremos ¿No es así, Kaito?

Pues no tengo ganas- Kaito habló entre dientes, bufando molesto y mirando hacia otro lado-

Pero… ¡Kaito nii-san, yo quiero verte hacer trucos de magia! – Conan comenzó a saltar alrededor de él y a tironearlo infantilmente-. Vine personalmente a traer la dirección porque quería ver uno de tus trucos ¡Por favor, déjame ver uno, por favor!

Estaba claro. El detective quería hablar a solas con él, pero aún debía llevar a Aoko hasta su casa ¿Qué debería hacer? Se preguntó el joven mago.

Anda Kaito, muéstrale alguno de tus trucos.

Pero debo llevarte a casa, Aoko.

Esta vez voy al atelier, Kaito. Tomaré un taxi.

¿Otra vez vas a ver a ese tipejo desagradable?

Haré como que no he escuchado nada- Aoko avanzó unos pasos- Te llamaré más tarde para que estés tranquilo. Ahora hazme el favor de llevar a Conan- kun a su casa, que se está haciendo tarde, por favor.

Detective y ladrón observaron cada paso de la chica hasta que se perdió entre el montón de alumnos. Yamada y Ono salieron corriendo y dieron un pequeño golpe a Kaito a manera de despedida.

¿Te dejó tu novia, Kuroba? Mañana nos cuentas, Romeo.

¡Que no es mi novia, idiotas!- Kaito bramó mostrando sus colmillos, mientras Conan aguantaba mal las risas ante la situación-.

¡Y tú de qué te ries!

Te tiene completamente dominado. Quien lo diría… una chica de instituto ha doblegado al famoso ladr…- Kaito tapó la boca del detective y se lo llevó a cuestas corriendo en sentido contrario a su casa.

Llegaron a la plaza de juegos cercana y el mago-ladrón soltó al pequeño detective. Se miraron con desprecio, pero Kaito comenzó la conversación:

¿Y a qué has venido?

No sabes el gusto que me da tenerte acorralado.

¿No viniste a restregarme eso en la cara, o sí?

Pues no, pero es divertido hacerlo. – Conan avanzó hasta un asiento y se acomodó en él- Kaitou Kid está siendo perseguido por unos sujetos… -Kaito saltó en su puesto poniendose en guardia- unos hombres que siempre visten de largos abrigos… negros-.

Te equivocas. – Kaito metió sus manos a los bolsillos-.

88888888888888888

Luego de separarse de Kaito, Aoko se dirigió al atelier de Viktor. El comentario de Akako le dejó una duda y desde que pudo volver a centrarse, luego de lo sucedido con Kaito, no había parado de darle vueltas al tema. Entró al camerino de damas y dejó sobre el tocador el pequeño y delicado bolsito de la prenda de la discordia, alejándose una buena distancia de ella. Dio un profundo suspiro y se dejó caer en las butacas ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué Viktor había puesto sus ojos en ella? Se levantó y se miró al espejo girando y haciendo aspavientos coquetos. Akako tenía muchas más curvas, una mirada más intensa, un cabello más hermoso y una actitud mucho más atrevida. En cambio ella… Tomó un mechón de su pelo y miró su figura en el espejo a través de esas hebras. Realmente quería saber qué había visto Viktor en ella. Tal vez todos podían notar algo que ella no sabía de sí misma. Había decidido finalmente. Le preguntaría a Viktor y si su respuesta le satisfacía, modelaría aquella diminuta y coqueta prenda, aunque su padre se enojara con ella, pero si el fotógrafo no le daba ninguna respuesta que ella sintiera que fuera determinante, entonces dejaría el modelaje. Debía considerar además que había estado muy agotada por tener que hacer los deberes del colegio y continuar con el prepolicial, sumado a los agitados acontecimientos vividos esas semanas.

Salió del cuarto y se enfiló decidida, hasta encontrar a Viktor frente a una de la costuristas del atelier quien daba instrucciones más precisas apuntando el dibujo del diseñador. Por cierto ¿Quién era el diseñador de aquel atelier?, se preguntó Aoko sin ánimo de encontrar la respuesta, Viktor sintió la presencia de Aoko y haciéndole un gesto, dio por terminada la conversación con la overloquista. El sujeto volteó haciendo esos gestos que tanto molestaban a Kaito y rodeó a Aoko por el hombro obligándola a avanzar junto a él hasta el estudio fotográfico. Timidamente la chica se dejó guiar pero comenzó una perorata que demasiado lentamente la estaba llevando a preguntar lo que quería saber:

Aoko-chan, ya deja de decir tantas incoherencias y dime de una vez qué quieres saber.- Viktor le plantó cara un poco molesto-.

Qui… quiero saber… - Viktor suavizó su duro gesto al escucharla tartamudear y eso le dio seguridad para continuar-. ¿Por qué me elegiste, Viktor-sama?

Luego de un silencio en el que el fotógrafo se enderezó y comenzó a juguetear con un mechón de su cabello, respondió lentamente.

Eres como la Audrey Hepburn japonesa. Como dijo William Wyler: "_Tiene todas las cosas que busco: encanto, inocencia y talento. Además es muy divertida. Eres absolutamente encantadora. No dudamos en decir que eres nuestra chica_». Creo que sus palabras definen muy bien lo que vi en ti, Aoko-chan. He visto muchas mujeres japonesas antes, preciosas y encantadoras, pero ninguna tenía el ángel y la naturalidad con la cámara fotográfica que tú tienes, tu no actúas, tu _eres_ así, y por eso te escogimos.

¿Quién era Audrey Hepburn? ¡A quién le importaba ahora! Lo último que dijo el fotografo elevó su ego hasta las nubes. La había seleccionado por su naturalidad, por ser como era.

Además tienes un lindo cuerpo: estilizado y delicado, unas manos delicadas y de dedos largos, una bonita piel con textura de porcelana, unos ojos grandes y expresivos, y un cabello con mucho potencial para trabajarse en lo que se quiera. ¡Eres exquisita, Nakamori-chan!- concluyó Iván Viktor sonriendo abiertamente mientras Aoko intentaba digerir tanto halago junto-.

¿Era posible realmente? ¿Y si Kaito había notado eso también? Probablemente no, pero algo estaba cambiando en ella desde hacía un tiempo, y en ese preciso instante también. Necesitaba un destino para ella, encontrado por ella, y el mundo del modelaje se lo estaba ofreciendo. Era la oportunidad de descubrir talentos que ni ella tenía pensados sobre sí misma.

Pero existe un pero, Aoko- chan- Viktor interrumpió sus pensamientos- eres un poco baja de estatura. Eso sólo te permite un trabajo con la cámara. Eres completamente inservible en el modelaje de alta costura, así que no te ilusiones tanto.

¡¿Y quién quiere caminar por esas tablas? ¡Me gusta mucho que me fotografíes, Viktor! – Aoko estaba muy ilusionada con el nuevo destino que tenía enfrente-

¿Entonces modelarás lo que te pedí?

¡Claro!

Un cambio de actitud. Aoko había dado el segundo paso a la madurez tomando esa transgresora decisión.

8888888

Conan se levantó de su asiento y se plantó frente a Kaito.

Un ladrón famoso internacionalmente que desaparece y diez años más tarde vuelve a aparecer. En un principio pensé que serías un sujeto de edad madura, pero cuando te conocí, me sorprendió tu juventud. De hecho, demasiado joven. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Por qué un adolescente podría asumir la identidad de un antiguo ladrón?

¿De qué estás hablando?

Ku- ro- ba… Estuve averiguando. Tu apellido me sonaba de alguna parte. Recordé que mi madre tomó clases años atrás con un mago de apellido Kuroba… ¿Quién es Kuroba Toichi para tí? Por los años pasados seguramente… es… ¿tu padre?- Kaito tragó fuerte. Ni Hakuba se había acercado tanto a la verdad- pero lo que más me interesa es la relación que tienes con esos hombres ¿Por qué secuestraron a Aoko-chan?

Ya basta, detective.- Kaito se rindió- Te lo dije en el Hospital. No estoy dispuesto a decirte nada.- el mago hechó a andar con las manos en los bolsillos sin tomar en cuenta al pequeño detective-.

¡Si no cooperas, voy a entregarte a la policía, Kuroba!

Las mentiras no siempre son malas, Kudo Shinichi… - Kaito volteó, lanzando una mirada tan gélida que Conan sintió que el frío le recorrió la espalda-. Yo tengo secretos, pero tu también… y puedo rebelarlos a quienes menos pienses.

Tú no eres un chico malo, Kuroba. – El detective dudó unos segundos al sentir agudizarse la mirada de Kaito sobre él-.

¿Quieres probarme? Yo sé quien eres tú, pero aparte de mi nombre ¿Sabes quien soy yo?

… No te hagas el peligroso, Kuroba. – Finalmente Conan despertó del hechizo- Eres demasiado gentil para pasar por perverso, aunque no creas que me fío de ti. Sé que tienes una conexión oscura con esos sujetos y voy a averiguar cuál es.

Hazlo. Yo no soy detective, tal vez tú puedas dar a conocer las oscuras sombras misteriosas que hay detrás del blanco personaje…

Kaito se alejó rumbo a la parada de autobús dejando a Conan con aún más dudas. Era cierto, por su silencio dedujo que Kuroba Toichi era su padre, pero ¿Acaso Kaito no sabía quienes eran los hombres de negro?

Preocupado, Kaito tomó un bus en dirección al atelier.

Llegó justo a tiempo para encontrarse con Aoko a la salida, quien iba absorta en atarse las correas de su trend, última adquisición obtenida del atelier. Cuando ella se calzó el coqueto sombrero levantó la cabeza y vio a Kaito con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro ¿Le pareció bien? ¿Estuvo sonrojado un momento? Lo cierto es que Aoko estaba entusiasmada con su decisión y, dando un salto, abrazó a Kaito quien trastabilló pero sujetó firmemente a Aoko para que no cayeran en medio de la calle.

¿Por qué tanta alegría, Aoko?- ella lo miró con una sonrisa tan plena que no se dio cuenta que seguía atrapando con sus manos la cintura de ella.

¿Deben existir razones para sentir alegría, Kaito?- una brisa intensa comenzó a correr en ese entonces aunque, curiosamente, tibia-.

En realidad he tomado una decisión importante y quiero celebrarla con alguien ¿Me quieres acompañar?

¿Y donde iríamos?

Pues… luego de que me sueltes te lo diré… - Aoko lo miró con cara de pocos amigos señalando las manos del mago, que seguía aferradas a su cintura-.

¡Ouch, lo siento!- Kaito recibió un coscorrón en plena cabezota de parte de Aoko quien se dirigió dando pequeños brincos en dirección al Café Irlandés, su gelatería favorita.

¿Qué le habrá pasado?- Se preguntó Kaito acariciando su chichón-.

Se sentaron en una mesa central. A su lado izquierdo un grupo de oficinistas, y a su derecha una familia con tres hijos. Mas alejado un hombre solitario. Kaito pidió chocolate caliente y Aoko un té de hierbas sin azúcar. El chico no dejó de notar el extraño pedido, siendo Aoko quien lo hacía.

¿Estás segura que no quieres chocolate caliente? Ya hace frío.

Pues me encantaría, pero Viktor me dijo que necesito bajar dos kilos.

¿Le haces caso a ese patán? A mí me parece que estás perfecta así como estás. – Aoko se sonrojó-

El muchacho la miró al notar su silencio. Vio su sonrojo y él mismo se sonrojó. Aún no se acostumbraba a este nuevo nivel de cercanía que sostenía con Aoko. De pronto el chillido de los niños que peleaban entre sí mientras su madre intentaba tranquilizarlos, desvío su atención. Ambos rieron, recordando ciertas bravatas en las que sus padres intentaban calmarlos; el pasado fue un tiempo hermoso.

Kaito amablemente tranquilizó a los niños haciéndole un pequeño truco de magia. Desde una mesa cercana un hombre de amplias proporciones y largo abrigo negro observó cada uno de sus movimientos con mucha atención. Sus ojos grises con lentillas brillaron y una amplia y amable sonrisa iluminaron un rostro que al principio parecía sombrío. Usaba anteojos de marco azul y tenía el cabello prematuramente encanecido, el que caía hasta debajo de sus hombros libremente. Una mesera pidió permiso a Kaito para pasar con su bandeja, y el chico decidió volver a su puesto junto a Aoko. La mesera dejó un delicioso café irlandés con galletitas a este hombre, el que agradeció respetuosamente. Aprovechando el gesto el hombre miró la hora; las 20:45. Un poco tarde. Cualquiera que lo hubiera observado en aquel momento se hubiera dado cuenta que este se había sorprendido de algo más. Se sacó el caro reloj y tiró de la corona* al parecer para corregir la hora, sin embargo la fuerza que aplicó le permitió quedar con esta pieza entre los dedos. Para su aparente sorpresa, había otra corona en su lugar, la que no se movió ni un milímetro.

¿Habrá llegado con las galletas este juguetito? Tal vez sea comestible-.

Se echó la corona a la boca y la mordió. Con una servilleta recogió los restos y sonrió, mirando hacia ambos lados, pero sin dar con un punto fijo.

Los chicos seguían conversando animadamente, el tema era sobre la experiencia de volar en alas delta. Pero los niños a su lado insistían en ver un nuevo truco. En un momento una de las sillas infantiles trastabilló y se vino abajo estrepitosamente. Para fortuna de la madre y del niño, este fue salvado por el hombre de pelo cano.

No te preocupes, estás bien. No pasó nada- Intentaba calmar al muchachito el hombre, pero su madre lo tomó y lo abrazó cálidamente. Al instante el susto pasó, pero los lagrimones seguían-.

No llores más chico ¡mira! – Kaito se acercó nuevamente y con gran habilidad hizo aparecer un globo con la imagen de Kamen Yaiba. Al instante el niño dejó de llorar y lo tomó alegremente- y para la hermosa madre…- Un nuevo pase y una rosa roja apareció ante los ojos de la dama-.

Gra… gracias por todo. A ambos.

La mujer se disculpó con una reverencia ante Kaito y el hombre de pelo cano. Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron por el buen trabajo. Como buen mago Kaito quiso sorprender a su nuevo público e hizo aparecer el as de pica para el sujeto mientras mencionaba en voz alta el nombre de la carta. El hombre, sorprendido, tomó el naipe. Aoko aplaudió satisfecha y Kaito le correspondió con una sonrisa. En ese mismo instante el sujeto llamó la atención del joven mago:

Pero esta no es la carta, joven mago-. Kaito y Aoko lo miraron extrañados, pues efectivamente era el as de pica-.

Pero esa fue la carta que todos vimos.- Aoko no estaba dispuesta a que dejaran a Kaito como un mal mago-.

Oh… ¿están seguros? Jovencito ¿quieres verla más de cerca?- Kaito miró al sujeto y luego a la carta-.

El viejo acercó el naipe, levantándola entre sus dedos índice y medio, justo frente a los ojos del adolescente. Sólo cuando Kaito estuvo a punto de reprochar que efectivamente era la misma carta, el hombre giró la carta hacia él, para luego voltearla rápidamente con tres de sus dedos y un movimiento más, para dejarla nuevamente a la vista de Kaito. El chico sintió un nudo en el estómago que se liberó instantáneamente; una emoción indescriptible nació de ese nudo. Nunca había visto un movimiento como ese, delante de sus narices sucedió algo que no podría describir por la rapidez. Aoko vio la palidez en el rostro del chico y se acercó para ver mejor. El hombre acercó la carta y la chica pudo ver el as de corazón.

Para Kaito, alguien completamente desconocido había hecho una magia que superaba la habilidad de su padre y la de él mismo, y eso no sólo le causó EMOCIÓN sino una mezcla de sentimientos entre coraje y ADMIRACIÓN.

Eres un excelente mago, chico. Espero me perdones por romper tu hechizo. Mi nombre es Kurogane Tsubasa. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

Eh… - Kaito seguía ensimismado tratando de dilucidar el movimiento de dedos-. K… Kuroba… Kuroba Kaito.

¿Kuroba? ¿Cómo el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, Kuroba Toichi?

Es que… él es mi padre…

¡Q U E E E E!- Kurogane-san se acercó golpeando la mesa, visiblemente emocionado por el pequeño encuentro.- Yo… yo no soy digno… ¡Soy su más grande admirador!

Kaito y Aoko sonrieron un poco nerviosos ante la sobrereacción del demasiado grande e infantil sujeto. Sin que se lo pidieran, él se trasladó con café y galletas a la mesa de los chicos, y allí comenzó un monólogo sobre los grandes trucos de Toichi Kuroba. Aoko respondía siempre con una amplia sonrisa, pues el discurso del sujeto era ameno y entretenido a pesar de ser un soliloquio dominado por la emoción más sincera. En cambio Kaito lucía ensimismado. Adoraba que la gente hablara bien de su padre, y sólo por eso este sujeto se había ganado cierto respeto, pero no podía negar que sintió un tremendo coraje contra él al realizar ese movimiento que no conocía. ¿Cómo era posible? Entre ilusionismos y robos ¿había olvidado ejercitar lo básico? Parecía que Jodie Hopper tenía razón al indicarle que debía mejorar, pero… ¡¿Tanto se había quedado atrás? Realmente había dejado atrás los movimientos simples y la búsqueda de nuevas maniobras para desviar la atención del público.

¿Qué opinas, Kaito?

¿Eh?

Kurogane- san quiere que volvamos a reunirnos una tarde, aquí mismo. Es que ya es muy tarde y suena interesante todo lo que él dice.- Aoko tenía mucha razón. El local estaba por cerrar-.

Pues… me parece bien. – Kaito se reacomodó en su silla, pues todo el tiempo estuvo hundido en ella, absorto en sus pensamientos-.

Entonces ¿Qué les parece el sábado a las 6 de la tarde?

¡Excelente! – Kaito sonrió satisfecho- Además quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas.

Se despidieron calurosamente y los chicos echaron a andar calle arriba, cubriendose un poco del viento ligero que comezó a correr, para subirse a algún taxi. Era bastante tarde y Nakamori-san había llamado a Aoko al menos tres veces preguntando dónde estaba.

Kaito, noté que estuviste muy distraído mientras conversabamos con Kurogane-san. ¿Sucedió algo, cierto?

Bueno… es que… Tal vez… solo tal vez… - El chico no se decidía nunca a hablar claramente, pues seguía intentando ordenar sus ideas y emociones-.

Fue el movimiento que hizo el que te dejó así ¿Cierto?- Aoko subió los escalones del paso sobrenivel que debían cruzar y luego miró a Kaito hacia abajo-.

Hm… pues sí. ¿Estaré quedando obsoleto como mago?

¡Cómo crees, Kaito! Sigues siendo muy bueno… Aunque a veces te pasas de listo- Aoko hizo un puchero-.

Kaito suspiró y se abrigó mejor el cuello con su chaqueta.

De todas formas… Justo hoy tengo una cita con Sanada. Pasaré a dejarte y luego iré con él para explicarle mi propuesta de espectáculo.

De pronto la brisa se volvió intensa y violenta.

¿Tan tarde?

Pues ha tenido muchas presentaciones por estos días y no ha sido sino hasta hoy que ha podido concederme una cita. Al fin valió la pena enviar tantos e-mails- Kaito sonrió-

Apenas dijo eso el viento arreboló con energía. Aoko, que aún estaba unos escalones más arriba que Kaito, se sujetó el coqueto sombrero para que no se volara, sin embargo la falda le jugó una mala pasada y, levantando hasta el trend, dejó ver parte de su ropa interior. Tarde se dio cuenta, porque Kaito la miraba con los ojos casi desorbitados y un enorme rubor le cruzaba las mejillas mientras aún sujetaba el cuello de su chaqueta escolar. Unos rápidos pestañeos y, violentamente tuvo que taparse la nariz porque le subió la presión. En todo eso no pudo despegar los ojos de Aoko. Estaba hipnótizado porque la chica, en un acto sin precedentes, se había quedado con la ropa interior modelada antes, puesta. ¿Desde cuando Aoko tenía lencería tan sexy? Con una mano intentaba controlar el derrame y con otra negaba haciendo aspavientos.

Kai… to ¡pervertido!- Aoko se enfureció por la reacción del chico-.

Fue sin querer, Aoko.

¡Por qué siempre me estás viendo de esa forma!

¡Oye! ¡Eres tú la que se pone esas cosas tan… tan…!

Aoko enrojeció sabiendo que el chico tenía razón ¿En qué estuvo pensando cuando se quedó con esas piezas de ropa? Realmente había pasado por su inconciente seducir a Kaito ¿ELLA? Se tapó la cara avergonzada y corrió en la dirección a la que se dirigían. _¡Qué vergüenza!_ Se repetía una y otra vez. Se lo autoconfesaba; si, lo quería, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas coquetearle a Kaito. Quería con todo su corazón provocarlo y…

Subió a un vehículo y dijo su dirección. Kaito no alcanzó el taxi y se quedó mirando algo atontado cómo se alejaba el automóvil. Se dispuso a seguir a Aoko hasta comprobar dónde iba, cuando llegó a su móvil un mensaje de ella: "No me sigas. Voy directo a casa". Así fue como el chico decidió dirigirse a la suya propia para ponerse presentable a su cita con Sanada, el mejor mago de Japón, al que desafiaría.

Entró corriendo a darse un refresco, y salió tan velozmente que pasó a llevar el libro que estaba justo a un lado. Quedó deshojado en un par de páginas y estaba de pie con el lomo hacia arriba, entreabierto, a punto de desequilibrarse. Se molestó mucho consigo mismo al darse cuenta que era el cuaderno de anotaciones de su padre. Lo tomó rápidamente cuando notó que una de las hojas arrugadas y a punto de rajarse contenía una pequeña partitura con su correspondiente clave en sistema americano. No era experto en música pero pronto captó las notas de aquella melodía ¿Por qué su padre tendría escrita una partitura entre sus memorias? Leyó un poco más para enterarse de qué iba la alusión musical:

"Esta tarde ella me envío esta clave. Para todos, esta canción es sinónimo de ternura pero para mí sólo es un funesto recuerdo del pasado que aún está latente. Me hubiera gustado ser hijo de paloma pero, para desdicha mía y de mi familia, soy hijo de un ave de rapiña, un cuervo que ha dejado su mal olor impregnado en mi legado. Al menos tengo una esperanza… sigo siendo un ave, y si hay algo que pueda hacer con mi vuelo, entonces actuaré tal como mi corazón me dicte".

A Kaito estas palabras le dejaron un mal sabor en la boca. ¿Qué había querido decir con esto su padre? Desde ese mismo momento tuvo un fuerte presentimiento. Allí había una clave importante sobre sus motivos para transformarse en el ladrón que era. Quiso saber qué canción era. No tenía un instrumento a mano, por lo que comenzó a buscar su antigua flauta de la primaria y cuando estuvo listo la tocó nota a nota. Definitivamente la música no era su fuerte; deseó ser Aoko quien era mucho más talentosa con eso. Cuando al fin tuvo confianza en las notas se decidió a interpretar el tema con el ritmo adecuado:..

¿Nanatsu no ko? ¿Qué clase de oscuro pasado podría haber detrás de aquella melodía tan infantil? Dejó la flauta de lado y siguió hojeando las páginas arrugadas. Entre otros textos descubrió que Toichi se sentía muy mal por una ladrona que resultó afectada por un robo anterior. Kaito recordó que su madre le pidió, antes de irse y en secreto que, cuando pudiera, reivindicara el honor de una ladrona devolviendo ciertos artículos (aludiendo a que fue culpa de Kaitou Kid). El texto original terminaba con un deseo de Toichi escrito en una esquina, como una anotación apurada: "Sé que el pasado siempre nos alcanza… Todos los padres deseamos que nuestros hijos sigan nuestros pasos, pero yo no deseo lo mismo. Sé que irremediablemente leerás esto, hijo, porque así lo dispuse. Te pido que devuelvas los objetos robados para remediar el honor de "Phantom Lady".

Kaito dejó el cuaderno sobre su cama. Él se consideraba un chico alegre y despreocupado, pero nada de lo que había estado sucediéndole ayudaba a que pudiera mantener un ánimo alegre: "Yo quería ser como papá y eso mismo hice… terminé siendo exactamente lo mismo que él… Lo triste de esto es que papá siempre fue un hombre alegre, y yo sólo caigo más y más en la desesperación", pensó.

Levanto la vista y se dio cuenta que estaba retrasándose. Devolvería esos objetos la semana siguiente, justo antes de la luna llena que habría el martes, día para el que disponía un nuevo robo. Se vistió apuradamente con un elegante traje de saco y corbata grises y tomó un pequeño portafolios en el que tenía documentos importantes. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a Aoko parada frente a su puerta enfundada en un largo abrigo tipo trend y una bolsa en sus manos. Al verla allí, sola, se molestó con ella, pero se dio cuenta que algo estaba incomodando a la chica pues parecía estar avergonzada.

E… Estás muy elegante, Kaito. – Aoko habló tímidamente-.

¿Qué haces aquí, Aoko? ¡No puedes andar sola por la calle, ni menos a estas horas!

Yo... Recordé que irías… y que Jii- san no… por eso… yo…

¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Aoko no respondió. Se acomodó la bolsa que llevaba entre las manos y Kaito pudo notar que llevaba puesto su antiguo estilo de ropas. ¿Qué sucede aquí?, se preguntó el mago.

No has respondido mi pregunta, Aoko.

En realidad… hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte en privado, Kaito – el chico estaba sorprendido, pues la muchacha aún permanecía sonrojada-.

Pero deberá ser más tarde, ahora serás mi asistente oficial.- Kaito tomó de una mano a Aoko y la introdujo a su casa-.

En un dos por tres Kaito hizo un truco mágico en el que dejó vestida a Aoko con un traje muy sexy. Tal vez demasiado para el gusto de Aoko quien comenzó a poner mala cara.

No entiendo por qué has vuelto a ponerte esa ropa tan fea que tenías.

Kai… to…

Sea lo que sea lo que quieras decirme tendrá que esperar ¡Nos vamos!

¡Idiota, bueno para nada! ¡Nunca me escuchas! ¡Yo no quiero acompañarte así vestida, que no soy una de esas mujeres que se exhiben como si nada, mucho menos al lado del chico que le gusta!

Kaito volteó desde la puerta. Ahora lo entendía. Aoko quería dejar en claro que ella no se le estaba insinuando ¡Por eso había vuelto a su estilo de vestir antiguo!

Puede que a veces parezca todo lo contrario, pero… yo… nunca haría algo que de verdad tu no quisieras.- Kaito se apoyó en un muro y ocultó su rostro tras sus flequillos desordenados-.

Kai…

No es necesario que vuelvas a ser la antigua Aoko para que yo pueda entender eso, porque yo te… - Se detuvo bruscamente. No podía decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella sin antes decirle la verdad sobre Kid, ella no se merecía eso, pero… -… te… te… ¡tenemos que correr! ¡Se está haciendo muy tarde!- Kaito miró la hora y alcanzó un brazo de Aoko-.

¡Idiota, suéltame!- Aoko le dio un golpe que lo hizo volver en sí- pero… gracias por comprender, Kaito.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero no era necesario que me golpearas.

Eso fue porque tocaste mi trasero al cambiarme. Ahora iré a ponerme algo realmente cómodo y sobrio para la ocasión. Vuelvo en diez minutos.

¡Diez minutos! ¡Aoko ya es tarde!

Pagaremos un taxi, no te preocupes.

¡Pero Aoko!- la chica cerró la puerta y dejó a Kaito refunfuñando afuera-. Seguramente vas a demorar sólo diez minutos. ¡Las mujeres no son así! Se demoran horas en estar listas ¿Y para qué? ¡Para quedar exactamente igual! ¡Ah, pero lo había olvidado! Tú no eres mujer, eres un marimacho ¡Tengo esperanzas!

¡Te oí, Kuroba Kaito! ¡Ya verás! ¡Vas a lamentar haber dicho eso!

Kaito sintió la maligna vibración que emitió Aoko. Asustado se alejó hasta el living, caminando a tranco largo, nervioso porque los minutos corrían. Pensó que debía relajarse, que nada podía hacer más que esperar, y recordó el sexy traje típico de China que le puso a Aoko y que esta no aceptó. Se lo había visto a su madre en fotos, cuando era muy joven, y se sorprendió de que le quedara bien a Aoko, de hecho hasta un poco suelto le quedaba. ¿Estaba Aoko más delgada? Lo cierto es que sus piernas se veían maravillosas y la cadera le quedaba exquisitamente tentadora. Se sentó en el sofá y se la imaginó frente a él con una de sus dulces sonrisas, saludándolo y modelandolo. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza porque sintió el rubor en las mejillas, cuando la misma chica de la ensoñación lo llamó desde el segundo piso. Miró hacia atrás y quedó maravillado. No había ninguna Aoko sexy, ni tampoco una opacada. Era una chica dulce y coqueta, pero a la vez seria, y tal vez más madura. Con un vestido de tela liso, de una sola pieza totalmente azul rey, un escote con cuello cuadrado finalizado en V y un cinturón de cuerina negro que coronaba la parte alta de la cintura, provocando un efecto de busto más grande, y de manga corta. Usaba pantys y zapatos de taco insinuado negros, afines al cinturón, y llevaba en sus manos la misma chaqueta tipo trend, negra, y su boina favorita, la que tenía forma de mariposa. Se había puesto unos guantes de cuero negro y llevaba una chaquetilla de manga larga muy delgada. Se había maquillado ligeramente y recordaba los cuentos de hadas occidentales ¿Un hada? Algo parecido.

Te ves preciosa, Aoko.

Gracias. El diseño es exclusivo, me lo prestó Viktor ¿Nos vamos ahora?

Ya en el taxi, ambos comentan lo que va a suceder:

Le envié la semana pasada el proyecto a Jodie y ella lo aprobó, pero con reparos, por lo que el presupuesto aún no lo tengo.

Hopper-san es una chica muy inteligente.

He estado enfrascado en otros temas, no he podido ver cada truco en especial, pero creo que cuando me entreviste con Sanada tendré más claro el panorama.

Ya llegamos- anunció el taxista-.

Se bajaron frente a una gran casa. Kazumi Sanada era un mago joven, pero ya había logrado adquirir una pequeña fortuna. Amablemente, como jugando a ser pareja, Kaito cedió su brazo a Aoko quien se afirmó de él y avanzaron hasta la entrada. El chico tocó el timbre y, de improviso, sintió nervios. Aoko lo percibió y le dio dos palmaditas en el brazo del que iba cogida.

Tranquilo. Eres un gran mago, Kaito. Eres el hijo de Kuroba Toichi.

Gracias, Aoko.

Fueron conducidos hasta un despacho lleno de referencias a la magia. Aoko se sentó, pero Kaito recorrió la galería de fotografías. Entre muchas, una llamó la atención del chico: su padre estaba en plena función y tras él un señor que él no conocía.

Kuroba. Conozco ese apellido desde que me fasciné con la magia.

Sanada-san. – Kaito volteó y extendió su mano hacia el mago quien estrechó la suya también-.

Él es tu padre ¿Cierto? Te pareces mucho a él. – dijo mirandolo fijamente- … Fue tu padre ¿lo sabes?

Perdón.

Tu padre me inspiró a ser un mago. Cuando tenía 15 años lo conocí en un show de magia. – Sanada se acercó a Aoko- Él me invitó a ayudarle con un truco y así le conocí. – Le entregó un pañuelo a la chica- Más tarde me contactó con un antiguo maestro que tuvo, Motoyasu Sukuma, el que murió hace muy poco.- Del pañuelo de pronto nació una rosa azul-. Es un pequeño obsequio exquisita dama. El azul le viene muy bien, aunque supongo que lo sabe perfectamente. – Sanada besó galantemente la mano enguantada de Aoko- ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

Disculpa, su nombre es Nakamori Aoko, y es mi asistente.- Kaito se sintió incómodo al ver cómo su rival galanteaba a su chica-.

¡Oh! Ya veo porqué el azul le queda tan bien – Sanada tomó asiento en un sofa idnividual y se dirigió a Kaito-. Toma asiento, tenemos mucho de qué conversar. Me intriga el porqué el hijo de un mago tan respetado quiere entrevistarse conmigo.

Ambos magos comenzaron una amena plática de juegos de cartas en los que Aoko sólo podía ver un ping pong de respuestas. No entendía mucho, pues ambos usaban tecnicismos. En cierto momento, Sanada ejemplificó algo haciendo un pequeño truco, pero Kaito le deshizo el truco volviéndolo al principio. La chica estaba emocionada, y pudo ver la mirada de desafío entre ambos magos en ese instante, fue desde ese momento que ella se vio envuelta en una serie de trucos, uno tras otro, cuál de todos más rápido y aparentemente sencillo. Era una especie de duelo, y ella sabía perfectamente porqué Kaito estaba siguiéndolo, el chico necesitaba que Sanada lo considerara hábil y asumiera el duelo contra él. "Curiosa forma de montar un duelo, pero así son los magos" pensaba Aoko "Son artistas que necesitan ver su ego alimentado y, en cierta forma, amenazado".

De pronto Sanada se puso de pie y extendió su mano a Kaito.

Entiendo. ¿Cuándo?

La primera semana de marzo. La compañía Hopper correrá con los gastos.

¿Joddie? Hace tiempo que no sé nada de ella. Necesito el contacto entonces. Estaremos al habla, Kuroba-kun.

Lo mismo digo, Sanada.

Salieron de allí y caminaron en silencio a alguna calle principal para encontrar algún transporte. Apenas se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron. Se tomaron de las manos y dieron saltitos festejando el contrato realizado. Kaito reía a carcajadas y Aoko lo miraba embelesada. Se veía tan atractivo de traje y corbata. A contraluz, un brillo le dio de lleno y su silueta se distinguió por un instante, de color blanco. Aoko dejó de sonreir. Lo había notado tiempo atrás también. Kaito se parecía bastante a Kaitou Kid.

Te pareces.

¿Perdón?

Te pareces a Kaitou Kid…

El chico guardó silencio por unos segundos.

Tal vez… pero yo soy más guapo- Kaito volteó y sonrió a Aoko para luego abrazarla y levantarla lleno de felicidad, dando giros con ella en sus brazos-.

Kaito, bájame por favor.-

Estoy feliz, Aoko. Tengo la oportunidad de trasnformarme en mago profesional y además a una chica maravillosa junto a mí ¡Nada puede arruinar mi alegría ahora!

Un taxi se acercó y ambos subieron. Las campanadas de la torre del reloj acompañaron el final de ese día.

Ese viernes de febrero transcurrió sin sobresaltos. Era un viernes especial por lo que los maestros liberaron temprano a los alumnos. A la hora de almuerzo ya todos podían volver a sus casas. Se aproximaba el día de San Valentín por lo que las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo para ir de compras juntas, y Aoko no fue la excepción. Kaito no las acompañó porque iba con muchas personas; de alguna forma sabía que estaría segura pues la organización que los perseguía era más asidua al anonimato, lo clandestino y al secreto, actuando con disimulo y sigilo frente a las masas. Dificilmente Aoko estaría en peligro yendo con tantas compañeras.

Él se encaminó a casa. Debía preparar los detalles de su show de marzo, además eso coincidiría con sus exámenes de final de año y se estaba viendo apremiado por su promesa de devolver ciertos objetos y el robo que debía efectuar la noche del martes, que habría luna llena. Se sentó frente al PC y analizó su situación frente a Sanada. Antes había tenido esa intuición, pero ahora era mucho más patente; con frialdad supo que en ese enfrentamiento llevaba todas las de perder. Sanada era manipulador, un maestro de la prestidigitación, mientras que él era un ilusionista, de grandes masa por cierto. Estando en un espacio cerrado y frente a alguien que manejaba mucho mejor que él los trucos básicos, estaba en un aprieto. Kurogane Tsubasa se lo evidenció: estaba fuera de práctica y casi obsoleto en nuevos movimientos dentro del ámbito de la prestidigitación.

Necesitaba hablar con Joddie Hopper o tal vez… un nuevo instructor…

Ran y Conan se quedaron mirando el número de aquella mansión. No podían estar equivocados, ella escribió a conciencia esa dirección desde las formas médicas del Hospital. Shinichi tenía una casa enorme, pero la casa de Kuroba derrochaba diseño y sofisticación. Ella se acercó y leyó el anuncio que decía claramente el apellido de la familia. Iba a tocar el timbre cuando ambos escucharon la conversación enfurecida de alguien que hablaba en un perfecto inglés:

¡No puedes hacerme eso, Joddie! – silencio- Pe… Pero ya te lo dije ¡Somos de ámbitos diferentes dentro de la magia! ¡Necesito que me ayudes! ¡No me dejes con este problema, Jo…! ¿Jodie… Jodie-san? ¡¿Joddie Hopper, me estas escuchando?- silencio- Maldita sea- la persona volvía a hablar en japonés, y era Kaito-. ¡Pensé que eras más razonable Jodie!- Kaito seguía refunfuñando-

Los chicos, afuera, se miraron.

Tal vez vinimos en un mal momento, Conan-kun.- Ran sonrió un poco avergonzada por su eventual intromisión en un momento de tanta ofuscación para Kaito, pero Conan, es decir, Shinichi Kudo, estaba decidido a entrar en el círculo de Kaitou Kid con tal de averiguar más sobre la organización-.

Ran nee-chan, yo quiero que Kaito nii- san me muestre más trucos.

Pero Conan-kun, a ti no te gustaba la magia.

Kaito nii- san es agradable- Conan odiaba tener que recurrir a esas frases a favor de Kaito-.

La verdad si… de hecho… se parece mucho a Shinichi- Conan abrió los ojos de par en par- ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión en que me pareció ver a Shinichi en Shibuya? Pues estoy segura, era Kuroba-kun. Confundí a Shinichi con Kuroba-kun en esa ocasión –Conan miró hacia un lado y puso cara de hastío-. Como sea parece que él está ocupado…- Por error apretó el timbre. Ya no tenían salida-.

¡Diga!

K… ¿Kuroba-kun?

… Oh… Mo… ¿Mouri-chan?... ¡¿Ran-chan eres tú?

La puerta se abrió y Kaito se asombró al ver delante de su puerta a Mouri Ran, sola, bueno, no tan sola. Digamos que perfectamente acompañada por la versión encogida de Shinichi Kudo.

Tenemos un tema pendiente ¿Lo recuerdas, Kuroba-kun?- Ran encontró las palabras correctas para enfrentar a quien sabía era Kaitou Kid-

Es cierto… pero me… me sorprende tu visita. Adelante. Oh ¿Conan-kun? ¡Qué sorpresa! Tú también viniste.

Quería ver de nuevo a Kaito nii-san. – Conan sonrió mostrando unos tiburonezcos dientes-. ¡Ah, Ran nee- chan, espérame!- Entró corriendo, evitando de esta forma que Kaito pudiera obstaculizar su entrada-.

Ya adentro, y mientras Kaito rezongaba para sus adentros, Ran y Conan se maravillaron de la gran cantidad de fotografías de grandes espactáculos de magia que había en aquel recibidor.

Voy por unos refrescos. Ponte cómoda. ¿Conan-kun, quieres acompañarme?

¡Si!- El detective no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que el mismísimo ladrón le estaba ofreciendo-

Ran se sentó en el pequeño sofá, observando que cada detalle había estado muy pensado en aquella casa, era un pequeño gran lujo que, a pesar de todo, tenía olor a hogar. Se detuvo en algunas fotografías que mostraban a un hombre muy atractivo junto a una dama hermosa; por el parecido, seguyramente eran los padres de Kaito-kun, pero ¿Por qué no habían estado junto a él en el Hospital? Asumió que el anciano que había visto en el Hospital era su abuelo, pero no lo veía nada más que en un par de fotografías junto al guapo caballero, ambos vestido de frac y rodeados de confetti y sobre escenarios. Seguramente Kuroba-san era mago también, pero ¿Acaso Kaitou Kid no era una leyenda que llevaba un buen tiempo dando vuelta por el mundo? El ladrón era todo un misterio.

¿A qué viniste?

Fue Ran quien quiso venir. Yo sólo aprovecho la ocasión para descubrir más de ti, ladrón- Kaito sonrió-.

Pues, aquí vivo.

Aquí vendré con la policía a buscarte…

Perderías tu tiempo. Sabré tus movimientos y estaré gozando del sol veraniego en alguna parte del mundo, antes que tú llegues.

Estás enamorado de Aoko-chan. Volverás por ella – Conan vibró al encontrar el talón de Aquiles del ladrón-.

Si tengo que dejarla para salvarla de mi desgracia, entocnes no tengo otro remedio.

No mientras más, Kuroba. Te he estado observando por estos días; te mueres de miedo sólo por dejarla sola unos momentos ¿Podrías dejarla para siempre?

Kaito miró fijamente a Conan.

¿Acaso tú has podido dejar a Ran-chan?

¡Kuroba-kun!- Ran apareció- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

¡Ah, Ran-chan! Pues algo así, pero sabes…- Kaito abrió una lata y se la entregó a Conan- Necesito hablar contigo… a solas-.

De acuerdo… Conan-kun, espérame en el linving ¿Quieres?-.

¡Pero, Ran nee-chan!

Vuelvo en un momento ¡No olvides nuestra promesa del Hospital!- Ran guió un ojo a Conan y este supo que la chica intentaría convencer a Kaito-.

Es inútil, Ran.

Conan miró alrededor y encontró unas copas brillando bajo la tenue luz de esa tarde invernal. Sus lentes también brillaron.

Gracias, Ran-chan, por lo del Hospital.

No es una mentira gratis, Kuroba-kun. Debes dejar de ser un ladrón.

Pero no puedo hacer eso…

Hazlo por Aoko ¡Debes decirle la verdad! Ella no se merece esta mentira tan grande.

Kaito avanzó hasta un gran ventanal.

Lo hago por ella.

Conan tomó una de las copas, dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que sucediera del otro lado. Ran era una gran karateca, pero aún así él bi permitiría una nueva situación como la del dirigible. De pronto su mirada se desvió y notó que Aoo venía llegando. Antes que tocara el timbre, el pequeño detective le abrió.

¿Conan- kun? ¿Qué haces aquí

Estoy esperando a Kaito nii- san. Está allí dentro encerrado con una chica- sonrió satisfecho, era la venganza perfecta-.

¡¿Qué? ¡Ese Kaito!

Aoko estaba furiosa.

Lo hago por ella. No puedo explicártelo ahora, pero, Ran-chan, debes confiar en mí. Aún debo solucionar este terrible problema ahora, si no fuera quien soy, irían por Aoko y… Por ahora está protegida, siendo hija de policía, pero ya viste lo terrible que pueden ser esos sujetos.

Pero ¿Quiénes son esos sujetos?

No te contaré nada sobre eso. Saber más es ponerse en peligro.

Afuera Conan y Aoko colocaban vasos para poder escuchar mejor.

Realmente tu…

Me duele incluso más que a ella.

Pero no debiste entonces… en el dirigible…

Te pareces mucho a ella. Incluso eres más sexy.- afuera Aoko hechó chispas al escuchar eso-.

¿Más sexy? ¿De qué va esta conversación, Kuroba Kaito? ¡Yo te mato! – Pero Aoko siguió escuchando-.

Ran y Kaito pusieron atención a lo que sucedía afuera y se sonrieron al advertir a Aoko del otro lado.

Y tú, Kaito… eres como… Bueno, no lo conoces… ¿Sabes?, tengo algo que… pedirte

¡Mouri!- Kaito vio como Ran se ponía colorada-.

Kuroba… yo…

Un silencio se instaló y los dos espías rompieron el suyo propio.

¡Kuroba Kaito, abre la puerta ahora mismo!

¡Ran, sal de ahí!

Ran se alejó del oído de Kaito en dirección a la puerta.

¡No lo olvides, hazme ese favor ¿Quieres?

Kaito quedó boquiabierto. Ran le pidió un pequeño robo en una pequeña casa. ¡Y debía ser un secreto!

La chica abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa mientras Conan y Aoko hechaban fuego por los ojos.

¿Aoko-chan? ¡Qué alegría! – Ran abrazó afablemente a Aoko y Kaito salía con una indescriptible expresión en el rostro-.

Te salvas porque está Aook-chan- le dijo Conan entredientes al joven mago-.

No sucedió ni volverá a suceder nada, pero a tí sí que puede afectarte- Kaito sonrió pícaramente-.

Ran alejó a Aoko de Kaito pidiéndole que la encaminara a la salida. Conan y Ran se despidieron atentamente y voltearon; luego de tres pasos Ran volteó y le dijo a ambos con una sonrisa:

Deberían ser más honestos entre ustedes.

Aoko se preguntó a sí misma: _¿honesta? Si Kaito supiera. Nunca quise provocarlo, pero últimamente lo único en que pienso es en…_ Y se puso colorada sin quererlo. Mientras Kaito miraba el suelo, un poco azorado, pero controlando sus locas ideas.

Mouri-chan es una linda amiga ¿sabes? Quería saber cómo estaba. Por eso vino.

¿Es en serio, Kaito?

¿Por qué iba a mentirte?

Por que ella es "mas sexy"…

Pues… es verdad.

¡Kaito!- Aoko se enfadó-.

Una rosa blanca apareció rodeada de humo igualmente blanco.

Pero ella no es una modelo tan grácil como tú, Aoko.- Kaito sonrió encantador-

Kai… to…

Ahora, por favor, tenemos algunas materias que ver.

888888888888888

Ese sábado era un día de invierno como pocos, más parecido a un día de verano. Llovía a cántaros pero hacía calor. Kaito acababa de llegar a casa de los Nakamori, justo cuando Aoko acababa de terminar de preparar el desayuno. Su padre iba a llegar en cualquier momento y quería comer junto a él, pues hacía muchos días que no pasaban una mañana normal juntos.

Kaito cooperó colocando los cubiertos en la mesa. Estaba colocando el último cuenco cuando el teléfono sonó. Volteó para contestar por Aoko pero ella ya estaba allí, por lo que tomó asiento sin perder de vista ningún movimiento de la chica. Allí estaba ella, moviéndose nerviosa mientras hablaba: dulce, encantadora y más madura, con su delgado cuerpo sin grandes voluptuosidades, pero lo suficientemente sensual como para no pasar inadvertida, llevaba una falda muy corta y un simple sweater coronado por un delantal de cocina. Nada oía Kaito pues estaba buscando inconcientemente el mejor ángulo debajo de la falda de Aoko.

¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, PERVERTIDO!

Aoko había cortado y volteado, sorprendiendo a Kaito quien volvió a la realidad y enderezó la cabeza mirándola y sonriendo nervioso. En un segundo se puso muy serio y soltó:

Tienes buenas caderas.

Un pequeño silencio coronó el súbito sonrojo que coloreó las mejillas de la chica. Al instante siguiente ella tomó la escoba más próxima y azuzó a Kaito quién con una gran y tiburona sonrisa se dispuso a correr. Pero Aoko no estaba de humor para enojarse con Kaito, bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada y se acercó a la mesa. Allí, en silencio sirvió la comida que tanto esfuerzo le había llevado. Kaito, un poco sorprendido por la repentina pasividad de la chica dio en el clavo al adivinar la razón del bajo ánimo de su amiga:

Tu padre…

No vendrá. Me dijo que no lo esperara por la noche, y que nos veríamos mañana.

¿Por qué?

Kaitou Kid…Dijo que tenía algo que investigar sobre ese ladron. Además esta mañana ha llegado a Japón una joya valiosísima y se tienen sospechas de que Kid intentará robarla. – Kaito abrió muy grande los ojos-.

¿Qué joya es?

Hope, el diamante maldito.

¡QUE!- El chico apenas pudo disimular su alegría. El Hope era una de las joyas destacadas por su padre como posible Pandora-.

Ese ladrón… - Aoko dejó sus palillos sobre la mesa y puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas, temblando-. Nuevamente ese ladrón me ha robado la compañía de mi padre… - Kaito pudo ver como dos lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Aoko-.

Pero Kid-sama no ha enviado ninguna advertencia. La razón por la que tu padre no viene ahora es sólo por prevención.

PERO SI KID NO EXISTIERA MI PADRE ESTARÍA CONMIGO AHORA.- Kaito miró aterrorizado los ojos inyectados con ira de Aoko-.

Nada puedes hacer, Aoko. Es el trabajo de tu padre, si no fuera Kid sería otro el que le obsesionaría.

No. Sólo Kid le obsesiona. Yo no le intereso. – La chica temblaba pero no lloraba-.

… Tal vez Kid no lo pase tan bien robando, como tú crees…

Una vez dijiste algo parecido, Kaito.

Es que… ¿Por qué un mago tan bueno como Kaitou Kid puede pasarlo bien robando? Debe tener algún motivo.

El motivo que sea… ya me da igual… Puede morirse y me da igual… Sólo quiero que desaparezca. – Kaito se entristeció- Tal vez… efectivamente lo que busca es morir ¿Por qué se arriesga de esa forma entonces?- La chica reflexionó y se calmó un instante-.

Kaito recordó en ese momento las palabras de cierto pirata que conoció en el pasado: _"Algo por lo que valga la pena morir"… Yo no quiero morir, Aoko, pero ciertamente me moriría si te pasara algo por mi culpa…Mi gran duda es ¿Merezco que me quieras si te estoy mintiendo?_

Alégrate, Aoko. ¡Hoy aprenderás alas delta! Quien sabe… tal vez seas tú quien atrape a Kaitou Kid- sonrió Kaito-

Ti… ¡Tienes razón!- Aoko se alegró- Ya verás, ladrón de pacotilla, me las vas a pagar una por una ¡Te atraparé!- gritó ella llena de entusiasmo, tal como su padre solía vociferar-.

Luego de aquel nutritivo desayuno, ambos partieron rumbo a la escuela prepolicial, lugar del que saldrían media hora más tarde rumbo al Monte Fuji a pasar el día en práctica. Una experiencia que luego Aoko podría recordar como un pequeño dejabú en un mar de lágrimas.

88888888888888888

Esa mañana de día lunes por la mañana los diarios comentaban una terrible noticia. Kaito suspiró y pensó en voz alta, apenas susurrado, que definitivamente, pudiendo ser un blanco ángel, la ley prefería verlo como un demonio.

El Hope, el diamante maldito, había sido robado por Kaitou Kid. Pero tal como dijera su padre, aún era un ave, y tenía que usar, aunque fueran sus negras alas, para encontrar la verdad. Si debía ser un ave de rapiña, al menos sería un halcón.

* * *

**Estuve visitando algunas páginas alemanas y me encontré con los nombres de los padres de Kazuha: Nizaburu Toyama y Mina Toyama. Se los dejo, pero hay que investigarlo bien. **

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Toichi guarda unos misterios que no les puedo rebelar aún, pero al menos puedo decirles que ya pronto verán la clase de relación que tendrán los detectives, las chicas y el ladrón. Para los fans de Haibara, pronto, pronto. En relación a Kaito y Aoko, bueno... entre el amor, la indecisión, el miedo y el deseo. Por ahora todo avanzará, pero nada concluirá. Y si se preguntan ¿Cuando aparecerá Gin? Pues les digo de inmediato que aún falta bastante, y cuando lo haga, lo hará con clase, como sólo él sabe hacerlo. ¡Ah, pero antes, les aseguro que otro miembro de esta organización tan peligrosa se habrá ganado el lado oscuro de sus corazones! (jojo) Y ahora las preguntas de siempre: ¿Qué relación tendrá Kaitou Kid con Phantom Lady? ¿Qué decidirá hacer Conan en relación a Kaito? ¿Cuándo sabrá Aoko la verdad? ¿Qué pasará con el diamante Hope? ¿Qué relación hay entre la canción "nanatsu no ko", la organización y Toichi Kuroba? **

**Próximo Capítulo: 20 **"Juntos, pero no revueltos" (Lo que el ladrón y los detectives pueden hacer juntos)

Un anillo o una joya ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

_"(…)  
Siete para los Señores Enanos en casas de piedras,  
(…)_

_Uno para el Señor Oscuro, sobre el trono oscuro  
en las Tierras de Mordor, donde se extienden las Sombras._

_Un Anillo para gobernarlos a todos. Un Anillo para encontrarlos,  
un Anillo para atraerlos a todos y atarlos en las tinieblas"_

_"El señor de los anillos", J. R. R. Tolkien._


	20. Cap 20: Juntos pero no revueltos

**T _ T Al fin! Pues mil perdones por demorarme tanto otra vez. Bueno, hay muchas razones esta vez (y buenas razones). De todas formas no puedo sino dar mil gracias a mi genialísima beta reader, Kikyo, quien se esforzó mucho en ayudarme con las correcciones de este larguísimo capítulo (lo siento U . U no puedo hacerlos más pequeños ahora) ¡Te debo un rico bitter! :9 ****Pues ahora sólo agradecer sus reviews y paciencia y ¡Buenas noticias! agosto será un mes de especiales de Magic Kaito :) La informacíon ya fue divulgada (tengo buenas fuentes) y justo por mi cumpleaños me llegará un lindo regalito de Aoyama (Me lo tomo como un regalito, en realidad : D ) **

**Por último, les dejo el capi, es largo, pero espero que valga la pena.**

**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan y Magic Kaito son creaciones de Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Juntos pero no revueltos.**

(Lo que el ladrón y los detectives pueden hacer juntos.)

_- Júrame que cuando te lo pueda decir, me escucharás._ Kaito quedó a la espera de la respuesta de Aoko ante su petición.

Ese sábado, después de aprender alas-delta y entrevistarse con su nuevo amigo, Kurogane Tsubasa*, Kaito y Aoko emprendieron un nuevo nivel en su relación. O eso creían en aquel momento.

_Un anillo o una joya ¿Cuál es la diferencia?_

_"__(…)  
Siete para los Señores Enanos en casas de piedras,  
(…)_

_Uno para el Señor Oscuro, sobre el trono oscuro  
en las Tierras de Mordor, donde se extienden las Sombras._

_Un Anillo para gobernarlos a todos. Un Anillo para encontrarlos,  
un Anillo para atraerlos a todos y atarlos en las tinieblas"_

"_El señor de los anillos", J. R. R. Tolkien._

_- A veces eres un poco linda._

Kaito volvía a su casa ese domingo temprano por la mañana con una amplia sonrisa. Se reía solo, y sólo para él mismo la satisfacción iba y volvía. Recordó la frase que dijo tan a la ligera y que hasta el momento no se arrepentía de haber dicho. ¿Por qué no lo había dicho antes? ¡Ah, cierto! La organización, pero… ¡Todo era tan diferente ahora!

Caminaba acompasado con las manos en los bolsillos y silbaba una melodía de las que tenía preseleccionadas para su show de marzo. Era una muy fría mañana y él iba bien abrigado debido a su viaje del día anterior, el que hizo con Aoko al Monte Fuji, para que ella pudiera practicar alas delta. Una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar cada nuevo aprendizaje de su linda Aoko, y cómo él se reía por dentro al simular que no entendía nada de planeo al aire libre. ¡Cuánto deseaba poder surcar los cielos con ella!

Su vista se desvío al notar que era seguido. Se detuvo de golpe mirándose frente a una enorme vitrina de vidrios polarizados ¿Quién lo seguía? ¡Qué idiota! La paranoia lo tenía dominado; había desconfiado de su propio reflejo proyectado en esos vidrios, y peor aún, la figura que tenía delante, y la forma de moverse, era igual a la de su padre cuando estaba contento. Sólo le faltaba el habano, el bigotito y el corte de pelo serio, para ser su padre. Sonrió nuevamente y, observándose en aquel espejo improvisado, se movió como si fuera a comenzar un show, después de todo, no había nadie a su alrededor a esas horas de la mañana, casi madrugada, en el centro de Minato.

Saludó al espejo haciendo una reverencia y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la intersección que llevaba al Terminal del tren interregional. Respetuosamente esperó a que cambiara el semáforo, mientras respiraba profundamente el aroma que aún tenía pegado en sus ropas. Tuvo que irse a esa hora porque el Inspector Nakamori llegaría en cualquier momento. Es cierto, se sentía como un verdadero bandido que había entrado a robar a un lugar sagrado, pero había obtenido algo tan valioso que la alegría le salía por los poros. Como pago había dejado su corazón en manos de la víctima. ¡Qué noche! ¡Se sentía tan liviano! Al fin había delegado en parte el peso de su alma…

De pronto un automóvil pasó como alma que lleva el diablo, al filo del cambio de semáforo. Kaito no dimensionó lo sucedido hasta que un rostro se terminó de dibujar en su memoria a corto plazo. ¡LA MUJER! ¡Esa mujer, esa misma mujer! La que lo había acosado pensando que él era su padre. Aquella que participó del secuestro de Aoko y la que le parecía tan peligrosa. Esa mujer de facciones extranjeras, cabello rubio y timbre norteamericano. Ella misma iba en aquel auto, el que se estacionó justo frente a la estación del tren. Se quedó agazapado detrás de la columna de un local comercial. Ella bajó junto a un hombre de cabello castaño, de cuerpo grueso, edad cercana a los treinta años y unos ojos más rasgados de lo normal para un japonés. Luego de una breve pausa, en la que ambos cruzaron unas rápidas palabras que Kaito no pudo descifrar, entraron a la estación, pagando su pasaje hacia Osaka, lo supo porque tomaron la vía que daba a esa línea.

- ¿Por qué irán a Osaka? ¿Porqué no ir en su propio automóvil? se preguntó Kaito.

Tenía una sola opción, y podía tomarla o dejarla. Abrió su cartera y no encontró más que unas cuantas monedas, pero sí tenía disponible la tarjeta de su cuenta personal, la que le dejó su madre a libre disposición antes de irse a Estados Unidos y que pertenecía a la cuenta que alguna vez fue de su padre. La miró dubitativo. ¿Seguirlos o no seguirlos? No podía llamar a Jii-chan para que le acompañara, los perdería si lo hacía, pero ir solo a Osaka tras la pista de esos tipos… Pensó en los detectives, pero de pronto notó que el tren a Osaka estaba por partir. Sin tenerlos a la vista, corrió a comprar el pasaje a último minuto. O subía o los perdía. Luego llamaría a Jii-chan y le avisaría de su paradero. Estaba seguro que el viejo le reprendería por esa acción tan impetuosa, pero tenía una oportunidad de oro, y, pensándolo mejor, no quería encontrarse con ningún detective metomentodo. Lo haría sólo, con su estilo personal.

La chicharra de partida sonó justo cuando él entraba al último vagón del tren. Unos segundos más tarde la suerte estaba echada, Kaitou Kid iba tras la mujer rubia sentado en un vagón de tren casi vacío.

Aoko despertó un poco tarde aquel domingo. Apenas abrió los ojos distinguió la claridad amplia que ese día traía consigo. Estiró los brazos y luego las piernas y se aferró a las sábanas oliendo los restos del aroma que Kaito alcanzó a dejar entre ellas. No había sucedido nada, pero lo deseó tanto como rechazó la idea de plano. Kaito podía ser tan odioso como irresistible, y cuando esa noche de sábado le dijo que era "un poco linda" fue aún más exquisito, porque ocultó sus mejillas al sonrojarse.

…

- A veces eres un poco linda, Aoko.

- Kai… to.

- Te agradezco que me obligaras a asistir a la cita con Kurogane- san. Es una persona increíble.

- ¿Qué dijiste, Kaito? – el chico dejó de hablar pues supo que su intento por hacer pasar inadvertido su comentario no tuvo éxito.

- Pues… Es verdad.

Los silencios eran parte obligatoria últimamente en sus conversaciones a solas.

- ¿A qué estamos jugando, Kaito?

- …

- Tú sabes… lo que siento por ti… y sabemos que no has hecho nada para decidirte ni…

- ¡Aoko no sigas!… Es que yo… yo… te estoy ocultando algo.

- … Qu…

- Ahora no te puedo decir nada pero, por favor júrame algo, Aoko. Yo sé que no puedo pedirte nada, que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo pero…

- Kaito…

- Pero, pero… ¡JÚRAME QUE VAS A ESCUCHARME! - Kaito estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero estas no salieron- Júrame que cuando te lo pueda decir, me escucharás- Kaito quedó a la espera de la respuesta de Aoko ante su petición.

La chica lo escuchó sorprendida. ¿Qué podría ser tan terrible? Algo en su pecho se apretó y bajó hasta su estómago, como un presentimiento, como si supiera qué era lo que Kaito le estaba ocultando. Tragó fuerte y se llevó ambas manos al pecho, apretándolas como si con eso pudiera sentir mejor el sufrimiento que Kaito le estaba evidenciando en esa mirada vibrante. Se apiadó de él y se acercó sonriendo dulcemente hasta que lo tuvo enfrente bajo la atenta y expectante mirada del chico.

- Kaito - le dijo dulcemente y le acarició una mejilla- Te conozco hace tantos años que sé que algo te está pasando… desde hace tiempo. Voy a esperarte. Te prometo que voy a escucharte.

- A… Aoko…

- Voy a escucharte, porque yo misma muero por saber tu respuesta a mi pregunta – Aoko se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, concentrándose en los botones de la camisa que el chico tenía puesta.

- Te amo- La frase salió involuntaria de boca de Kaito. Si alguien podía hacer que el mago se desarmara por completo, esa era Aoko.

La chica pestañeó. Detuvo su respiración ante la sorpresa y un suave suspiró dejó salir abruptamente el poco aire que logró retener. Apoyó sus palmas en el pecho del chico intentando no tambalearse, y levantó la mirada a pesar del súbito rubor que le apareció. El chico la miraba intensamente y acercó su rostro lentamente. Aoko estaba paralizada ante la afirmación de Kaito y, dejándose llevar, acercó sus labios a los que se acercaban. Cerró los ojos justo a punto de ser besada y Kaito la tomó de las mejillas deteniéndose a milímetros de los labios de Aoko.

- No puedo negarlo más… No es necesario que siga dándole largas a lo que quieres que te responda… Te amo, Nakamori Aoko.

Fue el beso más tierno y cálido que se habían dado hasta ese momento. Profundo, que los llenó de una calidez que parecía agua derramándose sobre sus cabezas y que corría hasta sus piernas. Kaito sintió que no debía seguir o lo lamentaría, motivo por el que se separó ligeramente. Aoko entreabrió los ojos y lo miró extasiada. El adolescente tragó fuerte; los labios de Aoko parecían estar más rojos y sus ojos parecían refulgir, tenía las mejillas teñidas de la sangre aglutinada en ellas. Hasta su olor parecía más intenso y embriagante. Le costó darse cuenta que deseaba seguir besándola, y que ya estaba tocando su espalda tímidamente con sus dedos, deseando sentir hasta los poros de su piel. Fue Aoko quien con un tímido gemido de placer lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. La besó arrobado de pasión y sin saber qué hacer exactamente con sus manos, que luchaban por tocar con más delicadeza la espalda de la chica. Aoko en cambio se sentía transportada a un mundo paralelo, en el que su temperamento habitual de chica recatada y algo violenta luchaba por volver, porque otra Aoko se había apoderado de ella, una que deseaba las caricias, y las disfrutaba, una Aoko que quería tener aún más cerca al chico que le acariciaba con tanta delicadeza cada una de las vértebras de su columna. De pronto una de las manos de Kaito sujetó fuertemente su cintura, y la otra, abierta tras su espalda, la atrajo aún más, buscando hacerla sentir su ardor. Sus respiraciones agitadas se podían sentir, estando nariz con nariz ambos.

- Te amo…

Las horas pasaban y ellos seguían besándose. En la reunión que tuvieron con Kurogane Tsubasa horas antes, Kaito se enteró de boca de Aoko que el inspector seguía trabajando en la protección de la joya Hope, por lo que la sombra de una imprevista llegada no existía ¡Y él aún no enviaba ninguna nota de robo! Se besaron por toda la casa, presas de una embriaguez de amor superior a sus fuerzas. Ni la sombra de Kaitou Kid era tan fuerte como el sentimiento que embriagaba a Kaito. Sentía un intenso calor en todo el cuerpo, y sus manos no tenían control. Aoko en cambio gemía y se sentía ansiosa. No fue hasta que cayeron al sofá, cuando comenzó su angustia. Eso estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien al sentir a Kaito sobre ella, moviéndose deseoso. La culpabilidad se apropió de su mente cuando el chico comenzó a acariciar su abdomen provocándole agradables cosquilleos. Tenía los labios hinchados pero no se cansaba de dejarse besar. Había adoptado un rol pasivo, pero no evitaba que Kaito siguiera avanzando en ese descubrimiento llamado pasión. Cuando el chico comenzó a abrirse paso en su cuello y a colar sus manos debajo de su blusa un gemido de negativa se le arrancó inconscientemente. Kaito se detuvo súbitamente y buscó mirarla de frente. Al no sentir el apremio del chico, Aoko abrió los ojos y pudo notar la preocupación que sentía el adolescente.

- Disculpa, Aoko. No sé que estoy haciendo –. El mago se levantó y se alejó un paso de Aoko.

- ¡No!- La chica sujetó fuertemente una de las manos del chico.

- No debería estar aquí, Aoko. Estoy abusando de tus sentimientos… y… y… esto no es de un caballero...- curiosidades de un ladrón, que no se atrevía a mirar a Aoko a los ojos.

La adolescente se levantó presurosa y, sin soltar la mano de Kaito corrió con él escaleras arriba, arrastrándolo con ella. Entraron a su cuarto y, soltándolo, ella cerró la puerta, para asombro de él. Con las manos aferradas al pomo del cerrojo, Aoko comenzó a temblar sin saber si hacerle caso a sus emociones o a su conciencia. El chico notó ese nerviosismo y sonrió tiernamente:

- No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres.

- ¡Qué sabes tú si quiero algo contigo o no!

- ¿Qué? No logro entenderte nada. ¡¿Para qué me trajiste aquí entonces?- El chico hizo un puchero y caminó por la habitación con los brazos tras la cabeza.

- Es que… ibas a irte… y… y…

- Ya es suficiente, Aoko- El chico se sonrojó y luego continuó- Si seguimos, podemos hacer algo que podríamos lamentar… Ábreme la puerta… por favor.

La chica volteó lentamente y miró a Kaito directamente a la cara.

- ¿Sería un error para ti?... Ya veo…

"_¿Cómo entender a las chicas?_" Pensó Kaito.

- ¿Me estás poniendo a prueba o realmente crees que quiero jugar contigo?

- Si… si tú quisieras…

- No estás diciendo eso, Aoko ¡No eres tú misma!

- Si con eso lograra saber si realmente lo que has dicho es cierto…

Kaito al fin entendió. Tal como había dicho antes, Aoko sabía que algo le estaba pasando, y dudaba de que su confesión fuera verdad. Realmente ella no estaba preparada para algo tan íntimo, él lo sabía, y él mismo tampoco lo estaba.

- Es verdad.

- ¿De qué hablas ahora?

- No miento… Yo… Te amo… y te lo voy a demostrar.

Kaito se acercó rápidamente a Aoko y, bruscamente la abrazó por la cintura volviendo a besarla con pasión. Aoko no supo interpretar lo que el chico había querido decirle, pero intuyó cuál era su intención. Quiso resistirse y con las manos empuñadas se defendió, pero Kaito no iba a ceder. La tomó y la arrojó sobre la cama, tapándola con las sábanas. Luego arrojó sus pantuflas lejos y se sentó a un lado de la cama.

- Quiero hacerte sentir bien, pero nunca haré algo si tú no quieres realmente.

- Kai…

- Voy a quedarme contigo toda esta noche, si me lo permites, y te juro que no intentaré nada que no quieras.

Aoko se tapó con las sábanas, avergonzada. Los minutos pasaron y sin embargo nada de lo que imaginó que Kaito haría estaba sucediendo. Se asomó lentamente y lo vio sentado a su lado, inamovible.

- ¿Qué haces, Kaito?

- Espero.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya te lo dije. Espero que seas tú quien me invite a compartir tus sábanas. Es lo que quieres ¿verdad?- respondió Kaito en perfecta posición de ceremonia del té.

- Me… me prometes que…

- Voy a demostrarte cuánto te quiero, Aoko. Yo no…

- … No harás nada que yo no quiera… ¿cierto?

- Así es.

Aoko se sentó en la cama y, con los brazos abiertos, invitó a Kaito a ocupar un lugar a su lado. Lentamente el chico se acomodó a su lado mientras la miraba tiernamente, con una amplia sonrisa cómplice. La hija del policía se rindió ante esa actitud tan delicada de un chico que no era precisamente el rey de las sutilezas, y se arrojó a besar los labios del joven.

Para Kaito todo era un océano de sorpresas, y una tremenda tortura. Aoko lo besaba con ímpetu, y le tenía firmemente tomado el rostro. Quiso tocarla, pero se reprimió. Lo había prometido; no se dejaría llevar a menos que ella se lo pidiera. Temblaba de pasión contenida y cerró los ojos a la espera de que su cuerpo no reaccionara ante el arrebato de la chica que le gustaba, sin embargo Aoko estaba casi sobre él y pronto su cuerpo reaccionó a los estímulos placenteros. _Lo juré, lo prometí_ se repetía una y otra vez mientras intentaba contenerse aferrado tenazmente a las sábanas. Sin quererlo, se soltó y tocó la espalda de Aoko. Ambos detuvieron ese profundo beso al instante, sin separarse demasiado, Kaito rogaba perdón con la mirada pero Aoko notó el tremendo esfuerzo de Kaito.

- Quiero… quiero que me toques, Kaito…

Palabras mágicas. El chico volteó a Aoko dejándola entre él y el colchón, y la besó frenético. No sabía qué hacer, pero tenía claro lo que su cuerpo quería, por lo que la promesa que había hecho a ratos se diluía y la olvidaba, pero aún estaba allí, patente. Se limitaba a acariciar su vientre, abdomen y espalda. Besaba su cuello como si con eso se le fuera la vida. A veces se sentía ridículo y a veces avergonzado porque fisiológicamente un hombre no puede ocultar el deseo.

Al rato Kaito notó que se había quedado dormido por unos momentos. A su lado Aoko dormía profundamente; estaban muy cansados, había sido un día agotador. Muy temprano Kaito había abandonado la casa de Aoko y la chica despertó tarde, recordando todo lo sucedido.

88888888

- ¡Pero señorito Kaito! ¡Lo que está haciendo es muy arriesgado!

- Lo sé, Jii-chan… por eso te estoy llamando. Debes saber dónde estoy en caso de…

- ¡No diga eso, señor, Santo cielo! ¡Si su padre…!

- ¡Pero no está, Jii! Y tengo pistas nuevas… no dejaré que esta vez se escapen…

- Por favor, señorito, cuídese mucho. No se arriesgue demasiado… Si yo pudiera…

- Jii-chan - Kaito se enterneció- Te lo agradezco, pero ya no estás en condiciones- Su voz volvió a sonar burlona- Lo que menos quiero es arruinar tus últimos días…

- ¡Kuroba sama!- Jii se molestó ante el comentario.

- Vale, vale. Te prometo que pasaré por el club apenas vuelva. Adiós- El chico cortó y miró el paisaje a cada kilómetro más cambiante- Ya queda muy poco. Osaka es muy grande y espero no encontrarme con ese detective… Me pregunto ¿Habrá servido ahora mi pequeño servicio de cupido de hace unos meses?

88888888

Aoko seguía por la televisión las medidas que la policía estaba tomando en relación al Hope. Su padre era entrevistado ante la posibilidad de la aparición de Kaitou Kid, y él no se cansaba de reiterar que aún no se había recibido ninguna nota del ladrón y que, si así sucedía, que no se dudara que lo atraparía.

El Hope es conocido como el diamante maldito. Las historias que se tejen alrededor de él nacen en el siglo XVII, cuando un joyero ruso llamado Tavernier lo trajo desde la India. Se cuenta que al poco tiempo el joyero murió comido por ratas. Fue Luis XIV quien se quedó con él, y es bien conocido su destino, así como el de toda la familia real francesa en la época de la Revolución Francesa. Ahora era parte de la colección del National Museum of Natural History del Instituto Smithsoniano, en Estados Unidos. Su propósito en Japón era exhibirlo, y el principal interesado en haberlo traído era el único ministro de estado miembro del Kōmeitō*, Takayama Kisho. En las imágenes se podía ver la colaboración de Kanagawa Hisao, miembro del mismo partido político y otro ministro del que Aoko no pudo recordar su nombre.

- Señor Takayama ¿Por qué traer una de las joyas más importantes del mundo a Japón sabiendo que uno de los mejores ladrones de joyas del mundo puede hacerla su blanco?

- En realidad, el gobierno no puede dejar de realizar actividades culturales sólo por temor a un ladrón. Por otra parte este es un ladrón muy curioso… Confío en la policía de nuestra nación, yo no me preocuparía por él. Tengo cosas más importantes de qué preocuparme.

- Supongo que se refiere a su mejor amigo. Por cierto, señor ministro ¿Qué se sabe del señor…?

- Pues está muy grave, pero no puedo contarles nada más. Gracias por su…

Aoko cambió el canal. La política y los negocios no le interesaban para nada. Siguió cambiando canales hasta que encontró un nuevo reportaje en relación al Hope. No sabía porqué pero estaba ansiosa con el tema. Al rato emitieron una nueva entrevista, en otro canal, realizada a su padre.

En su hogar, Akako también seguía las noticias del Hope y Kaitou Kid. Durante su sesión nocturna de hechizos tuvo una incómoda sensación.

Cuando Aoko vio sonriente a su padre recordó que no lo veía desde el jueves anterior. La imagen proyectó una doble pantalla en la que mostraban los últimos atracos de Kid. En ese mismo instante un extraño sentimiento se apoderó del corazón de ambas chicas y se anudó en sus gargantas. Se fue agudizando y un hielo intenso se instaló en sus corazones como una brisa ligera. Algo iba a suceder. Se los dijo una vocecita tímida directamente al corazón.

Aoko se vistió rápidamente y partió rumbo a la comisaría. Evitaría a toda costa que su padre corriera riesgos. Akako supo de inmediato que Kaito correría un grave peligro y partió rumbo a su oscuro sótano, en busca de respuestas a través de sus conjuros.

Ciertamente algo iba a suceder.

88888888

Habían llegado a destino a eso del mediodía. Sin perderlos de vista se hizo con algo de dinero y se puso un par de anteojos que compró apurado, y los siguió hasta que subieron a un taxi. Allí pidió otro y continuó su persecución.

Chris Vinyard y el sujeto que la acompañaba conversaban amenamente de cine y directores. De pronto la conversación fue variando a la aparición de buenos vinos en las películas, hasta terminar hablando de licores y sus sensaciones personales frente a estos. Rumbo a la zona de restaurantes iban preparando el ambiente y el apetito.

- Disculpe ¿Es usted el hijo del Ministro…?- interrumpió el taxista.

- ¡Oh si! – el sujeto sonrió amablemente.

- Su padre es admirable señor, si me lo permite. Es un hombre fuerte, y es lo que necesitamos en esta nación, señor.

- Le daré su mensaje a mi padre…

Chris dejó que el taxista y su acompañante siguieran su política conversación mientras intentaba distraerse con el paisaje urbano de Osaka. Quiso mirarse en el espejo y notó que un taxi iba tras ellos. Su agudeza le hizo ser precavida y le pidió al taxista que se desviara para "acortar camino". Incentivó la conversación entre el taxista y su acompañante y observó nuevamente por el espejo. Se sorprendió de que el taxi aún siguiera tras ellos. _¿Quién podrá ser?_ Se preguntó. Se aseguraron de evitar sospechas de policías o seguidores yéndose muy temprano y en el tren a Osaka. Sacó su espejo y, simulando retocarse el maquillaje, indagó en el rostro de quien era transportado. Un par de anteojos y un gorro de visera evitaban su identificación inmediata, sin embargo Chris tuvo el presentimiento de quién podría ser y sintió temor.

- Sabes… Quiero caminar por Osaka ¿Te parece si nos bajamos aquí, Okiya?

88888888

Al frente Vermouth y el hombre desconocido por Kaito engullían su almuerzo con despreocupación. El chico se escondía tras el menú de la cafetería donde se acomodó para vigilarlos mejor, rezongando por haber decidido seguir a la mujer.

- ¡Que idiota soy! Esto parece una cita. Me siento como detective privado siguiendo a una esposa infiel ¡Idiota! Podría estar preparando mi show de magia- rezongaba una y otra vez haciendo graciosas morisquetas.

- Buenas tardes, señor ¿Ya ha decidido lo que se servirá?- Una linda y joven camarera universitaria se acercó a Kaito a tomarle el pedido.

- Ah, si… quiero…- las tripas le crujieron- ah… ja ja… es que tengo hambre…- sonrió avergonzado recordando que no probaba bocado desde la noche anterior- Quiero… miró al frente de reojo y se decidió por algo ligero … un sándwich por favor.

Una brisa fría comenzó a correr en aquel momento. El cielo estaba amenazante y sin lugar a dudas pronto llovería.

- También quiero una taza de chocolate para después, por favor- Kaito sonrió encantadoramente a la chica- y aquí tienes… un pequeño regalo para que adornes tu uniforme- La chica se llevó una rosa pequeña encantada con el atractivo cliente, aunque fuera un chico de instituto aún.

Los minutos pasaban y, perseguidos y perseguidor, se acabaron sus respectivos almuerzos. En un momento la rubia mujer despareció de vista y Kaito temió que no fuera a aparecer. El hombre pagó la cuenta y siguió esperando. Cuando ella retornó, traía el cabello entrenzado y estaba cubierta por una gruesa bufanda y un sombrero invernal que tapaba gran parte de su rostro. La brisa se había vuelto un viento ligero pero muy frío. Se levantaron y abandonaron el restaurante. Kaito esperó unos segundos y dejó el dinero del pago, saliendo como rayo tras los sujetos. Siguió con la mirada la ruta que tomaron, doblando bruscamente al salir a la calle, por detrás del anuncio de la cafetería. Miró donde pondría los pies y ¡zas! Se detuvo de golpe. Toyama Kazuha estaba frente a él como un fantasma al que él temió de pronto.

- ¿Kudo-kun?

- Eh… este…- Al chico se le cayeron los lentes oscuros que llevaba.

- ¡Ah, es cierto! Tú eres Kuroba, el chico que conocimos cuando secuestraron a Ran-chan.

- Eh… eh, sí… Ho… hola… - saludó Kaito nervioso ante la posibilidad patente de encontrarse con el detective de Kansai, pero con la mirada atenta a la ruta que tomaban sus perseguidos.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- Kazuha buscó con la mirada lo que Kaito podría estar siguiendo- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- ¡Ah ja, ja! Pues no me sucede nada. Sólo he venido a comprar algunas cosillas para un espectáculo de…

El grito de una enorme señora atrajo la atención de ambos. Un sujeto joven y de cuerpo grande corría despreocupadamente en dirección hacia ellos. Kaito rápidamente corrió a Kazuha hacia un lado y se dejó estrellar por el sujeto, el que siguió corriendo con la correa de una cartera en las manos, azuzando con las manos mientras miraba al recién estrellado.

- ¡Ladrón, ladrón! ¡Deténganlo por favor! -La señora se dejó caer al suelo llorando desconsolada.

Desde un local de comida tradicional Hattori Heiji salió corriendo en dirección al problema. De un vistazo notó a Kaito al lado de Kazuha pero no se detuvo, enfocándose en el delincuente que huía. Kazuha intentó seguirlo, pero Kaito la sujetó del brazo. Ella lo miró inquisitiva y el mago le sonrió burlonamente ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y moviendo negativamente el dedo índice.

- Las damas no se deben arriesgar así.

- ¿De qué hablas?

Kaito levantó el cuerpo de la cartera robada y se acercó a la señora que lloraba desconsolada en el suelo. De un solo movimiento, casi imperceptible para los demás, Kaito se había apropiado de la cartera robada y ahora lo devolvía a su dueña la que agradecía con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ayudó a la dama a ponerse de pie mientras Heiji sujetaba al sujeto en el suelo con la ayuda de otras personas. El moreno muchacho levantó su vista y notó que Kaito se despedía galantemente de Kazuha regalándole una rosa, y desaparecía corriendo entre la multitud que buscaba un lugar dónde comer. Su mente voló ¿Por qué el mago estaba en Osaka? Sabía por las noticias que una joya muy apetecible estaba en Japón sin embargo el ladrón estaba en Osaka ¿Qué podría estar ocupando su atención? Rápidamente delegó su misión en otros, los que habían llamado a la policía, y se acercó a Kazuha. Cuando estuvo a su lado se enfocó en la rosa que Kaito le había dejado, la miró a ella y notó su mirada llena de admiración por el ladrón. Allí su genio cambió bruscamente.

- Ese sujeto debe tener un vivero lleno de rosas o debe ser millonario para regalar flores a cuanta mujer ve.

- Eres un envidioso; él es un chico romántico, Heiji, y talentoso ¿Sabes que devolvió la cartera a la señora asaltada?

- Ese tipo lo confesó. ¿Sabes dónde fue?

- Pues… dijo que tenía prisa, que una hermosa mujer se le escapaba. Tomó un taxi y… me pareció extraño…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Parecía angustiado y miraba insistentemente a una mujer que parecía extranjera y que estaba acompañada. Subió a un taxi y él salió corriendo apenas partió ese taxi; él mismo pidió uno. Estoy segura que estaba siguiendo a esa mujer…

- ¡¿Cómo sabes que era extranjera, Kazuha?

- Era rubia, y vestía como diva de Hollywood.

Heiji parecía entender. ¿Qué podría distraer a un ladrón como Kaitou Kid de su objetivo? Pues otro igual de importante, y ya la experiencia le había dicho que el ladrón y Vermouth se conocía en algún grado. ¿Sería Vermouth realmente aquella mujer? Su instinto detectivesco se activó y corrió hasta la esquina como si realmente pudiera averiguar algo allí.

- Kazuha… debo seguir a ese chico.

- ¡Ey, Hattori! Una de las patrullas que llegaron debido al robo recién frustrado se detuvo frente a los muchachos-. ¡Debí adivinar que tú estabas detrás de esto!

- ¡Otaki! Heiji encontró ayuda sin pedirla Kazuha ¿podrías identificar el taxi en el que se fue Kuroba?

- Pues… 3636… Esa era la patente del taxi.

- ¡Genial! ¡Otaki! Lleva a Kazuha a declarar sobre el robo. Nos vemos más tarde.

- Pero Heiji… Kazuha no entendía las intenciones de Hattori de seguir a Kuroba.

- Estaremos al habla- Heiji abrió la puerta de la patrulla de Otaki y metió dentro a Kazuha que protestaba molesta- Luego me contarás como te fue con ese carterista, Kazu ¡Adiós!- Heiji se despidió de su amiga-. Haremos un tour de persecución, Kuroba- Se dijo Heiji para sí al momento de encender la motocicleta que tenía en un callejón próximo y partió tras Kuroba y la mujer rubia.

- Otaki, necesito que me lleves tras Heiji. Se está metiéndose en algo muy extraño- intuyó Kazuha.

- Pero señorita Toyama, necesitamos un testigo de lo sucedido para poder detener a este ladrón.

- ¡Uy, pero perderemos a Heiji de vista!

- No si usted recuerda bien la patente del taxi que Hattori-kun va siguiendo- Sonrió Otaki con algo de astucia en la sonrisa.

88888888

A las dos de la tarde de ese domingo Aoko llegó hasta el cuartel y espero a que su padre saliera de una reunión del operativo. En vano suplicaba a su padre que se diera la tarde libre. Para Ginzo este operativo era muy importante pues grandes políticos del gobierno habían depositado su confianza en él en forma directa.

La chica rogó una y mil veces, pero sólo consiguió que su padre se cansara de sus súplicas y sin mediar más palabras la encerró en su oficina. Sólo le quedó esperar a que el enfado de su padre pasara. Sabía, por experiencia, que Nakamori era un hombre de decisiones apresuradas, pero de gran corazón. Sin embargo, mientras él seguía trabajando, su angustia crecía más y más. No tenía ni la mínima idea de que compartía ese sentimiento con una poderosa bruja que intentaba romper de todas las maneras posibles el encanto protector que Aoko, con su ignorada magia personal, había dejado alrededor del mago. Akako no podía entenderlo ¿Cómo era posible que una chiquilla sin nada más que el momentáneo poder que daba la energía del primer amor pudiera bloquear hasta tal punto su propio poder? Era la descendiente de quince generaciones de brujas y hechiceros, se dedicaba a la brujería desde que tenía uso de razón, y sin embargo no podía romper un simple encanto.

Estaba furiosa y rompía todo a su paso. De pronto su fiel mayordomo la llamó desde el final del pasillo.

- Ama. ¿No cree que está exagerando?

- ¿Exagerando yo, inservible rata? Esa chica no sabe nada de nada ¡Y se ha vuelto más poderosa que yo! No la soporto ¡NO LA SOPORTO!

- Está segura que es eso y no que…

- ¡¿Y no qué?

- ¿Está realmente enamorada de Kuroba Kaito?

Akako sintió que la gelidez de su corazón se esfumó en un segundo. Recordó el rostro de Kaito la primera vez que lo vio, tan animado, y luego la primera vez que vio a Kaitou Kid. Ella necesitaba a Kaito como su esclavo personal, nada más que por ego. Le gustaba Kaito porque la rechazaba y a ella le fascinaban los desafíos, pero ¿Estaba realmente enamorada de él?

- Qué tonto eres. Una bruja como yo no puede enamorarse porque el amor hace sufrir, y yo no estoy dispuesta a perder mis poderes por un simple amor mortal. No, nunca lloraré por un mortal. No estoy dispuesta a enamorarme ¡Jamás!

Pero no podía negar que estaba preocupada por Kaito. Y que seguramente algo grave le sucedería porque cuando preguntó a su bola de cristal por su destino, la bola se lo advirtió.

- Algo haré al respecto. Pero no será por amor . Concluyó.

88888888

Heiji llevaba el manos-libre y acababa de cortar su llamada a Tokio. Le había informado a Kudo sobre la presencia de Kaito en Osaka, así como el potencial encuentro con Vermouth, aunque tuvo que cortar pues el pequeño detective de Tokio chillaba de preocupación, recomendando a Heiji evitar meterse en problemas.

Kaito vio el tacómetro y sintió el peso del dinero que estaba gastando en taxi. Iban saliendo de Osaka en dirección a Kyoto y estaban en una zona de hermosos paisajes. Con una mueca de desagrado se lamentó de tener que abandonar la persecución y estaba por decirle al taxista que diera la vuelta cuando vio por el espejo retrovisor la motocicleta de Hattori, que él reconocía muy bien porque era una joyita de practicidad. Cuando el camino se volvió terroso, Kaito le pidió al taxista estacionarse y le pagó sobre la marcha. Bajó y esperó que Hattori le diera alcance, pues estaba seguro que este no se quedaría disimulando más atrás, pues era una persona impulsiva por naturaleza. Siguió con la mirada al automóvil que llevaba a sus perseguidos y estuvo seguro que este dobló un kilómetro más adelante gracias a la polvareda que levantó el vehículo en su tránsito. La pregunta era ¿hacia dónde había ido? Como una mofa pidió aventón al motociclista, el que se detuvo unos metros más adelante. Hattori se levantó la visera y, sin bajarse del biciclo motorizado miró desafiante a Kaito, el que correspondió la mirada de igual manera.

- Vine a dejarte claro que debes dejar de acosar a Kazuha, ladrón de cuarta.

- Oh… bueno, es una chica preciosa y creo haberte dado la oportunidad de declararle tus sentimientos, pero según vi hace un par de días aún no pasa nada entre ustedes… ni ahora. Ella es una chica libre aún- Una sonrisa socarrona y algo pervertida se dibujó en los labios del ladrón.

- No digas idioteces ¿A qué has venido a Osaka? ¿Con quién andas?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- Kaito miró a lo lejos buscando la nube de polvo que se había levantado.

- ¿Qué relación tienes con Vermouth?

- Me parece que así le llaman… pues no tengo ninguna… pero necesito encontrarla y tú obstaculizas mi objetivo.

- Iré contigo entonces.

- No te necesito- Kaito estaba trabajando la psicología inversa de Hattori.

- No sigas que ya piqué. Ten esto…- Heiji le lanzó el casco que Kazuha usaba habitualmente.

- ¿El casco del acompañante?- Kaito dibujó una mueca de disgusto- Es un poco femenino para mi gusto…

- Ni creas que te dejaré conducir. La última vez casi me mataste del susto- Heiji protestó con una simpática morisqueta.

- Sigue aquella polvareda, pero no debemos dejar que nos vean ni nos escuchen.

A medio kilómetro se detuvieron y decidieron avanzar en silencio y a pie, ambos se adentraron por un camino de tierra que hasta ese momento estuvo seco, pero unas tímidas gotas de lluvia mojaron su trayecto. Ambos se acercaban a un incierto lugar y la tarde avanzaba. Sin quererlo ya eran casi las 5 de la tarde de un día invernal que de pronto se volvió lluvioso.

88888888

Shinichi Kudo se revolvía en el sillón en casa del Profesor Agasa. No podía estar en casa de Mouri pues necesitaba contactarse libremente con Hattori apenas tuviera noticias. Tampoco perdía ninguna pista que pudiera haber sobre KID por la televisión, pues el rumor de que atacaría ese mismo día era muy fuerte. Nadie tenía certezas, pero se decía que la policía había recibido una nota del criminal, sin embargo la policía negaba la situación rotundamente.

El detective se preguntaba una y otra vez porqué podría haber tanto movimiento en torno a Kid siendo que Hattori afirmaba que este se encontraba en Osaka. Se acercó a la ventana sopesando la información que tenía y notó que unas gruesas gotas de lluvia se acumulaban en los vidrios. Comenzaba a llover luego de un maravilloso y poco habitual día cálido en invierno.

- Estás demasiado preocupado, Kudo- Haibara quiso distender un poco el enrarecido ambiente- Sólo es un ladrón, un rival de entretención.

- No estás entendiendo Haibara… Dime ¿Tú conoces a Kid desde que estuviste en la Organización?

- ¿Eh? Pues… para nada. Sabía algo por lo que daban los medios, pero no me es familiar. ¿A qué va la pregunta?

- Es que… el secuestro de Ran; no te lo conté por temor a lo que pudieras pensar pero conocimos a dos chicos esa mañana. Ran fue secuestrada por error debido a su parecido con la chica, que era la hija del inspector Nakamori, Nakamori Aoko, y el otro… ¡ja! la vida da sorpresas, y resultó ser Kaitou Kid…

- ¿Y ahora sabes quién es Kid y no has hecho nada al respecto?- Haibara lo miró atónita desde la mesa en la que estuvo leyendo una revista- Esto no es digno de ti, Kudo…

- Exacto. Normalmente buscaría que lo arrestaran pero… Hay un misterio aún mayor alrededor de él y no ha querido decirme nada al respecto, al menos hasta hoy. Los secuestradores de Aoko-chan… eran… Kudo volvió a mirar aparentemente por la ventana pero esperaba ver la reacción de la pequeña científica al escuchar la verdad … secuaces de Irish…

- …

- Además Vermouth se presentó y disfrazó para poder huir. Por alguna razón Kid está mezclado con la organización, Haibara- Conan volteó y miró de frente a Ai indagando en las profundidades de la gélida mirada de la verdadera Haibara, Miyano Shiho- ¿Sabes qué está sucediendo?

La Miyano Shiho oculta tras la seria niña, Haibara Ai, volvió a la revista y la hojeó sin mostrar nada más que su cabello perfectamente peinado a Conan.

- No sé por qué pueda estar relacionado ese ladrón con la Organización, Kudo.

Conan observó la reacción de la científica encogida por unos instantes y luego pensó que tal vez podía ser cierto, que Miyano no sabría nada, pero los hechos pasados le pesaban en su lógica mente. ¿Qué tipo de relación habría entre Kid y los hombres de la Organización? Su mirada se perdió nuevamente en las noticias y se dio por enterado que extraños movimientos se habían observado en las cercanías del Museo y un testigo aseguraba haber visto una figura blanca merodeando detrás del resguardado lugar.

- ¿Qué? ¡Maldita sea, Hattori! ¿Por qué no llamas?

88888888

Mientras tanto la lluvia ya arreciaba en las afueras de Osaka. Hattori se quejaba abiertamente por tener que mojarse teniendo tan poca ropa. Ambos chicos habían decidido adentrarse hacia la gran casona a la que se dirigía el camino de tierra por un camino de paso lateral, oculto por la hilera de árboles y arbustos que acompañaban la ruta. La noche comenzaba a caer por lo que los chicos decidieron aproximarse lo más rápido posible al lugar.

- Te quejas demasiado para ser detective- Kaito iba siguiéndole los pasos a Heiji.

- Vamos, que tu estás preparado con esa abrigadora chaqueta mientras que yo me muero de frío ¡Quieres decirme ya por qué estás aquí!

- En verdad eso tendrás que averiguarlo tu mismo, porque no dejaré que te metas en esto.

Al escuchar el tono usado por Kaito, el chico moreno volteó y apenas alcanzó a notar, en medio de la luz cenital de un día lluvioso, que el joven ladrón le roció un líquido que lo adormeció al instante. Lo último que pudo distinguir fue la silueta de Kaito dejándole su chaqueta colgada sobre unas ramas, justo sobre su cabeza.

Ya de noche Kazuha y Otaki se acercaban a la zona dónde el taxista dejó a Kaito. Llamó muchas veces a Heiji, pero este nunca contestó, incluso llamó a casa de los Hattori, pero Heiji aún no había llegado. Tanto el inspector como la chica comenzaron a preocuparse luego de llamar a la central de taxis y averiguar que el conductor que había trasladado a Kuroba había llegado de vuelta hacía mucho tiempo. Al preguntarle el sujeto reconoció que el chico que había trasladado le había pedido que lo dejara en medio de la nada y que, a instantes de volver, se cruzó con un motorista que iba por la misma ruta.

Lentamente la patrulla de Otaki avanzaba, sin la baliza encendida, mientras Kazuha esperaba encontrar señales de Heiji en cualquier instante.

- Es necesario que prendas la baliza, Otaki-san. Heiji podría estar en peligro.

- Kazuha-chan, si Hattori-kun hubiera estado en peligro seguramente lo hubiera visto venir antes y nos habría llamado como apoyo.

- Pero…

- Mejor sigamos buscando, que creo que el mayor peligro que encontrará Hattori-kun es el agarrarse un fuerte resfrío.

Kazuha estuvo a punto de llamar a gritos a Heiji cuando un brillo inusual reflejado por la luz del automóvil en medio de la hierba llamó su atención. Pidió a Otaki que se detuviera y corrió rumbo a lo que brillaba. Escondida entre el pasto se encontraba la motocicleta de Heiji, pero de él ni rastros.

- Esto me parece muy sospechoso, Otaki- Dijo al acercarse al conductor- Heiji nunca dejaría su motocicleta tirada en medio de la nada.

- Pues… tal vez…

- No puedes negarlo…

- Tal vez tienes razón Kazuha-chan. Llamaré a la comisaría para pedir apoyo e informar nuestra ubicación- Otaki tomó el radio y se aprestó a comunicarse.

- ¡Buena idea! Iré por este camino mientras tanto. Estaré esperando tu ayuda, Otaki-san- Kazuha, igual de impulsiva que Heiji, se lanzó por el camino principal rumbo a la casona.

- ¡Ey, Kazu-chan, vuelve! ¡Qué chica! La verdad no sé cómo no tiene miedo con este clima tan tenebroso que hace- dijo Otaki alternando la mirada entre las nubes pesadas de lluvia y Kazuha que corría en dirección opuesta a su posición.

Kaito se acercó a una de las ventanas de la casona y distinguió a los dos sospechosos junto a un tercero que les entregaba numerosas copas con líquidos de diferentes tonalidades. Kaito se decidió a entrar y se lanzó tras una entrada posterior. De su bolsillo interno sacó un gancho y, apenas encontró una puerta de servicio que daba a la cocina, no dudó en abrirla y entrar a dicha casa. Agazapado se parapetó en las oscuridades del lugar, desde las que escuchó parte de la conversación. Para él los licores no tenían ningún sentido en una conversación de criminales, pero le sorprendió que se enfocaran en licores chinos. A todas luces todas esas botellas habían sido introducidas a manera de contrabando pues el alfabeto era absolutamente chino. Su padre alguna vez intentó enseñarle algo de eso, pero él se negó a aprender un lenguaje que encontraba inútil, ya que le interesaba mucho más aprender inglés o francés debido a los constantes viajes de su padre a Inglaterra, Estados Unidos y Francia. Toichi Kuroba se rindió y decidió que Kaito aprendería inglés primero que todo y luego francés; lamentablemente su padre falleció mucho antes de comenzar con el francés, por lo que Kaito se enfocó en mejorar su inglés, sin más expectativas.

Los chinos, en su afán por internacionalizar su mercado han marcado muchos de sus productos con el alfabeto latino, cosa que Kaito podía comprender bastante bien. Por eso, para él, destacó inmediatamente uno de esos licores: Bai jiù – Pinyin.

- Ese idiota de Numabuchi… si tan solo no hubiera perdido esa parte…

- El sujeto era un idiota, Vermouth. Pero no te preocupes, los cuatro caballeros restantes haremos algo al respecto.

- Pero nos falta la parte del jefe, la que se llevó Numabuchi… esa joya puede que nunca aparezca… por otra parte nunca pudimos encontrar la que tenía él… Pensamos que la hija de Miyano podría completar las partes faltantes pero desapareció sin completarla.

- Por eso mismo, insisto, necesitamos este licor…

De pronto un hombre de fuertes rasgos orientales entró nuevamente con unas copas extras.

- ¿Estás seguro que este es el mejor que tienes?- preguntó el hombre de ojos rasgados y cabello castaño.

- No hay nada más fuerte que esta versión- dijo el sujeto desconocido.

- Conozco uno más fuerte…

- Seguramente se refiere al Bai…

- Si.

- Pues… hace muchos años que esa versión del Bai jiù no se vende. Se descubrió que podía ser tan poderoso como para alterar las condiciones cardíacas de una persona y…

- Acelerar la muerte…

- Pues así es.

- Confiábamos en ti, Wei Ling-san, pero veo que no nos has traído lo mejor de tu bodega…- Vermouth se levantó de su asiento y se acercó peligrosamente al sitio donde se encontraba Kaito escondido- Al contrario, parece que hay más aquí que lo que nos estás mostrando- ella miró intensamente a su acompañante moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente- ¿Estás seguro que es todo?

- ¡Completamente, señora! No encontrará nada más fuerte… Ya le mencioné que no es posible encontrar desde hace muchos años el Bai…

Vermouth se acercó rápidamente a Wei-Ling y tomó su cara entre sus dedos, haciendo notar a la luz de la fogata que calentaba el hogar, sus largas uñas.

- No nos estás mintiendo ¿Cierto?

Kaito lo vio claramente. El acompañante de Vermouth sacó una píldora que dejó sobre una mesita central. Luego encendió un habano artesanal que comenzó a fumar casi de inmediato, momento que Vermouth aprovechó para casi arrastrar al insignificante tipo aún sujeto desde el mentón, hasta la cercanía del ventanal. Kaito intentó taparse la nariz pues el humo le llegaba casi directamente.

- Bueno, como sea, vamos a probar de inmediato qué tan fuerte es… soltó a Wei-Ling y miró significativamente a su compañero- ¿probémoslo?

- Claro, Vermouth… Pero primero vamos a deshacernos de los testigos.

Un disparo quebró la quietud del lugar y, en medio del silencio de ese campo el eco se dejó sentir por todas partes. Otaki reaccionó asustado ¿Qué significó ese disparo? Mientras que a Kazuha el corazón se le hizo un nudo. El nombre de Heiji se le arrancó de la garganta y corrió en dirección a la casona, presa del temor más grande que pudo haber sentido en toda su vida.

- Ahora ya nadie podrá decir que no compramos esto en un mercado formal…

- ¿Y qué tal el secuaz?

- Pronto caerá. Aún no se ha dado cuenta que ha estado respirando veneno.

El chico se dio cuenta que estaban hablando de él, pero ya era tarde. Tenía las piernas entumecidas y el cuerpo le pesó de pronto, pero se sostuvo estoico.

- Sal de ahí o correrás la misma suerte que tu jefe.

- No es mi jefe- Kaito apareció sosteniéndose de una de las murallas.

Vermouth reprimió un gritito de asombro. Le parecía que había perdido a Kaito en Osaka. Nunca imaginó que podría haberlos seguido hasta allí. Sus ojos brillaron pero se mantuvo en su posición con una cara de póquer perfectamente aprendida de su maestro, Toichi Kuroba.

- Bueno, como sea… de todas formas vas a morir aquí- el sujeto apuntó a Kaito con un revólver.

- Espera Bourbon- Vermouth no tenía cómo proteger a Kaito de otra forma- Tal vez sería bueno probar la nueva versión de la droga en él.

- Quién sabe qué reacción podría tener. Recuerda que además está drogado con Artemisa…

Kaito comenzó a ver de una manera muy extraña.

- No puede haber testigos- Vermouth volteó, sin embargo su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza- pero estoy segura que podríamos intentar ver los resultados en este chico- la mujer prendió un cigarro, y no pasó inadvertido para su acompañante que estaba algo temblorosa.

- Ven aquí, chico. Serás nuestro conejillo de indias- Kaito mientras tanto intentaba sostenerse en pie pero las piernas le flaqueaban a la vez que el sueño comenzaba a invadirlo y la vista le jugaba malas pasadas.

De pronto una sirena se escuchó sonar cada vez más cerca y una baliza los iluminó desde fuera, a la vez que un fuerte golpe se escuchó desde la puerta, la que parecía estar siendo derribada.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Olvídate del chico!

- ¡Estás loca, Vermouth! Nos ha visto…

- ¡Olvídalo ya, Bourbon! ¡VÁMONOS!

- De acuerdo pero antes voy a matarlo- El sujeto tomó su arma y apuntó la frente de Kaito.

- ¡NO!- Vermouth le quitó el arma a Bourbon- ¡Estás loco! ¡La policía está afuera!- La puerta finalmente fue derribada y unos pasos se acercaban corriendo mientras una voz llamaba a alguien- ¡Yo me voy!- Vermouth se metió por el pasillo donde Kaito había estado oculto- ¡Suéltalo ya, yo me voy!

- Voy de inmediato… pero tu no te salvas- Desde la mesita contigua el sujeto alcanzó una de las píldoras que antes viera Kaito- Abre la boca y trágatela- El sujeto le metió la píldora en la boca a Kaito.

Un breve forcejeo se produjo entre ambos mientras las pisadas se dejaban sentir abriendo y cerrando puertas. Era una voz femenina, lo que tranquilizó un poco a Bourbon.

- No te resistas, chiquillo tonto- Kaito se revolvía intentando evitar tragarse la droga.

- ¡No! Kazuha apareció en ese instante y notó de inmediato lo que estaba sucediendo.

La chica se abalanzó hacia el sujeto esperando que su aikido le ayudara a manejar la situación, sin embargo el sujeto giró dejando a Kaito justo frente a la sujección que Kazuha quiso hacerle. En ese momento de distracción, Bourbon envió lejos de una patada a Kazuha, la que fue a dar contra la puerta principal.

Teniendo tiempo suficiente, Bourbon, que nunca soltó a Kaito, volvió a introducir una píldora en boca de Kaito, esta vez sujetándolo fuertemente y tapándole la nariz de manera que no pudiera respirar. Por alguna razón el chico recordó tres escenas de su vida. Su caída al acuario y la horrible sensación, el momento en que descubrió que Edogawa Conan era en realidad Shinichi Kudo, y Aoko cuando le dijo entre lágrimas que lo amaba. No podía aguantar más la respiración, necesitaba oxígeno o moriría. Miró de reojo y vio a Kazuha en el piso, miró al frente y, con sus últimas fuerzas intentó soltarse del fuerte agarre mientras escuchaba a lo lejos la sirena y pisadas acercándose. No se dio cuenta que, sin querer, se tragó la píldora.

Bourbon lo soltó y largó una carcajada mientras retrocedía, en marcha de escape sacó una pistola corta que traía bajo la chaqueta y apuntó a la chica que estaba noqueada en el suelo. Kaito cayó de rodillas y sólo en ese entonces tomó conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando. Se había tragado la droga y Kazuha estaba a punto de morir si él no hacía algo. Con sus pocas fuerzas saltó y corrió a Toyama unos centímetros, los suficientes como para que el disparo pasara de largo y alertara a los sujetos que venían entrando. Bourbon retrocedió y se perdió por la puerta trasera justo cuando Heiji entró a la habitación. Corrió unos pasos tras el criminal, pero se detuvo para mirar a Kazuha, quien se encontraba lista para correr tras Heiji.

- Quédate aquí. Iré tras el sujeto. Cuida a Kuroba.

Kazuha quiso ir, pero se encontró con que sangraba. La bala parecía haberle hecho una herida superficial. En ese instante Otaki entró corriendo al lugar y Kazuha le indicó que siguiera a Heiji para ayudarle. Kaito, aún respirando con dificultad, se sentó y ayudó a Kazuha a acomodarse. Tomó uno de sus pañuelos de magia e intentó ponérselo a la chica pero de pronto un súbito mareo le sobrevino.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Kuroba-kun?

- No es nada…- pero Kaito parecía estar perdiendo algo de sentido.

- ¿Kuroba-kun?

Kaito se apoyó con ambas manos en el suelo y respiró profundamente, varias veces, pero sentía que el aire se le iba y que el corazón le palpitaba más fuerte de lo normal, y dolía, a cada momento dolía más. Unos ruidos lejanos alertaron a Kazuha quien intentó ir tras Heiji, pero Kaito la sujetó fuertemente hasta que comenzó a respirar normalmente. En aquel instante las voces de Otaki y Heiji se escucharon bastante cerca. Parecían estar volviendo.

- Por favor, no le digas a Hattori que me tragué esa píldora- Le rogó Kaito a Kazuha justo cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió.

- ¡¿Quién te ha dado permiso para que beses así a Kazuha?- Heiji notó justo en ese momento la acción de Kaito.

- ¡Heiji, estás bien!- Kazuha se sentó y cruzó sus manos llevándoselas al pecho- Estuve tan preocupada. Nunca llamaste…

- Podría haber llamado de no ser por este idiota que…

- Vamos, que no soy idiota.

- Kuroba-kun me salvó de recibir una bala de aquel sujeto. No entiendo nada ¿Quieren explicarme?

- Pero que sea en la estación de policía, Hattori-kun. Al escuchar el disparo llamé a la central y pedí refuerzos, los que vienen en camino. – replicó Otaki.

- Pues no será necesario- Kaito intervino- Este sujeto es a quien buscan. Es un traficante de licores.

- ¿Y el otro sujeto? Creo que de todas formas tendrás que acompañarnos chico, pues no tienes ninguna razón aparente para estar aquí.

Aún no eran las nueve cuando salieron de aquella casona. Kaito, antes de abordar la patrulla miró hacia atrás inútilmente, buscando a quienes había perseguido inútilmente.

88888888

En Tokio, Aoko escuchaba la transmisión del radiopatrulla desde la central. Se habían observado extraños sucesos en el "National Museum of Nature and Science" y su padre decidió ir personalmente a verificar los hechos.

La angustia se comía el corazón de Aoko, que estaba incómoda en donde quiera que estuviese. Sentía una brisa gélida en su corazón y el presentimiento persistió y cobró más fuerza a medida que avanzó la tarde. Desde unos momentos antes la brisa se había instalado como un hielo en su pecho. En Tokio llovía con fuerza, siendo que temprano por la mañana un hermoso sol iluminó el despertar de todos. La chica en un momento cerró los ojos y comenzó a rogar a Kami-sama que no pasara nada, que su presentimiento fuera un error, y que protegiera a su padre. De pronto los guardias avisaron que un sujeto solitario y vestido de blanco se encontraba al interior del Museo y que podría tratarse de Kid pues estaba muy cerca del pabellón donde se exhibía el Hope. Aoko se levantó de golpe y se acercó a los policías que seguían atentamente la información y esperaban recibir instrucciones del Inspector, el que indicó que se encontraba frente al Museo y que se prepararan para concretar el plan propuesto. La chica se estrujó el pecho de nerviosismo. Las transmisiones se interrumpieron un momento y la policía decidió encender los visores que conectaban con las cámaras de seguridad del Museo. Efectivamente una figura blanca se mostraba saliendo por una de las ventanas superiores de la cúpula del museo. Aoko saltó en su sitio e hirvió de furia. Su padre no estaría arriesgando su vida si ese ladrón imbécil no existiera. Quiso ir tras su padre, pero dos agentes le prohibieron salir del lugar por órdenes expresas de Nakamori keibu, quien pudo notar que su hija estaba especialmente intranquila esa tarde.

Aoko exigió poder hablar con su padre, para pedirle que se alejara, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo una llamada desde Osaka pidió lo mismo. Era Otaki keibu quien pedía información sobre la identidad de Kuroba Kaito al inspector Nakamori, a quien el chico había referenciado con tal de poder salir libre de una noche de posible encierro por no portar su identificación (la que quedó en casa de Aoko). La llamada la tomó Aoko, quien dio fe a Otaki que era Kaito quien estaba al otro lado de la línea gracias a una pequeña discusión gatillada por el olvido de avisar a Aoko sobre su paradero. Nadie más podía discutir a Aoko como lo hacía Kaito, y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Al despedirse, Aoko hizo notar a Kaito que necesitaba su ayuda pues su padre estaba en problemas. Cuando Kaito quiso preguntar la razón Otaki cortó la llamada. El chico se sentó a esperar que Kazuha y Heiji concluyeran sus declaraciones. Después de todo no lo dejarían salir hasta que las declaraciones estuvieran todas recogidas, por lo que se decidió a seguir la programación de la televisión. Justo cuando Hattori salía de su interrogatorio Kuroba pasó por un canal que cubría un robo de Kaitou Kid…_ ¡Un momento! ¿Kaitou Kid?_ Se preguntó Kaito. Así se enteró que acababan de robar el Hope… y supuestamente había sido Kaitou Kid sin mediar ninguna nota de aviso.

- ¿Qué significa esto Kuroba?- le preguntó Heiji.

- No… no lo sé…

- Además debes explicarme porqué me dejaste fuera de combate antes de llegar a la casona. ¡Ah por cierto! Gracias por la chaqueta- Dijo Heiji con cierta ironía y pesadez.

- Era necesario- Kaito seguía pendiente de las noticias que mostraban una figura blanca saliendo del Museo y que luego desaparecía.

- ¿Lo planeaste tú?- Heiji notó que, a pesar del frío que había bajado a propósito de la lluvia, Kaito sudaba y temblaba.

- Para nada…- Kaito se dio cuenta de que tenía demasiado calor y que le dolía un poco la cabeza. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza- Lo qué sé es que ese debe ser un falso Kid pero ¿Quién podrá ser?- de pronto sintió que le apretaron el corazón abruptamente.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Seguramente cogí un resfrío…- pero nuevamente sintió ese apretón, y esta vez no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al pecho- Como sea… debo irme ahora- El chico se levantó y pidió sus pertenencias para poder retirarse.

- Kudo… al fin puedo llamarte… sí, hemos visto las noticias, pero Kuroba asegura que no tiene nada que ver…- Heiji comentó su llamado en voz alta cerca de Kaito para que sólo este pudiera escuchar. El chico lo miró asombrado, pero aún algo adolorido.

Heiji entró al despacho de su padre para hablar unas precisiones pues estaba claro que debería viajar con Kuroba a Tokio, y Kazuha salió del interrogatorio justo cuando Kaito se estaba yendo.

- Kuroba-kun ¿Ya te vas?

- Eh… sí…- Kazuha también notó que Kaito no estaba muy bien de salud- Por casualidad… ¿mencionaste lo de la píldora?

- ¿Eh? ¡Rayos lo olvidé por completo!

- Gracias…- El chico sonrió tan amablemente que Kazuha sintió que le estaba coqueteando.

- ¿Do… donde vas?

- Pues vuelvo a Tokio, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Nos vemos.

Ella quedó extrañada. Algo en su actitud, y el misterio que quería dejar en torno a la píldora no le cuadraban. De pronto un fuerte cierre de puerta llamó su atención tras ella.

- ¡Kazuha! ¿Dónde está Kuroba?

- Pues… se fue…

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

- Supongo que en dirección a la estación de Tren. Dijo que volvería a Tokio.

- ¡Qué idiota! Parece que está enfermo… No irás sólo, idiota. No te escaparás otra vez. Me contarás todo lo que sabes te guste o no…

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Heiji, vuelve! ¡Tienes mucho que explicarme!

Heiji corrió tras Kaito en su motocicleta, olvidando por completo a Kazuha, que quedó completamente descolocada con la situación…

- ¿Acaso Heiji irá a Tokio sin mí?

88888888

Conan y Haibara salieron en dirección al Museo con ayuda del profesor Agasa. Definitivamente no era Kaito el que había robado la joya, sin embargo, en el lugar donde estuvo la joya había un mensaje de Kaitou Kid adjudicándose el robo.

- Sigo sin entender porqué te interesa tanto este ladrón y sus misterios, Kudo.

- Ya te dije… Este ladrón no es Kid, porque Hattori me asegura que está con el verdadero en Osaka en estos momentos… Estoy seguro que es la Organización la que está metida en esto.

- Pues entonces me devuelvo- Haibara se acercó al asiento de Agasa para decirlo como una exigencia- No quiero involucrarme esta vez Kudo.

- Pero Haibara… comenzó a decir Conan.

- Kaitou Kid es un asunto tuyo, no mío. Deténgase profesor, me bajo.

- Pero Ai, afuera está lloviendo…- replicó Agasa.

- Volveré en un taxi.

La chica se bajó del automóvil sin que Kudo pudiera hacerla desistir de su decisión. Agasa puso en marcha el vehículo, pero Kudo no volvió a pedirle a Haibara que reconsiderara su decisión ¡Era una oportunidad estupenda para encontrar nuevas pistas sobre la Organización! Sin embargo Haibara no quería involucrarse. ¿A qué se debería?

- Mi padre, Miyano Atsushi, una vez me mencionó una curiosa leyenda, Kudo… "Cuando el cometa Volley se acerque a la Tierra, hay que tomar la santa gema y colocarla bajo la luz de la luna, y la verdad saldrá. Lás lágrimas son lo único que une ahora al ladrón con el grupo de los siete cuervos". Antes de huir de la organización escuché la misma leyenda saliendo de boca de Vermouth y otros miembros más de la organización, sólo que ya no eran las mismas palabras. Ni yo misma sé que relación que hay entre Kid y la Organización pero esta leyenda apareció en mi mente siempre que había noticias sobre Kid el ladrón. Es una pena que sea lo único que sé. Por otra parte no deseo contartelo tampoco, para mí, es harina de otro costal.

88888888

Kaito alcanzó la boletería justo cuando estaba por cerrarla. Tomaría el último tren a Tokio, para suerte de Kid y de él mismo pues ya las fuerzas le comenzaban a abandonar, y el dinero también. Corrió hasta alcanzar el tren que daba el silbato de partida y subió, quedándose en el descansillo a respirar profundamente pues el corazón le bombeaba salvajemente.

- ¿Qué no te cansas de huir siempre de los demás, ladrón idiota?- Heiji también se recuperaba en el descansillo luego de correr a toda prisa para alcanzar a Kaito y el tren que justo en ese momento cerró sus puertas obligando a Kaito a un viaje con uno de sus rivales y una enorme jaqueca.

- ¿Siempre eres así de obstinado?

- Te dije que no te librarías de mí, tramposo ladrón. Además me debes aún una explicación…

Kaito se apoyó bruscamente en las paredes del descanso entre vagones. Trató de afirmarse hasta con las uñas para soportar el indescriptible dolor que le apretó el corazón, pero no lo consiguió y resbaló. Heiji lo sujetó ágilmente para que no chocara de golpe con el suelo, pero el ladrón no podía reaccionar. Buscaba el aire que le faltaba y se buscaba el pecho con los puños procurando encontrar las garras que lo oprimían.

- ¡Kuroba! ¡Kuroba, respóndeme! ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Due… duele…- Kaito intentaba controlar su cuerpo que en ocasiones aflojaba y parecía normalizarse y luego volvía a cargar.

- Debe haber un médico a bordo…- Hattori intentó levantar a Kaito y llevarlo hasta uno de los vagones, pero Kaito se resistió aferrándose a una barandilla interna.

- ¡No! Ya va a pasar… no… no es nada…- Efectivamente el dolor comenzó a aflojar y el chico comenzó a retomar el control de sus latidos y respiración, aunque sudaba a mares.

- Esto no puede ser normal, Kuroba… Yo he visto esta reacción antes… Kudo…

- ¡Te digo que estoy bien!- El mago se levantó apoyándose en las paredes del descansillo mientras aún recobraba el ritmo normal de respiración, aunque sentía un calor horroroso acumulándose en sus mejillas.

El detective lo vigiló unos minutos mientras seguían en aquel descansillo. Por fin Kaito retiró las manos de su pecho y pudo erguirse un poco más, sin embargo levantó su cabeza buscando aún el aire, porque respiraba con dificultad. Así Heiji pudo darse cuenta que al parecer el mago-ladrón tenía fiebre. Se acercó con mala cara y le puso el anverso de su mano izquierda sobre la frente.

- Tal como pensé, tienes fiebre… y muy alta.

- No es nada, sólo necesito dormir.

Heiji bufó molesto y bruscamente sujetó a Kaito del brazo, tirando de él. Abrió la corredera violentamente y obligó a avanzar al ladrón hasta sentarse en un asiento doble vacío. Kaito protestó por la agresiva reacción, pero Hattori respondió buscando en sus bolsillos y luego entre las pertenencias de Kaito hasta que encontró un pañuelo de color del que tiró. Tiró una vez y salió otro, tiró dos veces y salieron más pañuelos, tiró molesto una y otra vez y seguían saliendo pañuelos atados al primero. Kaito lo miró sorprendido y luego estalló en una risa interrumpida por sus propios quejidos. Aburrido de la situación Heiji desató uno de los pañuelos y le arrojó en la cara los demás al mago.

- Voy a mojar esto. Vuelvo pronto y no te muevas o te juro que la próxima vez que te vea voy a amarrarte con tus mismas banderillas.

La verdad Kaito no podía moverse más. Había agotado sus últimas fuerzas para lograr llegar al terminal y, luego del ataque que sufrió, ya no le quedaban energías más que para cerrar los ojos y descansar. Aoko le había dicho que lo necesitaba en Tokio y ahora entendía porqué. El inspector Nakamori claramente estaría persiguiendo a ese falso Kid, pero seguramente se metería en problemas pues daba cien a una a que eran miembros de la Organización quienes estaban enlodando su buen nombre de ladrón caballeroso que avisaba con anticipación su visita. Además, no tenía idea de qué era lo que ese sujeto que llamaban Bourbon le había dado, pero sí estaba seguro que el ataque reciente fue producto de aquella situación. El sueño le estaba ganando y al menos corría con suerte; no era su amigo, pero sabía que podía confiar en el detective del Oeste.

Lo último que recordó fue a Hattori colocando su propio pañuelo frío en la frente. "Es tan agradable poder dormir tranquilo… que lástima que no pueda hacerlo hoy", pensó.

88888888

Aoko colgó y escuchó que efectivamente su padre estaba yendo tras el ladrón. Estaba tan convencida de que sería su padre el que estaría en apuros que salió corriendo tras un taxi. Quería estar allí si algo le sucedía a su padre. Se colocó unos audífonos y comenzó a escuchar la transmisión de radio que se estaba haciendo de la persecución de Kaitou Kid. A cada momento indicaba una nueva ruta al taxista, el cuál de pronto se cabreó y la miró por el retrovisor para reclamarle. Sin embargo vio a Aoko llorando mientras balbuceaba inteligibles palabras.

- Señorita ¿Qué le sucede?

- Kid el ladrón… Está a punto de ser el responsable si le pasa algo a mi padre…

- ¿Kid el ladrón? Disculpe señorita ¿Quién es su padre?

- Nakamori Ginzo, Nakamori keibu, el hombre encargado de atrapar a Kaitou Kid.

- Oh… y usted es su hija ¿cierto?- el taxista sonrió maliciosamente- Pues bien… ¿quiere ver lo que sucederá? No se preocupe la llevaré a primera fila.

En instantes el taxista estuvo corriendo al lado de las patrullas, y pronto se acercó a la que llevaba al inspector. Aoko se asomó y, apoyándose en el vidrio lo miró. La angustia se apoderó de su corazón, la débil magia que Akako detectó en Aoko, le previno a la chica sobre todo, excepto que el taxista soltaría el volante y la atraparía para saltar con ella mientras el taxi se iba con todo en dirección a la patrulla de Nakamori.

Aoko vio el estallido como en cámara lenta. Mientras el sujeto la afirmaba fuertemente al caer. Rodaron hasta que ella se mareó y sintió las magulladuras que la caída le dejó. A lo lejos las patrullas se reunían alrededor de la principal, la que ardía en llamas.

- La jefa fue muy clara, y dijo que necesitábamos atraparte y deshacernos del viejo. Como ella no está supongo que tendré que llevarte con Cognac, lindura.

Pero Aoko había caído inconciente.

* * *

**¡Tantas cosas! Los chicos se están involucrando demasiado en asuntos misteriosos. ¡Terrible promesa la de Aoko! ¿Realmente escuchará a Kaito cuando sepa la verdad? ¿Qué hará Kaito ante todos estos sucesos? ¡Vaya lunes le espera! Seguramente Kazuha debe estar muy ansiosa con tantos misterios que a todas luces Heiji le ha ocultado y que tienen que ver con el caballeroso Kaito (a sus ojos) ¿Qué sucederá con Nakamori keibu? ¿Que pasará con Aoko? ¿Otra vez secuestrada? pero esta vez no es una comedia de equivocaciones. Vermouth lo sabe muy bien y Coñac también ¡Afronten las consecuencias! Por otra parte el personaje del capi es Okiya. En DC no queda tan claro si es de los buenos o los malos; yo tomo su nombre y hago fantasía, pero tal como en DC, por ahora parece malo, veremos qué sucede más adelante. ¿Qué será esa droga que Kaito se tragó? Elucubren, piensen y disfruten dandole vuelta al tema, pero lo cierto es que no hay efectos hasta ahora, quien sabe si en el próximo episodio... **

**Ahora una explicación sobre el ****Komeito. Es un partido político japones. Tenía tendencias izquierdistas. Y ahora el adelanto (que ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero actualizar pronto)...**

**Próximo capítulo: "Angel de la oscuridad"**

_"¿He de contar algo más? Que caí de rodillas, y con un castañeteo de dientes confesé la verdad y rogué que me perdonaran. Me han negado el perdón, y vuelvo a confesar la verdad. He sido juzgado por el crimen, me han encontrado culpable y sentenciado. No tengo valor para anticipar mi destino, o para enfrentarme varonilmente a él. No tengo compasión, ni consuelo, ni esperanza, ni amigo alguno. Felizmente, mi esposa ha perdido las facultades que le permitirían ser consciente de mi desgracia o de la suya. ¡Estoy solo en este calabozo de piedra con mi espíritu maligno, y moriré mañana!" _

_"Confesión encontrada en una prisión de la época de Carlos II", por Charles Dikens._

_PD: ¡Gracias Kikyo y éxito!_


	21. Cap 21: Angel de la Oscuridad

**Wolas! Capítulo de larga duración! (ya verán porqué XD) Les prometo aventura, acción y algo de deducciones, y, como siempre, drama T . T pero se viene la resolución del capítulo anterior. Verán como Heiji y Kaito no se pasan mucho que digamos ( 9_9 ), pero también cómo cooperan y reunen pistas para los próximos capítulos. ¿Alguien dijo que esto pronto llegaría a su fin? Pues no. Los misterios comienzan a tomar cada vez más forma y empiezan a aparecer pistas para que ustedes puedan descubrir el misterioso pasado de Kuroba Toichi y los orígenes de la Organización. **

**Sin más que agradecer a todos los lectores que siempre me animan cons su reviews, grandes incondicionales ¡Os amo!, y dedicado esta vez al pasado mes de Kaito Kid * _ * ( gracias Aoyama por tantos obsequios para celebrar mi cumple)  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Ángel de la oscuridad. **

(No fue inspiración, pero igual me parece una linda canción para acompañarlo: "Last Kiss", Primer Ending de Orphen, pero en español)

"_¿He de contar algo más? Que caí de rodillas, y con un castañeteo de dientes confesé la verdad y rogué que me perdonaran. Me han negado el perdón, y vuelvo a confesar la verdad. He sido juzgado por el crimen, me han encontrado culpable y sentenciado. No tengo valor para anticipar mi destino, o para enfrentarme varonilmente a él. No tengo compasión, ni consuelo, ni esperanza, ni amigo alguno. Felizmente, mi esposa ha perdido las facultades que le permitirían ser consciente de mi desgracia o de la suya. ¡Estoy solo en este calabozo de piedra con mi espíritu maligno, y moriré mañana!" _

"_Confesión encontrada en una prisión de la época de Carlos II", por Charles Dikens._

Kaito despertó con pereza pero totalmente activo. Parecía que no había dormido así en años. De su frente sintió colgando un pañuelo húmedo y recordó así que estaba a bordo de un tren preso de una altísima fiebre. Miró a un lado y se encontró a Hattori durmiendo profundamente. Miró por la ventana y supo que faltaba poco para entrar en Tokio. Estaba agradecido del detective, pero no podía permitir que le siguiera la pista, por lo que buscó entre sus ropas.

- Qué iluso puede llegar a ser. Seguramente se piensa que somos amigos o algo así… - Kaito constató que Heiji no le había quitado el gas paralizante-.

Esgrimió una sonrisa socarrona y roció al detective mientras dormía para asegurarse poder partir sin ser seguido. Decidió bajarse en la penúltima estación para aumentar sus posibilidades de no ser seguido. Lo último que supo de Hattori es que estaba apoyado placidamente entre los respaldos de los asiento, tapado amablemente con una manta que Kaito hizo juntando todas las puntas de sus pañuelos mágicos.

- Ya me los devolverás- dijo mientras se despedía riéndose burlonamente-.

Eran las 5 de la mañana del día lunes y Kaito estaba indeciso. Aoko le había pedido muy angustiada su ayuda porque estaba muy preocupada por su padre, sin embargo el falso robo de Kid le preocupaba demasiado. ¿Podría Aoko ayudarle procurándole información o sería mejor visitar a Jii-chan y preparar algún plan de acción? De pronto se le ocurrió que, si habían querido ensuciar su nombre probablemente habría sido la organización y debía regresar a su hogar para constatar que todo estuviera en orden. Era al menos una posibilidad.

Decidió volver a su casa tomando uno de los primeros buses de esa fría mañana de lluvia. ¡Ya se encontraría con Aoko en la escuela y podría saber las últimas noticias al comprar el diario camino a la escuela! A las seis de la mañana se enfiló a su casa. Cuando conectó la llave supo que había algo diferente en el cerrojo. Retrocedió pensando en lo que podría haber sucedido, y examinó escrutando cada una de las ventanas. Luego se decidió a entrar sigilosamente. Con cuidado recorrió cada uno de los cuartos de la planta baja, y no encontró nada, sin embargo, en la cocina encontró un misterioso vaso lleno hasta la mitad de agua. Luego subió e investigó en cada una de las piezas de la planta alta. Por un momento quiso pensar que su madre había vuelto, pero en su cuarto no había ninguna señal que le indicara que así había sido. Sólo le quedaba su cuarto. Abrió sigilosamente y notó un montículo sobre su cama. Tomó suavemente una de las bancas y se aprontó a golpear a quien estuviera durmiendo en su cama. Concentrado como estaba no vio lo obvio que había a su alrededor. El sujeto sobre la cama se dio vuelta justo cuando Kaito estaba dejándole caer la silla en la cabeza.

- ¡AKAKO!- de un solo movimiento alcanzó a lanzar lejos la silla, pero él mismo perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre la asustada chica que se despertó de golpe ante el grito de Kaito.

- ¡Pero qué rayos haces!

- ¡Al contrario qué haces tú acostada en mi cama!

Recién se dieron cuenta que estaban uno sobre el otro sobre la cama. El rostro de Akako se coloreó completamente y Kaito se levantó rápidamente quedando pegado a una de las murallas.

- No fue mi intención ¡Tú tienes la culpa!- gritó apuntandola con el índice y haciendo aspavientos con la otra mano.

Akako guardó silencio en medio de la habitación a oscuras.

- Que bueno… que bueno que estés bien.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pensé que te había sucedido algo.

Kaito recordó su aventura y cómo Bourbon lo obligó a tomarse aquella droga. En ese momento se dio cuenta que aparte del fuerte dolor en el pecho y de la fiebre intensa que le subió no había sufrido ningún efecto permanente y que lejos de eso, se sentía lleno de vitalidad y energía.

- ¿Qué raro?

- ¿Eh, qué dices?

- No, nada que… ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Mi espejo… Es decir… los espíritus me avisaron que estabas en peligro… Decidí venir a esperarte porque ya sabes… ahora no puedo lanzarte hechizos de ningún tipo-.

- Bueno, pues… estoy bien. De todas formas gracias por preocuparte.- El chico vio como Akako sintió un ligero alivio-.

- ¡Ah, es cierto! Tienes una carta. La vino a dejar un amable chico ayer por la tarde

Kaito se acercó a encender la luz de su cuarto, pero de pronto los malos presentimientos volvieron al corazón de Akako. Con un breve vistazo Kaito notó el remitente siniestro de la carta: "Irish" y como un rayo la intuición de la bruja gritó por ella:

- ¡No enciendas la luz, Kaito!

Tres quiebres le dieron a la ventana indicando disparos dirigidos al chico, pero Akako logró anticiparse y, de un solo movimiento lo quitó del medio. Cayeron al suelo y el chico reaccionó abrazando a Akako para evitar que nuevos disparos la hirieran. La carta cayó a los pies de la cama, y sólo cuando estuvieron seguros de que los disparos no seguían, el chico se levantó a apagar la luz. Se arrojó a mirar por la ventana pero no pudo distinguir nada. Tomó la carta y la observó indeciso, alternandose entre la ventana y el posible sitio del que provinieron los disparos, y ese funesto pedazo de papel. En una fracción de segundos decidió salir a perseguir a quienes dispararon, pero un quejido de la joven bruja lo distrajo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Pues… me duele… - Akako se quejaba bastante-.

Kaito bufó molesto y busco una pequeña linterna que tenía entre sus objetos personales. Al encontrarla se acercó a Akako y vió que la chica sangraba profusamente.

- Esto… - Kaito se estremeció al ver la herida en el brazo de la chica-.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien.

- ¡No, no estás bien! Debo llevarte a un hospital…

- ¡No, tú no entiendes! No entiendes nada.

- Pero…

- Soy una hechicera poderosa. Estaré bien con un poco de magia blanca.

- ¿Qué? – El joven mago no podía comprender los alcances de los poderes de una bruja en plena era Heisei-. Pero esto se ve muy mal…

Akako comenzó a recitar una extraña jerga y de pronto se pudo notar que cada gota de sangre que había caído flotaba a centímetros del piso, comenzando a ebullir en sí misma, y desapareciendo mientras la herida de Akako dejaba lentamente de sangrar.

Molesto arrugó la carta entre sus dedos y recordó que había leído el sospechoso nombre de Irish. Mirando de reojo a Akako, extendió el sobre y lo abrió, temeroso de encontrar cualquier disparate en él, sin embargo era una carta normal. La alumbró con su linterna y pudo leer su contenido:

_"Kaitou Kid:_

_Este es un plan de emergencia que he ideado si llego a morir. Si estás leyendo esta carta seguramente ya no estoy vivo, pero te detesto tanto que no descansaré, y seguiré molestándote desde el más allá._

_Seguramente ya te has dado cuenta de que hemos secuestrado a tu noviecita y ahora tienes dos opciones:… "_

- ¡Secuestraron a Aoko!

Kaito sintió que era arrojado a un frío pozo oscuro. ¿Sería cierto?

- ¿De qué hablas, Kuroba?- la joven bruja se distrajo de su curación-.

- No… no puede ser… Te… tengo que comprobarlo… - el chico se levantó bruscamente y estuvo a punto de salir de su cuarto cuando Akako lo sujetó firmemente de su pantalón-.

- ¡Detente, Kuroba! Es muy probable que sea una trampa… ¡Kaito, si sigues así te van a matar!- Akako se aferraba a su herida y al pantalón del chico.

- ¡No estuvieron aquí esperando que llegara para dispararme por nada, Koizumi! Ese sujeto me odiaba tanto que es probable que la emprendiera con Aoko y…

Akako lo soltó y profirió un agudo chillido de dolor. Sería bruja, pero el dolor era tan intenso como para cualquier ser humano. Kaito estaba entre la espada y la pared. O se encargaba de Akako que le había salvado la vida, o se cercioraba de que Aoko estuviera a salvo y segura. Llamar a la policía no era una opción para él, tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones… Y llamar a Aoko a esas horas de la mañana levantaría la alarma de su mejor amiga ¿Qué excusa le daría por llamarla a esas horas? ¡Ya lo tenía! El día anterior le había dicho que estaba muy preocupada por su padre y que necesitaba su compañía. ¡Le informaría de su llegada y así se despejarían sus dudas!

- Vamos, Koizumi. Te llevaré al Hospital…

- ¡¿Estás loco?

- … por el camino llamaré a Aoko y veré que sucede…

- Kaito… ¡detente!- Akako se negó a ser levantada por Kaito. Este la miró extrañado- ¿No te das cuenta?

- Akako…

- Si me llevas tendrás que dar explicaciones sobre los disparos ¿Qué vas a decir?- la chica hablaba a gritos para que las palabras le salieran coherentes-

- Pero…

- De acuerdo, llévame, pero a mi casa. – Akako sudaba- Así puede que logre hechizarte y te quedes como esclavo a servirme…- la chica quiso distender el ambiente con su habitual amenaza, que era bastante verdadera, por cierto-

- Ni lo sueñes… pero te llevaré igual- De un solo chasquido Kaito estuvo listo para surcar los cielos con su traje blanco-

- No Kuroba. Te sacaré de aquí sin que sospechen.

- Pero estás heri…

Los dos comenzaron a hacerse transparentes hasta desaparecer. Cuando reaparecieron, estaban en el jardín tenebroso de la casa de Akako. Con cuidado Kaito dejó a la chica en un viejo sofá, y se sorprendió con la aparición de un horrendo jorobado que parecía muerto viviente de lo pálido que estaba. Decidió ir a casa de Aoko, pero antes haría la llamada. Mientras el tono sonaba, Akako continuaba a duras penas su hechizo de curación y él seguía leyendo la carta póstuma de Irish:

_"… Puedes escoger entre quitarte para siempre de nuestro camino frente a la mirada de mis camaradas, o puedes dejar que mi escuadrón personal lo haga por ti._

_Como ves, quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea que escojas, mi intención claramente es hacerte pagar por los daños que tu personaje me ha hecho sufrir. Si no optas por ninguna de las dos opciones, la que morirá será tu novia… Sé que sabrás cómo contactarnos._

_Irish"_

- ¿Suicidarme o dejar que me maten? ¡Nunca!- Volvió a arrugar la carta y marcó el número de Aoko-

El tono de espera de pronto dejó de sonar y Kaito gritó desesperado el nombre de Aoko.

- ¡Oh! Pues ella no está disponible en este momento.

- ¿Q… quién eres?- A Kaito le pareció sentir un balde de agua fría al escuchar una voz varonil al otro lado de la línea-

- Eres Kuroba… y lo único que tienes que saber es que la chica tiene un poco de pena. Tuvimos que quitarnos a su padre de encima…

- ¡¿QUE HICIERON QUÉ?- El chico dejó de pasearse bruscamente, aunque pareció que su corazón hubiese seguido caminando sin él-

- Según vi en las noticias el viejo está bastante mejor que el auto que destrozamos.

- C… c… Como le hagan algo a Aoko, o Nakamori-san sufra ¡Me las van a pagar!

- Si, claro, como quieras. De todas formas vendrás... Y responderás por el Hope en lugar nuestro. A las 21 y 30. Edificio en construcción de la calle Shoguan- 7 chome. Te estaremos esperando Kaitou Kid.

La llamada se cortó pero la angustia del chico no. Bajó el teléfono en completo silencio, a pesar de que de su boca querían salir muchas palabras. Comenzó a balbucear, pero sus labios se movían sin emitir ningún sonido. Temblaba de furia.

- ¿Kuroba?- la bruja notó la rabia contenida del chico-

- Ahora lo entiendo… Mi padre… sabía que lo iban a matar… y se dejó matar…

- ¿De qué hablas, Kuroba?

- Ahora lo puedo entender… Él tuvo que escoger. Desde que descubrieron su verdadera identidad todos corrimos peligro sin saberlo, y él tuvo que escoger entre desaparecer y que nos liquidaran… Ahora… ahora es lo mismo… Primero Aoko, luego el inspector, ahora tú… Todos… por mi culpa… Pues si tengo que desaparecer, creo que le haré caso al destino- Kaito sonrió con tristeza al mirar los últimos minutos de luna antes de que amaneciera-

- ¡No estarás pensando en…!

- No, Koizumi. Pero no puedo volver a compartir con ustedes. Kaitou Kid y Kuroba Kaito deben desaparecer. No puedo seguir al lado de todos…

- No puedes decir eso. No podrás vencer si te aislas. Debes encontrar apoyo.

- ¿Quién? ¿La policía? ¡Nakamori-san está en el Hospital!

- No digas eso…

- Adiós… - Kaito se acercó y besó la frente de Akako con dulzura-

- No digas eso… -la chica se ruborizó unos segundos- En mi última visión… tú besabas mi frente y desaparecías, pero la luna seguía allí… ¡Volverás Kuroba Kaito! ¡Volverás y serás mi esclavo tal como deseo!

- Recupérate bien, Akako-chan. Quiero saber que estarás bien –un guiño antes de irse y el chico se encaminó a la salida-

Cuando el chico se fue, la bruja siguió con el hechizo de curación en silencio mientras su sirviente la arropaba con mantas embrujadas y la observaba atento a sus rasgos; pero la chica no demostraba nada más que cierta molestia por el terrible dolor que lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer. Ella no podía llorar.

88888888

Ella caía y el ave también. Eternamente podía sentir cómo las rocas y vegetación pasaban velozmente por su lado, así como un viento que no sentía y que sin embargo sabía que estaba allí, porque ya conocía la sensación del vuelo. Pero el ave caía y ella también, eternamente, y mientras más tiempo pasaba, más aumentaba su ansiedad y su angustia por el trágico fin que les esperaba a ella y el ave herida. En algún lugar de su inconsciencia todo había comenzado, y ella sabía que era una maldita pesadilla, pero no podía despertar. Estaba atada a ese extraño lugar entre el sueño y la conciencia y si bien sabía eso, no podía evitar la angustia de la eterna caída. Comenzó a sentir frío, y supo que el lugar donde estaba era húmedo. En ese momento le ordenó a su sueño deternerse y al fin pudo notar el fin del precipicio, en el que abrupta y sangrientamente terminó el ave que ella en cierto momento pretendió proteger.

Del horror de ver el ave desparramada en un charco de sangre despertó revolviéndose ante la necesidad de abrazar y sentirse abrazada por alguien, y ella sabía muy bien a quien… Kaito.

Pero no pudo ni completar el gesto. Se encontraba atada y amordazada y de golpe recordó el accidente de su padre y al taxista que la había secuestrado. Como si la despedazada fuera ella gritó ahogadamente. Su padre estaba muerto y ella no había podido hacer nada. Se lo advirtió todo el día, el corazón le gritó mil veces que el peligro rondaba, y finalmente un sino lapidante se apoderó de sus futuros ¿Por qué ella había sido nuevamente secuestrada? ¿Acaso el psicópata seguía obsesionado? Pero esta vez su padre había ido por Kid, no por él… Kid… Kaitou Kid… Nuevamente su nombre se ligaba a su secuestro y esta vez era el causante de que su padre estuviera…

Ahogó un sollozo mirando la última imagen nocturna de la luna. Si ella hubiera sido adivina sabría que en ese momento Kaito también había hecho ese gesto. "¡Cómo odiaba a ese ladrón! ¡Y ahora era el responsable de la muerte de su padre! ¡Maldito, maldito ladrón!" gritaba mentalmente mientra se sacudía furiosa intentando safarze de las ataduras, pero todo era en vano. Lloró de pena, lloró de corage, y nuevamente se sacudió, logrando librarse de la mordaza. Gritó hasta que su voz se quebró y cuando no pudo seguir vociferando siguió llorando con los miembros entumecidos por tantas horas en la misma posición. Cuando el sol se podía vislumbrar al mediodía ella oyó la cercanía de unos hombres y una voz femenina, a todas luces, extranjera; parecían discutir y en un instante se escuchó claramente un par de bofetadas.

De pronto unas pisadas se acercaron y abrieron la puerta. Desde su lugar ella increpó al sujeto exigiéndole explicaciones sobre su padre, pero lo único que logró fue una risa de mofa y una siniestra confesión: "Debe estar muerto" La puerta se cerró nuevamente y desde afuera escuchó claramente como, en inglés, informaban a alguien sobre su estado. La voz femenina dijo algo que no pudo comprender completamente, pero un nombre la heló: Kaitou Kid. Siguió poniendo atención y pudo entender, gracias a su poco pero efectivo dominio del inglés, que ellos esperaban que Kid se presentara porque la tenía a ella ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kaitou Kid estaría interesado en ayudarle? ¿Acaso porque era la hija del Inspector Nakamori? ¡Pero era su culpa! ¡Su padre había muerto por perseguirlo a él! Tal vez la culpa lo movilizaba. ¡NO! Seguramente, tal como pensó antes, Kid era la mente detrás de todo y aunque todo el mundo pensara que ese ladrón era un caballero no dejaba de ser un criminal, que además ahora era secuestrador y… y… asesino…

Lloró nuevamente. Seguramente nunca más vería la luz del día.

88888888

Kaito salió corriendo sin llevar puesto su traje de ladrón. La luz del dia comenzaba a aparecer y, como buen lunes, la jornada de todos comenzaba. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sólo por la tarde sabría algo sobre Aoko, y no sabía si la policía estaba siguiendo erróneamente sus pasos o estaban enfrascados en el accidente de Nakamori; por otra parte ¿Sería cierto que Nakamori estaba herido? ¿Debía hacerle caso a Koizumi y buscar aliados? Y si buscaba información, ¿podrían ayudarle los detectives?

Se detuvo y se rascó la cabeza. Furioso golpeó fuertemente con el puño un murallón que tuvo a su lado. Tenía que cerciorarse respecto al inspector Nakamori, pero también necesitaba profundizar en las pistas que su padre le había ido dejando. Volver a su casa no era la mejor opción, pero ciertamente debía recuperar las memorias y el libro de magia de su padre. Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba sentir que estaba avanzando en algo. Las dudas lo atormentaban mucho más que la incertidumbre: la canción "Nanatsu no ko" parecía ser una pista, la mujer rubia aseguraba ser amante de su padre, el mismísimo Kuroba Toichi, siendo un hombre tan respetable había sido un ladrón, su madre también tenía un pasado muy misterioso (siempre se cuestionó la forma extraña en la que se habían conocido), los hombres que lo perseguían sabían de la identidad de Toichi como si lo conocieran mucho más que él mismo siendo su hijo. La carta con tinta invisible que su padre le dejó en sus escritos hablaba sobre cuidarse de la líder de la facción moderada, y ya no dudaba que esa persona era la mismísima mujer rubia; por otra parte estaba la droga que ese sujeto le había dado a probar contra su voluntad y que, pese al ataque de fiebre y las fuertes molestias en el pecho que le sobrevinieron, hasta el momento no había sucedido nada más ¿qué sería? Y por qué la mujer rubia a veces lo protegía y otras veces juraba querer matarlo. ¿Para qué querrían una joya que absurdamente pensaban que podría dar la eternidad?

Se detuvo en una esquina y decidió ir por las anotaciones. El era mago, no era un detective.

88888888

Hattori despertó después que dos acomodadores lo removieron bruscamente intentando despertarle. Sólo allí se dio cuenta de que Kuroba ya no estaba a su lado y que estaba en la estación terminal, en Tokio. Salió remilgando mil maldiciones en contra del mago. De pronto azuzó su puño pensando en darle su merecido y notó que llevaba una manta hecha de los pañuelos mágicos del ilusionista. Se llevó las manos a la frente y se arropó con el improvisado cobertor pues hacía mucho frío. Se dirigió a casa del profesor Agasa, pues pensaba llamar desde allí a Kudo y contarle el estado de la situación, no sin remilgar mil y un palabrotas por el absurdo ataque de color que llevaba a cuestas.

88888888

Kaito mientras tanto había vuelto a su casa. Se masajeó suavemente la zona herida la vez anterior. Aún sentía molestias de vez en cuando y tanta tensión acumulada habían recrudecido algunas dolencias en forma ligera. Pensó que ante tanto movimiento no era extraño sentirse así, sin embargo él esperaba más pues había sido una lesión muy importante. Olvidó el asunto y con gran precaución se introdujo al escondite secreto, y se cercioró que nada malo había sucedido allí, salvo los vidrios quebrados de la madrugada todo estaba en su lugar aunque ni rastros de la sangre de Akako-. En el mundo existían misterios más allá de una mente racional. Mientras buscaba desesperadamente entre la biblioteca oculta de su padre, por primera vez cuestionó su idea sobre la joya. ¿Y si Pandora realmente era una joya con poderes mágicos? Se detuvo… y trato de entrar en la mente de su padre. Un hombre racional y que sin embargo era capaz de creer en la magia más allá de un truco ¿Por qué sabía eso? Trató de recordarlo. Pensando en la racionalidad dentro de la magia, notó que cada libro tenía un orden lógico y no era el abecedario en orden. El espacio libre, donde alguna vez estuvo el libro de la Condesa de Cagliostro estaba en el centro y el orden de los libros estaba invertido y era concéntrico. El último libro era el del centro, aquel que tenía en su mesa. Comenzó a ordenarlos pues no creía que fuera simple azar. Al hacerlo encontró que justo detrás de lo que debía ser la "K" había una caja fuerte ¿La contraseña? Era casi obvia para él: 1412. Se abrió y dentro encontró un nuevo monóculo y una nota:

_"Siento no haberte hecho fácil el código del libro, pero sabía que descubrirías este lugar. Protege este monóculo. Es importante. Trátalo con cuidado, como ya sabes, no dejes que nadie vea a través de él. Espero que sepas perdonarme._

_Toichi."_

- ¿Es importante? ¿Qué nadie pueda ver a través de él? ¡¿Qué todo estaba en el código del libro?

Kaito volteó y miró sorprendido el dichoso libro del que, irónicamente, no había descubierto su código del todo, y sólo un golpe de suerte le había llevado a descubrir la última nota de su padre.

Frente a eso miró el suelo y, con desazón, reconoció que necesitaba ayuda. Luego de un breve silencio, tomó el monóculo con un pañuelo y lo observó con curiosidad, mirando a través de él sin encontrar nada. Había demasiados misterios y ahora uno nuevo se unía a su colección… y ya no tenía tiempo. ¡¿Dónde estaría Hakuba? Mientras más mentes trabajaran con él, mejor sería. Tomó una mochila y guardó los dos libros y el "monóculo sagrado", como lo bautizó humorísticamente en ese momento. Su nueva meta fue encontrar a Kudo Shinichi, aunque debía ser precavido con Ran, pero antes debía saber sobre la salud de Nakamori- san.

Horas antes, Hattori se había aparecido en la agencia de Mouri Kogoro, y había invitado, con una excusa, a Conan, aunque en toda la mañana no paró de despotricar contra Kaito. Molesto por lo monotemático que estaba su amigo, Kudo le puso un alto:

- Kuroba es un tipo solitario, pero no hace nada que no tenga una razón poderosa.

- ¿Crees que me dejó durmiendo en el vagón por algo? Si, seguramente… quería fastidiarme…

- ¿Es que no lo sabes?

- ¿Saber qué?

- Nakamori keibu sufrió un grave accidente mientras seguía al falso Kid… - Hattori pudo notar que Conan no creía en una coincidencia-. Debemos averiguar lo que sucedió tras esto. Sabemos que Kuroba no pudo provocar ese accidente porque estaba contigo y un policía de tanta trayectoria como Nakamori-san no tendría un accidente tan fácilmente. Algo me huele muy mal aquí.

Sólo se enteraron de la desaparición de Aoko al encontrarse con Takagi en el Hospital Haido.

Cuando se dirigían junto con los policías hacia la comandancia vieron a Kaito justo frente a ellos.

En silencio se detuvieron como lo que eran, rivales. Los policías saludaron a Kaito y le preguntaron por Aoko, pensando que estaría con él, pero Kaito negó saber algo. Heiji enfrentó a Kaito zamarreándolo por no saber nada, aunque sólo ellos, y Conan, sabían que el detective se estaba desquitando por lo de la mañana.

Pero el joven ladrón no estaba de humor y deshaciéndose de las manos de Hattori, lo miró gélidamente anunciando su deseo de visitar a Nakamori, y que tal vez Aoko estaría en su casa. Bajo aquella mirada fría Conan pudo distinguir que Kaito ocultaba información, y que su frialdad parecía no ser la de alguien que de verdad no sabe nada, sino más bien una estudiada forma de ocultar algo… y él sí que sabía sobre eso.

- Kaito-niichan ¿Puedo acompañarte?- le dijo con una sonrisa fingida-

- No, porque no te dejarán entrar, pero tal vez… los necesite más tarde. Se los haré saber-

Hattori y Conan vieron como Kaito se alejaba cabizbajo por el pasillo. Como ninguno de los inspectores conocía tan bien a Kaito como Nakamori y su asistente, no vieron lo extraño de su reacción, excepto los jóvenes detectives. Los inspectores desaparecieron por las mamparas pero los detectives se quedaron en pie, mirando el camino que el chico había tomado.

- Hattori…

- Sí, lo sé, Kudo.

Ambos notaron que Kaito les había pedido ayuda. A su manera, pero lo había hecho, sin embargo ¿Por qué no de inmediato?

- Él tiene sus razones, cierto Kudo.

- Esperemos. Debemos confiar en él, aunque cueste.

Los detectives decidieron averiguar respecto al robo del día anterior; seguramente allí encontrarían alguna pista sobre las ideas del ladrón. Su objetivo serían los vídeos del robo y el sitio del suceso.

Cuando Kaito entró y vio a Nakamori conectado con tubos, su corazón se recogió. Le había fallado en proteger a Aoko, y además estaba en riesgo por su culpa. Se acercó y hablándole como si pudiera escucharle, le prometió encontrar a Aoko y le pidió que se recuperara para ver a su hija sana y salva.

Al salir, se sentó en los peldaños de la escalera de acceso. Abrió la Condesa de Cagliostro e intentó encontrar lo que su padre asumió que encontraría. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que la figura de un hombre alto y grueso se plantó frente a él.

- ¿Kuroba-kun?

Él levantó la mirada y se encontró con Kurogane Tsubasa sonriéndole ampliamente. Cuando vio que Kaito no reaccionaba se sentó a su lado y prendió un habano.

- ¿No te molesta?

- No tanto. Mi padre fumaba del mismo en algunas ocasiones- Kurogane lo miró de reojo con seriedad-.

- Lo vi en las noticias ¿Es por Nakamori?

- Nakamori-san está herido. Perseguía a Kid y su patrulla se estrelló- era verdad, a medias-.

- ¿Qué lástima? ¿Pero estará bien? Preguntó muy afectado-.

- Parece que sí, pero tardará un poco.

- Pero es una buena noticia ¿Y Aoko-chan? – Kurogane no dejó de notar que Kaito se entristeció- Debe estar muy afectada…

- Pues… si…

- Y tú también, parece… Tu padre, cuando necesitaba clarificar sus ideas, fumaba este mismo habano, bueno, supongo que lo sabes… - Kaito prestó atención- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- 17, pronto cumpliré 18.

Se miraron. Kaito, desde que conoció a Kurogane Tsubasa, se sintió acogido por él. Alguien que había conocido muy bien a su padre, aparte de Jii, era motivo de admiración para él. Kurogane, en ese instante, sostuvo el habano y se lo acercó sin mirarlo.

- Tal vez quieras… - Kaito lo miró, sorprendido y luego indeciso-.

- Pues- estuvo a punto de cogerlo- No. El día que triunfe frente a Sanada lo haré.

- De acuerdo, pero luego no te envicies.- Kurogane hizo desaparecer el habano transformándolo en una paloma que emprendió el vuelo.

Ambos se rieron abiertamente, pero pronto el rostro apenado de Kaito volvió.

- Aoko… ella no sabe lo de su padre…- confesó Kaito-

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué no se lo dices?

- Por que… pues…

- Un momento… ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepa? Ha salido en las noticias ¡Hasta yo me he enterado!

- Está desaparecida desde anoche.

- Pero Aoko-chan es una chica muy centrada ¿Por qué no estaría con su padre en estos momentos? ¿Crees que haya ido tras Kaitou Kid?

- No. Ella fue sec… - se detuvo de golpe. No podía confesarle la verdad a Kurogane. Lanzó un hondo suspiro- No sé donde está.

Kurogane miró inquisitivamente el rostro de Kaito, hasta el punto de hacerlo sentir incómodo. Al chico le pareció que el hombre tenía dudas, y se debatía entre las preguntas. ¿Qué haría si le comenzaba a hacer preguntas demasiado quisquillosas?

- Aoko tal vez… - Kaito sudó frío al notar que Kurogane se puso serio- ¿Comprobaste si no está encerrada en su habitación? Las chicas a veces son así, sabes…

- No está en su cuarto- La verdad no lo había comprobado, pero no tenía que hacerlo para saber que así era. Los disparos de la madrugada y la llamada habían sido muy elocuentes-

- Una chica desaparecida, un padre que es policía y está herido, un chico visiblemente preocupado y un culpable aparente… Kaitou Kid. Cualquiera diría que la chica ha ido tras el ladrón, pero tú no lo crees así, ¿verdad?...

Kurogane se estaba acercando demasiado a su secreto. Sin embargo su forma de decirlo era un tanto extraña, casi como si supiera su secreto y tuviera temor de decirlo de frente. No, era su imaginación ¿Cómo podría saber su secreto alguien que recién empezaba a conocer? ¿Podía ser acaso un nuevo detective en su camino?

- ¿Que te hace pensar eso, Kurogane-san?- Kaito rodeó sus rodillas y ocultó parte de su rostro entre las piernas-

- ¿Dónde estuviste ayer, Kuroba-kun? Un novio leal hubiera acompañado a su novia en los momentos difíciles.

- ¡Que Aoko no es mi novia!- A Kaito se le subieron los colores al rostro al pensar que el mundo notaba sus sentimientos por Aoko y vociferó enseñando divertidamente sus dientes-

- Vale, vale ¡Como tú digas!- Kurogane se disculpó negando con las manos mientras una pequeña gotita de sudor corrío por su sien-

Pero esa breve situación cómica se quebró porque un pequeño resabio de la droga que le obligaron a tomar le forzó a tomarse firmemente el pecho. Se dejó caer lentamente de rodillas sobre la loza de las escaleras, justo frente a Kurogane, que lo sujetó asustado.

- ¿Qué tienes, Kaito?

- No es nada… es sólo que pesqué un resfriado anoche…

- … ¿Dónde estuviste anoche, Kaito-kun?

- Venía de vuelta a Tokio. Estuve en…

- … ¿Osaka?

- Si…

- Parece que tienes fiebre… Llamaré a Jii-chan para que venga por ti.

No, gracias…

- Lo llamaré de todas formas, dame tu móvil… aunque ¿No te molesta que te deje solo? Es que… debo atender un asunto urgente.

- Para nada, ya estoy mejor.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- ¡Claro! – Lentamente Kaito recobró el aliento-

Kurogane dejó a Kaito en la recepción del Hospital, a la espera de Jii. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de allí, volteó y sonrió al chico para darle ánimos. Al emprender su camino su rostro cambió totalmente. Una súbita expresión de preocupación reemplazo toda esperanza dibujada anteriormente.

- Esto está poniéndose color de hormiga.

88888888

La tarde comenzaba a llegar, pero Kaito esperó prudentemente la llegada de Jii-chan. Tenía el cuaderno de su padre en el regazo y lo estudiaba concienzudamente. Había miles de datos sobre nuevos trucos, que su padre nunca realizó, y de vez en cuando las anotaciones se interrumpían para explicar ciertas claves que ahora a Kaito le hacían mucho sentido. Trató de adelantar, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde detenerse pues todo era nuevo y estaba en código. Volvió las páginas atrás y comenzó desde el mismo último sitio. En la página siguiente encontró algo interesante. Era una historia de su padre cuando fue pequeño. Leyó con detención y descubrió que su abuelo había discutido con alguien que fue su amigo. Toichi habría escuchado esa conversación oculto, trás unos arbustos y acompañado por quien fuera su mejor amigo en ese momento: Yuusaku Kudo.

A Kaito no sólo el nombre de ese amigo llamó su atención, ciertamente debía corroborar más tarde si podría ser el padre de su archirrival; también le llamó la atención el que Toichi no se refiriera a su padre como habitualmente lo hacen los hijos. Usaba la tercera persona, como si, más que respeto, quisiera evidenciar lejanía. Era aún más extraño que dentro de sus memorias, tan importantes al parecer, su padre le comentara por primera vez la existencia de su abuelo. Ni su padre ni su madre nunca le hablaron sobre sus abuelos. Al único que tenía casi por familiar era Jii-chan, y al inspector Nakamori con quien prácticamente había crecido. Cosa más extraña aún: ¿Cuál era el nombre de su abuelo? No lo sabía, al menos allí no salía.

Perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se percató de la presencia de Jii-chan, quien se sentó a su lado y le convidó un chocolate caliente que recién había sacado del dispensador. Kaito sonrió al notar su procedencia y lo tomó, poniéndose de pie. Dio un trago y pidió a Jii que salieran de allí pues debía pedirle que lo llevara a cierta dirección.

- Señorito… ¿Por qué recibí la llamada de un hombre llamado Kurogane Tsubasa? Él me comentó que usted estaría aquí y que no se sentía bien.

- No molestes, Jii-chan. Sólo estoy aquí por el inspector.

- Sé que el señor Nakamori está herido debido al accidente, pero no entiendo por qué estaba él persiguiéndolo a usted, si usted estaba en Osa…

- ¡Porque no es verdad, Jii!- Kaito volteó molesto justo al abrir la puerta del automóvil del anciano- Le tendieron una trampa.

- Señorito… sabía que esto sería arriesgado…

- Lo sé… y quiero que sepas todo lo sucedido ayer, pero no ahora. Lo importante no es mi situación sino lo que sucede con Aoko… - Kaito comenzó a ver nublado-

- ¿A qué se refiere, señorito? ¡Señorito que le sucede!- El chico se afirmó rápidamente del techo del automóvil-

- Nada, nada… Jii-chan… - Kaito entró al vehículo pidiéndole con un gesto a su asistente que entrara también – Me dieron una droga, Jii… no me ha hecho nada aparte de provocarme mareos constantes… Pero no tenemos tiempo de detenernos en eso. Aoko fue secuestrada y fueron ellos, Jii.

- ¡La señorita Aoko…! – Los ojos de Jii reflejaron su miedo –

- Encontré esto entre los libros de mi padre, Jii-chan - Kaito le mostró el monóculo misterioso a su asistente- me pide que lo cuide y que no permita que lo vean a contraluz ¿Qué sabes sobre esto?...

El viejo bajó la mirada entristecido.

- Todo lo que yo sabía, se lo contó su madre, señorito. Quisiera saber algo más, pero no es así.

- Mi madre siendo pequeña se dedicó a ese tipo de actividades, pero no me dijo porqué. Cuando se lo pregunté me miró y me dijo que eso tendría que descubrirlo por mí mismo, aunque me dio a entender que la justicia siempre le llamó la atención. Mi padre quiso sacar a mi madre de ese mundo, pero sospecho que ambos ya se conocían de antes… y de algo previo… Estoy descubriendo esto por mí mismo, Jii… pero mientras tanto el tiempo corre y pongo en peligro a todos quienes quiero… - el chico se tomó la cara con ambas manos y estiró su espalda aferrado al asiento- Quieren que esté en Shoguan a las 9 y media y que me inculpe por el robo del Hope y el accidente de Nakamori-san. Sólo así me devolverán a Aoko… también me pidieron que…

- Es una trampa, señorito.

- Lo sé. Por eso pedí refuerzos, aunque probablemente aun no lo sepan… Quiero que me lleves, Jii-chan, y que aguardes a tener señales de Aoko. No te preocupes por mí, que yo veré cómo me las apaño con ellos, pero quiero que, apenas veas a Aoko, la saques del lugar y te la lleves a la comisaria central.

- ¡No me puede pedir que lo deje solo, señorito!

- Confía en mí - Kaito sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo- sacaremos a Aoko de este problema y saldremos bien, como siempre-

En ese momento Conan y Heiji investigaban los vídeos, escena a escena. Estaba claro para ellos que el hombre que se distinguía no era el verdadero Kid. Salieron de la sala de proyección con la excusa de que el caso estaba claro y que había que arrestar a Kid apenas pudieran. Entre cuchicheo y susurros Heiji contó a Conan lo que pudo averiguar, y cómo al parecer estaba involucrada Vermouth en el caso del catador chino.

- ¿Qué vinos estaban sobre esa mesa, Hattori?

- Pues una variedad de vinos chinos de exportación… Me pareció leer en uno de ellos "bai-jiú".

- Mmm… muy cercano al spirit… Es curioso… Es la segunda vez que veo a la organización relacionada con licores…

- Sólo Kuroba sabe el tipo de conversación que se sostuvo allí dentro - Heiji puso mala cara al recordar cómo Kaito lo dejó fuera de combate en esa ocasió por lo que, fastidiado, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos- Ese odioso sí que sabe ganarse mi molestia.

- Kuroba… ¿Te mencionó algo respecto a la conversación?

- Pues no, pero… - Heiji se percató de un extraño papel en su bolsillo- ¿Qué es esto?

El muchacho extendió el papel y se dio cuenta de una dirección y una hora. No dejó de llamarle la atención las siglas finales... _K.K_

- Ese idiota… ¿En qué momento?

- Cuando lo zamarreaste. Sabía que nos dejaría saber lo que quería. Según lo que puedo ver Aoko-chan…

- Fue secuestrada por esos sujetos.- concluyó Hattori-

- Y Nakamori fue víctima de una emboscada. La pregunta es…

- ¿Por qué quisieron tenderle esa trampa a Kuroba?

- ¿Realmente habrá sido una trampa?- se preguntó Conan- y si lo que buscaban era incriminar a Kid de alguna otra actividad y desviar la atención… tal vez de lo sucedido en Osaka…

Hattori reflexionó lo vivido en Osaka, y recordó la curiosa reacción de Kaito al subir al tren. No recordaba haberlo visto así horas antes, e incluso sus acciones en ese momento le recordaron lo que le sucedía a Conan cada vez que se transformaba en Kudo. Observó detenidamente al pequeño detective mientras seguían caminando en dirección a la casa del profesor.

- Hace un rato que me miras raro - Conan miró extrañado y con un gesto astiado a Heiji- Empiezas a incomodarme - Una sonrisa de desagrado se dibujó en el rostro del pequeño-

- Es que… Kudo… Cuando estás bajo el efecto de la droga que te vuelve a tu cuerpo normal… ¿Qué sientes?

- Pues… - Conan se sorprendió ante tal pregunta inesperada – pues, es como si algo me quemara por dentro. Casi siempre reacciono con la fiebre –

- Una vez me dijiste que un licor te produjo cierta reacción similar.

- El bai… - Ambos presintieron la misma idea-

- ¡Por eso estaban allí, Hattori!, ¡Definitivamente ese licor tiene alguna relación con la droga y ahora ellos lo saben!

- ¡Y ese idiota de Kuroba seguramente debe haberlo bebido también!

- ¡¿Qué?

- Durante el viaje a Tokio estuvo con mucha fiebre y, delirando, se quejó de que le quemaba. Era la misma reacción que tú tienes.

- Pero él… ¡No puede ser! Lo vimos completamente normal en el Hospital…

- ¿Y si es una trampa?

- Hm… no lo sé… - Conan se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo – Definitivamente el que vimos era Kuroba. Si te fijaste, su reacción al preguntarle por Aoko-chan fue…

- … de una frialdad muy estudiada. – El moreno se dio vuelta la gorra-

- Algo malo está sucediendo con Kuroba, y puede ser tan terrible que decidió bajar la guardia y pedirnos ayuda.

- Aoko no apareció, pero a nadie parece llamarle demasiado la atención, pues están centrados en la investigación, todos detrás de la pista de Kid.

- ¡Rayos! Ya son las 7 y treinta y aún debemos llegar al lugar que Kuroba nos señala.

- No me agrada colaborar con ese imbécil, pero si con eso logramos obtener información sobre los hombres de la organización y la cura que puede ayudarte, entonces iré.

Los detectives corrieron en dirección al lugar indicado por Kaito. Aún quedaba lo más difícil para ellos.

Un rato más tarde Jii se estacionaba a unas esquinas de distancia. Ambos pasajeros se bajaron del automóvil en silencio. La tarde llegaba a su fin y dibujaba unas largas sombras contra el pavimento, con un colorido ananranjado de fondo; el anciano no se atrevía a hablarle a su joven amo quien lucía ensimismado.

- Recuerda que la prioridad es alejar a Aoko de esos sujetos.

- Eh… ¿Está bien que no tenga un plan definitivo, joven amo?

- No puedo tenerlo aunque quisiera. No sé a qué atenerme con ellos. Por eso mismo espero reunirme con unos chicos que me serán de mucha ayuda, Jii – El anciano y el chico se miraron, uno preocupado y el otro enternecido- confía en mis decisiones, Jii-chan, por favor.

El anciano asintió algo resignado ante la situación, a la vez que Kaito se encaminó en dirección contraria al sol. El viejo sentía que algo no iba a ir del todo bien.

Mientras tanto los detectives dirigieron su mirada hacia el edificio en cuestión. Estaba en proceso de demolición, por lo que lo rodeaban grandes tabiques que señalaban el no paso, y el peligro de derrumbe. A su lado había un edificio no tan alto pero aún en funcionamiento. Era un sector de oficinas de gremios y asociaciones, por lo que era normal encontrarse con personas extranjeras y, de hecho, muchas personas caminaban alrededor. Buscando atentamente con la mirada a su rival, Conan notó una curiosa mujer en medio de la multitud. Nada tenía de extraño, pero su presencia tenía algo que Conan conocía; un presentimiento la hizo ver a sus ojos como una figura difusa a la vez que un curioso aroma se extendió desde el extremo en el que ella se encontraba. La mujer, de cabello castaño y algo pasada de peso, entró al edificio contiguo y se perdió de vista tras las mamparas. Heiji de pronto vio la mirada concentrada del pequeño detective y de pronto lo interrumpió.

- Una mujer extranjera, sin duda. ¿Qué piensas, Kudo? – Heiji puso su cabeza a la altura del pequeño detective-

- No lo sé… Es… extraño… - Conan llevó su mano al mentón en actitud pensativa- El aroma… he sentido un aroma similar en otra parte…

- Seguramente no quieres aceptar que esa mujer es tu tipo, detective- Kaito apareció mostrando una sonrisa socarrona justo en medio de ambos detectives-

Se levantaron y se separaron rápidamente, sorprendidos por la llegada sigilosa del ladrón poniéndose en guardia, a pesar de que Kaito sólo levantó el torso y, con sus manos en los bolsillos, dirigió su mirada hacia el edificio en demolición.

- Me pregunto ¿Por qué retrasarían esto hasta esta hora? Pudieron haberme citado más temprano.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Kuroba?

- Les tengo un misterio… - Kaito tomó de su saco el libro de anotaciones de su padre y se acercó a Conan- Estoy algo apremiado, pero necesito que mantengan esto alejado de mí por un tiempo, y que lo investiguen… en caso de que no pueda volver a hacerlo por mí mismo-

- ¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

- Aoko-chan…

- Fue secuestrada ¿No es cierto?

Kaito miró fijamente a Conan y luego entristeció su mirada. Entregó el cuaderno al chico y, mirando a Heiji, se levantó para luego señalar hacia el edificio cuestionado con un gesto.

- Me tienen contra la espada y la pared esta vez…

- Entonces no niegas que tienes relación con ellos…

Un fuerte sonido del interior del edificio los distrajo. Era como si una gran viga hubiera caído desde una gran altura. Todas las personas allí cerca voltearon a mirar. De pronto grandes trozos de revestimiento se vinieron al suelo, provocando el griterío generalizado y la correría por ponerse a salvo. Los chicos corrieron a resguardarse. Fue en ese instante que Kaito vio a la misma mujer que Conan había visto, colándose por una rendija del edificio en demolición. Entre el gentío Heiji pudo distinguir un automóvil negro que huyó rápidamente al salir de un estacionamiento subterráneo. El detective del oeste indicó lo sucedido a Conan justo cuando vieron entrar a la zona de estacionamientos a varios sujetos vestidos de oficinistas que claramente no parecía que estuvieran huyendo de los trozos que seguía cayendo sobre la vereda.

Kaito corrió tras la mujer, mientras que los chicos, al voltear y ver la dirección contraria que tomaba el mago, decidieron ir tras los sospechosos.

Antes de desaparecer, el mago dio una última mirada a los detectives, Conan percibió nuevamente el sutil aroma que antes había sentido, pero esta vez parecía venir del ladrón.

88888888

Aoko escuchó nítidamente aquel ruido. Así como los gritos de sus secuestradores dándose instrucciones y recibiendo las furibundas palabras de una especie de jefe. Estaba entumecida pero pudo distinguir que algo estaba sucediendo. Las órdenes se sucedían unas tras otras. Incluso pudo oír el ruido de teléfonos móviles en los que los secuestradores sin duda respondían al jefe. En un momento de curioso silencio dos palabras salieron de la boca de uno de esos malnacidos: Kaitou Kid. ¡Claro! ¡Pero si él era el responsable de todo! Un sentimiento que Aoko jamás había sentido antes se instaló en ese momento en su corazón. El hielo que había sentido todo ese día se volvió un calor sofocante que se acumuló en el medio de su estómago. Lo odió como jamás había podido sentir antes contra nadie. Cada célula de su cuerpo se encendió en un torbellino de lucha entre el calor intenso y la gelidez más intensa. Apretó los dientes tan fuerte que podría haberse hecho daño en las encías de no haber sido por la brusca aparición de uno de sus captores que, con una sonrisa vacía y un arma que la apuntaba se acercó contándole lo que sucedía afuera:

- ¿Estas lista, chica? Estamos trabajando para dejar el escenario perfecto, tal como nuestro líder Irish quería. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? Oh, no me mires con ese odio. Arruina tus ojos bonitos y no mereces morir fea. La verdad la jefa se enojó por la disposición de nuestro líder, pero estuvo de acuerdo en hacerte desaparecer. Como sea, su deseo de dejar libre a Kid no se lo podremos cumplir. Luego que ella estuvo aquí, el señor Bourbon nos llamó para retener lo más posible al ladrón si es que aún seguía vivo. ¿Puedes entender eso? Ese ladrón de verdad piensa que será fácil y podrá rescatarte, pero… - _¿Estaba entiendo bien? Pensó Aoko. ¿Kid era quien venía a salvarla y no era él quien había planeado todo? ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?_ – ninguno de los dos saldrá vivo de aquí…

Aoko no podía creerlo _ ¿En realidad Kid no es responsable? _pensaba. El hombre soltó un poco las ataduras de sus pies para obligarla a caminar. La levantó y se la llevó a rastras hasta la salida del cuarto.

- Te haré un favor y te diré algo que te hará feliz por última vez… - Aoko al borde de las lágrimas lo miró aún con la última mordaza puesta- Tu padre… finalmente se salvó.

La noticia devolvió el calor al cuerpo de la chica. Su padre estaba vivo.

Su mente se llenó de imágenes de su padre: Ginzo sonriéndole, haciéndole mimos siendo pequeña, cocinando para ella, riñéndola por su mal comportamiento, apoyándola en el funeral de su madre. Sonrisas y más sonrisas. Y un nuevo calor en su pecho; uno más grande que la gelidez intensa que sintió contra Kid segundos antes. Desde ese fuego intenso comenzó a aflorar un ímpetu que desconocía que tenía, comenzó a forcejear débilmente con el sujeto que la arrastraba por el pasillo, y este la abrazó hasta levantarla y llevarla cargando. Se removía con cada vez más fuerza hasta que de pronto, como si hubiera roto una ligadura interna, se sacudió con un coraje más allá de sus energías. Comprendió que debía ver a su padre, que tenía que encontrarlo y asegurarse de si estaba vivo o no. Cayó de los brazos del sujeto, quien intentó atraparla de nuevo, pero ella recordó uno de los movimientos básicos que le habían enseñado en la escuela de policías y esquivó los braseos hasta que pudo levantar una patada que nockeó insólitamente y por unos segundos a su captor, tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera correr escaleras arriba.

- ¡La chica escapa!

Kaito escuchó un grito rebotar por todas partes en aquel lúgubre lugar. Sin energía eléctrica y sin la luz del sol, era andar a tientas. De pronto un disparo que zumbó cerca de su cara le alertó. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada, pero no veía por ninguna parte a la mujer que había seguido, pero había escuchado las voces de hombres desde arriba. Sin importarle nada corrió en dirección a los pisos superiores esquivando los disparos que de vez en cuando le asaltaban.

- Hey, Kid ¿Has venido por tu amiga?

- ¿Dónde tienen a Aoko? ¿Le hicieron daño?

- ¡Claro que no!- dijo otra voz- ¡Ven a buscarla!

Kaito decidió aparecer frente a ellos. Los sujetos dejaron de disparar y uno de ellos, sonriendo le dijo:

- Acepta el Hope, - La joya cayó a sus manos fácilmente, arrojada por el sujeto- y firma esta cartita para el Inspector Nakamori…

- No firmaré nada ¿Por qué quieren inculparme?

- Oh, bueno la carta no importa tanto. El jefe te odiaba. Nunca nos contó la razón, pero nos dejó instrucciones muy precisas - La sonrisa del hombre se hizo aún más amplia.

- Aoko… quiero verla.

- Está arriba. La dejaremos ir cuando hagas lo que te pedimos.

- No voy a suicidarme.

Una lluvia de disparos salieron desde uno de los extremos laterales del gran salón en el que se encontraban. Kaito se movió ágilmente y en una fracción de segundos un pesado bloque de cemento cayó desde lo alto quebrándose en miles de pedazos que los golpearon a todos. Se levantó inmediatamente y pudo notar la figura del hombre que le había obligado a tomarse la droga. ¿Le había salvado la vida?

Los sujetos huyeron escaleras arriba uniendo sus maldiciones al ruidoso eco de aquel accidente. Mascullaron que el plan había fallado y que debían ir por la chica.

Kaito intentó seguirlos, pero el hombre seguía disparando, contra él y contra los hombres de Irish. Todo olía a traición, y él tuvo que guarecerse detrás de un muro. En un momento los disparos dejaron de oírse y el vocerío subía escaleras arriba y él se asomó. No había nadie.

- Estoy seguro. El plan se les arruinó… ¡Irán por Aoko y la usarán contra mí!- la conclusión lo obligó a correr a toda prisa escaleras arriba-

88888888

Los detectives siguieron a los hombres misteriosos y se dieron cuenta muy pronto que la entrada de aquel estacionamiento de enfrente conectaba a través de un oscuro y sinuoso pasillo al edificio en derrumbe. El acceso parecía nuevo y sin duda, artesanal.

Al llegar al sótano del edificio escucharon una serie de disparos provenientes de los pisos superiores. De los sujetos no había ni rastro. Comenzaron a subir las escaleras rápidamente, pensando en apoyar a Kaito.

De pronto Conan escuchó un extraño ruido detrás de ellos. Volteó antes de seguir corriendo, pero no vio nada. Heiji lo aventajaba, ciertamente el cuerpo de niño no le ayudaba mucho en ocasiones. Un piso más arriba, nuevamente una extraña sensación de estar siendo seguidos le hizo voltear. La percepción no le había fallado. Un zapato blanco se había escondido detrás. El chico se quedó atrás y volteó de cuerpo completo, llevaándose las manos a los bolsillos. Cerró los ojos y levantó la nariz al aire, olisqueando.

- Sal de allí.

Apareció lentamente. La dama que el pequeño detective tenía delante no podía ser otra, y él lo sabía. De la misma manera ella sabía que el niño detective la había reconocido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí… Vermouth?

- La mujer lo observó unos momentos, hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

- Cool guy, como siempre… tan astuto.

- ¿Por qué estás tras Kaitou Kid? ¿O es que acaso él es quien se metió en tu camino?

- Oh… - la mujer suspiró y se quitó la máscara que ocultaba su verdadero rostro- eso es algo que no puedo contarte, my silver bullet. Pero realmente me has sorprendido ¿Qué relación tienes tú con Kuroba Kaito? - Ocultó la máscara dentro de su largo abrigo y se arregló el cabello esbozando una sonrisa al volver la mirada a su pequeña compañía- ¿Acaso ahora te interesa la magia?

- No te atrevas a desviar la atención, Vermouth. Sin duda sabes la verdadera identidad de ese arrogante ¿Por qué suplantaron a Kid e intentaron inculparlo? ¿Qué había en Osaka que prefieres ocultar con todo esto?

- Pues esto… no fue mi plan. Además alguien acaba de intervenir sospechosamente… He tenido que improvisar… - la mujer se acercó a Conan y se arrodilló hasta llegar a su estatura- y un artista siempre sabe improvisar. – El detective sostuvo la mirada de la mujer por un tiempo que pareció eterno – Encontrarás al falso Kid junto a tu amigo, la policía viene en camino, tal como Irish planeó intentarán culpar a Kid. Dile a Kuroba que se aleje. Esta es la última vez que lo ayudaré, y puede que me arrepienta porque esa ultima intervención no me es para nada agradable.

Fuertes disparos se escucharon en los niveles superiores. Conan se distrajo un segundo, y Vermouth rápidamente hizo distancia entre ambos. El chico intentó detenerla lanzándole un dardo pero la mujer dejó caer parte de su disfraz, el que de pronto se rodeó de humo y terminó incendiándose, cuál acto de magia digno de Kid.

- Como siempre, nunca dejan huella.

Corrió escaleras arriba hasta que comenzó a escuchar más fuertemente sonidos de los disparos. Habían perseguido al menos a cinco sujetos, pero la cantidad de disparos eran superiores. De pronto se vio frente a una escalera que se abría en dos. Los disparos se escuchaban por todas partes debido al fuerte eco del edificio vacío y en ruinas. De pronto la voz de Hattori pareció venir desde una de las bifurcaciones. Parecía estar en problemas. Subió rápidamente y apenas se asomó al nivel vio al moreno detective golpeándose contra la muralla. Un sujeto de estatura mediana y gran agilidad lo acorraló usando una viga. En el último momento Conan usó su dardo anestesiante para desbaratar al oponente que iba a golpear a Heiji.

- ¡Podrías haber llegado antes! Este sujeto es quien se disfrazó de Kid.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No es un hombre muy inteligente – respondió el moreno dejando ver parte de la camisa del hombre caído-

- Es cierto. Ella tenía razón…

Una nueva cruza de balas los distrajo.

- ¡Vamos! Kuroba está a punto de caer en una trampa, y no lo sabe - El pequeño comenzó a correr y el detective adolescente lo siguió-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Perseguimos a unos sujetos, pero Kuroba entró tras la mujer que entró aquí. Todo comenzó cuando vimos la caída del revestimiento y escuchamos aquel sonido de vigas.

- Citaron a Kuroba en este lugar…

- Y secuestraron a Aoko-chan para atraerlo.

- Ellos robaron la joya…

- ¿Hay dos grupos aquí, Kudo?- Hattori se detuvo unos segundos-

- No sé porqué, pero así es, y el idiota de Kuroba quedó en fuego cruzado entre ambos grupos. Uno quiere matarlo y el otro grupo no lo sé muy bien.

Una bala pasó silbando sobre sus cabezas. Se parapetaron en los últimos escalones del nivel y vieron a uno de los sujetos que persiguieron. Disparaba contra alguien del otro lado del edificio. Un resplandor rojo se vislumbró por ese extremo justo cuando sintieron una serie de disparos que casi les da a ellos. Cuando volvieron a mirar, el sujeto yacía acribillado.

- Definitivamente se están enfrentando entre ellos.

- Corre Hattori. Debemos aprovechar el momento.

Kaito por su parte logró llegar a uno de los niveles intermedios. Tenía raspaduras en sus ropas de ladrón y respiraba con dificultad ante la carrera que había hecho con tal de escapar de la lluvia de balas que de pronto se trazó. Algunas efectivamente iba dirigidas a él, pero las que venían desde abajo, estaba seguro que eran para quienes disparaba desde arriba. La capa siempre era un buen distractor contra los disparos y de un pase hizo aparecer sus blancas ropas. Así Aoko no lo reconocería al menos. Comenzó a correr de sala en sala buscando alguna evidencia sobre la chica, y cada vez que aparecía apuntaba con su lanzacartas, pero parecía como si se hubieran esfumado los captores. Más que un edificio, lo que veía eran muros sólidos, como si el lugar fuera un gran edificio de estacionamientos, sin embargo ese piso sí tenía cuartos, y eso lo llevó a ser cuidadoso en su búsqueda en ese nivel. En una de las salas a las que entró encontró un curioso artículo. Se acercó atento a cualquier movimiento extraño y notó que era un par de sogas, a su lado se encontraba la mariposa de la pequeña cartera azul que Aoko había estado llevando desde hacía un tiempo. ¿Dónde la tendrían? Salió rápidamente del salón y al abrir la puerta una nueva balacera le impidió seguir la ruta. Se escondió detrás del marco de la puerta y esperó a que terminaran los disparos. Luego se asomó y notó un sujeto que se encontraba muy cerca de su posición, esperándolo.

- Ven aquí, Kid. Nos has traído la traición y eso no lo voy a perdonar.

- ¡No sé de qué hablas!

- No tienes que entenderlo tampoco. Con razón el jefe te odiaba tanto. Eres el culpable de que Bourbon y la señora Vermouth nos haya enviado a sus propios sometidos. Pero no la vas a encontrar nunca. Si no te mato yo, ellos la matarán a ella cuando la encuentren… - el sujeto salió de su escondite- ¡y luego irán por ti!

El hombre apareció en la puerta junto a Kaito apuntándolo con su arma. Sorprendido el chico cayó acorralándose contra la muralla y esperó el disparo final, pero lo que escuchó fue una serie de disparos que luego vio como atravesaron al sujeto y lo salpicaron de gotas de sangre. El hombre murió en ese preciso momento, caído a los pies de Kaito.

La imagen iba a perseguirlo como una pesadilla mucho tiempo.

El horror creció en su corazón. Apenas podía respirar por culpa del temblor que se apoderó de su cuerpo. Se levantó nervioso y cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Aoko estaba unos pisos más arriba, podía sentirlo, y alguien, que estaba seguro que no eran los detectives, estaba cubriéndolo para que pudiera pasar a salvo entre los secuaces de Irish. Saltó sobre el cuerpo sin vida del hombre y salió al pasillo sin nadie que le impidiera el paso, sin embargo los disparos continuaban en los pisos superiores. La angustia se apoderó aún más de su corazón. El hombre había dicho que tenían que encontrar a Aoko ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se les había escapado? Entonces esos disparos… ¿Eran para Aoko?

Siguió corriendo hasta el piso siguiente usando las escaleras de emergencia que encontró en ese preciso momento. No se dio cuenta que la joya había caído de su bolsillo, al lado del cuerpo del acribillado.

88888888

Los detectives fueron encontrando los cuerpos uno a uno, pro ninguno era alguno de los sujetos que habían seguido. Entraron al pasillo que se encontraba acondicionado y pronto encontraron también el cuerpo del hombre acribillado. Casi a su lado se encontraba el Hope.

- ¿Lo habrán dejado aquí a propósito?

- Seguramente no.

- Claro, la idea era incriminar a Kid. Entonces…- ¡Qué idea tan terrible apareció en sus mentes!- … imposible.

- Ese arrogante pudo haberlo dejado, pero él no puede haberlo…

- ¡Mira esto! La dirección de los disparos viene con un ángulo diagonal.

- Kuroba tendría que haber estado fuera…

- Y aquí los rastros de sangre son continuos, pero siguiendo esta línea no hay nada, lo que muestra que alguien estuvo frente a este sujeto…

- Como si lo hubieran tenido acorrralado.

- Kuroba mide más o menos… lo mismo que yo. El bolsillo de su chaqueta está más o menos, justo aquí.

- Junto a la joya. Seguramente se le cayó del bolsillo.

- Pero él estuvo en Osaka, así que no pudo haber robado la joya. ¿Cómo llegó a su bolsillo?

El ruido de sirenas de policías los distrajo, y notaron que nuevamente la lluvia de balas arreció.

- Deberemos preguntárselo luego, pero estoy seguro que todo es parte del plan por inculparlo. – volvieron a correr escaleras arriba-

- Debemos sacarlo de todo esto antes que la policía entre.

- Deben haber llegado luego del incidente de la caída de material a la calle.

- Todo estuvo planeado de esa forma. La gente llamaría para que investigaran y se encontrarían con Kid dentro, junto a la joya y quien sabe qué tragedia.

- Así ellos se librarían del robo y la investigación

- Y se desharían de Kuroba.

La pregunta quedó en el aire. Ellos aún no sabía que misterios unían a Kuroba Kaito con la organización, pero Conan comenzó a sospechar que la conexión parecía estar en aquella mujer, de otra forma ¿Por qué defenderlo?

88888888

Kaito corrió decidido a llegar a la azotea, saliendo presuroso y angustiado, su Aoko estaba en peligro. Abrió y se dio cuenta que allí no había nadie, pero la seguidilla de disparos venía desde abajo aún. Decidió volver a bajar y, unos pisos más abajo, al tomar un giro sorpresivamente se estrelló con alguien que gritó agudo y que cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Kaito reaccionó y miró a quien había chocado con él.

- ¡Aoko!

El joven mago se tapó el rostro instintivamente con su capa. En un segundo un tropel de hombres los rodeo, separándolos. Uno de ellos tomó a Aoko violentamente por el brazo y la agarró fuertemente por el cuello para luego amenazarla con un filoso cuchillo.

- ¿Dónde vas, ladrón?

- Ao… - Kaito estuvo a punto de perder el control -

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres que dañe a tu noviecita?

- ¿De qué hablas? Ella no es mi novia, ni siquiera la conozco.

- Quítate el sombrero y ese monóculo, ladrón.

Uno de los tipos apoyó su arma en la espalda de Kaito, amenazándolo.

- ¿No escuchaste? ¡Quítate el sombrero y ese monóculo!... mago adolescente…

Kaito miraba furioso a los sujetos. Aoko no podía estar pasando por esto. Él jamás pensó en involucrar a la chica que más le preocupaba en el mundo. No se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos pero sabía que ella lo miraba aterrorizada.

Aoko… ella no podía creerlo. Nunca había estado tan cerca de Kaitou Kid, pero por dios que era parecido a Kaito, y esos sujetos estaban sugiriendo que Kid era Kaito… No podía ser… ¿Cómo era posible que él pudiera hacerle una canallada tan grande como esa? Lejos de estar preocupada por el cuchillo con el que era amenazaba, trataba de buscar la mirada de Kid para sacarse la duda de la cabeza. Esos hombres debían estar mintiendo. Nadie podía tener la mirada de Kaito… y ahora ella podría sacarse la tormentosa duda de la cabeza.

El ladrón bajó la cabeza y comenzó a quitarse lentamente el sombrero. Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de sus perseguidores. Kaito también sonrió. Una bomba de luz y humo irritante estalló en el instante. Con el movimiento más rápido que sus manos le permitieron Kaito hizo que el cuchillo que amenazaba a Aoko cayera de manos del delincuente. Con lágrimas en los ojos Aoko sintió que una mano enguantada la tiró del brazo y la guió hasta las escaleras de emergencia del edificio, mientras a su alrededor sonaban disparos al azar y voces tosiendo.

La chica se dejó llevar por su salvador. Ni en sus sueños imaginó que sería salvada por Kaitou Kid, el encarnizado enemigo de su padre, pero había algo más… ¿Podría ser Kaito la verdadera identidad de Kid? Lo pensó antes, y muchas veces, pero ya una vez ella descartó de plano esa posibilidad. ¿Se estuvo engañando todo ese tiempo acaso? Siempre hubo tantas pistas…

Él tapó su rostro ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Eran realmente los ojos de Kaito los que apenas pudo ver tras el monóculo? Un agudo dolor en el tobillo la sacó del sopor. Había estado corriendo, siendo arrastrada por ese ángel salvador, pero ahora estaba herida.

- ¡¿Puedes seguir corriendo?

El ladrón no volteó, pero ella tampoco levantó los ojos. La verdad podría ser más dolorosa incluso que la bala que le dio en el tobillo.

- No, pero…

- Entonces ven - El ladrón la levantó casi sin mucho esfuerzo justo en el momento en el que una nueva lluvia de balas los amenazaba.

Se aferró al cuello y pecho del ladrón, mientras advertía a Kid hacia donde esquivar las balas, mirando por sobre su hombro. Su aroma era tan inquietantemente familiar. A cada momento Aoko sentía crecer el terror en su corazón. Su voz era ligeramente diferente, pero Kaito era un maestro disfrazándose, igual que Kid; Kaito era mago, igual que Kid; parecían ser sus ojos; su aroma igual que Kid; era un maldito ángel encantador que la había salvado y que galantemente soportaba su peso mientras corrían escaleras arriba… igual a Kaito. Demasiado parecidos y demasiado cerca, y ella sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara. Ahora entendía porqué lo odiaba tanto. Su cuello, su pecho, sus orejas… zonas que ella había explorado antes en Kaito ahora replicadas en Kid.

La puerta de la azotea se abrió de una sola patada que Kid dio. Al momento Aoko sintió cómo el frío punzaba en su herida. Ya no podía pensar en Kaito o en Kid. Su piel se recogió y las sacudidas por el frío agudizaron su dolor. Desde abajo se escuchaban las sirenas de algunas patrullas.

El ladrón la dejó cuidadosa pero rápidamente en el suelo, volvió tras sus pasos y trancó la puerta. Corrió hasta donde Aoko se había hecho un rollo para conservar el calor, y se quitó su capa para cubrirla. Intentó abrazarla, pero ella de un solo empujón se negó en redondo.

- ¿Quién eres? - le preguntó mirando sus pies.

Las balas rompiendo la puerta fueron su respuesta. Ella se levantó de un brinco a pesar del dolor y él montó guardia interponiéndose entre ella y los malhechores amenazando con el lanzador de cartas que también Kaito solía usar.

Cuando los sujetos entraron Kaito disparó a sus manos para quitarles el arma. En un santiamén los hombres estuvieron desarmados, pero se lanzaron contra ambos para dar la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. El ladrón sabía que no tenía oportunidad en ese tipo de enfrentamientos por lo que arrojó una bomba de luz y humo a los pies de sus perseguidores. Aoko sintió nuevamente las sutiles y a la vez decididas manos del mago-ladrón intentando levantarla cuando de pronto vio aparecer un sujeto entre las sombras que empujó y azotó al ladrón contra el piso. Los breves segundos de camuflaje se habían perdido, mientras duraba la lucha entre el corpulento hombre y el ladrón.

La nube se disipó y uno de los sujetos apuntó a Kaito.

- ¡KID, A TU DERECHA!- gritó ella-

Kaito escuchó la orden y volteó unos centímetros cuando sintió una bala pasarle por el estómago. Al borde del precipicio perdió estabilidad tratando de soportar el dolor, y cayó.

Aoko se lanzó tras el mago. Ni un segundo pasó para que ella notara que tenía puesto el ala delta del ladrón.

Al lanzarse sintió un leve ardor en su brazo derecho, pero eso no le importó. Kaito ahogó el grito y su voz desapareció junto con su conciencia. Aoko tras él gritó su nombre sin dudas y extendió sus brazos pero fue inútil. En unos segundos ambos estarían muertos pegados a la calle si ella no lograba alcanzarlo. Perderlo… verlo muerto como en su siniestra pesadilla… Aoko plegó sus brazos a su cuerpo y se perfiló hacia abajo, ganando velocidad. Abajo uno de los policías notó la blanca figura, La multitud que reodeaba el accidente, desde donde se encontraba, sólo pudo vislumbrar al famoso ladrón cayendo y otra figura blanca intentando alcanzarlo. Aoko estiró un brazo alcanzando a Kaito y abriendo el alas-delta con el otro. La multitud gritó de alivió dando vítores por el ladrón y la figura blanca.

Aoko levantó las alas aplicando la presión necesaria hacia arriba y recién pudo sentir la molestia de la pequeña herida del hombro. Kaito seguía inconciente y ella tenía problemas para elevar el planeador por culpa del peso. La luna finalmente apareció.

Los sujetos observaron desde la azotea sin disparar. La posibilidad de delatarse era muy alta.

- La jefa se encargará de ellos.

Voltearon, pero un par de disparos les dio a todos desde la puerta de la azotea, sin darles tiempo de nada. La figura del sujeto desapareció como un ninja en las sombras de aquel lugar, mientras Conan y Heiji llegaban hasta allí. Notaron a los hombres muertos, pero el griterío les hizo asomarse al borde. Allí pudieron adivinar que Aoko-chan planeaba el alas delta con Kaito colgando.

Los jóvenes lograron llegar a la azotea del edificio de enfrente, que era lo suficientemente alta. Aoko descendió suavemente pero fue incapaz de aterrizar. Al sentir que iba a ser atrapada por el viento, decidió replegar las alas y ambos cayeron rodando aunque ella nunca dejó de abrazar a Kaito. Bajo la tenue luz de la luna ella se levantó. El viento comenzó a correr, y las nubes comenzaron a avanzar, la capa de Kid comenzó a ondearle y Aoko decidió devolver la capa a su ángel de la guarda, sin embargo esperó todo el tiempo del mundo a que él reaccionara sin poder aún mirarlo a la cara.

Él finalmente abrió los ojos y gimió de dolor. Su amiga volteó esperando ver parte del cuerpo del ladrón.

- Ao… ko… - dijo lastimeramente el ladrón-.

Al escuchar su nombre, la chica cometió un grave error: mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Y descubrió la sincera expresión de sobresalto de su mejor amigo.

- No puede ser… Ellos tenían razón. Ese aroma… y esos ojos… - silencio-. … Quítate… el… monóculo… Kid.

Kaito se alejó de ella y se levantó lentamente dándole la espalda. Aoko se volteó completamente de un salto.

- Kaitou Kid… ¡Quítate el monóculo!

Kaito no respondió.

- ¡Quítate el monóculo, Kid! ¡O acaso tienes algo que ocultar!… Ellos tenían razón… Ahora comprendo tu rara forma de actuar… y tus extrañas palabras... eres Kaito…

- No… soy mucho más guapo que él… - dijo el chico con amargura y en voz baja sujetándose la herida del estómago que, cosa curiosa, parecía no dolerle tanto-.

El ladrón volteó justo en el momento en que una silueta se abalanzó sobre Aoko lanzándola al piso. Era ella, "la mujer", que amenazó con una daga el cuello de Aoko.

- Muévete y la mato, my dear…

- Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

- Pero sí tiene que ver contigo…

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Que sueltes tu juguete y te acerques…

Kaito obedeció sin pensarlo. Se acercó lentamente pues si bien no le dolía mucho, se sentía débil por la herida. Estando cerca de ambas, la mujer soltó a Aoko y sin dar tiempo de reacción al malogrado mago lo lanzó contra el piso y lo amenazó con el cañón de una brillante pistola plateada apuntando directamente a su cabeza.

- Debí cumplir con lo que se me encomendó en ese momento. Ahora hay más involucrados y no arriesgaré el plan completo. Voy a terminar con todo esto al fin, Kaitou Kid.

Aoko estaba petrificada. El rostro que veía ante sus ojos era el de Kaito a quién un pequeño derrame de sangre le corría por una comisura de sus labios y una mancha más grande se visualizaba desde su estómago, mientras la capa se extendía a sus espaldas como si de un par de alas de ángel se tratara.

Kaito que tenía los ojos cerrados, los entreabrió ligeramente buscando la mirada de Aoko como pidiéndole perdón. En breves segundos estaría muerto sin duda. Estaba angustiado porque ella, su mejor amiga y tal vez la persona más importante para él, lo vería morir y además quedaría a merced de "la mujer". Perdió su cara de póker y de sus propios ojos asomaron lágrimas por haber involucrado a su amiga de infancia en ese juego de muerte, sin embargo no cayeron. Escuchó el pasador y miró a los ojos a su captora breves segundos, para asegurar las reales intenciones del hermoso monstruo que acabaría con su vida. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y esperó su fin, respirando agitadamente por la boca.

- La misma boca…

Kaito sintió el pulgar de una mano enguantada en cuero en sus labios quitándole cierta tibia humedad, pero no pudo abrir los ojos. Segundos más tarde pudo notar la tenue luz de la luna dándole directamente en el rostro, señal inequívoca de que su verdugo le había perdonado la vida.

Abrió los ojos y buscó a Aoko, quien lo miraba unos metros a distancia, sentada en el suelo de lado, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, expectante, y una mirada perdida en la sorpresa, la preocupación y la tristeza más absoluta.

- Kaito…

Él se desmayó.

Despertó en una clínica, siendo observado por Jii-chan.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Jii-chan?

- …

- ¿Aoko? ¿Dónde está Aoko?- De pronto lo recordó-. ¡Jii-chan! ¡¿Dónde está Aoko?- Kaito respiraba con dificultad e intentaba sujetarse con un brazo la herida del estómago.

- Pues… señorito… ella…

El anciano, a manera de respuesta, se acercó a una mesita y tomó una carta, la que recogió y comenzó lentamente a acercar a las manos de Kaito, quien extendió sus brazos sobrecogido por la ansiedad.

Abrió la carta de Aoko desesperado. La carta decía…

_Kuroba Kaito-kun: _

_No se lo diré a la policía ni menos a mi padre. Al menos no aún, pero debe desistir de ser quien pretende, o de otra forma no me dejará más alternativa. Consideré su vida más importante que cualquier reproche, pero tenga en cuenta que nuestra "relación" o como quiera que se llame lo que hubo entre nosotros, se ha roto para siempre. _

_No volveré a verlo nunca más. _

_Nakamori Aoko. _

(Recomiendo escuchar May it Be, de Enya al final)

* * *

**¡Pues al fin Aoko se entera! T _ T Un poco terrible la forma, pero en realidad mi drama no tenía otra forma. Desde un principio he querido mostrar la evolución de Aoko como una persona de carácter poco firme a uno que toma decisiones y está segura de lo que siente, porque siempre queda muy claro lo que ella piensa XD. Me la imaginé hace mucho tiempo siendo ella quien volaba valientemente salvando a Kaito, como una princesa rescatando a su caballero. ¿Les gustó? Kaito también crece, pero la culpa comienza a ser un sentimiento que comienza a bloquearlo. ¿Creen que pueda avanzar y crecer o se quedará un rato más en esto?**

**Sobre los misterios, bueno, siempre he pensado la historia como un final alternativo de DC visto desde la perspectiva de Magic Kaito. No pretendo unir los finales, pero intento dar luces sobre un posible final de DC. Quien sabe si me anime y lo escriba más adelante (Aunque Shinichi no me inspira mucho, es demasiado frío ¬ _ ¬ y me gustan un poquito más malulos). **

**¿Que sucederá de ahora en adelante entre Kaito y Aoko? ¿Qué relación tienen Toichi y Yuusaku con el pasado de la organización? ¿Quién desbarató realmente el plan de irish causando tal traición? ¿Por qué? Vemos que Kaito está teniendo algunos síntomas de la droga ¿Irá a ser permanente o se detendrá? ¿Por qué a él no le pasó lo mismo que a Shinichi? ¿Le irá a pasar algo después? Cómo Conan y Heiji salvarán la reputación de Kid? (Buena pregunta esta... no había pensado en que debo resolver esto también : S ) ¿Cómo evolucionará Nakamori keibu? ¿Cuál será la relación entre los detectives y el ladrón de ahora en adelante? ¿Volveremos a vr a Hakuba? ¿Estará bien Akako? ¿Qué será de Bourbón? ¿Qué hará Kaito a partir de este momento?**

**Uy, muchas preguntas... pero ahora el adelanto  
**

**Próximo capítulo**** Capítulo 22: Buscando la joya desesperadamente**

**_Si no dejo  
rastro alguno  
en este mundo fugaz,  
¿qué podrías  
reprocharme?  
(Ukifune)_**

**_"...En esta historia sólo yo me muero  
y moriré de amor porque te quiero,  
porque te quiero, amor, a sangre y fuego..."_**

**_(Soneto LXVI, Cien sonetos de amor, Pablo Neruda)_**


	22. Cap 22 Buscando la joya desesperadamente

**Pues nada. Lo siento por la demora, pero espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de MK y DC quienes le pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama. La historia... es en gran parte mía.**

**Dedicatoria: A Rocky Raccoon**** por su gran apoyo con su crítica constructiva y por ser casi beta.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Buscando la joya desesperadamente.**

_"...En esta historia sólo yo me muero  
y moriré de amor porque te quiero,  
porque te quiero, amor, a sangre y fuego..."_

_(Soneto LXVI, Cien sonetos de amor, Pablo Neruda)_

Kudo Yuusaku estaba algo apremiado. Tenía la entrega de un adelanto para su nueva novela dentro de dos semanas y aún no tenía ninguna nueva idea. Estaba convencido de haber agotado todos los recursos de su personaje y no dejaba de machacarse que, de volver a crear una historia sobre él, terminaría hundiéndolo en un mar de críticas. Debía terminar de una vez por todas con las aventuras del barón nocturno. Tal como sucedió con aquel personaje que fue su inspiración, así mismo debía retirar al personaje que tanta fama a nivel mundial le había dado. El barón nocturno debía morir, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo? Así había terminado esa tarde fumando, hundido en su sofá y mirando el atardecer en su piso de Los Ángeles, mientras repasaba mentalmente un par de ideas. Por más que lo intentaba no lograba hilar esas ideas, nada le gustaba. Estaba rodeado de artículos que coleccionó por años sobre Kaitou Kid, su acérrimo rival de juventud. Tenía muchos documentos, pues en uno de sus viajes a Japón casi vació sus archivos.

En todos esos años, luego de la desaparición de cierto mago que llegó a conocer, no se supo nada sobre el ladrón internacional. Como escritor, ahora necesitaba actualizar sus fuentes y buscó en la red por si aparecía nueva información relacionada con su fuente de inspiración. Le impresionó la cantidad de información actual y de diarios online. Clickeó en el primero y comenzó a leer el artículo de un diario japonés de edición semanal: "Kaitou Kid consigue llevarse la joya… " ¿Kaitou Kid? Yuusaku arrugó el ceño llevándose la mano al mentón, sorprendido y preocupado.

– Kuroba… – susurró.

– ¿En qué piensas, Yuu– chan?

– Eh… Yukiko… me asustaste.– dijo sonriendo encantadoramente– pues, como ves, estoy reuniendo material para mi nueva novela.

– Ah… pues, a mí me pareció escuchar el nombre de un antiguo amigo.

– Deben ser imaginaciones tuyas– Su mujer no sabía nada sobre temas que él juró guardar–

– ¿Qué es esto, señor Kudo? – Yukiko miró a su alrededor y terminó hojeando uno de los archivos de su marido– ¿Kaitou Kid? ¿Otra vez con esto, Yuu?– la mujer miró a su marido con cara de pocos amigos–

– Sabes que cuando necesito información recurro a él…

– Lo sé, pero lo que me extraña es esto – ella tomó la laptop en sus manos y la señaló a su marido– Hace muchos años que Kaitou Kid no atacaba, y justo ahora que necesitas inspiración aparecen sus andanzas. – Yuusaku sonrió algo tenso, pues siempre supo de las sospechas de su mujer sobre el misterioso ladrón– ¿Acaso tú eres ese ladrón, Yuu?

Kudo Yuusaku abrió los ojos inconmensurablemente. ¿Acaso eso era lo que su mujer pensaba desde hace tantos años? La idea de verse con ese traje blanco y esa capa saltando desde los altos rascacielos, presto a la aventura y dispuesto a llevarse algún objeto valioso, le hizo mucha gracia. El barón nocturno sí que podía, y aunque sus tenebrosas aventuras eran producto de su prolífica imaginación, nunca se sentiría capaz de lograr hazañas tan osadas como esas. Además se comparó mentalmente con la faz que recordaba de Kid y su mostacho difería notablemente con el del ladrón. Se atacó de la risa frente a su mujer y, recuperando su computadora, la cerró y comenzó a juntar todos sus archivos, los que guardó en la biblioteca aun preso de la risa.

– No, mujer. Sólo una persona en el mundo tiene lo necesario, y ese no soy yo.

Salió del despacho y se encaminó hacia su cuarto pensando en la única vez que estuvo del lado del real Kaitou Kid. Siempre lo detenía en sus actos delictuales, pero aquella ocasión tuvo que sacar de apuros a su propia esposa sin que ella se diera cuenta. Era cierto, algo le había ocultado a Yukiko; él y Kuroba Toichi se conocían desde antes que ella los presentara en aquella cena de gala. Cuando se enfrentaron por primera vez se reconocieron a pesar de los años pasados desde la primaria. Sus padres habían sido compañeros de partido político, pero en aquellos tiempos las cosas en el Komeito no eran buenas, por lo que ambos habían decidido alejarse. Su padre nunca volvería, pero tiempo después se enteró de que el padre de Kuroba sí había vuelto. Recordó que jugando a las escondidas ambos vieron cómo sus padres discutían, pero nunca supieron la razón. Unas semanas más tarde Kuroba era retirado del colegio y nunca más se volverían a ver, o eso creía él.

Pasado el tiempo Yukiko comenzó sus clases de caracterización. A él a menudo la policía le pedía cooperación para capturar al misterioso ladrón que había recorrido el mundo, el ladrón 1412. Una buena noche logró arrinconarlo en una de las oficinas superiores de un gran rascacielos y, en un descuido, encaró al ladrón con quien forcejeó, quitandole el sombrero y, de un puñetazo que no pudo conectar del todo, lo despojó del monóculo. Pudo verlo de frente. No tuvo dudas, era su amigo de juegos Kuroba Toichi.

– Eres…

– Sabía que algún día me reconocerías… en fin, no tengo tiempo que perder. Tu mujer será culpada de robo si no entrego esta joya a su verdadero dueño, debes dejarme ir.

– ¿De verdad crees que vas a engañarme con eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver Yuki con todo esto?

– La verdad no me importa si me crees o no. Sólo me interesa que Yukiko– chan no se vea involucrada más de lo que está. Tu esposa no sabe que es un imán que atrae problemas…

– ¿De qué hablas?

Los policías se dejaron sentir pisos más abajo, subiendo ruidosamente.

– Ya no tengo tiempo. Por favor, entrégale esto al inspector. Dile que lo tiré al huir de ti. Él sabrá entregárselo a esa mujer…

– Te refieres a…

– Sí. Hay personas que han querido robarse la joya desde las sombras. Ellos robaron esta joya y han querido tapar su crimen incriminando a Yukiko. ¡Debes alejarla de mi taller de caracterización!

– Un minuto… ¿Tú eres ese mago?

– ¡No preguntes más! Toma esto. Te lo debo por hacer algo más alegre mi insana niñez. Fuiste un buen amigo, sabes– Kuroba Toichi intentó salir huyendo por la ventana, pero Yuusaku lo encerró ganando un poco de tiempo ante la inminente llegada de la policía–

– No creas que no sé dónde estamos… Estas son las oficinas de tu padre… ¿Por qué esta joya estaba aquí?

– Mi padre… A pesar de todo nunca ha sido un mal padre para mí… No puedo decirte nada sobre esto. Pero eres un gran rival, y sé que algún día descubrirás la verdad. ¿Recuerdas la discusión que provocó que me retiraran de la escuela? Pues… tu padre… sabía perfectamente toda la verdad…

– Kuroba no hables en clave.

– En fin. Soy mala hierba, y me alegra que tú no lo seas. Averigua la verdad sobre tu padre y sabrás algo de mí. Adiós.

Yuusaku volvió al momento presente. La única pista que le dejó su antiguo amigo y posterior rival fue que sus padres conocíeron algo que ellos no. Ahora que Kaitou Kid había hecho aparición nuevamente, le pareció como si los años hubieran quedado estancados. Él mismo había asistido al funeral del mago por petición explícita de Yukiko, y sabía que realmente había muerto; el rostro de su pequeño hijo y su esposa, deshechos, no mentían ¿Acaso nunca había muerto? Un momento… Su pequeño hijo…

La mente de Yuusaku se perdió en sus deducciones. No había otra posibilidad más cierta. El hijo de Kuroba seguramente rondaría por los 17 años en estos momentos, y si su propio hijo era capaz de muchas cosas, no tenía que dudar que el pequeño Kuroba de ese entonces tendría el potencial del padre, pero nuevamente la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Se levantó de la cama en la que estuvo tirado mientras pensaba, en dirección a los documentos y el álbum de fotos que su padre le dejó al morir. Una libreta muy añosa, y que nunca antes había llamado su atención, ahora se erigió como testimonio de muchos secretos. Apenas lo abrió se encontró con un texto poético de Ukifune, pero para él sin pies ni cabeza. Sin duda alguna el texto debía tener una clave. Tomó la libreta, su abrigo, sus cigarrillos y su pluma y salió corriendo en dirección al café de la esquina. Un nuevo misterio lo había devuelto a sus más profundas cavilaciones. Yukiko– chan sólo escuchó el portazo que dio su marido.

– Estoy segura que Yuusaku no me mentía. De hecho podría jurar debido a su reacción, que recién hoy se dio cuenta del regreso de Kaitou Kid…– Yukiko hizo un gracioso puchero– A veces es tan despistado como inteligente–

_Si no dejo  
rastro alguno  
en este mundo fugaz,  
¿qué podrías  
reprocharme?  
(Ukifune)_

88888888

Kaito despertó en una clínica, siendo observado por Jii– chan.

– ¿Qué sucedió, Jii– chan?

– Señorito… esta vez nos asustó de verdad. Llamé a su madre y le exigí que volviera. Ya vie…

– ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?– Kaito se sentó en la cama rápidamente pero se quejó de inmediato ante el dolor de su última herida.

– ¡Cálmese, señorito Kaito! Su madre ya está en viaje. Se encuentra en Milán, haciendo escala. Llegará mañana…– Jii intentaba mantener a Kaito recostado, pero el chico, a pesar de sus quejas, se revolvía queriendo levantarse con una inusitada energía para alguien que está convaleciente–

– ¿Aoko? ¿Dónde está Aoko?– De pronto lo recordó– . ¡Jii– chan! ¡¿Dónde está Aoko?– Kaito respiraba con dificultad e intentaba sujetarse con un brazo la herida del estómago–

– Pues… señorito… ella…

El anciano, a manera de respuesta, se acercó a una mesita y tomó una carta, la que recogió y comenzó lentamente a acercar a las manos de Kaito, quien extendió sus brazos sobrecogido por la ansiedad. Luego miró angustiado a Jii y el anciano asintió con tristeza insitando al chico a abrir el sobre.

– Ella está bien. Salió ayer del hospital y se está dedicando a cuidar a Nakamori– san, que aún sigue aquí, aunque pronto saldrá bastante recuperado por cierto. – Konosuke Jii supo en el momento en el que se encontró con Aoko el día anterior que ella ya sabía la verdad–

Pero Kaito no puso mucha atención. Abrió la carta de Aoko desesperado. La carta decía…

_Kuroba Kaito- kun: _

_No se lo diré a la policía ni menos a mi padre. Al menos no aún, pero debe desistir de ser quien pretende, o de otra forma no me dejará más alternativa. Consideré su vida más importante que cualquier reproche, pero tenga en cuenta que nuestra "relación" o como quiera que se llame lo que hubo entre nosotros, se ha roto para siempre. _

_No volveré a verlo nunca más. _

_Nakamori Aoko. _

La leyó dos, tres, mil veces y en cada ocasión parecía como si estuviera alejándose más y más de ese pequeño y demasiado prolijo pedazo de papel. Los minutos pasaban y Jii comenzó a sentirse incómodo al no ver ninguna reacción en su joven amo.

– Señorito…

– Lo sabe.

– Se veía muy triste, señorito.

– Me dejó ver su odio, Jii- chan. – Kaito arrugó lentamente la carta– pero… pero tal vez es mejor que me odie – Kaito levantó su rostro, sonriendo alegremente– Así sólo tendré que encargarme de destruir Pandora y no tendré que protegerla más–

Konosuke– san guardó silencio ante la perfecta máscara que Kaito se había impuesto. Una mezcla de admiración y congoja se apoderaron del anciano; admiración por tal demostración de control, y congoja por saber que el chico enterraba sus sentimientos. Sintió que en aquella blanca habitación, en aquel silencioso momento, y con aquella amable sonrisa como telón de fondo, se estaba llevando a cabo un funeral.

Tres firmes toques en la puerta interrumpieron la ceremonia. Jii volteó y se dirigió a abrir, mientras Kaito doblaba perfectamente la carta y la guardaba en la mesita junto a la cama. Al abrirse la puerta dos chicos saludaron al joven mago. Con su aguda mirada, Conan pudo notar un rapido movimiento que le hizo pensar que el mago se había secado una lágrima.

– ¿Qué tal, Kuroba? ¿Ya te cansaste de dar lástima?– Conan pateó fuertemente la pierna de Hattori al escuchar su comentario–

– Jii– chan ¿Puedes salir por favor?– fue la respuesta del paciente–

– Pero señorito…

– Es mejor que no tengas que mentir si alguna vez…–

– Entiendo bien, señor. – Jii miró atentamente a cada uno de los jóvenes y luego cerró la puerta suavemente–

– ¿Cómo te sientes? Los médicos están sorprendidos de lo rápido que te has recuperado.

– Pues me siento bastante bien después de haber sido atravesado por una bala y arrojado de un edificio–

– Has estado con fiebre hoy – comentó Hattori dando una hojeada a la ficha médica de Kaito para luego mirarlo directamente y entrecerrando los ojos– ¿Es perfectamente normal o será alguna rareza?

Kaito miró por un breve instante a Heiji para luego desviar la vista hacia la ventana

– ¿Cómo consiguieron salir del edificio sin despertar sospechas?

– La policía encontró todas las armas que quedaron abandonadas. Había gran cantidad de arsenal. Tal vez notaste que la policía ya estaba cerca del lugar cuando ca… cuando caíste y… Aoko- chan te rescató. – Conan habló con cierto tino y algo inseguro al mencionar a Aoko– La policía pudo notar la figura de Kaitou Kid sobrevolando, pero no pudieron ver bien todos los detalles.

El joven mago no hizo ningún gesto perceptible al escuchar el relato del empequeñecido detective de preparatoria. Aún bajo la mirada escrutadora de dos de los mejores detectives de Japón, se mantuvo sereno; sin embargo seguía mirando un punto fijo en el ventanal, absorto, incluso algo entretenido, en el ligero ondeo del árbol exterior.

– Pudimos evitar que investigaran el secuestro porque Aoko– chan mintió, indicando que había seguido a Kid hasta este edificio. Además te cubrimos diciendo que Nakamori– chan te llamó dándote pistas, y que nosotros insistimos en investigar. Dijimos que Kid nos sacó del edificio para evitar el tiroteo, pero no pudimos explicar porqué los sujetos que encontraron estaban muertos. Nuevamente Kid ha quedado manchado.

– Bueno… últimamente no he podido limpiar mi imagen. Ya tendré tiempo para ello… – Kaito alzó su cabeza apoyándose contra el respaldo de la cama, y volvíó a dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana, sin perder su perfecta cara de póker–

– Siento lo de Aoko– chan, Kuroba.– Conan expresó su preocupación al joven mago– .

Heiji pudo distinguir una ligera y casi impercetible corrección en la comisura de los labios de Kaito. Quiso dejar el archivo del convaleciente pero una hoja se dobló bajo sus dedos. Allí notó un registro de la temperatura de Kaito desde que llegó al hospital tres días antes. No había bajado de los treinta y ocho grados en ninguna de las lecturas. Asombrado el moreno detective miró nuevamente al mago quien sonreía tristemente a sus sábanas, buscando subterfugios para evitar hablar de la chica. En sus ojos brillaba una batalla que finalmente había perdido.

– Ella…

– Nos ayudó a ocultarte. Fue ella quien sugirió que cambiaramos tus ropas con Hattori para evitar cualquier duda. Mintió sobre las razones por las que se encontraba allí…

– Además cambiamos de edificio y llegamos primero que la policía porque corrimos por un pasillo que encontramos y que unía ambos lugares – Heiji reaccionó al sentirse interpelado en la explicación de Conan.

– Hace un tiempo atrás discutí con ella porque yo quería ver una película. Tal vez la recuerden… "El prestigio", pero ella quería ir al Takarazuka… ¡Qué ironía! Quería ver "Arsene Lupin".

– No debió ser fácil descubrir quien eras, ni mucho menos de esa manera, Kuroba.– dijo Heiji–

– Ella no debió enterarse nunca…

– ¿Pretendías ocultárselo por siempre?– preguntó Conan–

– Al igual que Ran- chan, Aoko es una chica perspicaz. Pero tal como te dije aquella vez que tuve que salvarte el pellejo, hay cosas que es mejor que no se sepan.

– Ya. Cosas como tus delitos, cierto.

Kaito guardó silencio y volvió a perder su mirada en la ventana. Por unos instantes no hubo diálogo entre ellos.

– ¿Recuperaste la joya, cierto?

– Técnicamente si, pero no sé donde está después de todo lo sucedido.

– ¡Qué idiota! – Lanzó Heiji–

– Tenía otras prioridades… como salvar mi propia vida, detective del Oeste– Kaito bufó molesto– Creo que tendré que volver por ella aunque no se si sea muy correcto entregársela al inspector. Se que sigue internado.

– No será necesario. La tengo en un lugar seguro – Kaito comenzó a poner mala cara– Sé qué estás pensando, y creeme que era necesario saber de tu boca la situación. No es fácil creer en tus buenas intenciones.

– De todas formas, podrías habérmelo dicho antes, no crees. Esa joya… – el chico dudo unos segundos debatiéndose entre contar a sus rivales parte de sus secretos– Esto… Esa joya es una de las que esos sujetos están buscando. Se roban una tras una las grandes joyas del mundo pues pretenden encontrar una joya que se encuentra dentro de otra, la llaman Pandora.

– Kaitou Kid es el nombre que mi padre le dio al personaje Kaitou 1412 por error. Conocí a ese tenebroso ladrón cuando era pequeño, aunque no supe quién era en ese entonces. Es imposible que fueras tú por esos tiempos ¿Era tu padre, cierto? – Kaito miró atentamente a Conan– Además la libreta que nos entregaste… tu mismo lo mencionaste. Pero la pregunta más bien es ¿por qué tomaste el lugar de tu padre?

– ¿Y qué relación tienes tú o tu padre con la organización?– intervino Heiji precisando –

– Aún no estoy muy seguro de sí realmente puedo contar con ustedes.

– ¿Lo dices porque eres un ladrón y nosotros detectives?– Heiji no le tenía buena fe a Kaito–

– ¡Lo digo porque…! porque…

La imagen de Akako herida y Aoko mirándolo como la última vez se aparecieron en la mente del joven mago– ladrón. No quiso seguir hablando ni se molestó en poner su habitual cara de póker.

– Eres el ladrón más extraño que he conocido. Pareces detective, devuelves lo que robas y además tienes buen corazón. Pero no es necesario que te preocupes por nosotros, Kuroba.– Conan se sentó de un salto en la cama del convaleciente y se acomodó para luego infundirle animos con gran convicción– Es duro saber que pones en peligro a quienes quieres, pero debes sobreponerte por ellos. ¿Quieres ser un ladrón que de lástima?–

Kaito miró asombrado a Conan. Nadie más que él sabía que tenía que tener coraje, pero este chico, teniendo la misma situación delante de sus narices parecía no comprender lo que sucedía en su corazón.

– Hay cosas que es mejor que no se sepan– sonrió tristemente y tragó fuerte para detener su angustia–

– Crees que no entiendo lo que te pasa, cierto. ¿Crees que subestimo al criminal que, apenas nos conocimos supo de inmediato que Ran era importante para mí? Ni siquiera sé cómo supiste exactamente quien soy en realidad ¿y supones que te subestimo? Vamos que tienes que saber que mi intención es averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre la organización, no poner en duda tus sentimientos ni emociones.

Kaito de pronto se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y suspiró pesadamente, dejando caer su mano sobre su frente. Por primera vez desde que despertara notó que se sentía cansado.

– No me siento bien.

– Tienes fiebre– intervino Heiji–

– Sabemos que has estado con fiebre desde que volviste de Osaka– continuó Conan–

– Los doctores están muy extrañados. Nadie se recupera en sólo tres días de un disparo. Ni mucho menos es normal mantener esta fiebre tan alta por tanto tiempo.

– ¿Qué sucedió exactamente en Osaka?

– ¡Ya dejen de interrogarme!

Silencio

– Necesito la libreta de vuelta.

Fue inútil querer sacarle información a Kaito. Se negó en rotundo a seguir hablando e ignoró todas las preguntas que los detectives les hicieron. De pronto Hattori hizo notar a Conan que Kaito comenzó a respirar más agitadamente y que un ligero tinte rojizo le asomó en las mejillas. Nuevamente su temperatura le jugaba una mala pasada.

– Definitivamente algo le sucedió. No puede ser normal estar casi curado de un disparo así y mantener tan alta temperatura todo el tiempo– Sentenció Hattori al salir del cuarto del joven mago–

– Nunca pensé que vería la tristeza reflejada en su cara de bufón– Conan quiso ser sarcástico pero dentro de sí sentía cierta empatía por el mago–

Al dar un giro en la esquina, se cruzaron con Jii- chan quien les miró con desconfianza y temor. Los chicos sólo se despidieron cortésmente pero con prisa. De alguna forma eran canas y pocos cabellos que debían respetar.

Kaito sentia las mejillas encendidas. Tumbado desde su camilla miraba un punto fijo en el techo, respirando agitadamente. La herida no le dolía en lo absoluto pero se sentía preso de un calor sofocante, que lo quemaba. Se miró las manos y sintió la necesidad de matar el tiempo manipulando un mazo de naipes. Para cualquiera esa sería una actividad que demandaría gran concentración, pero para Kaito era un placer que le permitía despejar su mente y abstraerse en un mundo diferente. Había dejado de hacerlo, pero ahora, envuelto en la soledad y la tristeza, necesitaba más que nunca bloquear sus emociones por unos momentos y que éstas lo dejaran pensar. Apenas Jii– chan abrió la puerta Kaito lo detuvo de golpe exigiéndole una baraja inmediatamente. Su anciano asistente se detuvo bruscamente y tomó de su saco una baraja nueva. Kaito era algo obsesivo como su padre, y eso el anciano lo sabía muy bien.

– Aquí tiene señorito. Volveré más tarde entonces.

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó con movimientos de flick simple mientras su mente comenzó a visualizar cada uno de los puntos que tenía en blanco. Su madre era un punto crucial, si ella volvía debido a su condición, seguramente sería objeto de persecución, incluso más que Aoko. Además algo no le calzaba bien con su historia… No debía volver, debía detenerla. Por otra parte Aoko ya sabía la verdad, pero no sus razones. Tenía claro que no podían volver a juntarse pero ¿Debería darle una explicación o simplemente él desaparecía de su vida para siempre, tal como ella exijió en su carta? La pregunta era aún más trascendental ¿Era más importante su relación con Aoko o le importaba más su seguridad al dejarla ignorante de todo lo sucedido? Era algo que tenía que definir, pero lo haría más tarde, con algo más de información. Por otra parte los detectives ya sabían parte de sus secretos pero estuvieron interrogándole sobre lo sucedido en Osaka ¿Qué sería aquella droga que le dieron a tomar? Hattori le insinuó sus sospechas ante sus ataques de fiebre, y tenía razón. Se sentía afiebrado desde aquella ocasión ¿Qué relación podría tener con la droga? ¿Sería solo una coincidencia? ¿Y su curación? Si era coincidencia o no ¿Cómo explicaba su casi milagrosa curación? En otro ámbito el mensaje de su padre no había sido claro. Había un misterio nuevo detrás de Toichi Kuroba y él debía encontrar la respuesta en esa libreta. Debía ir por ella.

Enfrascado estaba en una intrincada y frenética marionette con una sola mano, cuando se desconcentró dejando caer el triangulo que había hecho. Lo embargó una sombra de pesadumbre; quería llorar, pero en vez de eso tomó el teléfono y marcó a su madre, considerando lo que su asistente Jii le había dicho. Cuando Chikage le contestó Kaito tragó fuerte y, respirando profundo, puso su mejor sonrisa y con gran entusiasmo le contó a su madre que había tenido un pequeño percance pero que ya estaba muy bien, y que Jii había exagerado como siempre. Su madre quiso replicarle, pero Kaito se puso serio. No permitiría que su madre volviera a Japón mientras fuera inseguro, por ello cambió el tema:

– Mamá… ¿No has estado inactiva, cierto?

Su padre había evitado que ella volviera a delinquir y, conociéndola, si ella volvía y se encontraba con la actual situación, no dudaba que volvería a sus andanzas. Como su hijo, no podía permitir que eso pasara. Era misión de los hombres proteger a las mujeres. Su padre se lo había enseñado desde pequeño.

– ¿A qué te refieres?– Chikage sonrió nerviosa.

– Hace unos días me llamó la atención un robo ocurrido en norteamerica… curioso modus operandi, pero nadie se adjudicó su autoría. Cosa más rara, los objetos robados fueron devueltos intactos a la policía con una nota diciendo el nombre del verdadero dueño. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

– Pues…

– ¿No estarás en tus andanzas nuevamente, mamá?– Chikage respondió con evasivas– No querras llamar la atención de alguien o de alguna organización ¿verdad?

– Kaito, yo no… es decir…

– ¿Entonces qué pretendes? Kaitou Kid nació para protegerte mamá.

– Pero hijo, esas personas necesitaban ayuda.

– No hay nada que pueda defenderte. Papá te dejó a mi cuidado, y aunque estés lejos no dejaré de hacerlo.

– Hijo…– con ternura–

– Dejé que te fueras a buscar a una persona, y mientras estés lejos de ellos, no me importa. No te metas en problemas… por favor… Has lo que debas hacer y ya.

– Pero tú también prométeme que no te meterás en problemas. ¿De acuerdo?

– … – un breve silencio– eso no puedo prometerlo…

– Kaito… ¿sucedió algo? Tu voz suena extraña…

– Adiós mamá.

Chikage quiso rebatirle pero Kaito cortó. Tras unos minutos de intento de contacto, le llegó un mensaje de su hijo: "Tengo nuevas pistas. Dame unos días de tranquilidad y te informaré de todo lo que sé. Vuelve a Los Ángeles"

Una madre conoce a sus hijos, y Chikage tuvo la impresión de que Kaito no fue del todo sincero a pesar del desplante y el entusiasmo que demostró en la llamada. Había demasiada alegría, y un extraño tono de voz más grave de lo habitual; ella tuvo uno de esos presentimientos que caracterizan a las mujeres: "Kaito me está mintiendo. Aoko debe haberse enterado".

El chico se tapó completamente con un abanico de naipes y suspiró buscando el aire que le faltaba. Recordó escenas de su vida en la que Aoko estuvo presente, sus recientes sesiones de modelaje, asi como sus propios celos e inseguridades al verla tan linda y coqueta. Sintió la carne de gallina al recordar la sensación de su piel y los deseos que se acumulaban en su abdomen. Al fin tomó una decisión ¿Debería saber Aoko sus razones? No. Al menos hasta que pudiera dilucidar el misterio que lo rodeaba y eso… no sabía cuando sería. Las horas pasaron y él moría de cansancio.

88888888

Con el inspector Nakamori fuera de escena, Chaki– san en persona se estaba ocupando de las investigaciones. Había visto cómo ese chico de Osaka, hijo de Hattori keibu, había cambiado completamente de actitud ante los vídeos, y más tarde él y el pequeño habían encontrado a una piara delictual, encontrando la joya de paso. Él mismo decidió corroborar lo que en esas escenas había or lo que cuidadosamente comparó una escena del Kid real con la del supuesto Kid del robo reciente y, sin duda ambos eran diferentes. Uno mostraba jovialidad y gran confianza en sí mismo, como disfrutando cada acción, mientras que el otro parecía avanzar pesadamente y resolución por el hecho preciso, sin coquetear demasiado con la cámara ni mucho menos con el poco público que logró reunir. Y ahí tenía otra gran diferencia: nunca hubo una carta de aviso. El modus operandi del ladrón había cambiado. Definitivamente no eran el mismo, sin embargo se vio al real Kid en el escenario donde fue encontrada la joya y una tropa de delincuentes asesinados. ¿Kid podría ser ahora un asesino?

Los jóvenes detectives explicaron que Kid les salvó la vida, y que gracias a él pudieron aislar rápidamente al chico que resultó herido. La división de homicidios estaba investigando, por lo que le explicaron que todas las balas encontradas parecían provenir de las armas que se habían encontrado, pero aún había que completar los exámenes balísticos. También se encontraron algunos naipes en el lugar de los hechos, lo que corroboraba la versión de los jóvenes detectives, y Aoko- chan también abogaba por el ladrón que su propio padre perseguía. El ladrón sólo usaba su lanzador de naipes (que podía ser bastante peligroso), y nunca atacaba con armas verdaderas; sin embargo los hombres tenían disparos de balas ¿Qué sucedía entonces con Kid? Estaba algo más claro. El ladrón podría ser inocente, pues no había pistas suficientes que lo inculparan como asesino.

Frente a las cámaras, ansiosas de noticias sobre Kid, Chaki no tuvo más opción que despejar algunas dudas sobre Kid, declarando que "no puede ser culpable pues no se ha podido demostrar".

88888888

Una medialuna ya remontaba cuando Kaito despertó gracias a un click en la puerta. Ya no tenía los artilugios médicos inyectados, pero todo le daba vueltas. Notó que la enfermera le había visto recientemente por el termómetro que le dejó. Recordó los comentarios de los detectives y se dejó el termómetro por un minuto. Cuando marcó el pitido, él mismo revisó su temperatura. ¿Fiebre aún? Tenía 38°C, pero él se sentía bastante bien a pesar del ligero mareo.

Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana; abajo una pareja caminaba tomados de la mano tímidamente. Repentinamente se le antojó un beso e inevitablemente dirigió su mirada hacia la carta de Aoko ¿Era un sueño o realmente ella lo había sentenciado? Leyó la carta nuevamente iluminado sólo con la luz de la luna y los recuerdos de lo sucedido se agolparon frente a sus ojos. Un nudo en la garganta quiso salir, y él lo ahogó tragando fuerte. Quería verla y aunque había decidido no decirle nada quería cerciorarse de su estado. Intentaría acercarse disfrazado para calmar su corazón que galopaba fuerte. Miró la baraja. Aun podía dejar de sentir con el corazón y podía razonar… pero le dolía, y eso no creía poder manejarlo. El deseo de verla, de tocarla y sentirla como la última noche antes que todo se precipitara era más fuerte. Estaba a punto de salir cuando notó que la enfermera estaba fuera conversando con una colega. Su única opción era la ventana. Apresurado recogió su ropa y montó un cordel con las sábanas, dsecolgándolas. De un brinco cogió tierra y corrió a esconderse bajo las sombras de los árboles para vestirse con lo mínimo.

– Aoko… tengo que verte. Tengo que saber cómo estás.

Entró por la ventana del cuarto de residentes en el primer piso del Hospital, y cogió un delantal de médico. No tenía ningún artilugio para disfrazarse por lo que, al mirarse en el espejo de un casillero, se acomodó el cabello para aparentar más edad y se cortó un mechon pegándoselo como bigotes.

Subió tratando de ocultarse del personal médico para no despertar sospechas y llegó el pasillo donde se encontraba el Inspector Nakamori. Había policías resguardando, por lo que pidió que se tomaran un descanso mientras él revisaba al enfermo. Una vez que los policías se perdieron por las escaleras, suspiró mirando el pomo de la puerta. Con temor estaba a punto de abrir cuando escuchó unos sollozos tenues. Era Aoko.

Sintió un vacío inexplicable y no sabía qué sentir para llenarlo.

Caminó por los pasillos y se deshizo del disfraz. Llegó al primer piso del Hospital y salió apresurado antes que se diera la alarma de su desaparición. Escondió su rostro al ver unos conocidos policías. Luego hechó a correr, se sentía con vitalidad, pero con el corazón apretujado por los sentimientos. Frente a un semáforo detuvo la marcha. Recordó que en una ocasión anterior también había corrido, pero con un par de calcetines menos. Sonrió. No quería perderla, y estuvo a punto de hacer una tontería. No tuvo que verla para saber que estaba sana, pero la había hecho llorar. Estaban en el mismo Hospital y dudosamente podrían atacarla gracias a la presencia policial. Al menos eso lo aliviaba.

Una vez fuera, se frotó los brazos rápidamente debido al frío. El invierno aún tenía algo que dar antes de retirarse y quedaba poco tiempo para todo. Sólo un mes más y terminarían la preparatoria. ¿Cómo daría los exámenes sin tener que verla? ¡No podía abandonar la escuela a esas alturas! En sus pensamientos se dibujaron hechos del pasado: la torre del reloj. Ahora que era adulto podía reconocer el sentimiento que le provocó ver su carita triste aquel día. Y en aquella ocasión, en su cumpleaños, le dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón hacerla llorar por su falta. Esta vez no era una desilusión común. Era una separación. Ellos que habían estado juntos compartiendo sus familias, sus problemas, sus emociones y sentimientos, ahora que parecía que tenían un destino juntos, todo se derrumbaba y por primera vez estaba separados. Aoko era obstinada, y sabía que no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente. Incluso era probable que ella nunca lo perdonara.

Le quitó la presencia de su padre en algunos de los días más importantes de su vida, le dio ilusiones, le mintió y traicionó su amistad. Era culpable y no solo se sentía mal por ella, sino por él mismo. Ya no era un ilusionista, era un mentiroso. En ese instante un nudo se instaló en su garganta como una pequeña bola hasta que casi no pudo respirar. Se obligó a aspirar profundamente y se dio cuenta de que no tenía control de sus acciones. Estaba sollozando y había golpeado una puerta.

Al escuchar esa voz dejó de gimotear abruptamente, quedando perplejo. ¿En qué momento se dirigió a casa del pequeño detective? Pestañeó repetidamente y luego sonrió débilmente; _"¡ah, la libreta de mi padre!",_ pensó.

Cuando Ran abrió la puerta, Kaito quiso seguir sonriendo. En serio lo intentó y quiso hablar desenfadadamente, pero la voz no le salió. Tartamudeó algo mientras pensaba en lo irremediablemente parecidas que eran ambas chicas. ¿Qué acaso el destino necesitaba torturarlo? Se esforzó aún más en sonreír, pero seguía tartamudeando, hasta que Ran se le desdibujó tras una ligera niebla.

– Kuroba- kun… – el rostro asombrado de Ran y su nombre en sus labios lo hizo reaccionar.

Al escuchar de quién se trataba, Conan se asomó rápidamente y puso mala cara al comprobar quien era, pero al verlo bien detuvo su caminata.

– Ella… – dijo Kaito, aún con la sonrisa pegada.

– ¿Qué sucede, Kuroba- kun? – Ran no sabía cómo reaccionar–

No quería admitirlo pero asumió que había llegado hasta Ran por su parecido con Aoko. Porque quería verla, y quería unos brazos cálidos que lo acogieran. Ojalá fuera Aoko en realidad. De otra forma podría haber acudido a Koizumi, pero quería a Aoko, y no podía tenerla a su lado. Apoyó su cabeza en Ran, mirando sus zapatos.

– … lo sabe…

88888888

El casino estaba en pleno funcionamiento, y Kurogane Tsubasa aprovechó de revisar unos documentos en su oficina. Estaba cansado y esa noche debería pernoctar allí. Había jugadores demasiado notables, por lo que debía vigilar personalmente sus audaces movimientos. Como fan de la magia, sabía muchas formas de hacer desaparecer o aparecer cualquier carta de un mazo. A su edad era realmente difícil mantener esa doble vida, un bohemio de noche y de día un respetable hombre de negocios, así que no era de extrañar verlo caerse de sueño sobre sus documentos. Podía parecer tan despistado a veces, pero era hombre lúcido. Delante de él tenía los documentos de permiso para una exhibición.

– No puedo seguir vigilando de noche y negociando de madrugada… estoy algo viejo para esto– pensó en voz alta– mmm… nunca creí que diría que necesito un relevo, y tengo justo a la persona adecuada para esto… así además… – miró el expediente, cerró los ojos y se mantuvo reflexivo por unos instantes– … lo tendré vigilado por un tiempo.

Salió de su oficina a recorrer su casino cuando vio a una de las croupieres. Era una hermosa mujer, blanquísima como la nieve y de largos cabellos color azabache. En medio del bullicio y el humo de cigarrillos, se cruzaron y, acercándose a su oído él le dijo:

– No es necesario que me vigiles, bruja.

La mujer volteó sorprendida. Kurogane tomó cierta distancia y la miró de frente, a lo que la chica sonrió.

– ¿Desde cuando lo sabes, viejo zorro?

– Hablas con un gran fan de la magia y un cinéfilo acérrimo ¿Qué más quieres?

– No eres actor, pero debieras serlo. Realmente me engañaste haciéndome creer que no sabías nada… ¿O será que estoy perdiendo facultades?

– No mujer… Eres muy buena, pero soy algo más experimentado que tú, sabes.

– ¿Experimentado? Si lo dices por mi apariencia juvenil… estás algo equivocado.

– También sé eso, Vermouth. – al ver la cara de la mujer, Kurogane avanzó hasta ella y le dijo al oído extrañamente seductor aunque aparentemente sin malicia– Sé que lo probaste primero que todos… Realmente sentías afecto por el jefe.

– Mejor ocupate por tu misión– La mujer se alejó de Kurogane algo molesta– Tuve que venir personalmente a verificar cómo ibas… – luego habló más discretamente– Bourbon está sospechando de nosotros.

– Tsk… despreocupate un poco, mujer – El sujeto se alejó sonriendo– sé que no es por la opinión de Bourbon que estás aquí. Al menos no como primera causa –Luego se puso serio– El chico… lo estoy vigilando.

– Y aunque no fuera así, ya tengo al adecuado para el trabajo– se dijo a sí misma la mujer.

Kurogane le dio la espalda y, prendiendo un habano se alejó, dejando a la joven croupiere sosteniéndole la mirada con aires de desconfianza. Ella no volvería a "Magic Wind" a espiarle, era el reino de Cognac.

88888888

Kaito perdió la batalla; había evitado hasta el momento ver sus sentimientos con claridad pero, al ver una imagen tan parecida a la de Aoko las piernas le flaquearon, cayó de rodillas cabizbajo, aunque intentó sujetarse del brazo que Ran le ofreció enseguida. Al ver a Kaito caer así, el corazón del pequeño Conan dio un vuelco, y un amargo nudo se le instaló en la garganta. Su primera reacción fue acercarse, pero Ran le pidió agua para el visitante, a lo que él obedeció presuroso. Mientras llenaba el vaso Conan pensaba en su situación con Ran. ¿Era posible que un suejto como Kaito llegara a desarmarse por penas de amor o sería una treta del ladrón? Cerró el grifo. Para qué leerse la suerte entre gitanos; el mismo más de alguna vez casi dejó caer un par de lágrimas al ver a Ran tan desolada. Miró por la ventana y notó que comenzaría una nueva tormenta, por lo que puso a calentar agua. Después de todo el ladrón aún estaba convaleciente, aunque no se notara.

Apareció con el vaso y, en silencio, escuchó parte de la conversación:

– Intenté decírselo… una vez… tal vez varias, per sólo una vez estuve a punto… y me arrepentí.

– Kuroba –kun.

– Ahora me odia.

– Pero… – Ran lo interrumpió discretamente– robar es malo, Kuroba– kun ¿Porqué lo haces?– digo, ella tal vez debiera saberlo.

Un breve silencio. El chico se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y, dando un gesto de negación, levantó el rostro mirando al frente, par aluego decir:

– Hay cosas que es mejor que no se sepan.

– Pero… Seguramente Aoko-chan se preguntaría la razón.

Un breve silencio

– Porque quiero protegerla. Voy a protegerla siempre.

Lo dijo tan convencido que no quedó duda; Kaito estaba enamorado de Aoko y no era solo una amiga como él hacía pensar a todos. Entonces debía existir alguna razón lógica para ser un ladrón. Conan en ese momento intervino, manifestando lo frío de la noche y el agua a punto de hervir. Ran notó el frío y quiso confortar un poco más al recién llegado por lo que subió a su cuarto a buscar algún abrigo. Los muchachos quedaron a solas, sólo escuchandose el pasar de automóviles fuera, hasta que Conan rompió el silencio:

– Nakamori- keibu…

– Estará bien.

– Idiota. No te han dado el alta aún ¿cierto?

– Necesito la libreta de mi padre de vuelta.

– Le saqué algunas copias. Es un código complicado y me tomará más tiempo…

– Sólo quiero que me la devuelvas.

– Lo harás sólo nuevamente ¿no es así?

– Estoy salpicado con sangre… Kid no debiera tener esa imagen, pero… pero… chicas como Aoko o Ran-chan no debieran tener que ver con esto. Lo siento detective.

– Kuroba Toichi lo mencionó… que tuvieras cuidado con la líder de la facción moderada ¿Se refería a Vermouth?

Kaito no se sorprendió. Después de todo había dejado la página marcada y el pequeño era muy hábil.

– No tengo ni la menor idea.

Silencio.

– ¿Por qué te empeñas en estar solo, Kuroba?- el mago miró a Conan, sorprendido de su repentino ardor-

– Tú… no has perdido a nadie. No querrías volver a sentir ese dolor nuevamente, te lo aseguro.

– Deberías haberlos denunciado a la policía en vez de ocupar el lugar de tu padre.

– ¿Cómo explicarle a la policía de un crimen cometido, en ese momento, ocho años antes? Sólo tenía la palabra de Jii-chan y tal vez de mi madre, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo sin delatar a papá? – Kaito estuvo sereno mientras hablaba– Jamás perdonaré a quienes mataron a mi padre, pero no puedo hacer nada por eso, sin embargo destruiré la razón por la que lo mataron… para que nunca más vuelva a suceder.

– ¿Y si tu mueres? ¿Qué pasará con Aoko-chan? – Kaito sintió su corazón apretujado– La historia podría volver a repetirse, Kuroba; ella querría saber lo que sucedió, tal vez tu madre también volviera a ser Phantom Lady con tal de averiguar lo sucedido…

– Un momento ¿Cómo sabes que Phantom Lady…?

– ¿Me vas a decir que no? –Conan gesticulo como si lo estuvieran timando– Lo mencionaste muy a la ligera cuando devolviste esos artículos.

– Oh… lo había olvidado– Kaito se llevó la mano a la frente casi susurrando su última frase, pues se sintió acalorado– La libreta por favor.

En el tercer piso Ran encontró un chaleco adecuado para Kaito.

– ¿Vermouth es la persona a la que tu padre se refería? ¿Qué es exactamente esa joya, Pandora? – Conan notó el súbito rubor en Kaito al acercarse y entregarle lo pedido.

– Creo que sí – Kaito se dispuso a salir– Tantei-kun, ella dijo que… había sido la amante de mi padre, pero no es verdad… y sé que le encomendaron matarlo, aunque finalmente no lo haya hecho, ni sé quien se lo ordenó. Por alguna razón fue a Osaka junto a otro sujeto que llamaba Bourbon a comprar un licor de altísimo grado alcohólico. Trabajan con drogas y… – de pronto Kaito escuchó ruidos desde arriba– no sé qué relación tiene con la joya que llaman Pandora, ni tampoco la relación exacta entre mi padre y esa organización. Debo irme.

Conan intentó retenerlo un poco más, pero al querer avanzar notó su pie atado al pie del sillón ¿Cuándo rayos hizo eso y cómo? El ladrón nuevamente se había escapado y aún no sabía si lo habían drogado en realidad. Estaba extraño, y no era únicamente por la fiebre. Algo sutil había cambiado en él.

A pesar de sus ideas, Conan sintió el sarcasmo en la situación ¿Algo diferente? En realidad no eran tan diferentes. Y se cuestionó si Ran sería tan comprensiva cuadno se enterara de toda la verdad.

88888888

¡Qué tonta era! Aoko intentaba comer algo en el dormitorio clínico de su padre. ¡Cómo ella había pensado que podría estar a la altura de él! Un chico brillante, apuesto y talentoso ¡y había derrochado su don siendo _ese_ ladrón! Se había burlado de todos haciendo lo que nadie hubiera pensado de él. Ella siempre pensó que era la única a la que ese ladrón no engañaba con su galantería y su carisma, y sin embargo… cayó perdida por Kaito. Se había burlado de ella acaso más que de cualquiera. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de ser tan cruel? ¿O acaso la mala persona era ella por no poder entenderlo? ¿Por qué todos admiraban a un ser tan despiadado?

El sólo hecho de que lo admiraran era como enrostrarle lo patética que era. Había sido tan inocente en creerle; fue una triste jugarreta de su personalidad, y ella se dejó engatusar, cayendo más y más profundo en ese juego. Se dejó arrastrar hasta el círculo de Kaito, se dejó seducir por la aparente amabilidad que le estaba demostrando. Se dejó llevar por los sentimientos que él le provocaba, como si todo el tiempo él estuviera jugando al ajedrez y ella fuera su pieza principal. Y cuando sintió que ya eran una pareja, pensó que tal vez debían ir un paso más allá, pero ¿Cuándo él le pidió que fueran novios? ¿Alguna vez lo hizo? Que tonta, tonta, tonta; mil veces tonta. ¡El jamás le pidió nada! Sólo se había dejado arrastrar por sus propios sentimientos, y aquella noche tan romántica, Kaito sólo jugó con ella, arriesgándose con tal de conseguir un nuevo paso de parte de ella. Esa noche le dijo que la quería… y ella le permitió tocarla. Incluso uso su gentileza. Si tal vez no hubieran estado tan agotados, incluso podría haber cedido… incluso sin que le preguntara. Ninguna insinuación. ¡Ahora se daba cuenta! Todos y cada uno de sus avances en lo que podría haber sido una relación entre ambos habían sido motivados por ese cerebrito, y ella sólo había actuado en consonancia. Incluso sus silencios habían sido jugadas en ese tablero invisible. Kaito la había manipulado para hacerla caer. Así debió ser, pues de otra manera no se explicaba la razón… Kaito quiso hacerla caer como todos los demás en su juego de encanto, sólo por aumentar su ego. ¿Alguna vez la quiso? ¿Alguna vez pensó en ella y sus sentimientos?

Si lo hizo o no, eso ya no importaba. Porque Aoko Nakamori había sucumbido ante los encantos del ladrón, como todo el mundo. ¿Por qué tendría que haber otra razón? ¿Habría otra razón para haberse burlado de ella con tanto descaro? ¡Dios, si hasta casi se le entregó!

Recordó su boca tan suave y su olor varonil. Su piel percibió nuevamente las sensaciones que tuvo al tenerlo a su alcance; se le puso la piel de gallina y sintió un ligero ardor en su intimidad femenina. Un chico que podía hacerla sentir así ya no era un amigo. Pero ¿Alguna vez fueron amigos siquiera?

Lo recordaba y a pesar de sentirse tan mal, volvía a descubrirse loca de deseo por ese chiquillo malcriado. ¡Era la chica más tonta del planeta! Cientos de veces le dijo que no le gustaba por ser tan plana… y ella le creyó ciegamente cuando la besó por primera vez.

Miró su plato de comida instantánea y soltó los palillos. Las lágrimas cayeron a su sopa de ramen. No quería comer… otra vez la cena fue olvidada…

88888888

Las clases seguían naturalmente pero Kaito estaría por un tiempo muy lejos del pupitre. Esa noche, al salir de casa de Ran-chan llamó a Jii-chan desde un teléfono público para que el anciano recuperara sus pertenencias y ultimara los detalles de su presencia en el Hospital Central. Para cuando llegó al "Blue Parrot" su anciano asistente ya estaba allí, y le acogió con un abrazo fraternal. Así notó que el muchacho tenía algo de temperatura por lo que pasaron rápidamente.

A pesar de las protestas de su casi tutor, Kaito exigió los planos de los lugares de sus próximos robos. Jii-chan y él habían estado planeando esos robos meses antes, haciendo seguimientos e investigaciones sobre los lugares de hospedaje de las joyas, pero ahora el mago planeaba adelantar los atracos. Frente a una gran mesa en un rincón oculto de la casa de pool, analizaba cada uno de los accesos al gran salón del "Magic Wind´s Casino". Se iba a montar la exposición del valioso diamante Koh– Noor, y ese sería su segundo robo.

Hizo un pequeño alto. Kaito sentía su corazón dividido entre sus prioridades; ser ladrón y buscar a Pandora, y ser un mago pero, fuera como fuera, Aoko le pesaba como una roca en el corazón. No era un chico sensible, pero no sabía cómo explicar la angustia cada vez que algo le recordara a Aoko, y ciertamente el tener joyas en sus pensamientos le hacía pensar en la chica, _un zafiro preciado dentro de su corazón._ Desvió su mirada hacia sus apuntes de los otros dos robos y su show de marzo.

Además tenía en vista otras dos joyas, algo menores en tamaño, pero con igual pureza e igual potencial de contener a Pandora: El Culingham I, engarzado al famoso Cetro del Orbe*, de quien se decía era una obra de orfebrería perfecta para el primer hijo del diamante perfecto, alojado en el Museo de Tokio, el que sería su primer atraco sin aviso previo; y el diamante Truffany, a punto de ser reembarcado al Museo Smithsoniano por lo que ya no estaba en exhibición. El más fácil de todos sería este último, y sería el tercero que robara. Una bodega era algo nuevo para él, pero por lo mismo no habría tantos ojos puestos.

Ya no sería espectacular; debía darse prisa y encontrar a Pandora. Se reconoció un poco desordenado y decidió coger los planos de su primer atraco. Llamó a Jii-chan para contarle sus pasos y requerimientos: iría al Museo de Tokio, por el Koh Noor.

El chico se acostó en un sofá de su escondite en "Blue Parrot" pero no podía dormirse. Pensaba en planos, pensaba en Aoko, cuando noaba que estaba imaginando a la chica se daba de coscorrones y sacudía la cabeza para volver a pensar en sus planes. No era el mismo, definitivamente. Aoko lo había cambiado y ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Se durmió pensando en lo lindo que sería volver a esos días de clases normales, días que no volverían porque no pensaba volver a clases.

88888888

Estuvo tan absurdamente cerca y sin embargo fue incapaz de visitarlo. Esa noche Aoko se encontraba en la habitación de su padre. Con el dorso sobre las sábanas, y el rostro enterrado en el colchón, pasaba las horas; no estaba durmiendo, ni tampoco tenía sueño, pero tenía los ojos fijos, perdidos y enrojecidos. De vez en cuando su mirada se agitaba y una pequeña humedad cruzaba desde el lacrimal hasta la mitad de su párpado inferior, para luego retenerse allí, sin caer. Aoko acumuló tantos sentimientos que ya no podía permitirse una lágrima más, porque casi no le quedaban. Ahora razonaba.

Su padre había despertado unos minutos durante aquella larga noche, y le hizo notar que pronto estaría bien. Ella había asentido con la cabeza, incapaz de confesarle lo que había descubierto recientemente.

Quería correr. En sus ensoñaciones pensaba que corría, huyendo como de un perro negro que mordisqueaba sus manos. Arrancaba, sin duda alguna, de la verdad. Si Kaito simplemente se lo hubiera dicho… pero prefirió callar. Cuando ella necesitó a su padre, el fantasma detras de su mejor amigo se lo arrebató. Y cuando ella pensó que Kaito realmente sentía algo por ella apareció esta dura verdad. No le dolía tanto que Kuroba Kaito fuera Kaitou Kid, lo que le dolía era que él hubiera jugado con sus sentimientos. ¡Ya de nada valía seguir pensando! – razonó– y decidió volver a la escuela. Cogió el móvil y marcó para poder cerciorarse de algunos detalles.

Cuando Keiko vio el número de Aoko en su móvil, tuvo miedo. Había intentando comunicarse con ella desde que supo por las noticias lo de su padre. Incluso llamó a Kaito, pero tampoco contestó. Ninguno de los chicos había asistido a clases y cuando al fin Aoko daba señales de vida, Keiko sintió miedo de enterarse de malas noticias.

Al contestar sus sensaciones crecieron pues la respuesta solo fue silencio por varios segundos.

– ¿Aoko?

– Keiko… ¡¿Qué tal todo por allá?

– Ao… ¡Aoko, no es necesario que finjas así!

– Keiko… Keiko si no lo hago voy a desarmarme y… y yo… es decir… – del otro lado se escuchó un sollozo ahogado– … papá necesita que lo cuide.

– Lo sabemos, Aoko. Los chicos y yo hemos estado organizando una visita.

– Los… ¿los chicos?

– ¡Si! Yamada, Ono, Mamiko ¿Hasta la bruja de Koizumi nos preguntó por ustedes!

– ¿Akako– chan también?– Aoko de pronto notó el "ustedes" pero prosiguió – bueno, papá está mucho mejor. Gracias por su preocupación… ahm… di… dijiste… eh… por casualidad… Kaito…

– ¿Eh? ¿Kaito? Hoy tampoco vino a clases.

– ¿El no está yendo?

– Mmm… ¿Kuroba– kun está jugando muy bien su rol de esposo o Aoko– chan está siendo astuta? Ya va siendo hora que este chico tan infantil vuelva a cla…

Aoko cortó, y con el teléfono aún en las manos apretujó su pecho para evitar llorar. No sabía por qué lo hacía: pena por no verlo, rabia por sus mentiras, por ser el culpable del accidente de su padre, o coraje por llorar por él.

Ahora podría volver a la escuela. Kaito no estaba yendo, y vio cuando su habitación cambió nombre, por lo que podía suponer que estaba cumpliendo con evitarla ¡Y así debía ser! ¡Él debía estar avergonzado frente a ella! Si alguien tenía que sentirse mal era él, no ella. Si alguien iba a sufrir, ese tenía que ser él y ¡maldición! ¿Por qué lloraba entonces?

– Aoko, hija… – la chica volteó asombrada–

– Pa… ¡Papá! – el viejo Nakamori sonrió cansado, al tiempo que su hija lo abrazó y besó sollozando–

– No es necesario que llores tanto, niña. Ya me siento mucho mejor.

– Si, papá. No lloraré más, te lo prometo.

88888888

A la mañana siguiente Aoko despertó fácilmente. Tuvo un sueño ligero aunque no le costó nada dormirse la noche anterior. Se miró al espejo y suspiró al ver sus ojeras y su cabello revuelto. Recordó que aun tenía tareas sin hacer y que por tarde debía ir al pre– policial y luego a una sesión programada con Viktor para ajustar algunas prendas. Esa semana sin duda tendría muchísimo que hacer, sumado al cuidado que debía a su padre, estuviera en el hospital o en casa, pues pronto le darían el alta médica. Pero lo que más le apremiaba era la posibilidad de encontrarse con Kaito. Si él aparecía… ¡Por Kami! Si él aparecía lo abofetearía… Tal vez… no lo tenía claro… pero su corazón le decía que en realidad iba a derretirse ¿Qué ganaría en ese momento? ¿Su rabia, su amor o simplemente saldría corriendo avergonzada quien sabe por qué?

Mientras se vestía, y al mirarse al espejo, vio su rostro ligeramente sonrojado. Si así se veía solo por pensar en él ¿Cómo se vería frente a él? Avergonzada… y no entendía por qué.

Caminó tomando la ruta larga porque no quería enfrentarse a la posibilidad de verlo, llevaba la cabeza gacha, consciente de no toparse ni por si acaso con él.

Tenía miedo, pero sabía que más que todo tenía vergüenza y su mente buscaba la razón desesperadamente, por qué no era racional sentir vergüenza siendo que no había hecho nada malo.

– ¡Aoko– chan! – Keiko le dio un susto de muerte justo frente a la escuela– ¿Qué sucede? ¡Ni que hubieras visto fantasmas!

– Ah… no Keiko, es sólo que no me esperaba tu saludo tan efusivo– Aoko sonrió nerviosa– Bueno… pero es lindo volver a verte en la escuela ¿Cómo está tu padre?

– Bien. Bastante mejor. El médico dijo que podría ir a casa en dos o tres días– Aoko comenzaba a sentirse mejor mientras subía las escaleras.

– ¡Excelente! ¿Y podremos ir a verlo? ¿Prefieres que vayamos al Hospital o a casa?

– ¡Hospital!– Aoko recordó el tiradero que había en casa pues no había tenido tiempo para ordenar (ni lo tendría antes de 2 días) Además pensó de sopetón que tal vez su cercanía a casa del idiota podría provocar hechos que no debían suceder.

– De acuerdo. Le diré a los muchachos… ¡Ah, por cierto! Oh qué lástima, pensé que vendrías acompañada hoy. Tal vez ese chico ya está en el salón.

– ¿De qué hablas?– Aoko temió lo peor–

– ¡De Kaito, obviamente! Le diré que prepare un show para tu pa…

– ¡NO!– Su grito se escuchó por toda la escuela de pronto sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y se quedó petrificada, mirando la puerta del salón de clases.

– ¿Qué pasa, Aoko? ¿Se pelearon otra vez?– Keiko quiso distender el ambiente al notar que todos los ojos se posaban en ellas.

Aoko no respondía. Keiko esperó una respuesta por largos 60 segundos, hasta que sonó el timbre de inicio de la jornada y no les quedó más remedo que avanzar hasta el salón. Aoko se veía pálida, extraña por decir lo mínimo. Caminaba detrás de ella como cubriéndose de algún ataque frontal. Keiko saludó a la clase completa y justo antes de entrar Aoko la detuvo y preguntó:

– ¿Hay alguien junto a mi asiento?- Extraña pregunta.

– Tus compañeros, Aoko… aunque ¡Vaya! Kaito aún no llega ¡Qué lástima! Quería planear una fiesta para tu papá.

No estaba. El corazón de Aoko soltó toda la congoja que traía, pero un nudo muy frío se instaló en su garganta. Tragó fuerte. Al menos prometía ser un día tranquilo.

Keiko la observó toda la jornada y notó cómo daba miradas rápidas al puesto vacío de Kaito. Convencida de que Aoko no le diría nada pensó:

– Debo hablar con Kaito.

8888888

Se sentía tan bien que estuvo trabajando toda la noche en algunos artefactos necesarios para su robo en el Museo. Luego, desde muy temprano, Kaito se sentó frente a los planos de su show de magia de marzo. Concentrado, analizaba que a su acto le faltaba un final apropiado, digno de un ilusionista como él, aunque considerando la petición de Jodie de trabajar con baraja. Debía finalizar con un punto de inflexión importante. Estuvo toda la mañana pensando y usando sus naipes, descartando todos los trucos que había realizado siendo Kid. ¿Qué elementos aún no usaba? Se le ocurrió cerrar su acto con Ao… ¡Qué estúpido! Aoko no podría ser su asistente de nuevo. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tenerla cerca pero ya no era una opción.

Prefirió cambiar de tema y acercó los planos del casino "Magic Wind´s". Pensó en el nombre tan sugerente para un truco de magia, pero ya no estaba para juegos. Lo había decidido; no seguiría con la magia en los robos, ni cartas de aviso, simplemente dejaría notificaciones de su autoría y luego devolvería las joyas como siempre. No tenía animos de nada y debía darse prisa en encontrar a Pandora, por Aoko; se lo debía. Cuando estuviera libre de todo le contaría la verdad… si aún valía la pena.

Almorzó un sándwich junto a Jii, quien le hizo la observación de lo saludable y lleno de energía que se veía, a lo que Kaito respondió saturando de ideas a su asistente. Tenía un trabajo que conseguir en el Museo deTokio, su plan ya comenzaba.

Salió rumbo a Shibuya en busca de esa oportunidad, o su fabricación, pero no fue tan difícil. Sabía que necesitaban guardias para la seguridad matutina, y se apuntó como uno. Se le instruyó sobre el sistema de seguridad y se esperaba su asistencia a la mañana siguiente. Luego salió a recorrer Shibuya en busca de alguna inspiración para su anhelado cierre de espectáculo.

Estaba rodeado de grandes imágenes proyectadas, de pronto se dio cuenta que las cámaras coincidieron en apuntar al mismo lugar y una persona se vio replicada tantas veces como pantallas había. Era él mismo quien estaba proyectado, y era la figura principal en un enorme monitor de alta definición. Se vio allí parado e intentó imaginarse en medio de un show. Lo que vio no era él, sino naipes, miles de naipes. Simplemente era su día más creativo. De pronto un llamado le vino desde atrás. Era Keiko.

– Te vi en la pantalla, Kaito– la chica vestía con el uniforme del colegio.

– Hola Keiko– chan– el chico miró a hurtadillas temiendo que la chica estuviera acompañada.

Keiko miró hacia la pantalla y, avergonzada, sugirió a Kaito tomarse un refrigerio en la heladería de la esquina. Él sabía que Keiko podría preguntarle sobre sus ausencias, pero esperaba poder manejarlo.

– Kaito– kun, no sabía que te gustaba el helado de chocolate– la chica miraba asombrada la enorme copa de helado que el chico miraba con emoción.

– Adoro el chocolate, aunque… no se lo cuentes a nadie– el chico hizo un divertido ademán sugiriendo silencio y discreción

– ja, ja… Kuroba– kun tiene su lado dulce, ju, ju…

Kaito se sonrojó. Su hombría era atacada.

– Dime Kaito– kun ¿Por qué no has ido a la escuela?

– Pues estoy preparando un show de magia. Ahora mismo vine por algunas ideas.

– ¿Un show de magia? ¿Por casualidad será para Nakamori– san?– Keiko dio un aplausito ilusionada.

Pero Kaito se atragantó con su helado. Sabía que la chica podría tocar ese tema pero tan de imprevisto lo sorprendió. Tosió hasta poder continuar.

– Cof… bueno, no precisamente. Este será un gran show de magia. Te daré invitaciones gratis. Será en marzo.

– ¡Un show de magia, muchas gracias!... – pero el rostro de la chica cambió lentamente– oh… ¿Y te parece bien hacer algo así en estos momentos?

– ¿Por qué no debería?

– Es que, como el papá de Aoko está tan mal.

La mirada de Kaito se oscureció ligeramente, pero siguió devorando su helado como si nada.

– El viejo Nakamori está mejorando ¿No es así?– en realidad Kaito no lo sabía y disfrazó su pregunta con una falsa afirmación.

– Pues sí, iremos a verlo mañana antes que lo despachen. Justamente te llamaría para que le diéramos una sorpresa. Aoko se pondrá tan contenta– Keiko se detuvo unos segundos al ver que Kaito apoyó su mentón en su mano, aburrido, y esquivando su mirada– … Aoko ha estado muy triste con todo eso. – Kaito miró a su compañera aún en la misma posición. Keiko prosiguió–

– Ha sido duro para ella. Ayer fue al pre– policial y estuvo todo el resto de la tarde en el atelier con Viktor Ivan. Hoy llegó a clases muy cansada y apenas lo hizo me pidió ayuda para terminar sus tareas a tiempo. Está muy extraña, Kaito, y empiezo a ver que no te has interesado por ella. ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes, Kaito– kun?

Mientras Keiko hablaba, Kaito jugó con una servilleta haciendo divertidas morisquetas a una niña que lloraba. Cuando Keiko terminó de hablar, Kaito le entregó una figura de origami a su pequeña espectadora. Con la misma sonrisa miró a Keiko y le respondió:

– Quisiera poder ayudar a Aoko, pero tengo mis propios asuntos que atender. Ya pagué los helados, Keiko– chan ¡Adiós!

Cuando el chico estuvo a punto de salir de la heladería, Keiko salió del estupor en que quedó y se acercó corriendo a voltear al chico.

– ¡Aoko no se merece un amigo así, Kaito! ¡Está muy extraña! ¡Preguntó por ti como si tuviera miedo de verte! ¡TIENES que hablar con ella!

Kaito escuchó consternado las palabras de Keiko, pero no podía permitirse demostrar demasiado. Con algo de pena en la mirada y una sonrisa aún más sentida, miró hacia un lado y volteó para irse.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a Aoko, Kaito– kun?

Pero no hubo respuesta de vuelta.

88888888

Akako necesitaba saber por qué Kuroba no estaba yendo a clases. Intentó preguntarle a la chica de coletas que siempre estaba junto a Nakamori, pero solo consiguió saber algo sobre el padre de Aoko. Bueno, al menos así había descubierto por qué la chica tampoco estaba viniendo a clases. Como todos, se había informado sobre el supuesto ataque de Kid en el que el inspector resultó herido, pero ella no confiaba en que realmente lo hubiera hecho Kaito. Estaba segura que el chico no hubiera permitido algo así, pero ¿Por qué faltar a clases entonces? Fue así como terminó esa noche consultado en su caldero las cosas del pasado. Vio a Nakamori –san vivo y sonriendo, pero vio a Kaito y Aoko tristes y distanciados. En medio de los movimientos del líquido maloliente la figura de Kid fue traspasada por miles de cristales rotos, que brillaban de tal manera que mostraban el reflejo de Kaito y de Kid en ellos.

– Esa pequeña entrometida… Kaito debe estar herido por su culpa. Pero no puedo hacer nada ahora. Aún no me recupero del todo– la bruja se miró la zona herida días antes y que ahora no mostraba ninguna cicatriz.

Mientras transcurría el día, Aoko y sus compañeros más cercanos, organizaban la visita y celebración a su padre que saldría de alta el mismo día, por lo que se mantuvo rodeada todo el tiempo de muchos quehaceres. Sin embargo, entre conversación y conversación, se dio cuenta que Akako la miraba furtivamente. En un momento de relajo se levantó y llegó hasta el asiento de la joven y, sin mediar palabras, la invitó a asistir. Desde afuera la llamaron y salió corriendo sin esperar respuesta, pero antes le dedicó una linda sonrisa a su compañera de clase. Koizumi Akako la miró con extrañeza ¿Cómo era posible que, sabiendo lo que ella sentía por su amigo, fuera tan cortes con ella? Claro que iría, pero no por el inspector, sino por tener un momento para conversar con ella, a solas.

Al salir de la escuela, todos salieron a despedir a la comitiva que acompañaría a Aoko. En medio del grupo lleno de globos, serpentinas y pitos Akako se embarcó en el bus, aunque alejada del grupo.

Cuando llegaron, entraron silenciosamente por el pasillo, y Aoko se adelantó a conversar con el médico. Cuando volvió entró primero al cuarto de su padre y le explicó que el médico pensaba en tenerlo tres días más, contra todo pronóstico, pero que tenía una sorpresa para él. Salió de nuevo y dejó entrar a sus compañeros, quienes entraron en masa con vítores, pancartas y globos, llevándose la reprimenda de la enfermera, pero una sonrisa de agradecimiento del inspector.

En ese momento Aoko optó por salir del cuarto, pues había demasiada gente dentro y ella necesitaba aire fresco. Al salir al pasillo notó que Koizumi estaba apoyada en uno de los muros. Frente a ella, se inclinó en actitud de agradecimiento.

– Akako– chan. Gracias por preocuparte.

– En realidad, Nakamori, no estoy preocupada. Sólo preguntaré por Kuroba. Sé que le hiciste algo malo– Aoko sintió su corazón recogerse al momento de escuchar el nombre de su amigo–

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Aún no vuelve a clases, y te he estado observando. Miras su lugar en el salón de clases constantemente. Aléjate de él, no eres la indicada.

– Tienes razón… Akako– chan – La mirada azul de Aoko de pronto se tornó acuosa– Siempre tuviste razón… Kaito es un idiota, y… siento mucho que te hayas enamorado de un tipo como él… porque no lo veremos más por aquí… y porque para ti… ¡Para ti tampoco es el indicado!– Aoko rompió a llorar y corrió hasta perderse en el baño de visitas al final del pasillo.

¿Qué fue eso? Una mezcla de celos y rabia, sin duda. ¿Por qué no lo vería nunca más? Sabía que Kaito estaba vivo pero no estaba segura de su condición ¿Sería posible que Aoko hubiera descubierto la identidad secreta de Kaito? Akako levantó los hombros, qué mas daba, nada podía hacer, y sería lo mejor para Nakamori. Así Aoko ya no sería un obstáculo. Lo visitaría por la tarde y ya nada le impediría conseguir a su nuevo esclavo.

Así fue como llegó la noche de un nuevo ataque de Kid, del verdadero Kaitou Kid.

88888888

Esa mañana, siendo un guardia más, se preocupó de instalar en el Museo aquel artefacto electrónico que preparó tan acuciosamente, así como un elemento de camuflaje que nadie podría detectar. Además había memorizado los tiempos de acción de las cámaras de seguridad, así como su localización. Por la noche, vestido como de costumbre, llevaba en su bolsillo un curioso robot modificado por Jii, con su talento y experiencia. Desde la azotea vigiló los alrededores y luego de respirar profundo se acercó al tubo de ventilación más grande. Justo al iniciar sus acciones, una voz sensual y afrancesada lo llamó:

– Veo que no has perdido tiempo, ladrón. – Kaito cayó de bruces haciendo un patoso gesto. Miró a quien le había hablado temiendo reconocer a la dueña de la voz. – Parece que nuevamente vinimos por lo mismo, Kaitou Kid.

- ¡Ruby Jones!

– ¿Quién es esa mujer? – La chica se hizo la ofendida– ¿Acaso me has engañado? Te recuerdo que yo soy… Ojo de Gato.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Tendrías que estar en Francia.

– ¿No recuerdas que vine por el Trébol de Esmeraldas? Aun no he podido hacerme de él. Por otra parte… creo que estamos en lo mismo, _mon chéri_. La pregunta más bien sería ¿Detrás de qué estamos esta vez?

Se miraron como oponentes dignos, pero Kaito cedió con su caballerosidad habitual y contestó esbozando una sonrisa, al tiempo que se levantaba:

– Culingham I

– Pues sí, sólo que no pensé que me encontraría contigo. De todas formas recuerda que sólo me interesa la orfebrería de mi padre.

– Me arruinas el robo. Sabes que devuelvo lo que tomo y aquí no hay nada de tu padre.

– No estoy tan segura de eso. Tengo mis dudas sobre el engarce del Culingham y quiero confirmarlo ¿Qué dices? ¿Trabajamos juntos?

– ¿Y qué harás si resultan ser de tu padre?

– Me los llevaré, pero me aseguraré que todos sepan que esta ladrona los tomó.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos Kaito aceptó y de un pase mágico cambió su disfraz.

– Dentro estaremos un poco apretados como para intentar cambiarme –el chico sonrió- ¿Me sostendrías esto unos segundos? No quiero que se ensucie. – el joven ladrón entregó sus ropas a la ladrona y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el pequeño y peludo robot que traspasó al bolsillo del uniforme de guardia.

– Olvidaste quitarte algo. – La mujer se acercó al chico, que retrocedió nervioso, y tomó el monóculo de Kid casi haciéndole una caricia– Hay algo diferente en ti esta vez. – se le acercó aún más, dejandolo acorralado– … Tienes la mirada cansada… Un chico que siempre se ha mostrado alegre no puede ocultar la tristeza de sus ojos, aunque sea muy hábil.

– No es algo de lo que quiera hablar ahora, _madame gatuna_.

– No creo que sea por tu salud, te ves genial. Seguramente es por esa chica que más parece una niña.

– Ya no es una niña… ¡Es una idiota, sin cerebro y egoísta!

– ¿Eh? ¡¿Que ya no es una niña? ¡No me digas que tu y ella…!

– ¡NO! – Kaito se puso rojo como un tomate– Es sólo que… ¡Es que… ya no la quiero!

– ¿Tengo una oportunidad entonces?

Ella se acercó al chico repetinamente y le dio un suave beso. Sorprendido, Kaito se quedó inmóvil. ¿Qué más daba una aventurilla, si Aoko ya no estaría con él? Le devolvió el beso sutilmente a Ruby porque se sintió incómodo. El beso de Ruby era impetuoso, apasionado, y la calidez que transmitía era muy diferente. Los besos de Aoko eran cálidos, dulces, juguetones y acogedores; algo más tímidos, anhelantes, y de alguna manera más frágiles. Cuando recuperó el aliento aquel beso se había llevado su calma.

Kaito no respondió

– Lo sabía. En realidad no has dejado de querer a esa chica. Al contrario, te has enamorado.

– ¡No, no es así, no estoy enamorado!

– Dime ¿Comparaste mis labios con los de ella?

– Eh… –Kaito hizo un puchero de niño amargado. ¿Qué acaso las mujeres eran videntes que podían ver todos sus pensamientos? Curioso, la única mujer que a él le interesaba que supiera sus secretos era la única que le había prometido escucharlo, y sin embargo no era posible.

– ¿Lo hiciste, cierto? Tu corazón es tan transparente como este cristal– Ruby balanceó el monóculo de Kid– Usa el brillo y la apariencia para ocultar lo superficial pero cuando miras de cerca te encuentras con que es transparente y, casi como una lupa, permite ver en detalle tus verdaderos sentimientos. – Ruby miró a Kaito sin dejar de balancear el monóculo– Voy a hipnotizarte para que me digas la verdad ¿Sentiste lo mismo que cuando la besas a ella?

– Es tan testaruda… Jamás va a entender… – de pronto Kaito vio la luz de luna atravesando el péndulo de su monóculo – ¿Que es eso? – Extendió sus manos y tomó el colgante– Es cierto, este es el "monóculo sagrado", lo tomé sin pensarlo ¡Qué tonto! Pero… nunca me había percatado que podía haber algo dentro del pendiente – el chico comenzó a mirar por todos lados para abrirlo sin estropearlo–

– No rehuyas mi pregunta, tontito –Ruby hizo que bajara sus manos y lo miró directamente a los ojos– ¿Qué sientes cuando es Aoko-chan quien te besa?

– No quiero seguir hablando del tema– Kaito se ofuscó.

– De acuerdo, pero quiero que sepas una cosa. Las mujeres, y me incluyo, se dejan llevar por el romanticismo que te da el traje. Aman al personaje, y yo no soy la excepción, sin embargo Aoko-chan se enamoró del verdadero Kaito, de aquel que no tiene tanto éxito con las mujeres, y estoy segura que Kaito-kun se enamoró de Aoko porque lo aceptó tal como era. – Kaito miró al piso buscando algo que permitiera esconder su sonrojo– Bueno, vinimos por algo más que _le_ _filosophie de l´amour._

Luego ambos se introdujeron en la red de ventilación del Museo.

– ¿Cómo pensabas robarte la joya?

– Pues como siempre. Al contrario de tí yo no pretendo esconderme ni mucho menos perder tiempo en ser el centro de atención. Un momento ¿Cómo es que no veo tu público habitual?

– Ya sabes que algunas cosas han cambiado.

– No dejes que tus penas de amor afecten tu profesionalismo.

– Ella ya sabe quien soy Ruby-san y seguramente cuando se entere de esto va a denunciarme, pero debo correr el riesgo– Se dijo Kaito más a sí mismo que en respuesta a Ruby, quien quedó de una pieza.

Llegaron el entretecho del sector E y Kaito bajó con sigilo al piso del Museo, pidiéndole a Ruby que esperara. Esta vez no habría diversión, simplemente haría el robo, completaría el plan y se iría. Traía consigo la notificación para asegurar su autoría en caso que Ruby no se adjudicara el asalto, pues, a pesar de todo, no dejaría de lado el juego limpio, aunque sin el inspector todo tenía menos sabor.

Avanzó por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la zona de infrarrojos. Miró su reloj y contó diez, momento en el que sopló un polvo blanco, el que dejó ver los rayos de seguridad. A los cinco segundos estos desaparecieron. Sonrió satisfecho, su mecanismo alterador del tiempo había funcionado. Siguió avanzando hasta que escuchó al guardia de turno acercarse. Sabía a qué hora pasaba por lo que levantó una solapa de la muralla y se ocultó detrás de lo que parecía ser parte del muro. Avanzó pegado a la muralla llevando esa imitación de muro consigo. Cuando el guardia apareció él detuvo la marcha. Podía ver desde allí la galería donde brillaba el Culingham I.

Se acercó lentamente sabiendo que el guardia no podría ver la diferencia entre su muro y el de verdad en medio de la oscuridad. Llegó a un punto ciego para la cámara y dejó caer una excelente imitación de rata. Rápidamente el guardia iluminó el sector, desplazó la luz hasta que encontró al pequeño ser.

– ¡Qué asqueroso animal! – vociferó el hombre, azuzando a la criatura mientras Kaito sonreía a cada movimiento que provocaba con sus dedos en aquella marioneta robótica.

De pronto la criaturilla se inmovilizó y comenzó a emitir agudos chillidos. En ese momento el guardia se percató del papel que tenía el animalito en el hocico:

– ¿Eso es dinero? ¡Ven aquí! – De pronto, al acercarse, cayó presa del sueño sin saber que había aspirado un invisible y potente gas adormecedor.

Kaito salió del muro y rápidamente se disfrazó del sujeto. Lo arrastró hasta la zona por la que ingresó al interior del edificio y lo subió ayudado por Ruby al entretecho, escondiéndolo y maniatándolo.

– ¿Prefieres ver la joya hoy o mañana?

– ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Obvio que hoy!

– Entonces deberás esperar a que las cámaras me den la oportunidad.

– ¡Qué tontería! Prefiero al Kid de antes, más osado y atrevido. Bueno, ni hablar… el amor ciega a los hombres. – Kaito miró con cara de pocos amigos a la ladrona y retomó su plan–

Retomó el camino habitual del vigía para no despertar sospechas con el retraso, así las cámaras no registrarían el cambio ni habría evidencia durante esa noche al menos. Tal como tenía planeado, saldría como un guardia normal al otro día, dejando la notificación y un pequeño video de respetos al inspector Nakamori.

Unas horas más tarde, Ruby analizaba el engarze del Culingham y descartaba que fuera de su padre, mientras que Kaito miraba la joya a contraluz, descarándola también. Allí ambos se despidieron:

– Ni hablar. Al menos tengo que hacerles saber a esos sujetos que esta no es la joya tampoco.

– Realmente no entiendo lo que haces… En fin, recuerda mi propuesta, Kaitou Kid. Si me ayudas con el Trébol de Esmeraldas podría llevarte a Francia. – dijo Ruby antes de partir.

Por la mañana el cambio de turno se hizo de forma habitual. El guardia del nuevo turno vigiló cada lugar del Museo nuevamente, sin encontrar nada raro. No fue hasta que llegó a revisar los registrso de la sala de vídeo cuando encontró un mensaje de Kaitou Kid y un curioso disco en el que saludaba y explicaba que había decidido cambiar su forma habitual de robo debido al accidente de su querido inspector, que deseaba su pronta mejoría, que él jamás hubiera permitido que le sucediera algo, que el Culingham de esa mañana era falso, que podían comprobarlo, y que el guardia de la noche anterior estaba amordazado en el entretecho del Museo.

Recien al mediodía llegaba la policía al lugar. Sin duda era obra de Kaitou Kid, pero no su modus operandi habitual.

88888888

Por la tarde Aoko vio las noticias con angustia. Por primera vez desde los últimos acontecimientos prendía el televisor. Cuando vio los registros de las cámaras de seguridad su corazón se estrujó dejándola sentir una mezcla de sensaciones: angustia, rabia, compasión, duda y algo de felicidad. Siempre tuvo sus dudas, y en un par de ocasiones pudo notar el increíble parecido entre Kaito y el ladrón, pero ella inconcientemente no quiso darse cuenta. Tuvo la verdad frente a sus narices y no quiso verla. Si alguien era responsable de semejante mentira, ella tenía gran parte de culpa. Incluso su padre en una ocasión lo sospechó, pero ella le había demostrado que su amigo no podía ser el ladrón ¿Cómo lo había logrado?

Incluso alguien que ya no recordaba, le había dicho que Kaito era más misterioso de lo que parecía ¿Quién se lo había dicho? ¡Ya se acordaría! Ahora sólo podía pensar en el nuevo delito que había perpetrado su amigo, es decir, el ladrón, esa noche ¿Por qué se empeñaba en robar? ¿Por qué seguía robando a pesar de lo que ella le había pedido? ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto o tan confiado sabiendo que ella lo denunciaría si seguía?

Se imaginó a Kaito corriendo de la policía, huyendo a lo más que dieran sus piernas. Lo recordó corriendo la maratón en el Instituto, regalándole una enorme sonrisa y siendo su compañía. Recordó las borrosas escenas en las que el chico se involucró en su secuestro y la imagen de Kaito siendo trasladado en camilla a un pabellón de cirugía por resultar herido. Se puso de pie, pues mientras esa escena cruzaba su mente la voz del chico el día que él le confesó sus sentimientos fue imprecisa pero a la vez muy clara: "Júrame que vas a escucharme"… Ese día Kaito quiso decírselo ¡Qué tonta había sido! Sin duda debía ir a la policía a denunciarlo. No se saldría con la suya.

Tomó su cartera y un abrigo ligero y salió corriendo rumbo al cuartel. Lo confesaría en persona, para afrontar desde el principio todas las responsabilidades de sus actos y no arrepentirse después.

88888888

La tarde caía cuando Kurogane Tsubasa miró por la ventana justo antes de llevarse el habano a la boca. Dio un honda bocanada y exhaló todo el humo que tenía contenido. Afuera llovía furiosamente a pesar de lo tibio del aire, como fiel reflejo de todos sus pensamientos. Era una lluvia de esas cortas y rabiosas, que agitaban todo lo que estuviera a su alcance porque sus vientos eran tormentosos y parecían indecisos; el objetivo del viento, aunque cálido, era derribar todo lo que estuviera entorpeciendo el libre tránsito de las fuerzas naturales, y que sucediera lo que la diosa naturaleza tenía previsto.

Fumó uno tras otro los habanos necesarios hasta que la tormenta cesó de golpe. Los nubarrones anunciaban una nueva arremetida.

– Eres Kaitou Kid, actua como tal. Estoy esperándote, confío en ti.

88888888

Konousuke Jii miraba a su joven amo mientras este preparaba su atraco nocturno. Estaba nervioso, algo le hacía presentir que el cambio de actitud de Kaito le traería consecuencias nefastas. Jii estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido con el inspector y con Aoko, y sabía que Kaito estaba inestable.

– ¿Jii, puedes intentar abrir el péndulo del monóculo sin estropearlo, por favor? – la pregunta lo sobresaltó.

– Ese es el monóculo del que te hablé– Kaito extendió el artilugio y luego miró hacia el atardecer– anoche la luz de la luna me dejó ver algo muy extraño y quisiera saber qué es, antes de este atraco.

El anciano observó atentamente el cristal y luego el péndulo.

– Si su padre dejó algo dentro, entonces debe tener un mecanismo para abrirse. Lo encontraré, señorito, pero no creo que pueda ser antes de su robo.

– De acuerdo, pero hazlo. Es importante.

88888888

Convencida como iba, Aoko caminaba expeliendo un aura de coraje, pisando fuerte, algo enojada, algo cómica. Su aparente resolución pronto caería cuando, al girar en una esquina de Shibuya, Mouri Ran le dio alcance.

Fue una curiosa charla en que ambas chicas confesaron sus ideas sin explicarse las razones de fondo que las llevaban a pensar así. Aoko le comentó sobre sus sentimientos contradictorios, pero no le dijo que conocía el secreto de Kid, achacando sus contradicciones a lo mal que se llevaban ambos, mientras que Ran escuchó atentamente todos sus descargos. Comprendió que no podía forzarla a confesar sus emociones sin rebelarle que sabía la verdadera identidad de Kaito. Ella intuyó que terminaría de enterrar la poca confianza que quedaba entre ellos si hacía tal revelación.

– Aoko-chan… Un chico como él no actua de mala manera sin tener una razón poderosa. Tienes que conversar con él para saber sus razones pero, Aoko-chan, por favor… conversar parte por escuchar…

Ran se levantó de su asiento mirando la hora. Se despidió y corrió a resolver ciertos trámites que no terminó de explicar, dejando a Aoko algo descolocada. _¿Qué habrá querido decirme?_ Se preguntó. Acto seguido se puso en pie y comenzó una lenta caminata alrededor de la pequeña plaza. Repasó por largos minutos la conversación con su amiga, y comenzó a hundirse más y más en el torbellino de ideas y sentimientos contradictorios. En lugar de ir a la policía, volvió a su casa; esa noche debía preparar todo para la llegada de su padre al otro día.

88888888

A la luz de la luna, Jii-chan logró abrir el péndulo girando la bisagra unida al cristal. Lo abrió y descubrió un curioso y pequeño papel en que estaba escrita una fórmula:

Na+ K+ X = ATP

– Señorito Kaito… Esto no me huele nada bien. –sentenció el anciano mientras miraba hacia Shibuya.

Kaitou Kid en ese instante esperaba pacientemente sobre el tejado vecino al casino "Magic Wind´s":

– Sin show. Sólo un robo – dijo en voz alta, y suspiró–

* * *

**:D siglos, pero vamos viendo un pequeño adelanto. **

**Ya vemos que Kaito está a punto de perpetuar otro robo, y tiene un tercero en mente. ¿Seguirá con el mismo modus operandi? ¿Lo denunciará Aoko? ¿Hará otra cosa la chica? ¿Qué planes tendrá Tsubasa Kurogane? ¿Qué relación tiene Yuusaku Kudo en todo esto? ¿Qué significa esa fómrula y es posible que tenga relación con Pandora?  
**

**Próximo capítulo: "Ladrón que no piensa con la cabeza, es ladrón de sólo un corazón" (Título eventualmente provisorio)**

(de momento sin cita)


	23. Cap 23: Ladrón que piensa con el corazón

**Holis! Aquí ando de nuevo, colgando actualización y sabiendo que estoy en deuda conmigo misma y con todos los que disfrutan esta historia ^_^**

**Aquí veremos lo que Aoko resuelve después de tanta duda luego de conocer la verdad. También sabremos sobre Vermouth, Bourbon y Cognac, y cómo Kaito se lleva una sorpresa luego del robo de la 2° joya de la semana. (REcuerden que es una serie de 3 robos sin aviso debido a situaciones previas) ¿Se me queda algo? bueno, pues mejor leanlo XP  
**

**Les dejo mis agradecimientos por sus mensajes, su apoyo y su elección y preferencia (parezco comercial de supermercado XD) Por último dedicar este capítulo a Kikyo y a Sabrina por sus hermosos dibujos ^_^  
**

**Besos y disfruten la lectura.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Ladrón que piensa con el corazón.**

Na+ K+ X = ATP

– Toichi-sama… Espero que estos dos nuevos atracos de Kaito botchama no sean una locura… ¿Deberé contarle? Cada vez es más difícil hacer esto y si no lo hago ahora... La caja de Pandora pronto va a destaparse…

Konousuke Jii, el anciano asistente de Kaito, quien había sido un fiel ayudante de su padre, Toichi Kuroba, sostenía un pequeño papel amarillento con una curiosa fórmula en ella. Reconoció el papel apenas lo vio; la letra femenina, delicada, pero de trazos firmes. El trozo de papel se notaba que había sido recortado de otro documento, muchísimos años antes.

_"Bajó al jardín con el corazón encogido por un extraño presentimiento. La Bestia estaba allí (…) como muerta. Bella se abalanzó sobre el monstruo abrazándolo: "¡No te mueras! ¡No te mueras! ¡Me casaré contigo!" Tras esas palabras (…) la Bestia se convirtió en la figura de un hermoso joven._

_¡Cuánto he esperado este momento! Una bruja maléfica me transformó en un monstruo y sólo el amor de una joven que aceptara casarse conmigo, tal cual era, podía devolverme mi apariencia normal". _

_(La Bella y la Bestia, anónimo)_

Aoko ordenaba la casa con diligencia. Estaba absorta en la limpieza de los kilos de desorden acumulado, pues no había tenido tiempo para nada. Cada vez que pasaba cerca de la mesa principal tomaba el lápiz y hacía los cálculos de la tarea de matemáticas; luego volvía a retomar la limpieza. Tenía la mirada perdida, así como su mente en blanco. Salió apresurada dos veces a botar los trastos pues corría un fuerte viento helado. Si llovía necesitaría ayuda para trasladar a su padre a casa al día siguiente. Lavó la loza rápidamente y se sentó en el sofá. Respiró profundo y retomó las tareas del instituto.

Mientras tanto Kaito esperaba sobre una azotea. El viento zarandeó el ala de su sombrero y su capa justo en el momento en el que se lanzó hacia el techo del Casino "Magic Wind". Siendo un casino las medidas de seguridad era aún más férrea que un Museo y ciertamente el dueño había invertido mucho en el hermetismo del recinto. Aterrizó sujetando su chistera y se descolgó hasta llegar a la hélice de un ventilador en mal estado. Tal como le explicó Jii, las aspas eran de hierro y no de plástico, era un extractor muy antiguo. Se puso un par de guantes y una mascarilla y sacó de su bolsillo interno un frasco de cristal del cual vació un líquido humeante, aplicando pequeñas cantidades a los ángulos centrales de las aspas; lentamente el ácido clorhídrico concentrado hizo su trabajo, aunque el ladrón debió esperar una buena cantidad de tiempo, y en dos ocasiones debió bajar a reaplicar el líquido.

Dentro del casino un sujeto vigilaba muy atento todo lo que sucedía. Era su negocio y esperaba que el funcionamiento del casino no tuviera ninguna relación con lo que sabía que se vendría en cualquier momento de la noche, o mientras la joya estuviera en exposición en el "Magic Wind".

88888888

Frente a un problema de matemáticas y con el lápiz en la boca, Aoko recordó lo que había sucedido unas horas antes. Cuando Ran le dio alcance, ella desistió de denunciar a Kaito porque recordó una fugaz conversación con su padre. Tenía que pensar mejor las cosas. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Kaito tuviera una verdadera razón para actuar así. Todo era tan confuso que podía entender en parte que su secuestro y ataques anteriores podían tener que ver con las actividades de Kaito y no con aquel psicópata del que nadie había vuelto a saber desde su fuga.

Los pensamientos de la chica volaron. En ese momento no supo por qué lo hizo, pero la pregunta que le hizo su padre la sorprendió con la guardia baja.

- Aoko, te vi en ese taxi que nos chocó… ¿Es cierto? ¿Estuviste ahí?

No podía negar los hechos consumados, pero nadie, incluso el oficial que por conducir no la vio, podía dar fe de su presencia en el choque ¿Qué diría si ella fue parte de los hechos? Tendría que cambiar la versión de su testimonio y Kaito definitivamente no tendría una excusa para haber sido encontrado en el sitio de aquella carnicería. Su padre debería estar confundido…

- … De ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Perseguíamos a Kid cuando un taxi nos dio alance… ¡Eras tú quien gritaba desde dentro! ¿Qué sucedió con el taxi? Creo que… ¿chocamos contra él?... ¿Estás bien Aoko?

- Seguramente alucinas aún, papá. Pronto saldrás de este hospital y volverás a tus andanzas ¡Seguro que la próxima vez atrapas a Kid!

- Estoy seguro de que te vi.

- Papá ¡¿Qué no ves que estoy perfectamente?- aún le dolía los hematomas de la caída del auto, pero dulcificó su voz y continuó- No pienses demasiado. Tienes que mejorar pronto. Deja la investigación en manos de tus colegas- Arropó a su padre y luego salió.

En ese momento pensó ¿También soy una mentirosa? ¿Y si las pesquisas me ubican en aquel automóvil? Sintió miedo… por eso había vuelto a casa sin denunciar a Kaito, porque hiciera lo que hiciera, ya era una mentirosa y cómplice en ocultar a Kaitou Kid.

Es cierto que había sonreído en ese momento, y que había logrado animar a su padre, pero la palabra "Kid" quedó resonando en su cerebro como un eco. Ahora que estaba preparando todo para el regreso de su padre, comprendió por qué cuando Ran la detuvo había decidido volver a casa. No era que tuviera tanto que hacer; ella, Nakamori Aoko, tenía miedo de que una tenebrosa y fantasmal aparición se devorara al chico que amaba. Ese sujeto no era su Kaito ¡Claro que no! Su padre estaba aún recuperándose y ese otro monstruo había salido apenas pudo... un momento… ¿Por qué sintió que Ran la había detenido? y ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde todo aquello? Kaito seguramente aún estaría resentido y a pesar de eso se había atrevido a hacer un atraco. Ese tipo no tenía respeto por su padre ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido siquiera darle una nueva oportunidad? Y se le hacía tan extraño… Estar tan bien aparentemente después de haber resultado gravemente herido (y no era la primera vez). ¿Qué podría impulsar a un chico como Kaito a robar? ¡Era cosa del infierno! No tenía más remedio, tenía que denunciar al demonio.

- Pero… - su corazón se estrujó.

88888888

Kaito espero pacientemente sobre la azotea, mientras la química hacía su efecto; vio como el casino iba vaciándose lentamente al avanzar la madrugada. De pronto notó que, a pesar de su atraco el día anterior no había percibido que lo estuvieran buscando. Aoko tal vez desistiría de su advertencia… ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto construir castillos en el aire? No tenía ni la más mínima idea de si su casa había sido allanada-, había pasado un par de días sin pasarse por allí… ¡Tal vez pronto dieran con su escondite en el Club Parrot?

Muerto de susto Kaito marcó el teléfono de Jii-chan… pero al tercer tono cortó.

- ¡Qué idiota soy! Definitivamente hoy no estoy muy concentrado. Si Jii tuviera a la policía en el Club lo que menos le ayudaría sería mi llamada… ¡Rayos!

De pronto su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Era Jii-chan llamando de vuelta. ¿Debía contestar?

- a… ¿aló?

- ¡Señorito Kaito! ¿Sucede algo?- Jii sonaba muy preocupado.

- Ah… pu... puedes hab… ¿Estás con alguien?

- Pues no. Señorito dígame de una vez ¿sucede algo?

- … No, Jii… Sólo estaba algo preocupado… por ti.

- Pues no le entiendo.

- Es que… se me hace tan extraño que Aoko aún no haya abierto la boca… Pensé que podrías estar en aprietos y, estúpidamente llamé sin pensar.

- Señorito… - Jii-chan suavizó su voz- a veces usted me recuerda tanto a su abuela…

- ¿A quién?- Kaito no estuvo seguro de haber escuchado bien.

- Iba a esperar a contarle cuando volviera, pero ya que estamos al habla prefiero decírselo de inmediato. Dentro del monóculo del señor Toichi encontré algo que pertenecía a su abuela.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando Jii-chan? ¿Conociste a mi abuela? – Kaito preguntó extrañado, pero Jii siguió hablando.

- Bueno… en realidad, es algo que ella tomó prestado y nunca devolvió. Es una fórmula química: Na+ K+ X = ATP…

- ¿Sodio y Potasio? Qué significa esto…

- La verdad, señorito, no lo se.

- … Jii-chan… ¿Conociste a mi abuela?

- Bueno, la verdad… Li Baiyue, ojou-sama, era una mujer maravillosa…

- Li bai… ¡oye Jii-chan! ¿Cómo es que la conociste? Papá y mamá nunca me hablaron de ella.

- Señorito, esta fórmula me la mostró su abuela cuando… bueno… su padre aún era un jovencito… Lo tomó sin permiso de las cosas de su abuelo.

- Cuando vuelva tendrás que contarme todo.

- Señorito, siento no haberle dicho algunas cosas antes…

- Hace un tiempo aprendí una lección. Debo confiar en ti aunque no esté de acuerdo con tus acciones. Sé que papá debe haberte hecho jurar algunos tabús, pero ahora sé que ni tu sabes si ellas tienen relación o no con todo este misterio… tal vez el tiempo sea nuestro mejor aliado para desentramar todo esto, Jii-chan.

- Señorito… Estoy seguro que su padre estaría orgulloso de usted.

- Creo que tengo una misión que concluir… Jii-chan, gracias… y cuídate, por favor.

Kaito cortó. Probablemente al bajar ya todo estuviera listo.

Al colgar Kaito, Jii-chan quedó muy preocupado. Volteó y miró una deslucida muralla.

- Señor Toichi. Ya veo por qué tenía guardado estos álbumes aquí, pero ¿Qué significa esta fórmula?

88888888

Eran las 3 y media de la madrugada cuando Aoko se sentó, exhausta, en el sofá del living. Había concluido con todo, pero seguramente Viktor la asesinaría al otro día por llegar con unas ojeras tan pronunciadas. Prendió el televisor unos minutos para conocer el pronóstico del tiempo. Al buscar el canal de 24 hrs de noticias se encontró de pronto con su pesadilla. Una fotografía de Kaitou Kid cubriéndose con su larga capa y su rostro oscurecido por la sombra nocturna se apareció cubriendo toda la pantalla frente a los ojos de Aoko.

No pudo escuchar nada de lo que decía el locutor. Sólo podía sentir esa imagen colándose a través de todos sus sentidos. Impotente ante esa irrupción, comenzó a llenarse de un rechazo violento y amargo, que le gritaba con un zumbido en las orejas. Se levantó furiosa. ¡Al diablo con Kaito! Ni ella ni su padre se merecían estar pasando por todo esto. ¡Cómo pudo olvidar esa sensación! Su padre estuvo a punto de morir debido a todos los hechos que Kaito, con su oscuro secreto, había gatillado. ¡No podía perdonarlo! Incluso sin verlo, sólo con el recuerdo de su imagen, había logrado hacerla sentir culpable y eso no estaba bien. Tomó su abrigo de diario y salió corriendo. Al llegar a la esquina se arrepintió de no haber cogido uno más grueso, pues afuera un gran viento azotaba las calles, aunque el fuego de su rabia era tan abrumador que llevaba las mejillas encendidas. Subió a un taxi y se enfiló a la estación de policía. Todo acabaría para Kaito y para ella en unos minutos más.

88888888

Los últimos clientes del casino quemaban sus últimos cigarrillos delante de las máquinas tragamonedas. Ya las mesas estaban casi desocupadas y se podía avanzar bastante fácilmente. Sólo quedaban los guardias de planta, los cajeros y los croupiers, pues hasta la caja de servicios estaba cerrada. Hacía unos cortos minutos el dueño del casino había abandonado las instalaciones inferiores para ir a su oficina a concluir algunos papeles.

Desde el tubo de ventilación, Kaito hizo ingreso al casino, bufando por tener que ensuciar su blanco traje con el hollín acumulado por los años en aquel pasillo húmedo. Al llegar al pasillo del segundo nivel, tenía claro que debía actuar rápidamente. Debía llegar lo más pronto posible y sin que lo vieron hasta el Koh-Noor. Luego de robarlo saldría rápidamente. No le importaría si era visto o no. Confiaba en que lograría escapar.

Se disfrazó como alguien de la guardia y bajó resuelto hasta el primer nivel. La joya estaba en el centro del salón, dentro de una vitrina de cristal y siendo admirada por una señora entrada en años que fumaba como una chimenea, de forma grosera.

Se acercó a la joya y entró en confianza con la dama. En un momento comenzó a explicarle algunas cosas importantes sobre el brillo del Koh-Noor, haciendo una figura circular con sus dedos en el cristal. La señorona de pronto notó que una curiosa línea circular había quedado marcada. Ante su sorpresa el guardia distrajo su atención entregándole una rosa y ella, al voltear, observó la sonrisa socarrona del mayor ladrón fantasma del mundo.

Al grito de la mujer el ladrón hizo explotar una bomba de humo para luego aparecer con sus ropajes blancos sobre la vitrina de cristal. En un segundo golpeó ligeramente con su mano enguantada el pequeño círculo para luego introducirla dentro de la vitrina. Las alarmas se encendieron y los guardias se abalanzaron sobre él, pero la mujer interrumpió una fracción de segundos la acción de los vigilantes al quedarse pegada en el lugar. Pero Kid despareció.

88888888

Aoko entró con valor a la comandancia de policía. Los oficiales de turno se sorprendieron al verla llegar, y mucho más al sentir su aura negativa. Llegó a la oficina del comandante Hakuba justo cuando un teléfono sonó, y dando un portazo se instaló frente a él, vibrando de la furia y el miedo.

Cruzaron sus miradas y el jefe estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando uno de los oficiales los interrumpió informando que Kaitou Kid había vuelto a atacar sin previo aviso y que el lugar era el casino "Magic Wind".

Aoko sintió como si de pronto las paredes del cuarto crecieran inconmensurablemente sobre su cabeza. Kaito podía ser distraído a veces, pero ella sabía que el Magic Wind era el lugar donde trabajaba Kurogane-san ¡Y él se había atrevido a atacar ese lugar!

Todos los oficiales respondieron a la orden del comandante Hakuba, y este, al salir, se disculpó con Aoko por no poder atenderla como correspondía y que, de todas formas, ya había sido informado de la salida de Nakamori-san del Hospital. No le dio tiempo de decir nada, y ella aún titubeaba

Se quedó en medio de aquel cuarto, completamente sola.

- Grandísimo estúpido- susurró.

Aoko miró sus pequeños zapatos y pisoteó con rabia. En un afán por calmarse, levantó su cabeza y, sacudiéndola acompañada de un largo suspiro, comenzó a recorrer con la mirada aquella oficina que compartía Hakuba-san y su padre, apenas separada por un biombo.

Pinchada al diario mural, una hoja impresa tenía el registro de cada una de las grandes joyas que se encontraba en el país ese mes. Algunas estaba tachadas y otras marcadas con una cruz. Sabía todos los movimientos de Kid debido al entusiasmo de su padre, del mismísimo Kaito y por las noticias que bombardeaban de información cualquier atraco del mago-ladrón. A un lado su padre había marcado la palabra "fullmoon" en el calendario contiguo en una fecha anterior a la de ese día.

Aoko pudo entender que su padre había estado barajando eventuales ataques de Kid, con su debida anticipación, y al ver la palabra inglesa su mente se aclaró repentinamente.

Se acercó rápidamente al documento y comparó las fechas de los atracos. Ella sabía perfectamente que Kid era conocido como "el ladrón a la luz de la luna". Hoy era el último día que la luna se vería antes de la luna nueva, y al otro día partiría el "Truffany" a otro país. Debía arriesgarse… Iría el lugar donde se encontraba esa joya, pues estaba segura que Kaitou Kid iría allí apenas pudiera librarse y escapar con el Koh-noor.

Corrió fuera, y al salir dejó un recado para el comandante Hakuba:

"_Espere mi llamado. Creo que por la madrugada tendrá a Kaitou Kid" _

_Nakamori Aoko_

- Kaito, si creo que alguna vez te conocí, sé que sólo eres paciente cuando haces magia… Jamás perderías una oportunidad ¿O sí?... Te lo prometí ¿lo recuerdas? Te odio, pero te lo prometí, y luego de escucharte, te voy a atrapar… Por mi padre. Escapaste de todos, pero sé que de mí no lograrás escapar.

Aoko corrió por las deshabitadas calles esa madrugada, con el fuerte viento que se levantó en Minato dándole en la cara, y ajena a los riesgos de ser una chica sola contra el mundo que se le había venido encima.

88888888

Lamentablemente Kid no tenía posibilidades mayores de escape durante el día, y Kaito sabía que un casino sólo tiene vida nocturna. Mientras huía de los guardias se aprobaba a sí mismo por el atraco a esas alturas de la noche. Además era la última noche del mes que la luna se vería, así que debía aprovechar también de ir por la otra joya, el "Truffany". No podía permitirse la entretención.

Corriendo como iba, de pronto unos guardias salieron a su paso de improviso, lanzándose sobre él. Dio dos pasos a un lado y giró para esquivarlos, pero uno logró ponerle la mano en su brazo derecho. Con la izquierda soltó una bomba de humo y, con un rápido movimiento tocó la mano del guardia con un mini electroshock de juguete, que dio un golpe eléctrico a su captor, el que por unos segundos lo soltó.

Ingresó por el mismo cuarto que los sujetos utilizaron, pero al cerrar la puerta con una de sus trabajas especiales, notó su error en la huida e hizo un cómico gesto. Había equivocado la ruta.

Escapó por el pasillo demasiado iluminado tras una mampara recordando que, según los planos, por allí se encontraba la escalera de emergencia que daba al piso superior. De pronto una puerta se abrió intempestivamente y un sujeto apareció. De un salto Kaitou Kid retrocedió y se cubrió el rostro con su capa. _"Es Kurogane-san"_ pensó sorprendido, Kaito.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos eternos,aunque la sorpresa del joven mago casi no se notó en su perfecta mirada de póker. No obstante la mirada de aquel hombre fue extraña y no dejó de llamar la atención del ladrón; fue como de admiración y cariño, pero también de tristeza y desafío.

Antes que el silencio se rompiera, Kaito pudo notar, casi imperceptiblemente, que Kurogane balbuceó algo… estuvo casi seguro que había susurrado su nombre. Cuando la mirada de Kurogane se hizo dura, Kaitou Kid reaccionó:

- Mis disculpas, señor. No quise interrumpirle- saludó aparentando tranquilidad.

- Sabía que vendrías… era demasiado tentador, pero… no te llevarás la joya.

- Oh lo siento, señor- Kaito soltó su capa y bajó un ala de su sombrero, cubriendo con su mano su rostro durante el gesto- pero no estoy dispuesto a ceder, al menos no hasta que haya revisado esta joya a la luz de la luna.

Al intentar deslizarse, Kurogane antepuso un bastón que sacó de la nada. Kaito lo miró desafiante. Como si fuera un baile, ambos se movieron como compartiendo un mismo círculo. El hombre lanzó una estocada directa, pero Kid lo esquivó ágilmente, para luego tomarlo y utilizar la misma fuerza del golpe y quitarle el bastón al sujeto, el que luego usó para golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza, al completar el giró de resistencia.

- Esto al menos lo dejará tranquilo por unos minutos – Kaito huyó a la azotea de forma directa, pues los guardias ya se aventuraban por aquel pasillo- pero estoy casi seguro… me reconoció…

Desde el suelo, Kurogane-san sonreía solapadamente.

Al llegar a la azotea, Kaito pudo escuchar las sirenas a los lejos, pues ya se había dado la alarma, pero él ya tenía la huida preparada. Trepó por una cuerda dispuesta desde el edificio contiguo para poder llegar a una altura más apropiada y ganar territorio por aire. Estando allí suspiró al notar el fuerte viento que se comenzaba a levantar. ¿Podría llegar? Debí intentarlo dando una larga vuelta, pero al menos eso distraería a los policías.

Se lanzó y sobrevoló Tokio buscando las ráfagas de viento adecuadas para llegar hasta la zona del puerto; escapar sería más fácil con el viento a favor, pero igual de complejo de maniobrar. En un momento pudo divisar, a lo lejos, las luces de las patrullas, primero en dirección a Shibuya y luego hacia donde él se dirigía. Tendría que darse prisa pues si bien llevaba ventaja, no podría librarse de ellos por mucho tiempo. Repasó su sencillo plan y suspiró algo cansado y con frío. Ya se veían en todo su esplendor los containers apilados y en proceso de embarque. Los empleados del turno del trasnoche lo vieron pasar y algunos vitorearon su nombre; otros se preocuparon porque sabían de la valiosa joya que debían trasladar. Ante las ovaciones Kaito saludó con una sonrisa y una señal de manos, comenzando lentamente a descender. _"Jii-chan siempre tan eficiente"_ pensó Kaito, satisfecho, al ver las reacciones y gritos de algunos empleados que se dieron cuenta de cual era el objetivo del ladrón.

Algunos cambiaron drásticamente su expresión y tuvieron temor de perder sus empleos, cambiando los aplausos por llamadas a la policía, para alertar la presencia y eventual nuevo robo del que consideraban recientemente un personaje admirable.

Kid bajó de un par de saltos hasta una de bodegas que guardaban cargamentos ligeros. Allí las cajas ULD eran de madera y otras tantas de acero. El ladrón no dejó de preguntarse por qué enviar una joya por barco y no por avión, pero ¡Qué ventaja! Ciertamente era más fácil ingresar a un terminal naviero que a un aeropuerto. Los empleados entraron corriendo tras él y al notarlo, el ladrón metió su mano al bolsillo y luego tomó el extremo de su capa con la mano empuñada; rápidamente volteó durante la marcha y soltó unas pequeñas bolitas explosivas, que reventaron dando chispazos bajo los pies de los empleados. ¡Ah, pero error! Kaito también terminó dando brincos y graciosas muecas pues algunas bolitas rebotaron en los containers.

De pronto apareció un montacarga avanzando velozmente por el estrecho pasillo, y Kid soltó una nueva mueca y echó a correr velozmente con un mar de trabajadores corriendo tras él empuñando sus herramientas. En la marcha Kaito leía a toda prisa los sellos de las ULD. Parecía que en realidad no estaban destinados al embarque de navío, lo más probable es que fueran a ser trasladadas a algún aeropuerto debido a que había en varios formatos. Kaito pensó que podría reducir su búsqueda a los ULD3, las más pequeñas, con destino a alguna ciudad con puerto internacional. Encontró un sector particular; las ULD tenían destino el Aeropuerto Internacional de Kansai. Mientras todos corrían tras él y las sirenas de las patrullas ya se escuchaban cercanas, Kaito encontró una ULD3 con destino Osaka. De un saltó subió y sorteó atléticamente un par de cajas medianas, y se acercó deslizándose al pequeño container. _¡Bingo! _exclamó el al leer la etiqueta. Luego sonrió.

Volteó sonriendo socarronamente y lanzó una nueva carga de bolitas explosivas junto a una bomba de humo urticante que provocó un ataque de tos de todos. Rápidamente sacó un mascarilla que lo protegió por unos momentos e hizo explotar la aldaba de acero con un explosivo en base a nitroglicerina.

Apenas pudo, exploró su contenido y se encontró una caja mediana, de madera bien labrada. No lo dudó, estaba seguro que había encontrado la joya. Sacó su contenido justo a tiempo para hacerle el quite al montacarga que trató de embestirlo. Perdió el equilibrio y la caja cayó al suelo siendo arrastrada y deformada por las horquillas que la aplastaron por una esquina. El contenido se soltó y dejó ver una nueva caja, esta vez forrada en cuero y bordada con aplicaciones doradas, mucho más pequeña que la anterior. En medio del humo que ya comenzaba a disiparse, el ladrón saltó hasta la pequeña caja y la tomó huyendo por encima de los containers. Los trabajadores comenzaron a salir de la nube de polvo urticante aun tosiendo, pero admirando la capacidad atlética y el ingenio del ladrón a la luz de la luna.

Las patrullas avanzaban por las estrechas calles que llevaban a la bodega de containers de bajo tara, cuando de pronto el comisario Hakuba detectó la figura de Kaitou Kid corriendo por los techos, en dirección contraria a su desplazamiento, y rumbo a la gran grúa de transporte. Todos los policías detuvieron su marcha y corrieron tras el ladrón.

Durante la marcha, Kaito aprovechó de sacar el hermoso contenido de su caja para desechar el peso extra. Ahora tenía dos joyas en su poder y debía aprovechar de observarlas antes que la luna dejara de verse por efecto de los nubarrones que amenazaban su plan. Corría mucho peligro si se quedaba con las joyas hasta que el ciclo lunar volviera a comenzar, más aun sabiendo que Aoko conocía su secreto. Se entristeció al recordarla, pero se dio ánimo al notar que aún tenía unos minutos de luz de luna; sólo debía llegar pronto hasta el extremo de la alta grúa, para poder mirar y luego escapar. Alguna de esas dos joyas tenía que ser Pandora.

A esa misma hora los peritajes del laboratorio de ADN arrojaban un resultado, y un informe dirigido a la sección de homicidios se redactaba a toda prisa para tenerlo por la mañana sobre el escritorio del inspector Megure.

"_Cuerpo encontrado en taxi carbonizado el 10 de febrero del presente año._

_Escena del crimen: …_

_Consecuencias: Dos inspectores de sección robos, heridos._

_Identificación del cuerpo: …*_

_Otros datos: psicópata del caso 422-20#$, clase c (perseguidor de hijos de policías)"_

88888888

Corriendo grúa arriba Kaito llegó hasta la plataforma más alta. Allí un viento muy fuerte zarandeó su capa y sombrero, tanto así que tuvo que sujetarlo con firmeza. Miró a lo alto de la antena central y luego más allá, buscando que la gruesa nube dejara pasar los rayos de luz de luna. Escuchó unas pisadas subiendo pero parecían muy lejanas. Cuando la nube pasó al fin, Kaito sonrió y miró la segunda joya de las 3 ultimas que había robado. El Koh-noor no tenía nada dentro.

Con desazón, en una esquina de la plataforma, observó la tercera joya robada a la luz de la luna. El Truffany tampoco era la que él buscaba. Un fuerte viento de previa tormenta silbó alrededor del ladrón. La humedad rondaba en el aire y casi condensaba en los ojos del mago. Su capa blanca ondeaba y sus cabellos revoloteaban debajo del sombrero de copa. Hacía frío y Kaito sintió cómo la piel se le puso de gallina, y su corazón vacío se llenó de una gélida sensación; era otro fallo, y triple.

Con las manos en los bolsillos se dispuso a saltar al vacío para huir, pero una sombra femenina apareció cortada por una luz amarillenta.

- ¡Alto, Kaitou Kid!

- ¡Ao… ko!– dijo el ladrón mirando sorprendido hacia el horizonte, claro las pisadas lejanas en realidad eran de una sola persona.

- Dame la cara, maldito ladrón. No te irás de aquí.

El silencio fue la respuesta del ladrón. No pudo mover ni un pie al escuchar la voz de su amiga, ahora que ella lo sabía todo, era su dueña. Kaito no bajó la mirada. Se rostro reflejaba la gran enseñanza de su padre.

- Me obligaste a hacer una promesa ¿O lo olvidas? Si no volteas yo misma te arrestaré– dijo Aoko avanzando con unas esposas abiertas.

- ¡Detente, Aoko!

Kaito tuvo miedo, pero no a la cárcel precisamente. No podía volver a ver el rostro de ella. Nunca, nunca más, hasta que acabara con todo.

- Si te acercas más tendré que irme – continuó él.

- Estúpido ladrón. Se que estar tras las rejas no te atormenta– Aoko lo conocía mejor que nadie– Se que temes darme la cara. Me hiciste prometer que te escucharía, y por eso vine. ¡Date la vuelta y mírame Kuroba Kaito!

El chico sostuvo la mirada en el horizonte, esta vez con miedo. La tormenta ya no se veía tan lejos. Sus ojos ya no tenían la temeridad del padre, ahora sólo era Kuroba Kaito, un adolescente abrumado por las mentiras y los sentimientos. Ahora sus trucos no le servían de nada de cara a la verdad. Recordó las palabras del detective _"La verdad es una sola"_ y por primera vez esas palabras le sonaron tan cercanas. Él, un mago, por primera vez pensó que engañar a la gente no era divertido, ni mucho menos a quienes él quería.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste?– continuó Aoko– ¿Qué querías lograr con esto?

- …

- ¡Encontraste divertido reírte de mí y de mi padre!

Kaito casi volteó a mirarla. Eso le dolió en lo más profundo.

- Aoko, yo no…

- No me mientas más, ladrón ¿Por qué lo haces? Tu padre les dejó una fortuna a ti y a tu madre. Nunca les ha faltado nada. ¿Porqué hacerlo entonces? ¡Por diversión no es cierto!

- …

- ¡No me vas a contestar! ¡Piensas quedarte callado para siempre!

- …

- Tú y tu estúpido ego. No los perdonaré jamás. Tú y tu padre son unos estúpidos… porque si tú eres Kaito Kid es muy fácil para mí saber quién fue el primero ¿No crees? Tu padre… ese ladrón molestó a _mi_ padre desde hace años. Ese idiota ladrón me quitó a _mi_ padre por tanto tiempo, me quitó navidades con él, cumpleaños con él… Tu padre y su más grande personaje me quitaron lo que más quería… porque también me quitó a mi mejor amigo…

Kaito apretó fuerte los dientes y los puños. Nunca había visto su situación desde ese punto de vista. Y le pareció tan injusto, pero tan verdadero como que Aoko estaba ahogando las lagrimas.

- … Dijiste que no querías volver a verme.

- Y desapareciste, Kaito. Fue más fácil hacerme caso y desaparecer… Fue más fácil que recordar la promesa y contarme tus razones… ¡¿Por qué, Kaito, por qué?

- …

- Dime ¡¿Qué debo sentir Kaito? … porque yo… te odio… A ti y a Kuroba– san… por obligarme a vivir la vida sin mi padre y sin ti.

- … Dijiste que no querías volver a verme- reiteró el joven mago ladrón.

- ¡Pues mentí!- Aoko dejó salir lo que tenía guardado en el corazón- Quería verte, quería saber por qué. Pero tú nunca sabes nada, nunca te enteras de nada. ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Ojalá te murieras!– Por primera vez Aoko estaba furiosa de verdad. Avanzó tres pasos firmes y lentos hacia Kid con las esposas listas pero se detuvo– ¡Eres un asqueroso y vil ladrón! ¡Qué más podía esperar de un mentiroso que nunca supo ser un amigo de verdad, que nunca supo _decir_ la verdad y que mucho menos pudo interesarse de verdad en mí!

- ¡Eso es mentira!– Kaito volteó preso de la rabia al recordar cada una de sus desventuras al querer salvar a su amiga–

Ahí estaba la lluvia, ambos se dieron cuenta que llovía hace un rato y que no lo habían notado. Cada gota era una eternidad, y había muchísimas.

Ahí estaba ella con sus ojos llorosos y su menudo cuerpo, indefensa, inocente y desamparada, aunque dulce como siempre. Estaba completamente mojada. Con la mirada Kaito reconoció su polera de pabilo negra y su falda tres cuartos de tela escocesa, sus zapatitos sin tacos y punta redondeada de forro escocés, y su chaqueta negra larga muy delgada y muy femenina. Adivinó por las formas de la tela mojada un sostén de copa C y recordó uno muy delicado de tela lila. Aoko siempre llevaba conjuntos. Miró su rostro y notó cómo escurría la lluvia por cada hebra de su pelo oscuro. Recorrió una gota que bajó por su sien y cayó por su mejilla hasta alcanzar el delicado cuello y perderse entre sus pechos pequeños.

Tragó fuerte. Kaito evitó ver a Aoko todo ese tiempo porque intuyó que si la volvía a ver perdería la razón. En ese instante, al voltear cometió el error más grande. Ya no pensó con la cabeza. Aoko era su angel deliciosamente inocente, una mariposa delicada a pesar de su carácter a veces demasiado impetuoso. Con la lluvia todos sus atributos se destacaron aún más: su piel delicada, su cuello de marfil, sus labios rosados y temblorosos. Sus piernas torneadas, sus pechos pequeños y firmes, sus caderas insinuadas; y sus ojos… Ahora entendía claramente porqué cuando conoció a Aoko se sintió impulsado a alegrar ese rostro y provocarle una sonrisa. No había nada más terrible para su enamorado corazón que ver los ojos de Aoko llenos de tristeza.

- … Imbécil… Siempre he querido protegerte – dijo Kaito casi susurrando, al bajar la vista al suelo– … ¡IMBÉCIL!

Corrió velozmente hasta Aoko y, sin decir nada, tomó su cabeza con una mano y su cintura con la otra. La acercó y le dio un beso febril. Buscó la lengua de Aoko y comenzó a juguetear con la suya, como lamiendo miel. Le hizo cariño a su paladar y sintió un leve sabor a chocolate y leche.

Aoko sintió los labios de Kaito y por un instante sólo existió él. Era imposible que él besara tan bien o eso creía ella porque nunca había besado a alguien que no fuera el mismo Kaito. De pronto quiso pensar que todo era cierto, que ambos eran felices y que estaban en algún lugar de la escuela bajo los cerezos. Pero nada más cerrar los ojos, Aoko vio a Kaito siendo besado por otras mujeres como Kaitou Kid. Sintió la ropa mojada de ambos y sintió frío. Se resistió a los labios de Kaito y comenzó a forcejear por soltarse, pero Kaito no la soltó. Al contrario la apretó más contra él.

- Ao~tonta. Siempre insultándome… me obligaste a mirarte ¿No sabes que eres la persona de la que más me preocupo?– dijo Kaito sin soltar el fuerte abrazo–

- ¡Suéltame, suéltame mentiroso o gritaré! Te odio, te odio. Nunca más, no quiero verte nunca más ¡SUELTAME!-

- No me dijiste eso con tu boca, Aoko.– Kaito rio entre dientes mientras comenzaba a acariciar el cuello de Aoko; ella se sonrojó, Kaito era tan encantador cuando quería serlo.

- No te perdonaré, Kaito– dijo ella ladeando la cabeza para no verlo a los ojos.

- Lo sé – Los ojos de él se ensombrecieron– Pero cuando te vi… Cuando volteé… es decir… eres tan injusta.

Aoko no quería que le rebatieran las ideas.

- ¡El injusto eres tú, ladrón mentiroso!

Un brillo repentino llamó la atención de Kaito. En una fracción de segundos abrazó a Aoko y la corrió del lugar donde estaba. Ambos sintieron el estallido de una bala incrustada en el suelo de acero texturado de la plataforma.

- ¡No puede ser! Es el sujeto que me drogó- Kaito susurró mirando sorprendido sobre la grúa contigua, y aun abrazando a Aoko.

- ¿Qué alguien te…? – Aoko recordó que una vez había pensado que tal vez Kaito estuviera en problemas más graves de los que ella pensaba.

Desde la puerta de la azotea se sintieron gritos y pasos subiendo las escaleras. Era una tropa de policías que gritó eufórico al escuchar los disparos provenientes de arriba.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Llamaste a a la policía, Aoko?- Kaito se desplazó abrazando aún a Aoko hasta detrás del ángulo de tiro.

- ¿Pues qué querías? ¡Eres un criminal muy peligroso! – Aoko lucía molesta pero se aferraba al cuerpo de Kaito con firmeza.

- ¿Y ellos saben quien soy?

- No aún – una lluvia de balas los dejó atrincherados.

Aoko quiso amedrentar al francotirador y, en aquel abrazo Aoko vio su oportunidad cerrando de un solo golpe las esposas en la muñeca de Kaito, para luego llamar a gritos a los policías. Kaito se sorprendió, pero al notar que su atacante también se retiraba por presencia policial, sonrió con su aprendida cara de póquer.

- Veo que tú tampoco me quieres alejar de ti, Aoko.

- No te confundas… ¿Quién era él, Kaito?

- Te vio… Pues bien. Esta noche no te dejaré… hoy no sólo me robaré estas joya…

- Pero no podemos volar, Kaito ¡Está lloviendo con viento!- Aoko tuvo el presentimiento de que Kaito se refería a muchas cosas a la vez.

88888888

Kurogane se encontraba sentado en su gran Berger. Fumaba un habano con gran placer mientras con la mano contraria desplazaba un as de corazón entre sus dedos. Su teléfono fijo sonaba constantemente con informes de la huida de Kid y cómo la joya no era encontrada. Se enteró del nuevo robo del ladrón y de cómo sorteó el viento en contra y lo utilizó para una huida final. Respondía furioso por la inoperancia de la policía y de sus propios guardias, pero sonreía al otro lado de la línea.

En ese instante una llamada llegó a su móvil. El visor marcaba una V.

- ¿Mandaste a Bourbon a matar a Kid?

- … de… ¡¿de qué estás hablando? Ya sabes cuál es mi postura ¿por qué haría eso?

- Ese estúpido se dejó ver por Kid y la chica, y se dio el gusto de fallar. Estamos en aprietos… No queda más que actuar pronto y conseguir _"la joya de la vida"._ No podemos dejar que "los otros" se enteren y la _Caja de Pandora_ se destape ¡Debemos ser más agresivos y radicales!

- Estás loca, ya te dije que me dejaras a Kid.

- Ya es tarde, contacté a Spider hace un tiempo atrás y hoy me confirmó que viene en camino.

- No entiendo por qué te empeñas en dejar que otros hagan el trabajo que tú y yo debimos hacer hace tiempo, mujer estúpida. Ahora no quiero que nadie se meta en mi misión.

- Cognac, Kid es peligroso para nosotros. Si Gin se entera… ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

- ¿Le diste instrucciones a Spider de eliminarlo? Sabes que Kid nos sirve más vivo que muerto.

- No podemos seguir dando excusas tontas a Bourbon. Se dará cuenta, si es que ya no lo sabe… Además el estúpido le dio una muestra de la droga y ya se pueden ver sus efectos… ¡maldita sea! de todos los ladrones en el mundo ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser justo él?

- ¡¿Entonces fue él quien los descubrió en Osaka?- Kurogane arrugó el ceño recordando la conversación que tuvo antes con Kaito- ¡Por qué no detuviste a Bourbon! ¡Tamaña estupidez! Esto adelanta todos nuestros planes… - los ojos grises del sujeto chispeaban furiosos. ¡Qué inepta eres!

- No me hables en ese tono, Cognac. Me afecta tanto como a ti, pero no pude evitarlo sin que Bourbon comenzara a sospechar.

- ¡Claro que pudiste evitarlo!- Cognac se levantó furibundo, dando un golpe a la mesa y haciendo saltar el habano- Spider será un inconveniente en estas circunstancias, tendré que acercarme más y vigilar a Kuroba Kaito más de cerca.

- Pero cómo harás para tomarle una…

- ¡NO QUIERO A SPIDER CERCA! Asegúrate que no se acerque a mi ladronzuelo- Vermouth escuchó el tono colgado del teléfono y miró su equipo, algo contrariada.

- Es extraño ver tanta pasión en él. Es muy extraño.

* * *

***Puse este símbolo en vez de colocar el nombre del psicópata. A pasado tanto tiempo desde que escribí eso, que olvidé su nombre por completo y no pude hallarlo T . T mil perdones.**

**Pues como ven, me demoro pero al fin pude actualizar. Estoy un poco cansada, y aún no he decidido cómo plantearé el siguiente capítulo que será un poco fuerte (atentos con la censura) por lo que no podré dejarles el titulo del siguiente capi, ni su cita de adelanto, pero dejaré algunas claves:**

**Ya sabemos quien es en realidad Kurogane Tsubasa, pero ¿qué pasará entre Kaito y este sujeto? Se dará cuenta nuestro prota que aquí "huele a azufre"?, Ahora que Aoko se enfrentó a Kaito ¿Qué sucederá entre ambos? Porque Aoko dejó una pista para el inspector Hakuba y sin embargo pareciera ser que no podrán desligarse por un rato. ¿Qué sucederá entre Kaito y Spider? ¿Seguirá robando Kaito de esta manera tan poco digna de un kaitou? ¿Quien es exactamente Li Baiyue y qué relación tienen ella, Toichi y la fórmula misteriosa? **

**E****spero tener algo nuevo a fin del proximo mes.** ¡Saludines a todos!  
Pues como ven, me demoro


	24. Cap 24: La Diosa de la Dulzura

**Hola! Más pronto que otras veces, pero cumpliendo con mi nuevo propósito que es publicar una vez al mes (Aunqu hoy me pasé un día con el mes de junio, pero espero que mi ritmo pueda seguir así). **

**Tal vez uno de los capítulos más esperados por mí misma para ser publicado. Escribí parte de él cuando me sentía un poco sola y sin saber que estaba embarazada :P así que ya saben de dónde vienen algunos comentarios que luego puedan tener sentido. **

**De momento advertirles que es un capítulo bastante fuerte. Dudé mucho de si publicarlo finalmente, pero llegué a la conclusión de que es absolutamente necesario para la trama completa de la historia. Espero que lo disfruten.  
**

**Disclaimer (aunque a estas alturas la trama ya es demasiado mía): Los personajes y algunas situaciones son de propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.  
**

* * *

**_Capítulo 24: La diosa de la Dulzura._**

_Pero olvidaba decirte, ¡oh rey! que su boca era una flor, su saliva jarabe, sus labios nuez moscada y su cuerpo fino y flexible como una tierna rama de sauce. Su voz, canto de la brisa, era más agradable que el céfiro que se perfuma al pasar entre las flores de los jardines. Y era digna de estos versos del poeta:_

_¡Su piel es más suave que la seda, su voz canta como el agua, con las ondulaciones del agua, y como ella también reposada y pura!_

_(…)_

_¡Pensando en ella en las horas nocturnas, mi alma se turba y mi cuerpo arde! ¡Y al pensar en su crencha, negra como la noche y en su frente de aurora, iluminadora de la mañana, me siento morir!_

_Y a causa de sus gracias y de su dulzura, la llamaron desde la pubertad Dulce– Amiga._

_(…)_

_¡Y tú, amigo, que me reconvienes por el amor que me domina, cree que tengo disculpas, pues no soy ya dueño de mí, y mi cuerpo y todas mis fuerzas se encuentran bajo el poder de esa pasión dominadora!_

_¡Y sabe que el único culpable no es él ni soy yo, sino mi corazón! ¡Y no me verías languidecer si mi joven tirano fuese más compasivo!_

"_Las mil y una noches__; Historia de Dulce– Amiga" tradición __anónima__ árabe._

Kaito tomó a Aoko en brazos y, a pesar de la dificultad dada por las esposas, el mago corrió con ella en brazos hacia el borde de la azotea, para horror de la chica. Era un riesgo enorme. La lluvia arreciaba y el viento soplaba muy fuerte. Ella había aprendido muy bien esa lección de vuelo en alas delta.

Kaito no estaba pensando. Sólo sabía que esa noche ambos habían dado un paso en falso y ahora no se podrían detener. Tendría que ocultar a Aoko, y aunque no lo quisiera, la convencería de quedarse junto a él.

Abrió las alas delta y saltó al vacío. Aoko gritó aterrorizada, justo cuando un trueno hizo temblar el cielo. Los policías pudieron notar que Kid había saltado pero no vieron a la chica.

Cayeron eternamente, Kaito rogó al cielo que una ráfaga de viento levantara las alas porque de otro modo morirían juntos como Romeo y Julieta… separados por dos mundos diferentes. De pronto sus plegarias fueron escuchadas. Planearon hasta llegar a la terraza del Shibuya Tower Center, pero Aoko se resbalaba de sus brazos y perdían estabilidad.

¡Sujétate de mí, Aoko!

Kaito logró maniobrar el artefacto y quedaron a dos metros de la terraza. Desarmó la estructura y ambos se soltaron del aire y cayeron ligeros.

¡Kaito, suéltame! ¡Quieres matarme! – dijo Aoko tirando de las esposas y golpeando el pecho de su amigo.

Tranquila, Aoko. Dame la llave si quieres soltarte.

¿Qué llave? ¡Se me cayó cuando se te ocurrió la suicida idea, idiota!

Oh, vaya… El destino definitivamente quiere que estemos juntos esta noche– Kaito tomó la barbilla de su amiga y se acercó a su rostro seductoramente.

Aoko se ruborizó. Nunca antes Kaito le había parecido tan atractivo ni tan evidente en sus deseos. Él tiró de las esposas y acercó el cuerpo de Aoko al de él. "La ropa mojada te hace ver tan sexy" pensó Kaito. Ella sintió las manos enguantadas alrededor de su cintura y vibró con la sensación.

Esta noche no te separarás de mí, Aoko.

Ella miró alrededor suyo. No quiso mirar a Kaito directamente a los ojos. Comenzó a forcejear. Estaba tan molesta con él, sentía tanto resentimiento contra él, y sin embargo si él se le insinuaba era posible que ella…

- Debemos seguir, Aoko. – Kaito se puso serio- Pronto llegarán los helicópteros y ya no podremos seguir ocultándonos.- Un nuevo trueno surcó el cielo y brilló en el monóculo del ladrón. Aoko no lo podía creer; estaba huyendo abrazada al famoso Kaitou Kid… y su verdadera identidad era _su Kaito_. El brillo fugaz en el monóculo la había devuelto a esa especie de irrealidad en que estuvo inmersa horas antes. Se sintió extraña, seducida por la imagen de un ladrón, más guapo de lo que ella misma había cotejado en su amigo; ciertamente el disfraz lo hacía ver fascinante.

Kaito se separó de ella y marcó su móvil, dando unas instrucciones muy precisas a quien lo oía del otro lado de la línea. Al cortar, le sonrió con algo de picardía y Aoko recordó lo tonto de aquella situación, por lo que dio un respingo de molestia. Kaito tiró ligeramente de las esposas y tomó a Aoko en sus brazos antes de saltar nuevamente al vacío, esta vez, entre los edificios del Tokio más interno, teniendo las corrientes de aire menos violentas y a su favor.

Planearon con algo de turbulencia, por lo que Aoko se aferró al cuerpo de Kaito, muerta de miedo. Escondió su rostro en medio de su camisa y pudo sentir su aroma. El miedo y su esencia la hacía sentir tan vulnerable a sus encantos. Su rabia iba en aumento, pues sabía que, sin siquiera proponérselo, Kaito la tenía completamente poseída.

Aterrizaron bruscamente, rodando por el piso, abrazados justo cuando podía oírse el sonido de los helicópteros transportados por el eco de una noche de tormenta.

- ¿Estás bien, Aoko?. – la chica en respuesta, puso un semblante terrible.

- ¡Kai-tonto, déjame ya! – Kaito se molestó con su respuesta- ¡Eres más peligroso que cualquier delincuente del mundo!

- Señorito Kaito… ¿Está bien esto?- Jii interrumpió los quejidos de Aoko-

- ¿Jii-chan? ¿Dónde estamos, Kaito?- Aoko volteó a mirar por todos lados y pudo distinguir el helipuerto del edificio de la policía de Minato unos cuantos edificios más lejos. También pudo ver la punta del viejo letrero de neón del Club "Blue Parrot". Sin duda estaban en la azotea del alto edificio contiguo al Club de Billar del anciano asistente.

- Puntual como siempre, Jii– chan. – Kaito sonrió algo nervioso pero abrazó más a su amiga– Tengo que ocultar a Aoko. Es muy importante y tengo que encargarte esto. – El joven mago sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta las joyas robadas, las que lanzó al aire y luego, con un juego de manos, lanzó a su asistente– Devuélvelas, por favor.

- Señorito, pero porqué no la devuelve usted después.

- Estaré ocupado, Jii– Kaito miró lascivamente a Aoko, decido a molestarla aún más al ver su cara de disgusto-

- ¡Qué estás queriendo decir, Kaito! ¡Aún te odio! Vas a terminar en la cárcel por secuestro, idiota. ¡Suéltame de una buena vez!– Los forcejeos de Aoko se volvieron más desesperados– Jii– chan ¿Eres su cómplice? ¡No puedo creerlo!

Jii miró hacia la costa atraído por los helicópteros que se acercaban peligrosamente. Kid también los notó.

- Debo hablar con Ud. a solas, señorito Kaito.

- Es necesario…

- Tengo que mostrarle el mecanismo del monóculo, señorito… Además tengo que decirle un recado de parte de su padre– dijo Jii– chan.

Kaito miró asombrado al anciano asistente de su padre. No se esperaba un recado de parte de su padre en aquel momento tan inoportuno.

- Es importante, señorito.

Kaito comprendía lo importante que debía ser un mensaje de su padre, pero no entendía por qué debía ser en ese momento.

De acuerdo.

Tomó una orquilla de su bolsillo y se acercó a la estrcutura cerrable del_ roof top_ del edificio, con Aoko aún cogida de las esposas. Abriendo la puerta, volteó hacia Aoko y manipuló las esposas con la orquilla logrando rápidamente abrir el artefacto. Aoko sonrió y quiso correr, pero Kaito la tomó por ambos hombros y la metió dentro del pequeño cuarto a pesar de las protestas de la muchacha. Luego el mago y el asistente entraron en los ductos de ventilación y se escondieron hasta que pasaron los helicópteros.

– Siempre tan terco. Se empecina en hacer las cosas a su manera, señorito. Si sigue así lo van a atrapar… tan terco, tan testarudo, tan empecinado como su padre y como su abue… - Jii se detuvo bruscamente-

– ¿Qué ibas a decir, Jii-chan?

– Pues ni caso. Seguramente su padre estaría de acuerdo en contarle, después de todo hablamos de la señorita Aoko… Es como revivir parte del pasado.

–No estoy entendiendo. Eh… Hace un rato mencionaste algo sobre mi abuela…

– Li Baiyue, ojou-sama, era una mujer maravillosa: encantadora, dulce, modales exquisitos, pero un carácter abrumador. Blanquisima como la nieve, ojos azules y brillantes y unos labios naturalmente rosados, como pétalos de sakura. Un ligero rubor podía ser un estallido de color en sus mejillas. Cuando la conocí, teníamos la misma edad, pero, como hija de familia noble, no tenía más instrucción que aquella que le daban sus institutrices chinas, o eso creía yo. Debía instruirla en las costumbres japonesas pues iba a casarse con un altísimo miembro del Komeito. Bueno, ella en realidad era mitad china, mitad japonesa. ¡Ah, Kaito-botchama! Era imposible no enamorarse de su abuela. La primera vez que la ví vestía un Hanfu de seda color marfil con aplicaciones bordadas de miles de pequeñas lunitas en dorado. Su cabello era una cascada lisa y lustrosa de color azabache. Cuando volteó vi esa sonrisa cálida y esos ojos traviesos y refulgientes de determinación. Nunca olvidaré esa mañana radiante, en que vi a la diosa de la dulzura aterrizar ante mis ojos.- Kaito sintió una pequeña punzada en el corazón ¿Acaso Jii intentaba comparar a Aoko con su abuela al referirse a eso de "la dulzura"?- Parecía intachable… Sólo una cosa indicaba el carácter jocoso que ella ocultaba a todo el mundo: unas alocadas mechas como parte del tocado superior. Luego sabría que era la forma que tenía para disimular la rebeldía de su flequillo.

– Jii-chan, papá nunca me habló de mis abuelos, y mamá era…

– Kaito- Botchama es el nieto de Li Baiyue-Ojousama. Recuerdo cuando caminaba como si apenas tocara el suelo por los pasillos de su casa en China y luego acá en Japón. A pesar de haberse casado con su abuelo, un poderoso japonés, ella sólo aparecía en momentos de alto valor diplomático, pues su matrimonio fue una transacción política... La única vez que vi a su abuelo descubrí que también había sucumbido al embrujo de Ojousama. Ese fue el mismo día en que ella decidió volver a China para instruir a Toichi botchama "en el rigor de la sociedad china".

– ¿Mi padre vivió en China?

– "Toichi" es de origen chino, supongo que usted sabe lo que significa- Kaito asintió- Su padre fue mi pupilo, así como su abuela. Sin embargo, Ojousama fue la instructora de Toichi-sama en el mundo de la magia por aquellos años en los que renuncié a seguirlos en sus viajes por el mundo. Ya sabe el señorito que hubo un tiempo en el que fui campeón de billar…- Jii tomó aliento y continuó- En su juventud, y a escondidas de todos, Li Baiyue practicaba la prestidigitación. Era la mejor maga que conociera, pero ella tenía clara su posición como agente encubierta de la política china. Desaparecía como un ninja, y se enteraba de todos los secretos que la rodeaban con sus increíbles habilidades. Numerosos documentos eran sustraídos y devueltos sin que nadie sospechara de esta dulce y dócil esposa; pero cuando ella volvía a sus aposentos privados me mostraba sus logros y reían jocosamente, disfrutando el sabor de sus secretas victorias. Era en esas ocasiones cuando se mostraba cómo realmente era: dulce, risueña, desfachatada y egocéntrica. Recuerdo que una vez ella se emborrachó y me contó su secreto más profundo; se había enamorado realmente de su esposo, pero él no se merecía su cariño. Creo que Toichi-sama tuvo que ver en eso. Cuando ellos volvieron del extranjero, Li Baiyue ojousan me pidió que fuera el asistente personal de Toichi-sama. Fue realmente duro para Toichi-botchama enfrentarse a la férrea moral de su padre aquí en Japón. Nunca supe las razones por las que Li Baiyue volvió sola a China ni las condiciones en que su padre fue dejado en libertad de acción para ser mago profesional, lo cierto es que cuando volvimos a vernos, él ya tenía a una asistente secundaria.

– Por casualidad, ella era mi…

– Se llamaba Yuki – Kaito puso cara de decepción, pero Jii continuó- Toichi botchama, que en ese tiempo tenía sólo 17 años me comentó que necesitaba empleo. Tú la conoces… Tiempo después se cambió el nombre… a Chikage.

– ¡¿Mi madre? ¿Pero cómo? Ella me contó que se conocieron en la Torre Eiffel…

– Y es verdad, sólo que no es "toda" la verdad…digamos que está tapada por "mil sombras*"…

– Ya veo… Chikage*… papá y tu, con su sentido del humor tan sarcástico como siempre… - Kaito puso cara de pocos amigos- pero ¿por qué mamá se convirtió en una ladrona?

– Eso es algo que su padre nunca me contó en detalle. Sólo me dijo que debía proteger a Chikage-sama sacándola de la vida peligrosa.

– No entiendo porqué papá quería que me contaras esto, Jii-chan…

– Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien. Sólo me dijo que debía contarle sobre su abuela cuando… pues… bueno, usted y la señorita Aoko… este…- Jii-chan carraspeó nervioso- No soy bueno en esto, señorito, pero supongo que usted entiende.

– No, no entiendo nada- Kaito volvió a poner cara de pocos amigos.

El anciano suspiró.

– Su padre… siempre quiso mucho a la señorita Aoko– Continuó diciendo Jii– él siempre pensó que sin duda alguna ella sería su nuera.

– ¿De qué estás hablando Jii?- Kaito sonrió algo nervioso.

– Su padre me dijo, días antes de su muerte, algo que en lo absoluto comparto. Al principio no entendí por qué me pedía que fuera yo quien se lo dijera. Pero ese día tan nefasto entendí muchas cosas que su padre había ido preparando.

– No… no entiendo qué quieres decirme, Jii– chan. – Kaito se había ruborizado. Comenzaba a intuir de qué iba la conversación que proponía el anciano.

– Toichi– sama además me dijo que tratara muy bien a la señorita Aoko.

– ¿Por qué me dices eso, Jii– chan? Nunca le he hecho daño a Aoko... Al menos no directamente.

– Usted no está entendiendo, señorito… – El anciano miró hacia donde estaba Aoko– Él quería que usted supiera lo que pensaba. Y me dijo que "Un chico es capaz de hacer muchas locuras y travesuras por la chica que le gusta, pero un hombre es capaz de darlo todo por la mujer que ama".

– M… mujer que…

– Quería que supiera que las chicas necesitan ser tratadas con delicadeza… la primera vez… – el anciano se aclaró la garganta sintiéndose algo incómodo al decir las últimas palabras.

– Eh… – Kaito se puso como un tomate–

– Y también quería recordarle que esto se trata de… – Jii carraspeó nuevamente – de hacer sentir bien a la persona que se ama… pero también se trata de protegerla.

Kaito pasó de los colores más encendidos hasta los más sombríos. Le avergonzaba el tema tanto como a Jii, pero si hubiera sido el Kaito de antes, seguramente habría estallado en grandes gritos mandando al carajo a Jii por avergonzarlo, pero el Kaito de hoy ya no era ese niño inmaduro. Su padre seguramente se sintió culpable, sabiendo que no estaría con él cuando estas cosas pasaran. Ni siquiera sabía si sería posible que Aoko quisiera algo así en las actuales circunstancias, pero Kuroba Toichi pensó en dejarle un mensaje póstumo a un hijo ya adulto. Le hubiera gustado tener a su padre cerca en esos momentos, para abrazarlo fuertemente, como un hijo orgulloso de su progenitor. No sabía si debía decir algo, pero ¿qué decir? ¿Que estaba avergonzado o que su padre seguía siendo su orgullo aún desde el más allá?, ¿Que los consejos estaban de más y que sólo le interesaba proteger a Aoko o…? un momento… en eso consistía el consejo… _También se trataba de protegerla…_ ¿Acaso sería posible que esa noche ambos…? Se le volvieron a subir los colores al rostro de tan sólo imaginar el cuerpo desnudo de Aoko. Tal vez seria una buena idea convencer a Aoko desde otro punto de vista… ¡Que estupideces podía llegar a pensar!

Sacudío su cabeza una vez que los helicópteros desviaron su rumbo hacia otros lugares. Aspiró profundamente el fresco aire de la tormenta y salió de su escondite dando un salto en dirección a Aoko, quien seguía protestando por el encierro.

- Gracias por todo, Jii-chan. – Se atrevió a decir el muchacho finalmente, aún algo sonrojado.

- ¡Espere señorito! Acérquese, que aquí tengo el monóculo y el documento.

Kaito se devolvió y tomó el pequeño lente. Jii giró el tornillo del péndulo y este último se soltó sin abrirse del todo. Dentro se podía dislumbrar un pequeño papel amarillento.

- Parece haber sido arrancado de otro documento- dijo Kaito.

- Ojousama lo tuvo en sus manos hace muchísimos años, señorito, pero al notar que yo había descubierto lo que hacía, sonrió y lo guardó dentro del forro de su hanfu. No esperaba encontrar este papel nuevamente, ni mucho menos dentro del monóculo de su padre.

- Me pregunto si mi padre sabía que esto estaba aquí dentro. Pienso que intuía que era un objeto importante, pero no creo que supiera que esto estaba aquí.

- Supongo que Li Baiyue obsequió el péndulo a Toichi-botchama. Ella tenía este pendiente colgando de su ji favorito.

- ¿ji?

- El tocado de un hanfu.

- No entiendo de qué me estás hablando… - Kaito puso mala cara.

- Tal vez la señorita Aoko podría entenderlo mejor. Sería muy bonito verla en un bonito hanfu, modelando por los pasillos de la casa de Li Baiyue- Jii sonrió con los ojos iluminados.

- Vale, vale, ya entendí, te refieres a esa especie de sombrero con flores que llevan las chicas chinas a veces…

- Así es…

- Mmm… ya entiendo… entonces supongo que lo sabía.

- Yo creo que no, señorito. Una vez recuerdo haber visto a su padre mirando el trébol con añoranza, más que con curiosidad.

- De acuerdo, me lo llevo entonces, Jii-chan. Siento no poder quedarme. Tuvimos un encuentro con el sujeto que me… - Kaito pensó si informar de todo a Jii- … Como sea, Aoko fue vista por uno de esos sujetos y tengo miedo de que vaya tras ella. No quiero arriesgarte a ti también Jii, pero si te necesito te avisaré.

Kaito se dirigió hacia Aoko, quien estuvo gritando todo el tiempo, focalizando su rabia en patear la puerta que la tenía atrapada.

La lluvia estaba pasando y debían aprovechar el momento para planear hacia un lugar más seguro, al menos eso pensaba Kaito. Seguramente Aoko lo taparía en preguntas que él no deseaba responder, al menos no delante de Jii. Al abrir la puerta sujetó fuertemente a Aoko de la cintura, a pesar de la resistencia de la chica. El joven mago volteó y se despidió de Jii con una sonrisa en su avergonzado rostro.

88888888

Vermouth lanzó una furiosa cachetada a Bourbon. El sujeto volteó indignado su rostro a la mujer, dispuesto a seguir el forcejeo, cuando un par de naipes pasó rozando afiladamente las mejillas de ambos contendores.

- Cálmense- Cognac miró fríamente a ambos mientras consumía un habano- les dije que me dejaran a Kid, y esta es la consecuencia de su estupidez.

- ¿Mi estupidez? ¡No fui yo quien disparó a Kid en medio de esa masa de policías!- Vermouth luego volteó hacia Bourbon- ¡Iniciaste una línea de investigación hacia nosotros, imbécil!

- Nunca cumpliste tu misión y ese ladrón siempre se acerca a nuestros blancos… Me hastié de topármelo siempre.

- Nunca acepté esa misión…

Cognac de pronto estuvo a su lado y, tomándolos violentamente a ambos los azotó contra la pared para mirarlos terroríficamente.

- Les dije que ese chico es MI misió se vuelvan a entrometer.

Vermouth y Bourbon en silencio pudieron notar la voluntad de acero brillando en un par de oscursos ojos grises, así como el cambio drástico de actitud de quien parecía ser el más débil de carácter.

- Tú, mejor ocúpate de los encargos de Gin, Bourbon- sentenció Cognac.

De pronto un "bip-bip" se escuchó del bolsillo del viejo Cognac y este soltó al duo, alejándose unos pasos para contestar su móvil.

Su expresión cambió bruscamente al notar que no era una llamada. Discó en la pantalla de su móvil, y su boca se abrió con espanto. Miró a Vermouth con los ojos desorbitados por algo parecido al dolor y salió corriendo de su propio estudio.

Bourbon se arregló el corbatín y, mirando por donde salió Cognac, mencionó lo extraño y terrible que podía ser el mayordomo _del jefe_. En ese momento Vermouth balbuceó aquellas últimas dos palabras con un timbre aterciopelado. Bourbon volteó a mirarla, pero fue empujado bruscamente por la mujer al correr tan poseída como el mismo Cognac.

Bourbon quedó sólo en el estudio superior del casino Magic Wind.

- Ya entiendo… pobre viejo- suspiró llevándose a la boca el habano que olvidó Cognac- queda poco tiempo, debemos encontrar esa joyita antes que nuestro sujeto de pruebas ya no nos sirva más. – Se acercó a una de las cartas incrustadas en la pared y la sacó con algo de trabajo- Hay mucho que ocultar ¿no es así, Cognac?

88888888

Aoko se tapó la cara para no ver hacia abajo. La lluvia escampó un momento pero amenazaba volver. Realmente hacía mucho frío, pero tenían suerte de que la brisa en ese momento fuera suave.

Abrió los ojos y vio un delgado hilo rojo algo seco, cayendo de un corte en la mejilla de Kaito. No fue grave, pero sin duda era producto de alguna esquirla perdida en el tiroteo. Su rabia se transformó en miedo. Kaito había estado todo el tiempo en peligro y ella no lo había visto. Era un tiempo peligroso, y ella estaba en medio de ese fuego cruzado entre un ladrón y ¿criminales? ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?

Nuevamente se preguntó por qué un chico como Kaito podía ser un criminal. Una fina lluvia recomenzó, humedeciendo el rostro del muchacho. Al disolverse el resto de sangre Aoko guardó silencio y se dejó transportar por los cielos, cómplice de un delincuente y a la espera de que esta vez Kaito fuera honesto y le explicara en qué estaban metidos, aunque no planeaba perdonarlo. Fijó su mirada en el monóculo empañado, justo cuando el viento comenzaba a soplar un poco más fuerte.

Mientras tanto Kaito sólo tenía el mensaje de su padre dando vueltas por su mente: Proteger a la mujer que se ama… hacerla sentir bien… pero ¡No significan lo mismo! ¿Cómo es posible que papá me haya dejado este mensaje justo para ser oído en estos momentos? Aoko me está mirando. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo ahora? Me la secuestré pensando en protegerla y ahora no dejo de pensar en _eso_ y no sé qué hacer ni qué decirle. ¡Qué vergüenza! Siento las mejillas acaloradas, y ella justo está mirándome."

A… Aoko…

…

Ya estamos por llegar.

¿Dónde me llevas?

A la oficina central de la policía metropolitana.

¡¿Qué? ¡Pero qué diablos, acaso te volviste loco!- Aoko protestó furiosa mientras volaban- Te dí la oportunidad de explicarme todo y tu decides ir a entregarte de voluntario…

¡No saques conclusiones apresuradas, Ao-boba!- Kaito realmente se molestó con ella-

¿Ao-boba? ¡Tú eres el tonto aquí! Déjame ir, Kaito. Sabes que no te voy a perdonar, aunque hagas la pantalla de hacerte el bueno.

¡No pienso entregarme! ¡Pienso dejarte allí para que nadie pueda hacerte daño!

… - Aoko dejó de patalear.

"Chica idiota, me has devuelto a la realidad… ¡Qué estúpido soy! Ella me odia y yo lo único en que pienso es en… ¡Qué vergüenza! Sólo debo pensar en cómo ocultarla"

Sujétate firme de mí, Aoko. El viento está muy fuerte y pesamos bastante.

Tú no me dejarías caer… ¿Cierto Kaito?- Aoko estaba ligeramente avergonzada.

Pues claro que n… ¡Nooo!

Una ráfaga desestabilizó las alas delta y comenzaron a caer en picada otra vez.

"No te soltaré. Nunca más te voy a dejar, Aoko"

¡Afírmate de mi espalda, Aoko!

Kaito maniobró hasta quedar unos 3 metros sobre la azotea de un edificio de departamentos. En ese instante recogió las alas y rápidamente sujetó a Aoko. Ambos cayeron al resbaladizo tejado y rodaron hasta casi caer, pero Kaito ya sabía como detenerse asiéndose a los esquineros del tejado. "¡Mierda, hasta mi madre se burlaría de mí por esto!"

¡¿Estás bien, Aoko?- Le preguntó colgando aún.

¡Idiota, casi morimos por tu culpa!- Aoko chilló mientras intentaba subir.

¡Aoko, cállate!... – El muchacho intentó con éxito subir hasta el tejado e instalar a Aoko junto a el abrazándola para evitar que resbalara- Yo… yo… – Kaito suspiró cansado y algo avergonzado– . Yo nunca dejaría que te pasara algo malo… Además… hoy…

¡De qué estás hablando! No estaría metida en esto de no ser por ti – La chica seguía increíblemente molesta.

Él, lejos de reaccionar con enojo, sujetó a Aoko aún más fuerte. Era un abrazo para no dejarla huir. Ambos se miraron y Aoko comprendió qué tan ciertas habían sido las ligeras palabras del mago. No la dejaría ir… al menos esa noche.

Kaito y Aoko abrazados sobre el techo de la casa sintieron cómo la lluvia volvía a tornarse en suave llovizna.

- No es bueno seguir volando así- Sentenció Kaito mientras aún la tenía fuertemente abrazada.

"Aoko… Estás tan bonita hoy. Tu piel está pálida, pero debe ser por el frío. Se que por hoy debo esconderte, pero no puedo negar que desee este momento… Necesito probar tu boca y saborear tu piel una vez más"– pensó Kaito relamiéndose sin darse cuenta al tiempo que la miraba directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Por… por qué me miras así, Kaito?- Aoko temió.

- Me gustas– dijo Kaito besando dulcemente a Aoko en un gesto preciso– Quiero… yo… yo quiero…– Kaito jadeó y se acercó al oído de Aoko rindiéndose a lo que sentía– Quiero hacerte mía hoy.

"! ¡Qué rayos estoy diciendo! ¡Estoy avergonzándola! Pero no puedo controlarme. Hoy no soy yo. Es otro Kaito y… siento que me avergüenza hacer esto… es mi primera vez… y mi padre siempre supo que sería con Aoko. Me siento observado, pero sé que estamos solos aquí y que nadie nos ve.

- Necesito saborear tu piel, Aoko.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Su orejita es tan suave. Siento su sabor: leche y chocolate otra vez, aunque muy tenue, pero… ¿está gimiendo? ¿Está gimiendo o me está rechazando?"

- Te advertí que hoy te iba a seducir, Aoko– Sólo quiso bromear en ese momento, pero ahora era un sentimiento real, y continuó lamiendo el cuello de la chica.

"¡Qué aroma! ¡Me encanta! Podría aspirarlo por siempre… Leche y chocolate… ¡Oh, Kami, tengo escalofríos!"

- Kaito, detente… hmp… por favor… hmp… deja de jugar conmigo.– Aoko temblaba.

- Sabes a leche y chocolate, Aoko.

- Kaito, basta… hmp… ¡ah!– Ella jadeaba.

"Se ha puesto tensa y su piel se ha erizado ¡Dios! Esto me excita. Está jadeando. Estamos tan empapados con la lluvia que puedo sentir toda su piel a través de las telas. Sus pechos pequeños se han endurecido… Siento mi rostro ardiendo y mi cabeza me bombea. Este no soy yo".

- Voy a besarte, Aoko, hasta que me digas que sí.

La lluvia se hizo intensa y Kaito abrió los ojos. Notó que las gotas molestaban a Aoko y la recostó sobre el tejado, apoyando sus brazos y rodillas a ambos lados del cuerpo de ella para protegerla de la lluvia.

- Kaito, ya basta –dijo ella sin mucha energía.

- ¿Cómo me pides eso, Aoko? Estás exquisitamente tentadora hoy.– dijo Kaito al ver el azorado rostro de Aoko.

"Necesito saber qué hay debajo de su falda, necesito saber cómo reaccionará sin la polera"

Kaito deslizó su mano por debajo de la polera de Aoko.

"Tengo miedo. Si cometo un solo error todo estará arruinado. Debo ir lento pero ¡Mierda! Sólo deseo quitarle las bragas. ¡Contrólate! ¡Tranquilízate, Kaito! Debes ir lento; como dijo papá, esto consiste en hacerla sentir bien. ¿Qué sucederá si le rozo la barriga apenas?

El ladrón comenzó a levantar lentamente la polera de Aoko, mientras seguía entretenido con las orejas de la chica, tocando suavemente y sólo con su dedo anular el vientre de la chica.

- hmp… Kaito, no… hi… ladrón mentiroso, suéltame… ¡ay! …mmm… hmp…

"Me dice que la suelte, pero está moviendo sus caderas. ¡No, no Kaito, contrólate! Ella te lo debe pedir, ella debe decir que sí".

- Ladrón idiota… hmp… mmm… ah…

- Aoko, no hables más…

"Esa boca está tan coloradita que ruega por un beso… y ¡Qué lindas caracolitas tiene!"

Kaito apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de ella para tener sus manos libres y acariciar su cintura y vientre. Continuó besándola de forma de acariciarle la boca para evitar que hablara. Sintió su respiración agitarse.

"Su boca está ardiendo ¿O es la mía? ¿Qué hace? ¡Ay, no! Por favor, no muevas tu cintura. Deja tus caderas quietas, por favor… ¿Qué me pasa? Me siento húmedo y no es la lluvia. Siento mi pecho abombado, mi cabeza está acalorada. Mi vientre siente su tibieza y ella está temblando ¡No, un segundo! El que está temblando soy yo. ¡No puedo dejar de temblar!

- Aoko, dime que sí, dime que puedo.

- Kaito… estás… temblando…

- Dime que sí Aoko, por favor. Me torturas con la espera– y la volvió a besar.

"Estoy nervioso y excitado. No puedo dejar de temblar. La malvada no ha dejado de mover las caderas. Siento cosquilleos y un latido intenso en esa zona. Necesito sentirla..."

Las manos del mago se dividieron. Una se aferró a una de las caderas de Aoko haciendo presión en ella, y la otra se coló debajo del sujetador de la chica.

"Por Kami, sus pezones están rígidos. Necesito saborearla entera."

Kaito soltó la boca de la chica y acomodó su cabeza sobre los pechos de ella. El sostén debía ser aflojado y sólo con una mano. Con maestría de mago, él soltó los breteles. Apoyó su boca en aquellos pequeños botones y succionó, a la vez que comenzó a moverse sobre ella.

- ¡Ah, Kaito! ¡Ah!, ¡Ah! Hmp…. No, me muero.

"Es como un dulce de toffee"

Kaito miró un instante a Aoko por detrás de la arremangada polera de la chica con su sonrisa y su mirada más pícaras. Aoko enrojeció.

"No sólo quiero chupar, también quiero morderla. ¡No puedo hacer eso!"

Ahora era el turno de Aoko, quien se estremeció al sentir a Kaito poner sus manos bajo su falda. Kaito lo notó. Ambos sudaron frío.

"No puedo más. Siento escalofríos, estoy temblando de miedo, de pasión y de frío a pesar de tener tanto calor."

- ¡Aoko, dime que sí, dime que puedo!

- No me pidas eso…

La besó nuevamente, lleno de ardor. Sus ansias eran tan grandes que comenzó un suave movimiento. La chica comenzó a temblar. Tenía miedo de decir que sí, y el idiota de Kaito buscaba tentarla por todos los medios… y ambos sabían que todo podía suceder.

- Dime que no deseas lo mismo que yo, Aoko. Dímelo y te haré caso. Sólo tú puedes detener esto, porque yo… yo… no puedo–

- … Tengo… tengo frío, Kaito… Necesito una sábana tibia.

Kaito quedó de una pieza. Con una sutileza y dulzura exquisita Aoko le acababa de decir que sí. Quería un sí, pero realmente nunca lo esperó. Él la tomó en sus brazos. Ella alargó los suyos y se apoderó de la chistera y el empañado monóculo.

El chico se descolgó por el balcón de la pieza superior del edificio con el fin de robarse una sábana. Pero se dio cuenta que aquel cuarto era el piloto de un nuevo edificio de apartamentos.

- ¡Lucky!- Sonrió con picardía y se acercó rápidamente a Aoko tomándola de la mano.

Se descolgó primero y luego bajó a Aoko a la terraza. Una vez allí abrió sin ningún problema la débil cerradura de la ventana corredera y luego ambos entraron. Mientras el cerraba la ventana, Aoko admiró el lujo de aquel cuarto y se preguntó en voz alta si sería una buena idea bajar por allí, En un instante se sintió abrazada y tumbada en la cama contigua, de un solo abrazo. Kaito la beso con dulzura y comenzó a desvestirse y desvestirla, aunque tuvo la precavida idea de no quitarle la ropa interior aún.

Ella limpió el monóculo con las sabanas y lo devolvió a su rostro dulce y tristemente; el sonrió.

"Un beso, dos besos, tres besos… cuánto calor siento en mi pecho y en mi vientre. Sigo temblando. Necesito quitar estas bragas ahora. Ya no soporto más. ¿Qué es esto? Están empapadas. ¡Qué aroma! Me encanta aunque es un poco diferente."

– Voy… voy… voy a… (¡Deja de temblar, Kuroba!)– se dijo.

Se acomodó sobre Aoko y con delicadeza separó las piernas de la chica. Sudaba a mares, jadeaba por que le faltaba el aliento. Aoko estaba sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados.

- Sé amable conmigo, Kaito.

Esas palabras fueron la llave. Miró todo el cuerpo de Aoko, le acarició el rostro y el cuello, y ambos se relajaron. Él notó que no era tan fácil como pensó. A pesar de eso entró en ella con delicadeza y se asombró de que ella pudiera apretarlo tanto. Aoko apretó los dientes y ni siquiera se quejó. Sólo 2 lágrimas quisieron salir de sus ojos.

- ¡Ah! ¿Te duele?

- Ya no – la chica a duras penas aguantaba las lágrimas–

- Mentirosa… – Kaito guardó silencio aguardando un largo tiempo, hasta que sin darse cuenta dejó caer una solitaria lágrima que cayó en la mejilla de Aoko– No seas como yo. Debes seguir siendo como siempre… cálida, dulce e inocente, como un ángel. Dime la verdad ¿Duele no es cierto?

"Que… Qué cálido es... y ella me aprieta tanto"

- D… duele… pero…

- Entonces quiero sentir tu dolor. Muerde mis manos.

- …

- ¿Qué esperas?

- ¡Escúchame, idiota! – Kaito la miró descolocado ante su reacción– ¿Cómo crees que haré eso? Tus manos son muy valiosas… – La chica acarició el dorso de la mano de Kaito con un movimiento de su mejilla– Has sido gentil… ya no me duele, no es necesario.

- Que alegría… entonces– se sonrojó nuevamente– me voy a mover.

- De acuerdo.

"¡Dios, es increíble! Puedo sentir la tensión de todos sus músculos y los míos. Estoy demasiado excitado, quiero ir más rápido pero se que no debo. Mi corazón… esas palpitaciones… cuando la embisto es increíble. Su carita inocente ha cambiado. Este rostro me gusta mucho más… lo está… ¡lo está disfrutando!"

– Aoko…

– Hmp… Kai – to…

Kaito y Aoko se besaron y se tomaron de las manos. Él apuró la marcha y ella curvó levemente su espalda. El mundo entero desapareció en aquellos segundos. Sólo fueron ellos, una gran tensión y un gran calor. De pronto ambos gritaron y liberaron la tensión acumulada mientras un torrente avanzó de un cuerpo a otro.

Aoko sintió a Kaito desplomarse sobre ella a la vez que una nueva lágrima rodó por la mejilla del chico.

– Me gustas tanto, Aoko. Eres mi ángel, mi Diosa de la Dulzura.

Ella no pudo responder nada.

88888888

Mientras toda Francia ya comenzaba a dormitar, en cierto lugar de Lyon, Francia, Hakuba Saguru estudiaba atentamente documentación que se había visto forzado a pedir a la Interpol. Tuvo que pedir ayuda de su padre, y la excusa para entrar en los archivos de aquella oficina fue la muerte de Jack Connery. Sentado frente al computador y a su lado un archivador, Hakuba tomaba un té completamnte abstraído en los apuntes que el mismísimo Connery había logrado recopilar sobre Kaitou Kid.

Todo hacía referencia a que Connery conocía que Kid era perseguido por unas personas que solían vestir con gabardinas la mayor parte de las veces, de color negro, él los llamaba "Los hombres de negro". En cierto punto el informe quedaba inconcluso y Hakuba se preguntó porqué un oficial tan prolijo como Connery podría haber hecho eso. De pronto se le ocurrió que tal vez…

Destacó el informe desde un párrafo anterior y se dio cuenta que Connery había consignado que los hombres de negro eran una línea investigada por otra sección de la CIA, nombre clave de la operación "Bala de Plata"

Saguru suspiró. Dejó su estimulante te sobre el escritorio y se levantó serenamente, rodeando al menos dos veces mientras pensaba cómo podría saber sobre aquel nuevo descubrimiento. De pronto alguien tocó a su puerta y, dando el consentimiento, una hermosa francesa de pelo claro y ojos verdes apareció.

- Monsieur Hakuba, le queda sólo media hora. Ya debo revisar que todo esté en orden.

- ¡oh, claro! Pase mademoiselle Leblanc.

Era apenas una muchacha de unos veinte años. Pero cuando se sentó frente al computador e introdujo la tarjeta de respaldo, hizo volar sus dedos sobre el teclado, para sorpresa del joven japonés.

- Su nombre es Gabrielle Leblanc, no es así.

- Así es, señor. Y usted debe ser el hijo del comandante Hakuba de la policía japonesa.

- ¿Tan famoso es mi padre?

- No lo sé. Sólo sé que dentro de los archivos he leído su apellido, y si además cuenta con el permiso para ingresar a esta sección, entonces debe tener alguna relación con ese señor. – Luego le dijo mirándolo muy seriamente- evidentemente no es usted un señor de cuarenta años, por lo que deduzco que debe ser su hijo.

- Es una mujer muy lúcida, mademoiselle. – Hakuba tuvo una brillante idea.

- Gracias muchacho.- De pronto la chica sintió la presencia cercana del joven japonés.

- Seguramente tú podrás ayudarme…

* * *

*** Toichi= del chino, ladrón. **

**** Chikage = mil sombras.  
**

**Unas precisiones: **

**- Li Baiyue es un personaje absolutamente inventado por mí, como se habrán dado cuenta, así como Cognac-Kurogane Tsubasa. Adoro este personaje, porque es linda, es divertida y muy traviesa, ya sabrán más sobre la abuela de Kaito. :D Hasta puede que la dibuje... Veremos si las vacaciones de invierno me ayudan a mostrarselas en dibu.  
**

**- Este capítulo resultó ser una fusión de dos capítulos más cortos. Como sabrán, vengo trabajando en él hace 3 años, y algunos capis se quedaron cortos en comparación con los capítulos ya publicados. Originalmente tenía otro nombre, se llamaba "lo que el padre quería decirle al hijo" y la segunda parte era "lluvia, leche y chocolate", pero como hice aparecer un personaje que, en el momento de escribirlo inicialmente no tenía pensado incluir, entonces opté por realizar una comparación, y tomé esta coyuntura como hilo argumental para este nuevo capitulo. Tal vez cada generación de los Kuroba tenga su propia Diosa de la Dulzura :D.  
**

**Respecto a los aprontes de un nuevo capitulo, les tengo una mala noticia desde el titulo T_T Pero veremos un avance en las vidas de los personajes y un nuevo avance en las investigaciones de Hakuba. Puede que aclare algo sobre la rama menos violenta de los hombres de negro... (ojo, que no es mi intención mezclar el hilo argumental de DC, sino darle un vitazo desde la perspectiva de Magic Kaito). Por otra parte, no saben cómo me cae, como anillo al dedo los último acontecimientos de DC. (Leanlo) y quien sabe si aparezca por aquí el anunciado "Spider" (¬¬ que no es el hombre araña, por cierto)  
**

**Agradecimientos para todos, como siempre. No saben cómo me animan ^ _ ^, sigan leyendo esta aventura, por favor, y gracias por esperarla.  
**

**Por cierto, Kikyo... Kaito no es travesti... es un fetichista de ropa femenina! . (Porque le gustan las mujeres, sin duda alguna)  
**

**Próximo capítulo (25): "Perdón, pero no olvido"  
**

_¡Las rosas de sus mejillas! ¡Más deliciosas que los dátiles rojos en sus racimos! ¡Si su cuerpo es tierno y dulce, su corazón es duro e inexorable! ¿Por qué no poseerá su corazón algunas de las cualidades de su cuerpo? ¡Porque si su cuerpo, tan tierno y tan dulce, influyera algo en su corazón, no sería tan injusto ni tan duro para mi amor! _

_"Las mil y una noches; historia de Dulce-Amiga" Tradición anónima árabe.  
_


	25. Cap especial: Aoko y sus pensamientos

**Hola!  
Ya lo se, seguramente** **me odian** **por no haber publicado desde hace meses U.U y ahora me deben odiar más por aparecerme aqui y decir un simple "hola"**.

**La verdad no tengo perdón, simplemente no he tenido la decencia de esforzarme de verdad en terminar el capitulo 25, aunque a favor debo decir que he estado** ** trabajando esporádicamente en él. **  
**Este fin de semana me encontré algo más concentrada en vista de que ya había avanzando en varias escenas, así que nuevamente estaba editando este mega archivo, cuando de pronto se me ocurrió una idea para compensar mi falta de iniciativa, y compensar su paciencia y espera. **  
**Este capítulo especial era parte de los desechos de esta historia y no planeaba subirlo, pero como alguien sugirió por ahí en sus numerosos reviews, estaría bien saber qué pensaba Aoko mientras ella y Kaito aprendían por primera vez lo ue significaba una "primera vez". Espero que les ayude a comprender mejor los sentimientos que pudieran embargar a un corazón enamorado y dolido.**

Les pido que se situen nuevamente en el momento en que ambos escapan de Borbon y la policía en medio de la tormenta, justo después que ella le increpa ser un ladrón. Es exactamente la misma secuencia de hechos, pero vistos desde la perspectiva de Aoko.  


* * *

**Capitulo especial: _Aoko y sus pensamientos. _**

**_Intermedio entre capítulos 24 y 25._**

_Racconto del capítulo anterior. (Bonus por la demora)_

Volando por los aires, Kaito sentia muchas cosas luego de la conversación con Jii-chan, y mientras se dejaba seducir por la idea de un encuentro amoroso con Aoko, la chica miraba el mundo desde una acera totalmente diferente.

Al disolverse el resto de sangre, Aoko guardó silencio y se dejó transportar por los cielos, cómplice de un delincuente y a la espera de que esta vez Kaito fuera honesto y le explicara en qué estaban metidos, aunque no planeaba perdonarlo. Fijó su mirada en el monóculo empañado, justo cuando el viento comenzaba a soplar un poco más fuerte.

Extraña esperanza pues, no era muy difícil adivinar lo que el chico podría estar pensando, después de haberle dado furtivas miradas y que un ligero rubor de pronto apareciera en las mejillas de Kaito, haciendo que el corte de mejilla adquiriera una tonalidad rojiza.

¡Estaba tan furiosa con él! Le había mentido, era un criminal, metió en problemas a ella y a su padre, la había llevado por los cielos sabiendo del peligroso viento, la encerró en el cuarto de una azotea y le gastó pesadas bromas insinuándole que la seduciría ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Seguramente él le pediría _eso, _y Aoko no sabía qué responderle. Su aroma era una poción seductora para ella, aunque había notado cierta diferencia entre la última vez que estuvieron así de juntos y el Kaito de ahora. ¿Habría cambiado el perfume?

De pronto le habló y volvió a mirarlo. Ahora estaba aún más sonrojado que antes. Ella no pudo responderle por lo que el continuó.

- Ya estamos por llegar.

La ansiedad habló por su boca:

- ¿Dónde me llevas?

Realmente su respuesta la descolocó. Así, viéndolo ruborizado, ella había pensando "cosas" entre ambos, y resultó que iba a entregarse a la policía e iba a dejarle sola. Echó mano de su rabia contra él. Era imposible manejar todo lo que sentía de otra manera.

Cuando su discusión comenzaba a acalorarse él volvió a sorprenderla. ¿No planeaba entregarse? ¿Él quería protegerla aún a riesgo de ser atrapado? Una ráfaga de viento en contra los golpeó y perdieron estabilidad. Caerían y morirían.

El miedo se apoderó de todos sus sentidos. Colgaban de la esquina del tejado de un edificio de 8 pisos. Kaito la sostenía firmememente a pesar de todo. Aún no sabía lo que sentía, y nuevamente su mal humor habló por ella, pero cuando lograron subir y Kaito la abrazó tan firmemente ella pudo observar con detención aquel corte. _¿Y si se muere? ¿Si en medio de todo esto Kaito se atreve a dejarme?... ¡No, por Kami! ¡Qué horrorosa imagen tengo en mi mente! Si Kaito se muere yo… yo… _

- ¿Por qué me miras así?- Aoko vio en los ojos de Kaito el deseo.

Un beso rápido le borró la imagen. Kaito le dijo algo, pero su corazón aún guardaba el gusto amargo de lo imaginado. Su mente se nubló y sus malos pensamientos se esparcieron por su cuerpo, dando paso a nuevas sensaciones.

"Quiero que este momento sea eterno, que sea eterno… No quiero perderte. Pero tampoco quiero defraudar a mi padre. Todos mis principios se irían al tacho de la basura si acepto que eres un ladrón, pero… pero… estos besos y caricias… Por favor, deja de hacer eso, no me dejas pensar…"- meditaba la chica.

Al sentir su boca cerca de su oreja, se le escapó un gemido. Se avergonzó tanto que intentó tapar su rostro, pero Kaito lo evitó diciéndole que iba a arrancarle un sí, que lograría seducirla.

- Kaito, detente… hmp… por favor… hmp… deja de jugar conmigo– Aoko temblaba porque sabía que podía decirle que si en cualquier momento. - Kaito, basta… hmp… ¡ah!

Lucho internamente. Sus emociones, tan placenteras, ganaban terreno beso a beso, caricia a caricia. Sus sentimientos pasaban por los pensamientos más tenebrosos: "No quiero que te mueras, no quiero perderte, no quiero dejar de verte, de tocarte, de enojarme contigo. Quiero que estés conmigo para siempre. Esto… es… "

Sintió la lluvia caer y, al abrir los ojos pensó con tristeza: "El cielo llora conmigo".

El chico la recostó sobre el frío tejado y ella tembló ante la húmeda gelidez. Era increíble cómo el día parecía reflejar los oscuros pensamientos que circulaban por su mente. Se encontró débil ante la empecinada idea de su _amigo_…

- Kaito, ya basta- No tenía fuerzas para oponerse, sólo para suplicar.

Lejos de eso, el chico parecía ser un ardoroso torturador para sus sentidos. Ella sentía cómo el juicio comenzaba a abandonarla. Debía detenerlo antes que ya no tuviera uso de razón, e intentó por todos los medios frenar las acciones del ladrón que le había mentido. Si algo sucedía ¿Corría riesgo de embarazarse? La verdad, no, por lo que recurrió una vez más a su coraje contra él insultándole, y comenzó a moverse intentando huir de su torturador, pero lejos de eso, Kaito se entusiasmó aún más y ella misma comenzó a sentir un curioso ardor en el vientre. Gastó su último impulso, pero fue inútil.

De pronto Kaito le suplicó un sí, llamando su atención que el chico temblara tanto. Vio en sus ojos temor y deseo mezclados. ¿A quién engañaba? Lo deseaba tanto como él, pero la imagen de su padre y todo el código de valores que sostuvo hasta ese momento eran como una imagen paterna que la miraba disgustado. Sentía que al transar con Kaito estaba decepcionandolo, pero era tan fuerte lo que sentía que no tenía voluntad para decir que no.

- No me pidas eso- respondió Aoko a la preguntó que le hizo Kaito.

"Eres un idiota, Kaito. No puedo decidir por mí y me pides que decida por ambos… Sólo se que no quiero te pase nada, que no quiero perderte". Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Necesitaba algo abrigador, y que pasara lo que debía pasar… ella ya no tenía voluntad.

Entraron a un departamento piloto de lujo. Se quedó observando la ostentosa habitación e imaginó su vida, apacible, junto a Kaito. No alcanzó a completar su nueva vida familiar cuando el chico la tumbó de un abrazo sobre la cama. De beso en beso perdió la cordura.

Tomó el empañado monóculo de Kid y lo limpió.

"Si yo pudiera evitar que siguieras siendo un delincuente… Estoy segura que lograré convencerte de dejarlo" Pensó ella con tristeza al momento de devolverle el monóculo a Kaito.

En medio del sopor pudo pedir amabilidad, aunque su petitorio estuvo acompañado de una inmensa necesidad de sentir que todo era real, que Kaito estaba allí, junto a ella, y que tal vez todo era producto de su imaginación. Sintió dolor, pero era una excelente forma de convencer a su mente y su corazón que la realidad era esa, y no esos extraños y lejanos momentos en los que veía por la televisión cómo su padre se enfrentaba al presuntuoso ladrón vestido de blanco, bañado por la luz de la luna. Claro que dolía, pero no sabía qué era realmente lo más doloroso; si recibir a Kaito en su interior o aceptarlo sabiendo quién era. Tal vez, realmente no dolía tanto.

Un momento ¿Le había dicho mentirosa? Pero de inmediato notó que una lágrima se resbaló por las mejillas de Kaito. Tembló atravesada por una temible sensación. Sólo una vez lo vio llorar, y fue en el último adiós a su padre antes del crematorio. Eran unos críos en ese momento, pero Aoko se juró a si misma que nunca abandonaría a ese niño, para que nunca más volviera a perder su sonrisa. Era un recuerdo fugaz, casi olvidado. "¡Así que Kaito también sufre con todo esto!" se dijo. Ahora ya tenía una nueva razón para justificar ese punzante dolor: si podía hacer que Kaito volviera a ser _su Kaito sonriente_ entonces soportaría.

Quiso explicarle, pero Kaito le devolvió una frase absurda. ¡Cómo podría ella lastimar las manos de un mago! La magia era tal vez lo más importante para este soberano imbécil. Ella intentaba hacerle un poco más feliz y él insistía en sufrir un poco más… Se enfadó al sentir que sus esfuerzos por hacer más feliz el momento no estaban resultando y lo regañó con sinceridad. Era inevitable, su enorme cariño mutuo parecía estar sellado por las discusiones.

Accedió a seguir aquella danza con algo de dolor, que poco a poco iba mitigándose, sin que su razón pudiera explicarlo. ¿Sería sólo su voluntad de hacer feliz a Kaito? ¿Sería que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrándose? ¿Sería que la posibilidad de verlo muerto eclipsaba su umbral del dolor?

No supo en qué momento logró conectar con algo que jamás había sentido; lo cierto es que de pronto estaba allí, en algún lugar infinitamente iluminado y cálido, pero que repentinamente se fue. ¿Qué había sido aquel extraño sentimiento? Sentía como si hubiera gastado la última cápsula de energía que le quedaba después de una jornada de revelaciones pesantes. Una pegajosa sensación de amargura y humedad corporal concluyeron por hacerla volver a ese momento presente. Ambos respiraban al unísono, pero sólo Aoko pudo percibir que sus angustias no estaban en la misma sincronía. Kaito era presa de su propio hermetismo; Aoko lo supo en el instante en el que notó que una nueva lágrima resbaló de su mejilla.

"Egoista incluso ahora… Yo también quiero llorar, pero entiendo que no es el momento".

Y ambos se durmieron.

(fin del racconto)

88888888

**Próximo capítulo: n° 25 "Perdón, pero no olvido"**

**_Yo sé que las "espadas" son espadas de un soldado  
Yo sé que los "bastos" son armas de guerra  
Yo sé que los "diamantes" significan dinero para este arte  
Pero esa no es la forma de mi corazón  
Esa no es la forma, la forma de mi corazón_**

Y si te dije que te amaba  
Quizá pensarías que algo está mal  
No soy un hombre de muchos rostros  
La máscara que uso es una  
Los que hablan no saben nada  
Y descubrir a su costo  
Como los que maldicen su suerte en muchos lugares  
Y aquellos que sonríen están perdidos

**_ "Shape of my heart", Sting (por favor, escúchenla. De verdad es como para entregarse a la imaginación)_**


	26. Cap 25: Chocolate amargo en San Valentín

**Holas! Después de un capítulo especial muy cortito (no así la espera que son casi 9 meses T ^ T) he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Pueden matarme a tomatazos si quieren, pero creo que no habría más continuaciones si matan a la autora : P  
Primero que todo, quisiera agradecer los incontables reviews que no he correspondido adecuadamente, y todos los "add" para volver esta historia (o incluso mi persona) una de sus favoritas. De verdad les agradezco dde corazón esos pequeños gestos, pues me hacen sentir que vale la pena escribir. Para aquellos lectores que nunca han dejado huella visible, pues creanme que de todas formas les agradezco su paciencia para leer tna extensa obra.**

**Porotra parte qusiera decirles que, si me ha costado tanto sacar este capítulo (aparte de mis razones personales, laborales, familiares, etc) se encuentra el tema de la inspiración. Es bien terrible tener clarisimo el guión pero la imposibilidad de darle continuidad y una adecuada edición. Como se darán cuenta, aquí hay muchas pistas para nuevos misteriosos capítulos. Y fue realmente dificil redactarlos de forma que sean pista, pero no un spoiler : P**

**Hice unos cambios de título, versos y demases, no sólo de este capítulo, sino de los que siguen también. Por supuesto les recomiendo que en la parte de Aoko y Kaito apliquen "play" al tema "Shape of my heart" de Sting (¡Qué canción más Hermosa!), que me parece super idóneo a lo que Kaito quisiera decirle a Aoko, pero que no puede, ya verán sus razones.**

** Bueno, no se si sea insprador para ustedes los temas del cantante gringo que puse, pero era ad hoc para los personajes mayores.**  
**Espero que disfruten la lectura. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de DC y MK pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama. Hay algunos que son míos.**  
**Declaración: La imagen icónica de la historia me pertenece, el color está hecho por Kikyo. ¿La quieres? Pídemela ^ _ ^**

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Chocolate amargo en San Valentín: Perdón, pero no olvido.**

_Yo sé que las "espadas" son espadas de un soldado  
Yo sé que los "bastos" son armas de guerra  
Yo sé que los "diamantes" significan dinero para este arte  
Pero esa no es la forma de mi corazón  
Esa no es la forma, la forma de mi corazón_

_Y si te dije que te amaba_  
_Quizá pensarías que algo está mal_  
_No soy un hombre de muchos rostros_  
_La máscara que uso es una_  
_Los que hablan no saben nada_  
_Y descubrir a su costo_  
_Como los que maldicen su suerte en muchos lugares_  
_Y aquellos que sonríen están perdidos_

"_Shape of my heart", Sting_

Mirando los cuadros que Cognac tenía colgados en esa oficina, se hacía patente el gusto del mayordomo por la magia. Era curioso que siendo tan fanático no supiera hacer un simple truco y de pronto, como si nada, hubiera lanzado los naipes con una afilada precisión mortifera.

Bourbon sentado frente al escritorio de Cognac, no dejó de notar ese detalle. Cruzó sus piernas y juntó los dedos de sus manos, en actitud pensativa. Las actitudes de sus dos colegas le parecieron demasiado sospechosas como para dejarlas pasar.

Por una parte el misterioso y extremadamente devoto sirviente del jefe; siempre pareciendo alegre y entusiasta, y también demasiado preocupado y atento por el líder de la organización. Si no fuera por el jefe mismo, él tendría todo el derecho a pensar que Cognac fuera gay. Además está casi tan entusiasmado por llevar el asunto de Kid…

Y por otra parte Vermouth que salió corriendo detrás de Cognac. El jefe era importante también para él, pero no imprecindible en la organización, al menos desde que su salud se viera mermada. Vermouth siempre había sido su favorita, pero no dejaba de ser extraño que ella también le fuera tan fiel, no así Gin que, siendo su mano derecha, se mantenía al margen y realizaba sus misiones de manera distante; su trabajo era mucho más impersonal y con una relación casi inexistente. Tenía claro cuáles eran sus propias intenciones al pertenecer a la Organización, pero le daba curiosidad saber cuáles eran las de Vermouth y Cognac.

- "Podemos ser tanto Dios como el Diablo. Ya que tratamos de levantar a los muertos contra la corriente del tiempo"- se dijo en voz alta Bourbon, pero luego siguió pensando en silencio.

Era demasiado extraño que a ambos les importara la vida de un ladrón. ¿Qué los relacionaría?

88888888

Esa misma noche, en Italia, una misteriosa figura femenina del pasado se confundía con las sombras del piso superior de un edificio corporativo. Sus delicadas manos envueltas en telas, revolvieron algunos documentos, buscando sin certezas.

Sólo encontró contratos firmados por distintas estrellas del espectáculo, y algunas fichas con algunas rutinas y roles que pudieran haber desarrollado. Estaba a punto de cerrar el dossier cuando se encontró con una ficha que llamó poderosamente su atención.

Era un reconocidísimo mago alemán, ilusionista en particular, que se apoyaba en la imagen de una magna araña mecanizada como su sello personal. La mujer leyó sus antecedentes y tomó nota mental de sus requerimientos para sus actuaciones y los numerosos lugares que había visitado en el mundo. De entre los vendajes, la mujer sacó una pequeña libreta y comparó algunas fechas con la bitácora que el dossier contenía sobre aquel personaje. Una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó el rostro de la mujer de los mil rostros.

- Lo siento, Kaito, pero al único que prometí dejar de hacer esto fue a tu padre… Y aunque me preocupa que este sujeto esté en Japón sé que estarás bien… Juntos vamos a descubrir el misterio tras la muerte de Toichi. De todas formas - la mujer tomó una foto de la bitácora del mago germano- … cuando tenga nuevos datos, te juro que cumpliré con acudir a quien conoció mejor a Toichi. De momento eso tendrá que esperar.

Pero al mencionar a su marido, un recuerdo se asomó a su memoria…

Toichi la tenía preocupada; se estaba demorando demasiado. Observó a su pequeño Kaito que dormía plácidamente y su corazón comenzó a estrujarse de angustia. -"esto no me gusta nada"- pensó.

Al poco tiempo un par de borrachos cantando interrumpió su angustia, pues reconoció la voz de Toichi en seguida. Abrió la puerta furiosa y clavó su mirada furibunda en Jii quien traía sujeto por los hombros al maltrecho mago.

- ¿Cómo está Kaito, Chikage-dono?- preguntó ceremoniosamente el bebido mago.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Toichi? ¿No sabes qué hora es?- Ella vociferó al cerrar la puerta.

Jii corrió a cerrar minuciosamente cada una de las cortinas del piso, mientras el mago se sentaba lenta y quejosamente en una silla. Sólo en ese momento ella se dio cuenta que no eran las copas de más las que traían así a Toichi: una gran mancha roja cubría su hombro derecho, y a cada instante parecía empaparse más y más.

Ella corrió por el botiquín y agua caliente. Al volver, su marido anticipaba su respuesta…

- Lo sé. Me lo advertiste, y tengo que decirte algo peor, pero no quiero que te pongas nerviosa y salgas como antes.

- Toichi… silencio - dijo Chikage, mirando atentamente cómo Jii manipulaba las pinzas para retirar el proyectil del hombro del mago.

- Esto tiene que ver… con Vermouth… - el hombre ahogó un grito de dolor que Chikage no pudo consolar.

- ¿Fue ella? - La mujer casi no pudo preguntar, pues se petrificó al escuchar ese apelativo.

- … Júrame que aunque te cuente todo, Yuki o _Menta_ nunca más volverán a aparecer.

- Toichi… - Chikage recordó su pasado pero su mirada se enfocó en dirección al dormitorio de su pequeño Kaito- … tú y Kaito son lo más preciado que tengo… no volvería jamás a esa vida…

- ¿Y Phantom Lady? – Chikage siguió vendando el hombro de su esposo sin responder a la pregunta.

- Descuida, pronto estarás bien… Vermouth te hirió a propósito en este lugar. – Chikage no hablaba jamás de la ladrona que llevaba dentro- Ahora… quiero que me digas qué te relaciona con Vermouth, Kuroba Toichi…

Bajo la noche romana, Kuroba Chikage recordó la noche en que Vermouth llegó de su pasado para arruinar parte de la felicidad de ese entonces. Sigilosamente, y con la mejor cara de póker que ser humano alguno podría usar, la mujer salió del lugar sin despertar ninguna seña ni alarma.

88888888

- Está claro que Kaitou Kid y esa chica tienen una estrecha relación. Escuché claramente que Kid la nombró "Aoko", y ella a su vez lo trataba con mucha familiaridad… - un "bip" se escuchó de la computadora que tenía enfrente- Veamos si mis sospechas producen alguna pista.

Amuro Tooru tenía una cafetera a su lado y una taza que había sido llenada en numerosas ocasiones. Tenía muchísimas pestañas del navegador abiertas, entre ellas la intranet de la CIA, sin embargo se encontraba trabajando en una curiosa pantalla negra llena de extrañas palabras y códigos escritos en blanco, una aparentemente simple ventana de comandos. Un contador iba en cuenta atrás velozmente hasta que de pronto se detuvo, esperando una confirmación de acceso. El sujeto apretó _enter_ ingresando a los archivos escolares de todos los estudiantes de Japón.

Leyó rápidamente las listas de los primeros institutos aparecidos, pero de pronto se detuvo algo cansado. Luego clickeó un documento que previamente había descargado de la página de la CIA, y leyó un informe que Jack Connery, un oficial fallecido un año antes, había escrito en relación al caso de Nightmare (un ladrón y asesino internacional) y su enfrentamiento con Kaitou Kid. Clickeó luego otro informe con varios autores de distintas nacionalidades, siendo el último registro dejado también por Connery…

Amuro leyó parte del archivo y se sorprendió del avance de las investigaciones de diez años antes. Kaitou Kid era un ladrón internacional que comenzó robando distintos artículos, pero después de tres años desde su primera aparición en Francia sus delitos se enfocaron exclusivamente en joyas. Existían numerosas fotografías en las que se encontraban destacadas algunas personas vestidas con gabardinas. De pronto distinguió claramente entre el público a Vermouth junto a algunos miembros de la División Poison de la Organización, una división que sólo trabajaba directamente para el jefe a cargo de esa mujer.

- Este sujeto es Snake… La CIA ya tiene identificado a parte de los miembros de la organización… Entonces es necesario que esa división desaparezca… Kaitou Kid ha provocado filtración de información a la CIA… Entonces también debe morir… Pero me pregunto ¿Debería conocer esta información el jefe? Hace tiempo que no se contacta con nosotros. O tal vez… hm… ¿Sería una buena idea que Gin supiera toda esta información? – Los pensamientos de Amuro Tooru iban y venían mientras jugaba con el corbatín de su uniforme- … Creo que de momento observaré lo que Vermouth y ese Cognac están haciendo… es un tanto sospechoso… - el sujeto sonrió maliciosamente- Tal vez una pequeña trampa sería suficiente para desvelar lo que esos dos urden.

Luego siguió leyendo los archivos de los institutos. Era su prioridad encontrar a esa "Aoko" de preparatoria.

88888888

En medio de una pesada atmósfera, una bruma oscura dejó traslucir un punto rojo en la espalda desnuda de Aoko. Su mirada inocente se dirigió directamente al rifle que pretendía matarla, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta de ello. Luego una luz cegadora y una fuerte explosión.

Se vió a sí mismo cogiendo fuertemente en sus brazos a su amiga, sacándola de una línea de fuego cruzado que no tenía punto de partida ni un objetivo claro a quien disparar. Aoko estaba desmayada en sus brazos, con rastros de sangre en su rostro y él mismo se encontraba herido.

- No, Aoko ¡No quiero perderte, no puedo!

La voz de la chica retumbó en su mente, rogándole que le contara cuál era su mayor secreto, pero él veía que en realidad no era ella quien hablaba, pues no movía los labios y rápidamente comenzaba a sentirse fría.

Kaito se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y escondió su rostro entre las piernas. Comenzó a llorar como un niño.

- No puedo decírtelo.

- Entonces, adiós.

El chico cayó a un precipicio rojo, junto al cuerpo inerte de Aoko. Caía y a cada centímetro la angustia se hacía más grande; tanto así que de puro dolor pareció que salía de una especie de cueva hacia una zona más luminosa. Abrió los ojos abruptamente y notó que la luna ya no podía distinguirse. Era de madrugada pero los primeros rayos de sol aún no iluminaban la ciudad. Él respiraba agitadamente.

Kaito entornó los ojos y notó a su lado el rostro tranquilo de Aoko. Se veía hermosa y eso le hizo sonreir. Estaba allí y todo lo anterior había sido una pesadilla. Se sentó en la cama lentamente para poder admirar mejor a su delicada mujer que estaba cubierta solo con las sábanas de la cama.

Se levantó y tomó las ropas que dejaron en el suelo, aún húmedas. Seguro enfermarían. Miró a su alrededor y recordó que seguramente estaban en el piloto de los departamentos. Algo podría encontrar. Tomó parte de las sábanas y se enrolló en una para no morir de frío.

Avanzó por el pasillo lentamente tratando de encontrar la ruta en medio de la oscuridad. No se arriesgaría a encender la luz. Pasó por el baño para asearse un poco y luego se encaminó a la cocina. Si era como él creía tal vez pudiera secar sus ropas.

Al mirar con detención la encontró. Se acercó rápidamente a los quemadores y prendió fuego, colgando de sus manos las vestimentas. Seguramente nadie notaría que la energía de aquel apartamento estaría en movimiento; con ese poco de luz fue suficiente para distinguir la zona de lavado. Se acercó y sonrió:

- ¡Chance, tiene secadora!

Feliz depositó en su interior las ropas suyas y las de Aoko, aunque tendrían que esperar a que la maquina cumpliera su trabajo.

Se devolvió por el pasillo y comenzó a mirar lo que aquel departamento tenía para tentar a sus visitantes. A un lado del equipo de audio había dos discos. Uno de ellos llamó poderosamente su atención: Frank Sinatra.

Kaito recordó sus cinco años. Sus padres estaban comentando la música para un nuevo show, y él se asomó a verlos. Su conversación de pronto se detuvo. Estaban bailando lentamente al ritmo acompasado de "The Lady is a Tramp" de Frank Sinatra.

Su recuerdo lo llevó a insertar aquel disco dentro del equipo de audio. La música comenzó a sonar fuertemente, pero Kaito rápidamente encontró el botón y bajó su volumen. Esperaba que nadie en los apartamentos contiguos notara el ruido.

Se devolvió a la cocina y puso agua en el calentador nuevo que allí había, aunque no tenía nada en que servirse ni con qué darle un sabor. Ya vería qué haría.

De pronto una dulce melodía salió del reproductor. Cerró los ojos; era el mismo tema que bailaron sus padres aquella vez. Comenzó a tararear y su mente viajó hasta esa corta edad. Al ver a sus padres bailar tan cariñosamente Kaito sonrió y comenzó a cantar dicho tema. Cantaba desfasado pues no se sabía la letra. Sus padres voltearon y lo miraron sorprendidos.

- Cantas muy bien, hijo- dijo Chikage emocionada.

- ¿Habías escuchado esta canción antes, hijo?- Toichi acarició la pequeña cabecita de su hijo.

- No. Pero es linda, papi. Además tú y mamá lo bailan así que es más linda- en esa ocasión Kaito sonrió ampliamente.

- Creo que tienes algo de talento para imitar, hijo. Sería bueno que te enseñara algunos trucos más adelante…

- ¿Kaito?- Era una voz femenina llamándolo desde el presente.

El chico abrió los ojos y en medio de la tenue luz de la ciudad que entraba por aquellas ventanas pudo distinguir a Aoko cubierta con el resto de las blancas sábanas llamándolo desde la cama.

Se acercó hasta la entrada de la habitación y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta cruzando sus brazos y tratando de ocultar su rostro de la vista de la chica.

- Lo siento, te desperté… Encontré una secadora cerca de la cocina y eché nuesta ropa allí. Debemos esperar un tiempo.

- ¿Por qué hay música? - Aoko hablaba a Kaito, pero su mirada iba en dirección de la ciudad.

- Lo encontré y quise ponerlo. No hará daño a nadie… Después de todo, debemos esperar un rato.

Un silencio se impuso. Ambos se mostraron inquietos mientras la música y el sonido susurrante de la secadora los acompañaba. De pronto Aoko, se reacomodó entre las sábanas y preguntó:

- ¿Por qué, Kaito?

El chico se estremeció. Sabía que ella en algún momento lo preguntaría, pero aún así nunca pensó lo que respondería, y en realidad ¿Qué responder?

- Sabes… Esto… es doloroso, Kaito… - continuó ella aún tirada en la cama al tiempo que comenzaba a sonar "Let me try again"- No sabes cómo me sentí al descubrir que mis sospechas era ciertas… Siempre tuve la impresión de que… algo me escondías… incluso dos veces casi tuve certeza, pero de alguna forma… mi subconciente no quería darse cuenta. Y no sabes el terror que sentí al ver que habían personas dispuestas a matar cerca de ti… Pero cuando vi a mi padre en el Hospital… Kaito, fui incapaz de denunciarte pero te odié de una forma que ni siquiera te imaginas… ¡Eras Kid! Y mi padre estuvo a punto de morir por seguir tu pista... – Aoko escondió la cara tras las sábanas y habló bajo ellas con un nudo en la garganta- Y si ustedes… y si papá… y si tú… - Aoko comenzó a sollozar- … Tu sabes lo que significa perder un ser querido, Kaito… - ella quería seguir hablando a pesar de sus lágrimas, pero optó por una simple pregunta- entonces ¿Por qué, Kaito?

El chico cerró los ojos y, en sus recuerdos, vio un show; el público vestido de etiqueta, la alegría de cada acto, el inspector Nakamori tratando de superar la muerte de su esposa animando y discutiendo cada acto con una pequeña Aoko, se vio a sí mismo inquieto y entusiasta, vestido elegantemente junto a su madre, repasando cada movimiento de manos imitando a su padre. De pronto una luz cegadora y una fuerte explosión. Sin previo aviso el dolor traspasó su pequeño corazón de niño y ahora amenazaba con volver, y arrebatarle a _su _Aoko.

- No… - apenas susurró aquella palabra.

- Dime Kaito, se claro… ¿Por qué haces esto?

- … No puedo decírtelo.

- … No entiendes… Y si alguien muere…

- ¡Pues por eso mismo Aoko!- dijo Kaito firmemente pero sin gritar- No… no quiero volver a sentir eso… por nadie más…

Aoko se destapó y pudo distinguir una tenue luminosidad entrando por las ventanas e iluminando el perfil de su amigo. Hubo algo en esa voz, que sin ser una lágrima atrapada, la sobrecogió. Parecía que las heridas del pasado se hubieran abierto para Kaito. Estaba segura que Toichi-san era el único que podría haber sido el Kaitou Kid de 9 años atrás, por lo que Kaito seguramente debía estar en una difícil situación.

- Esto… no será para siempre… ¿o sí?- Kaito reaccionó mirándola de reojo para luego levantar la cabeza como si rogara.

- No, no será para siempre, Aoko.

- Entonces, de acuerdo. – La chica volteó sobre la cama y tapó su rostro con un brazo – Ahora entiendo todo… Aquella vez que dijiste que me querías, además me pediste que te esperara, que ibas a contarme algo… - Aoko tragó fuerte- No te pediré explicaciones ahora. Te esperaré… Y lo haré porque lo juré por esos días, y porque también juraste que me lo dirías... cuando pudieras hacerlo…

- Y lo haré, Aoko. Pero no ahora– Kaito tomó el rostro de Aoko entre sus manos – Lo haré cuando sea libre de hacerlo.

Se dieron un beso, suave y lentamente. El chico, entusiasta ante el cuerpo desnudo de Aoko, comenzó a recorrer su cintura con delicadeza. De pronto una tenue alarma se escuchó desde la secadora. Aoko sonrió, contenta por tener ropa seca para ponerse, a pesar de un fastidiado Kaito que quedó a medio camino. Ella suspiró profundamente:

- ¿Cambiaste de perfume, Kaito?

- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que intentas alejarme de ti con esas preguntas tan triviales?- dijo el chico, algo fastidiado. - Bueno, supongo que es suficiente. Después de todo no hay tanto que recorrer en este cuerpo con tan pocas curvas…- refunfuñó el chico.

- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!- Aoko se enfadó – Después de tener que soportarte…

- Bueno, no me puedo quejar… No estuviste nada mal… - Kaito sonrió con autocomplacencia.

- ¡Pero qué odioso eres! – Kaito se levantó rápidamente al notar que la chica amenzaba darle un puñetazo.

Aoko quiso levantarse pero apenas puso un pie bajo la cama sintió una molestia entre las piernas y con un gesto cómico y dolorido cayó sentada nuevamente a la cama, derramando una solitaria lágrima. Apenas tocó el colchón sintió la cola adolorida y volvió a quejarse. Kaito abrió sus ojos enormemente sorprendido desde la puerta.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Es que a ti no te…? – A Aoko se le saltaron un par de lagrimones y puso sus manos entre sus piernas- ¿No te incómoda?

- Perdón… Te hice daño. Lo siento - Kaito respondió avergonzado - Eh… Por cierto… - El chico comenzó a hacer extraños gestos con su mano, intentando hilar una difícil pregunta- … Fui un poco torpe… y… e… este…

- ¿Vas a dejarme aquí sentada?- Aoko perdió la paciencia ante la poca caballerosidad e indecisión del chico.

- ¡Ah, lo siento!

El adolescente sonrió aún avergonzado, recordando con cierta picardía lo sucedido un par de horas antes. De la nada hizo aparecer una rosa blanca y se la ofreció a Aoko, quien aún se cubría con las sábanas y se secaba los lagrimones de aquella molestia. La chica sonrió para Kaito, pero no podía pararse. Lo intentó, pero la molestia volvía a aparecer, por lo que Kaito decidió levantarla en brazos para luego ponerla en posición vertical. Se miraron frente a frente, y acercaron sus labios. Kaito rodeó con sus brazos a Aoko por debajo de las sábanas y la apretó fuertemente contra sí mismo. Se separaron unos centímetros y Kaito rodeó con las sábanas todo el cuerpo de Aoko. La chica acarició el dorso del muchacho y se detuvo en una cicatriz, a la altura de su hombro.

- Hay agua caliente, pero no tenemos nada para darle sabor.- dijo Kaito intentando desviar la atención de Aoko.

- ¿De cuando es esta herida, Kaito? Es una gran cicatriz. Recuerdo que cuidé de ti luego de haberme resfriado. Esa vez estuviste herido por caerte... ¿Fue mentira? ¿Pasó esa vez, no es cierto?

- No preguntes más, Aoko… - Un muro de silencio se levantó entre ambos- Bueno y ¿qué dices del agua?

- Con el agua bastará. Debo ir a asearme… - La joven desistió de buscar respuesta a su pregunta anterior.

- Aoko… - El joven ladrón tomó del brazo a su chica y bastante avergonzado continuó- creo que fuimos descuidados… ¿Sabes lo que podría pasar, cierto?

Aoko lo miró sorprendida. Kaito estaba preocupado por las consecuencias de esa noche. Nunca pensó verlo tan complicado con ese tipo de temas, y se veía algo gracioso haciendo esos extraños pucheros, así que optó por dejar salir la risa que la embargaba.

- Vístete luego, tonto. – le guiñó coquetamente- No soy como tú, te aseguro que no habrá ninguna consecuencia, créeme. Pensé en ello antes de dejarme llevar. ¿Quién piensas que soy? Estás insultando mi inteligencia, mago de pacotilla.

Kaito se avergonzó por alguna razón que no pudo entender. Aunque se sentía tranquilo sabiendo que Aoko estaba tranquila. "Después de todo, las chicas son las que más mal lo pasan con esas cosas. Si ella está en paz, por algo será", pensó.

- Calentaré de nuevo el agua, la beberemos y te llevaré a casa.

Aoko entró al cuarto de baño y, al ver una reluciente toalla, decidió darse una ducha. Mientras se limpiaba delicadamente sus zonas íntimas comenzó a repasar lo sucedido esa noche. Aún sentía la molestía, así como aún sentía resentimiento contra Kaito, y sin embargo no podía negar que lo amaba incluso más que en el momento en que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. De pronto recordó que su padre saldría aquel día del Hospital. No valía la pena ir al Instituto si tendría que salir una hora más tarde. Pero sentía miedo porque su padre se había dado cuenta de algunas irregularidades, y porque aún estaban esos sujetos tras Kid. Además esa extraña y temible mujer había notado que ella sabía la identidad de Kid, y eso la atemorizó aún más. Era curioso, pero estaba segura que la misteriosa rubia le recordaba a alguien... de pronto una pregunta temible la remeció ¿Y si decidían atacarla cuando estuviera en la escuela como aquella vez que Kaito salió lastimado? ¿O si alguno de sus amigos salía herido en algún atentado contra ella o contra Kaito? ¿Y su padre?

- ¡Santo cielo, Kaito! ¿En qué me has metido?- Lloró Aoko mientras se duchaba.

El chico sacó la ropa de la secadora y se puso a buscar algún recipiente para poder tomar un trago de agua caliente. Encontró una taza quebrada, oculta, que seguramente sería de un vendedor de propiedades, así que decidió lavarla y prepararla, mientras cantaba "Fly me to the moon". De pronto volteó y se encontró abruptamente con Aoko a su lado que parecía haberlo escuchado en silencio.

- Siempre has cantado muy bien, Kaito.

- Gracias… e… esto… no escuché cuando llegaste hasta aquí.

- Oh…- Aoko suspiró- entonces creo que deberé llamar a Hakuba porque si no escuchas mis pasos, serás un muy mal protector.

- ¡A ese cateto ni lo menciones! – bramó el ladrón, molesto.

- Mejor será que me sirvas algo caliente y me entregues mi ropa- a lo que el joven mago respondió de inmediato.

- Kaito… quiero que sepas algo… - el chico apenas giró la cabeza- No te perdonaré jamás todo esto, ni mucho menos creas que olvidaré cómo has jugado con mi padre.

Se miraron quietos desde su lugar, estáticos, como si ambos estuvieran prestos a combatir.

- Jamás he querido burlarme de tu padre – Dijo el chico con tristeza.

- Pero lo hiciste, y de cierta forma también te burlaste de mí- Kaito sólo guardó silencio- Sabías que me he sentido muy sola y que en muchas ocasiones he necesitado a mi padre a mi lado…

- Lo siento, Aoko, lo siento por ser un tonto.

El silencio entre ambos sólo se rompió por el sonido de una madrugadora ambulancia.

Aoko quería con todas sus fuerzas enrostrar a Kaito todo el dolor que el ladrón le había hecho sentir pero, al ver los ojos abatidos de su "mejor amigo" y, conociendo parte de los misterios detrás del ladrón, se sintió como un juez ante una difícil decisión ¿Aplastar sus emociones en favor de animar a Kaito o sacar fuera toda su rabia contenida?

Aoko sonrió. Antes hubiera explotado sin considerar los sentimientos de nadie, pero ahora era diferente. Las diversas situaciones que había vivido, y que sin saberlo, tenían relación con la vida criminal de Kaito, le habían enseñado el valor de la paciencia y la esperanza en que todo podría ser mejor. Había madurado ¿Pero el costo? Aoko decidió que esperaría más tiempo a que Kaito le contara los pormenores. Veía tanta vulnerabilidad en los ojos de ese chico que estaba frente a ella, que no tenía más remedio que esperar.

El agua caliente le dio algo de esperanza.

- Es cierto… hoy mi padre sale del Hospital.

- Ya casi son las 6… ¿A qué hora saldrá?

- A las 10:30 de la mañana.

- Supongo que no pensarás ir al Instituto hoy. No tengo más remedio que acompañarte – el chico hizo un puchero.

- Si no quieres, no vengas- Aoko puso cara de pocos amigos.

- Venga, vayamos por algo más abrigador – Kaito abrió las ventanas – No importa lo que me digas… No voy a dejarte sola y a merced de nadie… te lo prometí…

- … Kaito… - la chica se sonrojó unos instantes, hasta que notó la ventana abierta- ¿Piensas ir volando? -Aoko no estuvo contenta con la idea.

- No piensas bajar por las escaleras y salir por la conserjería ¿O si?

La chica se hizo un panorama mental, siendo filmada y llamando la atención, siendo una desconocida en el lugar y sin haber entrado por donde todo el mundo ingresa… todo el mundo, menos los ladrones.

- ¡Kaito, ahora soy una ladrona como tú!

- ¡Pues claro! – Kaito tomó su mano y la besó- … y la mejor… pues te robaste el corazón del mejor ladrón del mundo.

Azorada, Aoko puso cara de mal humor.

Kaito la tomó de la cintura y saltaron al vacío, rumbo a casa de Aoko.

88888888

Vermouth esperaba fuera de la habitación, mientras Cognac atendía a _esa persona_. La angustia y el miedo crecían en su corazón. El tiempo se acortaba para poder probar lo encontrado, y por suerte Sherry ya no estaba con ellos para concluir el trabajo que sus padres y abuelo comenzaron. Gin al menos no lo tendría antes que ella. Tenía que darse prisa, pero tenía promesas realizadas que debía cumplir. Si alguna vez había tenido algo verdadero, no sería desleal con esos cariños, por lo que debía tener cuidado de Gin y Bourbon. En especial del joven investigador que se acercaba peligrosamente a la verdad.

Cuando Cognac abrió la puerta y este negó con la cabeza, supo que era hora de comenzar con el engaño para toda la Organización.

- ¿Sabrás mantener el show?

- ¿En serio me lo preguntas o quieres que deje el plan? Ah, por cierto. No olvides que estaré vigilando al chico…

- Tendré que acercarme de todas formas a él. Además Spider ya está…

- ¡Yo puedo hacer esto! ¡Ese sujeto sólo…!

Unas voces interrumpieron su diálogo. Por el pasillo venían avanzando Takayama Kisho, Kanagawa Hisao y Amuro Akio, miembros del Kōmeitō.

- ¡Maldita sea!- la rubia golpeó fuertemente el muro contiguo- Esos tipos sólo arruinan su obra… No entiendo por qué nunca dejó eso. Te encargo el plan, Cognac. Más vale que no me vean… El tiempo se nos acaba…

- No estás muy preocupada por el viejo. Creí que lo amabas.

- Pues, sí. Ya te dije que aún le tengo cariño. Después de todo, fue mi primer amor, pero… haberme ofrecido para esas pruebas me dio la posibilidad de enamorarme de nuevo. Esa fue la mejor cura para mi primer mal de amores…

- Te refieres a…

- Así es. – Chris Vinyard se puso una gorra y unas lentes oscuras para evitar ser descubierta- ¿Puedo confesarte algo?

- Adelante…

- Pecaré de nuevo, parece que estoy volviendo a enamorarme…

- … Creo que… - Cognac se dispuso a entrar nuevamente a la habitación con su traje de mayordomo- … deberías preocuparte de lo importante. Ya no eres una adolescente.

El móvil de Vermouth sonó con un característico sonido.

- Es Gin.

Vermouth se alejó por el pasillo, ocultando su rostro de quienes venían de visita.

- Así que en el Bell Tree Express… - Fue lo último que Cognac escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta.

88888888

"¡Qué error haber dejado de leer el informe de la CIA!" Pensó sorprendido Amuro. Había encontrado a Aoko Nakamori, quien resultó ser hija del mismísimo Inspector Nakamori, y en su mismo curso a un chico llamado Kuroba Kaito, el mismo al que le había dado la droga para matarlo. Pero todas sus sospechas cobraron sentido al concluir la lectura del dichoso informe. Kuroba Toichi, mago profesional, era sospechoso de ser Kaitou Kid, el ladrón internacional. La investigación se cerró diez años atrás y sólo se reabrió el archivo cuando Connery incluyó información sobre el enfrentamiento contra Nightmare.

- ¿Qué convenientemente inepta podía ser la justicia en ocasiones! Prefirieron crear un nuevo archivo en lugar de reabrir el caso… - su mirada cambió drásticamente- Kuroba Toichi… Por eso Vermouth y Cognac han estado tan al pendiente del ladrón… - los ojos de Bourbon reflejaron la emoción de un misterio a punto de dilucidarse- Entonces me queda claro quien es el actual Kaitou Kid- Clickeó en la pestaña del archivo de 2° curso del Ékoda High School, y luego amplió el archivo personal de Kuroba Kaito- … Este chico… - de pronto una sombra cruzó por su mente- pero por mucho que sea necesario protegerlo ya hay líneas de investigación sobre él y sobre nosotros. Este chico _tiene_ que morir…

Crepitó sus dedos sobre la mesa, como si con ello fuera a pensar más rápido.

- Quien lo diría… un Kuroba… - chasqueó la lengua algo contrariado- ¡Rayos! Pero aún no sé la causa exacta de la defensa tan férrea frente a esta familia. Tal vez sería más efectivo dejar que Vermouth se delate sola. Ahora entiendo en parte porqué, en el pasado, ella no fue capaz de matar a este Kid, pero eso no me dice por qué un Kuroba haría algo como esto. ¿Lo sabría el jefe? No creo que él fuera capaz de… ¿o sí?... – El sujeto se tomó la cabeza y comenzó a reir- ¡Vamos, Amuro Tooru! ¿Qué acaso no es obvio?... un Kuroba… ¡Ahora entiendo! ¿Pero realmente esta droga estará tan perfeccionada? ¡Qué coincidencia la de aquel día en Osaka!– Se adelantó hacia el computador y digitó unas claves, para luego abrir el correo electrónico de Vermouth con una impresionante facilidad- Vamos a matar dos pájaros de un tiro, y haré que Spider nos abra el camino a la verdad. Si le pido que confirme, seguramente Vermouth se dará cuenta del engaño y logrará detenerlo a tiempo, de lo contrario ¡Ni modo! Tendremos que seguir protegiendo al viejo.

Se levantó y, antes de salir, miró hacia atrás.

- Seguramente Cognac ya sabía algo de esto y por eso insistía en vigilar él mismo al muchacho. Me pregunto ¿Qué diría Gin si se enterara de esto?

88888888

Descendieron, y Aoko vio cómo Kaito se cambió de un solo pase mágico. ¡Nunca dejaría de sorprenderse de los misterios de un mago! Ingresaron a casa de los Nakamori cuando el día ya comenzaba a clarear, por lo que Aoko decidió preparar todo para la llegada de su padre.

El muchacho la veía correr por todas partes, preparando quien sabe qué cosas pues, a sus ojos, todo estaba ordenado e impecable.

- ¿Quieres ayudarme?- de pronto apareció ella por detrás llevando un traje de varón en sus brazos y una corbata en su cuello.

- Pero Aoko, no entiendo porqué tanto jaleo…

- Tengo que terminar una merienda para el regreso y aún debo embarcar un traje limpio.

El chico tomó la corbata que la muchacha tenía puesta y sonrió al jalarla lentamente. Quedaron casi topándose las narices. Aoko se sonrojó pero, a pesar de su perturbación, pudo distinguir claramente que, a pesar de su sonrisa, Kaito tenía la mirada triste.

- Créeme… Tu padre me importa mucho. Déjame ayudarte- la corbata y el traje de pronto estuvieron en las manos del muchacho al tiempo que todos sus gestos se entristecieron aún más- es cierto… quiero enmendar mi imprudencia, jamás quise involucrar a tu padre.

Kaito se alejó en dirección al cuarto de Nakamori-san, mientras Aoko observó su andar pesado. ¿Cómo creerle y cómo no dejar de creerle? La chica llegó hasta la cocina y buscó un cuchillo para picar los cebollines. De pronto reconoció la cazuela que contenía los insumos para preparar el chocolate de San Valentín. Suspiró con pesar.

- … Kaitonto… pero… sus palabras… se sienten tan cálidas en el corazón… Mucho más que el chocolate que ya no alcancé a hacer… Realmente no se qué sentir…

88888888

Salieron rumbo al hospital sin decirse una palabra. Se sentían extraño, habían sido amigos desde siempre, se conocían desde las más insólitas situaciones, y sin embargo ahora que por primera vez intimaban, el corazón les latía desbocado, como si nunca antes se hubieran visto. Sus pensamientos iban desde las aparentes sencillas preguntas ¿Debo tomarle la mano? ¿Debo ser natural y sonreir o nos haría ver muy evidentes? Hasta preguntas más complejas ¿Realmente estaremos a salvo?

Pasaron por un kiosko y Kaito leyó de reojo en un periódico un desafio de Suzuki Jirokichi. ¡Cómo si no tuviera más problemas! Siguió caminando como si nada, pero sus pensamientos de pronto ya no estuvieron en el sopor de la primera vez, sino en la imposibilidad de negarse a un enfrentamiento llamado a viva voz. ¿Cómo le explicaría esto a Aoko? ¿Por qué ese viejo tenía la ocurrencia de hacer todo siempre tan notorio? Sería imposible ocultarle la situación a la chica por mucho tiempo. De pronto una pregunta lo sobresaltó:

- ¿Sabes qué fecha es hoy?

- Ni idea… - Kaito rogó porque no lo estuviera preguntando por el aviso del diario.

- Pero… ¡es febrero!- Aoko se detuvo justo delante de él, pero sin mirarle a los ojos.

Sorprendido Kaito temió porque fuera una fecha adecuada para concebir. Se le subieron todos los colores de golpe y se sintió algo mareado. Con gran fuerza de voluntad pudo articular:

- ¿Hay algo que debas decirme sobre la fecha? – Realmente parecía avergonzado.

Aoko puso cara de no comprender la reacción del chico. Intentó analizar su rostro, pero le daba pudor mirarlo a los ojos, por lo que prontamente sintió que la del arcoíris facial era ella.

- Me… mejor déjalo… no tiene importancia…

Algo contrariados, siguieron su camino sin volver a cruzar ni una palabra, ni mucho menos las miradas.

Mientras eso sucedía Nakamori Ginzo hacía divertidas muecas de molestia ante una evidencia que ya no tenía más que una solución. Miró su móvil con algo de recelo al tiempo que lo giraba una y otra vez, indeciso. Finalmente suspiró profundamente al recordar el angustiado rostro de su hija al verlo allí en el hospital, y se resignó a doblar su orgullo. Marcó el número de Hakuba Saguru y esperó:

- …Inspector Nakamori… al habla…

- ¿Cómo se encuentra, Inspector?- el chico detuvo su caminata para escuchar mejor al oficial.

- Hakuba-kun - pausa- He estado realizando algunas investigaciones… de forma… más acuciosa…

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Ya sé que debe parecerte muy raro que te refiera un caso… Verás… Este accidente, ya lo debes saber, me lo gané por no investigar adecuadamente. Kaitou Kid, es decir, un falso Kaitou Kid atacó la otra noche y de alguna forma, ya no recuerdo los detalles, terminé en un accidente… Alguien tomó el lugar de Kid, ese sujeto no era el ladrón que conocemos, pero eso no es lo más complicado…

- Inspector debe estar convaleciente, le pido que descance – el rubio muchacho sonrió algo confundido por el repentino interés de colaboración del policía.

- Hakuba-kun… De acuerdo, se que no he sido el más amable en recibir tu ayuda en otras ocasiones, pero te pido, por el cariño que puedas sentir por mi hija, que escuches lo que tengo que decirte.- Saguru, luego de un momento de silencio, estuvo dispuesto- Pues bien… Estuve investigando las fotografías de las apariciones de Kid, y encontré pistas… Siempre que él ataca aparecen personas de gabardinas largas.

- Inspector Nakamori… - Hakuba se sorprendió. Por primera vez Nakamori se conducía a la verdad por sí solo - Pero ellos… no creo que sean secuaces del ladrón. Estoy seguro que quien conducía el taxi que nos embistió era uno de esos sujetos… Hakuba-kun, Kaitou Kid está metido en líos mayores.

- Y eso… ¿lo dedujo usted solo?

- ¡Pues claro que si, niñato!... que te crees engreído, te falta humildad… Yo… he hecho que mi hija Aoko se preocupe demasiado y debo reconocer que necesito ayuda para investigar esto a fondo. Debes volver, Hakuba-kun.

- De hecho inspector- un fuerte llamado con voz femenina y eco interrumpió la conversación- Estoy en el Aeropuerto de Paris. Primero pasaré por Londres y luego volveré Inspector. En un par de días estaré por allí, viendo sus nuevas pistas.

- Pues bien. En un par de días tendrás tu dosis de humildad asegurada- El inspector sonrió algo perversamente y cortó.

De pronto la puerta se abrió. Eran Aoko y Kaito que venían por él para llevarlo a casa.

88888888

Más tarde, sentado como un snoob sobre el alumbrado publico, Kaitou Kid sostenía un períodico leyéndolo con detención bajo los últimos rayos del sol de esa tarde. La propuesta de Suzuki Jirokichi no era muy tentadora para sus propósitos, pero no podía darse el lujo de rechazar cualquier tentativa de revisar cuanta joya pudiera. El diario no exponía claramente cuál era la joya en exhibición, pero lo cierto es que, de tener el enfrentamiento, tendría sólo una oportunidad de registrar el tren en el que se realizaría el desafío. De momento, como eso sucedería pronto, tendría que entregar rápido las joyas sustraídas. ¿Debería decírselo a Aoko? ¡Rayos! ¡Cuán difícil era su situación!

Lo mejor sería actuar rápido. Se las entregaría directamente al Inspector, pero sin incomodarlo.

El ladrón entró sigiloso al cuarto de Nakamori-san. De manos en los bolsillos, y en pie a su lado, lo observó con algo de preocupación. Tomó un ala de su sombrero y se reverenció frente al convaleciente, susurrando un "lo siento". Acto seguido dejó las tres joyas en el velador y se encaramó en el marco de la ventana para salir.

- Kid… - El inspector sorprendió a Kaito, quien volteó ligeramente y esperó alguna reacción, al tiempo que las cortinas ondeaban junto a su capa- Hoy no hay luna llena ¿Cierto Kaitou Kid? - El astuto ladrón guardó silencio y saludó al hombre inclinando su sombrero y tapando parte de su rostro.

- … Lo siento, Inspector. No quise…

- Lo sé. Sé que ese tipo no eras tú. Pero lo que no entiendo es… si ya es luna menguante ¿por qué decidiste aparecer y entregarme las joyas?

- …

- De acuerdo, el silencio… Tanto tiempo persiguiéndote y recién ahora veo los peligrosos detalles que te rodean. Bueno supongo que resultar herido es mi responsabilidad por no ver con agudeza… Me estoy volviendo viejo…

- Inspector… usted no está viejo… Para mí es un placer y un honor que sea usted quien me persiga.

- Deja las lisonjas inútiles, Kid… ¿Nos volveremos a ver, cierto?

- Eso depende…

- Sé que no me defraudarás. Yo sobreviví y tú harás lo mismo. Se que nos volveremos a ver. Hasta entonces y cierra bien que hace frío.

El Inspector cerró los ojos y se tapó un poco mejor, al tiempo que el ladrón cerraba mágicamente el cerrojo de la ventana y desaparecía en medio de la oscuridad.

Aoko desde el pasillo interior, con la bandeja de la cena en sus manos, había escuchado todo. Sus labios temblaron y sus ojos reflejaron un gran vacío.

88888888

No le costó nada darse la vuelta y esconder su traje de Kid. Pero se paseaba intranquilo frente a la puerta. No quería ir a casa, y sabía que Aoko había estado muy intranquila durante el día. Incluso aún dudaba si contarle sobre el desafío de Suzuki Jirokichi.

- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- Aoko de pronto abrió la puerta y se lo preguntó-

- … ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

- Acabo de escuchar lo que Kid conversó con papá- la chica lo miró con algo de tristeza.

- Lo siento… no sé cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo para que me creas…

- Mejor vamos de paseo ¿Quieres?- Sugirió Aoko

Y ambos salieron rumbo a Minato Central.

- Te lo pregunté hace un rato… -Ambos miraban la hermosa decoración propia de la fecha pero Kaito aún no tenía claro qué significaba- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

- Esto… 14 de febrero…

- ¡Exacto!- Aoko volteó animada.

- ¿Sucede algo hoy?- Kaito se puso algo nervioso al recordar el anuncio del diario, pensando que tal vez Aoko también lo había visto.

La chica lo miró algo contrariada ¿Realmente no lo sabía o le estaba tomando el pelo? Sabiendo que había sido capaz de engañarla tanto tiempo, tal vez tuviera algún plan secreto o estuviera ocultando algo. Decidió ser directa:

- Pues bien, te digo de inmediato que no he tenido tiempo para chocolates.

- ¡¿chocolate?! – El chico se relajó relamiéndose y luego sonrió- ¿Hoy es día de chocolates?

- ¡Te acabo de decir que no! ¿Qué no entiendes?- Aoko comenzó a dudar de la inteligencia del chico.

De pronto Kaito notó entre el gentío a un sujeto poco grato. Su cara de póker apareció instintivamente.

- Eh… pues… la verdad ni una palabra- Kaito la miró algo decepcionado y confundido.

- ¡Qué malo eres!- Aoko lloriqueó- ¡No se si me tomas el pelo o de verdad no sabes nada sobre San Valentín!

- ¡Ah, es cierto! lo siento mucho Aoko- el chico se disculpó- Debo comprarte chocolate, no es así.

- Eh… no… - Aoko se convenció de la ignorancia de Kaito. Con fechas siempre era igual.- Eso es el White d…

- Entonces espérame, ya vuelvo.

Kaito salió corriendo en dirección contraria a su ruta, dejando a Aoko totalmente contrariada, quien pronto salió de su estupor y, en medio del gentío trató de alcanzar al chico que se alejó demasiado rápido. El muchacho no había encontrado otra forma mejor de evitar a Bourbon, que por alguna misteriosa razón conversaban animadamente y con un par de copas demás junto a Mouri Kogoro. Tooru Amuro también lo vio, pero concentró su mirada en marcar un número en su móvil.

- Mouri-sama, siga por favor y detenga un taxi.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo- pronto le contestó el hombre.

Un simple mensaje de texto desde un móvil adulterado, rezaba:_"Spider, soy Vermouth. Vigila al muchacho y haz tu trabajo. Barrio Central, Minato. NOW!" _

- Listo, trampa instalada.- la sonrisa del sujeto se amplió malignamente

En ese preciso momento Cognac recibía un mensaje de Vermouth:

- S.O.S ¿Sabes dónde está el muchacho? Bourbon ha actuado en mi nombre y ha adelantado la misión a Spider. Debemos encontrar al chico y detener a Spider sin delatarnos ¡Ahora mismo!

El sujeto observó el hilo de mails de respuestas y pudo notar que un mensaje anterior estaba enviado desde un móvil mucho más moderno que el de Vermouth. Leyó el mensaje y se dio cuenta del peligro que acechaba al joven mago-ladrón.

- Seguramente lo envió Bourbon. – Murmuró observando detenidamente al enfermo.- Lo siento Jefe, saldré un par de horas.

Sin más, Cognac salió del Hospital en dirección al Barrio Central de Minato.

88888888

Kaito sabía perfectamente que ese sujeto, a quien llamaban Bourbon, le había identificado y había sonreído perversamente, pero Aoko caminaba detrás de un sujeto muy grande, por lo que seguramente no la había visto. Si no desaparecía rápidamente de ese lugar Aoko estaría en peligro nuevamente y aunque parecía una canallada dejarla sola en ese lugar, era lo mejor. Sabía perfectamente que el objetivo de esos sujetos era ÉL mismo, por lo que estaba casi seguro que Aoko estaría segura lejos de él, al menos por el momento.

Corrió hasta que se le acabó el aliento. Se apoyó en el muro de un edificio a respirar profundamente y observó que a su derecha se extendía un oscuro pasaje lateral al edificio. Nadie lo vería subir por las escaleras de emergencia y podría volar de ahí para huir más rápido.

Se sumergió en la oscuridad con esa clara intensión, pero apenas iba en el segundo peldaño sintió la corazonada de ser intensamente observado. Se detuvo mirando hacia la concurrida calle, pero no había nadie allí, aunque si hubiera mirado justamente a las sombras tras las escaleras habría notado el brillo rojizo de un trío de ojos.

Siguió subiendo con esa incómoda sensación y no le quedó más remedio que volver a mirar hacia la calle. Se quedó quieto hasta que de pronto vio a Aoko corriendo entre la multitud. Su corazón se sobresaltó y bajó la guardia; era el momento preciso para que aquel trío de ojos apareciera nuevamente.

Una risa hizo eco chocando contra las paredes, por lo que Kaito miró hacia todos lados sobresaltado. De pronto sintió un agudo sonido y unos hilos invisibles que lo dejaron fuertamente aprisionado y flotando a unos cinco metros de altura; sentía el daño de las hebras quemándole profundamente la piel con el roce. La risa se hizo más nítida y en una esquina aún más oscura unos hilos plateados se iluminaron formando una gran telaraña; en el centro una difusa silueta humana se distinguía contra la plateada telaraña.

- Bienvenido, Kaitou Kid, a tu pesadilla…

De pronto Kaito se sintió oprimido por una atmósfera pesada, y se vio a sí mismo en medio de un campo amplio y un cielo atiborrado de nubes enrojecidas. Las cuerdas invisibles lo apretaron más y más y parecía que iba a asfixiarse por culpa de cada hebra que se le ensartaba en la piel lacerándola dolorosamente. Fue imposible seguir resistiendo y se le escapó un grito de dolor. De pronto todas se cortaron y el cayó pesadamente a un pozo sin fondo. O eso es lo último que él vio antes de desmayarse atormentado por un pesado truco hipnótico.

Lo cierto es que no cayó, sino que las cuerdas lo elevaron hasta la azotea justo en el momento en que una sinuosa figura femenina observaba desde fuera el estrecho pasaje.

88888888

Aoko corría y buscaba con la mirada a Kaito. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera correr tan rápido? Se había desaparecido casi de inmediato. Era demasiado sospechoso. De pronto la voz del muchacho llegó a su corazón. Estaba casi segura de haberlo oído gritar. Miró hacia atrás, como si supiera que el grito había salido de cierto lugar. Su mente se llenó de una oscura sensación. Obviamente Kaito desapareció porque algo malo había sucedido, y había sido tan brusco el cambio que sólo pudo haber sido gatillado por haber visto algo… o alguien. Si podía creer en sus palabras, estaba casi segura de entender el porqué de su desaparición ¿podría ser que intentara protegerla? Pero si era así ¡entonces él, en ese mismo instante corría peligro!

De pronto una mano se posó en su hombro, lo que la sobresaltó.

- Aoko-chan ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?- Era la voz de Kurogane-sama que sonreía cargando un curioso paquete en su espalda.

- Vinimos Kaito y yo a comprar y bueno… lo perdí de vista… - Aoko trató de hablar calmadamente, habiendo indicado desde donde venía caminando. No podía confiarse a Kurogane Tsubasa sin involucrarlo.

- Mmm… Kaito- kun es un tanto distraído, bueno supongo que se puede haber perdido y tal vez pronto se vaya a casa. Debieras hacer lo mismo, Aoko-chan.

Pero Aoko ya tenía un mal presagio instalado en el corazón.

- ¡Por favor, se lo pido! ¡Ayúdeme a encontrar a Kaito, Kurogane-san!

- Eh… Aoko-chan, Kaito-kun ya no es un niño. Él sabrá volver a casa. Además ¿probaste con llamarlo al móvil?

- Es cierto… - _¡Bien podría haberlo llamado y se habría ahorrado las amarguras!_ Pensó contrariada la chica- lo llamaré de inmediato.

Kurogane esbozó una sonrisa

- ¿Ustedes se separaron por discutir, cierto?

- ¿eh? Bueno… no precisamente… - Aoko escuchaba atentamente el marcado de la línea- … es que… es algo difícil de explicar…

- Tal vez sería bueno que yo hablara con él. Tal vez a ti no quiera contestarte.

La llamada se cortó sin que el muchacho contestara. La chica suspiró.

- Tal vez tenga razón, Kurogane-san. – Aoko dio el número de móvil al sujeto- Tal vez a usted si le conteste – La chica tenía esperanza.

Y ambos esperaron a que el chico contestara… pero nadie lo hizo.

- Lo intentaré de nuevo- el viejo notó el entristecido rostro de Aoko y marcó nuevamente esperando unos segundos- … Eh… ¡Kaito-kun! Soy Kurogane-san, estoy junto a Aoko-chan… ¿Mh? ¿Qué te fuiste a casa? ¿Qué quieres que Aoko-chan también se vaya a casa? Pero… Ok, de acuerdo. Se lo diré, pero estará algo enojada contigo. Adios.

- Bueno, parece que está un poco molesto contigo, Aoko-chan… quiere que te vayas a casa y que no lo molestes, que él te buscará.

- Entiendo… Kurogane-san ¿Qué le dijo Kaito sobre los chocolates?

- Eh… pues no habló de eso…

- Ya veo… - pero la chica susurró molesta a continuación- _¡Ese mentiroso!_- para luego sonreir y contestar a Kurogane- Pues de acuerdo, ni modo. No me quedaré a esperarle. Adios, Kurogane-san.

Allí se despidieron ambos. Kurogane miró a la chica alejarse y luego en la dirección desde la que venía. Evaluó los posibles lugares donde podría aparecer una araña que busca a una presa. El chico no había contestado ninguna llamada. Era casi obvio para Kurogane Tsubasa que Kaito estaba en problemas, así que decidió continuar vigilando en los oscuros pasajes laterales entre los edificios.

Aoko, que había dejado pasar algunas calles, se detuvo. Su corazonada seguía latente y ella no permitiría que Kaito peligrara. Volteó y corrió nuevamente en la dirección desde la que provenía.

88888888

Para Spider, Kid parecía un muchacho apenas. Era obvio que no era el mismo Kaitou Kid con el que se enfrentó años atrás. Lo observó largamente y con detención, hasta que notó que el viento se arremolinaba entre ambos. El sujeto jugueteó con un dardo venenoso entre sus dedos y se alejó unos metros de Kaito.

- Como sea, _my boss was explicit… _Debes morir.

Levantó su brazo, alistándose a lanzar, cuando un disparo lanzó lejos el dardo, apenas rozándole los dedos. Sorprendido Spider miró en todas direcciones, hasta que notó una silueta en el altillo del edificio contiguo. Un sujeto de contextura gruesa le apuntaba con un arma, y había sido capaz de atinarle sólo al dardo desde esa distancia y en medio de la noche.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!- gritó a todo pulmón Spider, despertando y dejando a Kaito en un letargo, y permitiéndole lentamente tener algo de claridad sobre su situación.

Pero el sujeto, por toda respuesta lanzó un nuevo par de disparos, por lo que la peligrosa araña decidió arrojarse al suelo y evitar la confrontación.

Entre los disparos realizados, un par de ellos dio en las hebras que sostenían dolorosamente al joven mago-ladrón. En franca caída, Kaito pudo despertar algo más y consiguió asirse momentáneamente a uno de los niveles de las esclaeras, evitando precipitarse sin control. El chico cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero unos brazos delicados lo atraparon dificultuosamente.

Finalmente tocó tierra sin tanto dolor, pero aún mareado y desorientado. Aún estaba liado con fuertes hilos. Abrió los ojos y vio borrosamente la figura de una mujer rubia apuntando con su arma hacia arriba; era Vermouth. Desde las escaleras superiores venía deslizándose su verdugo hasta que un nuevo disparo desde algún lugar que no pudo identificar evitó que el sujeto llegara hasta donde estaban él y la rubia.

Spider miró hacia arriba y se deshizo en medio de la nada.

Acto seguido la mujer recibió un llamado telefónico.

- Realmente eres bueno. Nunca pensé que pudieras atinar tan perfectamente en medio de la noche… Curiosa habilidad. Tan misterioso como siempre, Cognac… - silencio- Sí, está a mi lado, bastante magullado, pero vivo y listo para seguir sirviéndonos- Vermouth se acercó a Kaito, acuclillándose junto a él. Luego de un silencio siguió- Yo trataré con él más tarde, lo importante es que no te identificara- silencio- no, con el bullicio exterior seguramente nadie notó los disparos… Perfectamente, adiós.

Vermouth se acercó aún más a Kaito.

- Ese sujeto era Spider… Yo misma lo he llamado… pero me arrepentí… puede que vuelva a hacerte compañía…

Vermouth acercó su rostro a escasso centímetro del muchacho, quien la miró algo sobresaltado.

- Eres tan guapo como tu padre- La mujer rozó con su dedo pulgar los labios de Kaito.

Ella respiró profundamente aspirando el aroma del cuello del chico. Dejó salir su aliento y su sonrisa se tiñó de una ligera amargura. El chico se quedó de piedra entre la sorpresa y el susto; estaba aún bastante desorientado. No sabía a qué atenerse cuando esta mujer estaba cerca. Estuvo a punto de matarlo y ahora lo defendía. Cerró los ojos tratando de bloquear la intromisión de la mujer, pero sólo logró ponerse nervioso. Sintió cómo las mejillas se le encendieron en una fracción de segundos al sentir el contacto con sus dedos. No quería tenerla cerca, ni mucho menos en una situación tan íntima como esa. De pronto ella se alejó, al instante en que Kaito hizo lo propio, desviando su rostro.

- Ya veo- la mirada de la mujer se entristeció- Después de todo también eres hijo de esa mujer. La fidelidad de seguro la heredaste de ella, porque tu padre no habría perdido oportunidad para besarme- ella finalmente sonrió.

- ¡Pero qué dices!- Kaito se quiso levantar de un salto crispado como un gato todo el cuerpo – ni yo ni mi padre haríamos eso ¡Te aprovechas de que soy un caballero! … - de pronto notó la curiosa frase de Vermouth en relación a su madre _¿Se habrán conocido?_ Pensó él "_deberé preguntarle cuando nos contactemos nuevamente"_.

- Oh, vamos. Aún eres un crio, y tu padre era todo un galán a tu edad. – Kaito pataleó, aún maniatado, ante las palabras de la mujer- De seguro besas como bebe, aunque claro, tu padre era una excepción; era todo un hombre de mundo. Seguramente tu abuela tuvo mucho que ver en eso.

- ¿Mi abuela? – Kaito estaba sorprendido de las palabras de Vermouth- ¿Acaso conociste a mi abuela?

- Oh… Esa es una historia que tú no puedes saber… ¡Pobre Jii! Pero Li Bai Yue era la dueña de tu abuelo, y de esa mirada tuya y la de tu padre… hmp… ¡Maldita mujer!

Kaito la miró horrorizado. ¿Qué clase de historia familiar era esa? ¿Qué relación podían tener sus abuelos con Kaitou Kid!

- ¡En fin! Espero que aprendas un poco más junto a esa noviecita tuya… Te tomaré un examen en un tiempo más- Ella le guiñó un ojo con sensualidad y de pronto cambió de expresión- pero para eso… debes mantenerte vivo… hasta que te llegue la hora. Aunque, después de todo, tu destino es morir. En fín ¡Cuidate de Spider… y Bourbón ¡Adios!

Kaito dio un paso atrás en actitud defensiva al tiempo que Aoko gritó su nombre desde una esquina. Vermouth, al ver que Aoko se acercaba corriendo, decidió despedirse haciendo un gesto con su mano.

- ¡Ey! ¿Quién es Spider? ¿Quién disparó para detenerlo? – la mujer se despidió desapareciendo en medio del humo que apareció repentinamente- ¡Y no te vayas con el truco de salida de mi padre! – Kaito de pronto recordó lo que la mujer le había dicho sobre ella y su padre- No… sólo lo hace para confundir, yo sé que mis padres se amaron hasta el último día.

- Kaito ¿Estás bien?

- Sólo son rasguños.

- ¿Rasguños? ¡Pero si tienes cortes por todo el cuerpo!

- ¡Te digo que no es nada!

- ¡Qué tonto eres! – Aoko refunfuñó- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que huiste de alguien o algo que viste? Tenía razón… y mi presentimiento no fue una ilusión… - Aoko sollozaba fuerte- ¡Yo sabía que estarías en peligro!

- … Nada de esto hubiera sucedido si no hubieras deseado tu estúpido chocolate… - Kaito se levantó dificultosamente abrigándose sus lacerados brazos-

- ¡Qué! ¡Nada de esto hubiera sucedido si no hubieras ido por ese estúpido chocolate en vez de decirme la verdad!

- ¡Pero si fuiste tú quien me lo pidió!

- ¡Yo no dije eso! Tu lo malinterpretaste… y… saliste corriendo – Aoko sollozaba aún- … yo… escuché tu voz pidiendo ayuda…

- ¿Qué oiste qué?

- mi corazón me lo gritaba… - Aoko sollozaba más fuerte- ¡Yo sabía que estarías en peligro!

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Aoko? ¿Alguien te siguió? – Kaito se preocupó.

- ¡Al único que siguen es a ti, imbécil!- Aoko no paraba de hipar en medio de sus lágrimas, mientras Kaito dulcificó su mirada-… no entiendes nunca nada de las mujeres, tonto… ¡Todo por un chocolate!

- Pues lo siento, por hacerte sentir mal, Aoko. Finalmente ni siquiera encontré chocolate…

- ¡Pero qué idiota! El chocolate… ¡debía dártelo yo! – Kaito al fin comprendió de qué iba el San Valentin- … y en vez de eso… casi te pierdo…

La chica miró intensamente a los ojos al muchacho. Kaito se limpió algo de la sangre de su boca y besó dulcemente a Aoko.

- Me has dado el mejor y más dulce chocolate de todos… - Aoko se sonrojó- pero ahora que lo dices ¿Me darás mi chocolate de todas formas?- el chico rogó con sus manos.

- Tendrás que esperar a mañana, tonto. Tal vez quede algo para ti si me contestas ¿Por qué esa mujer rubia ahora te salvó la vida? Estuvieron muy juntos en los últimos instantes ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Quién era el sujeto que venía bajando? ¿Quién disparó desde arriba?

- Espera… no se nada… Tenme piedad que aún me duele

- ¡Kaito!

Y el muchacho se hechó a correr seguido por Aoko.

A la mañana siguiente Kaito se levantó temprano, pero no se vistió con el uniforme escolar. Justo antes de salir una llamada lo interrumpió:

- Kaito-Botchama, todo está listo.

- Bien, Jii-chan. Abordaremos nuevamente un tren. Sólo espero que esta vez no nos topemos con esos tipos, quisiera disfrutar placenteramente del desafío, sin preocuparme por nada más.

- Estaré esperándolo donde ya sabe- la llamada se cortó.

- Qué lástima- Kaito habló en voz alta- me perderé un sabroso chocolate, pero espero poder disfrutar del desafio al menos.

La puerta de aquella casa se cerró.

88888888

Y apenas Hakuba tocaba suelo inglés, recibió una llamada:

- ¿Baya-san?

- Botchama, siento molestarlo, pero creo que esto puede interesarle.

- Estoy en una investigación muy importante- dijo algo molesto.

- Sé que sus investigaciones siempre son importantes, pero recuerdo que una vez me pidió mantenerlo siempre al tanto de los movimientos de cierta persona.

- ¿De quién hablas Baya?

- Es él, botchama… Gunter Von Golberg II… Ha venido a Japón.

Hakuba quedó pasmado. Ya no respondió a la voz de la anciana que siempre lo había cuidado. Sólo colgó el móvil pensando en la urgente necesidad de volver. Otras investigaciones le habían revelado oscuras actividades sobre ese mago y ciertamente conocía sus conexiones con algunas mafias y organizaciones delictivas de Japón ¿Podría estar relacionada con aquella que perseguía a Kaitou Kid?

88888888

Aoko esperó toda la mañana a que Kaito apareciera, pero en vano. Había recibido un mensaje de él, diciéndole que no lo esperara en clases, pues estaba preparando un nuevo truco y no asistiría. Durante el almuerzo miró el muy pequeño chocolate que pudo conseguir y se lo comió.

- Ya ni siquiera sé si faltas porque estás durmiendo o porque estás en peligro. No puedo confiar en nada de lo que dices. Debí pasar por ti hoy para asegurarme que sigas con vida. - Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

Desde una esquina Akako observaba a la solitaria chica.

- Definitivamente entre ellos ha pasado algo muy importante.- Se dijo muy seria.

Por la tarde, las costureras del atelier vieron llegar a Aoko y la saludaron efusivamente a coro. Toda la pesadumbre que la chica traía se esfumó al recibir esa cálida acogida, y caminó alegremente hasta llegar al salón de desfile. Allí Take-san, uno de los modelos, conversaba animadamente con un sujeto que modificaba las pistas de audio de una de las presentaciones en pasarela.

- ¡Aoko-chan! Mira, deja que te presente a Endo Eichiro, nuestro ingeniero de sonidos

- Oh, buenas tardes, señorita – Aoko respondió el saludo- ¡Pero que linda y joven! Pensé que aquí sólo trabajaban modelos adultos.

- Bueno, Aoko-chan es una excepción, sólo es modelo de pruebas, realmente no modela en pasarela.

- Pues que lástima. Supongo que aún eres muy joven.

- Supongo que sí- Aoko sonrió y luego prosiguió- ¿Qué hacían?

- Estamos compilando las pistas pre-seleccionadas por Viktor-san, para el evento del próximo mes. – Respondió Eichiro.

- ¿Y es muy difícil? – preguntó la chica al notar el título "Amelie´s soundtrack" en la lista.

- No lo creo, pero cuando todavía eres novata en esto, sí que lo es. – el ingeniero miró a los ojos a Aoko- Debes seleccionar cuidadosamente la música y hacer las mezclas, de forma que la música exprese y acompañe armónicamente la presentación, pero esta nunca debe quitarle protagonismo al show. – Eichiro parecía amar lo que hacía.

- Entonces eres de los que creen que el modelaje es un show.

- ¡Claro! Modelar y crear estas preciosas vestimentas siempre es un show, pero de arte puro.

De pronto se escuchó la voz de Viktor Iván gritando por la pronta llegada de Aoko. A veces se podía pensar que el sujeto estaba medio loco o era medio tonto, pero en otras oportunidades, sobre todo en el atelier, era un sujeto irascible e impaciente.

Aoko se despidió rápidamente y se acercó hasta el cuarto de medidas, en el que Viktor solía crear sus diseños. La estaba esperando mientras dibujaba uno de ellos. De fondo podía verse la fotografía de una hermosa mujer de unos treinta y tantos años, de mirada inteligente y orgullosa.

- Aoko- chan, espere ahí – Viktor estaba dándole unos toques de color a su dibujo, y no había levantado la mirada aún- dame unos segundos… ¡listo! Es perfecto para usted ¿cierto? – Viktor mostró el diseño de un precioso vestido de novia. De pronto apareció detrás del croquis y su rostro comenzó a cambiar lentamente- ¿Qué… qué sucedió Aoko-chan?

- ¿Eh? ¡¿A qué te refieres?!- Aoko se puso algo nerviosa.

- Mire esos ojos y esas bolsas bajo ellos. ¡Su piel está apagada!

Viktor se acercó y examinó su rostro atentamente. Luego aprovechó de tomar una mano de la chica y la motivó a girar.

- Ha estado llorando por muchos días, Aoko-chan. Tal vez debiera descansar y sólo ocuparse de su padre, señorita. Así es imposible que pueda sentirse fresca ¡Así usted no me inspira más que pena!

- Pero si estoy muy bien, Viktor-san. ¡Mira, ya puedo sonreir de verdad! – Aoko giró alegremente para entusiasmar al diseñador, pero este la miró dubitativo- ¿Ves? ¡Oh, este vestido está precioso!

- Aoko-chan, hay algo que no he querido decirle. He estado esperando el momento adecuado pero veo que a pesar de que cada vez está más entusiasta, sin embargo no está en condiciones.

- ¡Pero claro que puedo escuchar, Viktor-san!

- No. – El modista habló cortante- Tengo que pedirte algo que no podrás hacer si te encuentras inestable emocionalmente… Muchas modelos más decididas y arrojadas, no pudieron con esto, y tú estás vulnerable. Quiero que te vayas, y cuando vuelvas quiero que estés bien, y seas la alegre chica que conocí y que me llenó de inspiraciones.

- Pero… Viktor-san…

El sujeto sacó a Aoko de su oficina, y cerró la puerta, quedando encerrado en ella. Por fuera, Aoko volteó y golpeó la puerta. Necesitaba explicaciones, por lo que se las pidió vociferando de una sala a otra. Eichiro y todos los modelos y costureras que allí estaban, se asomaron a ver lo que sucedía, por lo que Aoko, algo avergonzada, dejó de gritar y pidió las disculpas a quienes allí trabajaban. De pronto uno de los modelos tomó a la chica del brazo y la ingresó a una de las salitas donde se cambiaban habitualmente.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Pues, no lo sé, Take-san, cuando entré estaba muy entusiasta y de pronto, cuando me vio, dijo que estaba muy vulnerable y que él tenía que pedirme algo muy importante.

- Oh… Veamos… ¿Observó tus ojos, cierto?

- Si.

- ¿Y tomó tus medidas?

- ¿Qué? No, eso no.

- Mmm… entonces no tienes ninguna esperanza. Debes volver cuando hayas bajado los kilos que te haya dicho. – Aoko lo miró sorprendida, recién comprendía a lo que se había estado refiriendo Viktor - ¿Cuántos te pidió que bajaras? Veamos, mejor no me digas. ¡7 kilos, cierto! Haz estado bajando, pero es bastante poco.

- Pues… si… - la chica decidió seguirle el juego a Take-san para enterarse de algo más.

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos niña.

Take-san la sacó de la sala tan abruptamente como la ingresó.

Aoko se quedó silenciosa frente a la puerta, preguntándose por qué Viktor no había confiado en ella. Le había dicho sobre la vulnerabilidad emocional, pero no podía entender qué relación podía tener eso con bajar sólo 7 kilos.

Se despidió de las costureras, que la saludaron tímidamente; cuando Aoko cerró la puerta, el cotilleo sobre lo sucedido comenzó.

Sus pensamientos vagaron por la anatomía de las modelos famosas. Todas eran bastante delgadas, incluso más que ella, que naturalmente era de complexión estilizada. El prototipo de mujer europea o americana no calzaba con ella. De hecho esa era la razón que Viktor le esgrimió, que él necesitaba una chica como ella: fresca, alegre, dulce, y por sobre todo, japonesa. Desde luego que superar el metro setenta y ser rubia no era parte de su anatomía, pero la delgadez era alcanzable. _"Y ahora que digo rubia"_ pensó la chica _"… esa mujer. No pude verla bien por que siempre ha estado contra la luz de la luna, pero estoy cada vez más segura que me recuerda a alguien. Una mujer así no es común verla, por lo que debiera poder repasar mentalmente y recordar…" _

Aoko cambió de tema repasando mentalmente que no tenía víveres para preparar la cena ni el almuerzo del día siguiente, y le apetecía algún tipo de onigiri o un kamameshi. Se sentía muy cansada, pero su padre necesitaba alimentarse bien para recuperar energías, aunque las últimas acciones que hubiera realizado, aún desde la cama, parecían indicarle una gran cantidad de energía, siempre lista para todo lo que trataba sobre Kid el ladrón fantasma. Suspiró y dobló hacia el mercado que había descubierto últimamente, de camino entre entre el atelier y Minato.

- Me llevo estas verduras…

- ¿Aoko-chan?- La chica volteó sin terminar la frase, al escuchar su nombre.

- ¡Ran-chan! - Las chicas se saludaron efusivamente, al tiempo que una sorprendida Sonoko se mantenía a unos pasos de distancia, y la casera cobraba el peso de las verduras.

- Mira, Sonoko, esta es la chica de la que te hablé.

- ¡Pero si son iguales!

- ¿Eh? ¡Pero qué cosas dices, Sonoko!- luego las acercó a ambas y las presentó.

- Entonces tú eres la hija del Inspector Nakamori…

- Bueno, así es… y… usted… - Aoko parecía temerosa de preguntar lo que sospechaba- ¿Es la heredera de la poderosa familia Suzuki?

- Oh, bueno… si. – Sonoko sonrió con franqueza- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Tan famosa soy?

- ¡Viktor Iván me ha dicho que, aquí en Japón, cuenta todo el tiempo con la colaboración de la familia Suzuki!- Aoko juntó sus manitos, encantada y entusiasta, con los ojos brillantes e ilusionados.

- ¿Viktor Iván? ¿Te refieres al que diseña y confecciona la ropa de mamá?

- ¡La hermosa señora Suzuki, de la que Viktor tiene retratos por todas partes del atelier, es tu mamá! ¿No te da gusto?

- Je… jeje… ¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo conoces tanto el atelier de Viktor Iván?

- Bueno, es que… - Aoko puso ojitos de cordero sin saber qué responder exactamente- Es que… trabajo allí… medio tiempo…

- ¡Qué! – Ran y Sonoko gritaron al unísono tomando a Aoko de un brazo cada una y agradeciendo a la casera que veía cómo las chicas arrastraban a su clienta sin que le comprara nada más.

Se instalaron en una cafetería cercana a conversar sobre el trabajo de Aoko en el atelier. La verdad ella no se sentía de ánimos para responder el interrogatorio efusivo y enérgico de las muchachas, así que pronto comenzó a esquivar las preguntas de sus nuevas amigas.

- Hey, Aoko… ¿Qué dice Kuroba-kun sobre este trabajillo tuyo?- la pregunta de Ran la sacó de su cansado mundo y la trasladó al mundo de las indecisiones y el dolor-

- Es cierto, tú y Kaito se llevaron bien desde el principio, Ran-chan- Aoko lo dijo dejando ver cierta amargura que no fue invisible a los ojos de Sonoko- Pues… Kaito… me apoya… eso creo.

- ¿Quién es Kuroba-kun?- Sonoko miró a ambas chicas alternadamente buscando una respuesta.

- Es un chico increíble, Sonoko. Está loco por Aoko… - Ran notó cómo Aoko se puso de todos los colores imaginables y recordó que tal vez ella no supiera nada sobre los riesgos que el chico corrió para salvarla - … pues, creo que se parece bastante a Shinichi, ahora que lo pienso, pero Kuroba-kun es un chico muy alegre y un excelente mago…

- ¿Un mago? Me pregunto si será alguien del Club de magia de internet. – Ran se puso algo nerviosa, pues sabía que en una ocasión anterior Sonoko estuvo muy enganchada _"Si tu supieras", _pensó- ¿Recuerdas a Rick Donald, quien resultó ser Kaitou Kid disfrazado? ¡Hey, es cierto! ¿Tú debes ser detractora de Kid, por tu padre, cierto Aoko? – Ran pudo ver cómo Aoko pasó de los encendidos colores a perderlos todos; con esa reacción seguro que algo debía saber algo sobre Kaitou Kid.

- Chicas, lo siento… debo irme. Como sabrán mi padre, el Inspector Nakamori, salió herido en uno de sus enfrentamientos con Kid y ahora esta convaleciente. Debo prepararle una rica merienda para que se reponga. Gracias por todo.

Aoko salió disparada, dejando su malteada intacta, y a Ran y Sonoko estupefactas ante la precipitada huida de Aoko al comenzar su charla sobre el ladrón.

- Parece que el tema de Kaitou Kid no le agrada- sentenció la heredera de los Suzuki.

Ran por su parte no dejó de notar que Aoko, habiendo pedido una malteada ligera en calorías, no había tomado nada de este. La miró detenidamente mientras se alejaba entre las gentes y notó lo delgada que estaba en relación a la última vez que la viera.

- Supongo que trabajar como modelo y prepararse para ser inspector de policía debe ser algo demandante para una estudiante, Sonoko. Además supongo que supiste por la TV del accidente del Inspector Nakamori… Pobrecita, hace muchas cosas… Tal vez el tiempo le escasea.- "… o tal vez…" Ran tuvo presente en sus pensamientos la triste mirada de Aoko.

* * *

**Qué tal? Les gustó? Reviews! Curiosidad o simplemente coincidencia, pero el siguiente capitulo tiene pinta de coincidir con la saga del Bell Express, que precisamente guiñé en este capítulo. : P No fue intencional, aunque quien sabe si talvez algo inconciente**

**Próx. capitulo: 26 "Esperanza en un mejor futuro; los sueños y el porvenir antes de la universidad"_Amo lo original, lo extraño._**

_"Amo lo que las turbas llaman locura._  
_ Amo todas las bizarrías y los gestos de rebelión._  
_ Amo todos los ruidos de cadenas que se rompen._  
_ Amo a los que sueñan con el futuro_  
_ y sólo tienen fe en el porvenir_  
_ sin pensar en el pasado._  
_ Amo las sutilezas espirituales"._

_"Yo", Manifiesto de Vicente Huidobro. _


End file.
